Wingschester Legacies
by Kami-Chan50
Summary: Nos parents s'appellent Dean et Sam Winchester mais nous ne les connaissons pas. Nous sommes des Nephilim, des enfants mi-anges mi humains mais nous ne savons rien d'autre sur nos origines. Qui sommes nous réellement ? Pourquoi sommes-nous traqués ? Où sont nos parents ? La quête que nous allons entreprendre aujourd'hui s'annonce...épique. (OC WinchesterXAnge) [COMPLETE 43chap]
1. Sons Of Wind

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le chapitre 0 de ma nouvelle fic "Wingschester Legacies". J'ai décidé de poster un petit premier jet, pour voir s'il y aurait des intéressés.

Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas !

* * *

Chapitre 0 : Sons Of Wind

Dean se dirigea vers la chambre sans faire de bruit pour rejoindre son ange. Ils étaient inséparable depuis la fin de l'Apocalypse. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'il reparte et à son grand soulagement, l'ange était resté. Et heureusement, car il se voyait mal vivre entre les quatre murs du bunker en compagnie de Gabriel, qui ne voulait plus lui non plus partir et qui flirtait ouvertement avec Sam le bougre; ainsi que Luc, alias Lucifer, l'ex-diable, maintenant devenu entièrement et irrémédiablement humain. Une punition, selon lui, pire que d'être à nouveau emprisonné dans la Cage ou d'être mort, ce qui avait sur le coup beaucoup plu à Dean mais ça c'était avant qu'il se rendre compte qu'ils allaient tous être obligés de vivre sous le même toit que l'archange déchu. Oh, et c'est sans oublier Adam, qui vivait lui aussi avec eux, depuis que Michael l'avait relâché et s'était trouvé un autre vaisseau -un miracle, cela dit en passant. Celui-ci suivait partout le Milligan et semblait veiller sur lui H24 comme s'il avait une dette envers lui. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Laisser un archange utiliser votre corps comme bon lui semble et voyez le résultat après. Vous ne vous en sortez pas toujours un seul morceau. Ce n'est pas Sam ou Adam qui diraient le contraire, n'est-ce pas...?

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils vivaient enfin une période de paix bien méritée. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on empêchait l'Apocalypse de se dérouler et détruire la planète hein ! Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Dean. Car quand paix il y avait, en général c'est que les emmerdes n'étaient jamais loin...

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le destin s'acharna à nouveau sur eux. De façon totalement imprévue et des plus inattendus...

-Cas' ?! S'étrangla le chasseur aux iris verts en ouvrant la porte et tombant sur son ange avec... un bébé dans les bras.

L'ange releva ses magnifiques orbes bleues vers son chasseur, un regard indéchiffrable -comme à son habitude- scotché au visage.

-Dean. Répondit simplement celui-ci.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce bébé ?! D-D'où il sort d'abord ?! Balbutia Dean, les yeux ronds.

C'était. quoi. encore. ce. bordel. ,. _Bordel_ _?!_

-Dean... Fit le plus sérieusement du monde l'ange. Je crois que... Je crois que c'est le _nôtre_. Annonça-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Le Winchester crut qu'il allait faire une attaque.

-C'est une plaisanterie c'est ça ? C'est un coup de Gabriel ?! Demanda -espéra- Dean, en paniquant légèrement -beaucoup.

Castiel tourna alors le bébé vers Dean pour prouver ses dires et ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé. Deux grands yeux bleu océan le fixèrent et le visage ne pouvait que lui rappeler lui-même lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bambin.

-...Pas possible... Souffla-t-il, complétement décontenancé.

Castiel ne plaisantait pas. Alors... Il était _père_...?

Que Dieu réponde à sa question muette...

Quand tous apprirent la nouvelle et que personne, pas même les archanges ne purent expliquer le pourquoi et surtout le _comment_ , le bébé étant apparu comme par magie -et Castiel qui affirmait qu'il était sûr à cent pour cent que c'était _son_ fils parce qu'il le sentait dans sa Grâce et rétorquait "Père l'a décidé ainsi"- Gabriel s'était permis une petite blague.

-Et bien moi, j'attends des jumeaux !

Quelle surprise et surtout, quelle tête il fit lorsqu'il vit son Sam arriver à grands pas vers eux, avec sa plus belle bitchface, un bambin dans chaque bras.

-Gab' qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!

Sauf que justement, Gabriel n'avait rien fait pour une fois. Il avait même juré qu'il ne s'était pas transformé en femme et n'avait pas abusé de lui sans qu'il le sache. Enfin, pas à sa connaissance en tout cas. Et puis... Il était devenu complétement gaga de ses gosses.

 _Que Père leur vienne en aide._

Michel était sceptique. Des Nephilim... Cela ne présageait rien de bon...

Il resta cependant étrangement silencieux sur ce sujet. Un réel bonheur était en train de se propager dans le bunker et il n'avait pas envie de briser ce moment, en famille.

* * *

Ça fait des mois que je travaille sur ce projet qui me tient à cœur et j'hésite grandement à publier car la première partie de cette histoire se concentre majoritairement sur des OCs (et Papa... heu pardon, Dieu sait que peu de monde aime ça...Je me trompe ?) et qui vous l'aurez compris sont des Nephilim, enfants de nos chers personnages adorés, même si ces derniers feront plusieurs apparitions tout du long, certains ayant un rôle très important et seront présents par la suite.

Il est aussi très probable, si j'arrive à terminer d'écrire cette partie, que je fasse un préquel qui sera centré sur les couples, et donc sera la suite directe de ce chapitre 0.

En ce qui concerne la chronologie par rapport à la série : Cette histoire commence après l'Apocalypse. La fiction va donc s'écarter des saisons suivantes, certains personnages ne sont pas morts, des événements n'auront pas le même impacts, etc.


	2. Story's summary

***~Synopsis~***

 _La vie avait son lot d'étrangeté. Mais parfois, on pouvait se demander si c'était Dieu qui était à l'origine de tout ça et surtout s'il en avait décidé ainsi. Le bien et le mal, le bon et le mauvais, le Paradis et les Enfers, les anges et les démons... L'apocalypse par exemple. L'avait-il voulu ou était-ce contre sa volonté ? Car oui, l'Apocalypse a bien eu lieu, en 2005, sur Terre... Les frères Winchester, Dean et Sam ainsi qu'Adam Milligan, leur demi-frère, avaient bien réussi à la contrer. Ils étaient parvenu à bout de ce terrible et funeste événement à l'aide de l'archange Saint-Michel, l'archange Gabriel et l'ange Castiel. Lucifer avait été vaincu et la Terre n'avait pas été réduite à néant._

 _Mais ça, ce n'était pas le plus étrange._

 _Une période de calme s'en est suivi et un lien insolite et fort liaient ces humains à ces êtres célestes. Au point qu'un événement des plus inattendus survint. Ces couples se retrouvèrent avec des bébés. Pas n'importe quel bébé, ça non. Des Nephilim. Des êtres mi-ange, mi-humain..._

 _La question qui se posaient alors revint : Était-ce la volonté de Dieu ? Leur création n'était-elle pas interdite à l'origine ? Était-ce un miracle, un "cadeau" de Dieu ou alors une malédiction...?_

 _Et à chaque période de calme et de paix s'ensuit des paquets de problèmes, au grand dam de tous..._

* * *

 ***~ Nephilim's POV ~***

Nous sommes des Nephilims. Nous sommes des êtres mi-ange mi-humain. Nous sommes dissimulés aux quatre coins des Etats-Unis. Nous ne nous connaissons pas. Pourtant, nous sommes liés... Qui sommes-nous réellement ? Pourquoi sommes-nous traqués ? Où sont nos parents ? La quête que nous allons entreprendre aujourd'hui s'annonce...épique.


	3. 1 Drink & Sleep

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici donc le premier chapitre de Wingschester Legacies. On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet...**

 **Merci à _Courtney Ackles, Ignis08 et didi35_** **pour vos review, favorite & follow. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **PS : L'histoire est racontée par le point de vue (POV) des personnages de l'histoire, donc à la première personne du singulier.**

 **Le changement de temps/lieu sera indiqué par des *o*o*o*, le changement de POV par *POV* et les flash back seront en _italique_.**

 **Les couples principaux, parents des Nephilim sont Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel mais aussi d'autres couples que vous découvrirez plus tard.**

 **Musique :** Lindsey Stirling -Roundtable Rival.

* * *

 _Michel était sceptique. Des Nephilim... Cela ne présageait rien de bon..._

 _Il resta cependant étrangement silencieux sur ce sujet. Un réel bonheur était en train de se propager dans le bunker et il n'avait pas envie de briser ce moment, en famille._

 **l'Étranger (I).** _ **Drink And Sleep.**_

 _Des années plus tard... Quelques part dans le Colorado, USA._

C'est dans mon bon vieux pick-up un peu rouillé et un peu passé de date que je roule comme un dingue à vive allure vers le nord. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un fou avec mes cheveux trop longs, mon teint bronzé et mes vêtements usés, dans cette caisse toute pourrie, qui crache de la fumée noire lorsque j'appuie trop fort sur le champignon, qui grince lorsque j'ouvre la porte et à laquelle il doit y avoir de multiples pièces ayant besoin d'être réparées et changées depuis belle lurette. C'est qu'elle en a avalé des kilomètres depuis que je l'ai. Mais elle ne m'a jamais lâché et je me fiche bien de ce que l'on peut en penser tant qu'elle continue de rouler. Je réajuste mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez lorsque le panneau annonçant le changement d'État apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

 _Wyoming, me voilà._

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et je resserre ma prise sur le volant avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Il me tarde d'arriver. Cela fait des jours voire des semaines que je sillonne la grande route. Je suis éreinté, mes membres endoloris par les trop longs trajets sans pause et le manque de sommeil qui commence à s'accumuler depuis que je suis parti du Nouveau-Mexique et après avoir traversé l'Arizona puis une partie de l'Utah pour arriver au Wyoming en passant par le Colorado. Pourtant, je suis incapable de m'arrêter, et ce, malgré la fatigue. Quelque chose en moi m'en empêche et me dit d'aller plus vite, car j'approche de mon objectif. C'est étrange de dire ça mais je ne connais pas la raison pour laquelle j'ai entreprit ce voyage. Il y a quelques semaines de cela, j'ai eu une drôle de sensation. Mon instinct m'a dit d'aller vers le nord alors je l'ai tout simplement suivi. J'ai l'impression que j'ai quelque chose d'important à accomplir même si je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est. Bien sûr j'étais un peu sceptique au départ, et je le suis toujours un peu d'ailleurs, mais lorsque j'ai dépassé ce panneau, lorsque je suis entré dans le Wyoming, j'ai senti cette sensation se renforcer, renforçant en même temps ma détermination à avancer.

Je file maintenant tout droit vers Rock Springs et prend ensuite la 191. Plus au nord, les montagnes se dessinent au fur et à mesure que je roule, majestueuses, dominantes, dans toute leur splendeur. Un peu plus loin au bord de la route j'aperçois une station-service et une boutique. Il doit être aux alentours de midi et je crève la dalle, sans vouloir exagérer. Je gare donc le pick-up sur le parking pour manger un morceau. J'en profite pour me dégourdir les jambes tout en me dirigeant vers la boutique où j'achète un sandwich et une boisson énergisante. Je paie le tout avec la monnaie qu'il me reste du fond de mes poches à la petite caissière, super mignonne soit dit en passant. J'esquisse un sourire auquel elle répond timidement. Ahhh si seulement je n'étais pas aussi débraillé et crade, je lui aurais bien dit deux trois mots agréables… Je m'en vais alors sans rien ajouter et sans me retourner, mon en-cas sous le bras. Sandwich que je dévore, assis à l'arrière de mon véhicule pour profiter d'un soleil rayonnant en ce début d'après-midi. A peine le dernier morceau en bouche que je saute à terre pour attraper la carte qui se trouve dans ma poche de pantalon arrière. Je la déplie d'un mouvement de main et je la pose à plat sur la plage arrière de la voiture avant d'y jeter un œil attentif et songeur pendant plusieurs minutes. Je relève ensuite la tête en direction du nord puis regarde vers l'est et je suis tiraillé par les deux possibilités qui s'offrent à moi. Que dois-je faire et où dois-je aller ? Personne ne peut me montrer la voie à suivre. Je suis seul, moi et ce satané sentiment que quelque chose ou quelqu'un attend que je le retrouve, que ce soit au nord comme à l'est. Je grimace dans ma réflexion et plisse les yeux comme pour essayer de voir à travers les déserts et les montagnes et y trouver les mystères qui pourraient bien s'y cacher. Je fini par prendre ma décision en espérant que ça soit la bonne même si elle est prise sur un coup de tête et je replie vivement la carte, la rangeant dans son emplacement d'origine avant de me réinstaller au volant du bolide. –et quoi ? Si on a plus le droit de plaisanter ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je reprends la route en direction des montagnes. Qui plus est, un grand bol d'air frais ne me fera sûrement pas de mal après tout ce que j'ai pu traverser au Nouveau-Mexique.

Les paysages défilent et trois heures et demi plus tard, voilà que j'atterris dans une petite ville du nom de Moose, perdu en plein milieu des montagnes. Le nom me fait rire et je m'attends presque à voir des élans se promener dans les rues, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Cela me plaît bien, c'est là que je décide de m'arrêter aujourd'hui.  
C'est un coin plutôt tranquille où il y a peu d'habitants de sorte que tout le monde doit connaître tout le monde ici. La ville est séparée en deux par la rivière Snake et possède une supérette, deux ou trois petites boutiques pour les touristes de passage ainsi que quelques bars dont la plupart doivent ouvrir à la tombée de la nuit. Je sens que je suis proche, plus proche que je ne l'ai jamais été et cela me redonne de l'énergie pour commencer mes recherches. Je gars mon véhicule sur le parking de la rive gauche et m'en vais donc à pied faire un tour.

Je suis assis sur un tabouret et lis le journal local accoudé au bar qui se trouve juste à côté de la supérette. Il est vingt heures passée à ma montre et le petit bar est déjà bondé. Il n'y a pratiquement que des habitués car ils se sont tous retournés vers moi pour me regarder quand je suis entré. J'ai fait le tour de la salle des yeux, un peu embarrassé d'être le centre de l'attention mais je ne me suis pas laissé impressionner pour autant et j'ai avancé droit vers le comptoir. Une fois assis, les autres sont retournés à leurs préoccupations, c'est-à-dire boire, jouer au billard et jacasser, oubliant purement et simplement ma présence. J'ai commandé une bière et me suis approprié le journal, le feuilletant avec une attention toute particulière en faisant fit du brouhaha autour de moi.

-Salut.  
La voix enjôleuse mais fait directement relever la tête et je ne suis pas surpris de voir une charmante jeune femme s'asseoir à côté de moi en me fixant avec un sourire charmeur. Ok, elle est canon.

-T'es plutôt bronzé dis-moi.

-C'est que le soleil tape dur dans le coin. Je réponds sans la lâcher du regard.

D'ailleurs, après m'avoir détaillé, pour ne pas dire ouvertement maté, ses yeux rencontrent les miens pour ne plus s'en détourner.

-ça alors, tes yeux sont…

-Dorés je sais, je complète, ils prennent cette couleur quand je me trouve face à de l'or. Et je lui fais un clin d'œil.

Elle a l'air ravie par mon compliment vu comment son visage s'illumine. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je sors cette phrase mais ça marche à tous les coups. Les filles sont fascinées. On peut dire que ce n'est pas commun comme couleur. Mais j'avoue que ça aide car si ce n'est pas grâce à mon style de fringue un peu bizarre et démodé –faut dire que j'ai pas changé de vêtements depuis deux jours et que je rêve d'un bon bain dans de l'eau chaude et moussante depuis des semaines- je suis sûr qu'elles craquent tous avec mon regard de braise et mon bronzage du sud façon surfeur.

-et…. Tu t'intéresses aux meurtres ? Souffle-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre et en glissant son doigt sur l'article de journal que j'étais en train de lire avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Je saute sur l'occasion.

-Des phénomènes étranges se produisent par ici. Je trouve ça excitant, pas toi ?

C'est le moment de vérité. Soit je la fais fuir soit elle se prend à mon jeu, et je penche plutôt pour la deuxième possibilité bien que la première ne soit pas impossible non plus.

-Hum, t'as pas froid aux yeux toi au moins.

Bingo.

-Et... Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce sont des meurtres ? Je demande, comme l'article ne relate qu'une série de suicides.

\- Autant de morts en si peu de temps, ça ne peut pas être dû au hasard, si ? Me sort elle avec une lueur dans les yeux pétillants qui me fait dire qu'elle est plus intéressée par me mettre dans son lit que par le sujet un peu glauque sur lequel elle m'a lancé.

Cela se voit aussi par le ton un peu détaché qu'elle prend, alimentant la discussion juste pour pouvoir continuer de flirter avec moi. Il faut dire que je lui tends un peu la perche aussi -eh quoi ? Toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour flirter ! Pourtant, ce qu'elle dit n'est pas dénué de sens et même si je réponds sur un ton tout aussi désinvolte, je n'en suis pas moins désintéressé -Tout est bon pour glaner des informations.

 _Petite futée_ pensais-je en me redressant sur mon siège tout en lui adressant un de mes sourires ravageurs. C'est qu'elle commence à me plaire, la petite brune dans son cuir rouge et sa petite robe noire qui lui va si bien. A moins que ça ne soit l'alcool qui me monte doucement à la tête, je dois être à mon troisième verre. J'avale d'ailleurs une gorgée d'alcool et repose mon verre avant de poser LA question.

-C'est quoi ton petit nom, ma jolie ?

Elle se penche légèrement vers moi et je sens sa main frôler mes doigts qui sont posés sur le bar.

-C'est Scarlett. Souffle-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de me demander le mien, je me fais bousculer par un type, cassant l'ambiance si romantique et faisant éclater la bulle d'intimité dans laquelle nous étions plongés tout deux. Je tourne la tête et voit un gars plutôt bien bâti regardant avec surprise la moitié de son verre se renverser à ses pieds. Surprise qui se transforme vite en frustration lorsqu'il relève la tête vers moi. Nos regards se croisent et je vois tout de suite que je suis tombé sur du lourd. Mais vraiment du très lourd.

-Et alors, tu pouvais pas faire attention ? Me siffle-t-il visiblement très mécontent.

-T'as qu'à moins boire, peut-être que tu marcheras plus droit comme ça. Je rétorque sans réfléchir aux conséquences que cela pourrait susciter.

J'ai comme qui dirait lancé un froid car ses potes, parce qu'ils étaient en bande, s'arrêtèrent de pouffer et nous dévisagèrent avec un air grave, attendant la suite. L'abruti qui leur sert de chef et que je viens d'insulter sort de sa stupéfaction et penche la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux.

-J'ai jamais vu ta sale face par ici. Tu viens d'où ?

-Trop bourré pour t'en souvenir peut-être ? Je lâche, commençant par être vraiment ennuyé.

-Hey Chérie, tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner de ce type louche, on ne sait pas d'où il vient et ce qu'il est venu faire là. Dit-il en se tournant vers Scarlett qui hausse les sourcils et recule sur son siège lorsqu'il lève la main vers elle.

Cette fois s'en est trop. Je me lève d'un bond et lui faire face.

-Tu la touches pas, ok ? J'ordonne avec l'air le plus menaçant que je possède.

Le mec lève les bras en signe de reddition et recule de quelques pas.

-Ah. A ta place je ne ferai pas ça l'ami. Me conseille-t-il avec un sourire arrogant et... vainqueur.

Je m'aperçois maintenant que notre petite altercation n'a pas passé inaperçu car tout le monde s'est tu et nous regarde comme deux chiens prêts à se jeter dessus.

-Tu te crois tout permis parce que tu es du coin ? Je lance en secouant la tête devant le comportement puéril du type.

Je sais qu'il n'attend que ça, que je le frappe en premier. Et je sais que personne ne me viendra en aide ici, ils regardent tous ce type avec une crainte certaine. C'est vrai que ce crétin est imposant et intimidant, il n'a probablement pas de cervelle mais il a du muscle et sait taper; qui plus est, ils ne se risqueront pas à prendre la défense d'un étranger qui est seulement de passage. Heureusement pour moi, je suis plus sage et préfère retourner à ma place. Je n'ai ni envie de lui donner raison, ni l'envie de céder à mes pulsions meurtrière pour si peu.

-Ou peut-être que tu n'as pas les couilles de le faire. Me souffle-t-il alors que je lui tourne le dos pour me rasseoir et ignorer ses provocations.

 ** _BAM_**.

Un grand coup est donné sur une des tables un peu plus loin dans la pièce et tout le monde se tourne dans la direction du bruit, moi compris. Je sens tout à coup une drôle de sensation dans ma poitrine qui s'étend ensuite dans tout mon corps. Il fait soudainement chaud comme si l'air était électrisé, lourd et chargé en même temps et que je suis capable de sentir les molécules autour de moi s'entrechoquer et vibrer à l'unisson. Cela me pétrifie comme cela me procure une joie intense et d'autres sentiments contradictoires que je n'arrive pas à déterminer tellement c'est incompréhensible. Je reviens à la réalité lorsque le type qui a abattu son poing sur la table s'avance vers le casse-Ouille de service, poing toujours serré et le regard dur.

-Ca suffit Andy. On peut pas passer une soirée tranquille ici sans que tu viennes foutre ton bordel. Maintenant tu te calmes et tu le laisses tranquille. Il t'a rien fait. Fait-il avec une pointe d'agacement et de colère à peine voilée dans la voix.

 _Wouaouh_. Si je m'attendais à ça. C'est un petit maigrichon, du moins il fait maigrichon par rapport à l'autre brute là, qui me vient en aide. Ou du moins se soucie de la quiétude maintenant très fragile des lieux. Pour le décrire rapidement, il a les cheveux bruns courts coiffé en bataille avec des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan, porte une barbe de trois jours, et même s'il est habillé simplement d'un jeans et d'un débardeur blanc, il ressemble à un top-modèle. Il doit avoir à peu près mon âge, c'est-à-dire vingt ans mais contrairement à moi, il ne doit pas avoir de mal à faire tomber les filles à ses pieds grâce à son physique parfait. Cependant je dois dire que même s'il se tient bien droit face à Andy-la-brute et le fixe avec sévérité, sans vouloir être pessimiste, il n'a aucune chance si Andy et ses potes veulent en venir aux mains. De plus, il n'a pas la tête d'un gars qui aime se battre.

-Mais regardez qui voilà mes amis ! Chantonne Andy avec un grand sourire, en agitant les bras et en s'approchant de lui. Tu as vraiment envie de faire ton petit flic ce soir pas vrai ?

-Recommence pas Andy... L'avertit le brun exaspéré.

-C'est pas parce que t'es le petit protégé de JoJo que t'as tous les droits, tu sais. Et pourquoi vouloir protéger cet étranger ?

Le jeune homme me jeta un coup d'œil avant de lancer un regard noir à Andy.

-Je crois parler pour tout le monde ici en disant que y'en a marre de ton comportement. Déclara-t-il.

-Personne ne s'est plaint aux dernières nouvelles !

-Parce que t'es qu'un connard d'emmerdeur de première qui n'écoute personne. Cracha le brun, qui restait quand même étonnement calme.

-Ah! Rit Andy. C'est comme ça qu'il t'a éduqué JoJo le barjo ?! Retourne donc t'occuper de ton petit vieux et tes moutons et tes bourrins, bouseux.

Le plus petit ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer l'instant d'après, visiblement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était vexé et son visage se ferma. Il se retourna pour partir, Andy savourant sa victoire sur sa victime favorite avec un grand sourire et les gars de sa bande se moquant du brun en gloussant. Gloussements qui se murent en cris d'horreur lorsque le dit brun se retourna subitement vers Andy pour lui décocher son poing dans la figure. Je pus voir un éclair de colère brillant dans ses yeux bleus. L'espace d'une seconde Andy resta figé, surpris par l'attaque mais il se reprit très vite et attrapa son agresseur par le col pour lui envoyer une belle droite au visage. Le brun chancela et porta sa main à sa lèvre, où quelques gouttes de sang perlaient. Avant même qu'Andy puisse s'attaquer de nouveau au brun, je lui fis un croche-pied et il se ramassa de tout son long sur le parquet.

-Oups, _désolé_. Fis-je, pas du tout désolé en souriant avant que ce con ne m'attrape par le pied pour me faire tomber aussi par terre.

Cela signala le début de la bagarre générale, les cinq gars de la bande se jetant sur nous à l'unisson, les autres personnes présentent dans le bar se mêlant à la bataille, le patron essayant vainement de calmer le jeu et tout ne fut qu'un capharnaüm de pieds et de jambes, de verres cassés et de tables renversées. En somme, un joli bordel pendant au moins une dizaine de minutes. Après avoir envoyé ensemble Andy valser dehors, devant l'entrée du bar où il atterrit une fois de plus par terre et K-O, le brun et moi-même nous regardons et d'un commun accord, nous sautons par-dessus son corps et nous mettons à courir comme des fous pour fuir les lieux. Arrivés à l'autre bout de la rue, le brun m'attrape par la manche et me tire derrière un bâtiment, où l'on se cache, plaqués contre le mur froid. Le brun se risque à jeter un coup d'œil d'où nous venons mais personne ne semble nous avoir suivi. Il pose sa tête contre le mur en levant les yeux au ciel, dans un soupir silencieux. Nous soufflons tous les deux bruyamment en essayant de reprendre notre souffle. Je me penche en avant, les mains sur les genoux et je ne peux empêcher un rire franchir mes lèvres.

-Ça c'était une chouette bagarre ! Je lance.

-Une chouette bagarre hein ? Il me répond, en grimaçant, l'air pas très amusé.

Il porte sa main à sa lèvre et même dans la pénombre j'arrive à distinguer qu'il a la lèvre inférieure éclatée et gonflée, due à la droite magistrale que lui a envoyé Andy. On a rien de cassé mais on va probablement avoir quelques bleus en nous réveillant le lendemain et peut-être même quelques courbatures. C'est qu'ils tapent fort ces abrutis du Wyoming.

Le brun soupire en constatant les dégâts et donne un coup de pied rageur qui fait voler du sable et de la poussière.

-Oh bon sang, je vais me faire tuer en rentrant.

Je me redresse et l'observe en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'est sûrement mis dans la merde et pense déjà aux conséquences.

-En tout cas, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que cette petite brute a eu son compte. Tu lui as foutu une sacrée déverrouillée ! Je lui fais remarquer sincèrement.

Il se tourne vers moi et me détaille un moment de la tête au pied comme si j'étais fou. Mais j'aperçois enfin un fin sourire se dessiner aux coins de ses lèvres.

-Arrête, c'est toi qui lui a foutu la raclée de sa vie. Me réplique-t-il.

Nous nous esclaffons alors tout deux jusqu'à en perdre haleine. J'ai des crampes à l'estomac à moins que ce ne soit déjà les bleus qui font leur apparition. Lorsque l'on reprend enfin contenance après s'être bidonnés comme deux idiots, je lui tends ma main.

-Moi c'est James, James Urban.

-Henry. Juste Henry. Me répond-il avant de me serrer la main.

Un courant glacé me traverse soudainement le bras, puis brûlant, puis autre chose et il se passe quelque chose d'étrange en moi comme tout à l'heure mais en encore plus puissant, une sensation, un sentiment plus fort que tout, à la fois déchirant et indolore, violent et doux, une force qui me fait lâcher sa main comme si je m'étais brûlé la peau ou bien électrocuté. Je relève les yeux vers lui et je vois qu'il écarquille les yeux, aussi surpris que moi. Et là je sais. Je sais sans me poser de question, c'est une révélation qui s'impose à moi comme une évidence.

-C'est toi... Je dis dans un souffle.

Mes paupières deviennent lourdes et mon corps s'engourdit sans que je puisse le contrôler.  
Et là, tout devient noir. Je ne sens même pas mon dos percuter le sol quand je sombre dans les ténèbres.

* * *

La suite, le week-end prochain avec le chapitre 2 : **L'étranger (II). _Smell It, Feel It._**

Etant donné que j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, je posterai régulièrement, à hauteur d'un chapitre (qui font entre 6 et 12 pages) par semaine.

Vous aurez peut-être deviné qui sont ces deux garçons et qui sont leurs parents.

N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions. Bonne fin de week-end !


	4. 2 Smell It, Feel It

**Bonjour, Bonsoir.  
Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, favs & follows. **

**Je rappelle que cette fiction est centrée sur les Nephilim, enfants Destiel, Sabriel et autres couples donc des OCs. Pour ceux qui aimerait voir plus les personnages de la série, je m'en excuse mais ils ne seront que secondaire ici et très peu présents dans les premiers chapitres. Je ferai très probablement un Préquel (suite directe du chapitre 0) plus tard qui sera centré sur eux.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Musique :** Ed Sheeran- Who You Are

* * *

 **L'étranger (II)** **-** _ **Smell It, Feel It.**_

 _Dès que je l'ai vu j'ai su. Ou du moins je l'ai senti._

Je savais que cette soirée allait mal se terminer, mais à ce point quand même... Je soupire et masse ma nuque endolorie avant de tourner la tête pour observer le corps étendu sur le matelas. Il est là, allongé sur le lit et dort d'un sommeil profond. Il ne semble pas vouloir se réveiller bien que la matinée soit déjà bien entamée. C'est qu'hier, il s'est écroulé sans prévenir et je ne savais plus que faire. Heureusement, Oncle Jo n'a pas tardé à débarquer et m'a rassuré. Le pauvre bougre était juste tombé à cause de la fatigue ! C'est en me penchant pour le ramasser qu'effectivement je puis m'apercevoir qu'il respirait bel et bien et qu'il était en train de dormir. Sérieusement ? Est-ce que c'est une façon de s'endormir, comme ça, n'importe où et n'importe comment ? Il devait être sacrément en manque de sommeil. Je suppose que l'alcool et la bagarre a dû l'achever. Et maintenant il récupère chez nous, car évidemment, on ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça à Moose City. J'ai donc dû le traîner jusqu'à la voiture et nous sommes rentrés au Ranch, Oncle Jo au volant. Puis je l'ai déposé sur le lit de la chambre d'ami avant d'aller moi-même piquer un somme. Je soupire à nouveau et me lève de mon siège lorsque j'entends Oncle Jo crier quelque chose en bas. Ça signifie qu'il est temps pour moi de descendre. Je secoue la tête en souriant car je sais que c'est l'heure grâce à son cri. Tous les matins, à sept heure vingt-sept tapante, il râle tout seul pour un rien. Il doit être paramétré pour ça ou quelque chose de ce genre. Je descends les marches rapidement et salut mon oncle qui se débat avec des fils emmêlés.

-Bonjours mon Oncle.

Le petit bonhomme aux cheveux blancs se tourne vers moi et plisse les yeux. Je tente de me soustraire à son regard mais c'est peine perdu.

-Viens voir par-là mon garçon.

Je m'approche à contre cœur et ne pipe pas un mot. Oncle Jo m'attrape par le menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Je m'y oblige malgré moi, baissant les yeux vers lui car il fait une tête et demie de moins que moi. Il observe ma lèvre encore gonflée et le bleu sur ma joue de son regard perçant. Je peux vous dire que je ne fais pas le fier.

-Eh bien... Tu l'as pas volé celle-là.

Je serre les dents sous la culpabilité. C'est vrai que je lui avais promis de ne plus me battre. J'ai déjà eu quelques altercations avec Andy et sa bande par le passé. J'étais une de leur victime favorite car il savait que je ne répliquerai pas. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de discret qui voulait passer inaperçu, prenant la fuite lorsque les ennuis arrivaient. C'est pourquoi je sors peu en ville, seulement quand cela est nécessaire. Je préfère rester au Ranch et travailler auprès des animaux. J'aime le grand air et la sérénité des lieux. Bon bien sûr, il y a Oncle Jo, il est un peu rustre et pas vraiment bavard, sauf quand il boit. Mais il a besoin de moi, je suis son homme à tout faire et ça me suffit largement. Les gens de la ville n'aiment pas trop Jo car il est le stéréotype du vieux con grincheux et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il s'est retranché dans son Ranch, loin de la civilisation. On ressemble à des misanthropes comme ça. Peut-être qu'ils ont raison, mais je me fiche bien de leur opinion. De toute façon, je ne suis pas prêt de remettre les pieds en ville de sitôt avec ce qu'il s'est produit hier. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'ailleurs, je n'ai juste pas pu m'empêcher de remettre Andy à sa place. Bref, j'allais m'excuser et dire que ça ne se reproduirait plus car je sais qu'Oncle Jo a une réputation à tenir que je ne veux surtout pas entacher. Il faut bien qu'il garde ses clients pour vivre et s'occuper des bêtes.

J'ouvre la bouche mais il me devance.

-Et l'autre il est dans quel état ?

-Pas prêt de se relever. Je réponds.

Un sourire naît sur son visage et je suis surpris de trouver une pointe de fierté et d'amusement dans ses yeux gris. Je pensais pourtant qu'il allait me passer un savon. Mais non.

-C'est Andy... Il recommençait son tapage en prenant pour cible ce gars-là. Je me sens obligé de rajouter pour justifier mes vils agissements.

-Hm. Bien fait pour lui. Marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe en réajustant ses lunettes et en essayant de défaire un nœud. P'tit con.

On est d'accord sur ce point au moins. Je ne sais pas si la dernière insulte m'est adressée par contre mais je n'ose rien dire.

-Et lui il s'est réveillé ? M'interroge Jo en parlant de ce fameux James qui repose à l'étage.

-Non, pas encore...

-Le gamin a besoin de récupérer. Acquiesce-t-il. Vous faites une sacrée paire tous les deux, vous avez de la chance de vous en être bien sortis.

Je hoche la tête, restant silencieux.

-Bon maintenant va t'occuper des chevaux. M'ordonne-t-il en agitant la main vers la sortie pour que je dégage du plancher.

Ces petits moments d'indulgence sont rare chez lui, et je sais les apprécier quand ils se présentent. Je lui obéis donc sur le champ avant qu'il ne redevienne le Jo bougon et acerbe et qu'il change d'avis et décide de me tuer pour avoir fait l'idiot en ville. Je sors dans la cour et me dirige vers les boxes. Oncle Jo possède trois chevaux dont je m'occupe comme si c'étaient les miens.

En les bouchonnant, je me repasse encore la scène qui s'est déroulée hier soir. Lorsque je l'ai vu entrer dans le bar, lui est sa dégaine qui ressort du lot, je ne pouvais comme tous les autres que le remarquer. Il ressemble à un baroudeur ou un cow-boy d'un autre temps, habillé de ses boots et son jeans poussiéreux, d'une chemise blanche plus très blanche et d'un manteau vert foncé beaucoup trop long et trop lourd pour la chaleur qui fait en cette saison. Ses cheveux châtains plaqués vers l'arrière qui lui tombent dans la nuque et sa barbe mal rasée lui donnent un air négligé. Il a pourtant l'air d'avoir mon âge, avec quelques centimètres de plus que moi. Il s'est dirigé vers le comptoir pour commander à boire et j'ai continué de suivre la discussion sur laquelle étaient mes compagnons de table, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil distraits vers ce drôle de gars. Et dès que je l'ai vu, je l'ai senti. Je savais qu'Andy allait faire du raffut quand je l'ai vu arriver, lui et ses amis, boissons à la main et riant bien haut et fort pour qu'on les entende. C'était exaspérant. Il bouscula le cow-boy en reculant et c'est à ce moment-là que mon attention se posa tout entièrement sur eux. Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas laisser cet homme en paix, peu importe que ce soit sa faute à lui ou non que leur dos se soient percutés. Andy aime chercher des noises à tout le monde point. Et je n'allais pas lui laisser ce plaisir, non, pas cette fois. Cette altercation n'avait aucun lieu d'être et j'avais bien l'intention de lui faire savoir. Je déteste que l'on s'en prenne à autrui pour des choses aussi insignifiantes, juste par divertissement, juste pour blesser. Quel idiot je suis. Je ne fais pas le poids et pourtant... Je me suis jeté dans la bataille et ça m'a fait un bien fou. Je me suis vengé de tout ce qu'il a pu me faire subir et tout ce qu'il a fait subir aux autres. L'inconnu s'en sortait plutôt pas mal aussi et lorsqu'on a réussi à attraper Andy par les bras, on l'a envoyé direct balader dehors. Ce n'était plus le moment de rester là et je l'ai fait comprendre en entraînant le cow-boy à ma suite en dehors du bar où la bagarre continuait encore. On s'arrêta dans la pénombre du bâtiment un peu plus loin dans la rue pour reprendre notre souffle et laisser l'adrénaline retomber. J'ai tout de suite senti des douleurs aux mains, au torse et à ma lèvre qui me lançait. _Quelle connerie_. Et l'autre qui commençait à rire ! Je suis avec un fou et je suis fou moi aussi. Il trouve ça palpitant de ce battre ! Bah tient, il n'est même pas d'ici ! J'essayais de me calmer mais j'étais en colère. En colère contre moi-même pour m'être laissé emporter.

-En tout cas, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que cette petite brute a eu son compte. Tu lui as foutu une sacrée déverrouillée !

Je me suis tourné vers lui et le regarda, incrédule, le détaillant pour comprendre comment ce gars fonctionnait. Puis j'ai finalement laissé les traits de mon visage se décrisper, et j'ai oublié ma colère pour afficher un petit sourire amusé.

Il s'est présenté à moi comme étant James Urban et j'hésitais un instant à serrer la main qu'il me tendait. C'est une drôle de façon de rencontrer quelqu'un. Sa main était brûlante et j'ai senti comme un courant passer entre nous. C'était tellement étrange comme sensations que j'ai eu le réflexe de retirer ma main et j'ai dû cligner des yeux pour m'en remettre. Urban m'a regardé comme s'il m'avait poussé une deuxième tête. Il a soufflé un "C'est toi" et je l'ai vu fermer les yeux et basculer en arrière avant de percuter lourdement le sol. Je suis resté penaud une demi-seconde, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. J'ai légèrement commencé à paniquer comme il ne répondait pas quand je l'appelais et pensais qu'il avait perdu connaissance... ou pire. J'ai donc pris mon téléphone pour appeler Oncle Jo. Heureusement, il était en ville est et arrivé très vite pour nous conduire à la maison. Mais que voulait dire Urban par "C'est toi" ? Me connait-il ? Me cherchait-il ? Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Je fini de panser la petite jument pie et je retourne à la cuisine. Il est plus de neuf heures, c'est l'heure du café. Je suis en train de mettre en route la cafetière quand j'entends les marches du vieil escalier en bois craquer et Urban apparaître à l'embrasure de la porte. Il se frotte les yeux en grimaçant, l'air encore endormi.

-'Jour. Grommelle-t-il.

-Vous voilà enfin réveillé jeune homme. Lance Oncle Jo en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine depuis la porte de la pièce contenant son bric-à-brac.

\- Et voilà mes sauveurs. Dit-il avec un sourire, commençant enfin à émerger.

-Tu as dormi presque douze heures d'affilée. Je lui fais remarquer, esquissant un sourire narquois en m'appuyant contre le meuble et en croisant les bras.

-Installes-toi et mange un morceau gamin. L'invite Jo qui commence à beurrer une tartine.

Flash arrive comme une balle et me bouscule pour rejoindre le vieil homme et quémander sa part. Ce chien est pas croyable. Il pourrait sentir une biscotte à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel et sert le café avant de venir me ré appuyer contre le meuble. Urban s'est assis, ne pouvant refuser l'offre et nous regarde à tour de rôle.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Nous confie-t-il enfin. Pour m'avoir conduit chez vous et m'offrir le couvert qui plus est.

-Tu t'es écroulé comme une pierre à ce qu'il paraît. Je suis arrivé et tu gisais par terre, dormant comme un bien heureux. T'es un sacré numéro toi. Oncle Jo.

-Je ne pensais pas flancher à cause de la fatigue. C'est arrivé, soudainement.

-Faut dormir la nuit. Je lance.

-Boire et donner des claques, je pensais que ça aiderait à rester éveiller. Plaisanta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

 _D'où tu viens et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ?_ La question me brûle les lèvres. Et Oncle Jo qui d'habitude ne fait rentrer personne chez lui, ne lui pose même pas la question. Il n'est pas curieux. Non, on dirait même qu'il l'apprécie et fait comme s'il faisait tout naturellement parti de la famille. Je bois mon café sans prendre le temps de le laisser refroidir et je me brûle la gorge avec le liquide. Mais je suis tellement énervé que ça m'importe peu. Tout compte fait, je ne veux pas le savoir.

-Bon, je dis en me redressant, je vais voir le troupeau. Tu viens Flash ?

Le Berger Allemand bondit pour se relever et s'élance déjà dehors, langue pendante et oreilles redressées, tout content. Je ne tarde pas à le suivre sans un regard pour Oncle Jo ou Urban.

Je suis en train de seller Pinkie devant les boxes quand Urban s'empresse déjà de me rejoindre et je soupire silencieusement.

-Hey. Mec, comment dire... Il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

-J'ai pas vraiment le temps de bavarder. Je dis d'une voix ferme tout en continuant ce que j'ai à faire.

-Ecoute, c'est très important !

Il insiste et je serre les dents. Pas question de céder. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une forte envie de le claquer. Pourquoi cet homme m'irrite-t-il autant ?

-Peut-être plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai du travail. Je lui fais remarquer en le regardant dans les yeux. Maintenant, si tu permets...

Il se mord la lèvre et je me détourne de lui pour monter en selle, le visage sombre. Flash aboit et fait le fou, m'attendant avec impatience. Je fais tourner la jument et la lance au trot pour m'éloigner du Ranch.

-Hey ! Je peux peut-être aider ! Me crie Urban depuis là où je l'ai laissé.

\- Monte en selle alors. Je le défie en continuant ma route, direction les grandes plaines où se trouve les moutons.

C'est là que je me sens le mieux, loin de tout, libre de penser et profiter du grand air. C'était sans compter sur cet étranger obstiné à ne pas vouloir me laisser tranquille. Je suis assis non loin du troupeau, Pinkie broutant tranquillement derrière moi et Flash allongé à mes côtés, quand il apparaît de l'autre côté de la colline, en selle sur Lucky qui trottine vers nous. Spectacle que je dois avouer être amusant car il se fait promener par le cheval noir. Il doit s'accrocher à la crinière et se pencher en avant pour ne pas tomber et à la tête qu'il fait, il a l'air très mal à l'aise. Je secoue la tête et retiens à grande peine un rire traverser mes lèvres lorsqu'il arrive à notre hauteur.

-Oh woh oh ! Doucement ! Doucement ! Fait-il un peu paniqué en essayant d'arrêter Lucky et garder son équilibre précoce.

Je me relève afin d'attraper les rênes pour l'aider et il descend aussitôt en poussant un énorme soupir de soulagement.

-T'as jamais fait de cheval mais t'es assez fou pour monter et venir jusqu'ici. Je te tire mon chapeau.

-Te moque pas, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir plus d'une fois ! Y'a pas de frein sur ces trucs !

-T'aurais vu ta tête, c'était magique. Je me moque gentiment.

-Ahah. Très drôle.

Il m'aide ensuite à rassembler le troupeau pour les amener un peu plus loin et une fois que nous avons fini, le silence s'installe et nous regardons les moutons, assis dans l'herbe.

-C'est magnifique. Commente Urban au bout d'un certain moment.

-Ouais. J'affirme.

-Si seulement on pouvait vivre aussi sereinement, sans soucis, sans prise de tête...

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Comment ça "on" ? Comme je sens qu'il m'inclut aussi dans ce "On".

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Tu le sens toi aussi, pas vrai ?

J'inspire et me relève en faisant quelques pas en avant. Puis je me retourne vers lui avec un air agacé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je lui demande sèchement, pas sûr de vouloir continuer cette conversation et de connaître la suite.

Il se relève et me fait face, les bras levés vers le ciel.

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir !

-Mais savoir quoi ?! Comment un étranger comme toi peut me dire ce que je dois savoir alors qu'il ne me connait même pas ! Je m'emporte.

Il fait de son mieux pour rester calme et je sens qu'il cherche quelque chose en moi. Mais quoi ?

-Tu crois quoi que notre rencontre est un hasard ? N'en soit pas si sûr. Me dit-il calmement. Toi et moi, on est différents des autres.

-C'est la meilleure !

Quelque chose se tord en moi _. Il ne me connait pas, non. Il ne me connait pas_. J'essaie de me persuader. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite, les mains sur les hanches et je me dirige vers Pinkie pour me remettre en selle.

-Attends, s'il-te-plait ! Il faut que tu m'écout-

Il veut m'attraper par le bras pour m'empêcher de fuir mais je le repousse de toutes mes forces et mon geste l'envoie voler à plus de quatre mètres avant de rouler dans l'herbe. Mon souffle se coupe et je serre les poings à m'en faire blanchir les jointures pour me calmer. Il ne faut plus que je recommence. Surtout pas. Ca prouverait qu'il aurait raison.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es et je ne tiens pas à le savoir. Je l'informe tandis qu'il se relève, étonné.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu'il s'en aille, sur le champ et le plus loin possible. Je n'aime décidément pas cet étranger. Un parfait inconnu se permet de chambouler ma vie, mes certitudes et je ne peux pas l'accepter. J'ai toujours été différent des autres. Et alors ? Ça ne prouve rien.

Je regagne le Ranch sans l'attendre en galopant, plongé dans mes idées noires.

*o*o*o*

Dans le box, je caresse la jument pie, ayant regagné mon calme et étant plus détendu que tout à l'heure.

-C'est ma préférée. Je dis.

Urban me fixe avec un air désolé et je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dis ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à faire. Il n'a pas l'air de s'attacher à grand-chose lui.

-Henry.

-Tu viens de loin hein ?

-Santa Fe, Nouveau Mexique.

-Et tu as fait tout ce chemin juste pour me trouver et me dire quoi, qu'on a quelque chose en commun et qu'on ressent un je-ne-sais-quoi perturbant nos sens ?

-A quelque chose près, tu as beau nier je suis sûr que toi aussi ton instinct te dis d'aller vers l'Est... Mais si tu me laissais te montrer plutôt ? J'ai une affaire à régler en ville, pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi ? Me propose-t-il alors.

-Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Je lui dis sincèrement.

-Tu n'as pas à-

-Mais ça ne change en rien à mon opinion. Je l'interromps en reniflant. Je veux que tu partes. Et que tu ne reviennes pas. Je peux te déposer en ville en début d'après-midi.

Il baissa les yeux et hocha la tête, vaincu.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite : **L'Etranger (III) - _We Will Fall, Until We Will Rise._**

 _Pour ceux & celles qui aimerait avoir un aperçu du physique à quoi pourrait ressembler les personnages (sinon libre à vous d'imaginer) :_

 _Peter : Ben Barnes ou Tyler Blackburn (cheveux longs et barbe)._

 _Will : Ben Barnes (cheveux courts) ou Matt Bomer._


	5. 3 We'll Fall Until We'll Rise

Bonjour, voici le troisième chapitre ! Bonne lecture.

 **Musique :** Letters From The Sky - Civil Twilight

* * *

 **L'Etranger (III).** _ **We Will Fall, Until We Will Rise.**_

Sur la route du retour, c'est un silence de mort qui s'est installé dans la voiture. Henry a emprunté le véhicule à son oncle pour pouvoir me ramener et fixe droit devant lui en évitant soigneusement de jeter un coup d'œil dans ma direction. De mon côté je regarde le paysage montagneux défiler, dégoûté. Si j'avais su que cette rencontre allait être un tel échec, je serai allé directement à l'Est. Ce mec est buté comme jamais. Il a nié tout du long comprendre quelque chose à ce que je lui racontais pourtant tout dans son comportement portait à croire que ça ne lui était pas inconnu. Il n'aurait pas agi de manière aussi excessive sinon. Mon instinct m'attire vers lui et je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censé faire avec lui. Je vais devoir continuer la route tout seul malgré tous mes efforts pour le persuader. Tant pis... Je ne peux pas le forcer après tout. On approche de la ville. Je lui dis que j'ai garé mon véhicule sur le parking de la rive ouest et il me dépose juste devant le pick-up.

-Si tu dois aller à Teton Village, c'est par là.

Il me montre la route à suivre du doigt et je le remercie promptement. J'attends qu'il ait redémarré avant de pousser un soupir et monter dans le pick-up. C'est donc ici que s'achève notre aventure. _Pfff..._ J'allume la radio à fond pour ne plus y penser et file droit vers Teton Village. Je me dis que j'aurais pu les apprécier tous les deux. Même le cheval. Et aussi qu'Henry a de la chance d'avoir une famille, un toit, une vie... _Rah ! Mais arrête de penser à lui bon sang !_ Je me reprends et m'arrête à Teton avant de retourner sur mon siège pour attraper mon sac sur la banquette arrière. Je farfouille dedans, écartant le pistolet, le fusil, le bocal de sel et les livres pour attraper un badge de police.

Mon but est de récolter le maximum d'informations autour du voisinage afin de comprendre comment sont mortes les victimes. Et surtout qui ou quoi est derrière tout ça. ça me prend toute l'après-midi. La dernière victime, propriétaire de la maison au bout de la rue, se serait suicidée en se pendant dans sa chambre. Les voisins n'ont rien vu ou entendu d'inhabituel le soir de sa mort et n'ont pas été interpellé par ses cris car il était fréquent de l'entendre hurler. Certains se sont plaints pour tapage nocturne mais rien à faire, ça continuait nuit après nuit. D'autres plaignaient sa pauvre femme, si c'est sur elle qu'il criait ou frappait. Pourtant, personne ne l'avait jamais vu avec une femme. Plusieurs personnes m'avouèrent qu'ils pensaient sans trop y croire que la maison était hantée ou maudite car toutes les victimes ont été retrouvées dans cette maison. Bref, même avec tout ça, je ne sais pas encore à quoi j'ai à faire même si quelques petites idées me trottent en tête. Je décide donc d'aller sur place directement, la nuit venue.

C'est une baraque immense et je dois passer par-dessus le mur en pierre depuis le jardin car le portail a été condamné par la police pour éviter que les badauds viennent faire les curieux sur la scène de crime. Lampe torche en main et fusil à l'épaule, je m'avance prudemment jusqu'à la porte de derrière. Elle est fermée à clé et je parviens à l'ouvrir à l'aide d'une épingle au bout d'une petite minute. Celle-ci s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre et je pénètre à l'intérieur des lieux en pointant le bout de mon fusil devant moi tout en marchant à pas de loup. Je traverse le hall puis longe les longs corridors et le silence est oppressant, tant les lieux sont glauques. Une ombre dans un coin me fait sursauter et je me tourne dans cette direction le cœur battant la chamade.

-Miaou ?

-Sérieusement ? Je rouspète en soulevant le chaton gris par la peau du cou. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là toi ? T'es sur une scène de crime tu sais ça ?

Bon okay, moi aussi. Mais pour une bonne raison. Un autre bruit au bout du couloir retient mon attention et je repose le chaton pour me concentrer sur ce que j'ai à faire. Je continue mon expédition jusqu'à arriver dans la chambre où j'ai entendu le bruit. Je ne trouve rien à part une chaise renversée et j'imagine que c'est là qu'a dû se pendre le malheureux. Je sens soudain un souffle derrière moi qui me fait hérisser les poils de la nuque et je tourne la tête lentement pour voir un fantôme me fixer avec de grands yeux exorbités. Sous le choc je tombe à la renverse et il fonce à l'endroit où j'étais une seconde plus tôt pour m'attraper. Je tire mais le rate et il prend la poudre d'escampette en traversant le mur dans un cri... fantomatique ? De spectre tueur indigné. Je me relève le plus vite possible, dérapant sur le parquet pour sortir de la pièce et courir après le fantôme. Ou plutôt les fantômes. En effet, plusieurs viennent d'apparaître sur mon chemin et ils n'ont pas l'air commode. J'ouvre la porte du couloir en grand et je m'arrête net sous la surprise.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je hurle.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurle Henry en même temps que moi.

-Mec, tu m'as foutu les chocottes ! Je m'écrie.

Le brun me regarde complètement ahuri avec ses grands yeux bleus.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? J'ai entendu tir- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette arme ?!

-Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, attrape ça !

Je lui lance un revolver et il le rattrape de justesse, mais il est complètement dépassé par les événements et un fantôme nous fonce dessus à vitesse grand V. Heureusement, j'ai le temps de relever mon fusil et lui tirer dessus. Il disparaît tandis qu'Henry se protège les oreilles avec ses mains.

-Dépêches-toi ils vont revenir ! Je lui dis en longeant le couloir.

-Woh ! Attends, tu m'expliques là ?!

Je me retourne vers lui.

-On est encerclé par des fantômes psychopathes prêts à nous sauter dessus ! Oui, Henry, les fantômes existent. Même qu'ils tuent les vivants parfois. Et ça, je lui explique en montrant mon fusil, ça ne va pas les retenir bien longtemps, donc on se bouge et vite !

-Tu leur tires dessus ? Me sort mon nouvel équipier stupéfait, n'y croyant pas vraiment.

-Ils n'aiment pas le sel. Je réponds comme si c'était une évidence, en lui désignant les munitions.

Henry roule des yeux et nous descendons au premier étage, moi en premier pour tirer sur ceux qui s'approchent trop près. Je fini de descendre l'escalier et une commode sort de je ne sais où pour me plaquer contre le mur. _Bordel de merde !_ Je grimace comme j'essaie de la bouger pour me décoincer mais rien n'y fait, cette saloperie de fantôme à l'autre bout de la pièce fait en sorte qu'elle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Je me sens écrasé quand d'un coup la pression relâche après un 'bang' bien distinct. Henry vient de tirer avec le revolver sur le fantôme et s'empresse de m'aider à repousser la commode.

-Merci vieux. Je dis dans un souffle.

-Pas de quoi.

On continue à avancer mais la porte qui devait nous mener au rez-de-chaussée se ferme devant notre nez et impossible de l'ouvrir.

-Bon sang ! On est piégé !

-Je crois qu'on les a un peu énervés...

-Non tu crois ? Rétorque Henry en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans la pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demandé.

On entend des sirènes au loin qui se rapprochent. La police.

-Il manquait plus qu'eux... Je grogne.

-Les voisins ont dû être alertés par les coups de feu. C'est malin.

-Si on reste ici, t'es fichu.

-Comment ça JE suis fichu ? Et toi, tu l'es pas peut-être ?

-Toi t'es du coin, contrairement à moi. Et moi, j'ai un badge.

-T'as vraiment pas une tête de flic, tu sais ça ?

-Fed, je réplique. Fed.

-Quoiqu'il en soit. On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Je réfléchis, je réfléchis !

Je tourne en rond pour trouver une solution mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Saloperies de fantômes !

Henry m'attrape par le manche et regarde d'un côté de la pièce avec un air très décidé.

-Ok, on a pas le choix... COURS !

Il m'entraîne avec lui et nous courons vers la fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin. Je n'ai pas le temps de contester que nous sautons déjà, brisant le verre et atterrissant au lourdement au sol avant de rouler sur le côté.

-Je te retiens avec tes idées saugrenues toi ! Je lui fais remarquer.

On se relève déjà et nous sortons par derrière en enjambant le muret avant de décamper vite fait.

*o*o*o*o*

-Donc t'es un Fed chasseur de fantômes tueurs en série, c'est ça ?

Je ris en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau qu'il prend volontiers. On a piqué un sprint jusqu'à ma voiture, garée un peu plus loin dans un coin tranquille et on s'est assis par terre pour reprendre notre souffle.

-Non, juste un _Ghostbuster_. Je lance en imitant Raymond Stantz.

Henry secoue la tête avec un sourire amusé en me voyant faire le pitre.

-Alors cette vague de suicide, c'était en fait des meurtres.

-Hum, je ne sais pas, quelque chose me chiffonne dans cette histoire. Que le fantôme du proprio' vienne hanter sa baraque pour faire fuir les nouveaux proprios' passe mais de là à ce que ça soit toutes les victimes qui reviennent... Mais bon, le plus embêtant maintenant ce que je ne sais pas où est leur corps.

-Comment ça ?

-Le seul moyen de les faire partir pour de bon, c'est de les brûler.

-Réjouissant. Renifle Henry, pas vraiment ravi d'entendre ça. Mais... je crois savoir où ils sont. Me confie-t-il.

-Ok c'est partit. En voiture !

-Oh woh ! Attends, il est hors de question que je monte dans ce... truc ! Me fait-il en désignant mon vieux tas de ferraille.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Monte. Je réponds, et ce n'est pas une suggestion.

*o*o*o*o*

Nous avons roulé jusqu'au cimetière et avons marché dans ses allées pour retrouver les tombes. Malheureusement, tout ce que nous avons pu trouver, ce sont des stèles à leur mémoire. Les corps avaient étaient incinérés.

-Et maintenant...? Me demande tout bas mon compagnon.

-Maintenant, ça va pas te plaire.

Le brun a levé un sourcil interrogatif avant que je lui annonce qu'on retournait à la maison hantée.

*o*o*o*o*

Il est plus de minuit lorsqu'on arrive sur les lieux. Les policiers sont fort heureusement repartis, n'ayant rien trouvé et nous nous réintroduisons dans la demeure comme des cambrioleurs. Cette fois-ci, on essaie de rester discret, espérant ne pas réveiller les morts.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? Me glisse Henry à l'oreille.

-Des objets appartenant à chacune des victimes. Je murmure en retour en regardant partout et dans tous les tiroirs et les placards.

-Comment on est censé savoir quoi appartenait à qui ?

Je hausse les épaules tout en continuant les recherches. Quelques minutes plus tard, Henry m'interpelle depuis le salon.

-Psscht, Urban ! Viens voir ça !

Je m'empresse de le rejoindre et il me présente un petit sachet rose contenant tout un tas de bagues différentes.

-On dirait bien qu'on tient le trésor !

-Ça aussi on doit le brûler ? Suppose-t-il. On va avoir du mal.

Je souris, une petite idée en tête.

-Bouge pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Un peu plus tard, et un peu d'huile versé sur les bijoux, nous avons un beau feu dans la cheminée de la maison. Les fantômes courroucés apparaissent devant nous mais s'évaporent avant d'avoir pu nous approcher. Et cette folle histoire prend enfin fin.

*o*o*o*o*

-Tu sais ce qu'il y a là-bas ?

Henry regarde vers l'Est tandis que je range le matériel utilisé pendant la nuit dans le sac. Une fois zippé, je le jette à l'arrière du pick-up et suis son regard.

-Franchement ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être que c'est une autre personne comme nous, après tout, c'est bien en suivant ce 'sentiment' que je t'ai trouvé... ou peut-être que c'est quelque chose _d'important_. Je murmure, pensif.

Le brun me dévisage un instant en plissant les yeux à cause du soleil qui tape déjà, tout aussi songeur.

-De toute manière, le seul moyen de le découvrir, c'est en suivant cette route. Je déclare en désignant du doigt le chemin à suivre, le bras tendu vers l'Est. Je laisse retomber mon bras et jauge Henry du regard.

-Tu es prêt ?

Celui-ci inspire longuement pour gonfler ses poumons d'air, comme pour se donner du courage et hoche la tête.

-Ouais. Ouais, je suis prêt. Mais d'abord il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

Je roule jusqu'au Ranch sur sa demande. Je m'arrête un peu avant -environ à une centaine de mètres, sur le bord de la route et nous observons la bâtisse et ses plaines immenses et verdoyantes. Je tourne mon regard vers Henry et sa mâchoire est crispée. C'est un choix difficile mais il a pris sa décision. Il va finalement tout abandonner pour me suivre. Cette histoire de fantôme lui a comme qui dirait ouvert les yeux.

Lorsqu'il m'a laissé à Moose City hier midi, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que je lui ai dit. A la moitié de son trajet retour il s'est arrêté et a changé d'avis, faisant demi-tour pour me rejoindre à Teton Village. Il m'a retrouvé dans la demeure hantée en se demandant vraiment ce que je pouvais bien faire là. Quand il a vu les fantômes, je pense qu'il a compris. Je sais que les créatures surnaturelles existent, et je sais aussi qu'elles peuvent être de redoutables tueuses. Mais peu d'Hommes le savent. C'est en parti pour ça que je suis devenu Chasseur. L'autre raison qui me motive, c'est pour comprendre quelle créature je suis moi. Je pensais être seul mais je ne le suis pas. Quand j'ai vu Henry, j'ai su qu'il était comme moi.

-J'y vais. Se décide ce dernier en descendant de la voiture.

Il claque la portière et se dirige vers le Ranch. Je reste au volant, l'observant simplement s'éloigner. Il n'y reste pas longtemps, un quart d'heure tout au plus. Lorsqu'il revient, il n'a sur l'épaule qu'un tout petit sac à dos. Alors ses affaires personnelles ne se résument qu'à ça ? Je démarre toutefois sans poser de question. Je sais qu'il fait semblant d'être détaché de tout ça. Mais au fond de lui, je sens que quitter Oncle Jo et le Ranch ne le laisse pas indifférent. Bien au contraire, ça le blesse au plus au point et j'ai un pincement au cœur de l'arracher à ce petit monde si tranquille.

-La route risque d'être longue. Je sors, essayant de casser ce silence trop long et déprimant. J'espère que tu es bien installé.

-Au poil Urban.

Ah. J'avais oublié ce point.

-Au fait, je crois que des présentations s'imposent. De véritables présentations je veux dire. Je ne m'appelle pas Urban, et encore moins James. C'est Peter.

-Et moi Will. M'avoue le brun.

-...Pas de nom de famille ? Je demande doucement.

-Non. Je n'ai jamais été lié à Oncle Jo ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

Je vois qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie d'en parler et je le comprends parfaitement, c'est un sujet délicat. Nous avons un nouveau point commun. Nous n'avons pas connu notre famille biologique. Nous sommes orphelins.

Ce voyage ne va pas se faire sans encombre, je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Et je sens, malgré les quelques liens que nous avons tissés ensemble, qu'il va lui être difficile de parler de tout ce qu'il a vécu et ressenti ces dernières années. Il va falloir être patient et y aller petit à petit. Peut-être qu'en commençant à lui raconter ma propre expérience, cela l'aidera à se confier plus facilement. Je me lance alors.

-J'avais huit ans quand j'ai découvert que j'avais des capacités spéciales. Au début ça m'a fichu la trouille. Je me demandais si c'était normal.

Et si Will ne me regarde pas, je sais qu'il m'écoute attentivement. Je continue donc, alors que les kilomètres défilent devant nos yeux.

*o*o*o*o*

 _Qui sommes-nous ? Quel lien nous unit ?_ Nous ne sommes pas comme les autres, nous sommes différents. Nous pensions être seuls mais nous nous sommes trompés. Ensemble, nous sommes plus forts, et nous avancerons pour trouver les réponses à nos questions. Plus nous approchons de l'Est et plus le sentiment que nous avons devient fort. Encore plus fort que celui qui me lie à Will. Les réponses sont là-bas... J'en suis sûr.

* * *

La suite vendredi prochain : **Sur la Route (I)** **.** **_A Long Story._**


	6. 4 A Long Story

**Hello everybody, aujourd'hui nous retrouvons notre duo sur la route. C'est un chapitre cool avant que l'aventure commence réellement.**

 **P.S. : J'ai glissé quelques anecdotes et références cinématographiques &autres dans cette fiction, j'adore ça... Enjoy !  
**

 **Musique :** Redbone - Come And Get Your Love

* * *

 **Sur la Route (I). **_**A Long Story.**_

Après m'avoir bassiné avec ses références cinématographiques et musicales - car oui Peter est un fan incontesté d'une musique venant d'un autre temps et me l'a bien fait savoir en me traitant d'inculte, d'ermite et d'autre chose que seul lui comprend ici.

(-Quoi comment ça tu connais pas Blue Swede ?! S'étrangle presque Peter.

-Non, je ne vois vraiment pas. Je fais en haussant les épaules, pas vraiment affecté.

-TU plaisantes j'espère ! "Hooked On A Feeling" ? "Come And Get Your Love" ! NON ?!

-Non. Je réponds simplement.

-Mais, _Star Lord_ quoi... !

-Hm mm. J'acquiesce mais tout ça m'est totalement inconnu.

-Mec, Les Gardiens de la Galaxie ! T'as jamais vu Les Gardiens de la Galaxie ! S'écrie-t-il hystérique, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

A croire que je viens d'une autre planète.

-Non mais c'est pas possible là, il va falloir remédier à ça dans les plus brefs délais ! Déclare Peter indigné.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il a brutalisé le CD contenant toutes les musiques du film en le mettant dans l'autoradio et a monté le volume à fond avant de se trémousser sur son siège en chantant bien haut et fort les paroles.

-Allez mec, fait pas ton Groot et détends-toi !

Je hausse un sourcil bien haut alors qu'il continue dans son délire et je sens que ce voyage en voiture va être long. Surtout s'il continue de se prendre pour ce fameux _Star Lord._ )-

Je me suis finalement endormi pour me réveiller quelques heures plus tard une fois sortis du Wyoming, les bras croisés et la tête calée entre le dossier et la vitre du pick-up. Je grimace et me redresse, la nuque endolorie à cause de la position inconfortable que j'ai adoptée pendant mon sommeil. Je fais craquer mon cou et me repositionne correctement pour regarder la route devant moi. Peter me jette un coup d'œil et sourit.

-Alors la forme champion ?

Je gémis pour toute réponse, l'esprit encore un peu engourdi.

-' N'est où ? Je demande un peu plus tard, lorsque j'arrive enfin à aligner deux mots sans avoir la voix pâteuse et en étant enfin d'humeur à discuter.

-Nebraska.

-Hum.

Je regarde le paysage défiler et tout ça est nouveau pour moi. Je n'ai jamais quitté le Wyoming auparavant, enfin... aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir. Oncle Jo m'a recueilli quand j'étais encore petit. Ah Oncle Jo... je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile de le quitter. Quand je suis allé chercher mes affaires au Ranch, je l'ai fait en pensant partir sans un au revoir en prenant la fuite à l'anglaise mais quand je me suis retrouvé en face de lui, je me suis aussitôt sentit coupable. Nous n'étions pas si proche, on s'engueulait tout le temps, il râlait beaucoup quand le travail était mal fait et des fois même pour un rien. J'ai beau l'appeler mon Oncle, nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté, nous n'avons jamais eu une quelconque relation "père-fils", nous ne nous sommes pas montré de l'affection l'un pour l'autre ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Ce n'est pas son truc et je n'étais pas plus doué que lui pour ça. Parfois, je me demandais même pourquoi il m'avait pris sous son aile, lui qui n'aime personne.

Encore une fois j'avais tort. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux ce jour-là. De l'amour, de l'inquiétude. Et ça m'a bouleversé comme jamais je ne l'aurai cru. Tout ce que je croyais, tout ce que je pensais savoir sur lui était faux. Toutes ces années je l'ai mal jugé. Il m'a aimé, maintenant j'en suis sûr, mais il m'aimait à sa façon. Il avait beau être un petit bonhomme rustre et cru dans ses mots, ce n'était qu'une façade car son amour, il me le montrait par ses gestes et non par les paroles... Mais je n'ai pas su décrypter les signes. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être aveugle !

-Donc tu pars. Il m'a fait.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Il a vu mon sac et il a su. Et il n'allait pas m'empêcher de partir. Il n'a pas fait un geste. Il m'a juste regardé derrière les carreaux de ses petites lunettes rondes en attendant que je parle. Je n'ai pas pu décrocher un mot.

-Prend soin de toi bonhomme.

Mon cœur se serra et je pinçais mes lèvres avant de hocher la tête.

Je me demande si au fond il ne savait pas déjà que ce moment finirait par arriver...

-Tu veux que je remette le CD ? me lance Peter comme le silence se fait sentir dans l'habitacle.

 _Pitié_ pensais-je en soupirant mentalement.

-Je suis sûr que tu as kiffé, Groot. Me taquine le brun en me lançant un de ses sourires espiègle.

-Seulement si tu la mets en sourdine _Peter_ _Lord_ , j'ai déjà un tympan de crevé vu comment tu chantes faux.

- _Miaou_.

Je fronce les sourcils et me tourne vers Peter.

-... Comment ça " _Miaou_ " ?

-... C'est pas moi. Réplique-t-il en regardant la route fixement. _Trop_ fixement.

-Peter. Ne me dit pas qu'il y a un chat là-dedans. Je fais réprobateur en désignant le sac sur la banquette arrière.

-...

-...

J'avance un bras vers le sac pour le tourner vers moi et je m'aperçois qu'il y a bien un chaton, montrant enfin sa tête depuis l'ouverture du sac. Il en sort tout en s'étirant gracieusement et secoue la tête avant de nous observer en miaulant.

-Putain mec ! Je lâche -j'ai déjà réussi à copier le langage fleuri de Peter et je sens que le type a déjà une influence sur moi, et pas dans le bon sens.

-Il a dû s'y glisser pendant la chasse...

-Peter... Je le préviens, lui adressant un regard noir.

-Okay ! Okay ! J'ai pas pu résister ! Il était dans la maison hantée et il n'est pas tatoué ni pucé alors je l'ai pris ! Se défendit-il. Du coup on peut l'emmener avec nous, s'il te plaiiit !

-Le garder ? Il en est hors de question ! Je m'insurge en retirant ma main vivement alors que le chat se redresse et avance.

-Roooh aller ! J'ai toujours voulu avoir un animal ! Il prend pas de place en plus ! Me supplia carrément le brun au volant.

-Fait le sortir de cette voiture !

-Mais pourquoi ! Geint Peter.

Et le chat continue à avancer sur la banquette, je le vois qui s'approche et saute sur mes genoux. Je gesticule sur le siège et levant mes mains à hauteur de visage pour me défendre, ne voulant surtout pas que cette boule de poils me touche.

-Fait le descendre ! Je m'écrie alors.

-Will, il va pas te bouffer !

-Mais je suis allergique bordel !

*o*o*o*o*

Nous nous sommes arrêtés au premier village qui se trouvait sur notre route. Peter a fait descendre le félin et lui donne une grattouille derrière l'oreille comme dernière caresse avant de se relever.

-Désolé petit chat, tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul maintenant.

Le dit chat ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher car il se frotte contre sa jambe et Peter doit faire quelques mouvements avec ses mains pour le forcer à partir. Je suis appuyé contre le pick-up et me redresse quand il revient enfin.

-Allergique hein ? Me fait-il et je sais qu'il se moque encore de moi.

-Fiche moi la paix. Je réplique en retenant à grande peine de rouler des yeux et en ouvrant la portière pour remonter dans le véhicule. Il ne dit rien mais affiche un grand sourire ce qui suffit à me faire enrager. Nous repartons finalement, toujours en direction de l'Est. Peter me propose un paquet de chips un peu plus tard en guise de déjeuner. Il n'a pas envie de s'arrêter pour midi, préférant avaler un maximum de kilomètres avant la tombée de la nuit.

Il est dix-huit heures passée et nous dépassons une énième ville. Peter baille et décide qu'il est temps de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Nous sommes tous les deux éreintés et une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur ne nous ferait pas de mal après nos aventures de ce matin. Je le vois quitter la route principale pour prendre un petit chemin en terre qui s'enfonce dans un sous-bois et au bout d'une minute, il se gare entre les arbres. Je lui lance un regard troublé car il n'y a rien ici. Nous sommes perdus dans une forêt en plein milieu du Nebraska.

-Tu m'expliques ce qu'on fait ici Peter ? Je l'interroge.

-Descend et viens m'aider plutôt, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Me répond le brun en sautant hors de la voiture.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes. Je le rejoins donc à l'arrière du véhicule d'où il tire un grand sac pour le faire tomber et le traîne un peu plus loin sous les arbres. Il en sort une espèce de grande bâche bien pliée, des grandes barres en métal et des piquets.

-...Du camping ? Tu es sérieux ? Je lâche, ahuri.

-Au moins tu es avec les tiens Groot ! Me fait-il en me désignant les arbres puis en commençant à déplier la tente.

-Mais arrête avec ça ! Pourquoi on ne s'est pas arrêté dans un motel, dans la dernière ville ?

-Hum... L'habitude sans doute. Me souffle-t-il.

Je hausse les sourcils bien hauts, ne m'attendant pas du tout à ça. Alors comme ça monsieur à l'habitude de dormir dehors, loin de la civilisation... et c'est moi le misanthrope ?

-Tu viens m'aider ou pas ?

C'est une toute petite tente, mais on peut y rentrer à deux. Une fois montée, nous avons ramassé un peu de bois et avons allumé un feu de camps, pour nous réchauffer et manger chaud.

-Je déteste les motels, m'avoue Peter alors que je finis mon repas. Les matelas sont trop mous, l'eau trop calcaire, les murs épais comme du papier de verre, de sorte que l'on entend tout ce qui se passe dans les chambres voisines. Sans parler des couvertures. Elles grattent à mort.

Je souris et pose ma gamelle à côté de moi, sur le tronc où je suis assis.

-C'est pour ça que tu dors à la dure ?

-ça et pas que.

Je me penche un peu en avant pour poser mes coudes sur mes genoux, attentif à ses dires.

-C'est une longue histoire. Soupire-t-il en levant les yeux vers la cime des arbres, avant de les baisser pour rencontrer les miens.

Ses orbes dorées sont incroyablement brillantes dans la nuit. Elles me promettent une histoire plein de rebondissements et non sans émoi. Et cette lueur dans le regard... J'y trouve même quelque chose de tragique en l'étudiant plus attentivement.

-Quand je t'ai dit que je venais de Santa Fe, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai...

 _Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de vrai dans tout ce que tu m'as dit aujourd'hui ?_ J'ai envie de lui demander, mais je m'abstiens, car après tout, moi aussi je lui ai menti, sur mon nom, très probablement pour la même raison qu'il ne m'a pas dit le sien dans un premier temps. Nous vivons dans le mensonge depuis tout jeune je suppose afin de cacher qui nous sommes réellement.

-J'ai vécu là-bas, certes, mais ça remonte déjà à plusieurs années. Depuis j'ai traversé pas mal d'Etats. Le Nouveau-Mexique, L'Arizona, L'Utah, Un bout de la Californie et du Nevada... Je n'ai pas entreprit ce voyage du jour au lendemain. M'informe-t-il en secouant la tête. Non, j'ai attendu des années entières, réfléchi durant des mois, me suis remis en question pendant des semaines. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à partir. Je le sentais. Il fallait d'abord que je m'entraîne. Je suis allé dans les déserts du Nouveau-Mexique, là où nul n'allait pour être sûr d'être seul lorsque j'essayais de maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Apprendre à utiliser la télékinésie n'est pas chose facile.

C'est la première capacité qu'il a découvert, il me l'a dit plus tôt ce matin. Et je n'imaginais pas à quel point ça avait été aussi dur pour lui. Il s'est retrouvé seul face à ces étranges pouvoirs qui se sont manifesté du jour au lendemain, vous faisant sentir plus fort et en même temps plus vulnérable. J'ai de mon côté fait plusieurs crises de panique au début, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait en moi. C'est Oncle Jo qui venait me calmer et je m'efforçais à ravaler mes pleurs de peur qu'il me rejette s'il découvre ce que j'étais capable de faire. Par la suite, je me suis moi-même livré à quelques petites expériences, lorsque j'étais isolé en montagne.

-Je me suis ensuite rendu à Death Valley, en Californie pour poursuivre mon entraînement et où j'ai appris à survivre dans des conditions...plus que précaire. Il peut parfois faire plus de cinquante-cinq degrés au soleil la journée. Je te laisse imaginer ce que j'ai dû endurer.

Il fait une pause dans son récit et je suis abasourdi en entendant cette partie de son aventure. Il a poussé son corps à ses limites, et il aurait très bien pu mourir plusieurs fois dans ces conditions. Je ne le regarde maintenant plus comme un gamin impulsif et inconscient mais comme un homme fort, audacieux et un peu fou qui va au bout de ce qu'il veut faire sans jamais abandonner. Je ne pourrais jamais plus me moquer de lui de ce côté-là. Quel autre homme est assez fou pour passer ses journées dans le désert avec seulement un sac à dos ?

-Et puis il y a quelques semaines, j'ai senti que c'était le moment. J'étais fin prêt à entamer ce long voyage. Mais si j'avais su que t'étais comme moi, je serai venu plus tôt j'imagine. Lance-t-il avec une pointe d'humour avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

-Et cette histoire de fantôme ? Je veux dire, pourquoi es-tu devenu un "chasseur" ? Je l'interroge, ne voyant pas le lien.

-Crois-moi, ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de fantôme comme tu dis. Il y a un tas d'autres créatures surnaturelles pire que ça. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Déclare-t-il en se relevant pour mettre fin à la discussion.

Ça sera tout pour ce soir j'imagine. Peter éteint le feu et se dirige vers la tente avant de s'y glisser. Je le suis mais m'arrête devant l'entrée qu'il a laissée ouverte.

-Tu viens oui ou non ? Se renseigne-t-il en se glissant dans son sac de couchage.

-Tu es sûr qu'on rentre à deux là-dessous ? Je demande pas convaincu.

-Ecoute, si tu veux dormir dans le pick-up c'est ton problème, mais je te préviens, la banquette arrière est carrément moins confortable que cette tente. Et en plus...

-...Quoi ?

-...Y'a des poils de chat.

Un grand sourire naît sur les lèvres du brun et mon regard s'assombrit. Je rentre dans la tente et referme derrière moi avant de me glisser à mon tour sous les couvertures en remontant la fermeture éclair de ma veste jusqu'en haut.

-Rah mais pousses tes pieds de là ! Rouspète Peter en se tournant de son côté.

-Tu prends trop de place mec.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

-Mais bien sûr, je grogne en tirant la couverture de mon côté.

Je sens que cette nuit ça va être génial.

* * *

Peter et Will apprennent doucement à se connaître...

La suite, le week-end prochain avec : _**Sur la route (II). Up  & Down.**_

 **La référence du chapitre du jour :** Le film "Les Gardiens de la Galaxie" avec la musique "Come And Get Your Love" et "Hooked On A Feeling" de Blue Swede. Peter ici présent se prend pour Star Lord alias Peter Quill. (Le prénom n'a pas été choisi exprès. Mais j'ai trouvé ça excellent sur le coup).


	7. 5 Up & Down

**Bonjour !**

 **De retour aujourd'hui avec un chapitre un peu plus long; sur la route avec le duo de choc, de nouvelles aventures attendent les deux garçons qui commencent petit à petit à se connaître et à s'apprécier.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Musique :** Runnin - Adam Lambert (Asia - Only Time Will Tell)

* * *

 **Sur la route (II). _Up & Down_**

-Debout là-dedans ! Je m'écrie joyeusement en tapant sur le tissu de la tente.

-Hrmgrrrgf. Me répond une voix ensommeillée à l'intérieur.

Je passe la tête par l'ouverture pour voir un Will emmitouflé dans la couverture, avec des petits yeux, les cheveux en pagaille et un air renfrogné non feint.

-Lèves-toi marmotte, tu vas louper le petit déjeuner !

-Hmmmm, croissants' ? Marmonne-t-il.

-Tu rêves ! Je m'exclame en pouffant.

Will est vraiment drôle au réveil même si c'est involontaire et je dois dire que je ne suis pas prêt de m'ennuyer avec lui. Cependant, il reste assez réservé, comme s'il était gêné. Sûrement parce qu'on ne se connait pas encore beaucoup. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça ne va pas durer ! Oh ça non ! Comptez sur moi pour le décoincer. Il est jeune et je suis sûr qu'il a envie de se lâcher mais ne sait juste pas comment faire. Il a vécu avec un vieux et loin de tout après tout. Qu'importe ça va changer !

Lorsqu'il sort de dessous la tente après s'être changé, je lui tends un café qu'il prend volontiers en me gratifiant d'un petit merci. Je prends soin de ranger correctement la tente dans son sac pendant que Will charge la voiture avec nos affaires. Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous sommes déjà de retour sur la route.

-Pas trop dur cette nuit ?

-Je suis aussi raide qu'une planche en bois si tu veux savoir. Sans compter que t'as ronflé une bonne partie de la nuit.

-Tu rigoles ?

-J'ai très bien dormi. Merci de t'en inquiéter. Il me fait, un peu moqueur. Par contre je ne dirai pas non pour un vrai déjeuner cette fois.

-Okay. Je te dois bien ça. Puis je meurs de faim moi aussi.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la capitale du Nebraska, Lincoln, que nous atteignons vers l'heure de midi. Nous ne cherchons pas longtemps un petit restaurant nous convenant tous deux, la devanture ainsi que les odeurs qui s'échappent de la cuisine nous ouvrant l'appétit.

Apparemment Will s'attendait à ce que je prenne un hamburger quatre étages car quand la serveuse apporte notre commande, il me regarde comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre. Je pioche dans ma salade en maugréant -c'est quoi ces préjugés à la fin ?- et il préfère heureusement se taire pour se concentrer sur son propre plat, goûtant les frites maison de l'enseigne. La serveuse est repartie en trottinant et cache son visage derrière son plateau mais je peux aisément voir qu'elle rougit. Will n'a rien remarqué et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire part de mon observation.

-Je crois que notre couverture est grillée.

Will relève ses yeux océan pour me regarder en se demandant de quoi je parle et je fais un petit signe de tête suggestif sur le côté. Il jette alors discrètement un œil vers la serveuse qui a rejoint sa collègue et qui murmurent toutes deux avec animosité en nous jetant des coups d'œil. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que Will et moi-même sommes leur centre d'attention. Celui-ci se tourne d'ailleurs à nouveau vers moi et me lance un regard blasé.

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas intéressé. Je dis à voix basse, indigné.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit dans nos objectifs premiers. Réplique-t-il en coupant sa viande.

-Arrête ! Elles sont super-mignonnes ! Y'en a pas une qui te plait ?

-Peter, je m'en fiche. Me lâche-t-il, en haussant les épaules d'un air complètement détaché.

Putain, je suis sûr qu'il ment et qu'il se cache derrière un masque. En vrai il doit rougir de gêne qu'on le matte aussi ouvertement. J'ai une envie soudaine de me lever et de le secouer. On ne me l'a fait pas à moi.

-T'es vraiment pas drôle Willy. Je soupire en jouant avec une tomate-cerise du bout de ma fourchette.

Nous mangeons finalement sans trop nous crêper le chignon -ce serait bête de faire un scandale alors que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis avant-hier et que nous sommes au beau milieu d'un restaurant, n'est-ce pas ? Le déjeuner se fait donc en silence et je suis en pleine lecture du journal quand le café arrive à notre table. Will m'observe silencieusement tout en prenant une gorgée de sa tasse mais je suis trop concentré pour m'en soucier. Lire les nouvelles locales est quelque chose que je fais automatiquement lorsque j'arrive dans une ville. Allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai besoin de m'informer sur ce qui s'y passe et aujourd'hui ça m'évite aussi de lancer des piques à mon cher coéquipier ici présent.

A la fin de ma lecture, je replie le journal et le jette sur la table avant de me lever et de sortir mon briquet et un paquet de cigarette.

-Tu fumes ? Me demande Will avec un air réprobateur.

-Non, j'évacue le stress. Je rétorque avec une pointe de dérision en sortant une cigarette pour la coincer entre les lèvres avant de m'éloigner.

Peter me tourne le dos et sort pour aller fumer devant le restaurant. Les grandes baies vitrées me permettent de le voir depuis ma table et je m'aperçois très vite qu'il commence à discuter avec la petite serveuse qui m'observait tout à l'heure. Elle doit être en pause et il en a profité pour aller lui taper la discute. Génial. Je finis par détourner mon attention, m'intéressant plutôt à finir mon café. Mes yeux se baladent sur la salle avant de tomber sur le journal que Peter a laissé. Je m'en empare et le feuillette distraitement. Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant et je m'apprête à le reposer lorsque le titre d'un article retient toute mon attention. Il est dit que plusieurs habitants de Lincoln sont portées disparus. La première personne, une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans, depuis six mois, un homme de la quarantaine depuis trois mois et les disparitions semblent se multiplier depuis le mois dernier. Les autorités commencent à penser qu'il ne s'agit plus d'un hasard et que quelqu'un les aurait enlevés. Les disparus n'ont pourtant aucun lien entre eux et il n'y a aucune preuve prouvant qu'il y a bien un agresseur. Bref, cette affaire reste une vraie énigme pour tout le monde. Je relève les yeux de l'article quand on vient m'apporter la note. J'en profite pour regarder dehors mais je ne vois plus Peter. Je le cherche des yeux mais de là où je me trouve, je ne le vois ni à l'extérieur ni à l'intérieur. Je me lève dans le but de vérifier s'il n'est pas au coin de la rue mais un bras se pose sur mon épaule et je me tourne vers le serveur qui me retient.

-Il faut payer avant de partir, Monsieur. Dit-il fermement en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je jure entre mes dents et m'empare de la note laissée sur la table avant de me diriger vers la caisse. Aussitôt fait, je sors du restaurant et cherche le brun des deux côtés de la rue mais il reste introuvable.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je lâche agacé en posant mes mains sur les hanches.

Si ça se trouve, il s'est tiré en me laissant en plan ici. Rien qu'à cette idée mon humeur se dégrade un peu plus et je me traite mentalement d'idiot. Quel naïf je suis pour me laisser embarquer dans un voyage avec un inconnu complétement barré ! Il a profité de mon moment d'inattention pour déguerpir et me laisser qui plus est, régler l'addition. Bah tient. Je me masse la nuque en poussant un soupir quand je m'aperçois que la serveuse avec laquelle Peter parlait dehors se trouve dans le restaurant et sert des clients. Je m'empresse de retourner à l'intérieur. La jeune femme se dirige vers la cuisine et je l'interpelle avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière la porte.

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle !

Elle se retourne vers moi, surprise et son visage s'illumine. Elle m'adresse un large sourire et je lui réponds avec un sourire gêné.

-Oui, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Heu.. Vous parliez avec mon ami. Dehors, tout de suite, et... Je bafouille en cherchant mes mots. Est-ce que vous savez s'il...

-Votre ami ? Il est parti à droite en sortant lorsque j'ai dû rentrer pour reprendre mon service.

-Merci. Je fais en m'éloignant mais je me stoppe dans mon élan pour me retourner vers la jeune femme. Est-ce que... Il vous a dit quelque chose ?

Les joues de la serveuse s'empourprent légèrement.

-Non, je veux dire... Attendez, si. Il m'a posé des questions, me demandant si je connaissais les personnes qui ont disparu. Je lui ai répondu que non, mais que je savais où habite la dernière femme portée disparue.

C'est bien ce que je craignais. J'aurai dû me douter que ce crétin ne faisait rien sans raison. Je me repasse la scène de tout à l'heure à toute vitesse dans ma tête. Je revois Peter en train de lire le journal. L'article. Se lever pour aller fumer. Fumer, mon œil oui. C'est juste un style qu'il se donne pour plaire aux filles et leur soutirer des informations au passage. Bon sang, si je le choppe, je lui fous mon poing à la figure. Et je le pense très fort alors que je me rends à l'adresse que m'a donnée la serveuse. Heureusement, ce n'est qu'à deux rues d'ici et il me faut à peine deux minutes pour y parvenir. Cependant et alors que je suis face à la maison concernée, je n'y trouve aucune trace du brun. Mais où a-t-il bien pu se rendre ? Je retourne sur mes pas pour m'assurer qu'il n'a pas pris la voiture pour mettre les voiles. Je suis soulagé en la voyant toujours garée sur le parking, derrière le restaurant. Ne reste plus qu'à retrouver son propriétaire. Je fais demi-tour et un papier accroché sur un poteau attire mon regard. Je l'arrache sans ménagement tout en marchant et observe le visage souriant sur la photo. C'est la jeune femme portée disparue. Ses proches ont dû placarder sa photo sur tous les murs de la ville dans l'espoir de la retrouver. Je me demande bien pourquoi Peter s'intéresse autant à cette affaire. J'en suis là dans mes réflexions lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante au front et au nez me fait basculer en arrière. Je porte une main à mon visage et réussis miraculeusement à retrouver mon équilibre alors que j'allais tomber en arrière. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre qu'on m'a donné un coup de tête qu'une main me serre le cou et me soulève du sol, m'empêchant alors de respirer.

-Tu es trop curieux, toi et ton copain. Me siffle une voix féminine et j'écarquille les yeux en reconnaissant la collègue de la petite serveuse de tout à l'heure.

Malgré sa petite taille et son corps frêle, elle n'a aucun mal à me tenir d'une seule main. Elle a une force phénoménale et ces yeux... Ils me lancent des éclairs !

Je lutte pour mon souffle en m'accrochant à son bras, espérant la faire lâcher prise mais elle resserre sa prise sur mon cou. Ma vue se trouble légèrement, toutefois, je peux voir un sourire cruel se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Mais ça ne fait rien... J'aime bien ton corps, tu es plutôt beau gosse... Je vais le prendre et après je m'occuperai de lui.

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte mais l'important, c'est qu'elle me lâche lorsqu'elle se prend une planche en bois en pleine tête. Je tombe à genoux et tousse lorsque l'air s'engouffre dans ma gorge sèche avant de relever les yeux pour voir Peter, inquiet, laisser tomber la planche en bois qu'il tenait pour m'aider à me relever. La serveuse en profite pour se faire la malle.

-Will, rien de cassé ?!

Je titube un instant et suis obligé de m'agripper à son manteau pour ne pas retomber.

-Bon sang... Peter... T'étais passé où, bordel... Je demande d'une voix hachée et éraillée. Tu t'es tiré comme un voleur en me laissant payer l'addition !

-J'étais seulement parti faire un tour mec ! Je trouvais ces disparitions étranges. J'ai dû jeter un coup d'œil.. Merde Will, il faut la rattraper avant qu'on ne la perde de vue ! S'écrie-t-il en regardant la serveuse courant à travers le restaurant en bousculant tout sur son passage.

Je l'arrête pendant que je le tiens encore.

-Attends une minute, c'est quoi encore cette histoire ?! Je réplique en reprenant mes esprits.

-Pas le temps Will, tu peux courir ? Bien. Me fait-il sans attendre ma réponse.

Et il s'élance à travers le restaurant, en passant par les cuisines. Je grimace et je le suis.

-Tu peux au moins me dire ce que c'était que ça ?!

-J'ai ma petite idée. Et on a tout intérêt à la retrouver vite si tu veux mon avis.

Les cuisiniers nous lancent des regards perplexes mais le brun poursuit sa route comme si de rien n'était, et plonge la main dans une pile de couvert, en prenant une pleine poignée. Il tourne la tête vers moi et plaque des couteaux et des fourchettes sur ma poitrine.

-Prends-en, on risque d'en avoir besoin. Il me fait très sérieusement, ce qui contraste complètement avec l'air malicieux qu'il prend d'habitude.

Je m'en empare un peu malgré moi et Peter traverse les cuisines pour atteindre la réception avant de sortir de l'établissement, moi sur ses talons.

-Ils détestent l'argent. M'explique Peter comme je l'observe lorsqu'il range les couverts qu'il a pris dans la poche intérieure de sa longue veste. Et si je ne me trompe pas, soit elle va se cacher, soit elle va se transformer. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps en résumé.

Nous traversons la rue d'un pas vif et Peter cherche activement dans toutes les directions.

-Par ici ! Me fait-il alors que je regarde dans la direction opposée.

Il se dirige vers une plaque d'égout ouverte. La jeune femme ou quoi que ce soit a dû s'enfuir par là. Peter n'attend pas et saute déjà dans le trou. Je le rejoins à contrecœur et il sort de sa poche une petite lampe torche afin d'éclairer le sous-terrain lugubre et humide de la ville. Nous avançons rapidement mais prudemment en silence jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une espèce de flasque peu ragoûtante sur notre chemin. Peter se penche et soulève un morceau avec un bâton.

-Merde. Fait-il en semblant tirer des conclusions de son observation.

Je grimace et mets ma main devant ma bouche pour éviter de vomir. Cette chose ressemble à de la peau, mais c'est beaucoup plus visqueux.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais... Cette saloperie s'est déjà transformée.

-Seigneur, c'est vraiment ce que je crois ?

Peter se relève et soupire. Il me fait part de ses interrogations les sourcils arqués, en pleine réflexion.

-C'est un polymorphe. Une créature qui vole les apparences des humains. C'est son ancienne "peau" qui est là. Ils muent en quelque sorte, comme les serpents. Ils se transforment qu'en cas de nécessité ou lorsqu'ils se sentent en danger. Mais là est le problème. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il ferait disparaitre les gens dont il a copiés le physique...

-Tu veux dire qu'il les a tués ? Pour prendre leur place, leur vie ?

-Possible. Même si je ne connais pas la raison qui le pousse à faire ça... Bon on ne trouvera rien de plus ici, retournons à la surface.

Sur ces mots, nous rebroussons chemin et ressortons par la même bouche d'égout, que nous rebouchons juste après puis nous retournons au pick-up.

-Alors, où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller se cacher...

-Parce que tu veux poursuivre cette bestiole en plus ? Je l'interroge, incrédule.

-ça me paraît évident. Il répond simplement en démarrant et en sortant du parking.

-Ce n'est pas nos affaires Peter ! C'est à la police de s'occuper de ça. Je proteste.

-La police est aveugle. On parle de créature surnaturelle Will, réveilles-toi, tu crois qu'ils vont gober qu'un Polymorphe se balade dans les rues pour tuer les gens ?

-C'est absurde. Je lâche en secouant la tête.

-On est d'accord. C'est moi leurs yeux. Déclare-t-il. Et j'ai déjà ma petite idée où il est parti se planquer...

*o*o*o*o*

-L'adresse de la serveuse ?

-Elle et sa collègue sont colocataires. Oui car Môsieur faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs alors que deux jolies filles étaient intéressées hein ! Donc c'est moi qui ai dû aller vers elles.

-Eh, je t'ai rien demandé ! Je réplique pour ma défense en lui arrachant des mains le papier sur lequel est inscrit l'adresse et un numéro de téléphone.

-Quoi tu vas le garder finalement ? Il me demande avec un sourire en coin, railleur.

-Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle a tenté de m'étrangler ?

-Pas elle, l'autre, la petite blonde qui nous a servi. Elle s'appelle Beth. Rajoute-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et il rit avant de se stopper, redevant sérieux. Il regarde vers la maison et je suis son regard. Il y a du mouvement dans l'habitation et on peut apercevoir une silhouette s'agiter par les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée.

-La voilà. Il me souffle.

Il sort du pick-up et fouine dans un sac à l'arrière du véhicule. Je m'empresse de le rejoindre et le voit sortir un fusil de chasse avec un air déterminé. Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous le choc.

-Woh oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Je lève le bras pour baisser l'arme qu'il pointe en l'air et m'interpose devant lui.

-Eh bien l'abattre, ça ne se voit pas ?!

-T'es malade ! Tu crois pouvoir te pointer comme ça et tuer quelqu'un, en pleine ville en plus ?!

-Personne ne va le faire Will ! Si on ne l'arrête pas, cette chose va continuer à faire n'importe quoi !

-Okay... Très bien... Je dis en me rendant. Va-s'y tout seul alors. Je n'ai pas envie d'être impliqué là-dedans.

Une affaire de fantôme, je veux bien, mais là, ça prend une autre dimension ! On pourrait très bien aller en prison pour ça ! Peter semble déçu mais me dévisage avec un regard dur.

-Comme tu veux. Lâche-t-il sèchement.

Il s'en va en direction de la maison et se plaque contre le mur en testant la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvre et il se glisse à l'intérieur à pas de loup, sans faire de bruit. Quelques secondes s'écoulent, mais c'est comme si c'était des minutes entières et je grogne en tapant du pied nerveusement, cédant finalement. Je m'empare d'un des pistolets dans le sac et le glisse à ma ceinture sous mon tee-shirt au cas où, puis trottine jusqu'à l'entrée. Je traverse le couloir quand j'entends plusieurs coups de feu et des objets se casser dans le salon. Je presse le pas et ouvre la porte en grand pour voir Peter essayer de se relever au milieu d'une table renversée, des livres dégringolant de la bibliothèque et un miroir brisé, les morceaux jonchant le sol. Soudain, Beth surgit devant moi en furie et je fais un bond sur le côté pour l'éviter. Elle court dans le couloir en hurlant et mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe sous la surprise. Peter sort de la pièce à son tour.

-Mais rattrape-laaaaaa ! S'écrie-t-il en se remettant à courir après elle et je m'élance à leur suite.

Or, lorsqu'il entre dans la cuisine, la jeune femme ou plutôt la polymorphe ayant pris cette fois l'apparence de Beth se jette sur Peter avec un couteau et il l'évite de peu, en se cognant contre la table de travail. Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi et me regarde avec des yeux fous. Je contourne la table de la cuisine pour mettre de la distance entre nous. Nous tournons autour de la table mais elle finit par passer par au-dessus et me donne un coup de pied dans le sternum qui m'envoie balader plus loin, dans le couloir. Pendant ce temps Peter est repassé à l'attaque mais la créature a gardé le dessus. Lorsque je réussis à me relever et à revenir, je vois rouge. Peter est à terre, coincé sous un meuble qui a dû lui tomber dessus, son fusil se trouve à l'autre bout de la pièce et la polymorphe le menace de sa lame...

La polymorphe s'avance vers moi, couteau brandit et j'essaie en vain de me tirer de dessous la commode mais celle-ci est lourde et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer assez pour utiliser ma force physique pour la soulever. Puis Will refait apparition et cette saloperie de créature se détourne de moi pour fixer mon coéquipier. Celui-ci s'est figé à l'entrée de la pièce alors que le sosie de Beth se rapproche dangereusement de lui.

-Will ! Je m'écrie. Tire-lui dessus ! Maintenant !

L'interpellé jette un bref coup d'œil vers moi et sort un flingue de dessous son tee-shirt le pointant vers elle, ce qui a pour effet de la stopper un instant. Cependant, Will semble terrifié et hésitant. Je peux voir sa main légèrement trembler d'ici. La polymorphe fait un nouveau pas, puis un autre et je la vois sourire, même de dos. Elle se rapproche dangereusement de Will, qui est toujours figé sur place.

-Will !

Je serre les dents et pousse de toute mes forces la commode, parvenant enfin à la faire bouger, du moins assez pour me dégager de dessous. Aussitôt libre de mes mouvements, je fonce sur la blonde tel un rugbyman. Celle-ci est surprise mais contre-attaque et nous bataillons un moment avant qu'elle ne jette contre le mur. J'atterris par terre et la voit fondre sur moi avec son couteau. Elle s'apprête à me poignarder quand deux coups de feu retentissent et elle s'effondre à côté de moi. Je relève la tête vers Will, arme encore pointée là où se trouvait la polymorphe une seconde plus tôt. Il met un petit moment avant de réaliser ce qu'il vient de faire et abaisse lentement son arme et regardant le sol. Je respire profondément avant de me relever et de me diriger vers lui. Je pose une main sur son épaule et le secoue doucement.

-Merci vieux. Je lui souffle.

*o*o*o*o*

Nous avons regagné la voiture après avoir effacé les traces qui pourraient nous accuser. Les corps des victimes de la créature ne seront probablement jamais retrouvés mais au moins, il n'y aura plus de disparition à présent. J'ignore pourquoi ce polymorphe faisait cela. Peut-être, comme l'a dit Will, qu'il aimait prendre la place de ces gens, copier leur mode de vie. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne causera plus de mal à personne maintenant. Je remets les armes dans les sacs et le range correctement dans le pick-up.

-Comment tu fais ? Me demande Will, qui est resté silencieux jusque-là.

J'arrête ce que je suis en train de faire pour le regarder mais ses yeux bleus restent obstinément rivés vers le bas.

-Comment je fais quoi ?

-Vivre comme ça. C'est quoi ton objectif ?

-C'est mon boulot de chasser ces vermines Will. Peu de gens savent que des créatures comme ça existent. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour s'en charger. Nous avons fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire aujourd'hui.

-Mais je ne suis pas là pour tuer des gens ! S'emporte-t-il en me fixant dans les yeux cette fois-ci.

-Mais moi non plus Will ! Je réplique sur le même ton avec ferveur, en claquant la porte du pick-up avec force. Si je le fais... C'est pour sauver des gens. Des humains. Ce n'est pas ce qui importe ? Je rajoute plus calmement.

Ses yeux cherchent où se poser tout en évitant les miens. Il se lèche les lèvres, mal à l'aise. J'ai marqué un point.

-Le monde n'est plus ce que tu croyais Willy, les enfants ont peur des monstres qui peuvent se tapir sous leur lit, dans l'ombre. Et ils ont raison d'y croire. C'est pourquoi on doit les rassurer, les aider et surtout les sauver. Alors oui, c'est dur -tirer sur des fantômes à l'air simple comparé à ça hein ?, oui ça peut être dangereux et oui il faut tuer. C'est un mal pour un bien.

-Et nous alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on est, si ce n'est pas des monstres ?

-Les monstres sont des monstres parce qu'ils ont choisi de l'être. Et moi je ne veux pas faire du mal aux gens. Qui nous sommes, ça n'a aucune importance ici. C'est qui nous _voulons_ être qui ne dépend que de nous. Pour ce qui est d'où on vient ou ce que l'on attend de nous en allant vers l'Est, j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir. Mais ça ne changera rien en mes idéaux. Maintenant, il faut se relever et avancer.

Will semble d'accord. J'ai réussi à le calmer et il a l'air plus détendu. Il va juste avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée qu'il vient de tuer son premier monstre.

-Peter... Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de venir. Dit-il pas encore très sûr de lui.

-Mec ! T'as vraiment pas envie de savoir ?

A mes mots, je crois qu'il percute enfin le sens de ce voyage. L'importance capitale qu'il a. Je sens qu'il veut sincèrement comprendre qui il est réellement, le pourquoi nous sommes nés comme ça et le lien qui nous unit. C'est plus qu'un besoin, c'est notre désir le plus cher. Je suis rassuré en le voyant reprendre un air déterminé et affiche un sourire fier.

-Aller, en route champion.

 _Il y a des hauts comme il y a des bas je suppose..._

 _Des doutes et des certitudes..._

 _Nous continuons toutefois à avancer, lentement, mais sûrement..._

* * *

La suite vendredi prochain avec un nouveau personnage : **Sans Identité (I).** _ **Into Darkness.**_


	8. 6 Into Darkness

**Bonjour, voici le sixième chapitre, avec un tout nouveau personnage qui va avoir son importance par la suite, bien que je pense que Will et Peter resteront les deux OCs principaux de cette fiction.**

 **Merci à vous et bonne lecture.**

 **musiques :** To Feel Alive - IAMEVE / Dominion (feat. Julie Elven)R. Armando Morabito - EpicMusicVn

* * *

 **Sans Identité (I)** **.** _ **Into Darkness**_

 _Université du Wisconsin, Madison, Wisconsin._

Je me fraie un chemin dans les couloirs, au beau milieu d'un flot d'étudiants qui sortent de leur salle de cours et empruntent les longs couloirs pour se rendre à l'extérieur, vers la cafétéria ou bien vers les salles d'études. Il y a beaucoup de monde à cette heure-là, c'est la raison pour laquelle je mets autant de temps à rejoindre mon casier. J'y pose quelques affaires et prend un cahier et le manuel de mathématiques pour les glisser dans mon sac passé en bandoulière. Je me fais légèrement bousculer lorsque je referme mon casier mais j'ai le droit à des excuses de la part du terminal qui ne m'avait pas vu. Je lui adresse un petit sourire gêné en signe que j'acceptais ses excuses et il repart alors que je baisse le regard vers mes pieds. Je me sens affreusement petite parmi tous ces gens. Ce lycée est vraiment très grand et même si j'entame ma deuxième année* ici, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être une nouvelle élève car je ne vois jamais les mêmes têtes et ça ne me met pas très à l'aise. Peut-être est-ce aussi parce que je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde et que le nombre d'amis que je possède reste limité. Il est même plutôt proche de zéro. Mais heureusement, il y a Alex.

-Hey Malia ! S'écrie joyeusement une voix qui m'est familière et qui me fait aussitôt relever la tête dans sa direction.

-Alex !

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres alors que je vois apparaître mon ami au milieu de ce flot incessant d'étudiants bruyants et pressés. Alex parvient à se faufiler aisément entre eux et arrive jusqu'à moi en tenant son sac sur une seule épaule avec un grand sourire rayonnant. Nous nous détaillons quelques secondes puis nous ne pouvons plus y tenir. Nous nous sautons dans les bras l'un l'autre et nous rions tout deux comme des idiots. Mais on est heureux, et je suis tellement contente de le revoir que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser sur la joue. Dans notre délire, je n'ai même pas fait attention qu'il m'a soulevé et il me repose maintenant au sol avant que je ne m'écarte un peu de lui.

-Alors, ces vacances aux Michigan ? Je lance avec animosité.

-C'était absolument génial ! Il s'exclame enthousiaste. Mais dis-moi plutôt, toi comment tu vas ? ça a dû être long ces deux mois !

-Oh tu n'étais pas là, alors ça va ! Je fais pour l'embêter et je ris lorsqu'il lâche un petit cri faussement indigné. Je me suis débrouillée, même si je me suis ennuyée, sans toi dans les parages ! ...Tu m'as manqué. J'ajoute avec sincérité en le regardant.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Il répond en m'invitant à marcher avec lui vers le parc.

Nous nous installons sur l'herbe pour discuter. Il fait encore chaud pour cette fin d'été et nous profitons donc des derniers rayons de soleil estivaux. J'inspire profondément. C'est tellement agréable que j'ai l'impression que c'est le début des vacances et qu'Alex et moi on va enfin pouvoir passer du temps ensemble et s'amuser. Ces deux mois m'ont paru longs comme il est parti en vacances avec son père loin d'ici. Je n'avais personne à qui parler ou avec qui sortir et j'avais hâte que les cours reprennent pour qu'on puisse se retrouver. Malheureusement, cette année allait être différente de celle qu'on a passée l'an dernier. Rien que d'y penser, ma bonne humeur retombe quelque peu.

-Alors comme ça on n'est pas dans la même classe hein ? Il lance en observant les grands arbres face à nous.

-Non...

-Hum... Il se redresse et me fixe avec de grands yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir sans moi !

Je ris et secoue la tête. C'est tout lui ça, il adore faire le pitre en en faisant des tonnes.

-N'exagère pas. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! Je vais survivre même si on n'est pas ensemble. Et puis on a les cours de physique en commun, je vais déjà devoir te supporter pendant ces heures-là.

-Hey ! Avoue que ça t'arrange bien, tu vas pouvoir continuer à copier sur moi. Réplique-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je rougis légèrement en repousse mes mèches de cheveux bruns derrière l'épaule comme ils volent au vent et tombent sur mon visage. Je suis contente d'avoir ce garçon comme ami. Il est toujours là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin et il a toujours le mot pour me fait sourire, même lorsque rien ne va. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je me sens aussi bien, que je suis moi-même. Il est facile à vivre, toujours souriant et protecteur. Il est aussi très intelligent. Premier de sa classe, il est très doué dans les matières scientifiques, aussi m'aide-t-il souvent en m'expliquant avec patience les points que je n'ai pas compris en classe. En particulier en physique. Cependant, il a un hobby très spécial qui lui attire beaucoup de regard en biais par les autres étudiants et des rires moqueurs. Car Alex croit aux extraterrestres et à la théorie du complot. Je trouve ça vraiment idiot que les gens ne le juge que sur cet aspect et le traitent de cinglé. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, dans les couloirs de cet établissement, il se faisait intimidé par des brutes du club de football. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et il m'a même conseillé de ne pas me fréquenter car il avait mauvaise réputation. Contrairement aux autres, je suis passé au-dessus de tout ça, j'ai vu que derrière ce garçon maigre, pas plus grand que moi, aux cheveux courts châtain souvent en pagaille et ses grands yeux marrons tristes d'être ainsi rejeté, se cachait quelqu'un d'extraordinaire qui ne cherchait qu'à être accepté. Nous sommes devenus très vite amis et inséparables. Qu'importe ce que pensent les autres ! De toute façon, je n'ai moi-même jamais été très douée en relation sociale. Je suis réservée et plutôt effacée, préférant rester invisible aux yeux du monde. Je m'appelle Malia, mais je n'ai pas de nom, je vais sur mes seize ans, j'ai de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus céruléens. Je suis orpheline. Je reçois des aides pour payer mes études et pour pouvoir me loger à l'internat du lycée.

-D'ailleurs tu vas aussi devoir me supporter le soir. Lance Alex.

-Ah bon ? Je demande intriguée.

-Eh oui ! Je suis à l'internat, tout comme toi.

Alex n'a pas besoin d'aller à l'internat, il habite suffisamment près du lycée pour faire l'aller-retour chez lui tous les jours, en plus il possède sa propre voiture, une vieille jeep qu'il adore.

-Alex, tu ne te serais pas disputé avec ton père par hasard ?

-Oh, tu sais, ces vacances passés ensemble c'était une bonne idée dans l'ensemble mais au bout de deux mois... on commençait à ne plus se supporter. Alors je crois que si je m'éloigne un peu, ça ne ferait pas de mal pour qu'on garde tout deux une bonne santé mentale. Et puis ça me permettra de mieux bosser. A la maison c'est impossible.

-Mais bien sûr, pour _mieux_ travailler... Je fais pas très convaincue.

Il hausse les épaules et nous rions à l'unisson. Cette année n'allait peut-être pas être si mal finalement.

*o*o*o*o*

Je fini de lacer mes chaussures dans les vestiaires avant de rejoindre la classe qui commence déjà à se regrouper autour du professeur de sport. Celui-ci nous donne ses instructions puis nous nous dispersons pour l'échauffement. Cette année nous débutons par la course et le sprint et j'en suis contente. Les sports collectifs ne me déplaisent pas mais je me sens toujours inutile et pas très douée lorsqu'il s'agit de tenir ou lancer un ballon. De plus, j'aime courir et je suis à ce qu'il parait très rapide. Je dois améliorer mon endurance si je veux dépasser mes limites pour les examens en fin de trimestre. Je cours sur la piste lorsque je vois l'équipe de LaCrosse** sortir des vestiaires pour prendre place sur le terrain. La plupart d'entre eux sont grands et ont une musculature assez imposante. J'ai déjà vu un de leur match et je peux dire que c'est assez impressionnant comme sport. L'équipe de notre lycée se débrouille plutôt bien et ils s'entraînent dur pour pouvoir être qualifiés pour les nationales. Je les suis du regard et mes yeux s'arrêtent sur un des joueurs que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant et qui s'approche de ses coéquipiers avec une allure fière. Il a les cheveux blonds coupés en brosse, un regard perçant et un sourire un peu hautain. Je suppose que c'est le genre de garçon populaire et orgueilleux dont toutes les filles du lycée parlent. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne m'attarde pas plus sur eux et retourne à mon échauffement. Quelques minutes plus tard, je bats mon record de l'année dernière avec une facilité déconcertante. J'en étonne plus d'un, moi-même en premier. Peut-être devrais-je m'inscrire au club d'athlétisme ?

Le cours fini, je prends une douche rapide et décide d'aller à pied jusqu'à la supérette qui se trouve à dix minutes du lycée afin de faire quelques courses. Il fait chaud et sur le chemin du retour, je croise plusieurs étudiants se promenant en ville ou se désaltérant sur les terrasses de cafés. Je passe devant l'hôpital et ne peut m'empêcher d'observer la bâtisse et le personnel s'activer autour des ambulances qui viennent et partent. Certains infirmiers prennent leur pause dehors, un café à la main, certains ont l'air fatigués et je ne doute pas qu'ils doivent passer des journées très difficiles. Ils sont courageux et je les admire. J'aimerai bien pouvoir les aider. Pour aller au dortoir, je passe tous les jours devant l'hôpital, et je vois les mêmes têtes. Il y a, parmi le personnel soignant, un homme blond de la trentaine. Il fini sa pause lorsque je rentre le soir et j'aperçois très brièvement son visage avant qu'il ne se retourne pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Je me dis toujours qu'il s'en va sauver des gens et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie d'aller lui parler, pour qu'il me raconte sa journée, pour qu'il puisse m'apprendre comment soigner ces personnes. Je sais je suis bizarre, sans doute que ces envies viennent du fait que je n'ai pas de famille et que ces liens me manquent... J'aimerai bien savoir ce que ça fait d'être entourée et aimée.

Je retrouve Alex au dîner. Il a l'air déprimé de sa journée à cause des insultes portées à son égard mais il retrouve vite le sourire quand on commence à discuter.

A vingt-heure, il est l'heure de rejoindre nos chambres respectives. Je suis allongée sur le ventre sur mon lit, stylo à la main et cahier ouvert sous les yeux pour réviser lorsque un caillou vient percuter ma fenêtre. Je me relève d'un bond et ouvre la fenêtre pour voir mon ami attendre en bas.

-Malia ! C'est bon je les ai ! Il me souffle depuis la pelouse en désignant les clés qu'il tient dans sa main.

-Tu es génial ! Attend j'arrive ! Je chuchote assez fort en retour pour qu'il m'entende.

Je referme la fenêtre et me précipite pour le rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée après m'être chaussée et surtout sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas risquer de se faire épingler. Nous traversons le campus dans la nuit.

-Tu me laisses venir avec toi cette fois ? Demande-t-il avec espoir.

-Désolé, mais ce que je fais est un secret ! Je réponds en tendant la main.

Il pousse un soupir et me donne les clés.

-Allez quoi ! Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce que tu fais là-bas trois fois par semaine, c'est grâce à moi que tu peux entrer et Dieu sait que je me donne un mal fou pour obtenir ces clés !

-Okay, okay ! Promis, la semaine prochaine, tu pourras venir. Je consens. ...Merci. J'ajoute en lui adressant un sourire avant de filer.

-Ne reste pas plus d'une heure ! Les gardiens pourraient bien faire des rondes ! Il me lance, par-dessus mon épaule.

Je fais un signe de la main pour le rassurer que je ne rentrerai pas trop tard et je glisse la clé dans la serrure avant de rentrer dans la bibliothèque. Je referme doucement derrière moi et me dirige vers une des tables au fond de l'immense pièce remplie de livres pour allumer la petite lampe qui s'y trouve. Je souris et me dirige vers les imposantes étagères pour en sortir un livre ancien, à la couverture en cuir et dont les pages sont ternies par le temps. La calligraphie est belle et les symboles mystérieux. Je l'étudie depuis que je l'ai découvert quelques mois auparavant, caché derrière une pile de livres à l'abandon. Si Alex est passionné par les extraterrestres et les ovnis, moi, j'adore la mythologie et le fantastique. Et cette bibliothèque regorge d'ouvrages intéressants sur ces sujets. Cependant je n'ai jamais le temps de me rendre à la bibliothèque la journée, c'est pourquoi je m'offre quelques petites escapades nocturnes -Merci Alex. Il est vingt-deux heures passé et je suis en train d'essayer de comprendre l'étrange symbole tracé élégamment à la main au milieu de la page quand j'entends du bruit dehors, me faisant sursauter.

-Aïe ! Je lâche faiblement après avoir retenu ma respiration de peur qu'il y ait quelqu'un -ce n'était qu'un oiseau s'envolant d'un arbre !

Je constate en baissant les yeux que j'ai réussi à me taillader le doigt avec un des coins d'une page du manuscrit et que les gouttelettes de sang tâchent maintenant la dite page. Je le referme et m'empresse de le remettre à sa place. De toute façon j'ai trop tardé et je dois me dépêcher de rejoindre l'internat. Les couloirs sont silencieux, aussi je marche sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à atteindre ma chambre. Je m'en vais pour fermer les rideaux, et j'aperçois une silhouette dans la pénombre me fixer. Je fais un bond en arrière sous la surprise et, le cœur battant, je me dis que c'est peut-être Alex, qui est venu vérifier que je suis bien rentrée. Je m'approche à nouveau des vitres mais ne vois personne. Je soupire, soulagée, et je me change pour aller dormir.

*o*o*o*o*

La première semaine de cours est passée à une vitesse folle. Tout s'est déroulé de façon normale, excepté que cela faisait une semaine que je me réveillais souvent en sursaut le matin, probablement à cause d'un mauvais rêve, mais il m'est impossible de me les rappeler. Je n'ai pas revu de type bizarre sous ma fenêtre en pleine nuit, Alex mis à part. Toutefois, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe et cela me donne des frissons dans le dos rien que d'y penser. Je dois me faire des films. Après le cours de mathématiques, j'attends Alex devant son casier pour aller ensemble en physique. J'essaie de penser à des choses positives mais il semble que la chance n'est pas de mon côté en ce moment. Je me fais aborder par deux garçons un peu lourds.

-Hey ! Fait l'un. T'es nouvelle ?

Je les ignore et m'en vais un peu plus loin pour être tranquille. Mais je les vois déjà venir vers moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je sers mes cahiers contre moi, comme un bouclier. Ils approchent et je ferme les yeux pour me persuader qu'ils vont partir lorsque j'entends un _BAM_ au-dessus de ma tête, comme si on cognait le casier. Je rouvre les yeux pour voir les deux types s'arrêter net et décamper avant de tourner la tête pour rencontrer des yeux vert-émeraude intimidants. Je me retrouve coincée entre le casier et mon 'sauveur' qui se tient à quelques centimètres de moi avec son bras au-dessus de ma tête posé contre le casier. Montrant à tous que je suis chasse gardée en les menaçant du regard, défiant quiconque s'approcherait de trop près. Je reste muette de stupeur et n'ose pas bouger ni même détourner le regard. C'est le grand blond de l'équipe de LaCrosse. Il doit être en dernière année car je lui donne au moins dix-huit ans. Lentement, il finit par s'écarter de moi et mon cœur se calme un peu.

-Tu ferais mieux de faire attention, petite. Me conseille-t-il.

Et sur ces mots, il s'en va. Je le regarde s'éloigner, incapable de piper mot. Alex apparaît quand il sort de mon champ de vision.

-Hey, Malia ! ...ça va ? Tu as l'air toute retournée. Me demande-t-il en remarquant l'état dans lequel je suis.

-Heu...Oui, ça va. On y va...?

*o*o*o*o*

Avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mes devoirs ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre depuis une demi-heure et je sens un début de migraine pointer. Ma tête va imploser sous peu si je continue à me poser tant de questions sans réponse. Soudain, j'ai comme un flash et je suis obligée de m'asseoir par terre pour ne pas tomber. Je me prends la tête entre les mains et ferme les yeux aussi fort que je peux. Des images défilent devant mes yeux, derrière mes paupières closes. Des images animées aussi familières qu'inconnues. Une accolade affectueuse, des mots doux et des rires viennent jusqu'à moi puis un visage flou mais que je devine triste, inquiet et ensuite le vide. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes et quand enfin cela cesse, j'ai oublié toutes ces scènes et pourtant je me souviens d'avoir vu et entendu des choses. C'est le cinquième flash que j'ai. Mon premier m'est apparu il y a deux semaines -avec en plus le pressentiment que je devais retrouver quelqu'un que je connaissais mais dont je ne me souvenais plus- et depuis j'ai l'impression qu'ils surviennent de plus en plus fréquemment, de façon plus rapprochée dans le temps. C'est frustrant et fatigant de ne pas comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Je me relève et me rue sur mon portable pour envoyer un message à Alex. Il y répond aussitôt et accepte que je le rejoigne, à mon grand soulagement. J'attrape mes affaires et, cahier sous le bras, me rend jusqu'à sa chambre. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Nous parvenons à finir nos devoirs ensemble en nous entraidant et nous révisons tranquillement, tout deux installés sur son lit dans un silence complice, apaisant. Alex joue avec son stylo tout en observant distraitement le plafond tandis que je tourne une énième page de mon manuel de physique pour prendre des notes.

-Au fait, tu ne m'as pas raconté tes vacances. Lance-t-il.

Je relève la tête et repousse mes cheveux derrière les oreilles avant de refermer mon livre.

-Toi non plus, du moins pas en détail. Je fais malicieusement. Très bien, je fais ensuite en m'asseyant en tailleur face à lui et il se redresse pour écouter attentivement, j'ai passé mes deux mois à aider à l'hôpital.

-Oh. S'exclame mon ami, visiblement surpris. A l'hôpital vraiment ?

-Oui, je fais fièrement, je ne voulais pas passer mes après-midi à l'internat, qui est pratiquement vide durant cette période. Du coup, je me suis dit que je pouvais me rendre utile quelque part. J'y ai appris plein de choses intéressantes.

-Ouah, Malia, c'est génial ça ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit pendant les vacances ?

-Peut-être parce que ton portable est allé se baigner avec les poissons au Michigan ? Je lui rappelle alors.

-Oh... ça n'empêche que tu aurais pu appeler sur le portable à mon père ! Il aurait été ravi d'avoir de tes nouvelles aussi ! Même qu'il s'est dit qu'il aurait bien voulu que tu viennes avec nous.

-Je sais. Merci, ça me touche beaucoup.

-La prochaine fois, tu viendras avec nous, c'est obligatoire. D'ailleurs, ce week-end que dirais-tu de te joindre à nous ? Papa a envie de faire des crêpes et veut te revoir.

-Avec plaisir !

Ethan, son père, est vraiment adorable. Il m'a tout de suite accepté quand Alex m'a présenté à lui il y a un an de cela. Il est Sheriff et Alex a perdu sa mère quand il avait huit ans. Ils sont donc heureux d'avoir la touche de féminité qu'il leur manquait tant depuis cette triste disparition. Alex m'invite souvent et je me sens vraiment bien quand je suis avec eux. Je fais en quelque sorte partie de la famille, et ça me rend vraiment heureuse.

-Alors, à ton tour. Je lance joyeusement. Votre randonnée ? Vos chamailleries ?

-C'était magique. Il y a des paysages somptueux. On a fait du camping sauvage. J'ai cru que mon père allait attirer les ours à force de ronfler si fort. J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, ce soir-là.

-A cause des ours ou parce que ton père ronflait ? Je fais en riant sans me retenir.

-Les ours ! Bien sûr !

Je ris de plus belle et il me raconte d'autres anecdotes tout aussi hilarantes les unes que les autres. Je suis maintenant à moitié allongée sur les draps et ma tête repose sur l'épaule d'Alex alors qu'il continue de narrer ses aventures. Je suis transportée par ses paroles, vers ces lieux extraordinaires.

-Nous avons pêché des truites. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de papa lorsque j'ai attrapé deux gros poissons à la suite ! Il n'en revenait pas. Il y avait aussi des cerfs et... Malia ?

Il s'interrompt pour jeter un coup d'œil vers moi, qui commence à somnoler contre lui. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de bouger. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas le droit de rester dans le dortoir des garçons après le couvre-feu. Mais je ne veux pas partir.

-S'il-te-plait, laisse-moi rester. Je demande dans un murmure.

-Bien sûr. Il me souffle en devinant que ça n'allait pas lorsque je suis arrivée et rassuré que je vais mieux.

Je tombe aussitôt dans le sommeil, apaisée et me savant en sécurité.

*o*o*o*o*

J'ai passé un week-end merveilleux en compagnie des deux hommes auxquels je tiens le plus au monde. Le Sheriff m'a appelé "fille" et mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant une minute au moins avant que je ne vienne l'étreindre. Alex m'a dit que je faisais "officiellement partie de la famille Hunt" désormais. Ce qui signifie que j'ai une nouvelle maison. Ils m'ont aménagé une chambre rien que pour moi, comme ça je n'ai plus à passer mes week-ends et les vacances seule à l'internat. Je suis gênée, ils font tellement pour moi, je ne sais comment les remercier. Je retiens des larmes de bonheur et promets de les aider dans les tâches ménagères, notamment en cuisine. Son père est ravi et Alex l'est encore plus. C'est le plus beau cadeau que je puisse avoir pour mes seize ans, mon anniversaire approchant à grands pas. Pour ce week-end-ci, c'est-à-dire demain, je prévois de leur préparer un repas pour célébrer ça et je pars donc faire quelques courses pour l'occasion. Je passe devant l'hôpital et jette un coup d'œil comme à mon habitude du côté jardin, où les infirmiers prennent leur pause et j'aperçois l'homme blond qui cette fois ne me tourne pas le dos. Je lui fais un sourire comme il semble regarder dans ma direction puis poursuis ma route en direction du centre-ville. Sur le chemin, je sens comme un léger picotement dans mes mains et je fronce les sourcils comme je trouve cette sensation étrange. Je sens soudain un nouveau flash arriver et je me précipite à un coin de rue pour m'appuyer contre le mur d'un bâtiment. Bon sang, je n'y faisais plus attention ces derniers temps comme tout allait bien. Pourquoi il faut que ça arrive maintenant ? Je respire profondément pour me calmer et j'arrive à passer à travers de cette manifestation d'images et de sons incompréhensibles. Je me rappelle cette fois d'avoir aperçu de façon très imprécise deux hommes de la vingtaine échanger des paroles en riant, puis à bord d'une voiture et d'en d'autres endroits que je ne saurais localiser. Arriverais-je un jour à comprendre ce qui m'arrive et à quoi correspondent ces scènes ? Sont-elles au moins réelles ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions. Un homme à l'air déterminé s'avance droit vers moi, comme s'il avait un but précis me concernant. Je prends peur et commence à courir dans le sens opposé pour essayer de retrouver un endroit plus fréquenté et me fondre dans la foule, à l'abri au milieu des gens. Je me retourne pour voir s'il me suit et je fonce dans quelqu'un.

-Désolé ! Je fais en tournant la tête pour voir qui j'ai percuté par inadvertance. Il y a quelqu'un qui...

J'allais dire que j'avais besoin d'aide mais je m'interromps lorsque je croise le regard de l'homme qui me poursuivait, se tenir devant moi. Attendez _quoi_? Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai pas le temps de reculer qu'il m'attrape dans ses bras et plaque sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. J'écarquille les yeux et me débats pour le faire lâcher prise. Je panique car il va pour plaquer un chiffon que je suspecte déjà imbibée d'une substance pour me faire perdre connaissance, sur mon visage mais je réussis au dernier moment à me défaire de mon agresseur en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le sternum. Je m'enfuie aussi vite que je peux à travers les ruelles étroites de Madison. Mais je me sens faible et les picotements le long de mes doigts ont augmenté en intensité. Je suis maintenant poursuivie par trois autres personnes dont une qui arrive à m'intercepter en me poussant au sol. Ma tête percute le bitume et je vois des étoiles. Ma respiration est erratique, et une terreur monte en moi comme je les vois approcher.

-Non...! Non... Laissez-moi ! Je parviens à dire, la voix tremblante.

-Elle semble humaine. Note l'un.

-Plus pour longtemps. Répond l'autre.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ?_ Je me demande, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je me débats pour ne pas sombrer mais ma vue se brouille et soudain...

Tout n'est que ténèbres.

* * *

* _Le cursus scolaire aux USA est différent du nôtre en France : le lycée dure quatre ans. Malia est une « Sophomore » en 10th grade, équivalent de la Seconde._

**Crosse ou Lacrosse en anglais _: sport collectif d'origine amérindienne où les joueurs se servent d'une crosse pour mettre une balle dans le but adverse. peu connu en France._

* * *

A suivre, avec le chapitre 7 : **Sans Identité (II).** **_Bound And United, You And I._**

A quoi ressemble Malia ? voir : Emily Rudd ou Lily Collins.  
A quoi ressemble Alex Hunt ? voir : Callan McAuliffe.

A quoi ressemble Ethan Hunt ? Voir : Tom Cruise ou Linden Ashby.

Les références cinématographiques du jour :

*Ethan Hunt/Tom Cruise, pour les films **_Mission Impossible_**.

*Alex Hunt, OC inspiré du film _**Numéro Quatre**_ ( ** _I Am Number Four_** ) et donc de la série littéraire _**Lorien Legacies**_ de Pittacus Lore. L'acteur Callan McAuliffe interprétant Sam Goode.

*LaCrosse (et Linden Ashby), pour la série TV _ **Teen Wolf**._

 _*_ Le mystérieux _homme blond de la trentaine_ de l'hôpital... Personnage surprise ! Un indice ? ... _spn_.


	9. 7 Bound And United, You And I

**hello, aujourd'hui on retrouve nos deux compères sur la route !**

 **Merci pour vos adorables reviews ! Beaucoup de suspens autour des identités de ces OCs. Rien n'est fait au hasard, beaucoup d'indices sont dissimulés. Mais je garde le secret ! Bonne lecture.**

 **Musique :** SolarSolar - I Can't Find You **.**

* * *

 **Sans Identité (II)** **. **_**Bound And United, You And I.**_

 _Quelque part dans le Missouri._

Je me redresse brusquement en position assise, sortant en même temps de mon sommeil. J'ai les yeux grands ouverts et reste un instant immobile dans mon sac de couchage puis tourne la tête vers Peter, qui est assis non loin à la lueur de la lampe de camping, occupé à écrire quelque chose sur une page d'un cahier. Il est réveillé depuis un moment apparemment, bien que le soleil ne soit pas encore levé. J'inspire profondément, me remettant de ce que je viens de voir en rêve. Ou plutôt dans une _vision_.

-Tu l'as senti toi aussi ? Je demande bien que je devine déjà la réponse.

-Tout juste. Il me répond en relevant ses yeux dorés vers moi.

Dans la pénombre, ils brillent encore plus, et je lui trouve un air grave et soucieux si je l'examine bien.

-Qui qu'elle soit il faut la retrouver. Il souligne.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

-Elle est en danger, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est pour ça que l'on a plus de temps à perdre.

-Comment on est censé retrouver quelqu'un dont on ne connait ni le nom ni le lieu où il se trouve ? Je fais perplexe.

Je veux bien avancer, mais pour cela, il nous faut des renseignements pour commencer nos recherches. Et je n'en vois aucun. Peter sourit et me montre son cahier. Au crayon à papier est dessiné avec le souci du détail, le portrait d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux lisses, de grands yeux expressifs et un petit sourire timide sur son doux visage. Cela semble très réaliste. Je ne savais pas que Pete' savait aussi bien dessiner.

-C'est elle. Je confirme. Je l'ai vu.

D'un commun accord, nous levons le camp, rangeons nos affaires dans le pick-up et nous assurons que nous n'avons rien laissé derrière avant de partir. Cela fait une semaine que nous campons. Je commence à m'y habituer et c'est même presque agréable quand Peter ne se montre pas caractériel. Je n'ai plus envie de le frapper à chaque fois que je le vois, comme au premier jour, même si parfois ma main me démange car il peut être parfois infernal, à la limite de l'insupportable. Nous apprenons tout doucement à nous connaître. Je sais par exemple qu'il est tout le contraire de moi, espiègle, hyperactif et impulsif par moment, alors que je suis plus calme et réfléchi. Toutefois, il lui arrive d'être très sérieux et ingénieux et dans ces moments-là, il ne vaut mieux pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il est aussi très prévenant. Il tient beaucoup à notre duo apparemment car je sens qu'il me considère comme un frère et me protège comme tel. Il connait beaucoup de choses, c'est un chasseur expérimenté et je pense qu'il a beaucoup à m'apprendre, même si ses techniques me laissent parfois perplexe. Bref, c'est un personnage vraiment extravagant, qui change d'humeur comme de chemise mais qui, je dois l'avouer, est attachant.

-Tu veux bien prendre la carte s'il-te-plaît ? Il me demande et je cherche dans la boite à gant l'objet voulu.

-Alors, où on va comme ça ? Car l'Est, c'est grand. On risque d'avoir du mal à trouver une adolescente si on ne sait pas dans quel Etat aller.

-Hm, le Wisconsin. Déclare le brun. Madison, c'est là-bas qu'on va !

Je sens qu'il a raison aussi j'approuve ce choix.

Nous approchons de notre but, on dirait.

*o*o*o*o*

-Merde ! S'exclame Peter en abaissant brutalement le capot du pick-up et en me rejoignant à grands pas.

Ce tas de ferraille n'en a plus pour très longtemps, et Peter est obligé de le rafistoler en plongeant sous le capot pour qu'il tienne encore un peu. Il est énervé à cause de ça et aussi du fait que nous sommes perdus. Vraiment perdu, je veux dire. Nous sommes garés sur le bord d'une route en plein milieu de nulle part, et je regarde passer les véhicules, assis à l'arrière sur le bord de la benne, les pieds dans le vide.

-En plus on est complètement paumé en plein milieu des Etats-Unis ! C'est le pompon ! Peste-t-il en agitant vivement la main.

-Comment tu as fait tout le long de ton voyage pour trouver la bonne route à suivre ? Je fais, exaspéré par cette situation.

-Peut-être que parce que je n'avais pas un coéquipier qui lisait une carte à l'envers ! Me lance-t-il sèchement.

Je tique à son reproche qui m'est adressé. D'accord, je me suis trompé en lui donnant de fausses indications sur les routes à prendre, c'est de ma faute sur ce coup-là. Mais je n'y suis pour rien si sa caisse commence à lâcher, il n'a pas besoin de passer ses nerfs sur moi en me criant dessus.

-Eh c'est bon, j'ai compris. Arrête de t'énerver, ça ne résoudra rien à notre problème. On doit être un peu plus au sud que prévu, c'est tout. Je fais d'une voix posée.

J'essaie de dédramatiser, puis me penche sur la carte que j'ai remise dans le bon sens cette fois.

-On doit être quelque part par là, dans le Tennessee. Si on suit cette route, on devrait retomber sur nos pieds, il y aura bien des pancartes pour nous indiquer le chemin à suivre pour aller à Madison. Je lui indique sur la carte en faisant glisser mon doigt le long des routes qui mènent à cette ville.

-Hm, on n'y sera que demain voire après-demain. Note-t-il, pensif. Du moins si cette saloperie ne nous lâche pas d'ici là.

Il tapote le rebord du véhicule mais ne fait pas le pessimiste. Notons tout de même qu'il ne le surnomme plus le _Bolide_.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas changé de voiture ? Je demande en repliant soigneusement la carte routière.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Il fait en regardant l'horizon, les sourcils froncés, préoccupé.

-Peut-être que si, justement. Je lui fais remarquer.

En relevant la tête j'aperçois au fond de la benne quelque chose qui attire mon regard.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça...? Je souffle, presque pour moi-même.

C'est une sorte de coffre en bois, cylindrique, avec des symboles gravé dessus. Je m'approche pour le détailler de plus près et avance mon bras quand je suis arrêté par Peter.

-Hey, bas les pattes Willy. Il fait en repoussant mon bras. C'est à moi et on n'y touche pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'insiste.

-Heu...Une sorte... d'héritage... Je suppose. Il dit légèrement agacé. Bon on peut y aller maintenant ?

J'acquiesce et nous reprenons la route en silence. Mais je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose que ce coffre.

-... C'est étrange... Je fais finalement en penchant la tête sur le côté et en plissant les yeux.

Il hausse un sourcil et quitte la route des yeux pour me dévisager un instant.

-Comment ça ?

-Ce coffre...

-Quoi, tu es encore sur ça ? Je croyais avoir été assez clair. Il fait un poussant un soupir.

-Ce que... J'ai le même. Je confesse au brun.

 ** _[iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit]_** couine la voiture.

Peter a écrasé la pédale de frein et je suis attiré vers l'avant, la ceinture de sécurité m'opprimant la poitrine. Lorsque la voiture s'immobile en plein milieu de la chaussée, je rencontre à nouveau le dossier du siège et souffle pour récupérer du choc. J'écarquille les yeux et Peter se tourne vers moi avec un regard réprobateur.

-Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ? Il me fait, le plus sérieusement du monde.

 _Est-ce que ce type est fou ?_

Je hausse les épaules, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

-Il est où ce coffre ? Il me demande presque aussitôt.

-Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus en parler. Il est chez moi, je veux dire, chez Oncle Jo. Je réponds comme si ça coulait de source.

-Oh c'est pas vrai ! Bon écoute bien. Ce qu'on va faire, c'est qu'on va retrouver cette fille et une fois que c'est fait, on retourne chercher ton coffre dans le Wyoming, d'accord ?

-Heu, d'accord... Je fais toujours perdu. Mais... je ne sais pas si on pourra en tirer grand-chose...

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je n'ai jamais réussi à l'ouvrir. Je dois avouer.

-Sérieux ? Il fait étonné.

-Pourquoi, parce que toi, tu l'as ouvert ?

-Oui, et il faut qu'on découvre ce qu'il y a dans le tien, ça pourrait être très important. Will, si toi tu en as un tout comme moi j'ai le mien, ça ne peut pas être dû au hasard, tu n'es pas d'accord ? On est _lié_ en quelque sorte.

-Tu as parlé d'héritage tout à l'heure, tu veux dire que...

-Que nous avons quelque chose en commun. Et qu'il se pourrait bien que ce quelque chose nous en apprenne plus sur notre passé, sur qui nous sommes vraiment.

*o*o*POV Peter*o*o*

C'est une belle journée. Nous avons enfin atteint Madison, dans le Wisconsin. Je réajuste ma veste, ayant troqué mon long manteau vert favoris contre un uniforme noir plus sobre, et surtout plus professionnel. Mon humeur s'est améliorée depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Les choses sérieuses vont enfin pourvoir commencer. Je rejoins le pick-up et retrouve Will assis côté passager, les pieds posés sur la boite à gant, en train de prendre une gorgée de ma flasque. Je m'immobilise avant de venir la lui enlever de la bouche. Il se redresse vivement, surpris.

-Hey ! Ne bois pas ça bon sang ! Je m'écrie en rebouchant la flasque.

-J'avais soif, j'ai vu ça sur la banquette arrière et je pensais que c'était de l'alcool, mais c'est juste de l'eau alors pourquoi tu en fais autant ?

-C'est de l'eau bénite. Je grogne. J'en ai pas beaucoup alors évite de la gaspiller.

-De l'eau bénite ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ?! S'exclame-t-il en s'étranglant à moitié.

-C'est pour que les crétins s'étouffent avec, abruti. Je me moque en secouant la tête, exaspéré. Bon, on bouge ?

-Très drôle. Il me lance en sautant hors du pick-up. Et où on va monsieur le curé ? Me faire baptiser ?

-Ahah. Très drôle. Je rétorque, en reprenant ses mots. On va faire les boutiques, dans un premier temps. Je dis, en détaillant Will de la tête au pied, mais celui-ci ne semble pas me voir, trop occupé à regarder ailleurs, les mains dans les poches. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le centre-ville et je rentre dans un magasin de vêtements pour homme. Je me stoppe en plein milieu comme il me semble que j'ai perdu quelque chose en route et me retourne pour voir que Will est resté dehors, dos à l'entrée, regardant les passants en attendant que je fasse mes emplettes.

-Mais c'est pas vrai. Il est irrécupérable.

Il n'a rien compris, ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour lui qu'on est ici. Je reviens donc sur mes pas et l'attrape par le col pour l'entraîner dedans sans lui demander son avis.

-Viens par-là toi ! Je dis et il me répond avec un cri de surprise indigné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous ressortons tous deux, Will détaillant ses nouveaux habits en tirant dessus.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi on est habillé comme ça ? Il me demande.

-C'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ? T'as un train de retard mec. C'est le meilleur moyen pour retrouver quelqu'un. Maintenant on va faire des photos.

-Des photos ?

-Oui, pour les badges.

-...Ne me dit pas qu'on va se faire passer pour des Fédéraux. Me lance Will avec un regard qui disait " _tout mais pas ça_ ".

-On ne va pas se faire passer pour des Féd, On _est_ des Féd. Je corrige. Désormais tu es l'agent spécial Garrett. Et moi je suis ton coéquipier, l'agent Spécial Grady. On ne s'appelle en aucun cas par nos vrais prénoms, compris ?

-Pet- Grady, bon sang ! On va se mettre dans la merde si on fait ça ! Et si les flics découvrent qu'on n'est pas de vrais agents, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer ?

-Mon cher Garrett. Votre mission si vous l'acceptez, est de jouer le rôle afin d'atteindre notre objectif. Autrement dit ELLE. Je souligne en lui mettant le portrait de la fille à deux millimètres de son visage.

Il m'arrache le papier des mains mais a fini par céder, acceptant mon plan en grommelant.

*o*o*o*o*

Ça s'annonce encore pire que ce que je craignais. La jeune fille que l'on recherche, une certaine Malia, est portée disparue. _Disparue_ bordel. Alors qu'on était si proches de la retrouver ! L'adolescente n'est pas réapparue à l'Université où elle étudie depuis hier. Nous l'avons appris en traînant du côté du campus en montrant son portrait à des étudiants. Ça a été long car l'école est grande, les jeunes ne se connaissent pas tous entre eux. Mais notre enquête a finalement été infructueuse, trouvant enfin quelqu'un pour nous affirmer que oui, elle étudiait bien ici, et qu'elle était même à l'internat.

-Elle n'a pas assisté aux cours hier. Ses professeurs l'ont noté absente. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

Le directeur relève les yeux du dossier de Malia pour nous dévisager. Will est un peu mal à l'aise à côté de moi mais fait de son mieux pour paraître naturel. Je regarde le directeur avec un air très professionnel.

-Non, du moins pas qu'on sache. Mais ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que cela ? Je l'interroge.

-Oh vous savez, des étudiants qui sèchent les cours, il y en a une ribambelle tous les jours. Peut-être est-elle malade et n'a pas encore prévenu. Malia est une jeune fille sans histoire, plutôt timide, avec de bons résultats scolaires, dans l'ensemble alors il n'y pas raison de s'inquiéter.

-Et ses parents ? Lui demande Will.

-Malheureusement, elle n'a plus de parents. Elle a toutes les aides dont elle a besoin pour pouvoir étudier ici et se loger à l'internat sur le campus.

Will et moi nous regardons, ayant la même chose nous traversant l'esprit.

-A-t-elle des amis, ou des gens qui pourraient nous en dire plus à son sujet ?

-Allez voir Alex Hunt, il sera peut-être où elle est, lui.

-Très bien. Je vous remercie Monsieur le Directeur. Si jamais elle revient, je dis en lui tendant une carte avec mon numéro, appelez-nous je vous prie.

Étrangement, je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que lui sur le fait qu'elle puisse revenir bientôt. Sur ces mots, nous sortons et regagnons le pick-up.

-ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Me confie mon coéquipier, le visage sombre.

-Ouais, moi non plus, il s'est passé quelque chose c'est obligé...

-Elle est en danger, qui sait si elle a été kidnappée ou s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de pire ? Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant bon sang !

-On va la retrouver. Je lui assure avant de mettre le contact. On va la retrouver...

*o*o*POV Will*o*o*

La porte s'ouvre sur un adolescent aux yeux marron et aux cheveux châtain clair, de taille moyenne, vêtu assez simplement, d'un jeans, d'un tee-shirt et d'une chemise à carreaux ouverte trop grande pour lui. Il fronce un sourcil à notre vue et Peter... qui se prend pour un certain Grady, montre son badge du FBI au gamin. Mon coéquipier me jette un coup d'œil et je me dépêche de montrer moi aussi le faux badge avant de le ranger tout de suite après.

-Bonjour, nous cherchons Alex Hunt. Lance mon coéquipier.

-C'est moi, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Répond le jeune homme avec un air suspicieux, ne s'attendant pas à voir des Fed débarquer chez lui.

-Nous aimerions vous posez quelques questions, il semble que vous connaissez une certaine Malia, c'est une amie à vous ?

Le jeune homme prénommé Alex tique à ce prénom et ses doigts se resserrent sur la poignée de la porte. Nous avons touché une corde sensible apparemment.

-Alors ? Demande à nouveau Peter comme Alex ne dit rien.

-C'est bon, lâche celui-ci en secouant la tête, arrêtez votre char, ça se voit que vous n'êtes pas du FBI.

Peter plisse les yeux et s'en va pour rétorquer quelque chose mais nous sommes déjà grillés, c'est évident. Par un adolescent de quinze ou seize ans en plus !

-Vous êtes trop jeunes pour être de vrais agents, alors vous êtes qui en vrai ? Demande-t-il pas très amusé, en nous lançant un regard noir.

-Ah oui, tu crois ça petite tête ? S'énerve le brun.

Je retiens Peter de justesse pour ne pas qu'il se jette sur notre seule source d'information disponible en mettant un bras devant lui. Je le fais reculer et il essaie tant bien que mal de reprendre son calme.

-Elle a disparu et nous voulons la retrouver. On fait notre boulot quoi !

-Il est vrai que nous sommes jeunes, je fais calmement en tentant de rattraper le coup, mais nous ne sommes pas moins compétents mon coéquipier et moi-mêm-

-Et pourquoi est-ce que des Fédéraux s'intéresseraient à une adolescente sans histoire hein ? M'interrompt-il, visiblement pas du tout convaincu par mes paroles. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Malia ?!

-Nous ne lui voulons aucun mal bien au contraire... Je réplique tout aussi posément.

-Je l'aurais su si des Fed travaillaient sur ça. Mon père est Sheriff.

Peter et moi nous dévisageons. Notre couverture est foutue. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu ça ! C'est bien de vouloir jouer au FBI mais ça peut se retourner vite contre nous.

-Okay, Okay, dit précipitamment Peter. On n'est peut-être pas du FBI mais on a besoin de retrouver cette Malia. On a juste besoin que tu nous dises tout ce que tu sais.

-Et pourquoi je vous dirai quoi que ce soit ?!

-Parce que c'est important ! Bon sang, le temps presse, il est têtu celui-là ! Grogne Peter en gesticulant et en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je soupire devant l'attitude de mon ami. C'est fou comme il sait se montrer patient... Puis je me concentre sur l'adolescent pendant que monsieur râle tout seul dans son coin.

-Ecoute, ton amie a disparu et tu t'inquiètes je peux le comprendre. Elle pourrait être en danger... Et je pense que nous pouvons aider, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais pour ça, il faut d'abord que tu nous éclaires.

-...

Alex semble peser le pour et le contre, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Vous ne me croirez jamais de toute façon... Marmonne Alex.

-Hé ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? Lance Peter en écartant Alex qui bouche le passage depuis tout à l'heure, pour entrer dans la maison.

Ahuri, je le regarde faire et l'adolescent lance un cri indigné mais il est trop tard, Peter a déjà atteint la chambre du jeune homme châtain pour observer la pièce.

-Des ovnis ? Cool !

Il prend sans se gêner une réplique miniature du vaisseau spatial USS Enterprise et la regarde sur toutes ses coutures. Je peux voir que la chambre est remplie de tout un tas de truc en lien avec l'espace.

-Tu crois aux extraterrestres ? Demande Peter avec un sourire en coin.

-... Je crois que Malia a été enlevé. Avoue-t-il en regardant tout sauf dans notre direction, mal à l'aise.

Ah. Voilà autre chose.

-Je sais que vous allez me prendre pour un demeuré, c'est pour ça que j'ai rien dit à qui que ce soit... Mais Malia et moi, on y croit, d'accord ?

-Depuis quand a-t-elle disparu ? Je demande.

-Trois jours. Elle devait venir à la maison samedi mais elle n'est pas venue. Elle n'est pas à l'internat et n'a nulle part d'autre où aller. Alors...

-Alors tu crois que Monsieur Spock ou des Klingons sont venus la chercher ? Lui demande Peter en se retenant de rire.

Je lui lance un regard pour lui signifier qu'il ferait mieux de se taire avant de sortir quelque chose de déplaisant mais il s'en va déjà poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Je suis très sérieux. Assure Alex en repoussant sa main d'un mouvement d'épaule.

-Mais je te crois. Réplique Peter, une lueur dans ses yeux dorés.

Alex reste muet, appréhendant le moment où le type se mettra à rire aux éclats, mais ayant l'espoir qu'il dise vrai.

-Toutefois, je ne pense pas qu'ils sont arrivés à de telles extrémités, tes aliens. Bien que quelque chose de bizarre se trame là dessous. Dis-nous plutôt, d'où tu connais Malia ?

-Cela fait deux ans que l'on se connait. On était dans la même classe l'année dernière. Et depuis, on est devenu de très bons amis. Malia... Je la considère comme ma sœur. Elle fait partie de la famille, elle devait emménager ce week-end chez nous. Comme elle n'est pas venue, je me suis inquiété et j'ai voulu l'appeler mais elle ne répondait pas sur son portable. Mon père pensait qu'elle a besoin de temps pour accepter cette idée mais hier, elle n'est pas revenue au lycée. J'ai prévenu mon père. Il a cherché partout en ville avec ses collègues. Moi aussi, plusieurs fois même.

-Tu es la dernière personne à l'avoir vu ? Je demande doucement.

-Oui... vendredi soir après les cours, elle est rentrée à l'internat, elle devait ranger ses affaires avant de nous rejoindre à la maison le lendemain... Elle ne serait pas partie comme ça, mais on n'a retrouvé aucune trace d'elle. Comment vous pouvez expliquer ça ?

Quelqu'un l'aurait enlevé, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi je sens qu'elle _est en danger_. Je me sens vraiment mal, car si cette Malia est comme nous, orpheline, elle aurait pu faire partie de cette famille, et on l'a arraché à ce bonheur. De plus, je ne doute pas que son ami Alex tient à elle, vu comment il culpabilise à cause de sa disparition. C'était son rôle de la protéger, et il a "échoué" en quelque sorte.

-Très bien Alex. Merci pour ces informations. Dis Peter en s'apprêtant à retourner à l'extérieur en ayant qu'une idée en tête c'est se mettre à la recherche d'indices.

-Vous allez la retrouver ? Demande précipitamment Alex.

Peter se retourne vers lui.

-On fera notre maximum, tu peux nous faire confiance. Alien ou pas alien.

L'adolescent aux cheveux châtain hoche la tête, semblant nous accordez sa confiance même s'il ne sait pas pourquoi, plaçant ses espoirs en nous car nous sommes les seuls à se préoccuper de son amie.

-Attendez. Nous fait-il alors, en se retournant pour chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir de sa commode. Il en ressort un livre et nous le tend.

-Il y avait ça dans sa chambre d'internat. Elle avait l'habitude d'aller lire en douce le soir à la bibliothèque. Elle ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'elle allait y faire. Mais elle a ramené ce livre la semaine dernière.

Je prends le vieux volume poussiéreux dans mes mains et Peter vient se pencher au-dessus de mon épaule pour pouvoir y jeter un œil. Je l'ouvre et fait défiler les premières pages.

-Ça semble très ancien et... C'est écrit en quoi, latin ? Je fais.

-Je ne pense pas que Malia ait appris le latin. Nous informe Alex, comme si ce qu'avait fait son amie n'était pas habituel.

-Et pourtant... Elle a pris ce bouquin. Dit Peter, pensif. Attend, arrête-toi ! S'exclame-t-il en posant sa main sur une page qu'il trouve suspecte.

Je baisse les yeux vers le livre. Sur cette page, un symbole complexe y est dessiné. Il est recouvert çà et là de tâches rouges, et on dirait du _sang_.

* * *

A suivre, next friday : **Sans Identité (III). _The Bloody Book._**

*Référence littéraire du jour :  
Garrett et Grady sont les personnages tirés de la série **Ty & Zane** (en Ebook et premier tome **Traque à New-York** en français / **Cut & Run** en anglais est disponible en version papier. Genre policier/suspense/homosexualité. Il relate l'histoire de deux agents du FBI que tout oppose -le couple improbable!- et qui vont pourtant devoir travailler ensemble sur une série de meurtres particulièrement difficile et dangereux.)

*Référence cinématographique du jour :

L'USS Enterprise, Spock et les Klingons appartiennent à l'univers de **Star Trek** , créé par Gene Roddenberry. Trekkie dans l'âme, que voulez vous !


	10. 8 The Bloody Book

**Bonjour et merci pour vos adorables reviews et follows j'espère vous surprendre et que vous prenez plaisir à lire la suite des aventures de Will et Pete'.**

 **Musique :** Goodnight, Travel Well - The Killers

* * *

 **Sans Identité (III)** **.** _ **The Bloody Book**_

-Est-ce que c'est son sang ? Je demande à Alex mais celui-ci semble tout aussi surpris que nous.

-Je.. Je n'en sais rien.

-Ça semble récent, tu as dit qu'elle a pris ce livre à la bibliothèque du lycée la semaine dernière ?

-Oui... Enfin je crois.

-Will, il faut qu'on y aille. Déclare mon coéquipier, pressé, en emportant le livre avec lui.

Quelque chose m'échappe. Peter semble presque hystérique depuis qu'il a jeté un œil dans ce bouquin, d'accord il a l'air étrange mais quand même ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier mis à part ces tâches de sang ?!

-Je viens avec vous. Déclare Alex.

-Hors de question. Reste là gamin. Répond de suite Peter, ne le laissant pas négocier.

-Vous croyez que je vais rester les bras croisés ici sans rien faire alors que ma meilleure amie a disparu ?

-Ecoute gamin, tu ne le sais pas encore mais ces choses, lui explique-t-il en brandissant le livre, te dépassent complètement. Et au risque de te décevoir, il se peut que Malia n'est pas vraiment celle que tu crois connaître.

-Quoi ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ! S'écrie Alex.

-Est-ce que ton amie t'a déjà parlé de son passé ? Ses parents ? Tu te dis son meilleur ami, son frère même, mais tu savais qu'elle lisait ça en secret ? Elle te l'a caché ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne la connais que depuis deux ans. Donc tu ne la connais pas. Énonce Peter. Maintenant si tu veux qu'on la retrouve, laisse-nous faire.

Nous remontons la rue pour retrouver le pick-up que l'on a garé un peu plus loin.

-Tu as été dur avec lui, tu ne crois pas ? Je demande avec un ton accusateur.

-Parfois ça vaut mieux, on ne devrait pas trop s'attacher aux personnes.

-Mais lui il tient à elle, c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète ! Toi tu es peut-être un solitaire Peter, tu n'aimes même peut-être personne, mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, tu n'avais pas le droit de lui dire ça. Je m'exclame, indigné.

-Ça ne me fait pas plaisir figure-toi. Mais si Malia n'est pas humaine comme nous, ça ne m'étonne pas que ça soit parti en vrille ce week-end et qu'elle a disparu. La preuve, regarde-nous ! On est obligé de se cacher. On ne peut pas vivre normalement avec nos pouvoirs, lorsqu'ils surviennent et qu'on ne peut pas les contrôler, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. De plus, lorsqu'on s'attache, ça se fini toujours mal...

Il parle comme si ça lui est arrivé -je ne sais pas ce qu'il cache- mais je ne peux pas le contredire, je sais qu'il a raison. Je l'ai vécu aussi. Ça ne veut cependant pas dire que j'approuve sa façon de dire les choses.

-Et ça, fait le brun en claquant le livre sur le siège du pick-up à côté de moi, c'est probablement la cause de sa disparition.

-En quoi ce bouquin y est pour quelque chose ? Je demande, intrigué.

-Will, ce n'est pas un simple bouquin. C'est un livre de sorcellerie ! Qui sait ce que Malia a provoqué en laissant couler son sang sur ces pages !

-Pas quelque chose de bon ? Je suppose.

-Ça peut être n'importe quoi. Bon comme très mauvais. On va très vite le savoir, mais pour ça il faut faire quelques recherches. Trouvons un cyber-café ou quelque chose de ce genre. J'ai besoin d'une connexion internet.

Nous avons troqués nos uniformes de Fed contre nos vieux vêtements habituels, plus discrets on va dire. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas trouvé grand-chose au sujet de ce mystérieux symbole. Si quelques phrases sont en latin, la majorité des pages est cryptée, dans un langage inconnu et nous n'avons pas obtenu de traduction sur internet.

-M'enfin, c'est quoi ce charabia, soupire Peter exaspéré, se renfonçant dans son siège.

-aucune idée. Je réponds, ne pouvant être d'aucune aide car je ne connais pas grand-chose à l'informatique.

-Bon et bien je crois qu'on va devoir faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque du lycée.

-Il est dix-huit heures passée je ne pense pas que ça soit encore ouvert.

-Qui t'a dit qu'on y allait de jour ?

Peter me fixe avec un sourire, avec un air me mettant au défi et je gonfle mes joues en signe d'agacement. Je hais ce type déraisonnable. On peut dire que la vie ne manque pas de piquant avec lui au moins.

*o*o*o*o*

La nuit vient de tomber. Nous franchissons les grilles et traversons le parc du campus pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Les portes sont fermées mais bien sûr, le roi de l'effraction force la serrure facilement pour nous faire entrer. Nous allumons tout deux nos lampes torches pour nous éclairer et progressons entre les rayons de livres. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que l'on cherche mais j'observe chaque recoin à la recherche d'indices qui pourrait nous amener à comprendre la raison de la disparition de l'adolescente. Je dirige mon faisceau de lumière sur une rangée de livres puis jette un coup d'oeil à Peter en même temps. Je le vois planté au milieu d'une rangée de tables, silencieux. Il a les yeux fermés et la tête légèrement inclinée. C'est une étrange façon d'enquêter. Il doit être en train de faire le vide dans sa tête pour se concentrer et réfléchir. Et soudain, il relève la tête pour regarder droit devant lui et avance d'un pas déterminé. Il observe les tables une par une avant de s'arrêter devant celle au fond de la grande pièce. Je suis obligé de me rapprocher pour voir ce qu'il fait. Il inspecte la table en faisant le tour et se penche pour regarder en dessous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je demande à voix basse en l'éclairant avec ma lampe torche.

-Là. Du sang. Il fait en désignant le sol. ça doit être là que-

Une ribambelle de livres se met brusquement à tomber des étagères dans un des rayons sur notre droite pour choir lamentablement sur le sol. Nous nous retournons en même temps Peter et moi et découvrons Alex, l'air horrifié se tenir devant nous. Pris sur le fait.

Pete' se détend presque aussitôt et lâche un soupir d'exaspération.

-Et voilà le boulet de service. Il fait en faisant un vague signe de la main, comme s'il s'y attendait. On repassera la discrétion hein.

Et sur ces mots, il continue son investigation où il l'avait laissé comme si de rien était. Alex le suit du regard, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

-Vous avez dit du sang ?

-Quelques gouttes seulement. C'est ça qui t'a déstabilisé et fait commettre l'erreur de révéler ta présence ? L'interroge Peter par-dessus son épaule tout en farfouillant entre les livres d'Histoire.

-Je vous l'ai dit, je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire. Rétorque-t-il légèrement soulagé. Et puis... je ne vous crois pas, au sujet de Malia.

-Et moi, je crois que tu te trompes... Lui annonce mon ami en sortant quelque chose d'un livre qu'il a ouvert et qu'il tient dans sa main.

Il nous montre une photo et la retourne pour que l'on puisse lire le mot qui est écrit au dos. " _Je suis désolée Alex_ ".

Le jeune homme cesse de respirer. Il est désemparé et surtout, il espère qu'il se trouve dans un cauchemar et qu'il va bientôt se réveiller. Mais la vérité est là et tout porte à croire que Malia est partie, qu'elle l'a quitté sans un au revoir. Alex prend la photo qui représente les deux amis souriants que lui tend d'un air grave et navré Peter . Je compatis aussi. Il est dur de perdre quelqu'un de cette manière. Pete' m'adresse soudain la parole.

-Tu veux bien raccompagner Alex dehors ?

Je hoche la tête et pose une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent pour le diriger vers la sortie. La nuit est fraîche en ce début d'automne et nous atteignons le portail en silence.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle avait ses raisons. J'essaie de lui en persuader du moins. Ça signifie au moins qu'elle n'a pas été enlevée par... des extraterrestres.

Alex tourne le dos au portail pour me faire face.

-Vous aviez peut-être raison. Elle est arrivée aussi soudainement qu'elle a disparu. Je ne la connais pas aussi bien que je le pensais. Mais vous avez promis de la retrouver. Alors, s'il-vous-plaît, si vous la trouvez... Dites-lui de revenir. Me supplie-t-il les yeux brillants.

Le gamin prend la photo que j'ai trouvée dans un bouquin bien planqué derrière une série de livres sur la mythologie. Il se perd aussitôt dans la contemplation du doux souvenir amer. Un bruit s'apparentant à un grattement attire mon attention et je prends quelques secondes pour écouter plus attentivement. Ni Will ni Alex ne semblent s'en être aperçu, peut-être ai-je rêvé mais par précaution, je préfère m'en assurer. Je referme le bouquin et le glisse dans une de mes poches intérieure du manteau kaki.

-Tu veux bien raccompagner Alex dehors ? Je propose, parce que le gamin a eu suffisamment d'émotions pour ce soir et surtout parce que s'il se passe quelque chose ici, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se retrouve au milieu de la bataille, mêlé à cette histoire.

Willy acquiesce et je le remercie du regard. Je les regarde sortir de la bibliothèque et une fois que la porte se referme derrière eux, je sors mes lames tranchantes attachées à ma ceinture. Toujours sortir armé, c'est la règle. Je m'appuie dos contre un rayon et me penche pour observer du coin de l'œil la pièce plongée dans la pénombre tout en contrôlant ma respiration pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Il règne un silence pesant jusqu'à ce que j'entende un nouveau grattement et un reniflement... _un souffle._ Mes muscles se crispent et tout mon corps se tend, à l'affût, prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement. La chose se déplace quelque part dans un coin de la bibliothèque et avec précaution je change de sens pour aller à l'autre bout du rayon et fais le tour le plus discrètement possible afin de me rapprocher de la source du bruit. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, le bruit cesse et le silence revient. Une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter et je tourne la tête pour voir Will me dévisager.

-Un problème Pete' ?

-Non, c'est rien. Je réponds en rangeant mes lames sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Mieux vaut ne pas l'alarmer. Je suis peut-être seulement un peu paranoïaque sur les bords.

-Bon, enfin débarrassé du boulet ? Je fais pour changer de sujet.

-Il est très peiné par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. M'informe Will. Elle est vraiment partie d'elle-même ?

-Hmmm je t'avoue que je ne sais plus trop... Elle a juste dit qu'elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir avoué sa passion secrète pour la mythologie et le surnaturel plus tôt.

-Comment tu sais ça ? M'interroge Will en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieux.

-Elle a écrit ça dans son journal. Je sors le dit journal de ma poche et l'agite sous son nez pour prouver ce que j'avance.

-Donne-moi ça ! Commande le brun en me le prenant des mains. Ça ne se fait pas de lire le journal d'une fille, tu sais ça ? Me signale-t-il en commençant à feuilleter.

-Mouais... En tout cas, ça ne nous apprend pas grand-chose de plus.

Je vois que Will commence à douter lui aussi. Nous ne tirerons rien de plus en restant ici mais où pouvons-nous concentrer nos recherches ? Dans quelle direction devons-nous nous diriger ? Si notre instinct ne nous guide pas nous n'avons rien. Et je me sens affreusement faible et inutile tout à coup. J'ai appris à traquer des créatures sortant de l'ombre. Mais une jeune femme ? Mon entraînement me semble vain dans cette situation-ci.

-Si Malia est partie d'elle-même, elle ne doit pas être loin, pas encore... Elle n'a que seize ans, elle n'a pas le permis. Et si elle a pris les transports en commun ou même si elle n'est ne serait-ce que passée par la ville, des gens l'auront sûrement aperçue, non ?

Je fixe Will, mon regard s'illuminant soudain.

*o*o*pov Willo*o*

La rue est pleine de monde aussi je traverse la chaussée en regardant des deux côtés, prudent. Je me dirige à grands pas vers le pick-up, stationné sur le parking au soleil. Je plisse les yeux, la lumière se reflétant sur les voitures blanches agressant mes yeux clairs. Il fait encore étonnement chaud pour un début d'automne, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'abandonner mon pull pour un simple débardeur blanc. Je tape sur la vitre pour signaler ma présence à Peter, qui est lui, affalé sur le siège passager dos à la portière, les pieds étendus sur le volant -carrément quoi !- et mâchouillant une touillette pour le café en tapotant sur le clavier d'un ordinateur et regardant de temps à autre l'extérieur. Le brun relève la tête et se redresse pour m'ouvrir. Je m'engouffre à l'intérieur de l'habitacle et il enlève ses pieds pour me laisser la place côté conducteur.

-Bon j'ai du nouveau. J'annonce aussitôt.

Je reviens tout juste de l'université du Wisconsin. Depuis ce matin, j'en fais le tour pour essayer de trouver des étudiants qui auraient aperçu Malia ou mieux, lui auraient parlé.

-J'avais raison, Malia a quitté l'internat vendredi soir après les cours et se dirigeait vers la ville. Elle n'est pas revenue depuis. Il faut donc se concentrer sur ce point et voir où elle aurait pu aller.

-Hm, hmm. Fait-il distraitement comme s'il n'en avait rien à carrer de ce que je racontais. T'en as mis du temps juste pour ça. Pendant que tu te trémoussais devant les jolies petites minettes du campus, j'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de savoir où elle s'est rendue !

-Je ne me trémoussais pas ! J'objecte agacé. Attends, quoi ?

-Oh arrête papi, t'es pas encore sénile à ce que je sache, tu as quand même bien profité de la vue, non ?

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus et pointe du doigt l'ordinateur qui se trouve sur ses genoux. Il arrête de mâchouiller sa touillette en plastique pour suivre mon regard.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-ça ? Il fait avec un sourire. Je me suis fait plaisir ! Adieu les cyber-cafés pourris, bonjour PC portable ! La totale classe, hein ?

-Et ça, c'est quoi ? Je demande -pas impressionné du tout, en voyant plusieurs vidéos défiler à l'écran.

-Les quelques caméras de surveillance de la ville. Je repasse les enregistrements du vendredi soir, aux heures où auraient pu passer Malia.

-Comment tu as fait ça ?!

-Oh quelques bidouillages informatiques, rien de bien méchant.

Mes sourcils se haussent très haut. Ce mec est en train de pirater des vidéos de surveillance comme si c'était la chose la plus banale à faire et la plus légale du monde. Si, si. Je me frotte le visage d'une main, blasé et pose ma tête au creux de ma paume pour fixer l'écran. Peter ne dit rien et tape frénétiquement sur le clavier de son matériel fraîchement acquis. Et je suis sûr qu'il l'a volé. Ou quelque chose du genre, parce qu'il n'a pas un rond en poche pour s'acheter quoi que ce soit de neuf et coûteux. Tout à mes pensées je ne le vois pas se redresser et se pencher pour coller son nez à l'écran. Sa déclaration me fait brusquement sortir de ma rêverie.

-Je crois que j'ai quelque chose !

Le brun à l'allure de cow-boy rembobine la vidéo afin de repasser la scène. Il la fait défiler au ralentit jusqu'à ce qu'on voit à nouveau la silhouette apparaître à l'écran et fait un arrêt sur image lorsqu'on voit enfin le visage, quelques peu pixelisé, se tourner vers la caméra.

-C'est elle, pas vrai ? Je souffle, retenant ma respiration.

-Ça m'en a tout l'air. Déclare Pete'.

Il ferme alors son PC, le jette presque sur la banquette arrière et nous sortons de la voiture sans perdre plus de temps. Nous nous dirigeons sur les lieux et repérons vite la caméra ayant filmé la jeune femme. Nos recherches débutent ici. Tandis que Peter entre dans les diverses boutiques pour pêcher des informations, moi, j'essaie d'imaginer quel itinéraire le plus logique elle aurait pu prendre. Je suis nerveux et Peter ne l'est pas moins. Il arbore un air sombre et concentré, impatient. Mais il ne se décourage pas pour autant et me booste en me bousculant en donnant un coup d'épaule à la sortie du n-ième magasin où il n'a rien obtenu de nouveau qui puisse nous être utile. " _Aller papi_ " il me fait avec son air taquin habituel et je lui réponds par un petit sourire. Nous nous sommes ensuite séparés pour être plus efficace dans nos recherches. Il est midi passé et j'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois le tour dans les rues à proximité mais toujours rien. Soit elle est douée soit celui qui s'en est pris à elle est un véritable professionnel pour kidnapper des gens. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai vu cette fille en rêve, que je sentais sa présence depuis plus de deux semaines et que maintenant qu'on est là sur place, il n'y a plus rien, pas même un indice pouvant nous montrer la bonne direction... C'est un peu dingue tout de même ! J'ai traversé les petites ruelles sombres de la ville et soudain, mon esprit m'a entraîné loin d'ici, me montrant des scènes sans me demander mon avis. J'étais dans la rue, je me suis retourné et j'ai à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir le visage d'un inconnu que celui-ci est venu me saisir et serrer sa main sur ma gorge. Puis je me suis trouvé aspiré dans une sorte de tourbillon noir, me donnant la sensation de vertige et d'estomac qui se retourne. Enfin, j'ai vu de la paille ainsi que du sang goûtant sur le sol poussiéreux. Le flash s'est arrêté là et je me suis retrouvé au milieu de cette rue à me tenir la tête entre les mains, le souffle court. J'ai mis quelques secondes à me remettre de ce que j'ai vu avant d'analyser la chose. _Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_ J'ai secoué la tête pour me débarrasser de ces images inexplicables et ai rebroussé chemin comme je sentais que tout ça ne me mènerait qu'à un mur. Sur ma route je suis passé devant une boutique où des télévisions exposées derrière la vitrine diffusaient des images des informations du jour. Une alarme a de suite sonné dans ma tête.

J'ai couru jusqu'à atteindre le restaurant-bar du coin où je devais retrouver Peter. Celui-ci est attablé et mange un bol de nouilles en s'aidant de baguettes chinoises tout en feuilletant les deux bouquins que possédait Malia. Je viens me planter devant lui et il écarquille les yeux de surprise devant mon apparition précipitée.

-Mec, il faut que tu vois ça !

J'aperçois la télévision du restaurant juste devant nous et cherche frénétiquement la télécommande des yeux. Elle est sur le comptoir, derrière une serveuse qui passe le chiffon sur une des tables sans s'occuper de nous. Je me concentre une demi-seconde dessus et la télécommande s'envole à travers la pièce pour atterrir dans ma main. Je change de chaîne aussitôt pour retrouver les mêmes images que j'ai vues tout à l'heure et augmente le volume pour que l'on puisse entendre ce qui se dit. Pas le temps de s'ébahir devant mon petit tour de télékinésie, de toute façon -et fort heureusement- personne n'a rien remarqué, il n'y a presque personne dans ce restaurant. Sur l'écran est diffusée des images aériennes d'un impact énorme et circulaire au milieu de la campagne et en son centre, quelque chose qui semble avoir brûlé, on peut apercevoir encore quelques piliers brûlants et noirci mais tout n'est que cendre sinon. Le commentateur prend la parole pour raconter les faits.

 _"Dans la nuit, une grande déflagration a eu lieu dans ce milieu isolé du Kentucky. Une grange aurait semble-t-il littéralement explosé. Nous ne connaissons pas les raisons de ce terrible événement. Si l'hypothèse d'un acte terroriste est écartée, il reste à savoir s'il s'agit d'un acte criminel ou non. Est-ce une bombe qui aurait fait exploser cette grange ? Y a-t-il des morts ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à une grange isolée en rase campagne ? L'enquête est en cours... Les policiers ont établis un périmètre de sécurité autour des lieux..."_

Peter à la mâchoire qui lui en tombe et ferait presque tomber son bol de nourriture s'il ne l'avait pas tenu bien. Nous restons scotchés à l'écran un moment en silence.

-C'est étrange... Finit par lâcher mon ami. Il faut qu'on aille jeter un coup d'œil.

-Alors quoi, on laisse tomber la piste; on abandonne Malia, c'est ça ? Je rétorque.

-Il y a peut-être un lien justement. Il fait objectivement en reposant doucement son bol sur la table.

-C'est insensé, ça s'est passé à plusieurs centaines de miles !

\- peine dix heures de route pour y arriver. On y sera dans la matinée si on ne perd pas trop de temps.

Il avait peut-être raison après tout, les choses n'arrivaient pas par hasard…

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine avec **La Traque commence (I). **


	11. 9 Homeless

**Hello,**

 **Je tenais à remercier barjy02 pour son commentaire constructif, ça permet de voir les points faibles de la fanfiction et de l'améliorer, notamment s'il commence à y avoir des cafouillages dans l'intrigue n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! En ce qui concerne les points de vue (POV ou PDV) : En général j'essaie de dire des noms assez vite en début de chapitre pour savoir qui parle mais comme il commence à y avoir plusieurs personnages, ça peut être perturbant. Si ça peut aider je mets le POV avant de commencer le chapitre. Et s'il y a changement de POV en cours de route, ce sera noté dans le chapitre.**

 **En tout cas je suis ravie de voir que l'histoire te plaît.**

 **Merci aussi à Courtney Ackles qui suit toujours les aventures de ces Nephilim.**

 **Au programme aujourd'hui : on retrouve Malia pour comprendre ce qu'il lui est arrivé à la fin du chapitre 6.**

 **Bises à vous et Bonne lecture.**

 **POV :** Malia.

 **musique** : Of Monsters And Men - Thousand Eyes

* * *

 **La traque commence (I). _Homeless._**

Le silence est total. J'ai ouvert les yeux avec difficulté, mes paupières étant étrangement lourdes. Dans un premier temps, je ne vois rien, ou presque. Tout est flou, les paysages sont indistincts, les lieux sont aussi noirs que sinistres.

C'était oppressant.

Ma respiration est faible et laborieuse. Chaque parcelle de mon corps me fait souffrir, comme s'il brûlait de l'intérieur et en même temps il ne peut pas bouger d'un pouce. Je suis encore trop faible pour pouvoir contrôler mon corps tout tremblant. De plus, mon esprit lutte pour ne pas sombrer dans le néant. Je suis seule, et l'obscurité se rapproche de plus en plus, prêt à me dévorer sans plus tarder. Cela m'effraye, et cette peur en profite pour venir se loger en moi.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans cet état ? J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité ! Combien de fois me suis-je évanouie à cause de mon mal de crâne ? Je ne cesse de me réveiller pour retomber dans l'inconscience peu de temps après.

J'essaie alors de me concentrer pour éviter de paniquer inutilement. Ma vue s'étant adaptée à l'obscurité, je me rends compte que je fixe le sol depuis le début. Je fais un effort pour redresser la tête, lentement. Quand soudain, je crois voir une lumière. Mais ce n'est que la lune éclairant partiellement la pièce où je me trouve, grâce aux trous présents entre les planches en bois des murs et du plafond. _Du calme. Respire_. Je me dis pour calmer mon cœur qui s'est emballé. Il fait donc encore nuit, je note pour moi-même. Mon cerveau étant à peu près réveillé maintenant, il m'alerte du degré de douleur que je dois supporter. J'ai mal partout, mon corps endoloris crie contre le dur traitement subi, ma gorge me brûle –je souffre sûrement de déshydratation- et mes poignets me font souffrir comme jamais. En les bougeant, j'entends des chaines cliqueter et je comprends avec horreur que je suis attachée. Mes mains sont entravées par le fer froid et dur, lacérant ma peau meurtrie et ensanglantée. La position est très inconfortable mais je ne peux ni me mettre à genoux, ni me relever à cause de ces chaînes suspendues. Je bouge à peine que cela m'arrache aussitôt un gémissement de douleur. Les chaines s'enfoncent un peu plus dans ma chair. Je préfère me reconcentrer sur ce qui se trouve autour de moi pour m'occuper l'esprit et me tenir éveillée. D'énormes balles de foin sont entreposées ici, une dizaine je dirai, peut-être plus. La paille au sol forme presque un tapis doré au clair de lune. La poussière me chatouille le nez. Je dois me trouver dans une sorte d'entrepôt… une grange, plausiblement. J'aperçois dans la pénombre les portes en taule qui ferment le bâtiment. Je me demande pourquoi on m'a amené ici, dans ce lieu effrayant. Je me sens épiée, m'attendant à voir surgir des recoins sombres je ne sais quel monstre. Pourtant je ne sens aucune présence autour de moi et ça m'inquiète encore plus. Va-t-on me laisser mourir ici ? Je pourrais crier, mais à quoi bon si je suis au milieu de nulle part ! Ma voix s'éteindrait avant de toute façon.

Soudain une voix. Je ne sais combien de temps il s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai commencé à cogiter sur ma situation mais il fait encore nuit en tout cas.

-Tu penses qu'on devrait le prévenir ? La voix féminine fait, à voix basse.

-Il faut d'abord être sûr. Répond une autre voix plus grave.

Je sursaute, faisant cliqueter mes chaines et lève mes yeux apeurés vers les voix. Je reconnais mon agresseur, du moins sa silhouette, son visage étant caché dans l'ombre de la nuit. J'en oublie presque de respirer, en voyant l'autre silhouette à ses côtés, bras croisés, l'allure nonchalante, une longue chevelure bouclée lui tombant sur les épaules. Je ne les ai même pas entendus arriver ! C'est comme s'ils étaient apparus d'un seul coup sous mes yeux ! Ils continuent à discuter entre eux.

-C'est elle, j'en suis sûre. On l'a trouvé. La prophétie se réalise. Siffle la femme. Elle sait peut-être où se trouve les autres.

 _Mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent ?!_ Je me demande horrifiée, ne comprenant rien du tout à ce qu'ils sont en train de raconter.

-Elle semble terriblement humaine ta fillette. Lui rétorque l'homme.

-C'est son sang sur le livre. Il a révélé sa présence, et je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir senti. Renchérit-elle, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix comme l'homme ne veut pas la croire sur parole.

Celui-ci ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais ne dit rien. A la place il lève les yeux vers moi et je peux enfin apercevoir son visage. C'est un jeune homme vêtu tout en noir, me dépassant facilement d'une tête, ayant de longs cheveux blonds tirés vers l'arrière. Je le trouverai presque séduisant s'il ne m'avait pas attaqué avec ses amis un peu plus tôt ! Il me fixe intensément, entre amusement et fascination. Je n'aime pas ça. Un sentiment de profond et pur malaise s'immisce de part et d'autre dans mon corps.

-La voilà réveillée. Il lui fait remarquer, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Comme si elle se rendait compte de ma présence seulement maintenant, la femme tourne la tête vers moi pour m'observer à son tour. Elle aussi est très belle mais ses yeux lancent des regards venimeux et elle a un air hautain. J'ai envie de disparaître. De me faire toute petite pour me soustraire à leur regard. Quoi qu'ils me veuillent, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. L'homme fait un pas en avant et j'essaie de me redresser pour montrer que je n'ai pas peur et que je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air. Mais en vrai c'est juste pour cacher que je suis terrifiée.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous fillette ! Me lance le beau blond ténébreux.

 _Mensonges !_ Me crie une petite voix au fond de ma tête. Je serre les poings par réflexe lorsque l'homme s'approche à nouveau de moi mais il se stoppe à quelques mètres de là.

-Tu es restée longtemps cachée. Personne n'aurait su dire si c'était un mythe ou si c'était réel. Mais soudain, tu es apparue. Tu nous as signalé ta présence à l'aide de ce livre. Comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

Je fronce les sourcils, tentant de suivre ce qu'il me dit mais ses paroles n'ont ni queue ni tête. Un livre ? Quel livre ? Celui avec lequel je me suis coupée sans le faire exprès ? Comment ils auraient pu me trouver grâce à ça ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

-Pourquoi maintenant ? De quoi es-tu capable ? Me demande-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté plissant les yeux comme s'il cherchait lui-même les réponses.

-Je… je ne comprends pas. Je souffle.

-Elle fait semblant ! Gronde la femme en me fusillant du regard.

-Tout doux Shun, tu vois bien que la pauvre fille est perdue ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça si ça se trouve… Qu'en penses-tu toi ?

Je me pince la lèvre, tremblante. Je ne réponds rien; qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire de toute façon ? Le blond fait un mouvement brusque pour me faire peur et je recule d'un pas par réflexe, pour me protéger.

-Regarde-la, elle est inoffensive… Si faible… Si fragile… Comment pourrait-elle être l'élue ? Susurre le blond.

 _L'élue… ?_

-S'il vous plait… Je parviens à articuler avant qu'ils ne repartent dans leur débat délirant. Je n'ai rien à voir dans votre… truc… de gang ou je ne sais quoi… Laissez-moi partir.

 _Ils se trompent ! Je ne suis personne !_ Je n'ai jamais rien demandé moi alors pourquoi ils m'entraînent dans leurs sales affaires ? Ils prennent de la drogue ? Est-ce grave à ce point ? Mais j'ai l'impression de manquer le point le plus important. Quelque chose _m'échappe_.

-Elle ne sait peut-être pas… commence le blond avant d'être interrompu par la femme.

-Ou elle fait semblant !

-On va vite le savoir. Je pourrais la tuer maintenant…. Souffle-t-il en réponse tout en sortant une lame aiguisée comme un rasoir de sous sa veste.

Je hoquette de surprise en voyant l'arme. J'en étais presque à croire qu'il me protégeait tout de suite mais ce n'était qu'un leurre !

-Kyle, non ! S'écrie la brune.

Mais il est trop tard, le blond fond déjà sur moi et je reçois un violent coup dans l'estomac. Je serre les dents et ferme les yeux sous la violence du choc. Un autre flash, encore plus puissant que les autres apparaît. Un doux visage me sourit mais je ne vois que sa bouche s'étirer, tout le reste est flou. C'est la première fois que je ressens une telle sensation. C'est puissant. C'est de l'amour. _« Malia. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous sommes là. »_ tels sont les mots prononcés. Puis tout disparaît et lorsque j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, je constate que j'ai les joues mouillées, deux larmes solitaires coulant de mes yeux. Le blond s'est reculé car il a rejoint sa congénère dans l'ombre de la grange. Ils me fixent tous deux avec des regards ébahis sans que je sache pourquoi. Qu'ai-je pu faire qui puisse les laisser bouche bée comme ça ?

-C'est elle…

-…Pas de doute à présent. Confirme le garçon.

Mon estomac se tord. Et la douleur à cause du coup de coude –et non de poignard- reçu à cet endroit revient. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge quand le blond revient vers moi d'un pas décidé et vient m'agripper les cheveux vers l'arrière pour me faire pencher la tête vers lui. Son visage est à peine à quelques centimètres du mien, ce qui nous oblige à nous regarder dans les yeux. Je me fige d'effroi lorsque je vois ses yeux s'assombrir d'un coup pour me montrer deux orbes totalement noirs comme les ténèbres.

Des démons…

J'aurai dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. J'aurais dû les reconnaître après tout ce que j'ai lu sur eux dans les livres à la bibliothèque. Ils existent vraiment. Je vis dans un cauchemar éveillé !

Un sourire sadique se dessine sur ses lèvres et tout en me maintenant par les cheveux il me demande…

-Alors ma belle, où sont les cinq autres ?

Je suis pétrifiée. Mon sang s'est arrêté de circuler dans mes veines, complètement glacé. J'ai peur de comprendre. J'ai peur d'en savoir plus…. Ce n'est pas eux, mais moi qui me suis trompée sur toute la ligne ! Eux qui en savent plus sur moi que je n'en sais sur moi-même. Je grimace comme il prend mon menton entre ses doigts et je tente de tirer un coup sec sur mes chaines. Tout mon corps vibre de fureur. Je ne connais pas la réponse à sa question mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne vais pas lui répondre. Il en va de mon honneur, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça à l'air très important.

-Lâche-moi. J'ordonne à voix basse.

Mon geôlier plisse les yeux et je l'imite.

-Voilà ton vrai visage…

Il est vrai que je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même à ce moment-là. Je n'avais jamais parlé comme cela à quelqu'un et encore moins ordonné quelque chose avec un ton aussi sec. Quelque chose est en train de changer en moi. Je peux sentir une force inconnue et pourtant qui m'est bien propre grandir en moi, monter en puissance. Je peux sentir l'air vibrer, devenir électrique. Shun a dû comprendre ce qui est en train de se produire car elle a écarquillé les yeux et elle avertit maintenant son compagnon.

-Kyle, éloigne-toi !

Le démon recule la tête pour mieux m'observer et son sourire se fane instantanément sous l'incompréhension.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande-t-il, perplexe en s'éloignant et regardant autour de lui comme le sol commence à trembler.

Je serre les poings et fais claquer les chaines contre les barres en acier sur lesquelles elles sont attachées. Ce n'est plus moi, je ne contrôle plus rien. Je ne parviens plus à maîtriser les émotions qui me submergent. D'où me vient cette fureur si violente ? J'ai l'impression que je brûle de l'intérieur, que je bouille de rage et en même temps j'ai peur, je veux qu'ils s'éloignent, qu'ils ne m'approchent plus et surtout que ces sensations intenses quittent mon organisme sur le champ. La panique me gagnant, je me laisse aller comme jamais auparavant. Les deux autres ne peuvent rien faire pour m'en empêcher.

- ** _Arrêtez !_** Je crie en prenant ma tête entre les mains.

Le bruit d'une grande déflagration couvre ma voix alors que je continue à hurler. Je ferme les yeux aussi fort que je peux car une lumière vive se met à briller brusquement. Il s'écoule quelques secondes avant que les tremblements cessent et que la lumière faiblit pour disparaître complètement. J'inspire et expire trois fois, restant immobile avant d'être sure de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux sans danger. Ça sent le brûlé… Je baisse les bras que j'ai mis devant mon visage pour me protéger et constate les dégâts. Ce que je vois est effarant. Tout autour de moi s'étend des champs à perte de vue. Il ne reste plus rien de la grange, hormis quelques poteaux en bois encore fumant, grignotés par les flammes. Il ne reste aucune trace des deux démons. Je me relève lentement pour faire un tour sur moi-même. Et je constate que je suis au centre d'un cercle noir d'au moins cinquante mètres de diamètre. Tout n'est que cendre. Seule moi suis indemne….

*o*o*o*o*

L'aube commence à pointer. J'ai laissé derrière moi ce désastre monstrueux, quittant cette terre de néant. Il faut que je m'en éloigne le plus possible avant qu'il ne fasse complètement jour. Que je m'en aille loin, très loin, avant que quelqu'un ne découvre ça et qu'on ne me trouve.

Car oui, c'est moi qui ai provoqué ça. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. J'ai encore du mal à le croire. Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Ce soir j'ai réussi à me libérer, mais à quel prix ? Ça a coûté deux vies, si tant soit peu que ces démons puissent être comptés comme tel. Et Alex ? Et Ethan ? Où sont-ils ? Me cherchent-ils ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je donc portée disparue ? Alex…. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour éviter les larmes de couler. Jamais je ne rentrerai à la maison….

Ce n'est pas ma maison. Ça ne l'a jamais été. Qui plus est, ce serait trop dangereux d'y retourner. Car s'il y avait d'autres démons à ma poursuite ? Ce serait mettre en danger les deux hommes !

J'ai découvert quelque chose cette nuit. Quelque chose qui a changé ma vie.

Tout ce que je croyais savoir, tout ce en quoi j'ai cru…. Rien n'est vrai. Rien n'existe.

Je n'ai plus de maison, plus de famille. J'ai tout perdu, tout ça parce que ma vie n'a été qu'un éternel mensonge. Pendant toutes ces longues années, j'ai été Malia, la jeune fille timide, orpheline, sans passé… Cette Malia n'existe plus aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'une fausse identité pour cacher l'autre Malia, la véritable Malia de maintenant. Celle qui vient de se découvrir des pouvoirs surnaturels, qui est capable de faire imploser une grange et qui n'est apparemment pas humaine… Celle qui semble avoir un passé mais qui semble aussi l'avoir oublié… les flashs que j'ai eu sont très probablement des souvenirs qui refont lentement surface. Pourquoi maintenant, je l'ignore, mais je compte bien le découvrir.

J'aimerais tant pouvoir prévenir Alex, mais je ne peux pas… Je dois avancer seule désormais, sans me retourner. Il faut que je sache, que je comprenne qui je suis et d'où je viens, pour être enfin complète.

Je ne sais pas où je suis et dans quelle direction je vais. Peut-importe si je suis perdue ou si je dois parcourir des miles et des miles à pied. Je me sens plus forte et cette force en moi me permet d'avancer. Elle me guide et je sais parfaitement où je dois me rendre pour avoir des réponses. Dans la pénombre dans ce lieux inconnu, j'avance à grands pas, le regard fixe vers d'horizon, tout en serrant contre moi le coffre en bois qui m'appartient. Ce coffre étant la seule chose avec moi n'ayant pas était réduit en cendre avec la grange… Cet étrange coffre que je n'ai jamais pu ouvrir auparavant, que j'en avais même oublié son existence… Il est aujourd'hui avec moi. Pour que ces démons l'aient récupéré c'est qu'il contient forcément quelque chose d'important…

*o*o*o*o*

La pluie tombe tristement sur la ville, donnant aux rues des couleurs ternes et peu attrayantes. Je me réfugie de temps à autres sous les porches ou les abris bus, attendant que l'ondée passe, serrant contre moi mes fins habits d'été détrempés et en piteux état. Je suis sale et j'ai froid, l'humidité traversant le tissu. Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'erre de ville en ville mais je crois que j'arrive bientôt à destination. Il est temps… Je suis exténuée. Je baisse les yeux sur mes poignets. Ils ont déjà presque cicatrisés et les chaines qui entaillaient ma peau n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ils ont guéri mystérieusement le jour même où je me suis échappée, au moment où tout a explosé. J'ai encore quelques ecchymoses un peu partout mais je n'ai plus mal nulle part, sauf aux pieds, à cause du long trajet que j'ai dû endurer.

Le soleil est revenu et je marche maintenant le long d'une rue où des villas majestueuses avec de grands jardins bien entretenus s'alignent des deux côtés de la route. Je m'engage sur l'allée menant à l'une d'elle. Lorsque j'atteins l'entrée, je m'arrête et regarde la porte, avant de toquer. Je retiens ma respiration, le stress m'empêchant de m'enfuir à toute jambe. Au bout d'un temps interminable, la porte s'ouvre enfin. Je lève la tête vers l'homme se tenant sur le pas de la porte, juste en face de moi. Il est grand et sa carrure le rend intimidant. Mais plus impressionnant encore se sont ses yeux et son regard qui me dévisagent, interrogatif. Mon cœur s'emballe mais je prends mon courage à deux mains et sans détourner les yeux je me lance.

-Bonjour… Je suis Malia…

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 10 : **La Traque commence (II). _We Found Nothing_.**

Désolé de vous laisser à nouveau sur un cliffhanger, beaucoup de surprises sont à prévoir ! Pour me faire pardonner, voici une preview du prochain chapitre sous le point de vue de Will :

 _"Je viens m'installer à côté de lui et observe la flamme qui danse devant mes yeux. Peter expire profondémentt, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire un rituel._

 _-Ces objets font partis du contenu de ton coffre ? Je demande  
(...)_

 _Ces coffres pourraient être la clé à nos questions ou une aide précieuse offerte par ces inconnus. Peter s'arrête pour me regarder, comme je suis encore plongé dans mes réflexions._

 _-Will... Il faut que je te dise un truc. Il m'annonce en venant s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit, face à moi._

 _"_


	12. 10 We Found Nothing

**Hello ! Ravi de vous retrouver pour ce dixième chapitre !**

 **Je suis agréablement surprise par vos reviews, j'ai l'impression de gagner un défi en réussissant à vous faire accrocher à cette histoire, c'est un plaisir et un honneur pour moi, vraiment merci de me suivre.**

 **Chapitre un peu plus court aujourd'hui mais dans lequel vous pourrez apprendre deux trois choses.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **POV :** Will

 **Musique :** Amber Run – I Found.

* * *

 **La** **traque** **commence (II)** **.** _ **We**_ _ **Found Nothing.**_

Une fois de plus, son véhicule pourri nous lâchait. Et une fois de plus, Peter a voulu le réparer. On était donc encore sur le parking, Pete' s'affairant sous le capot depuis un bon quart d'heure, sans parvenir à trouver ce qui clochait. On perd du temps à mon humble avis, mais je ne dis rien et attend patiemment, les bras croisés sur le torse tout en observant distraitement la ville. Je me rapproche du brun quand je l'entends commencer à grommeler.

-Elle peut pas nous lâcher maintenant ! S'insurge-t-il en se redressant.

Je roule des yeux.

-Laisse-moi voir. Je fais en me penchant à mon tour.

Il se pousse pour me laisser la place et je jette un coup d'œil circulaire. Peter m'observe avec attention, espérant qu'avec un œil nouveau et extérieur, on puisse identifier la panne. Je me fige cependant et relève les yeux vers Peter qui attend mon verdict en tapotant son menton avec son doigt.

-Peteee…. C'est quoi tous ces morceaux de scotch ?

-Baaah…. Les moyens du bord. Il fait en haussant les épaules et en grimaçant coupable.

Ce mec ne peut être sérieux… Je lui lance un regard blasé et lui prend la clé de douze des mains avant de me pencher à nouveau sur son rafistolage pour bidouiller deux trois choses. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le moteur ronronne lorsque je tente de redémarrer le pick-up. Peter s'avance vers moi avec ses grands yeux dorés émerveillés et siffle, impressionné.

-Incroyable ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit plus tôt que t'étais doué ?!

-Parce que je ne le suis pas, c'est juste toi qu'est une quiche en mécanique. Il suffit de réfléchir un petit peu… J'ajoute plus bas.

-Non mais tu m'épates là je dois dire, elle est comme neuve. Alleeeer, tu ne peux bien me dire où tu as appris tout ça ! Insiste-t-il en me donnant une tape dans le dos et en passant son bras par-dessus mon épaule.

Un sourire se dessine lentement sur mes lèvres en repensant à une certaine scène de mon passé. J'ai bien failli être embauché dans un garage mais j'étais trop jeune à l'époque. Un jour, j'ai même dépanné un couple qui avait un problème de moteur et était donc coincé au bord de la route, à quelques pas du ranch. Quand Oncle Jo a vu ça, il s'est mis en colère et il m'a tellement hurlé dessus que je n'ai jamais voulu retoucher à une voiture… Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande quelle mouche l'a piqué.

-J'ai eu quelques occasions de réparer quelques vieilles voitures dans le Wyoming. Je réponds à Pete'

-Ohhh alors tu t'y connais aussi bien en chevaux sous le capot qu'en équidés ? T'aurais pu réparer le frein sur ces trucs là d'ailleurs…

-Pfff… Je fais, vaguement amusé. Faudrait déjà que tu apprennes à passer correctement les vitesses si tu veux pouvoir freiner.

Je ris en revoyant Peter arriver vers moi au trot en essayant de ne pas tomber de cheval.

-Aller en route, il est tard et on a déjà perdu assez de temps… ! Il lance joyeusement pour couper court à la discussion.

Nous avons quitté le Wisconsin une heure plus tard, direction le Kentucky. La nuit venue, nous nous arrêtons dans un motel dans une petite ville de passage. Peter n'avait pas le cœur à planter la tente ce soir et je crois deviner que c'est pour ne pas perdre de temps à tout remballer le matin afin de partir plus vite. Après avoir passé deux semaines à dormir sur les pierres, je peux vous dire que mon dos est soulagé de pouvoir retrouver un matelas sur lequel dormir. Même si ce lit est de piètre qualité, beaucoup trop mou avec un sommier qui grince au moindre mouvement, je m'en contente largement. Le comble quand même, c'est que le courant saute de temps à autre et Peter est obligé d'allumer des bougies pour éclairer la pièce. Il en a posé deux sur les tables de chevet, une sur la vieille commode et en pose une à même le sol à côté du coffre qu'il a emporté avec lui pour ensuite s'asseoir par terre. Il m'a promis de l'ouvrir ce soir. Je viens m'installer à côté de lui et observe la flamme qui danse devant mes yeux. Peter expire profondément, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire un rituel.

-Ces objets font partis du contenu de ton coffre ? Je demande en désignant d'un vague geste de la main les différents objets qui jonchent le sol, devant nous.

-La plupart me sert dans la vie de tous les jours.

Il y a un briquet en fer magnifique, un livre à la couverture rouge bordeaux dont l'écriture dorée est fine et élégante mais aussi son revolver -un Colt Paterson des années 1830- et des munitions sur lequel est gravé un symbole et contient du sel. J'observe ensuite le coffre en bois mystérieux.

-C'est normal que tu n'aies pas pu l'ouvrir, m'apprend-t-il alors. Tu ne peux pas forcer le cadenas. C'est impossible. J'ai fini par le comprendre assez vite, crois-moi...

En voyant la tête qu'il fait, j'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être de la tarte. Je peux très bien imaginer Peter forcer dessus comme un bourrin, utilisant toute sorte d'outils et usant de moyens pas très conventionnels pour parvenir à ses fins, désespérant mais ne lâchant pas l'affaire. Oh oui, je peux très bien l'imaginer.

-Il est scellé de sorte à ce que personne d'autre que son propriétaire ne puisse l'ouvrir.

-Ça à l'air surnaturel.

-Ça doit être un sort qui protège son contenu.

-J'imagine que c'est quelque chose de difficile à trouver, mais qui en fait se révèle être tout simple, hein ? Je devine et lui adresse un sourire en coin.

-La ferme. Lance-t-il alors, ne voulant pas revenir sur cette humiliation. Je disais donc, si tu veux l'ouvrir plutôt que d'essayer vainement de casser le coffre, il suffit de te _concentrer_.

-Euuuuh ouais…Tu m'expliques ? Parce que je me voyais déjà essayer d'ouvrir un cadenas rien qu'avec la force de l'esprit….

-C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Assure-t-il en tendant les bras pour attraper son coffre et le rapprocher de lui. Il faut te concentrer et laisser ta force agir.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il ferme les yeux et prend le coffre entre ses mains. Il se concentre quelques secondes, faisant le vide en lui et je peux voir une légère aura blanche se dégager de lui pour aller vers le coffre. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, pour être sûr que ce que je vois est réel et quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends un déclic. Peter rouvre les yeux et me montre le cadenas, maintenant ouvert comme par magie. J'en reste bouche bée. Il soulève ensuite le couvercle et je me penche pour observer son contenu, ma curiosité piquée au vif. Il en sort une longue lame blanche et la scrute sur toutes ses coutures.

-Wouah, joli. J'admire.

-Ouais, mais je n'ai jamais vu une arme comme celle-là auparavant, je me demande à qui elle a bien pu appartenir...

-Et tout ça, ça sert à quoi ? Je demande en désignant les autres objets étranges au fond du coffre.

-Je n'en ai fichtrement aucune idée ! Mais je suppose que si ça a été mis là exprès pour nous, c'est pour une bonne raison, du moins je l'espère.

-Ça nous aide bien, tient...

Le brun finit par remettre tous les objets en place dans sa boîte avant de refermer le cadenas. De mon côté, je vais m'asseoir sur mon lit en mettant les mains derrière ma tête, pour me plonger dans mes pensées. Maintenant, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de retourner le plus vite possible au Wyoming pour retrouver mon propre coffre et découvrir son contenu. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il y a dedans des choses qui me permettront de comprendre enfin qui je suis.

-D'après toi, qui est-ce qui nous a donné ces coffres, et dans quel but ? Je questionne mon ami en regardant le plafond, essayant d'imaginer ces gens.

-Des personnes qui tenaient à ce qu'on patauge comme des idiots dans la boue, avec leurs indices débiles, je suppose. Ils avaient probablement envie de nous voir galérer dans ce merdier. C'est cool de se foutre de nous comme ça les mecs. Dit-il ironiquement.

Je hausse les épaules. Il a peut-être raison, mais il peut tout aussi bien avoir tort. Ces coffres pourraient être la clé à nos questions ou une aide précieuse offerte par ces inconnus. Peter s'arrête pour me regarder, comme je suis encore plongé dans mes réflexions.

-Will... Il faut que je te dise un truc. Il m'annonce en venant s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit, face à moi.

Je me redresse un peu pour caler mon dos contre le mur et tourne la tête vers lui. Il joue avec ses doigts et se lèche les lèvres, ne savant pas par quoi commencer, hésitant même s'il devait ou non me dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

-J'ai... Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai vécu un temps au Nouveau-Mexique.

Il fait une pause, cherchant ses mots.

-J'avais une famille là-bas. J'avais des gens pour s'occuper de moi...

Il sourit mais les mots sortent de sa bouche avec un goût amer.

-Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas mes vrais parents. Me je l'acceptais, après tout, j'avais de la chance d'être adopté. J'aurais pu être heureux... Mais ça n'a pas été du tout le cas. Ils ne m'aimaient pas. Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé. J'avais tout juste cinq ans, et pourtant je le voyais dans leurs yeux, dans leur comportement. Tout en eux m'indiquait qu'ils me repoussaient sans qu'ils aient besoin de le dire. Je ne sais pas le pourquoi de ce rejet. Étais-je différent ? Ai-je fais quelque chose qu'il leur déplaisait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le jour de mes huit ans, quand j'ai commencé à faire des choses étranges avec ma pensée, j'ai tout fait pour qu'ils n'en sachent rien. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me détestent plus et qu'ils me donnent à je ne sais quel institut pour ne pas dire asile ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai grandi avec ce secret en moi. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas apprécié vivre à Santa Fe, au contraire. Mais je me sentais comme un intrus parmi ces gens. Ces humains. Dès que je fus assez grand pour me débrouiller seul, je suis parti. Et je me suis senti libéré. Ça a été le déclic car d'autres talents se sont révélés à ce moment-là, sûrement parce que je les avais bridés jusque-là. J'ai appris à les contrôler. Et j'ai découvert la chasse. Que toutes sortes de créatures existaient, malfaisantes pour la plupart. Mais tout ça pour te dire quoi ? Que cette période à Santa Fe n'a jamais été ma vie. Je n'étais pas à ma place. Et surtout, que je n'ai aucun souvenir avant mes quatre ans.

-Les enfants oublient leurs premières années d'existence. Je fais.

-Non. Je veux dire, c'est comme si tout un pan entier de ma vie a été effacé. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de ma vie avant Santa Fe. La seule chose qu'il me reste, c'est ce coffre. Et rien dedans ne me permet de me rappeler mon passé.

Je hoche gravement la tête et je serre les dents. Je nourris peut-être trop d'espoir sur ces coffres, c'est ce qu'il essaie de me faire comprendre. Pourtant nous avons les mêmes et Peter a réussi à me trouver, alors que nous ne nous connaissions pas du tout jusqu'à il y a une semaine et demie. Et puis, je ne peux pas dire que je me rappelle de mon enfance non plus. Jusqu'à mes six ans, c'est le noir total. Je chasse les souvenirs de mes jeunes années tout aussi difficiles. Il est des choses pénibles que nous préférons tous enterrer au fond de notre mémoire, en priant pour qu'elles ne refassent plus surface.

*o*o*o*o*

Arrivés sur les lieux le lendemain, nous découvrons un spectacle surprenant. Il est difficile de s'imaginer un bâtiment ici car il n'en reste plus rien, ou presque. Des morceaux de tôles ont été retrouvés à cent-cinquante mètres de là, au milieu des champs mais sinon l'explosion a tout détruit, ne laissant que des cendres. Le plus bizarre dans tout ça c'est le cercle parfait dessiné au sol. Peter est accroupi en son centre et observe avec minutie le sol à la recherche du moindre indice. Je me tiens debout juste à côté de lui et jette un coup d'œil circulaire à la scène. Des badauds sont venus faire les curieux, armés de leur appareils photo et leur portable mais la police a établi un périmètre de sécurité tout autour afin qu'ils restent à distance. Nous avons dû nous vêtir de nos costards -cravate et nos faux badges de spécialistes afin de pouvoir enquêter sur la zone. Je baisse les yeux vers mon collègue pour le voir prendre une poignée de cendre et les laisser ensuite glisser entre ses doigts.

-Elle est en vie…. Il murmure en regardant d'horizon.

Je plisse les yeux et l'interroge du regard. Il se redresse et expire, à la fois soulagé et soucieux de résoudre ce problème épineux.

-Je m'en doutais mais maintenant j'en suis sûr, c'est bien à des démons qu'elle a eut affaire. Au moins on sait qu'elle va bien, qu'elle a réussi à s'en sortir… Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas par où elle est partie.

-Tu veux dire qu'on est à nouveau au point mort ?

-Qui sait où elle se trouve maintenant ? On n'a aucun moyen de la retrouver. Fait Peter, désespéré.

\- On ne peut pas laisser tomber pour autant. Elle est sûrement seule et...

\- Sans défense ? Tu veux rire, ce qu'elle a fait là-

\- Dangereuse je dirai plutôt... Je corrige en observant les dégâts autour de nous.

-Oui… Si c'est bien elle qui a fait ça… On peut s'attendre à tout. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé ici mais ce n'était pas un simple bâton de dynamite qui a provoqué ça. Tu le sens ?

-Quoi ?

-Cette puissance…

J'ai humé l'air et acquiescé. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, je sens que l'air est chargé et mon corps est tendu, comme aux aguets.

-Au fait… Tu faisais référence à des démons tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par-là ?

-Exactement ce que j'ai dit. Des démons.

-Attends, je parie qu'il y a aussi des sirènes, des loups-garous et des fées ?

-Évidemment. Toutes ces histoires n'existent pas sans raison. Elles sont basées sur des faits, alors que les humains les prennent pour des mythes.

-Et les zombies ? Je dois m'inquiéter d'un effet The Walking Dead ?

-Ne soit pas ridicule ! Se moque-t-il. Quoique, ça ne m'étonnerait pas si j'en voyais. Bref, pour en revenir aux démons, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils mijotent mais on va surveiller ça de très près. Ces saloperies sont rusées et possèdent une force surhumaine et la télékinésie. S'ils cherchent Malia, c'est qu'il y a une raison, et pas une très bonne.

-D'accord… Du coup, maintenant on fait quoi ? Je demande comme nous n'avons aucune piste sur laquelle nous lancer.

-Maintenant on attend… On attend un nouveau signe qui nous indiquera par où aller et quoi chercher.

* * *

Will et Peter semble être au point mort... Pas d'inquiétude, ils vont avoir de quoi s'occuper en attendant d'avoir une nouvelle piste et l'action sera au rendez-vous dans les prochains chapitres !

Petite référence à **The Walking Dead** aujourd'hui.

Dans le prochain chapitre, **Secrets & Mensonges (I).** **_Lie Or Die But Don't Tell Who You Are :_**

 _Ames, Iowa._

 _"Il est des choses pénibles que nous préférons tous enterrer au fond de notre mémoire, en priant pour qu'elles ne refassent pas surface. Mais lorsque elles nous font face sans prévenir, nous sommes obligés de nous confronter à elles à nouveau... On ne peut se défaire du passé."_


	13. 11 Lie Or Die But Don't Tell Who You Are

**Bonjour ! Quel plaisir de voir de nouveaux lecteurs !**

 **Ca fait maintenant neufs mois que je travaille sur cette fanfiction et ça fait vraiment bizarre car je ne pensais pas aller aussi loin. Je suis actuellement au chapitre 24 alors ce chapitre 11 me parait bien loin... ! Au moins, soyez assurés que la parution des chapitres sera régulière pour un bon moment.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables ! Chapitre plus long que le précédent ; Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **PS : Tous les lieux sont réels et sont souvent choisis avec application. (Si si, Moose City aussi** prolixius5 **, c'était un clin d'oeil à Sam !). J'ai fait une carte pour suivre le mouvement des Nephilim. Je pourrais les mettre en ligne si cela vous intéresse.**

 **PPS: Un petit point calendrier s'impose pour ne pas trop se perdre : nous sommes au mois de septembre dans l'histoire, une quinzaine de jours s'est écoulée depuis la rencontre entre les deux compères.**

 **POV :** Will, pour commencer mais attention ça va switcher entre du POV Will & POV Peter !

 **Musique :** Snow Ghosts - And The World Was Gone / Charlotte OC – Cut The Rope. / A Monster Like Me - Mørland & Debrah Scarlett

* * *

 **Secrets** ** & ****Mensonges (I)** **.** _ **Lie Or Die, But Don't Tell Who You Are.**_

 _Ames, Iowa._

 _Il est des choses pénibles que nous préférons tous enterrer au fond de notre mémoire, en priant pour qu'elles ne refassent plus surface._ _Mais_ _lorsqu'elles_ _refont surface sans prévenir_ _,_ _nous sommes obligés de nous confronter à elles à nouveau... On ne peut se défaire du passé._

-« Ames » city hein ? C'est quoi ce nom de ville ? Je demande. Pourquoi vient-on ici ?

-Je trouve ce nom très inspirant moi ! Me lance Peter en roulant en direction de la-dite ville. Et puis, il se passe quelque chose, il faut que je vérifie. Ça te pose un problème ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que la ville à un nom disons très spirituel qu'il se passe forcément quelque chose. Je lui fais remarquer.

-Je préfère être sûr et puis ce n'est pas comme si on avait autre chose à faire…

Je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas tort, malheureusement. Ces derniers jours ont été trop longs à notre goût et un peu de changement est la bienvenue. Une lassitude c'était emparée de moi. Je suis lassé de ne rien trouver, lassé et fatigué de tourner en rond, de chercher en vain une piste à laquelle se raccrocher.

Je m'endors de temps à autre, la tête posée sur mon poing fermé. Peter est plus silencieux qu'à son habitude, il m'est donc facile de décrocher. Nos longs voyages sont devenus une routine pour moi, comme si j'étais sur la route depuis des années aux côtés de Peter, tels deux vieux frères cherchant un but sans vraiment parvenir à le trouver. Il faut dire ce qui est, on erre dans la nature comme deux âmes perdues. Tient, serait-ce la raison de notre venue à Ames ? J'ignore ce que mon compagnon a en tête en ce moment et franchement, je ne cherche même pas à savoir, trop blasé que je suis. Nous nous installons au premier motel que nous trouvons. J'ai envie de me laisser tomber sur le matelas et dormir jusqu'au lendemain après-midi au moins mais je m'efforce de me réveiller car j'ai déjà dormi durant une bonne partie du trajet et j'ai grand besoin de me dégourdir le corps et l'esprit. Pour aider, je pars prendre une bonne douche pendant que Peter, qui a déjà toutes ses armes étalées sur son lit, se met à en démonter une première pour la nettoyer. Toutefois, avant que je n'ai le temps d'entrer dans la salle-de-bain et alors que je le tourne le dos, Peter me pose une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

-C'est quoi cette cicatrice dans ton dos ?

Je me fige, les épaules raides et le souffle court avant de tourner la tête vers lui sans pour autant le regarder, mes yeux errant plutôt sur mon dos, là où la cicatrice se trouve, puis par terre quelque part sur le tapis. Encore quelque chose que j'aurai préféré oublier et que Peter ne remarque pas. Manque de chance, cette horrible marque se voit parfaitement lorsque je porte un débardeur. Des images me reviennent en tête, douloureux souvenirs d'un passé sombre et difficile. Le grillage percutant mon dos, la poussière et la terre dans mes narines et sur mes lèvres, les coups reçus dans mes tibias, les mains qui me poussent et les rires, les insultes qui fusent… La barre de fer qui s'enfonce sous ma peau et déchire mon être est l'image de trop. Je la chasse de mon esprit.

-Parfois, les enfants sont sans pitié entre eux. Ils se font du mal et deviennent violents. Je souffle en réponse.

Je sens le regard de Peter sur moi quand je m'éloigne pour rejoindre l'autre pièce. Je croise mon propre regard dans le miroir et observe mes yeux trop bleus un instant. Pourquoi ai-je l'air si triste ? Est-ce parce que je n'ai jamais connu que le rejet des autres ? Les autres enfants me brimaient parce que j'étais différent. J'étais une cible facile parce que j'étais le plus petit, le plus inoffensif. J'étais bien trop réservé pour aller vers les autres. Je n'osais pas, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Et contrairement à eux, je n'ai jamais reçu l'amour d'un parent et il ne pouvait comprendre ça. Un jour, alors que je rentrais de l'école, je suis passé devant un garage et j'ai vu un des mécaniciens galérer sur une auto. Il est partit au fond du garage en rouspétant. Comme il n'y avait personne en vue, je me suis approché pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, par curiosité. Je reconnaissais cette partie du matériel et voyais le problème rencontré. Je me suis permis de toucher, et dans la seconde qui suivit, le moteur se mis à rugir. J'ai sursauté quand une voix derrière moi m'interpella.

 _-Hey petit qu'est-ce que tu fich-…Attend, c'est toi qui a fait ça ?_

Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Le visage de l'homme me surprit cependant car je pensais y voir de la colère or je n'y ai vu que de l'étonnement.

 _-Comment tu as fait ça ? M'a-t-il demandé avec un sourire incrédule._

J'ai beaucoup appris en observant les gens, faute de pouvoir aller vers eux.

 _-Je connais quelqu'un qui a la même voiture, je l'ai vu faire ça. J'ai expliqué de ma petite voix en réitérant l'opération pour lui montrer._

L'homme m'a félicité d'un hochement de tête admiratif. Par la suite, je suis revenu plus souvent, je regardais les trois hommes travailler, assit sur un pneu au milieu du garage. Parfois, je leur tendais les outils qu'ils avaient besoin et ils me remerciaient en m'ébouriffant les cheveux, ou en m'enfonçant leur casquette sur la tête. Ça les faisait rire et je crois qu'ils m'appréciaient car ils m'accueillaient toujours avec joie. Un jour cependant ils m'ont demandé où étaient mes parents. J'ai secoué la tête et baissé les yeux. Ils ont tout de suite compris et cela semblait les gêner.

 _-On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. A fait l'un aux autres, réunis ensemble en cercle pour discuter de mon cas._

 _-On n'a pas le droit de le faire travailler ici, il est trop jeune ! Objecta un deuxième._

 _-On pourrait peut-être demander à Jo' ? Il est tout seul et je ne pense pas qu'un coup de main au Ranch serait de refus. Au moins il pourra s'occuper du p'tit gars. Suggéra le troisième._

Tous acquiescèrent, songeant que c'était la meilleure solution. Moi j'appréhendais, mais ils m'ont aussitôt rassuré lorsqu'ils ont lu mon inquiétude dans mes yeux. Quelqu'un allait enfin s'occuper de moi. La première fois que j'ai vu Jo' je vous assure pourtant que je n'étais pas rassuré. Le vieil homme ne paraissait pas amical pour un poil. Il avait un air sévère et avait des petits yeux brillants qu'il plissait pour mieux vous scruter. Il m'intimidait encore plus que les enfants de mon âge et je restais silencieux en sa présence. Apparemment, je faisais l'affaire car il a juste hoché la tête après son examen minutieux et il m'a pris avec lui. Je me suis installé chez lui, au Ranch. J'avais un toit, à manger, et j'aidais aux corvées en échange. J'avais enfin une vie normale. Je retournais moins souvent en ville, seulement quand c'était nécessaire. Mes talents commençaient à apparaître et je me gardais de révéler ce secret à quiconque. Malheureusement je ne parvenais pas à me contrôler tout le temps. C'est ce qui a causé ma cicatrice… Je me suis retrouvé en face de mes persécuteurs. Ils étaient plus forts, plus nombreux. Je ne sais plus comment cette situation a dégénéré mais je me suis retrouvé avec cette barre de fer enfoncé dans ma chair, la douleur fulgurante me faisant perdre le contrôle. La barre de fer est ressortie sans que j'aie eu besoin de la toucher, une force hors du commun s'est échappée de moi pour repousser les quatre autres, les plaquant à terre. Lorsque je suis rentré chez Oncle Jo' je me suis recroquevillé sur mon lit en sanglotant. Le vieil homme est arrivé et s'est assis à côté de moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule avec douceur. J'étais ensanglanté, le visage couvert de poussière, les genoux éraflés mais ma blessure dans le dos avait déjà presque fini de se refermer. J'ai pleuré longtemps à chaudes larmes dans les bras d'Oncle Jo. Pas parce que j'avais eu peur ni parce que j'avais eu très mal et que j'aurai très bien pu mourir ce jour-là, mais parce que j'avais blessé quatre personnes. Deux d'entre eux étaient à l'hôpital. Moi j'avais juste fui les lieux. J'osais à peine imaginer ce qui se passerait quand je les croiserai à nouveau… Je voulais rester caché dans les montagnes à tout jamais. Oncle Jo' m'a assuré que je ne souffrirais plus jamais à cause d'eux. Quelques temps plus tard, je suis allé avec lui en ville et j'ai aperçu l'un d'entre eux. Celui-ci a baissé les yeux à notre passage et s'est éloigné le plus vite possible. J'ai appris peu après qu'Oncle Jo' était allé voir les gosses et leurs parents et leur avait fait passer un sale quart d'heure à tel point qu'ils n'oseraient plus s'approcher de moi. Sacré Jo'. Son sale caractère lui valait une drôle de réputation en ville.

Ayant fini de me remémorer cette foule de souvenirs, j'entre enfin dans la cabine de douche. La pluie d'eau chaude qui court le long de ma peau me revigore et je me sens à nouveau d'attaque, paré à toute éventualité qui pourrait se présenter à nous cet après-midi. Je ressors de la salle-de-bain, serviette jetée sur l'épaule, les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau pour voir Peter passer son tee-shirt par-dessus la tête pour le jeter dans un coin et se diriger droit vers la salle-de-bain.

-Je prends ta place !

-Ok, pendant ce temps je vais chercher à manger, tu veux quoi ?

-N'importe quoi fera l'affaire. Lance-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Je suis revenu avec le déjeuner. Peter a levé les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur et m'a regardé d'un air grave.

-Will j'avais raison… plusieurs personnes sont mortes dernièrement dans le même immeuble… On a déjà vu un cas semblable à celui-ci…

*-*-*POV PETER*-*-*

-Ne me dit pas que c'est encore cette histoire de fantômes… A maugréé Will.

-Quelqu'un ou quelque chose doit être derrière tout ça, car le cas est étrangement similaire. J'ai dû rater ce détail la première fois, au Wyoming…

-Un détail ? On a très probablement affaire à un meurtrier en série, je n'appelle pas ça un détail moi ! Et puis pourquoi ramener les morts à la vie ? C'est quoi le but ? Demande mon ami.

-Pour les utiliser à des fins pas très nettes, et je crois que j'ai une petite idée sur le genre de monstre qu'on a affaire…

En milieu d'après-midi, nous nous retrouvons tous deux à prendre connaissance des lieux puis à surveiller l'immeuble depuis la voiture, garée de l'autre côté de la route. Je réajuste mes lunettes de soleil et épie l'entrée et les fenêtres, en quête du moindre mouvement ou personne pouvant être suspect.

-On pourrait aller jeter un œil directement, tu ne crois pas ? L'immeuble a l'air abandonné de toute façon. Propose Will, qui s'ennuie comme il ne se passe strictement rien.

-Si on rentre tout de suite par devant, il y a des risques qu'on se fasse griller. Le but est de rester discret. J'explique à mon compagnon.

L'effet de surprise est notre meilleur atout. Il faut l'abord identifier notre cible avant de trouver un plan pour l'arrêter. Will roule des yeux et soupire silencieusement avant de me fixer.

-J'ai une meilleure idée. Me dit-il.

Il rabat sa capuche sur la tête et sort du pick-up sans me laisser le temps de lui donner mon avis. Fort défavorable d'ailleurs.

-Will reviens ! Je siffle mais il traverse déjà la route et s'engage dans une ruelle étroite entre l'immeuble cible et une autre bâtisse.

Je le vois marcher, la tête inclinée est les mains dans les poches de son sweat noir avant de disparaître à l'angle de la rue. Il ressemble à un ado qui va voir un groupe de potes squattant le hall d'un immeuble. Je peste et m'agite sur mon siège sans savoir quoi faire. Deux minutes ou plus s'écoulent pendant que je tergiverse sur l'attitude à adopter. Lorsque je me décide enfin et m'en vais pour le rejoindre, un ' _pschht_ ' me stoppe dans mon mouvement et je tourne la tête du côté passager pour voir Will se tenir à la vitre, me faisant signe de venir. Je ne l'avais même pas vu revenir ! Par où diable était-il passé ?

-J'ai trouvé comment entrer sans être vu, suis-moi. Chuchote-t-il.

Sur ces mots il s'éloigne déjà et je sors de la voiture en prenant avec moi un 9mm et la vieille Winchester. Nous faisons un détour et Will nous fait passer par des petites ruelles étroites avant de nous faire entrer dans le bâtiment par une porte de secours. Il fait sombre à l'intérieur et je dois plisser les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir le bout du couloir et éviter les objets qui traînent par terre. Will a l'air plus à l'aise et me guide sans mal jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir.

-On est près du hall d'entrée maintenant. A droite ce doit être la porte menant aux sous-sols et en face, on devrait tomber sur les escaliers pour monter au premier. Il m'indique.

-Très bien, allons voir ce qui se trame là-haut, c'est au quatrième qu'il s'est passé des choses étranges selon le voisinage. Je réponds.

Je charge la carabine avec des munitions contenants du gros sel et lui passe le 9mm, qu'il prend à contrecœur.

-Au cas où. Je lui fais.

Nous commençons à avancer prudemment dans l'immeuble désertique. Ce lieu silencieux et sale ferait presque froid dans le dos. Il n'y a rien à signaler jusqu'au troisième étage. Là un craquement se fait entendre. Will et moi nous regardons et d'un signe de tête nous nous mettons en position, moi la carabine pointée droit devant et Will me couvrant. On se stoppe face à la porte d'un des appartements et à trois on l'ouvre en grand. Nous nous retrouvons face à face avec un homme pointant le canon de son fusil sur nous et nous sommes aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Nous nous fixons dans les yeux pendant au moins une demi-douzaine de secondes, tendus, immobiles, en chiens de faïence. Lorsque soudain, l'homme d'environ cinquante ans, les cheveux et la barbe grisonnante baisse son fusil pour s'exclamer :

-Peter, le fils à Greg' ? C'est bien toi ?

J'abaisse légèrement mon arme pour le regarder, n'en revenant pas.

*-*-*POV WILL*-*-*

Il y a eu un blanc, et j'ai regardé Peter et l'homme tour à tour, interloqué. Pete' était terriblement troublé, ses yeux dorés ne quittant pas ceux du type. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette 'retrouvaille'. Le chasseur en face de nous semblait le connaitre et j'ai comme l'impression que mon ami me cachait encore pas mal de choses sur lui-même, des choses qu'apparemment il n'avait pas du tout eut l'intention de me parler si l'occasion ne se serait pas présentée. Ce n'est qu'après m'avoir raconté son histoire que j'ai compris pourquoi il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet…

*o*o*o*o*

 _Angel Fire, Nouveau-Mexique, six ans auparavant._

« Quand j'ai été capable de me débrouiller tout seul, je suis parti. J'ai laissé Santa Fe et cette famille qui ne m'aimait pas derrière moi et j'ai filé plus au nord. Mon but était simple : maîtriser mes nouveaux pouvoirs qui apparaissaient au fur et à mesure que je les laissais s'exprimer, découvrir de quoi j'étais capable, apprendre à m'adapter à n'importe quelle situation et surtout survivre. Si j'étais un monstre, j'ai très vite découvert que je n'étais pas le seul. Je me suis rangé du côté des humains quand j'ai vu quelle cruauté pouvait montrer les créatures à leur égard. J'ai commencé à chasser. C'était ma raison de vivre, le but que je m'étais fixé. Car si on ne m'avait pas aidé moi, moi je pouvais aider les autres. J'avais des pouvoirs, autant qu'ils servent pour sauver des gens innocents des agresseurs invisibles.

En même temps, je sentais que quelque chose m'attirait vers l'Est. Mais je n'étais pas encore prêt ! Je devais m'entraîner, me préparer avant de m'aventurer plus loin dans l'inconnu. Je n'étais encore qu'un gosse d'à peine quatorze ans, qui sait ce qui m'attendait là-bas, sur des territoires inconnus ?

A Angel Fire, j'étais en train de chasser du loup-garou. Il y avait un immense parc naturel. Une forêt pleine de promeneurs comme de bêtes sauvages avides de chair fraîche. J'en ai découvert un qui rodait près de la petite ville, trop près même… J'étais caché derrière un buisson, observant la créature qui s'apprêtait à chasser. Je me tenais prêt, arme en main, attendant le bon moment pour frapper. J'ai lancé mon couteau qui fila droit sur le loup-garou et vint se ficher dans son épaule. La bête hurla de douleur et s'enfuit plutôt que chercher à contre-attaquer. Je l'ai regardé partir, déçu.

 _-Pas mal ! S'exclama une voix qui m'a fait sursauter et prendre une position de défense._

 _L'homme, un quadragénaire, fusil à l'épaule, m'adressa un sourire amusé. Il se moquait de moi le bougre ! J'ai plissé le nez._

 _-Non, je l'ai raté. J'ai répliqué._

 _-C'était bien visé._

 _-Je visais sa tête._

 _-Oh. Dans ce cas, il va falloir t'entraîner un peu plus._

 _-ça m'évitera de perdre des couteaux inutilement comme ça… J'ai marmonné_

 _-Je vais te montrer comment on fait._

Il m'a souri et a fait un signe de tête pour que je le suive. Il s'avança doucement entre les arbres et intrigué, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le suivre, à distance respectueuse. Il s'est accroupi derrière des fougères et je l'ai imité lorsque je l'ai vu lever son fusil. Il n'y avait rien à viser et pourtant il tira et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vu une forme s'affaisser plus loin. Je suis resté bouche bée tandis qu'il se relevait et se dirigeait vers le loup-garou qu'il avait abattu d'une balle en pleine tête. Il a arraché le couteau de l'épaule et est revenu vers moi pour me le redonner.

 _-Et ne le perd pas cette fois. Il m'a fait._

 _-Co…Comment vous avez fait ? Vous êtes un chasseur ?_

 _-Ouais p'tit gars, je n'étais pas venu là pour chasser ce genre de bête mais bon. Ça en fait un de moins Hein ? Pas bien difficile à traquer, vu que tu l'as blessé il ne pouvait pas être bien loin._

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, la tête haute, très déterminé.

 _-Apprenez-moi._

C'était plus qu'une demande, c'était une requête. Le chasseur m'a jaugé du regard un moment.

 _-A partir de maintenant je serai Maître Gregory, mais je te préviens gamin, si t'es dans mes pattes et que tu ne tiens pas le rythme ça va chier._

L'accord était passé. J'étais devenu son apprenti. Partout où il allait, je le suivais comme son ombre. Oh le bougre n'était pas facile à vivre mais il était très bon. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris, lui qui m'en a fait le plus baver mais grâce à qui j'ai pu progresser. Il savait que j'étais différent, pas complètement 'humain' mais il m'a accepté. Peut-être justement parce que j'avais cette part humaine en moi. On ne restait généralement pas très longtemps au même endroit, il fallait qu'on soit toujours en mouvement. Très vite, j'ai pris l'habitude de camper car Maître Gregory préférait l'isolement aux grandes villes. Sa chasse préférée, c'était la chasse aux sorcières. Il disait que c'était la pire des créatures qu'il lui a été donné de rencontrer. Elles étaient vicieuses, manipulatrices et donc extrêmement dangereuses. Sa phrase fétiche c'était ''Fuc'king Witchies !'' qu'il gueulait ou grognait de sa voix bourrue. On a chassé ensemble pendant quatre ans, principalement dans le sud des Etats-Unis.

Tout s'est compliqué il y a trois ans… Lors d'une chasse qui a mal tourné… »

Le visage de Peter s'est assombrit. Il a fait une pause dans son récit pour regarder le fond de son verre qu'il tournait entre ses mains avant de le finir d'une traite. Le chasseur s'est raclé la gorge.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute gamin.

-Si. Répliqua sèchement Pete' en fermant les yeux. Tout est de ma faute.

Nous étions tous les trois assis autour d'une table d'un bar en ville, buvant une bière pendant que le brun nous racontait ce passage de sa vie. Nous l'écoutions en silence, attentifs et par respect. Il a poursuivi, partageant avec nous ces terribles moments qui lui avaient torturés l'esprit pendant toutes ses années, gardant ses secrets pour lui tout seul.

« Encore une chasse aux sorcières. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé, on l'avait repéré et on était prêt à l'avoir sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien. C'était à mon tour de me débarrasser d'elle. Maître Gregory me laissait m'en charger moi-même cette fois. Mais lorsque je me suis retrouvé face à elle… Je n'ai pas pu. Impossible de lui tirer dessus. J'étais comme tétanisé, le doigt en suspens à côté de la gâchette. Elle était belle et avait l'air la plus innocente du monde. Comment une femme comme elle pouvait être un tel monstre ? Je ne pouvais y croire. Et le piège s'est refermé sur moi. Elle s'apprêtait à m'embrocher avec ses ongles qu'elle avait fait pousser comme je ne regardais pas. Greg m'a prévenu et s'est jeté sur elle avant qu'elle ne se jette sur moi. S'en est suivi un combat sanglant entre eux… Elle… elle a réussi à… Il est mort…. Parce que je n'ai pas été capable de tirer il est mort à cause de moi. Si j'avais fait comme il l'avait dit, il serait encore là. Mon erreur lui a coûté la vie et jamais je ne pourrais réparer ça. »

-Et tu as disparu dans la nature tout de suite après. Lorsque l'on a appris pour Gregory, on s'est tous inquiété. On se demandait où tu avais bien pu passer.

-Je voulais disparaître. Je ne supportais pas d'être vivant alors que lui était parti. Mais je suppose que c'était ma punition.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'es isolé ? Que tu es allé à Death Valley ? J'ai demandé tout bas.

Il a acquiescé d'un lent hochement de tête. Le chasseur assis avec nous n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier cette affirmation.

-Greg t'aurais foutu un bon coup de pied au cul s'il avait pu en entendant tes conneries. Tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas la peine de te rendre malade et te laisser mourir au passage. Il n'aurait jamais voulu ça. Tu le connais mieux que moi, tu sais que je dis vrai et ce qu'il dirait lui.

Peter inspira et ne put qu'approuver. Les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une de leurs chasses. Gregory avait un large cercle de connaissances même s'il préférait le travail en solitaire.

-Il t'a choisi toi, tu étais spécial à ses yeux. Je suis sûr qu'il te considérait comme son propre fils.

-Non j'étais juste son apprenti. Le pire-

-Son meilleur et unique. L'interrompit l'homme. C'est ses mots, oseras-tu le contredire ?

-Jamais.

-Bon et cette chasse alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demande le chasseur

-J'ai ma petite idée. Répond le brun.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire…. Tu es sûr de toi ? Je peux m'en occuper sinon.

-Certain. Will et moi on va se charger de cette sorcière.

*o*o*o*o*

Le chasseur est parti et Peter l'a regardé s'éloigner. J'avais le cœur gros après avoir entendu la tragédie ayant frappé mon ami.

-Peter, si tu ne veux pas le faire, je comprendrais très bien. On n'est pas obligé… D'autres chasseurs pourront s'en occuper.

-Il ne faut pas faire de pitié. Lance le brun en faisant volte-face. On fonce et on réfléchit après. Allons-y, il va bientôt faire nuit.

*-*-*POV PETER*-*-*

-Regarde il y a de la lumière là-haut. Murmure Will en m'indiquant l'une des fenêtres éclairée par une lueur faiblarde mais bien réelle.

Nous montons au quatrième étage en passant comme tout à l'heure par les escaliers. L'atmosphère a changé mais aucun fantôme n'apparaît. A un moment je fronce les sourcils et regarde Will.

-C'est toi qui ronronne comme ça ? Je demande.

-Ça va pas la tête ? Il me fait éberlué par cette question impromptue. Bon j'imagine qu'on va encore devoir chercher des petits objets à brûler ? Génial. Il grogne pour changer de sujet. Heu… Pete' je croyais qu'on devait être discret. Me fait-il remarquer comme il me voit défoncer une porte pour continuer mon chemin.

-Pas la peine. Si elle est là, elle nous a déjà repérés.

Je traverse la pièce sombre à grands pas, sans me cacher, avec Will sur mes talons quand un rire nous parvient dans notre dos. Will et moi nous retournons et nous découvrons une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtain foncé bouclé léviter au centre de la pièce. Elle atterrit devant nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une fois de plus je reste muet de stupeur.

-Vous voilà à nouveau, quelle agréable surprise. Nous dit-elle et je reconnais sa voix entre mille.

-…. _Scarlett_ ?!

La fille du bar au Wyoming. Celle avec qui j'ai flirté le soir où j'ai rencontré Will et d'ailleurs grâce à qui j'ai pu tomber sur lui….

-Eh oui, j'ai donné mon vrai nom, contrairement à vous. N'est-ce pas James, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Peter ?

Elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches et nous regarde en relevant le menton d'un air fier et prétentieux. Will tire une tête du genre _'attends, tu la connais en plus ?'_

-Et lui c'est ce cher Will allergique.

-Comment elle sait nos- commence Will.

Je me suis posé la même question mais la réponse s'est imposée à moi presque aussitôt… Scarlett m'observe avec un petit sourire malicieux, devinant le cheminement de mes pensées.

-Le chat. Je dis simplement. C'était toi, le chat gris de la maison hantée, toi que j'ai emmené. Tu as tout entendu de nos conversations dans le pick-up, avant qu'on ne te laisse au Nebraska !

-Très passionnants vos histoires d'ailleurs, j'aurais bien aimé connaitre la suite. Dommage que Will n'aime pas les poils de chat. Soupire exagérément Scarlett, presque déçue en regardant mon compagnon.

J'hallucine complètement, cette sorcière peut se transformer en chat, et elle nous a suivis comme ça, sans que je me rende compte de rien !

-Tu nous as espionnés… et après quoi tu comptais nous tuer ? L'interrogea Will en grinçant des dents, la menaçant toujours de son pistolet.

-Oh non ce n'était pas vraiment mon intention. Mais vous avez ruiné tout mon travail au Wyoming ! Alors qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire d'autre ? Il fallait bien que je trouve une occupation, et je dois dire que vous êtes vraiment divertissant. Avoua la jeune femme en… me matant ouvertement ? Comme ce soir où elle me faisait presque du rentre dedans. Je déglutis et tente de penser à autre chose.

-Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu as recommencé ton ' _travail'_ ici, tu t'ennuyais de nous ? Je fais, ironique.

-Hmm~… peut-être ?

-Tu es tombée sur les mauvaises personnes. Je l'informe en chargeant mon arme.

-Et vous, vous n'auriez jamais dû venir vous mêler de ça. Elle gronde.

Son beau visage est devenu brusquement plus froid et cruel. Le vrai visage de la sorcière. L'atmosphère s'est alourdie et une aura noire et rouge s'est dégagée d'elle. Elle s'est soulevée à nouveau du sol, ses longs cheveux flottants eux aussi dans l'air électrifié.

-Venez à moi. Ordonna Scarlett en levant les bras à hauteur d'épaule.

Une dizaine de fantômes sont soudain apparus tout autour de nous, effrayants et visiblement de très mauvaise humeur… Nous nous sommes jetés tous les deux dans la bataille, et on a été très vite submergés par ces esprits de malheur qui nous tombaient dessus en traversant le plafond, le parquet, les murs… Scarlett nous défiait de nous défaire de sa petite armée comme la première fois. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait ramené tout l'immeuble d'entre les morts tellement ils étaient nombreux. Will avait apparemment une idée car il m'a crié de le couvrir avant de foncer hors de la pièce, aussitôt suivit de trois esprits. Il a commencé à déverser du sel sur le sol tout autour de la salle où on se trouvait afin de piéger ceux à l'intérieur et garder éloignés ceux à l'extérieur du cercle. Ça lui permettait de chercher les objets qui empêchaient les morts de partir si Scarlett les avaient cachés. Pendant ce temps, je pouvais me concentrer sur la sorcière. Lorsque j'entrevu une faille dans sa défense j'ai foncé sur elle mais elle m'a aussitôt repoussé par la télékinésie et j'ai atterrit dans le débarras en traversant littéralement la porte. Scarlett s'est approchée comme elle ne me voyait pas me relever. J'étais en train de réciter un exorcisme et quand elle l'a compris elle n'a pas eut le temps de m'arrêter. Je me suis relevé d'un bond, la main tendue vers les esprits malfaisants et j'ai récité les derniers mots pour que l'exorcisme fonctionne et les renvoie dans l'au-delà. Ils ont disparu dans un nuage de fumée tandis que Scarlett criait un _NON !_ Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'elle et moi. La jeune femme s'est très vite repris, en colère et s'est élancée vers moi pour me combattre au corps à corps. Will a accouru quelques secondes plus tard après avoir brûlé les objets retenant ici les autres fantômes restants. Je me trouve à présent au-dessus de Scarlett, la plaquant au sol et l'immobilisant avec un couteau sur la gorge.

-Pete'… ?

-Tu peux y aller Will, je veux m'occuper d'elle… _seul_. Je déclare en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Il hésite mais je lui assure que ça va aller du regard et il hoche la tête avant de sortir lentement de la pièce. Une fois seuls, je me reconcentre sur la jeune femme. Elle bouge la tête, la position étant inconfortable mais mes muscles restent tendus et je ne desserre pas la prise que j'ai sur ses poignets, le poids de mon corps sur le sien et la lame appuyée contre sa gorge.

-Alors, tu préfères le bûcher ou que je t'étrangle en te faisant avaler une pelote de laine, chaton~ ? Je fais avec ironie.

-Et si tu me serrais juste contre toi Hein ? Tu es plutôt du genre romantique non ? Me suggère la brune avec ses grands yeux charmeurs et son sourire de séductrice malgré les tâches de sang qui colorent sa joue, dues au coup de poing que je lui ai donné un peu plus tôt.

Je ne suis pas en meilleur état non plus, je me suis ouverts l'arcade sourcilière en atterrissant dans le débarras et du sang tache mes habits déchirés, sans compter les bleus que j'ai dû me faire en me cognant un peu partout et dans notre lutte.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? C'est quoi la raison pour laquelle tu as tué tous ces gens ? Je crache, parce que j'avais besoin de savoir et comprendre ses motivations, aussi morbides soient-elles.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai tués. Me répond Scarlett d'une voix blanche en fixant mes lèvres plutôt que mes yeux.

-Ne me mens pas ! Je grogne en l'obligeant à me regarder. Tu es un monstre, voilà ce que tu es.

-… Je suis née comme ça, je n'ai pas choisi d'être une sorcière. Tu crois qu'on peut renier notre vraie nature ? Tu crois que les autres membres de la famille me laisseraient partir si je le voulais ? Que je ne serais pas obligée de faire ce qu'ils me demandent de faire ? Toi, tu me traites de monstre mais toi, tu ne sais même pas qui tu es. Comment peux-tu me juger ?

Ses paroles me percutent de plein fouet, les mots sont crus mais vrais, et je m'arrête de respirer pour la considérer. Mais peu importe, elle a fait du mal c'est tout ce compte, et elle ne peut pas en ressortir vainqueur, ni même vivante. Elle est dangereuse et elle recommencera si je ne l'arrête pas. Je ferme les yeux et inspire. Elle ne bouge plus, attendant simplement que ça se finisse. Elle sait qu'elle n'a plus d'échappatoire.

*-*-*POV WILL*-*-*

L'immeuble est redevenu silencieux. J'attends au bout du couloir, appuyé contre le mur les bras croisés que Peter en finisse avec cette sorcière de malheur. Au bout d'un moment, j'entends un bruit de fracas comme des meubles en bois qui tombent et un cri féminin, celui de Scarlett et puis plus rien. Je suis tendu, le souffle court jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et que Peter n'en sorte. Je me redresse soulagé et attends qu'il me rejoigne. Son visage est fermé et je remarque les traces de sang le long de son cou et sur ses vêtements ainsi que le couteau dégoulinant de sang qu'il tient à la main. Nul doute que cette épreuve a dû être difficile pour lui et je compatis. Nous quittons les lieux sans un mot et sans nous retourner.

* * *

A quoi ressemble Scarlett à part un chaton noir : _Danielle Campbell_ ou _Ellen Page_.

Cette histoire de fantômes ou plutôt de sorcière est enfin réglée... Peter et Will vont pouvoir se reconcentrer sur leur quête principale prochainement dans : **Secrets & Mensonges (II). _Can't Hide._ **

" _Illinois._

 _-COUUUURS ! Hurle Peter._

 _Nous dévalons les escaliers et percutons la porte de plein fouet pour l'ouvrir avant de courir comme des fous à travers les couloirs, essayant de trouver une sortie pour échapper à notre poursuivant…"_


	14. 12 Can't Hide

**Bonjour et bonsoir à tous, voici le douzième chapitre.**

 **Je ne m'étends pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **POV :** **Peter**

 **musique :** Paint It Black - Ciara. (OST de The Last Witch Hunter, ça va parfaitement bien pour Peter.)

* * *

 **Secrets** ** & ****Mensonges (II)** **.** _ **Can't Hide.**_

 _Springfield, Illinois_.

 _-COURS ! Hurle Peter._

 _Nous dévalons les escaliers et percutons la porte de plein fouet pour l'ouvrir avant de courir comme des fous à travers les couloirs, essayant de trouver une sortie pour échapper à notre poursuivant…_

 _*o*o*o*_

Nous avons fait mouvement vers l'Illinois. Il se trame quelque chose là-bas selon l'ami de Maître Gregory. Il m'a appelé ce matin pour prendre de nos nouvelles et nous dire qu'il y avait du grabuge non loin de Chicago. Les orages, les chutes de tension, le bétail qui meurt mystérieusement, tout porte à croire qu'il a une présence accrue de démons et donc que cela pouvait nous intéresser. De plus, je me sentais inextricablement attiré là-bas. Quelques heures de voiture nous ont suffis pour atteindre l'État. J'ai frissonné en sortant de l'habitacle, le temps se rafraîchissant franchement. Je suis un peu dégoûté. Il ne me reste que quelques tee-shirts légers, mes chemises étant toutes irrécupérables car pleines de sang et déchirées. Voyant que je croise les bras pour me protéger du vent, Will m'interpelle et me lance un de ses pulls à lui. Je le remercie avant de l'enfiler. Ce n'est pas trop mon style mais c'est mieux que de se trimbaler en ville avec de vieilles loques toutes crades qui risque d'effrayer les belles jeunes femmes et au moins, je ne risque pas de chopper la crève.

-Dis, tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit des fois ? Je rouspète. Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas boire dans ce flacon !

J'arrache le récipient des mains de Will alors qu'il en prend une gorgée avant qu'il ne me la vide complètement. Il m'énerve ! Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me fait le coup !

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit à quoi ça te servait. Répond-t-il simplement, sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

-C'est de l'eau bénite et c'est pratique contre les démons ! Ça ne les tue peut-être pas sur le coup mais ça les déstabilise. C'est comme le sel pour les fantômes, ils y sont sensibles.

-Et comment tu reconnais un démon ? Je veux dire… à quoi ils ressemblent vraiment ?

-C'est simple, au lieu de boire de l'eau bénite mon cher Willou, balances-en sur un humain et tu verras tout de suite si c'est un démon ou non -leurs yeux tournent au noir. D'ailleurs tu crois que c'est vraiment comme le sel ? Ça porte chance si on en jette par-dessus son épaule ? Je me demande soudain, en me disant qu'on aurait bien besoin d'un peu de chance dans nos recherches.

-Heu…. Fait Will pas très convaincu. Et après tu dis que je gaspille… ?

Je hausse les épaules et tente l'expérience, jetant par-dessus mon épaule un peu de liquide de la flasque. Je n'ai pas vu l'homme qui passe derrière moi à ce moment. Il se prend les gouttes d'eau bénite sur le visage et j'entends hurler. Je me retourne, surpris et je vois l'homme commencer à courir en criant de douleur, la peau où il a été éclaboussé fumant ! Will me regarde estomaqué.

-Ça par exemple…. C'est un démon ! Je lui fais en désignant le type qui s'enfuit en gesticulant comme s'il était possédé. Oh pardon, c'est un peu le cas. Jeu de mot à part, si ça ce n'est pas un coup de chance, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Quel… hasard. Acquiesça Will, les sourcils bien hauts sur son front. Et nous ça ne nous affecte pas ?

-T'étais pas en train de brûler de l'intérieur après en avoir bu à ce que je sache, regarde, moi non plus ça ne me fait rien ! Je m'exclame en versant deux gouttes sur ma main gauche. Main qui se met alors à me picoter et la chair à fumer légèrement.

-Aïe. Je lâche en grimaçant, surpris.

-…

-...

Je reste muet en regardant ma main avec horreur…

C'est quoi ce _délire_ ?

*o*o*o*o*

Nous avons essayé de retrouver le démon qui avait pris malencontreusement mon eau bénite en pleine tête mais nous n'avons pas réussi à le dénicher. Notre fameuse chance légendaire s'arrêtait au pur hasard et je n'allais sûrement pas retenter l'expérience sur tous les gens de la ville pour trouver les autres s'il y en a. Il me faudrait une pluie d'eau bénite pour ça.

-A ton avis, pourquoi ils sont ici ? Demande Will.

-Aucune idée. C'est pour ça que j'aimerai bien en chopper un pour lui soutirer les informations. On ferait bien de se séparer pour aller glaner des infos en ville en laissant traîner une oreille discrète. Tâchons juste de ne pas nous faire remarquer.

-Ça marche.

*o*o*

L'après-midi m'a paru long. J'ai traîné dans la rue jusque tard. Il faisait presque déjà nuit et je n'avais même pas trouvé la cause de la présence des démons ici... Car impossible d'en trouver un ! Je rebrousse donc chemin pour retrouver Will au pick-up. Sur ma route, une silhouette se déplace rapidement dans la pénombre avant de traverser le passage piéton pour rejoindre le trottoir de l'autre côté de la chaussée. C'est le démon de tout à l'heure ! Je m'élance vers lui pour le rattraper et le stoppe d'une main sur l'épaule.

-Hey toi ! Je fais et l'homme se retourne alors.

Il me lance un regard surpris puis très vite agacé d'être abordé de la sorte. Ses yeux sont normaux. Ils ne passent pas au noir d'encre comme ils le devraient en ma présence. Oups, mauvaise personne. J'enlève ma main de son épaule.

-Excusez-moi... Je me suis trompé... Je balbutie, gêné.

L'homme d'affaire plisse le nez de façon hautaine et continue son chemin. Je me renfrogne et mets la main dans mes poches, tournant les talons pour rejoindre mon ami qui m'attend déjà.

-Tu en as mis du temps. Il me fait remarquer.

-Mouais... Y'a rien. J'ajoute comme il attend que je lui dise si j'ai vu quelque chose.

-Ton pote chasseur s'est peut-être trompé lorsqu'il nous a donné ces informations.

-Ou alors ces saloperies de démons ont déjà mis les voiles. Je suggère.

-Tu penses qu'ils ont trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient ? Demande Will.

-Possible, et alors on a un train de retard... Je grogne.

Je nous ai trouvé un motel non loin de Springfield où passer la nuit. Une fois les deux chambres payées, je tends à Will sa clé. Il me dévisage avec un air confus.

-Tu disais que je ronflais trop.

-Et donc j'ai le droit d'avoir ma propre chambre pour avoir une nuit complète ?

-Profites-en alors.

Il prend la clé puis nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers nos chambres respectives. Je m'étale sur le lit et laisse mes pensées dériver un moment. Je grommelle comme je m'ennuie trop rapidement quand c'est trop calme et que je n'ai rien à faire. Je me relève d'un bond et ressort de la chambre pour entrer dans celle de mon partenaire. Will est en train de se raser dans la salle de bain et il ne m'a pas vu.

-Ouah, tu ressembles vraiment à un garçon juvénile comme ça.

Il sursaute et manque de se couper la joue avec le rasoir en se retournant d'un seul mouvement. Moi, je suis juste allongé sur son lit en train de me moquer de lui gentiment.

-Oh oui, je confirme, t'as une tête de bébé, sans poil sur les joues.

Je me retiens à peine de pouffer. Il repose le rasoir sur le lavabo et ses yeux bleus me lancent des éclairs.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?

-Pourquoi tu t'es rasé ?

Il roule des yeux et se passe un coup d'eau sur la figure pour enlever la mousse qui reste.

-Je te manque déjà pour que tu viennes m'importuner, sans t'annoncer et en squattant mon lit au passage ? Et je ne te demande même pas comment tu as fait pour ouvrir la porte.

-C'était juste pour savoir si t'aurais du shampoing. Y'en a pas dans ces fichus motels.

Tout en demandant, je rampe sur le lit pour atteindre le sac de voyage du brun et fouiller dedans sans vergogne. J'en sors un tube de gel douche.

-Fruits Rouges ? Sérieusement mec ? Déjà que sans ta barbe t'es moins viril- Je commence mais il interrompt vite ma raillerie.

-Oh la ferme. Prends ce dont tu as besoin et sors, je compte bien profiter de cette soirée sans que Monsieur le railleur vienne me casser les pieds.

-Ouais, bon je te pique ça quand même ma petite Willou qui se douche avec des trucs de filles.

-Moi au moins je me lave et je sens bon. J'ai pas l'odeur du cambouis ou de la poudre en fin de journée.

-Je ne t'entends pas~ ! Je chantonne en retournant à ma chambre.

-D'ailleurs tu ferais mieux de lâcher cette caisse toute pourrie avant que ce ne soit elle qui te lâche ! Il s'exclame dans mon dos.

-Je ne t'entends toujours pas ! Je m'écrie depuis le bout du couloir.

J'adore le faire rager. Je crois qu'il n'a pas fini de me détester, surtout après ce que je m'apprête à faire. Car il ne reste qu'une solution si on veut comprendre ce qui se passe avec ces démons ici... En sortant de la douche, après m'être rhabillé et avoir regagné la chambre, mon regard se pose sur mon sac d'où dépasse le livre que Malia possédait...

*o*o*o*o*

-Je ne dis pas qu'on doit abandonner mais regarde, ça ne nous mène nulle part ! Alors je pensais- Commence Will.

-Tu pensais que quitte à gaspiller notre temps, autant le faire pour quelque chose d'utile. J'ai compris. Je complète alors.

Tout en marchant dans la rue, Will argumente. Il aimerait repartir à l'Ouest afin de récupérer son coffre... Ce que je peux parfaitement comprendre. Il a entreprit ce voyage avec moi précisément dans _ce but_. Il a envie de savoir. C'est même devenu un _besoin_ pour lui, comme pour moi. Même si là, j'accorde un peu plus d'importance à cette histoire de démons avec Malia.

-Imagine ce qu'on peut trouver dedans ! On pourrait peut-être découvrir qui sont nos _vrais_ parents ! Ou au moins quelque chose pouvant nous guider sur ce point.

-Ouais… bien sûr…

-Peter. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au bras ? Demande soudain le brun.

Je m'arrête et baisse les yeux sur le bandage entourant mon avant-bras.

-Justement, j'allais te parler de ça. Je dis en soupirant.

Un grognement sinistre nous parvient dans notre dos, à une dizaine de mètres de là, derrière des containers alors que je suis en train de sortir le livre de ma poche, celui où l'on avait retrouvé le sang de Malia sur une des pages. Will me dévisage durement. Il devine sans difficulté ce que j'ai fait, quelques heures plus tôt.

-Peter, qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

Dans le coin sombre de la rue se dessine la silhouette d'une bête monstrueuse, aux yeux rouges démoniaques assoiffés de sang.

-….COUUUURS ! Je hurle à Will.

Nous détalons aussi vite que nous le pouvons. Dans ce coin paumé de la ville, nous sommes seuls avec sur nos talons une créature féroce prête à se jeter sur nous toutes griffes et crocs dehors…

-Il faut qu'on le sème ! Je crie.

-Non tu crois ?! Me lance Will. On a juste Cerbère à nos trousses !

-Non, pas Cerbère ! Pire que ça… Un chien des Enfers ! Je lâche sombrement.

Mon ami râle et je bifurque dans une des ruelles en l'entraînant avec moi. Nous nous engouffrons dans un bâtiment et fermons la porte derrière nous mais le chien fonce dessus et nous sommes obligés de nous enfuir à travers le dédale de couloirs, dévalant les escaliers et donnant ensemble des coups d'épaule dans les portes fermés sur notre chemin. On ressort enfin à l'air libre et on se précipite pour refermer cette porte de sortie au nez de la créature. Will la barricade à l'aide d'une longue barre en métal et j'étale du sel au pied de la porte. Le chien grogne et commence à gratter derrière. On reprend enfin notre souffle.

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Me gronde Will.

-C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour comprendre ce qui est arrivé à Malia ! J'explique précipitamment.

-Mais bien sûr ! Autant se jeter dans la gueule du loup tout de suite !

-C'était la seule façon ! C'était tout réfléchi ! Je réplique pour ma défense. Si on ne peut pas aller jusqu'à eux, il suffit de les faire venir jusqu'à nous. Je souris, victorieux.

-C'est l'idée la plus débile que t'as jamais eue !

-Au moins ça a marché ! Un peu de sang sur le même symbole que Malia et hop ! Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que ça soit un Chien des Enfers…

-Tu vas avoir du mal à le faire parler celui-là Hein. Se moque Will.

J'aperçois le sel rouler sur le sol, le souffle du Chien sous la porte le dispersant et brisant la ligne protectrice.

-Oh merde… ça ne le retiendra pas longtemps ! On se barre ! Je déclare.

-Il faut qu'on retourne au motel, toutes nos armes sont là-bas ! S'exclame mon ami.

-Non, c'est trop dangereux. Trouvons-nous un endroit sûr d'abord.

-Y'a pas un moyen pour se débarrasser de ce truc ?!

-Aucune idée ! Je fais.

-hggrr… toi et tes idées à la con, je te retiens ! Peste-t-il alors que nous courons à fond et ce, le plus loin possible de la créature.

*o*o*o*o*

Nous nous trouvons dans une vieille usine abandonnée, de l'autre côté de la ville. On est à l'abri ici, du moins pour l'instant. On en profite donc pour souffler. Will est lessivé à en voir par sa tête, il s'assoit une minute pendant que j'inspecte les environs.

-Si on n'a pas de quoi nous protéger, comment on va faire pour ne pas se faire tuer par ce "Chien des Enfers" et éviter l'aller simple pour le monde inférieur maintenant ? Me demande-t-il.

-Normalement ces bêtes-là ne s'arrêtent que lorsqu'elles ont récupérer l'âme cible. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on a à s'inquiéter sur ce point...

-Tu te fous de moi ? Ce truc allait nous bouffer !

-Tu ne comprends pas, ce que je veux dire c'est que s'il avait vraiment cherché à prendre notre âme pour l'emmener en Enfer, on serait déjà mort. Et Malia aussi. Or on sait très bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Malia s'en serait débarrassé ? Propose le brun.

-Peut-être... Ou peut-être pas... Je crois qu'il est juste là pour nous traquer. La cavalerie va arriver après. En tout cas, on sait par mon expérience que c'est avec le sang de Malia qu'ils ont réussi à la trouver...

-Et maintenant c'est ton sang qu'ils ont !

-C'est pas grave ça Will.

-Mais bien sûr que si ! Tout à son importance ! S'emporte mon ami en se relevant, contrarié parce qu'il pense que je prends tout ça à la légère.

Le néon -le seul qui marche dans cette usine désaffectée- se met à grésiller.

-Will... Dis-moi que c'est toi qui as fait ça...

-Ne change pas de sujet, bon Dieu ! Râle celui-ci avant de s'immobiliser à quelques mètres de moi, devenant alors anormalement silencieux.

Je me tourne complètement pour suivre son regard. Dans la pénombre on nous observe. Face à moi, la silhouette d'une démone et en regardant sur les côtés du coin de l'œil, quatre autres d'entre eux. Nous sommes encerclés. La cavalerie hein ? Ça me déçoit, ils ne sont que cinq ! Je sers la tige de métal que j'ai ramassé juste avant dans ma main, les défiant du regard. Le premier à s'élancer vers nous sonne le début du combat. Je riposte et déjà deux autres s'élancent à sa suite. Je joue au corps au corps, usant de quelques ruses pour les faire reculer et les affaiblir : de l'eau bénite sur mon arme, du sel sur mes mains… qu'ils s'approchent et ils brûleront sur Terre comme en Enfers ! Will aussi fait de son mieux pour les repousser et il est clair qu'il puise sa force dans la rage contenue jusqu'à présent car il est sans pitié et donne tout ce qu'il a. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il en ait aussi marre de toute cette histoire. Alors que je repousse une énième fois un démon plutôt coriace, je sens l'air se charger en électricité et je me retourne vers la cause de ce changement d'air.

- _ **ÇA SUFFIT**_ … Gronde d'une voix sourde et dangereuse Will.

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant les yeux de mon ami s'illuminer pour passer à un bleu phosphorescent surnaturel. Il est immobile au centre de la pièce, son corps entouré d'une aura elle aussi bleutée et je peux sentir toute la puissance qui se dégage de lui. Même les démons se sont figés, observant avec stupeur et une crainte assurée cet étrange phénomène qui est en train de se produire sous leurs yeux. Will ne rigole plus du tout. A bout de nerf et fatigué, il veut qu'on le laisse tranquille et la seule façon d'arrêter nos attaquants c'est de laisser ses émotions le gagner pour libérer ses pouvoirs. Et ça marche car je vois soudain dans son dos s'étirer une forme que je reconnais sans mal alors que dehors, l'orage et la tempête font rage, la pluie et le vent battants sur le toit de la vieille usine abandonnée...

Je ne _les_ avais jamais vues auparavant. Will ne me _les_ avait jamais montrées. J'ose à peine respirer, les yeux écarquillés par la vue incroyable que j'aie de ces _deux grandes ailes noires si puissantes et majestueuses_ qui sont apparues dans son dos. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'extasier plus, Will sert les poings et déploie ses ailes avant de disparaître dans un halo de lumière aveuglant qui me fait plisser les yeux. Je suis obligé de mettre mon bras devant le visage pour me protéger de cette vague de puissance qui déferle de Will et j'entends tous les démons hurler et disparaître dans la lumière sacrée, sûrement détruits en même temps. Lorsque enfin la lumière diminue en intensité pour s'éteindre totalement, je constate que je n'ai rien, pas même une égratignure alors que tous les démons eux, sont réduits en poussière. Will n'a pas bougé, ses ailes sont redevenues invisibles et il essaie de se calmer en contrôlant sa respiration, les yeux dans le vague.

-Will… Je fais prudemment en avançant lentement vers lui. Il ne faut pas rester là….

Très lentement et avec douceur pour ne pas le brusquer, je pose une main sur son épaule et il relève les yeux vers moi tout à coup comme si je l'avais réveillé d'une transe. Je le fixe avec un regard se voulant rassurant et attend sa réponse. Il finit par hocher la tête plusieurs fois en soupirant un coup, encore un peu sonné.

-Aller viens… Je fais en le guidant d'une main dans le dos vers la sortie.

*o*o*

Will s'est effondré sur son lit à l'instant où nous sommes rentrés dans la chambre du motel. Il était complètement vidé. Je reste silencieux en fixant le dos de mon ami. Son corps maintenant détendu se soulève légèrement à chacune de ses inspirations. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi énervé. J'ai la preuve maintenant qu'il ne faut pas trop le faire chier si vous ne voulez pas qu'il déchaîne sa fureur sur vous. Sa force est phénoménale et dévastatrice. Je peux désormais imaginer sans peine quel sort Malia a fait subir aux démons qui s'en sont pris à elle. Toutefois, je doute que nous en avons fini avec ces créatures de l'Enfers. Je doute fort que ce qui s'est passé ce soir –la violence avec laquelle Will s'est débarrassé d'eux- ne va pas passer inaperçu. D'autres voudront très probablement comprendre ce qui s'est produit et rappliqueront ici sans tarder. Et cette fois, on sera là pour les cueillir. Nous serons prêts.

Le lendemain, nous sommes donc retournés à l'usine délabrée. Will a bien récupéré. Quand il s'est levé je lui ai expliqué calmement pour ne pas qu'il s'emporte à nouveau qu'il était nécessaire que l'on y retourne et que j'avais un plan cette fois. A ma grande surprise, il ne s'est pas opposé et n'a même pas bronché. Au contraire, il semblait partant et affichait un air calme et réfléchi, plus sûr de lui. Est-ce d'avoir montré son vrai visage, sa vraie nature, hier soir que mon Willou m'apparaît si différent, comme transformé ? Lui qui refusait de se joindre à moi dans mon périple est maintenant prêt à se battre pour retrouver nos origines ? Quoi qu'il en soit, nous voici revenus sur nos pas, avec nos armes et avec une longueur d'avance.

-Tout est prêt ? Me demande Will.

-Ouais. S'il y en a qui se pointent, ils vont être accueillis comme il se doit. En attendant, allons vérifier l'autre partie de l'usine.

Nous traversons avec prudence arme en main une partie des bureaux de l'aile est. Ceux-ci sont sombres et poussiéreux et des tas de papiers jonchent le sol. Tout est silencieux jusqu'à ce que nous entendons des bruits de pas précipités se diriger vers nous. On a à peine le temps de se mettre en position que plusieurs personnes déboulent dans la pièce, fonçant droit sur nous. Les yeux de la première personne tournent au noir.

-Des démons ! Je crie et Will tire aussitôt sur la créature.

La balle vient se loger dans l'épaule du démon qui grimace mais ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Il continue de courir et passe devant nous sans même nous adresser un regard, comme si nous n'étions pas là. Deux autres font de même et Will et moi restons hébétés l'espace d'un instant.

-Pourquoi ils fuient comme ça ? Je souffle, interdit.

-Rattrapons-les ! Propose Will. S'ils passent par l'entrepôt ils vont tomber sur nos pièges et on pourra les coincer.

Je grogne. Pourquoi est-ce que mes plans tombent toujours à l'eau ?! Il passe le fusil en bandoulière et se met à les poursuivre à travers les bureaux. Je le suis de près quand derrière moi j'entends quelque chose s'écrouler et je me retourne pour voir un des bureaux en bois se fracasser en mille morceaux sous le poids de deux personnes. Un homme au-dessus d'un autre le tenant par le col enfonce sa lame dans sa poitrine. Aussitôt débarrassé du démon, il se relève d'un bond et s'élance en avant pour rattraper les autres. Des chasseurs ?! Non ?! Mais bordel, qui est ce type ?! Je me demande avant de me décaler juste à temps pour ne pas être sur son passage. Puis comme il rattrape Will qui est juste devant, je crie pour le prévenir.

-Attention WILL !

Mon ami se retourne et plonge sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter un coup de couteau dans le dos. S'ensuit ensuite un combat au corps à corps entre Will et le grand type brun élancé et adroit, maniant son couteau avec dextérité. Pas de doute que celui-là a de l'expérience, ce qui le rend encore plus dangereux que les autres démons qu'il chasse et qui apparemment le fuit... Will arrive à contrer ses coups en le bloquant grâce à ses avant-bras et il arrive à le faire passer par-dessus lui pour le faire tomber au sol. Mais celui-ci se relève très vite, continuant à l'attaquer sans relâche. A un moment, l'autre homme semble se rendre compte de quelque chose et s'arrête dans son élan, ce qui permet à Will de lui balancer une droite en plein visage. Son adversaire réplique d'un coup de pied dans le ventre pour le faire reculer.

-Dégage ! Peste l'inconnu.

Au lieu de ré attaquer, il profite que Will soit plié en deux, le souffle coupé pour s'en aller en direction de l'entrepôt.

De mon côté, je sens une nouvelle présence derrière moi et par réflexe j'attrape la personne pour la plaquer contre le mur. C'est une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtain foncé et ondulés, portant des habits noirs qui me repousse aussitôt d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle aussi a un couteau, une lame bien aiguisée que je m'empresse d'esquiver en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Oh non, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Je préviens.

Elle essaie de se défaire de mon emprise autour de son poignet en faisant de grands mouvements mais je réussis à lui faire lâcher le couteau qui tombe un peu plus loin au sol avant qu'elle n'arrive à me faire lâcher prise. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, que je me fais envoyer balader et atterris contre une poutre, mon dos s'indignant contre le dur traitement reçu. Je parviens heureusement à me mettre derrière avant qu'un coup de poing violent vienne fracasser la poutre, laissant un creux en son centre. Je suis sidéré ! Mais pas le temps de m'en remettre, je vois qu'elle a tourné son attention sur le couteau et passe par-dessus les bureaux pour aller le récupérer. Je me dépêche de la rattraper avant mais la jeune femme est rapide. Elle me piège et se retourne au dernier moment alors que je lui fonce dessus et c'est moi qui me retrouve à terre sur le dos. Je grogne et me retrouve avec la brune au-dessus de moi après qu'elle ait récupéré sa maudite lame. Elle s'en va définitivement pour me tuer mais stoppe son geste en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais... Tu n'es pas l'un d'entre eux. Remarque-t-elle en regardant mes yeux avec attention.

Je profite de ces précieuses secondes de déstabilisation pour attraper sa main armée. Et au moment où notre peau entre en contact, c'est comme si une décharge électrique nous parcourt et un flash nous assaille tout à coup. Elle hoquette sous la surprise et la violence du choc que cela provoque sur notre organisme et notre esprit. J'en ai moi-même le souffle coupé. Dans ma tête, comme sûrement dans la sienne, des rires me parviennent distinctement ainsi que des images, des scènes que je ne reconnais que trop et lesquelles je ne saurais oublier… Je fixe la jeune femme, frappée par cette révélation soudaine mais je suis interrompu dans ma contemplation.

-Shannon ! Où tu es ? Dépêches-toi, il en reste deux ! Crie la voix masculine de l'autre type depuis l'entrepôt.

La jeune femme au-dessus de moi relève la tête et Will accourt au même moment dans la pièce où nous nous trouvons. Il s'arrête par sécurité à quelques mètres de là comme la brune me menace toujours de son arme même si son geste est resté en suspens. Finalement, après avoir hésité une seconde elle se lève en soupirant d'agacement et prend la poudre d'escampette sans même un regard en arrière. Je me redresse et Will se précipite sur moi pour m'aider à me remettre debout.

-Hey Pete' ça va ?

-Ouais ouais… je grogne, distrait.

-J'ai du mal à croire ce que je viens de voir. Toi, te faire avoir par une fille ! ... Heu, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Je me tourne vers mon ami, très sérieux.

-Will, c'était ma sœur...

* * *

L'apparition soudaine de la sœur de Peter laisse les garçons perplexes... Vous en saurez plus la semaine prochaine dans **Secrets & Mensonges (III). _Forgiven Not Forgotten_** _:_

 _"-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?_

 _-Tu ne m'aurais pas cru si je te l'avais dit..."_

La fin de la _première partie_ de cette fanfiction, " **The Lost Sons** ", approche. ça va bouger un peu plus dans la _seconde partie_ , qui contiendra treize nouveaux chapitres à la suite des treize premiers.

A bientôt !


	15. 13 Forgiven Not Forgotten

**Bonjour & Bonsoir.**

 **Cette semaine, je vous propose un chapitre un peu particulier, avec -encore- de nouvelles choses à découvrir et surtout qui va marquer un "tournant" dans l'histoire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Merci de votre fidélité. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **POV : Peter (puis du Will).**

 **Musique :** Runnin' (Lose It All) - Naughty Boy / Cut The Rope - Charlotte OC.

* * *

 **Secrets & Mensonges (III)** _ **. Forgiven Not Forgotten**_

Will a passé la majeure partie de son temps le nez dans les livres. Depuis qu'il a mis la main sur le journal de Malia en fait. Il l'a ouvert lors de notre départ du Kentucky et il n'a pas lâché un mot durant tout le voyage, et Dieu sait que le trajet a été long dans ce silence digne d'une ambiance de bibliothèque ! Je ne sais pas ce qui le fascine autant dans ces écrits. Il était complètement absorbé par sa lecture, lisant chaque mot et observant chaque dessin de chacune des pages avec une grande attention comme s'il s'appliquait à mémoriser tous les symboles contenus dans le livre.

 _-Tu as pu découvrir quelque chose ? Je lui ai alors demandé tout en conduisant vers Ames City._

 _-Elle a fait beaucoup de dessin mais a très peu écrit sur elle-même. On sait très peu de choses sur sa vie, au final._

 _-C'est une artiste dans l'âme alors. Will, si elle aussi est comme nous, elle a tout oublié de son passé, ne t'étonne pas à trouver si peu._

 _-Ouais. Je crois que je vais me pencher un peu plus sur l'autre bouquin que son ami Alex nous a passé. M'a-t-il dit._

Et depuis ce soir passé à l'usine désaffectée près de Springfield, cette obsession pour les livres s'est empirée. Les fantômes, les polymorphes, les sorcières et maintenant les démons... Tout ça lui a donné envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur les créatures surnaturelles qui nous entourent et de comprendre ce que l'on est vraiment. Nous sommes restés dans l'Illinois mais nous nous sommes éloignés des grandes villes d'abord pour ne pas nous faire repérer mais aussi pour être dans un endroit tranquille où nous pourrions nous entraîner. Car nous ne sommes pas prêts. Nous sommes faibles. J'ai pu le voir durant nos combats de ces derniers jours. Nous avons été dépassés par les événements et incapables de faire face à la menace et tenir tête à nos ennemis. Will en avait grand besoin d'apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs et moi, j'avais tout simplement besoin de me poser un temps pour réfléchir.

Je me suis proposé pour aider Will dans son entraînement qui s'effectuera tous les après-midi et parfois en soirée pendant une à deux semaines, suivant comment il va évoluer. J'ai déjà quelques idées d'exercices rigoureux pour bien débuter cette première séance. De plus, cela nous permettra de nous rapprocher quelques peu. Will étant devenu distant en se refermant dans ses lectures et sûrement à cause de moi et mes secrets. Le fait que je ne lui ai rien dit lorsque j'ai décidé tout seul d'utiliser le livre et qu'un chien des Enfers nous est tombé dessus juste après lui est resté en travers de la gorge. Sans parler de cette "retrouvaille" avec ma sœur jumelle...

- _Répète pour voir ?!_

 _-Je crois que c'était ma sœur..._

 _-Attends, tu crois ou tu en es sûr ?! Car ça fait une grosse différence là ! S'exclame Will, abasourdi._

 _-Je l'ai vu... Je l'ai senti. Will, quand je l'ai touché, c'était comme...comme le jour où l'on s'est rencontré. J'essaie de trouver les bons mots pour m'expliquer. C'était même tellement plus fort, tellement plus puissant... Je souffle en me rendant compte d'une chose. Voilà pourquoi je voulais tant aller à l'Est... C'est parce qu'elle était là-bas, parce qu'il fallait que je la retrouve._

 _-Maintenant que tu le dis et en vous revoyant là, au centre de la pièce l'un à côté de l'autre, vous vous ressemblez comme des gouttes d'eau... M'avoue Will et je le regarde avec des yeux brillants, n'en revenant pas._

 _-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? M'interroge-t-il finalement._

 _-Parce que j'avais tout oublié jusqu'à son existence même jusqu'à présent. Mais maintenant, je me souviens. Ça va te paraître étrange mais je l'ai vu en rêve et cela plus d'une fois lorsque j'étais à Santa Fe dans cette famille qui ne m'aimait pas. C'était ce qui me faisait tenir d'ailleurs. Bien sûr je savais que c'était juste des rêves, que ce n'était pas réel mais ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler et à qui tenir... Je me sentais moins seul. J'aimais à penser qu'elle existait vraiment, quelque part dans ce monde à m'attendre ou qu'un jour j'allais me réveiller et qu'elle serait là, dans le lit d'en face en train de lire un bouquin en attendant que j'ouvre les yeux. Puis un jour ces rêves ont cessés et sont progressivement tombés dans l'oubli... Et aujourd'hui ? Je me rends compte que c'était vrai._

 _-Vous avez en quelque sorte eut des rêves partagés. Le lien qui unit les jumeaux est puissant, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être à ce point... Toutefois je ne comprends pas, pourquoi le type avec qui elle était l'appelait-il Shannon ?_

 _-Si j'étais toi, je me poserais plutôt la question sur ce qu'elle faisait ici, avec lui, à chasser ces démons._

Après cette petite discussion, nous sommes sortis de l'usine et avons roulé le plus loin possible de Springfield pour nous établir dans une petite ville de l'Illinois bien tranquille... A cette heure-là, Will a dû aller se réfugier à la bibliothèque. Il est temps d'aller le retrouver.

*o*o*POV WILL*o*o*

J'étais assis à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque en train de feuilleter divers ouvrages lorsque Peter est arrivé. Il était flanqué d'un bonnet gris qui couvrait sa longue chevelure châtain, les mains dans les poches d'un gilet chaud et d'une paire de basket. Presque prêt pour un footing dans les bois. Si ce n'était pas le cas d'ailleurs...

-Hey. A lancé Peter avec un geste de la main.

-Hey. J'ai répondu en refermant le bouquin que j'étais en train de lire.

-Tu es prêt ? Il m'a demandé.

J'ai acquiescé et je suis parti reposer le livre sur son étagère puis nous sommes sortis tous deux dehors.

-Je crois avoir trouvé ce que nous sommes. Je lâche sur le chemin.

-Mi-humains, Mi-anges... Le fruit de l'union d'un ange et d'un humain. Il y a un nom pour ça. Affirme Peter.

-Des _Nephilim_ hein ? Tu le savais... Et moi qui pensais que les anges étaient asexués.

-Il doit bien y avoir une explication, nous ne sommes pas nés de l'opération du Saint-esprit. Il fait en haussant les épaules.

-Bah, peut-être que si, justement ? On parle des fils de Dieu alors ce n'est pas impossible.

-...Me fait pas peur comme ça ! S'exclame Pete' révolté par cette idée. Sur Terre, les anges sont obligés de posséder un corps humain alors...

-Dans tous les cas, ça veut dire que les anges existent.

Parfois, je me demande si tout ça est bien réel. Nous marchons jusqu'à atteindre un bois à proximité de la ville et nous y enfonçons pour être à l'abri des regards.

-Parfait. On va pouvoir commencer. Annonce le brun en faisant craquer ses doigts et en s'arrêtant en plein milieu de la forêt. Le coin est tranquille, on est caché par les buissons et les arbres, on ne viendra pas nous embêter ici.

-Et on va faire quoi ? Je demande, pas très emballé en sachant que Peter va devenir mon coach.

-Tu vas apprendre à utiliser la force qui est en toi tout en la contrôlant. Quelques exercices s'imposent. D'abord des choses simples. Il faut que tu sois concentré. Je vais te lancer des objets et tu devras les arrêter.

Je le vois tourner autour de l'arbre et se pencher pour ramasser des bouts de bois et des cailloux. Je secoue la tête, en me demandant s'il est vraiment sérieux.

-Bien, ça fera l'affaire.

Il se met face à moi à une dizaine de mètres et me lance un premier caillou. Je le rattrape dans ma main et soupire. Je sens que ça va être long. Peter n'a pas l'air convaincu non plus de ma performance et me lance un bâton. Je tente de le rattraper aussi en tendant le bras mais je referme la main trop tôt et le morceau de bois vint taper mes doigts avant de retomber par terre. Je grimace.

-Eh ben... C'est pas gagné. Soupire le brun.

-Si tu t'attends à ce que j'aille chercher un bâton comme ton vulgaire animal de compagnie aussi. Je réplique, pas très amusé.

-Je ne te demande pas d'aller chercher. Il rectifie. Je te demande de bloquer mes attaques !

Pour prouver ses dires, il lève le bras et fait léviter les cailloux et le petit bois à ses pieds.

-Montre-moi ce que tu vaux Will. Il me défie du regard.

J'inspire et attends qu'il me lance le premier projectile. Je le bloque en mettant mon avant-bras en protection devant moi et la petite pierre s'immobilise dans les airs avant de retomber par terre.

-Bien c'est mieux. Maintenant, essaie d'arrêter ça.

Pete' m'envoie des pierres et des bâtons de bois successivement et je les arrête facilement. Cependant ça n'a pas l'air assez bien pour mon coach au bonnet gris. Je ne vois l'énorme rocher plus gros que ma tête qu'il me lance en pleine figure à grande vitesse que quelques centimètres avant qu'il ne m'arrive dessus et je baisse la tête vivement pour l'esquiver. Celui-ci vient s'écraser contre l'arbre derrière moi dans un grand fracas. Les yeux écarquillés je me retourne vers Peter.

-Mais t'es pas malade ?! Je m'écrie.

Peter affiche simplement un air agacé et me rouspète.

-Concentre-toi bon sang ! Tu fais la chiffe molle depuis tout à l'heure ! T'as rien dans le ventre ou quoi ?!

Je ne réalise que maintenant ce qu'il essaie de me faire faire. Et je réagis aussitôt pour lui prouver que non, je ne suis pas faible. Par la pensée, j'arrête tous les projectiles qu'il me lance rageusement et les lui renvoie avec la même force. Il est obligé d'esquiver en faisant un bond sur le côté et les pierres viennent se ficher dans l'écorce du chêne.

-Joli ! Commente Peter en souriant avant de fondre sur moi pour me frapper.

Je bloque son coup de poing juste à temps. Il réattaque aussitôt et je pare ses coups comme je peux mais il est plutôt rapide. Je tombe sur les fesses lorsqu'il me fauche les jambes de son pied et il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Rusé, je prends sa main et le tire vers le bas en utilisant mon poids. Il roule au sol et nous nous relevons en même temps pour s'élancer l'un sur l'autre. Il prend tellement facilement l'ascendant sur moi que cela me pousse à me battre avec plus de force et d'ardeur. Je réussis finalement à le repousser avec puissance, une onde de choc le faisant reculer de cinq mètres. Je me redresse et me tiens droit, une aura bleue m'entourant et vibrant en moi. Peter se redresse et a le sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est _ça_ , que je veux voir. Fait-il satisfait.

Puis il laisse une aura blanche et dorée l'entourer et sous mes yeux se dessine la forme de ses ailes. Celles-ci se déploient dans son dos et je peux admirer deux grandes ailes noires majestueuses, comme les miennes, mais de plus grande envergure.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous sommes de retour au motel où Peter nous a réservé nos chambres. Il a pris à nouveau deux chambres séparées mais je suis trop vanné pour me demander pourquoi. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, je suis déjà sous les draps et ne tarde pas à m'endormir, l'entraînement ayant vraiment été éprouvant.

*o*o*o*o*

Au bout du quatrième jour, Peter se ramène avec toutes les armes que nous possédons. J'ai même l'impression qu'il y en a plus que ce que je croyais ! Il a posé le sac au sol et, les mains sur les hanches a déclaré :

-Bon, aujourd'hui on va faire quelque chose de nouveau.

-Je t'écoute, professeur. Je raille gentiment.

-Choisi une arme dans le sac. Mais prends ton temps, choisi-la bien. Il faut que ce soit quelque chose avec lequel tu te sentes à l'aise pour le combat.

J'examine le contenu du sac. Divers pistolets, toutes sortent de couteaux ainsi qu'une vieille Winchester s'y trouvent. Mais mon attention est attirée par un tout autre objet. Je me baisse pour attraper une longue lame affutée que je brandis pour observer de plus près.

-Un Katana ? Eh ben, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Enfin bon, pourquoi pas ? Fait-il en haussant les épaules.

Il ouvre la main droite et il y apparait soudain le même katana que je tiens.

-Comment tu as fait ça ? Je fais, surpris.

-Je peux répliquer les objets. M'informe Peter. Bon, tu sais t'en servir ?

-Non, j'avoue.

-Personnellement, je préfère les armes à feu, moins encombrantes et plus faciles à manier mais je devrais pouvoir t'apprendre quelques trucs.

Il dit ne pas être très expérimenté au combat avec un sabre mais quand je le vois manier le katana aussi facilement et avec une agilité impressionnante, faisant tournoyer la lame, la passant d'une main à l'autre pour ensuite fendre l'air, j'ai l'impression qu'il se moque de moi ! D'un mouvement, la lame s'enflamme soudain comme par magie.

-J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Me fait Peter en me montrant ses manches contenant un petit flacon et son briquet fétiche.

-Espèce de fourbe. Je fais, toujours aussi étonné de ses superbes subterfuges.

-On y voit que du feu ! Il fait blagueur. Bon, autre chose d'utile.

Il fait disparaître la lame, puis la fait réapparaître.

-Quoi, juste la faire devenir invisible ?

-Non, je l'envoie dans mon inventaire personnel. Très ingénieux le sac de Mary Poppins, tu ne trouves pas ? Comme je n'ai pas la référence il m'explicite tout ça. C'est une sorte du bulle inter dimensionnelle.

-Oh. Je vois.

-Plus facile que de cacher un Katana dans tes fringues hein ?

Au bout de plusieurs tentatives en fin de journée, je suis parvenu à ranger ma nouvelle arme dans cet "inventaire" et à la ressortir en cas de besoin. Puis les jours se sont succédais les uns après les autres, presque identiques et une routine s'était installée. Il faut dire que c'est la première fois que l'on restait aussi longtemps dans un même Etat, au même endroit. Seuls les exercices lors des séances d'entraînement variaient. Mais désormais, je pouvais m'en sortir à peu près tout seul, sans l'aide de Peter. Car il avait remarqué que je n'étais pas si mauvais que cela et que je contrôlais mieux mes pouvoirs angéliques qu'il ne le pensait. J'avais eu le temps de pratiquer un peu lors de mes escapades en montagne, dans le Wyoming. Du coup, il ne vient plus que de temps à autres aux entraînements et passe le plus clair de son temps à faire autre chose dans son coin.

*o*o*o*o*

Je commence à avoir des soupçons sur Peter.

Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense. Il est de plus en plus distant ces derniers temps. Comme si tout ça ne le préoccupait plus. Lorsqu'il est assis en face de moi au restaurant ou pendant que je m'entraîne, il semble ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. Je sais que cette histoire avec sa sœur le travaille. L'avoir retrouvé aussi soudainement et l'avoir vu repartir sans un mot ni un regard doit être dur pour lui. Il doit se poser plein de questions et je suis certain qu'il n'a qu'une envie c'est de partir à sa recherche.

Mais il y a autre chose et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

Le soir, il rentre directement dans sa chambre. Il ne vient plus sans s'annoncer dans la mienne simplement pour pouvoir m'importuner comme il en a l'habitude. Il lui est même arrivé de louper quelques dîners alors qu'on s'était donné rendez-vous au restaurant du coin. Comment un bon vivant comme lui peut changer aussi brusquement, devenant silencieux, s'enfermant dans sa bulle ? Quelque chose cloche, c'est évident. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je ne cesse de me poser cette question depuis une semaine. Et quand j'y repense, je me rends compte qu'il se comporte bizarrement depuis un moment déjà, et cela bien avant qu'il ne rencontre sa jumelle.

Ce matin, je passe devant sa chambre en me demandant si je le verrais aujourd'hui. Puis ça fait tilt dans ma tête. Le coup des chambres séparées, le fait qu'il s'éclipse sans prévenir à n'importe quel moment de la journée et les soirées où il ne daigne même plus se montrer à l'heure du repas ou pour dire bonsoir... Il doit voir une fille en cachette ! Ça expliquerait pourquoi il a besoin de plus d'intimité et n'a pas voulu me le dire. Même si j'aurais préféré qu'il me le dise franchement au lieu d'en faire un secret. Ça ne me gêne pas qu'il passe ses soirées aux bras de belles jeunes femmes mais ce n'est pas sympa de sa part de me laisser de côté de cette manière.

Comme je m'en doutais, pas de Peter en vue ce matin. Mais j'ai besoin de lui pour des recherches, et c'est lui qui doit avoir le bouquin mystérieux sur lequel il y maintenant son sang. J'entre donc dans la chambre, ouvrant la porte sans frapper.

-Peter t'aurais pas vu-

Et je me stoppe en plein milieu de l'entrée, la main sur la poignée, tout à coup figé de stupeur par ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Deux têtes se tournent vers moi, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à être dérangés en pleine discussion ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est au centre de la pièce que se trouve face à face Peter et une personne que je ne reconnais que trop bien, leurs yeux maintenant braqués sur moi.

-Oh. C'était donc ça. Je lâche amèrement en me mettant droit, les regardant froidement, le poing serrant la poignée de la porte tellement fort que la jointure de mes doigts en blanchissent.

Je me sens _trahi_.

-Will… Commence Peter calmement en voyant à quel point je suis en colère. Je peux t'expliquer….

-NON. Je fais sèchement, bouillant de rage. Laisse-moi deviner.

Je claque la porte derrière moi et attrape le couteau de Peter qui est posé à portée de main sur la commode juste à côté pour les menacer tous deux. Oubliant la bulle inter-dimensionnelle où sont stockées mes armes. Ils ont un mouvement de recul mais n'essayent pas de m'arrêter.

-Will ! Fait Peter en levant les mains pour calmer les choses.

-T'es de mèche avec elle c'est ça ? Ou alors elle t'a envoûté ? Hein ? C'est ça ?! Je m'exclame en pointant maintenant la lame vers elle en énumérant les possibilités. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Peter, sorcière ?!

-Du calme Will ! S'écrie aussitôt le brun en se mettant devant la jeune femme, qui n'ose bouger, pour la protéger. Scarlett ne m'a pas ensorcelé. C'est toujours moi, Peter, d'accord ? C'est vrai je ne l'ai pas tué, mais s'il-te-plait, pose cette arme, elle ne fera rien, on ne fera rien. Laisse-moi t'expliquer-

-Alors quoi ? Je ne l'écoute plus, ne lui faisant plus confiance. Depuis le début vous trafiquez dans mon dos… C'est quoi le plan, hein ? Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

-Rien, je t'assure. Will…

Je secoue la tête en me mordant la langue, déçu, en colère. J'ai été trop bête, je me suis fait berner. Qui sait ce que ces deux là ont après moi et mes...pouvoirs ?

Peter tourne la tête vers Scarlett.

-C'est bon, tu peux y aller, on doit se parler seul à seul. Lui dit-il doucement.

Scarlett hoche la tête silencieusement et fait un pas en avant pour se diriger vers la sortie. Je m'interpose cependant, lame à la main et elle se met à courir vers ma salle-de-bain. Je la poursuis, ouvrant la porte qu'elle me ferme au nez brutalement mais elle est déjà sortie en enjambant la fenêtre et je me fais tirer en arrière avant d'être ensuite plaqué contre le mur. J'en lâche le couteau qui tombe par terre et Peter se recule en levant les bras en signe de reddition. Je me retiens de me jeter sur lui et serre les dents, la respiration tremblante.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'ai articulé difficilement.

-Tu ne m'aurais pas cru si je te l'avais dit.

Je lâche un ricanement.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que t'étais trop fier c'est ça ?! Incapable de tuer une sorcière, mais aussi incapable de l'avouer. T'as honte de le dire ? De dire que t'es pas capable de venger ton Maître ! Je lui crache au visage.

Peter ferme les yeux et déglutit avec peine.

-C'est pas ça Will… Soupire celui-ci. J'allais la tuer, vraiment… Mais ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

-Ah oui ? Tu vas me faire gober ça ? D'habitude tu ne fais pas de quartier, tu tues les créatures sans te poser trop de question !

-Ecoute, c'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ai conclu un marché avec elle. Elle peut aider. Tu peux me faire confiance je-

-Te faire confiance ?! Je m'exclame indigné. Tu m'as _menti_ Peter. Et moi qui pensais qu'on était amis…

-On l'est. Affirme celui-ci.

-Tu te trompes. Les amis ne se trahissent pas. J'aurai pu comprendre si tu me l'avais annoncé dès le départ. J'aurai même pu t'aider, on aurait pu avancer ensemble. Alors dis-moi comment je suis censé te faire confiance ?

Nous nous fixons quelques instants et je vois bien que Peter s'en veut. Il ne voulait pas que cela se passe de la sorte.

-Je suis désolé Will. C'était une erreur, je le reconnais. J'aurai du t'en parler au lieu de faire les choses de mon côtés… j'espère que tu sauras me pardonner.

-Plus de secret entre nous ?

-Plus de secret. Acquiesce-t-il.

-Pardonner n'est pas oublier tu sais ça ?

Sur ces mots, le silence retombe, comme pour sceller cet accord passé entre nous à l'instant.

* * *

Will semble avoir perdu confiance en son compagnon de voyage... Lui qui pensait s'être fait un ami, se retrouve trahi. Peter va-t-il pouvoir se racheter ? Quel va être alors l'impact sur leur relation ?

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de la première partie " **The Lost Sons" : Notre Priorité (I) \- _Came Back For My Memories._**

 _"_ _-On veut savoir qui sont nos parents biologiques. Mais on n'a absolument rien. Répond Will._

 _Scarlett s'est redressée et nous a regardé comme si on était les deux plus grands imbéciles que le monde ai jamais connu._

 _-Sérieusement ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'y avez pas pensé ! Elle s'exclame. Et je ne parle même pas de magie ici ! Ajoute-t-elle avant que nous ne réagissions Pete' et moi._

 _-Eh bien quoi ? Je fais, piqué au vif._

 _[...]_

 _Je l'ai regardé. Mon estomac se tordait douloureusement._

 _-Je ne peux plus attendre Peter. M'a-t-il annoncé._

 _[...]_

 _-Alors...Ce n'était qu'un arrangement ce voyage, pour toi ? Toi et moi dans ce pick-up, les aventures, les soirées autour du feu de camp, les chasses... ça ne comptait pas ?"_


	16. 14 Came Back For My Memories

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.  
Aujourd'hui c'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je poste le dernier chapitre de cette première partie. Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi les aventures de Pete' et Will jusqu'ici et j'espère que la deuxième partie sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! En tout cas, elle promet plein de nouvelles péripéties et rebondissements. En milieu de chapitre, un petit avant goût de cette partie sera introduit.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **POV : Peter**

 **Musiques :** Depeche Mode - Precious / Winter - Shout (Tears For Fears - Re-Imagined)

* * *

 **Notre priorité (I)** _ **. Came Back For My Memories.**_

Les choses se sont un peu tassées après le coup de gueule de Will hier soir. L'éclatement de la vérité a au moins permis de mettre les choses au clair entre nous. La tension est retombée et tout est revenu à peu près en ordre. Les entraînements ont repris. Malgré tout, Will est plus froid avec moi. J'ai perdu la confiance du seul ami que je me suis fait et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, ça va être dur de retrouver la relation amicale que l'on avait réussi à construire. Mais il faut aller de l'avant je suppose…

Scarlett n'est pas revenue tout de suite. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment et laissait le temps à Will pour digérer l'information et a attendu que la tension soit retombée. Le lendemain, lorsque Will a été prêt à m'écouter et surtout prêt à entendre les raisons qui m'ont poussées à lui laisser la vie sauve, je me suis lancé dans quelques aveux bien difficiles à faire.

 _Quelques_ _jours_ _auparavant…_

 _Scarlett_ _ouvre_ _la_ _porte_ _et_ _entre_ _dans_ _la_ _chambre_ _._

 _-_ _Peter_ _… ?_ _Peter_ _,_ _mais_ _qu'est_ _-_ _ce_ _que_ _tu_ _as_ _fait_ _?!_ _S'exclame_ _la_ _jeune_ _femme_ _en_ _me_ _rejoignant_ _à_ _grandes_ _enjambées_ _pour_ _attraper_ _mon_ _bras_ _en_ _sang_ _._

 _Pourquoi_ _elle_ _affiche un a_ _ir_ _aussi_ _inquiet_ _alors_ _que l'on_ _se_ _connaît_ _à_ _peine et surtout que j'ai essayé de la tuer quelques jours plus tôt_ _?_ _Je_ _dégage mon bras, lui_ _faisant_ _lâcher_ _prise_ _._ _Le_ _sang_ _coule_ _de_ _ma_ _coupure_ _que_ _je_ _me_ _suis_ _faite_ _à_ _l'instant_ _pour_ _rouler_ _le_ _long_ _de_ _ma main, les gouttes finissant par tomber sur le sol du motel._

 _-_ _Ce_ _n'est_ _rien._ _Je_ _fais_ _. Tu_ _n'as_ _pas_ _à_ _te_ _préoccuper_ _de_ _ça_ _._ _Parle_ _-_ _moi_ _plutôt_ _de_ _ce livre. J'exige en attrapant de mon autre main le livre sur lequel j'ai versé mon sang pour lui mettre sous le nez. Qu'est-ce que tu sais à son propos ?_

 _Les yeux marron de Scarlett s'agrandissent tout d'un coup et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent sous la surprise, signe que ce fichu bouquin ne lui est pas inconnu. Elle essaie de le prendre en levant le bras mais je le mets en l'air hors de sa portée, méfiant. La brune abandonne en ramenant aussitôt les bras le long du corps. Elle ne tente rien car elle sait ce qui l'attendra si elle tente quoi que ce soit. Je lui ai laissé la vie sauve et elle bénéficie même de ma protection mais en contrepartie elle m'aide lorsque je le lui demande. C'est aussi simple que cela._

 _-Comment as-tu eu ce livre ? M'a-t-elle demandé en plissant les yeux._

 _-Réponds juste à la question. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?_

 _Un peu agacée, elle gigote sur place et soupire avant de me donner la réponse que j'attendais._

 _-C'est un livre de sorts très puissant. Je ne sais pas où tu as pu te le procurer mais il a été écrit par une sorcière, Rowena, pour son fils lorsqu'il le lui a demandé. Un certain… Roi des Enfers qui la gardait en captivité. Or il se trouve que lorsque Rowena a filé, elle a pris le livre avec elle pour ne pas que le démon s'en serve à des fins personnelles et depuis, le précieux manuscrit a disparu._

 _-Et ce symbole, à quoi sert-il ? Je demande ensuite en tournant les pages pour le lui montrer._

 _Elle l'examine quelques secondes en parcourant les inscriptions des yeux._

 _-Je crois que… C'est une sorte de sort de géolocalisation…. Les démons s'en servent pour-_

 _Elle s'interrompt et son regard va du livre jusqu'à ma blessure et inversement._

 _-Peter… Ne me dis pas que tu as activé le sort ?!_

 _-Tu es arrivée un peu trop tard on dirait. Je fais en soupirant._

 _-T'es sacrément idiot pour un chasseur._

 _Je lui lance un regard noir mais je ne réplique pas car elle n'a pas tout à fait tort._

 _-Donne-moi ta main, je vais te soigner. Propose alors Scarlett pour passer à autre chose._

 _-Pas de magie. Je préviens._

 _-Donne ta main, je vais simplement te faire un bandage._

 _Je la regarde faire en silence pendant qu'elle désinfecte la plaie et elle est si proche de moi que je peux sentir son souffle sur mon cou. Cette sensation me déstabilise autant qu'elle me grise. Me rappelant chaque chasse aux sorcières auxquelles j'ai dû participer avec le Maître. Je crois que tout au fond de moi, j'ai toujours été attiré par elles et c'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu venger Gregory et donc n'ai pas pu me résoudre à tuer Scarlett. Celle-ci a relevé la tête pour me fixer et je n'ai pas pu me détacher de son regard jusqu'à ce que sa voix me fasse revenir à la réalité._

 _-C'est bon._

 _-Ouais...Merci. J'ai soufflé en essayant de me reprendre en me levant du lit sur lequel nous étions assis et en m'éloignant d'elle._

 _*o*o*o*o*_

Quelques jours de plus se sont écoulés durant lesquels rien de bien palpitant ne s'est produit. Nous avons tâtonné dans le noir pour nous retrouver face à une impasse. Et le mur est sacrément haut, je peux vous le dire. Jamais depuis le début de mon long et périlleux voyage je me suis retrouvé aussi désarçonné et à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. Il n'y avait même pas une petite chasse pour nous occuper, pas un petit monstre à se mettre sous la dent. En cet après-midi ensoleillée, nous sommes assis autour d'une table dans notre vieux motel, Will tapant furieusement sur le clavier de mon ordinateur portable pendant que j'avais le nez dans un bouquin. D'habitude c'était le contraire mais comme Will avait déjà fait tout le tour sur ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur les Nephilim dans les livres, il continuait ses recherches sur internet. Et il se débrouillait plutôt pas mal finalement, ayant appris rapidement à surfer sur le web. Le brun s'était aussi peu à peu habituer à la présence plus fréquente de Scarlett mais on pouvait voir que c'était encore tendu. La jeune femme était derrière moi, les coudes sur le dossier de ma chaise, penchée juste au-dessus de moi, en train de nous observer dans nos recherches en silence. J'ai soupiré en laissant tomber le bouquin sur un tas d'autres livres en vrac sur la table, livre que je feuilletais depuis un petit moment déjà mais qui se révélait être un ramassis de conneries, balançant ma jambe sous la table en posant ma tête dans la paume de ma main. J'allais devenir fou à rester ici sans rien trouver. Will a levé les yeux vers moi et a cessé de pianoter un instant sur les touches.

-Et ton coffre, il n'y a vraiment pas quelque chose dedans qui pourrait nous aider ? Me demande-t-il pour la énième fois.

-Nan rien, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ca aurait été trop facile de nous laisser un acte de naissance ou au moins un nom de famille hein ?

-Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose... Marmonne Will tout en réfléchissant.

-Vous cherchez encore qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez hein ?

-On veut savoir qui sont nos parents biologiques. Mais on n'a absolument rien. Répond Will.

Scarlett s'est redressée et nous a regardé comme si on était les deux plus grands imbéciles que le monde ai jamais connu.

-Sérieusement ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'y avez pas pensé ! Elle s'exclame. Et je ne parle même pas de magie ici ! Ajoute-t-elle avant que nous ne réagissions Pete' et moi.

-Eh bien quoi ? Je fais, piqué au vif.

-Un test de paternité ! Un test ADN !

Will et moi nous sommes figés, nous traitant mentalement tous deux d'idiots.

Non mais franchement, quels cons. Treize chapitres d'aventures périlleuses pour ça. Que Scarlett me jette un sort qui m'oblige à me donner des claques ! Will s'est pincé l'arête du nez en lâchant un soupir et Scarlett s'est frappée le front avec la paume de sa main... Oui on était une belle brochette d'imbéciles. Mais au moins, on savait ce qui nous restait à faire maintenant.

*o*o*o*o*o*

Alors il en était ainsi. Nos chemins se séparaient ici. C'était ce qu'il avait décidé. Je n'ai pas eu la force d'objecter. Il avait déjà fait son choix et avait avancé cet argument, il avait prononcé "plus d'intérêt commun". Je l'ai regardé ranger ses affaires et faire son sac pour partir et mon estomac se tordait douloureusement.

-Je ne peux plus attendre Peter. M'a-t-il annoncé un peu plus tôt hier. Je pars demain.

-Mais... Et Malia ? Il faut qu'on la retrouve. Tu n'as pas oublié quand même ? Tu l'as dit toi même, on ne peut pas abandonner. J'ai objecté.

-Arrête de dire ça, Malia n'est plus ton objectif premier. Et cela fait des semaines qu'on n'a rien de toute façon. Elle n'est pas en danger, pas pour l'instant. Je le sentirai et toi aussi sinon. Toi et moi, on sait ce qu'on a à faire maintenant et ce sont deux choses qui se trouvent dans deux directions opposées. Toi, tu dois retrouver ta sœur, et moi mon coffre. Tu as de la chance, tu as retrouvé ta famille. Moi non. Je suis sûr que la réponse que je cherche se trouve dans ce coffre. Je veux retrouver mes parents Peter. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça, savoir d'où je viens et quel est mon nom, et j'apprends, quelques semaines auparavant, que la réponse se trouvait juste sous mon nez, dans une boite que je possédais depuis des années. Il est temps que j'aille la chercher.

-Alors...Ce n'était qu'un arrangement ce voyage, pour toi ? Toi et moi dans ce pick-up, les aventures, les soirées autour du feu de camp, les chasses... ça ne comptait pas ?

-Peter, c'est toi qui es venu me trouver. C'est toi que ça arrangeait. Et... c'est toi qui as trahi ma confiance. M'a-t-il rappelé, sans méchanceté mais pour ne pas se voiler la face.

J'ai dégluti difficilement en hochant silencieusement la tête, regardant ailleurs pour ne pas croiser ses yeux bleus si saisissants.

-Je ne regrette rien Peter. M'a avoué le brun. Mais il faut que j'y aille.

Et donc, tôt ce matin il a plié bagage et il charge maintenant son sac dans la camionnette qu'il avait trouvé avant de partir prendre sa veste restée à l'intérieur du motel. Je l'attends dehors, mains dans les poches, tout en donnant de petits coups de pied dans les cailloux trainants sur le béton. Il ressort et je le rejoins devant le véhicule. Il se tourne vers moi et je lui tends un portable.

-Tiens. Prend-le. Pour garder contact. En cas de besoin ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Il accepte le cadeau et le met dans sa poche après avoir vérifié dans la liste des contacts que mon numéro est bien présent.

-Merci.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de venir le prendre dans mes bras pour une étreinte virile et lui donne une tape dans le dos.

-Fais attention à toi.

-Ouais toi aussi. Répond le brun avec un sourire, rendant la tape amicale.

Puis il se recule enfin et monte au volant de sa camionnette. Il descend la vitre et je m'en approche.

-Fais pas cette tête Pete', je vais juste chercher mon coffre au Wyoming. On se retrouvera après. Et qui sait ? Je trouverai peut-être une nouvelle piste de mon côté.

-Ouais. Bien sûr.

-Tu aurais pu venir tu sais... Me fait remarquer Will.

Et comme je parais hésiter un instant, il ajoute.

-Va la retrouver. C'est notre destin pas vrai ? Comme tu me l'as si bien dit, il faut suivre son instinct. Alors va-s'y et fonce, avant de perdre sa trace. Elle sait peut-être des choses sur ta famille ou sur nos coffres.

J'acquiesce et il me gratifie d'un sourire.

-Fais bonne route, Lone Star*.

-Tâche de ne pas faire l'andouille, _Star Lord_. Réplique Will avant de démarrer et de s'engager sur la route.

Je regarde la camionnette filer jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de ma vue puis je traine mon corps jusqu'à la chambre qui me semble bien vide à présent.

Un son provenant de mon ordinateur me fait relever la tête, m'indiquant que je viens de recevoir un email. Je m'installe devant l'écran pour ouvrir ma messagerie et y découvrir un email de l'hôpital m'informant des résultats du test de paternité à Will et à moi. Ce que je lis me laisse bouche bée et ma main, figée sur le pavé tactile, se met à trembler comme ma lèvre le fait déjà. Je me lève de la chaise et cherche frénétiquement mon portable qui je suis sûr ne doit pas être loin. Je fais trois tours sur moi-même en examinant la pièce et m'empresse de m'en emparer lorsque je le trouve enfin, posé sur la table de chevet. Je tape le numéro de Will et l'appelle aussitôt. La sonnerie retentit.

-Aller, décroche, décroche. Je supplie en faisant les cents pas.

Je tombe sur le répondeur et rappelle une seconde fois puis une troisième fois mais toujours rien.

-Merde ! Je lâche en balançant mon portable rageusement à travers la pièce. Celui-ci atterrit sur le matelas et rebondit dessus.

Will et moi sommes _cousins_.

Et bien évidemment, il fallait que la nouvelle tombe juste après son départ…

* * *

 **PartII : The Power Of Six.**

J'ai quitté l'Illinois avec un poids sur le cœur. J'avais l'impression de laisser Peter derrière moi, le quittant sans même me retourner. Car je savais que si je le faisais, j'allais sans aucun doute retourner sur mes pas. Et je ne pouvais me le permettre. J'avais un but, comme une sorte de promesse à laquelle je devais tenir. Alors j'ai foncé en faisant le vide dans ma tête pour continuer à avancer sans me poser plus de question. Une fois arrivé au Nebraska, me trouvant à une centaine de kilomètres du brun, je me sentais plus léger. C'était comme si je rentrais à la maison après un long voyage...

Ah la maison... Cela faisait déjà plus de deux mois que j'étais parti. Cela me paraissait pourtant bien plus longtemps. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute une partie de ma vie... rouler sur les routes américaines, courir après des monstres ou l'inverse, sprinter pour s'en défaire, dormir à la belle étoile et parfois dans des motels ringards, se taper des barres dans le pick-up de Peter qui roule encore on ne sait comment, se battre contre des fantômes, chercher une jeune fille disparue que l'on ne connait même pas... Que d'aventures étranges et qui ont bouleversé ma vie pourtant jusqu'alors si paisible. Et je me surprends à aimer ça, malgré les dangers et l'instabilité et même si la terre où j'ai vécu ces douze dernières années me manque.

Je m'arrête dîner au bord de la route. Le soleil décline lentement à l'Ouest, donnant au ciel une jolie couleur orangée. Je m'appuie contre le capot de la camionnette pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil et baisse les yeux vers le téléphone que m'a donné Peter. Je remarque qu'il a essayé de m'appeler trois fois ce matin, probablement juste après mon départ. Bah, il peut bien attendre un peu... Je le rappellerai lorsque j'aurai enfin récupéré mon coffre. Mes doigts glissent sur l'écran distraitement alors qu'un numéro me revient en tête. Je m'en vais pour taper ce numéro mais reste un moment le doigt figé au-dessus du clavier tactile, n'étant pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais d'un côté j'avais promis...

Alex était tellement bouleversé par la disparition de Malia. Lorsque je l'ai raccompagné dehors, le soir où Peter et moi étions allés chercher des indices à la bibliothèque de l'université où la jeune fille étudiait, il m'avait demandé de le joindre si jamais on la retrouvait. Il m'avait donné son numéro sur un bout de papier et depuis, je l'avais mémorisé.

Maintenant que faire ? Je pourrais tout aussi bien lui laisser un message. Oui ça me parait bien, et cela m'évitera de l'affronter de vive voix. J'écris donc un rapide sms.

" _Malia est en vie. Ne la cherche pas, elle va bien mais ne peut pas revenir. Pas d'inquiétude. -Will_ "

D'accord, je ne disais pas tout à fait la vérité. Mais je ne mentais pas non plus. Malia est quelque part et elle sait se défendre -Peter et moi avons pu voir la puissance avec laquelle elle avait pulvérisé la grange et ceux qui la retenait là. Donc elle n'était pas en danger et pouvait se débrouiller. Et si elle ne comptait pas rentrer à Madison, Alex ne pourrait rien y faire. Ce message était juste pour le rassurer...En quelque sorte.

Il m'est difficile de trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. J'ai beau me tourner et me retourner sur le matelas, il m'est impossible de fermer les yeux plus de quelques secondes. Je fini par fixer le plafond jusqu'à sombrer dans les ténèbres, un rêve inquiétant venant troubler mon repos. Je peux sentir un froid mordant, faisant se crisper mes muscles et pulser mon sang en moi. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je sais que c'est le noir absolu et que le danger me guette à tout instant. Je ne peux pas bouger comme si une force psychique me privait de tout mouvement. Puis des grondements me parviennent soudain et des flashs de lumières me permettent de distinguer des silhouettes immenses et terrifiantes, qui me révèlent que je suis entouré de monstres. Je suis piégé. J'ai l'impression que ma cage thoracique est opprimée, cette atmosphère étrange m'étouffant et l'angoisse grandit en moi comme les flashs continuent de me montrer ces horreurs. Je parviens à donner un furieux coup d'ailes pour me libérer de l'emprise invisible qui me retient et je m'envole à travers un long tunnel sombre dont je ne vois même pas les parois tellement il fait noir. Une porte apparaît soudain sur le côté et je viens l'ouvrir je ne sais comment pour me trouver face à une silhouette humaine qui, assit au fond de sa geôle, lève ses deux yeux bleus de glace vers moi et-... Je me redresse brusquement sur mon lit, en sueur, le souffle court et les ailes déployées. Il me faut une minute pour me remettre du choc et comprendre ce qui vient de se produire. C'est bien la première fois que mes ailes apparaissent à cause d'un mauvais rêve...

Wyoming... La nostalgie s'empare de moi au moment où j'entre dans l'Etat, le lendemain matin de mon départ. Alors que je file droit vers Wind River Ranch, mon regard vagabonde sur les paysages montagneux que je connais si bien. La maison, les animaux... Jo. Rien que de penser à mon Oncle, je serre le volant un peu plus entre mes doigts, appréhendant finalement ce retour. Va-t-il m'accueillir à bras ouvert ou va-t-il me jeter à la porte pour être parti du jour au lendemain, qui plus est sans lui donner de nouvelles ? Et tout simplement... Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Je suis heureux de pouvoir rentrer, mais je ne sais même pas comment je suis censé agir en arrivant devant sa porte... Je m'efforce de ne pas trop y songer jusqu'à ce que le Ranch soit dans mon champ de vision. Je me gare devant la porte d'entrée et frappe avant d'ouvrir et d'entrer.

-...Oncle Jo ? Je lance mais aucune réponse ne me parvient.

La demeure reste entièrement silencieuse. Je cherche alors le vieil homme, mais ne le trouve ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon, ni même dans la cour. Même Flash semble absent. J'abandonne pour l'instant mes recherches, il est probablement avec les moutons dans les montagnes, et monte à l'étage pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je redécouvre cette pièce où j'ai passé mon adolescence avec un oeil nouveau. Comme si tout ça s'était déroulé il y a des années auparavant, peut-être même dans une autre vie. Mon regard parcourt les quelques photos qui sont punaisées aux murs et je m'approche de l'une d'elle pour la décrocher. J'observe le visage d'Oncle Jo qui semble presque sourire à l'objectif, mais c'est juste le soleil qu'il a dans les yeux qui le fait grimacer et plisser les yeux. Je me tiens juste à sa droite, un bras sur son épaule, avec un air on ne peut plus sérieux. Je faisais déjà une tête de plus que lui à l'époque. Je secoue la tête mais ne peut faire disparaître le petit sourire aux coins de mes lèvres. Je plie la photo en deux et la glisse dans la poche de ma chemise à carreaux puis je me retourne pour examiner de nouveau la chambre, essayant de me rappeler où j'ai pu mettre l'objet abandonné. Je me penche pour regarder sous mon lit et le trouve, caché derrière un tas de boites en carton, un vieux manteau et des peluches. Je l'extirpe de sous le lit et souffle dessus pour enlever la poussière avant de l'observer, telle une relique sacrée. _Enfin le voilà. C'est bien lui, je ne me suis pas trompé, c'est le même que celui de Peter_. Un bruit au rez-de-chaussée m'arrache cependant à ma contemplation et je me relève, laissant le vieux coffre cylindrique au milieu de ma chambre pour aller vérifier. Je m'arrête en haut des escaliers et tend l'oreille pour mieux écouter.

-Oncle Jo...? J'appelle, pensant qu'il venait de rentrer. C'est toi ?

A nouveau aucune réponse, ce que je trouve plutôt étrange et je deviens méfiant. Je suis en train de descendre les escaliers quand j'entends un bruit de craquement. Je me fige au milieu des marches et fronce les sourcils. Je m'en vais pour descendre sans bruit jusqu'en bas des marches quand un nouveau craquement se fait entendre dans le salon. Soudain je sens une présence mais je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner pour voir qui se tient juste derrière moi car je dégringole déjà les dernières marches après qu'on m'ait poussé. J'atteris tout en bas en roulant et grimaçant sous la douleur de la chute et me relève en titubant pour voir une jeune femme inconnue venir vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu-... Je m'interromps lorsque je vois ses yeux virer entièrement au noir en ma présence.

 _Une démone._

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je me jette sur elle sans réfléchir mais elle m'envoie balader contre une porte qui s'ouvre et j'en profite alors pour m'engoufrer dans la cuisine à la recherche d'une arme. Je fouille les tiroirs pour en sortir un couteau de boucher tout en tourner mon cerveau à cent-à-l'heure. _Comment m'ont-ils trouvé ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ?_ Je pivote au moment où elle entre, le sourire aux lèvres et avec une démarche _effroyablement_ calme et sereine. Je cours en brandissant le couteau mais elle lève simplement la main pour m'arrêter avec son pouvoir de télékinésie en bloquant l'objet tranchant comme un rasoir et en le faisant reculer jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur. J'ai beau tirer dessus de toutes mes forces, impossible de le faire bouger et je me retrouve donc bloqué moi aussi dos au mur avec la démone s'approchant de moi avec un air déterminé. Il est hors de question que je la laisse prendre le dessus et je me sers de l'appui que j'ai pour relever les jambes et lui donner un coup avec le deux pieds en plein dans le ventre. Elle se plie en deux, le souffle coupé et ça lui fait lâcher son emprise sur le couteau et me permet donc de me libérer. Je passe devant elle pour sortir de la maison mais aussitôt que je sors de la cuisine, je tombe sur deux autres démons, un grand noir baraqué qui me bloque le passage et un sur ma droite. Je me trouve piégé, encerclé par trois démons au beau milieu du couloir. Je sens mon sang bouillir en moi, comme si mon corps n'attendait que de pouvoir libérer le pouvoir qu'il contient. Je me retiens toutefois, n'ayant vraiment pas envie de ravager la maison de Jo. Mauvais choix, je ne vois pas arriver le quatrième démon dans mon dos et il me donne un coup dans la nuque me faisant perdre connaissance.

J'ouvre les yeux quelques minutes plus tard en grognant, ma tête cognant douloureusement. Je suis agenouillé au milieu du salon, les mains attachées dans le dos par des cordes. Un des démons, celui qui m'a eut par surprise, se penche vers moi et sourit sournoisement.

-Alors t'es réveillé petit ange ?

Je lui lance un regard mauvais et tire sur mes liens, avec l'envie d'aller l'étrangler.

-Oh quel dommage. Il fait en me voyant essayer de me libérer avec mes pouvoirs. Je ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir te débarasser de ça si aisément.

J'écarquille les yeux et il hausse les épaules avant de se redresser, mains dans les poches.

-Et oui... C'est bête pas vrai ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait se faire avoir deux fois. Deux des nôtres sont morts au Kentucky, tués par cette fille. Il me dit, confirmant ce que je pensais.

Ces liens inhibent mes pouvoirs. Ils avaient prévu le coup. _Bon sang_. Je m'étais fait avoir si facilement. Toutes ces heures d'entrainement, me préparant pour le combat, pour éviter des situations comme celles-là et surtout ne plus être faible... Tout ça pour quoi au final ? Pour tomber dans leur piège comme un imbécile !

Je me redresse, plus en colère que jamais et la démone blonde et le démon baraqué se lèvent, prêts à me remettre à ma place si je gigote un peu trop.

-Eh eh eh ! tout doux mon gars. M'avertit le démon. Je te conseille de te tenir tranquille.

Son regard est soudain attiré par quelque chose et il s'approche à nouveau de moi pour venir se saisir de la photo qui dépasse de la poche de ma chemise.

-Touche pas à ça ! Je crache.

-Oh mais c'est ton charmant petit vieux.

Mon coeur s'arrête de battre. La maison silencieuse, trop silencieuse, et aucune trace de Jo ou de Flash...

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ? Je siffle ...QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVAIT FAIT ?!

-Relaxe pépito, ton "Oncle" est juste parti faire un petit tour en ville pendant qu'on visitait la propriété... Prie pour qu'il ne rentre pas trop vite. Il ajoute à mon oreille.

 _Je jure de le tuer s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Jo._

-Eh ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Fait le quatrième démon en revenant dans le salon avec... mon coffre dans les bras.

-Parfait. On va pouvoir y aller. Il ne nous reste plus que les quatre autres à trouver.

 _Les quatre autres ?!_

-Allez, on l'embarque. Ordonne le démon à ses compères.

Et avant que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve avec un sac noir sur la tête.

 _Dans la demeure à présent vide, résonne depuis la chambre à l'étage le vibreur d'un téléphone portable..._

* * *

 _*Lone Star : Le surnom que Peter donne à Will provient de "Lone Star State". Sur le drapeau du Texas, l'étoile solitaire symbolise l'indépendance._

Encore un grand merci à vous. Vos reviews me font sourire, me permettent de remettre en question certains points sur l'histoire et d'améliorer les points faibles ou flous avant de poster.

J'attaque dès maintenant la relecture de la deuxième partie afin de corriger un maximum de fautes et surtout pour vérifier si tout est cohérent et logique. Cela risque de me prendre une, voire deux petites semaines étant donné que je passe les derniers exams de ma scolarité. Une fois que cela sera terminé et que j'aurai plus de temps, je pourrai commencer à écrire la troisième partie. En attendant, j'attends vos retours, vos critiques, et aussi vos appréciations.

Je vous donne donc rendez-vous pour le 3 juin pour la suite : **Notre Priorité (II)**. **_Be My Family Or Not._**

 _Que va-t-il advenir de Will ?_  
 _Peter va-t-il retrouver sa sœur ?  
Parviendront-ils à retrouver leur mémoire, leurs origines, et surtout...Malia ?_


	17. 15 Be My Family Or Not

**Bonjour à vous !**

 **Ça fait drôle de revenir poster après deux semaines d'absence, le jour même de mon dernier jour de scolarité. Je crois que les études vont me manquer... Longue vie au GEII, Génie Electrique ! Deux années riches et palpitantes, sûrement les deux meilleures années de ma scolarité. -Et sur cette petite séquence émotion, passons maintenant aux choses qui vous intéresserons plus-**

 **J'ai fini de relire et corriger les treize chapitres qui vont suivre et je commence à écrire la troisième partie. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur, et que je ne me serais pas perdue dans tout ce suspens... !**

 **Je souhaite un bon courage à ceux et celles qui sont en période d'examens, et à tous ceux et celles qui travaillent durement.**

 **On retrouve donc aujourd'hui Peter pour commencer la partie II : Le Pouvoir Des Six.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **POV :** Peter.

 **Music :** Tokio Hotel - We Found Us / Damaged - Adrian Lux.

* * *

 **Notre priorité (II)** _ **. Be My Family Or Not.**_

 _-_ Mwaou. Maoumaou. Fait une petite voix insistante depuis le pas de ma porte de chambre.

-Hmgr, j'arrive j'arrive.

Je vais ouvrir et baisse les yeux pour voir un chaton gris me fixer avec intensité. Je l'attrape par la peau du cou et le prend dans mes bras.

-Te revoilà. Je souffle avant de refermer la porte.

Le chaton n'attend pas que je le repose au sol et saute de mes bras pour se transformer aussitôt en une magnifique jeune femme brune. Je hausse un sourcil en remarquant l'air soucieux qu'elle arbore.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je demande alors.

-Will est parti ? Pourquoi il n'est pas là ?

-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi si tu veux savoir, alors t'as pas à t'en vouloir.

-Tu as laissé ton meilleur ami partir ?! S'exclame-t-elle et ça sonne pour moi comme un reproche.

-Il a fait son choix, c'était sa décision. Je n'allais pas l'en empêcher. Je réponds assez sèchement, le visage sombre.

Je ne veux pas en parler. Je passe devant elle en soupirant, évitant le regard scrutateur voire désapprobateur qu'elle me lance pour aller m'appuyer contre la table, dos à elle.

-Et en plus il ne répond pas à mes appels... Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il ne veut plus me parler à cause de mes mensonges ou parce qu'il a des problèmes !

Ne pas savoir me rend dingue.

-C'est ça qui te met dans tout tes états ?

Je secoue la tête et ris, désabusé. Est-ce que tout ça a encore de l'importance a présent de toute façon ? Si je suis si en colère, ce n'est pas seulement dû au fait que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Will -et ça, Scarlett l'a aussitôt deviné en me voyant car elle arrive à lire en moi comme un livre ouvert, ce qui a le don de m'exaspérer encore plus- mais c'est aussi peut-être parce que je viens d'apprendre autre chose en plus. Car tout de suite après avoir découvert que Will et moi sommes de la même famille, je suis allé farfouiller sur le net et je suis parvenu à trouver le nom de nos pères. Et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je voulais prévenir Will pour lui informer du lien du sang qui nous unit. Mais cela voudrait dire qu'il faudrait aussi que je lui apprenne que nos deux pères sont _morts_ , depuis un moment déjà. Mon père, Sam Winchester et le sien, Dean Winchester. Quel effet cela provoquerait sur Will ? Lui qui tenait tant à les retrouver, qui a fait tout ce chemin pour les connaître... Je ne peux pas lui enlever l'espoir qui le fait avancer. Pas encore, pas _tout de suite_.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon... Je lâche à Scarlett qui tique alors.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? T'es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de bien en ce moment ! Tu fous tout en l'air ! Me jette la sorcière à la figure.

\- Attend tu me fais des reproches alors que toi, tu fuis toujours les problèmes, les autres, ta vie ?! Je m'écrie en me retournant vivement pour lui faire face.

-Parce que tu crois faire mieux ?! Toi qui fais tout pour aller droit dedans ! Fait-elle hors d'elle en venant se planter devant moi, son visage à seulement trois centimètres du mien.

Nous nous fixons les yeux dans les yeux avec un air de défi, comme un couple en pleine joute verbale, chacun attendant de voir qui sera le premier à lancer la prochaine critique.

-Tu... Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu... Me souffle-t-elle soudain, en baissant finalement les yeux pour se détourner des miens.

Elle a l'air assez bouleversée. Je me rends maintenant compte à quel point j'ai agi comme un con avec elle et qu'elle a raison. Ma main se lève toute seule pour remonter le long de son bras nu jusqu'à atteindre sa joue que je viens caresser lentement. La jeune femme relève finalement le regard et je peux voir ses yeux briller, mélancoliques. Nous avons tous eu un passé difficile, peut-importe que Scarlett soit une sorcière la règle s'applique à elle aussi. Je me penche vers elle et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel elle finit par répondre. Une façon pour moi de m'excuser, et de savoir si elle me pardonne. Je m'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vient s'accrocher à mon cou et la colle à moi dans une étreinte possessive. Je pose mon menton sur le haut de sa tête tandis qu'elle se blottit tout contre moi, paumes et joue plaqués sur mon torse.

-Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'as plus à te soucier de tout ça. Tu es et tu restes sous ma protection.

Un silence apaisant s'installe entre nous.

-...Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Me demande doucement la brune.

-Retrouver ma sœur.

*o*o*[ ** _Nouveau POV_** !]*o*o*

Washington, D.C.

 _-Dépêches-toi, il en reste deux ! Aboie Jackson depuis l'entrepôt._

 _Je rage mentalement. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper tout seul. Je finis par enlever mon genou de la poitrine du brun aux yeux dorés. Son copain arrive à ce moment là et pile net à quelques mètres de là, de peur que j'enfonce mon poignard dans le cœur de son ami, que j'ai mis à terre, s'il fait un pas de plus. Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça et me relève en leur laissant la vie sauve, me téléportant un peu plus loin pour rejoindre Jackson. J'apparais juste derrière un des démons que l'on était en train de poursuivre et le poignarde sans état d'âme dans le dos. Celui-ci lâche un hurlement de douleur avant de sortir sous forme de fumée noire du corps humain pour regagner les Enfers, laissant le corps sans vie s'effondrer au sol. Je rejoins Jackson à grandes enjambées. Il regarde un trou béant fait dans le sol juste à ses pieds, les mains croisées._

 _-Et voilà le dernier démon. Il fait._

 _-Ne me dis pas qu'il est tombé tout seul là-dedans comme un idiot ? Je lâche. C'est d'un ridicule._

 _-On dirait qu'on a posé des pièges un peu partout ici. Il note._

 _-Bon achève-le qu'on s'en aille. Je fais, agacée._

 _-C'est que tu deviens exigeante dis-moi. Dit-il en avec une pointe d'amusement et un sourire._

 _ça ne me fait aucunement rire et je le lui fais bien comprendre en lui lançant un regard noir._

 _-Comme tu veux._

 _Il ne se démonte pas pour autant et hausse les épaules avant de sortir son propre poignard pour aller achever le démon coincé au fond du trou._

 _Une fois sortis du vieil entrepôt abandonné, nous marchons d'un pas pressé en plein milieu de la route dans la nuit. Mes talons claquent sur le bitume tandis que Jackson essaie de suivre la cadence._

 _-On aurait pu garder le dernier en vie, il nous aurait peut-être donné les informations qu'on voulait. Il me fait remarquer_

 _-Ce n'était pas le dernier. Il en reste un qui a pu s'échapper. On peut peut-être le rattraper si on se dépêche._

 _-Rah ! Si seulement on avait pas eu ces deux idiots d'humains dans les pattes ! C'étaient qui ces deux types à l'entrepôt ? Tu les connais ? Me demande Jackson._

 _Humains...? Je ferme les yeux et essaie de me focaliser sur notre objectif principal plutôt que de penser à eux._

 _-Shannon ? Souffle Jackson._

 _-Retournons à Washington. Je réponds simplement._

 _-Shannon ! Hey ! (*retour au présent*)_

-Shannon ! Hey !

-Shannon !

Je sursaute en entendant mon prénom et lève les yeux. J'étais probablement plongée dans mes pensées car je n'ai pas entendu Jackson m'appeler.

-Tu es dans la lune, ça va ?

-...Ouais. Je fais, me redressant sur ma chaise pour me ressaisir.

-T'as pourtant pas l'air d'être avec moi là, tu te rappelles ce qu'on doit faire et pourquoi on est là hein ?

-Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, Jackson, t'as qu'à... tu sais ce qui te reste à faire avec lui... T'as pas besoin de mon aide pour ça. Je grogne, agacée que le démon me rappelle ma place et mon rôle dans cette mission, mais aussi et surtout contrariée que cette rencontre à l'entrepôt me déstabilise sans que je puisse en faire totalement abstraction.

Mon acolyte au cheveux châtains coupés en brosse sort de la pièce en prenant son poignard pour aller rejoindre le démon qu'on avait rattrapé afin de se débarrasser de lui. Au moins je serai tranquille pour un petit moment. Je me trouve actuellement dans notre base à Washington, D.C, un vieux bâtiment en plein cœur de la ville où plus personne ne vient traîner. C'est sombre, un peu glauque et presque insalubre mais peut-importe. C'est juste une planque. On ne reste jamais plus de quelques jours au même endroit.

Comme en écho à mes pensées, une voix me répond soudain.

-Pas mal comme planque.

Je fronce les sourcils et trouve deux orbes dorées qui m'épient depuis un coin très sombre au fond de la pièce. Comment n'ai-je pas pu m'apercevoir de sa présence ? Je me lève lentement sans le lâcher des yeux. Il dodeline de la tête mais ne bouge pas, assit sur une chaise en bois, pieds sur la table devant lui. Je ne vois pas son visage mais je devine qui j'ai en face de moi.

-Même pas surprise ? Je suis déçu ! Et moi qui pensais faire une entrée d'artiste.

-Je ne me laisse nullement impressionner par des types dans ton genre. Je rétorque.

-Vraiment ? Fait-il avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. Quel dommage. J'ai fait une longue route pour venir jusqu'ici.

-Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Je demande, me fichant pas mal de l'avoir blessé dans son amour propre.

-Ca, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Répond-t-il en se levant et en s'approchant de quelques pas, mains dans les poches de son long manteau kaki pour se mettre dans la lumière, de sorte que je puisse enfin voir son visage.

Il fait quelques centimètres de plus que moi qui suis en talons, des cheveux chatains pareils aux miens qui lui tombent dans le cou et un visage qui me semble plus familier que ce que je crois. Je le dévisage d'un air froid et il penche la tête sur le côté.

-Il faut que tu m'éclaires sur quelque chose, il me lance alors. Pourquoi Shannon ?

-Parce que c'est mon nom. Je réponds sèchement.

-Tu t'appelles Sumiko. Il rétorque calmement mais durement.

-Non.

-Pourquoi mentir ?

-Je ne mens pas, je ne m'appelle plus comme ça depuis longtemps.

-Tu t'es enfuie...

-Et ?

 _Qu'est-ce que ça change ?_ J'ai envie de lui cracher au visage.

-Pourquoi ? Alors que tu savais qui j'étais, tu es partie sans un mot, sans même te retourner. Comme si tout ça n'avait aucune importance. ça ne t'a donc rien fait de savoir que tu as un frère jumeau ?

En effet, ça n'a _aucune_ importance. Alors pourquoi ça me perturbe autant de le revoir ? Est-ce parce que physiquement, nous nous ressemblons énormément que s'en est troublant ?

-C'est vraiment pas le moment.

-Ah bon ? Il fait révolté.

-Je ne plaisante pas Peter ! Je m'écrie en pivotant sur mes talons et en m'éloignant.

-Tu avais promis. Il lâche, et je me fige. Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié. Tu sais maintenant tout comme moi que ces rêves étaient partagés. Cette promesse était donc réelle.

Je ferme les yeux et me mords la lèvre en me souvenant de ces rêves d'enfants, de ce garçon avec qui je jouais et avec qui je partageais tout. Je me rappelle du lien qui nous unissait, de cette promesse faite alors que nous n'avions pas encore dix ans _. "On se retrouvera. Et on s'enfuira loin de chez nous pour rechercher ensemble notre vraie famille."_ Et puis un jour ces rêves ont cessés, j'ai grandi en me disant que ce n'était pas réel. Juste les désirs cachés d'une gamine qui avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un près d'elle et dont le subconscient s'est chargé d'inventer. Et aujourd'hui, le voilà en face de moi... Bien réel.

-Tu ne comprends pas, beaucoup de choses ont changés depuis. Je murmure, amère.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui compte plus que la famille ?! S'exclame-t-il ahuri.

-Elle est où cette famille dont tu parles ?! Je réplique en me tournant de nouveau vers lui tout en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras. Elle n'a jamais été là. J'ai toujours été seule, livrée à moi même, me débrouillant pour survivre.

-C'est justement pour ça que j'ai entrepris ce voyage ! J'ai fait toute cette route pour comprendre d'où je viens et qui sont les membres de ma famille, j'ai suivi mon instinct qui me disait d'aller à l'Est et je t'ai retrouvé Sumiko. La prochaine étape c'est nos parents. J'ai besoin de toi car c'est ensemble qu'on va pouvoir avancer.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de nos parents et la raison pour laquelle ils se sont barrés avant même qu'on ai de souvenir d'eux ! ils nous ont abandonné point. Si je les croise ils vont le regretter. Je crache alors. Ne m'appelle plus Sumiko, je ne veux pas de ce nom qu'ils m'ont donné.

J'ai cette tendance à facilement m'emporter dès qu'on commence à me parler de mes soi-disants parents. Peter à l'air estomaqué par mes paroles crues. Mais je n'ai fait que dire la stricte vérité. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que d'aller chercher deux personnes qui se foutent pas mal de notre devenir puisqu'ils n'ont jamais donné de signe de vie. S'ils nous avaient aimé, même juste un petit peu, ils auraient pris de nos nouvelles et ne nous auraient pas laissé à la rue. Jusqu'à maintenant je m'en suis très bien sortie sans eux, alors je peux très bien continuer sans.

-Et ouvre les yeux bon sang, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je lâche.

-Bien sûr que si ! Nous sommes jumeaux, nous sommes Nephilim. Je suis _ta_ famille.

-Regarde-moi bien. J'insiste en faisant deux pas vers lui comme il persiste à dire le contraire. Utilise ta grâce de "semi-ange".

-Tu... Comment peux-tu être un démon ? Il fronce les sourcils en me scannant de la tête au pied et en détectant mon sang démoniaque qui d'ailleurs bouillonne rien que de savoir la Grâce d'un ange, son ennemi par essence, aussi près.

-Tu vois, nous ne sommes pas pareils.

-Shannon-...

Depuis l'encadrement de la porte, Jackson s'interrompt en pleine phrase, surpris en nous voyant tout deux en train de nous jeter des mots à la tête. Il fait apparaître son poignard dans la main et fixe Peter d'un mauvais oeil. Et merde. ça risque de devenir compliqué. Je lève la main pour le rassurer.

-C'est bon Jackson. Tout va bien.

Il baisse son arme mais la garde en main et observe d'un air méfiant mon frère, qui lui, prend un air encore plus révolté que tout à l'heure.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu traînes avec eux ?! Sumiko ils sont dangereux, ils te manipulent à des fins malsaines ! Me prévient-il en pointant du doigt mon acolyte qui attend sagement à la porte et haussant un sourcil à ces mots.

-Tu comprends pas ! Tu as tes objectifs, j'ai les miens. Libre à toi de suivre cette idylle sur la famille parfaite -qui d'ailleurs crois-moi, risque de te décevoir et tu vas le regretter. Juste, compte pas sur moi pour te suivre sur ce chemin là. Nous, on a des choses plus importantes et plus graves à traiter en ce moment.

-Il est hors de question que je parte sans toi. Me sort alors Peter avec détermination.

* * *

 **La rencontre des jumeaux est explosive ! Ils ne voient pas leur "famille" de la même manière et ont des buts différents... Pourront-ils rester unis quand bien même tout les oppose ?**

 **La semaine prochaine, on retrouve Peter et Sumiko** dans ** Nouveaux Ennemis (I) _\- Againts Her Own Demons_.**

 **"** _-Tu ne le sens pas ? Me demande Peter en plongeant ses yeux d'ambres dans les miens, émeraudes._

 _-Sentir quoi ? Je l'interroge en faisant semblant de ne pas accorder d'importance à cette sensation en moi, comme quelque chose qui se tort doucement._

 _-Cette chose vers laquelle notre instinct nous pousse. Comme si... on avait quelque chose d'important à accomplir._

 _-Quoi ? Tu te sens l'élu d'une quête confiée par Dieu ? Je me moque en laissant échapper un rire._

 _[...]_

 _Je me redresse pour voir Sumiko attendant que je me lève. ça a l'air urgent._

 _-Debout, je vais te montrer pourquoi mes affaires sont tellement plus importantes que les tiennes._

 _[...]_

 _Nous découvrons avec effroi les tapisseries déchirées, le porte manteau cassé en petits morceaux, les meubles renversés, des traces de sang sur le plancher et sur les murs..._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici... ? Je souffle._ **"**


	18. 16 Against Her Own Demons

**Bonjour !**

 **Désolé j'ai une semaine de retard. Donc je ne m'attarde pas et vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **POV :** Sumiko.

 **Musique** : Warrior - Beth Crowley / A Perfect Circle, Pete.

* * *

 **Nouveaux ennemis (I)** **.** _ **Against Her Own Demons**_

 _Washington, D.C._

-Combien de temps il va rester accroché à nos basques celui-là ? Me demande Jackson.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il aura compris qu'il n'a aucune chance pour que je change d'avis et décide de le suivre dans son aventure. Mais qui sait ? Il pourra peut-être nous être utile s'il reste.

-Je ne l'aime pas. Bougeonne le démon.

ça je m'en doutais déjà. Peter est puissant et est un danger pour tous les démons. C'est pourquoi Jackson se méfie. Il n'a pas envie de se faire poignarder dans le dos par un être mi-ange mi-humain qui, qui plus est se trouve être mon frère jumeau.

-Et puis d'ailleurs, comme n'ai-je pas pu m'apercevoir de sa présence. On sent venir les anges à des kilomètres.

-Détrompe-toi. Ils sont doués pour masquer leur présence quand ils le veulent. Qui plus est, Peter n'est qu'à demi-ange. Tant qu'il n'utilise pas sa Grâce, ses pouvoirs, il peut se fondre aisément parmi les Hommes.

-Ce sont des aberrations.

-A ton avis, pourquoi les Nephilim se cachent ? Ils n'étaient pas censés voir le jour. Au final, ce n'est pas de leur faute. Ce sont les parents les responsables...

Ce sont _toujours_ eux les responsables, je pense.

-Se rapprocher autant d'un humain, ça doit leur brûler les ailes non ? Plaisante-t-il.

-Dois-je te rappeler qui est le créateur des démons ? Je fais, piquée au vif.

-Le Diable, il répond.

-Un archange déchu. Je rectifie. Au final cela revient au même, les démons sont des _aberrations_ aussi.

Jackson ne peut qu'acquiescer parce que j'ai raison. Je trouve étrange qu'il ne m'ait pas posé plus de questions sur Peter. Mais je pense qu'il a compris quelle relation nous entretenons, d'un simple regard. La ressemblance est frappante même si je voudrais la nier. Tandis que Jackson aiguise sa lame à côté de moi, je tourne la tête pour observer Peter, assit plus loin, au bord du vide. Nous nous trouvons actuellement sur le toit d'un immeuble et la vue sur Washington est imprenable d'ici. Il promène son regard sur la ville, la douce brise d'automne faisant voleter ses cheveux derrière lui. Sa présence crée en moi des sentiments confus et contradictoires. Une part de moi veut qu'il s'en aille tout de suite et qu'il ne revienne plus jamais me voir de sorte que je puisse continuer ma vie comme avant mais l'autre part trouve sa présence réconfortante et... je ne sais pas... apaisante ? Comme si je venais de retrouver un proche disparu depuis longtemps. C'est étrange mais le voir ici réveille en moi quelque chose d'enfoui depuis... Mal à l'aise, je change de position et gigote avant de me relever en grognant.

-Où tu vas ? Me demande Jackson en levant ses yeux gris métallique vers moi.

-Le voir pardis. Je soupire comme si ça m'exaspère mais que je me sens obligée d'y aller.

Je rejoins Peter, venant m'asseoir à côté de lui, pieds dans le vide. Il devait y avoir cinquante mètres de hauteur depuis le sol.

-Alors, à quoi tu penses ? Tu ne regardes pas la ville pour admirer le paysage pas vrai ? Je lance.

-Il y a tellement plus derrière tous ces buildings et ce traffic incessant de véhicules.

-On ne va pas parler philosophie quand même ?

-Tu ne le sens pas ? Me demande Peter en plongeant ses yeux d'ambres dans les miens, émeraudes.

Voilà la différence entre nous deux, refletant nos caractères diamétralement oposés : nos yeux, miroirs de l'âme...

-Sentir quoi ? Je l'interroge en faisant semblant de ne pas accorder d'importance à cette sensation en moi, comme quelque chose qui se tort doucement.

-Cette chose vers laquelle notre instinct nous pousse. Comme si... on avait quelque chose d'important à accomplir.

-Quoi ? Tu te sens l'élu d'une quête confiée par Dieu ? Je me moque en laissant échapper un rire.

Mon jumeau secoue la tête, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Mais si je regarde plus attentivement, il y a un voile infiniment plus triste dans son regard.

-Si c'est une technique pour me persuader à venir avec toi, ça ne marchera pas tu sais. Je fais, n'ayant pas envie de me faire avoir de cette façon mais il n'insiste pas plus que ça.

-Comment tu l'as rencontré ? Demande Peter en désignant Jackson d'un mouvement de tête.

Je soupire en hochant doucement la tête plusieurs fois, prête à lui raconter cette partie de mon histoire.

-Ca remonte à il y a six ans, j'avais à cette époque-là quatorze ans...

 _"_

 _New-York City, New-York._

 _-Clarisse... Je salue vaguement._

 _-Oh Shannon ! Désolé j'avais pas vu que tu étais rentrée ! Fais la jeune femme en gloussant, depuis la porte de sa chambre, accrochée au cou de son petit copain._

 _-ça fait rien. Je fais un peu blasée en me désintéressant d'eux._

 _-On sort de toute façon, et on compte pas rentrer tôt alors bye ! Lance-t-elle gaiement en entrainant son mec avec elle en dehors de l'appartement._

 _-C'est ça, bye._

 _J'essaie de contenir ma mauvaise humeur et n'objecte pas car même si je me sens un peu comme la cinquième roue du carosse, Clarisse me laisse être sa colocataire et en plus, je ne paie pas de loyer. ça ne se refuse pas, surtout quand on n'a comme moi pas les moyens de se loger en plein New-York. Il me tarde de trouver un boulot pour enfin me tirer d'ici et avoir un toit rien que pour moi, sans ce moulin à parole de Clarisse et son petit copain qui squatte cinq jours sur sept l'appartement. Ma vie me semble bien déprimante, et elle l'est c'est sûr. Pour l'instant j'étudie au lycée mais je déteste cet endroit emplit de jeunes qui me regardent bizarrement parce que j'ai un style un peu gothique qui ne leur plait pas. J'ai un nombre d'amis qui avoisine d'ailleurs le zéro parce qu'apparemment je suis "différente". Que voulez-vous, moi, je n'ai pas eu de parents ni de proches pour m'éduquer, prendre soin de moi et m'aimer comme je suis alors ça ne m'étonne pas d'être ainsi rejetée. Au moins, je fais suffisamment peur au gens pour qu'ils ne viennent pas me chercher des noises._

 _Avant d'atterir ici, que m'est-il arrivé et pourquoi suis-je donc orpheline ? Je ne m'en souviens pas, j'ai dû effacer ces moments pénibles de ma mémoire pour passer à autre chose. Je sais juste que je me suis pas mal baladée, fuguant de chez mes familles d'accueil imposées par les orphelinats parce qu'il était hors de question que des inconnus me dictent ma conduite et choisisse la vie que je devais mener à ma place. Petite, j'étais très sauvage et quand quelque chose ne me plaisait pas, je ne fais pas semblant d'aimer._

 _Ce soir-là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'accepter d'accompagner Clarisse en discothèque. Je suppose que c'était pour qu'elle cesse de geindre sur le fait que son petit-ami boudait et pour se venger, voulait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait très bien s'amuser sans lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis retrouvée au Pandémonium, en plein milieu des jeunes buvants, s'esclaffants et dansants au rythme d'une musique assourdissante sous la lumière des projecteurs. Autant vous dire que je ne me sentais pas dans mon élément. Je restais silencieuse et étrangère à toute cette agitation, me sentant bien seule. Clarisse m'avait délaissé depuis un moment déjà, et je pouvais la voir au milieu de la piste pendue aux bras d'un autre homme, riant comme une tordue. Je me suis glissée entre les gens pour atteindre le bar bondé. Comme il n'y avait pas de place où m'asseoir, je me suis tournée vers la piste et j'ai vu un garçon au teint mât dansant seul au milieu des autres. Il avait des yeux bleu ciel hypnotisants, des tatouages qui le rendaient on ne peut plus intéressant -attractif! me disait mon cerveau mais j'ai repoussé cette pensée aussitôt- et il me regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il me regardait. Hum, peut-être qu'après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal à s'amuser un petit peu ? Quelques minutes plus tard, le mystérieux garçon tatoué avait disparu et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le chercher du regard. Je l'ai aperçu à l'autre bout de la piste et j'ai essayé de me rapprocher pour voir où il allait. Il est passé dans une seconde pièce et je l'ai observé derrière le grillage qui nous séparait. Oh. Une superbe jeune femme blonde l'a rejoint et il a passé ses mains autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Mais qu'est-ce que j'espérais de toute façon, qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un comme moi ? Pourtant j'ai continué à les espionner et ce que j'ai vu par la suite m'a paru insensé à tel point que je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qui se passait. Un homme encapuchonné s'est faufilé derrière lui et pendant que la blonde distrayait le garçon, il a sortit une lame étincelante de sa manche et l'a poignardé dans le dos. Le garçon n'a rien pu faire d'autre que hurler et de s'effondrer au sol. J'ai lâché un cri et ai mis tout de suite après mes mains devant ma bouche mais c'était trop tard. L'homme encapuchonné et la blonde se sont tournés vers moi et leurs yeux sont passés au noir, entièrement, avant de revenir à leur couleur normale. Je ne comprenais pas, ces deux personnes avaient assassiné ce garçon et personne ne s'était aperçu de rien. Les gens autour de moi continuaient de faire la fête comme si de rien était. J'ai commencé à paniquer en voyant le regard surpris des deux meurtriers sur moi. Et tout d'un coup, sans savoir comment, je me suis retrouvée dehors, à quelques rues plus loin du Pandémonium, la main toujours plaquée sur ma bouche. J'ai tourné la tête des deux côtés en tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire mais c'était complétement dément ! Avais-je été droguée et victime d'hallucination ? Où avais-je simplement trop bu ? Impossible de savoir. La seule chose d'intelligent à faire tout de suite était de rentrer illico presto à l'appartement et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai traversé les rues sombres de Manhattan en trottinant jusqu'à regagner ma chambre et m'y suis enfermée pour le reste de la soirée. Le lendemain matin j'espérais être sortie d'un mauvais rêve mais ma malchance ne s'arrêtant pas là, je me suis retrouvée avec des post-it et feuilles de papier où était dessiné le même symbole étrange, accrochés partout dans ma chambre, du sol jusqu'aux murs et même au plafond. Ma parole je devenais folle. L'éclat de voix de Clarisse dans le salon m'a fait revenir à la réalité et bondir sur mes pieds pour décrocher en vitesse le plus de papier possible avant qu'elle ne rentre et voit ça. Malheureusement, elle a ouvert la porte et s'est stoppé net pour me dévisager. J'étais en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille et mon regard exprimait la panique totale._

 _-Heu... je...c'est... J'ai balbutié._

 _-Mais c'est quoi tout ça ? Elle m'a fait, une main posée sur sa hanche. Tu nous fais une compétition d'art abstrait ou quoi ? Bon, je disais, pourquoi t'es partie en plein milieu de soirée ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir au moins ! C'était pas bi-_

 _Et elle a continué à me bassiner avec ses questions, enchainant sur sa vie blablabla et patati et moi-je, comme à son habitude. J'ai hoché mécaniquement la tête en souriant bêtement pour lui faire croire que j'écoutais son monologue. La vérité est que j'étais juste rassurée qu'elle n'accorde plus du tout attention à ces étranges symboles qui m'inquiétaient un peu plus sur ma santé mentale. D'abord l'assassinat passant inaperçu, puis moi qui change de lieu brusquement et enfin ces symboles. Normal que je commençais à me poser des questions. Les jours d'après ont été tout aussi étranges. La vie poursuivait son cours normalement mais moi, j'avais l'impression que j'étais dans une bulle à part, voyant les choses différemment et j'avais la sensation que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi. Ce qui était vraiment perturbant. Cette impression s'est confirmée quand j'ai revu l'homme encapuchonné du Pandémonium. En fait, il me fixait depuis la terrasse du café alors que j'étais à l'intérieur tranquillement en train d'écouter le petit-ami de Clarisse -oui car il voulait vraiment retrouver sa belle et pour ça pensait me supplier pour que je l'aide._

 _-Shannon ? ça ne va pas ? T'es livide tout d'un coup. Demande-t-il alors que j'essaie de me soustraire au regard brûlant de l'assassin._

 _Oh bon sang, il m'a retrouvé. Non, tu rêves ma vieille, il n'est pas vraiment là. Il n'existe pas. J'essayais de me convaincre en glissant contre le dossier du canapé pour me cacher. Le petit-ami de Clarisse me regardait bizarrement. J'ai jeté de nouveau un coup d'oeil vers la terrasse et il a suivi mon regard. Pas d'assassin en vue._

 _-Tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?_

 _Je n'osais répondre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai tressailli quand j'ai vu l'homme se tenant maintenant au bar. Il m'a regardé avec un sourire amusé et est sorti d'un pas tranquille par la porte de derrière qui menait sur le côté de la rue. Il se moquait de moi en plus ?!_

 _-Je reviens tout de suite. Je me suis entendue répondre en me levant d'un bond pour me précipiter vers la porte sous le regard hébété de l'autre rouquin que j'abandonnais derrière moi._

 _Il fallait que je sache ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Une fois dehors j'ai retrouvé l'assassin adossé à un mur et me suis dirigé vers lui. Maintenant qu'il avait enlevé sa capuche, je pouvais voir à quoi il ressemblait. C'était un garçon aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux d'un gris métallique perçants qui me toisait du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingts. Il portait les mêmes habits noirs qu'au Pandémonium._

 _-L'histoire de ce type est minable. Il ferait mieux de se trouver une autre petite copine._

 _Je l'ai dévisagé, prise de court._

 _-Quoi ? ...Je me fiche de ses histoires de coeur ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu me suis. J'ai répondu avec colère._

 _-Qui a dit que je te suivais ?_

 _-Et en plus tu nous écoutais ! Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ou bien je dois appeler la police ?_

 _-Pour leur dire quoi ? Que tu as vu un homme en tuer un autre en pleine discothèque et que personne d'autre à part toi a assisté à la scène ? Crois-moi, il le méritait._

 _-Donc tu ne nies pas. Je ne suis pas folle, ce que j'ai vu est vrai._

 _-Tu es différente Shannon._

 _-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes. Je rétorque. Pourquoi la police ne me croirais pas hein ?_

 _-Tu as beaucoup à apprendre. Décréta le mystérieux assassin. Comment tu leur expliquerais ce que tu as vu, alors que toi, tu t'es volatilisé pour atterir dehors ?_

 _Je me suis crispée. Commment... ?_

 _-Sous la panique et la peur tu t'es téléportée._

 _-Arrête de te moquer de moi. Je lance mais des sueurs froides apparaissent sur mon front._

 _-Tu sais que je dis vrai._

 _J'allais protester avec véhémence mais la sonnerie stridente de mon téléphone m'en empêcha._

 _-Clarisse ?!_

 _-Shannon ! Viens vite ! Il y a des choses- l'appartement- attaquer- ! AHH ! J'entendais hurler depuis l'autre bout du fil._

 _Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'avais beau ne pas beaucoup apprécier ma colocataire, il semblait qu'elle était en danger et j'ai regardé l'autre homme avant de raccrocher et de lui lancer un "On en a pas fini." avant de me mettre à sprinter à travers les rues de la capitale. Sur mon chemin, j'ai bousculé des gens, passé devant des voitures au risque de me faire renverser mais je n'ai pas ralenti l'allure. Une fois arrivée à l'immeuble, j'ai monté les marches quatre en quatre et ouvert vivement la porte de l'appartement pour découvrir un triste spectacle. Le logement était complétement ravagé comme si on y avait lâché un fauve. J'ai appelé Clarisse mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. J'ai alors traversé le salon et la cuisine pour essayer de la trouver tandis que mon coeur battait la chamade. Un bruit se fit entendre juste derrière moi et je me suis retournée pour voir un molosse noir aux yeux rouges me fixer en grondant dangereusement. J'ai reculé très lentement et il a fait deux pas vers moi, prêt à me bondir dessus pour m'enfoncer ses crocs dans la gorge. Je me suis alors ruée dans la salle de bain en fermant à clé la porte déjà à moitié défoncée derrière moi. Je me suis saisie de la tringle à rideau qui gisait à terre et me suis blottie dans l'angle du mur, la peur au ventre. Le chien était en train de déchiqueter la porte à grands coups de griffe. Je me suis relevée et suis sortie par l'autre porte menant dans la chambre au moment où il est rentré puis lui ai donné des coups de tringle quand il s'est rapproché. Ca l'a sonné et j'ai lâché mon arme et me suis éloignée pour souffler. Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait être pire... Je me suis retournée pour voir le chien se transformer en quelque chose d'autre. Bon sang mais c'était quoi ce truc ?! J'ai fui vers la cuisine tandis que le monstre me poursuivait en sautant sur les murs et le plafond tout en se recomposant en quelque chose de plus hideux et inhumain. Je suis tombée au sol lorsqu'il m'a attrapé la jambe et lui ai donné de furieux coups de pied pour m'en débarasser tout en rampant au sol. Ma dernière chance pour m'en sortir était des plus dangereuse mais je n'avais pas d'autre option. J'ai allumé la gazinière à fond, versé du liquide et me suis réfugiée derrière la porte d'un placard avant de mettre le feu avec la flamme du briquet. Le monstre a pris feu et fut réduit à l'état de purée. Un espèce de liquide noir gluant absolument horrible. Je me suis redressée en titubant et me suis éloignée à reculons... Et j'ai vu le truc se recomposer et reprendre vie. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire maintenant ? Face à moi se trouvait une créature couverte d'écailles avec d'innombrables yeux injectés de sang enfoncés dans son crâne arrondi. Quelque chose entre le scorpion, l'alligator et l'araignée. Génial. Je vous laisse imaginer la monstruosité. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, j'ai dû agir d'instinct car j'ai saisi un couteau qui traînait par là et me suis entaillée la peau au creux de ma main avant de la tendre vers le monstre au moment où il allait bondir sur moi._

 _-"Hellhounds*!" J'ai crié._

 _Une vive lumière est apparue et une silhouette animale s'est jeté sur la chose qui voulait me tuer. Ni une ni deux, j'ai débarrassée du plancher, courant vers la sortie. Je me suis retrouvée face à face avec un homme aux yeux noirs qui arborait un sourire sadique._

 _-Oh non ! non,non,non ! J'ai fait en reculant._

 _Alors qu'il allait me donner un coup de poignard, le garçon à la capuche de tout à l'heure l'a intercepté et envoyé valser. Il a atteri dans le mur. N'en revenant pas je l'ai regardé bouche bée et il a froncé les sourcils en me détaillant comme pour voir si je n'étais pas blessée mais déjà, d'autres gens avec des yeux noirs sans vie sont apparus._

 _-Attention ! J'ai crié à son intention comme l'un d'eux fonçait sur lui._

 _Le garçon aux yeux gris l'a repoussé d'un violent coup de pied dans les côtes et à tout de suite enchaîné avec les autres tandis que j'essayais d'éviter les coups en longeant les murs, le souffle court. J'ai vu le premier homme qu'il a arrêté tenter de se relever et j'ai tourné la tête vers le garçon mais il était trop occupé à se battre avec d'autres assaillants. J'ai alors pris mon courage à deux mains et attrapé une de leurs armes et l'ai planté dans le dos de l'homme. Une nouvelle fumée noire s'est échappé du corps avant de disparaître dans l'air. Le silence revint dans l'appartement et le garçon aux yeux gris s'est approché de moi et a attrapé mon bras pour me relever. Il s'était débarrassé de tous les assaillants tout seul._

 _-Tu apprends vite on dirait, finalement. Il m'a lancé._

 _-C'était... C'était qui ? J'ai reussi à demander._

 _-Des démons._

 _-Quoi ? J'ai laissé échappé, d'une voix étranglée, complétement dépassée par les événements._

 _-Tu es vraiment spéciale, je te l'avais dit. Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Qui es-tu vraiment...?_

 _Il a plissé les yeux et m'a observé d'un oeil scrutateur. Je ne savais que répondre. Même moi, je ne savais plus vraiment qui j'étais. Je me retrouvais avec d'étranges dons. Me téléporter et tuer des démons ? Bah voyons, quoi de plus banal ?_

 _-Au fait tu peux rappeler ton chien ?_

 _-Mon...Chien ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes je n'ai pas d-_

 _Il a fait un mouvement de tête vers la cuisine où un chien de petite taille au pelage noir s'apparentant à un bébé rottweiler s'acharnait encore sur ce qui restait du monstre en grognant._

 _-Je... j'ai commencé en secouant la tête, ne comprenant pas._

 _Le garçon a pris mon poignet sans délicatesse et a regardé l'intérieur de ma main. J'ai enfin remarqué le sang qui coulait de la plaie et qui me piquait ainsi que le symbole que j'avais tracé avec la lame du couteau._

 _-Bravo, tu viens de te lier avec un Chien des Enfers. A-t-il déclaré. Ton nouveau protecteur._

 _Je suis restée muette._

 _-Bon on ferait mieux de ne pas traîner ici._

 _-Attends... Je fais, ayant enfin retrouvé la voix. Tu veux dire que tu m'emmenes avec toi ?_

 _-Je viens de te sauver la vie non ? T'as vraiment envie qu'on te retrouve ici entouré de tous ces corps ou alors me suivre, pour te montrer le véritable monde dans lequel tu vis et ce dont tu es capable de faire avec tes pouvoirs qui viennent de naître ?_

 _Mon choix fut vite prit._

 _-Comment tu t'appelles ?_

 _-Jackson. Je suis aussi un démon. Au fait, comment tu vas l'appeler le cabot ?_

 _Je me suis tournée vers le chiot des Enfers, qui était assis et battait joyeusement de la queue en voyant que je m'intéressais à lui._

 _-Shadow. J'ai fait._

 _Comme une ombre. Ma vie allait bientôt changer."_

Peter se frotte le menton avec son pouce.

-Donc tu as un "Chien des Enfers". Le truc qui nous a poursuivi la dernière fois, Will et moi...Shadow ? C'est ton protecteur ? Bizarre je ne l'ai pas encore vu-

-OUAF ! Aboie Shadow juste dans son dos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Peter sursaute si haut qu'il se retrouve dans le vide. Heureusement il sort ses ailes et remonte en flèche pour éviter de s'écraser en bas du building et Shadow sautille et remue la queue, langue sortie en regardant Peter avec l'air de dire "chouette un poulet ! Je peux le manger dis dis dis ?"

-Il est un peu possessif. Je te conseille de ne pas m'approcher trop près quand il est dans les parages. Je le préviens en l'observant battre des ailes à hauteur respectueuse.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant. Réplique-t-il en faisant la moue.

J'éclate de rire, et cela fait tellement longtemps que ce n'est pas arrivé que je sens Jackson relever la tête, surpris. Mon côté humain refait surface... Je me mets à caresser Shadow pour que Peter puisse redescendre tranquillement à terre.

-Je comprends maitenant pourquoi je suis sensible à l'eau bénite. Il lance.

-Comment ça ? Je fais en plissant les yeux.

-Je te l'ai dit, nous ne sommes pas si différents, Sumiko. Nous sommes liés par le sang, donc si tu as du sang de démon... J'en ai aussi...

Je serai donc aussi en partie Nephilim ? Impossible... ça voudrait dire qu'on serait à la fois humain, démon et ange ? Quelle sorte de nouveau monstre sommes-nous à la fin ?

-J'ai autre chose à te demander... Commence Peter.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu as en ta possession un coffre ?

Je relève les yeux vers mon jumeau et le fixe un instant avant de me relever.

-La discussion est close. Je lâche en pivotant sur mes talons et en rentrant dans le bâtiment.

*o*o*o*o*

Ce soir-là, alors que Jackson est occupé et que Peter doit dormir dans la chambre au fond de notre planque, je me rends silencieusement dans le sous-sol. Je pose la bougie sur le vieux bureau en bois, viens pousser une étagère sur roulette et écarte des tapis roulés sur eux-mêmes avant d'attraper une boite en bois cylindrique posée dans l'angle du mur froid et nu. Je m'agenouille sur le sol et ouvre la boite pour regarder son contenu, avec une pointe de colère, nostalgie et mal-être mélangés. C'est comme une plaie qui ne guérit pas. J'attrape l'objet qui se trouve en son centre et le regarde avant de finalement le serrer contre moi. Je ferme les yeux et ramène mes jambes contre moi pour poser ma tête sur mes genoux, restant un moment comme ça pour faire le vide. Tant de choses sont venus bouleverser ma vie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Peter réapparait-il maintenant alors qu'avais enfin réussi à tourner la page ?

-Hum...

Je relève la tête. Peter se tient là, adossé contre l'embrassure de la porte. A la lueur vacillante de la flamme de la bougie, son visage est soucieux, comme si quelque chose le tracassait. Je me relève et ravale quelques larmes. Je n'ai plus pleuré depuis mes six ans, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça allait recommencer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger... Il fait doucement, apparemment gêné mais soucieux de me voir comme ça.

-Ce n'est rien. Je fais en regardant le mur. Je pensais enterrer ce coffre de toute façon... Pour me débarrasser de mon passé tu vois...

-Parce que tu crois que c'est la bonne solution ? Souffle-t-il calmement.

-Parfaitement ! Je lâche si abruptement que j'en fais tomber la peluche que je tenais dans ma main.

Nous nous interrompons et nous baissons tous les deux en même temps dans le but de ramasser la peluche. Au moment même où nos doigts touchent le jouet, une décharge électrique nous traverse tous deux et nous sommes saisis par les mêmes images qui défilent dans nos esprits.

 _"-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ma chérie ? Demande une voix d'adulte masculine._

 _-Pas belle. Lance une petite fille, boudeuse._

 _-Mais c'est une poupée ! Qui n'aime pas les poupées ? Lance une seconde voix mi-amusée, mi-perplexe._

 _-Bah... On trouvera autre chose._

 _-Elle préfère jouer avec le chien qui fait trois fois sa taille."_

 _"-Aller donne-la moi ! Clame une voix enfantine, celle de Peter._

 _-Na. Fait Sumiko._

 _-Tu l'aimes pas de toute façon ! Lance le petit._

 _Les deux enfants ses mettent à courir, Peter essayant d'attraper la peluche-poupée. Tous deux rient en traversant le champs."_

 _D'autres scènes défilent._

C'est comme si tous les instants où cette peluche est apparue dans notre vie nous sont réapparus rien qu'à son toucher.

-Incroyable. Souffle Peter avant d'esquisser un sourire réjouit. Tu détestais cette peluche. C'est moi qui jouais tout le temps avec.

-...

Il s'interrompt pour me fixer, les yeux brillants et je pense à la même chose que lui. Ces instants de vies sont les nôtres. Nous avons vécus ensemble avant. Nous ne nous en rappelons juste pas, comme si on avait effacé tous ces souvenirs de notre mémoire...

*o*(POV PETER)*o*

Le lendemain, on frappe à la porte et je me réveille en sursaut sur le lit sur lequel je dormais tout habillé. Je me redresse pour voir Sumiko attendant que je me lève. ça a l'air urgent.

-Debout, je vais te montrer pourquoi mes affaires sont tellement plus importantes que les tiennes.

Nous avons quitté Washington un quart d'heure après que je me sois levé. A vrai dire, c'est la première fois que j'utilisais mes ailes pour aller aussi loin... Il aurait fallu dix heures de route en voiture, trop long pour les deux autres ! J'ai donc dû abandonner mon cher pick-up à Washington. Heureusement, mes pouvoirs ont marché correctement et j'ai atterri comme convenu dans l'Etat du Michigan, à Détroit, à quelques mètres à côté de Sumiko et Jackson qui eux, s'étaient téléportés grâce à leurs pouvoirs démoniaques.

-Où sommes-nous ? Je demande en reprenant mon souffle, car bon sang, ce voyage me demandait quand même pas mal d'énergie !

-Nos informateurs nous ont indiqué qu'on trouverait ce qu'on cherche ici. Me lance Sumiko en m'indiquant la maison face à nous et vers laquelle se dirige déjà Jackson.

C'est une maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, enfin, si on passe le détail que ce ne sont pas de simples maisonnettes qui se trouvent dans cette rue mais de grandes villas avec de grands jardins très propres. Un quartier riche et calme en somme. Nous nous approchons de la maison ciblée par le duo.

-Tu m'expliques ce qu'on fait ici ? Je fais à Sumiko pendant que Jackson part faire un tour de reconnaissance pour être sûr que personne d'autre n'est ici et que ce n'est pas un piège.

-Eh bien pendant que tu coures en pleurant à la recherche de ton papa et ta maman que tu ne connais même pas, nous on essaie de faire en sorte que le monde n'éclate pas en deux tu vois. Lance la brune en croisant les bras et attendant le retour de Jackson sur le perron.

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je fais un peu perdu -et aussi en grimaçant comme elle me traite implicitement de bébé.

-Les Enfers sont en effervescences ! Les démons sont divisés, certains flippent, mais la plupart ont déjà choisi leur camp.

-Mais c'est parfait ça si les démons s'entretuent ! Je lui fais remarquer, ce qui la fait rouler des yeux.

\- Ouais, et quand Lucifer marchera sur Terre et détruira tout, tu penseras aussi que ce sera génial ?

-Comment ? Lucifer... Tu veux dire _Satan_? Tu parles bien du _Diable_? Je demande, abasourdi.

-Et comment. Affirme Jackson en revenant vers nous. L'archange déchu le plus puissant, en chair et en os.

-Je croyais qu'il était enfermé dans la Cage par Saint-Michel, le prince des Archanges, depuis sa révolte contre son créateur. Je récite, me rappelant ce que j'ai pu lire à son sujet.

-Plus depuis l'Apocalypse. De fervents démons aidés par des humains ont ouvert la Cage il y a quelques années maintenant, et ça a bien failli être la fin. Toutefois, Lucifer a été "vaincu" et... il est devenu humain. C'est ironique quand on y pense non ? Lui qui haïssait les Hommes, est devenu l'un d'entre eux.

-Une punition pire que la mort si tu veux son avis. Ajoute Jackson.

-Bref, on a plus entendu parler de lui... Jusqu'au jour où on a entendu une rumeur circuler à son sujet. Continue Sumiko.

Cela fait beaucoup à digérer... D'abord le Diable existe mais en plus, l'Apocalypse, la prétendue fin du monde a déjà eu lieu et on a réussi à passer au travers et sauver nos fesses... Je reste bouche bée en apprenant cela.

-Et maintenant... Poursuit Sumiko. Maintenant Lucifer cherche à retrouver ses ailes. Et donc, tout l'étendu de ses pouvoirs.

-Et c'est possible...?

-Normalement, non. Mais il semble avoir trouvé un moyen. C'est un processus long qui demande pas mal de choses à exécuter, des sacrifices par exemple, mais il avance. Et il avance vite. Et devine ce qu'il compte faire lorsqu'il aura retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs ? Nous faire tous tomber.

-On entre ? Suggère Jackson car l'atmosphère semblait s'être comme refroidie autour de nous avec la découverte de ces joyeuses perspectives de nouvelle fin du monde, j'ai nommé : l'Apocalypse 2.0.

Sumiko hoche la tête et Jackson s'en va pour déverrouiller la porte mais celle-ci est déjà ouverte. Il recule d'un pas, laissant la porte s'ouvrir entièrement en grinçant. En fait, nous reculons tous d'un pas, sous la surprise.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... Commence Jackson.

Sumiko décroise les bras, l'air vaguement stupéfaite, presque comme si elle s'y attendait. Elle s'avance à l'intérieur lentement, et nous découvrons avec effroi les tapisseries déchirées, le porte manteau cassé en petits morceaux, les meubles renversés, des traces de sang sur le plancher et sur les murs...

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici... ? Je souffle.

Je m'avance moi aussi en regardant avec horreur les dégâts. La maison est sans dessus-dessous. Dans le salon, après avoir promené mon regard un peu partout, celui-ci est attiré par quelque chose de brillant, sur le sol. Je m'agenouille et attrape l'objet avant de le tourner entre mes doigts pour l'examiner. Un collier. Le bijou en argent représente...un ange.

Soudain, un flash m'emporte. _J'aperçois une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et un sourire radieux se diriger vers la porte où quelqu'un frappe. "Je vais ouvrir !" Lance-t-elle gaiement à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais elle se fige dans l'entrée comme la porte s'ouvre. Son sourire se fâne et dans ses grands yeux bleu océan j'y lis la peur. L'ombre d'une main armée d'une lame va s'abattre sur elle. Mais au même instant, quelqu'un apparaît pile devant elle, faisant barrière de avec son corps. Du sang gicle dans la pièce, juste devant la jeune fille. "Va t'en !" Tonne la voix à son intention._

-Lucifer était ici il y a encore très peu de temps. Annonce Jackson juste dans mon dos, ce qui me fait sursauter et je me relève pour être à sa hauteur.

-Lucifer...?

-Pas que lui apparemment, il y a eu de la bagarre. Note Sumiko en nous rejoignant. Des anges. Je peux sentir toute leur puissance et ça m'en donne des frissons. On ferait mieux de ne pas trop tarder ici, d'autres pourraient venir.

-Non... pas un ange. Je rectifie en jetant un œil sur le sang au bout de la plume. Une Nephilim. _Malia._ Je suis sûr et certain que c'est elle, je le sens, je détecte sa Grâce dans toute la pièce.

-''Malia'' ? Font les deux autres.

-Malia était ici ! Je m'exclame. Will et moi, c'est elle qu'on cherchait ! Bon sang de bordel de... Elle a été kidnappée par le Diable ! Elle est en danger. Il faut qu'on la retrouve, il faut que je prévienne Will ! Je fais en secouant légèrement Sumiko par les bras pour lui faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation.

Je me dirige avec empressement à l'extérieur pour tenter de joindre Will sur son portable tandis que Sumiko se retourne vers Jackson, l'air soucieuse et semblant se rendre compte de quelque chose.

-Il a besoin d'un Nephilim dans son plan pour expulser les anges du Paradis.

-Et il l'a maintenant. Il compte la sacrifier lorsqu'il aura trouvé tous les éléments qu'il lui faut pour parvenir à ses fins... Souffle Jackson. Si on ne l'arrête pas avant qu'il retrouve ses ailes... _Il aura déjà gagné._

 _Cette fois, on est vraiment mal..._

* * *

 **Enfin voici venu un personnage de la série ! Lucifer, le grand retour ! Ça commence à se préciser et devenir intéressant...**

 **Prochain chapitre :** on retrouve les mésaventures de Willou dans : **Nouveaux Ennemis (II) \- _A Man Trap_**

 _"-Je sens qu'on va s'amuser... Il fait, ses yeux brûlants d'une lueur nouvelle._

 _-Attends..._

 _-HEY ! Il lance aux démons. C'est moi que vous vouliez enchaîner ? VENEZ ME CHERCHER !_

 _Comme je le craignais, tous les regards noirs se focalisent sur nous. Mais c'est qui ce type ?_ "


	19. 17 A Man Trap

**Bonjour & Bonsoir.**

 **La semaine dernière, une nouvelle question "Dean et Sam sont-ils morts ?" est restée en suspens... Vous n'aurez peut-être pas la réponse aujourd'hui mais pas d'inquiétude, cela viendra, comme tout le reste.  
**

 **Aujourd'hui on va plutôt s'intéresser au sort réservé à Will.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Et encore merci pour votre soutien, que ce soit par review, follow ou favorite !**

 **POV :** Will.

 **Musique :** Tokio Hotel - Ready, Set, Go ! / Blow - Ke$ha

* * *

 **Nouveaux ennemis (II)** **.** _ **A Man Trap.**_

 _Quelque part dans le sud-ouest du Texas._

Je fini de me réveiller dans un dernier sursaut, mon corps secoué par des spasmes violents. Ce qui a pour effet de libérer ma "Grâce" autour de moi. Je me sens alors à ce moment-là tomber et je percute le sol plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Les chaînes qui me retenaient prisonnier en l'air claquent maintenant dans le vide juste au-dessus de moi et je me redresse en grimaçant sur les coudes qui me lancent à cause du choc. Pareil pour mes genoux.

C'est ce pressentiment de danger qui m'a sorti de mon inconscience. Dans mes rêves, j'ai eu quelques nouvelles visions. Malia en danger... Ses yeux bleus emplis de terreur. Des plumes, du sang, des cris...un vrai massacre dans la maison où elle se trouve. Je ne sais quel lien nous unit mais je dois la rejoindre car je sais que je dois aller la sauver, la protéger. Je n'aurai jamais dû m'arrêter de la chercher. C'était une grossière erreur. Je dois me sortir de là et vite mais je ne sais pas où ces saletés de démons m'ont emmenés. Je me lève pour tenter d'éclaircir ce mystère. C'est le noir absolu. Impossible de savoir s'il fait jour ou nuit, quel jour nous sommes et combien de temps il s'est écoulé depuis que je suis ici. Une atmosphère angoissante m'entoure et il fait froid. _Comme dans mon rêve,_ je pense. Je suis sûr qu'ils m'ont enfermé quelque part au fin fond d'une grotte... En avançant à tâtons, je trouve les barreaux en fer froid qui me retiennent prisonnier. Personne ne semble cependant garder les lieux. Bien, tâchons de sortir d'ici en douce. Je recule d'un pas, tend le bras vers le verrou de la cage et ferme les yeux en inspirant profondément. Je mets un certain temps à me concentrer mais parvient finalement à forcer le verrou grâce à mon esprit. Je pousse la porte de ma prison qui s'ouvre en grinçant, sort de là et referme derrière moi avant de progresser silencieusement le long du couloir obscur. Un grondement sourd sur ma droite me parvient et je me fige. Des deux côtés du couloir s'alignent d'autres cages encore plus grandes que la mienne et y contiennent toute sorte de monstres. Des chiens énormes, sûrement des loups garous, mais aussi des goules, des sirènes -et je ne parle pas d'Ariel ! Celles-là donneraient des cauchemars aux petites filles- et d'autres créatures mi-hommes mi-animales des plus étranges et des plus terrifiantes sont enfermés ici. _Okay_ , je fais pour moi même, _il faut vraiment que je me tire d'ici_. Je continue d'avancer et au bout du couloir, j'entre dans un long tunnel sombre et le longe sans croiser personne jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se scinde en deux tunnels. Je prends celui de droite et quelques minutes plus tard, débouche sur une nouvelle série de cellules, mais qui sont cette fois fermées par des portes métalliques hermétiques. Bon, je suis tombée sur une impasse. Je rebrousse chemin et prends cette fois l'autre tunnel. C'est mieux, je commence à apercevoir de la lumière au bout de celui-ci. Cependant je dois me cacher derrières de grosses caisses en bois pour éviter qu'on ne me voit. Car plus loin dans la caverne, plusieurs personnes se déplacent, débouchent d'autres tunnels pour en entrer dans d'autres. Génial. Ce truc est un vrai labyrinthe. Si j'arrive à en trouver la sortie et sans me faire voir, ce sera un vrai miracle. Qui plus est, je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais pouvoir traverser le pont qui est juste devant moi afin de rejoindre l'autre rive en sachant que ça grouille de démons de l'autre côté et que sous le pont, c'est le vide. Et croyez-moi, je n'ai pas envie faire le grand saut juste pour savoir ce qu'il y a au fond, s'il y a un fond bien sûr. Tout en réfléchissant à comment trouver la sortie et y parvenir sans utiliser la force, quelque chose me revient en tête. Mon coffre ! Je ne peux pas partir sans ! Ils l'ont emmené avec eux... Il doit bien se trouver quelque part par ici ! C'est à ce moment que j'entends deux démons parler entre eux tout en se rapprochant. Mince ! Vite, il faut que je me planque ! Mais en tournant la tête à gauche et à droite je ne trouve aucun endroit où me cacher et si je reste là, je vais me faire griller ! Je bondis sur mes pieds et repart donc dans le tunnel par où je suis venu. A la réunion des trois tunnels, je prends celui qui mène aux cellules que j'ai découvert juste avant. Au moins, s'ils se dirigent vers ma cage et la trouvent vide, ils croiront que je me suis enfui et je pourrais toujours me cacher dans une des cellules ici. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne me trouveront pas et penseront que j'aurai réussi à m'échapper. Toutefois, les voix se rapprochent encore et je vais me tapir dans l'ombre, derrière des planches en bois. Je retiens ma respiration quand ils passent à côté de moi et ils continuent jusqu'à arriver à l'une des cellules. Je ne les vois pas mais entends une trappe qu'ils ouvrent comme pour regarder à l'intérieur d'une cellule pour ne pas avoir à y entrer.

-Il ne mange plus rien depuis des jours, il ne bouge même plus. Fait l'un. Il va crever ce crétin.

-Non, il est costaud. On a eu beau le torturer, il n'a pas lâché un mot, même pas un cri de douleur. Rétorque l'autre.

-Il finira bien par parler. Ricane alors l'autre.

Les deux démons repartent. Je soupire, soulagé qu'ils n'aient pas senti ma présence. Sans faire de bruit, je m'extrais de derrière les planches. Il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus dans cet endroit glauque. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont en train de manigancer et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter pour le leur demander. Je me stoppe net alors que j'allais repartir, quelque chose au fond de la pièce venant d'attirer mon regard. Je m'approche et retrouve avec bonheur ce qui semble être mon coffre. Je m'en empare et m'aperçois qu'un deuxième coffre, plutôt rectangulaire mais assez similaire au mien avec ses étranges symboles incrustés dans le bois est entreposé là aussi. Aux marques qui se trouvent sur l'ouverture et le cadenas, on dirait qu'on a essayé de le forcer mais sans résultat concluant. Je me rappelle des paroles de Peter. _"Il est scellé de sorte_ _à_ _ce_ _que personne d'autre que son propriétaire ne puisse l'ouvrir."_ Je résiste à l'envie d'ouvrir tout de suite le mien et m'empare du deuxième coffre avant de faire demi-tour. En passant devant la cellule où s'étaient arrêtés les démons je m'arrête à nouveau en soupirant. Ils _torturaient_ quelqu'un... Je ne pouvais décidément pas partir en laissant ce quelqu'un ici tout en sachant ça... Je pouvais au moins lui ouvrir pour qu'il ait une chance de s'évader tout comme moi. Je pose à terre les deux coffres que je tenais et m'approche de la porte mais suspens mon geste au-dessus de la clenche en remarquant les symboles complexes dessinés dessus. _C'est mauvais_. Je sens que c'est puissant et sans avoir besoin de le vérifier je sais que je ne pourrais pas rentrer... C'est comme quand les démons m'avaient ligoté avant de venir ici. Je m'empare d'une lame rouillée qui traîne sur une étagère au fond de la pièce et vient gratter les symboles pour les désactiver. Une fois fait, je laisse tomber le couteau inutile et ouvre la porte. J'y découvre un garçon aux cheveux blonds emmêlés qui doit faire à peu près mon âge quoiqu'un peu plus jeune, assis sur une chaise au fond de sa cellule, les poignets entravés par des chaînes. En m'apercevant, il relève la tête qu'il gardait baissé et je rencontre ses yeux bleus électriques en parti cachés par ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombent sur le visage. Il devait être enfermé ici depuis un moment déjà vu la longueur de cheveux qu'il a.

-Le champ de force... Il est désactivé ? Il demande d'une voix rauque.

-Je... Je crois oui. Je réponds, me sentant brusquement mal à l'aise.

-Recule. Il m'ordonne froidement et je m'exécute sans hésiter, ne savant pas à quoi m'attendre de la part de l'inconnu.

Le blond attrape les chaînes qui le retiennent et tire d'un geste sec dessus, les arrachant littéralement du mur avant de les lancer dans le couloir comme des frisbees. Le plafond émet un craquement menaçant, des blocs de pierres chutent dans le passage et j'utilise la télékinésie pour me protéger. Avant que j'aie pu prononcer le moindre mot, le prisonnier sort de sa cellule en se frottant les mains pour en chasser la poussière. Il est plus grand que moi, torse nu et musclé. Des tatouages ornent ses bras, sa poitrine et son dos. Je me demande si je ne viens pas de relâcher un monstre.

-ça fait tellement du bien de sortir. Bon sang, depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! Il lance en humant l'air, bombant alors le torse.

-Heu... Je fais en ayant l'impression d'être une crevette à côté de lui.

Des cris se font entendre depuis l'autre bout du tunnel. Apparemment, les deux démons ont entendu le boucan qu'a fait leur prisonnier car ils arrivent à grand pas. Ça n'a pas l'air d'inquiéter ce dernier, qui se dirige tranquillement vers le fond de la pièce afin de récupérer ce qui semble être un de ses objets personnels. Quelque chose qui ressemble à un yoyo.

-Oh ils vont regretter de m'avoir enfermé.

Je hausse un sourcil, pas très rassuré. Les deux démons finissent par apparaître et aussitôt, le blond lance son yoyo dont le fil vient s'enrouler autour d'un des démons. Il se jette ensuite dessus pour lui donner un fulgurant coup de poing. De mon côté j'évite de justesse l'autre démon qui fonce sur moi et l'envoie dans le mur puis je fais apparaître mon katana, stocké dans la bulle inter dimensionnelle, afin de me débarrasser de lui. Lorsque je me retourne pour voir ce que fait le blond, je le trouve en train de battre à mort le démon. Ce type est fou.

-Hey ! Je l'interpelle. Si tu veux sortir, il faut qu'on fiche le camp d'ici...maintenant ! Je m'exclame.

Celui-ci finit de renvoyer le démon en Enfers et nous partons en courant après avoir repris les deux coffres.

-Au fait, moi c'est Will au passage. Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? Je demande alors qu'on traverse le tunnel.

-C'est Matt. Il lâche en regardant droit devant lui.

-Okay...

Nous arrivons au pont et nous arrêtons devant.

-Ok on est mal, ils sont vraiment nombreux de l'autre côté. Comment on va passer ? Je fais en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, pour ne pas se les trouver à dos.

Matt ne prend même pas la peine de se cacher et arbore un sourire carnassier.

-Je sens qu'on va s'amuser... Il fait, ses yeux brûlants d'une lueur nouvelle.

-Attends...

-HEY ! Il lance aux démons. C'est moi que vous vouliez enchaîner ? VENEZ ME CHERCHER !

Comme je le craignais, tous les regards noirs se focalisent sur nous. Mais c'est qui ce type ? Moi qui voulais rester discret... C'est peine perdu avec lui. Il semble vouloir foncer tête la première dans la bataille, même s'ils sont en surnombre et que nous sommes que deux.

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Je lâche, sidéré.

-Donne-moi ça. Il fait en prenant le coffre rectangulaire. On ne peut pas se téléporter mais eux non plus. On a l'avantage, on est moins limité en pouvoir qu'eux. Accroches-toi. Il ajoute tandis que des démons courent déjà vers nous, arme en main. On va le passer ce pont.

Il m'a tiré par le bras et nous avons couru vers le pont. Or, au dernier moment, il a bifurqué sur le côté et nous nous sommes retrouvés la tête en bas, et nous avons continué à courir sous le pont comme si la gravité venait de s'inverser pour nous. Les démons, sous la surprise, se sont arrêtés en plein milieu du pont et une fois que nous avons fini de traverser, Matt a coupé les liens du pont et les démons sont tombés dans le précipice en hurlant. Nous avons repris notre course folle, Matt dégommant tous les démons sur notre passage comme si ce n'étaient que des moustiques. Je n'en revenais pas. Le problème c'est qu'à force de prendre des tunnels au hasard, nous nous sommes perdu et nous avons dû retourner sur nos pas. De nouveau dans la grande caverne au plafond haut, nous nous sommes arrêtés et nous avons regardé dans toutes les directions. Quand soudain...

-...Par-là ! Je m'écrie et nous reprenons notre course folle à travers un énième tunnel inexploré.

Je sens l'air frais sur mon visage. Nous y sommes presque...! Cependant un nouveau démon se tient face à nous, décidé à ne pas nous laisser passer... C'est le type qui m'avait trouvé au Wyoming. Je plisse les yeux et ne ralentit pas l'allure, sabre sorti. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ce sale fumier.

-NON ! Me hurle Matt juste derrière moi.

Trop tard, je ne vois qu'au dernier moment le sceau au sol et le traverse, provoquant une douleur me déchirant les entrailles. Un cri traverse mes lèvres et je m'écroule au sol, incapable de lutter contre la force du sortilège. La suite est floue, j'entends des sons au loin et ma vue s'obscurcie. Mon corps meurtri ne répond plus... Un combat se déroule juste à côté de moi et quelques minutes ou quelques secondes plus tard - je ne saurai dire- une silhouette se penche au-dessus de moi et je sens qu'on me soulève pour me poser sur quelque chose qui se met ensuite à bouger. Je flotte, moitié conscient, moitié inconscient, jusqu'au moment où je suis lourdement jeté sur le sol. Ma vue s'améliore un peu et je dodeline de la tête, voyant des arbres, du sable, le soleil qui tape au-dessus de ma tête et Matt, penché vers moi et me secouant par les épaules.

-Mec, ça va ? Hey, reste avec moi ! T'es un grand malade toi. Traverser un sceau de force, c'était hyper dangereux. Incroyable que t'es encore vivant et en un seul morceau. Hey, garde les yeux ouverts !

-Hmmr... Je grogne en réponse.

-Le choc est rude, il va te falloir quelques jours avant de t'en remettre totalement.

Ma tête va exploser, j'ai l'impression que mes poumons vont prendre feu, qu'on m'a brisé les os et que mon estomac se tort comme une serpillière. Génial comme sensations.

-Tu peux marcher ?

Je secoue le bras pour lui dire de me laisser tranquille et j'arrive à me redresser et me lever en prenant appui sur l'arbre derrière moi par je ne sais quel miracle. Je regarde le paysage qui s'étend devant moi. Un canyon. Le désert Texan à perte de vue. Un peu plus en amont, j'aperçois un point noir. L'entrée d'une grotte. Le repère des démons duquel on vient de s'évader. Matt a une force surhumaine, il a réussi à me prendre sur son dos et nous amener jusqu'ici avec les deux coffres. _Nos_ coffres. Alors... Matt est l'un des _nôtres_ aussi ? J'abandonne ma réflexion ici, mon cerveau refusant de coopérer et chercher plus loin. Et il faut que je me concentre pour ne pas retomber dans l'inconscience. Je me traîne difficilement derrière le blond qui ouvre la marche à travers le désert et ce, pour ce qui me semble être des heures.

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés durant lesquels je n'ai cessé de tomber dans l'inconscience pour me réveiller et vomir alors même que je n'avais plus rien à vomir, n'ayant pas mangé depuis des jours, avec un mal de crâne pire qu'après une cuite, et des pics de douleur abominables, sans parler de la fièvre qui s'est abattue sur moi deux jours plus tôt. Le quatrième jour, je commençais à aller un peu mieux. J'avais cessé d'avoir des haut-le-cœur et j'arrivais à tenir debout sans m'aider des murs et des meubles mais la douleur n'était pas encore partie. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs ni ma Grâce pour me soigner. Je me suis levée de la couchette que j'occupais et me suis dirigé lentement vers le salon.

Matt et moi avons investi une vieille baraque abandonnée qu'on a trouvée après des heures de marches à travers le désert. Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part, et c'est vraiment un endroit insalubre mais au moins, nous sommes à l'abri et je peux récupérer mes forces sans être inquiété d'être retrouvé par des démons nous cherchant activement. Du moins, c'est ce que Matt m'a assuré et à vrai dire, dans l'état où j'étais, il pouvait me raconter ce qu'il voulait que j'aurai été d'accord du moment qu'on me laissait dormir.

J'entre dans le salon qui sent le renfermé. Les tapis ont été grignotés par les mites, la tapisserie est délavée et arrachée par endroit, les canapés sont défoncés et les meubles usés par le temps et la lumière qui entre par les vitres sales et jaunies. Bon sang... quel taudis... Mes narines me chatouillent et je crois que je vais commencer à faire une allergie à la poussière. Un bruit me fait lever les yeux au plafond. C'est non sans surprise que je découvre Matt, assit en tailleur au plafond, la tête en bas en train de manger une barre chocolatée.

-Yo mec. Ça roule comme tu veux mon pote ?

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en me pinçant l'arête du nez. Non vraiment, voir un type dans cette position qui commence à vous taper la causette comme si tout ceci était naturel dès le matin, c'est vraiment perturbant. Bon au moins, il avait pris le temps pendant ces trois jours où j'étais complètement mort de se débarbouiller et de se couper les cheveux. Seuls ces vêtements déchirés, poussiéreux et j'en passe -mais où a-t-il trouvé ce débardeur à l'origine blanc mais maintenant tâché je ne voulais savoir avec quoi ou comment ?- laissaient à désirer.

-Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? Je demande en me frottant le visage.

-Des mois. Il répond, railleur. Tu ferais mieux de manger un truc, t'es tout palot. Me fait remarquer le blond.

Ahah, sans _blague_. Il me fait encore de l'humour. Il a bouffé un clown ce matin ou quoi ?

-Regarde dans le placard, dans la cuisine. Ajoute-t-il en me désignant la pièce à côté tout en s'essuyant la bouche.

Je m'y rends et ouvre les placards se trouvant en hauteur. Avant de les refermer aussitôt.

-Putain. Je lâche et je l'entends ricaner depuis le salon.

Je reviens sur mes pas.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as mangé ce qu'il y avait dans ces placards ? Je fais, y croyant à peine.

Il continue de rire en secouant la tête et laissant tomber le papier emballage que je rattrape avant qu'il ne me tombe sur la tête.

-Ces trucs sont périmés depuis cinq ans ! Je m'exclame en brandissant le papier devant lui.

Il se lève et marche au plafond puis sur le mur avant de regagner le sol.

-Oh c'est bon, fais pas ta chochotte. Tu vas pas mourir pour si peu. Il répond simplement, amusé. J'ai pas mangé à ma faim depuis des semaines, dans ce trou à rat. Il ajoute en se jetant sur le canapé sur lequel il rebondit en faisant grincer les ressorts.

J'hallucine, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à parlementer avec lui, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Mon estomac se tort violemment mais je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la faim ou par révulsion en repensant aux mets moisis stockés dans les placards. Et il veut que je mange ces trucs ?! Un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage, il me regarde, les mains derrière la tête et les pieds croisés sur la banquette. Il se moque de moi cet imbécile. C'est un sale type arrogant, se payant la tête des autres et une tête brûlée en prime.

-Au fait... Où sont nos coffres ? Je demande, en proie à une panique soudaine.

Je n'arrivais plus à me rappeler si on avait dû s'enfuir en les laissant à la caverne ou si Matt avait réussi à les emmener avec nous.

-Ils sont là.

Soulagé, je respire à nouveau, le stress redescendant d'un cran. Matt bondit pour se remettre debout et se dirige vers la cuisine. Je le suis et il ouvre le placard sous l'évier mais je ne vois rien. Il vient alors enlever une plaque -un faux fond !- et récupère nos coffres cachés derrière.

-Ingénieux. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais les planquer si bien...

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'avais pas envie que ces démons remettent leurs sales pattes dessus.

-Ils ont essayé de l'ouvrir, pas vrai ?

-Pff, ce truc est impossible à ouvrir ! Je me demande encore pourquoi je le garde avec moi.

-Attends, tu veux dire que même toi, tu n'as pas réussi à l'ouvrir ?

-Mec, je l'ai balancé en haut d'une falaise mais cette saloperie est restée intacte. Il me raconte.

-Tu as _quoi_? Je fais dans les aigus, éberlué.

-J'ai tout essayé ! Même avec ma force surhumaine ça marche pas !

.tain. Sérieusement ? Je suis tombé sur quoi là ? Et moi qui pensais que Peter était un cas... J'ai trouvé encore pire que lui.

-Ce coffre est bien à toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'enquiers.

-Bien sûr.

-Tu es Nephilim, comme moi ?

-Yep.

-...Et tu marches au plafond ?

-Anti-gravité mec. Le truc le plus cool de la Terre. Mais ne change pas de sujet, tu veux en venir où à la fin ? Demande le blond, agacé par mes questions.

-Un sortilège empêche quiconque d'ouvrir nos coffres. J'explique. Seul son propriétaire en est capable. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu te concentres.

Matt m'a regardé comme s'il attendait encore la réponse.

-Eh bien, concentre-toi pardi ! Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est te concentrer sur le cadenas et il s'ouvrira tout seul ! J'explicite. ...Y'a pas de clé, c'est toi la clé. J'ajoute rapidement avant qu'il ne rétorque quelque chose et que je finisse par péter un câble.

Il finit par faire ce que je lui dis. ça prend un bon bout de temps. Apparemment, il préfère taper et cogner sur les monstres que de mener une réflexion. Tout dans les muscles, rien dans la tête hein. Sa patience -aussi courte soit-elle- fini par payer tout de même et le coffre s'ouvre comme par magie. Sans attendre, il plonge la main dans la boite et en sort des objets avec lesquels il commence déjà à jouer.

-Cool, y'a plein de gadgets ! Tient, je me demande à quoi ça sert ça...

Il a l'air d'être à l'aise avec son contenu, maniant d'étranges boules de différentes couleurs avec dextérité, jouant avec une petite barre de fer s'allongeant au premier toucher puis en différentes armes aux touchers suivants c'est-à-dire lance avec lame tranchante au bout, barre hérissée de piques, javelot.

-Mortel ! Il s'exclame joyeusement. Matte-moi un peu ça !

Je baisse les yeux sur mon propre coffre, le serrant contre moi avec appréhension. Matt m'observe, cessant un instant de jouer.

-Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

-...

-C'est bon, prends ton temps.

Je suis resté une bonne demi-heure, peut-être plus, assis sur le tapis du salon en face de mon coffre en me demandant si je devais l'ouvrir ou non maintenant. J'avais peur d'être déçu. Et si il ne contenait, comme Matt que des armes ou des gadgets sans lien avec mon passé ? Je plaçais tellement d'espoir dans ce coffre depuis le début... J'espérais qu'il y ait un mot, une lettre, une photo... Rien qu'un petit bout de souvenir, pour savoir qui je suis et d'où je viens... Quelque chose qui me rappellerait mon enfance oublié... Dans mon dos, Matt ouvre le frigo et vient boire à même la brique. Je ne préfère pas savoir depuis combien de temps ce liquide se trouve dans ce frigo qui ne tourne même plus.

-Matt... Depuis combien de temps on est ici ?

-Quelle question, quatre jours ? Peut-être cinq ? Il fait en refermant le réfrigérateur d'un coup de pied et jetant la brique vide dans l'évier.

-Tu déconnes ! C'est pas vrai, cinq jours ?! Je fais, en ayant une pointe de lucidité.

Je me relève, passant avec nervosité mes doigts dans mes cheveux. ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas du tout, je ne me suis pas rendu compte du temps qui passait !

-Il faut qu'on bouge ! Il faut qu'on y aille ! Je fais avec agitation. Prends tes affaires, on se tire. Malia est en danger et ça fait cinq jours qu'on se prélasse ! Je déclare en prenant mon coffre sous le bras et en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Oh oh ! Calmes-toi mec, t'iras nulle part dans ton état. Lance Matt en se mettant sur mon chemin.

-Tu comprends pas, on peut pas attendre plus longtemps ! Je réplique en essayant de forcer le passage.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? ça fait à peine un jour que tu tiens debout- Commence-t-il en me bloquant le passage.

-ça suffira ! Je l'interromps.

-ET à peine trois heures que tu es levé et regardes-toi, tu es déjà à bout de force.

Il me repousse d'un seul doigt et je titube. Bon sang, je n'ai vraiment pas senti que je m'épuisais si vite... Et en forçant davantage, je ne faisais que de me vider inutilement de mes forces. Quel idiot.

-Je...Je peux pas me permettre d'être faible. Il faut que je retrouve Peter. Que je le prévienne. Je souffle, ma vue redevenant floue et les sons lointains.

-Recouches-toi. Ordonne Matt.

Je me sens basculer vers l'arrière. Matt me tient par les épaules, je crois. L'arrière de ma tête rencontre quelque chose de mou. Et c'est le noir complet, encore une fois.

* * *

 **Encore un nouveau personnage ! Matt est un sacré numéro... Il est particulier, plutôt mystérieux et il me plait beaucoup. Et vous ?**

Prochainement, _ENCORE_ de la nouveauté avec un flashback en Floride dans: **Nouveaux Ennemis (III). _Reason To Flee._**


	20. 18 Reason To Flee

**Bonjour à vous.  
Je vois que vous avez apprécié Matt et j'en suis ravie ! Il apporte un peu de piquant à la Team Nephilim.**

 **Aujourd'hui... un nouveau personnage OC va faire son apparition. Promis promis c'est la dernière, j'arrête là pour les POV ! J'espère que son histoire vous intéressera tout de même. Et vous retrouverai aussi un personnage de la série.**

 **Merci pour vos adorables reviews et bonne lecture.**

 **Music :** Adele - Set Fire To The Rain.

* * *

 **Nouveaux Ennemis (III).** _ **Reason To Flee.**_

 _Floride, bord de mer. Deux ans auparavant._

 _Une existence de rêve. La plage de sable fin, la mer et ses vagues qui attirent les surfeurs, une chaleur quasi-tropicale, des baraques en bois sur pilotis pittoresques, et des jeunes qui font la fête jusqu'au petit jour. C'est vraiment le pied. Je n'avais qu'à ouvrir la porte et faire quelques mètres pour aller piquer une tête dans l'eau délicieusement fraîche ou prendre un bain de soleil._

 _De tous les endroits où j'ai dû habiter, c'est sans aucun doute celui-ci le meilleur. Tout ce que j'espérais c'était qu'on allait rester ici très longtemps, Dorothy et moi._

 _Que je vous explique. Je m'appelle Abigail. Mais aussi Kim, Leaticia, Katheryn ou encore, comme aujourd'hui, Stephany. Je change d'identité à chacun de mes voyages pour ma "sécurité". Il en est de même pour Maria, qui s'appelle en fait Dorothy, à moins que ce ne soit un autre prénom... Je ne sais même plus. A force de vivre dans le mensonge, on ne sait vraiment plus démêler le vrai du faux. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle fait tout pour mon bien. Dorothy n'est pas ma mère mais une sorte de protectrice. A chaque fois qu'elle sent que l'on n'est plus en sécurité quelque part, on quitte tout, on change d'Etat et de mode de vie. Que fuit-on comme ça vous allez me demander ? Je ne sais plus très bien moi-même... Dorothy persiste à croire que je suis constamment en danger et qu'il faut que je sois prudente et que je reste discrète où que je vais et qu'importe ce que je fais. Pourtant, je ne me sens pas en danger plus que ça. Cela fait trop d'années que notre cavale dure, que nous sommes obligées de fuir et vivre comme des bêtes traquées. Je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'une menace depuis qu'on a commencé à vivre de la sorte._

 _Il y a deux semaines, j'ai commencé à flirter avec un garçon à la peau mate et au sourire charmeur. Il est gentil et vraiment trop craquant. On a passé pas mal de temps ensemble cette semaine avec son groupe d'amis fêtards et aujourd'hui on a pris quelques photos à la plage tous ensemble. C'était vraiment génial, je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé avant. En rentrant à la maison ce soir, je prends mon ordinateur portable sur ma table de nuit et m'assois en tailleur sur mon lit avant de poser le PC sur mes genoux et commencer à pianoter dessus. En me connectant au site de Brandon, mon ami à la peau mate, je découvre que les photos que l'on a pris cette après-midi ont été postée. Je les fais défiler à l'écran en souriant. Mais ce sourire fini par s'effacer progressivement, au fur et à mesure que les photos où j'apparais disparaissent pour laisser place à des rectangles gris où il est écrit en lettres rouges "image non trouvée, le site ne peut trouver l'image sur le serveur"._

 _Dorothy apparaît à ce moment sur le palier de la porte de ma chambre, apparemment furieuse._

 _-Combien de fois te l'ai-je dit ? In-vi-si-ble. C'est bien ce qu'on avait dit ? Oui parce que, je me souviens que tu étais là quand on en a parlé._

 _-..._

 _Elle repart et je secoue la tête, agacée. Ma mâchoire se contracte sous la colère et je ferme mon ordinateur avec fureur._

 _*o*o*o*_

 _Une petite fête à lieu au bord de la plage ce soir-là. Il y a de la musique, une bonne ambiance, des cocktails à volonté et du monde qui danse sur le sable, sous les projecteurs colorés. Je ne suis toutefois pas d'humeur à danser. C'est avec une boisson à la main que je m'éloigne un petit peu du bruit et des gens, marchant sur la plage à l'ombre des palmiers._

 _-Hey Steph' ! Lance une voix masculine pleine d'entrain._

 _Je lève les yeux vers l'océan et aperçoit Brandon me faire signe de le rejoindre dans l'eau._

 _-Un bain de minuit ? Je fais en nageant jusqu'à lui._

 _-C'est pas génial ça ? Rien que nous deux, les étoiles au-dessus de nos têtes._

 _Je grimace mais pas à cause de ses paroles. Quelque chose me pique dans le dos comme si mes os voulaient sortir de dessous ma peau. C'est une sensation des plus désagréables. Brandon continue à me parler et j'essaie de l'écouter mais la douleur se fait de plus en plus vive et mon corps semble se mettre à chauffer et s'illuminer, faisant bouillir l'eau autour de moi._

 _-Hey, ça va ? Demande Brandon inquiet._

 _Je retiens à grande peine un hurlement de douleur et recule comme je peux pour sortir de l'eau. Je tombe et rampe sur le sable à grande peine en inspirant par saccade._

 _-Bon sang mais... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! S'écrie Brandon en s'empressant de me rejoindre. Il s'accroupit à côté de moi et s'en va pour poser une main sur mon épaule afin de m'aider à me relever et je hurle._

 _-Non ! Ne me touche pas !_

 _Trop tard, Brandon retire sa main vivement, comme s'il avait été brûlé, ce qui est sûrement le cas, car autour de moi s'est formé un cercle de flamme. Mes mains se sont elles aussi enflammées et mon corps est toujours aussi brillant qu'une ampoule._

 _-C'est pas vrai ! S'exclame Brandon les yeux écarquillés._

 _Des murmures s'élèvent au loin, et des gens se rapprochent, intrigués et alertés par les cris et la lumière blanche vive. J'essaie d'éteindre les flammes en plongeant mes mains dans le sable, de plus en plus paniquée à l'idée que tous voit ça. Brandon titube sur le sable et se met à courir vers ses amis qui lui demandent ce qui se passe._

 _-C'est un monstre ! C'est un monstre ! S'écrie-t-il._

 _-Non, non, non ! Je gémis tout bas._

 _Je ne contrôle plus rien et mes cheveux prennent feu à leur tour. Je suis tellement horrifiée que je me redresse et détale en direction des arbres pour m'enfuir loin d'eux._

 _Au petit matin, je réapparais devant la maison sur pilotis. Dorothy me voit et s'aperçoit tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle se dirige d'un pas rapide vers moi, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude, tandis que je titube vers elle, les yeux dans le vague, le sable me collant à la peau, le tee-shirt cramé et les cheveux roussis._

 _-ça a commencé... Constate-t-elle dans un murmure. Aller, viens._

 _La brune me prend par les épaules et m'entraîne à l'intérieur en jetant un regard autour de nous pour voir si personne ne nous suivait._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, je suis assise devant un feu juste devant la maison. Dorothy à plier nos bagages et charge les derniers dans le coffre de la voiture. Elle retire la plaque d'immatriculation et la jette dans le feu qui se met alors à crépiter de plus belle. Il ne reste plus rien dans la maison, on emmène le strict nécessaire pour le voyage et on se débarrasse de ce qui a fait de nous "Stephany" et "Maria", pour ne laisser aucune trace de notre passage, de notre existence, ici._

 _-C'est bon, on peut y aller. M'annonce-t-elle._

 _Je regarde encore quelques instants les photos que j'ai de ces derniers mois se consumer dans le feu avant de me lever et de suivre silencieusement Dorothy dans la voiture._

 _*o*o*o*o*_

 _Les paysages défilent devant mes yeux tandis que Dorothy nous conduit hors de l'Etat, vers le nord, le plus loin possible de la chaleur et des plages paradisiaques de la Floride..._

 _Je resserre mon gilet autour de ma taille et, la tête appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture et les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, je ferme les yeux pour écouter la musique et pour tout oublier, effacer les visages de mes amis que je ne reverrai jamais... Une fois encore, mon monde s'écroulait. Et une nouvelle vie dont je ne voulais même pas commençait... Mais pour combien de temps encore...?_

 _Je hais ma vie encore plus lorsque je pose le pied dans l'Ohio. Il pleut à verse, il fait froid et le bâtiment en vieilles pierres qui se dessine dans le paysage sombre et terne en face de moi ressemble plus à un manoir hanté lugubre._

 _-C'est quoi cette ruine ? Je lâche, dépitée._

 _-ça c'est notre nouvelle maison._

 _-Tu plaisantes j'espère. Je me plains en faisant rouler ma valise sur le sol caillouteux et détrempé._

 _-Entre ces murs on sera en sécurité._ _A_ _l'abri_ _des_ _regards_ _._ _M'assure-t-elle._

 _Elle fixe la bâtisse d'un regard déterminé. Elle a l'air si sûr_ _d'elle_ _que ça me désespère... J'espère pour une fois qu'on ne va pas rester longtemps ici._ _Avec_ _un_ _peu_ _de_ _chance_ _on_ _ne_ _sera_ _même_ _pas_ _acceptées !_

 _Une femme au visage sévère_ _est venue ouvrir la_ _lourde_ _porte_ _de_ _chêne._

 _-Croyez-vous en la parole de Dieu ? a-t-elle demandé, une moue aux lèvres et le regard inquisiteur._

 _-La parole de Dieu est mon vœu. A répondu Dorothy avec un hochement de tête solennel._

 _Je ne sais pas où elle est allée chercher cette réponse mais c'était la bonne. La soeur Tiana nous a fait entrer et visité le couvent._

 _-Le but est de s'intégrer et de se fondre dans le décor. Obéis aux sœurs, ne te fait pas remarquer et tout se passera bien, compris ? M'ordonne Dorothy avant de suivre sœur Tiana._

 _Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter le moindre mot pour contester. Elle marche en regardant droit devant sans même m'adresser un regard. J'ai l'impression d'être reniée. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis différente des autres. Dorothy n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus au sujet des capacités étranges que je possède. Elle m'a interdit de les utiliser car ils sont trop dangereux et me mettrais en danger. On nous localiserait, et on serait obligée de fuir à nouveau. Mais qui est ce "On" à la fin ? Et qu'ai-je donc de si spéciale ?_

 _Je suis accompagnée jusqu'à ma nouvelle chambre, qui se trouve au deuxième étage, tout au bout d'un long couloir froid et humide. Seul le bruit de nos pas se répercute sur les pierres du couvent. J'ai des frissons partout. J'aime pas cet endroit. Il est sans vie, totalement opposé à mon mode de vie. Sept autres filles partagent la même pièce. J'obtiens le lit du fond, auprès de la fenêtre._

 _Pas de télévision, pas de soirée, pas de sortie après vingt-deux heures, la messe le dimanche, les prières tous les jours, l'école cinq jours sur sept et corvées le samedi. C'est l'Enfer ici. Sœur Elizabeth s'acharne sur moi, car je ne fais jamais assez bien ce qu'on me demande de faire. Je suis sûre qu'elle me déteste car j'ai les cheveux roux -Dorothy voulait que je change de couleur pour être "moins voyante" en venant ici, mais c'était hors de question- et je le lui rends bien en lui faisant les cents coups._

 _*o*o*o*o*_

 _Deux ans plus tard, au même moment où Will et Peter se rencontre dans le Wyoming..._

Tout ça n'a que trop duré. Accoudée sur le rebord froid de la fenêtre, je contemple la pluie qui descend des cieux obscurs et vient humidifier le paysage. L'automne approche à grand pas. La pluie n'a pas faibli de toute la journée et la météo annonce qu'elle tombera encore cette nuit. Je distingue à peine la ville, plus au nord -le monde semble avoir été englouti dans une purée de pois et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui peut ramper dans l'ombre des arbres.

Car depuis plusieurs jours, je crois apercevoir deux yeux m'observer à l'orée de la forêt ou dans un recoin sombre dans la cour intérieure du couvent la nuit ou les jours sombres comme aujourd'hui. Je commence à croire que Dorothy a raison. J'ai bien essayé de lui en parler mais elle m'a rétorqué qu'ils ne viendraient pas nous trouver ici, que je me fais peur toute seule. Peut-être que ce ne sont que des illusions, mais je ne suis pas rassurée pour autant... En plus, hier soir, alors que j'allais me coucher, j'ai été prise d'un malaise soudain et j'ai eu le pressentiment que je devais retrouver des gens, partir d'ici pour les rejoindre... Et ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.  
Le couvent fait aussi office d'orphelinat pour filles. Je suis aujourd'hui la plus âgée des pensionnaires, distinction que je détiens depuis six mois, quand la dernière a avoir eu dix-huit ans s'en est allée. A cet âge, nous devons toutes faire un choix : partir vivre de notre côté, ou entrer dans les ordres et opter pour une vie au sein de l'Eglise. De toutes celles qui ont atteint la majorité, je n'en au jamais vu une seule rester. Je ne peux pas leur reprocher. Dans moins de cinq mois, ce sera mon anniversaire. J'aurai dix-huit ans à mon tour. Et j'ai bien l'intention de laisser derrière moi cette prison, que Dorothy décide de m'accompagner ou pas. Et j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle le fera.  
Le couvent, construit au seizième siècle, est entièrement en pierre et bien trop grand pour notre petite communauté. La plupart des pièces sont vides; quant à celles qui sont occupées, il y règne une odeur d'humidité et de terre, et les voix résonnent sous le haut plafond. On dirait que ce lieu à été oublié par le temps. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que j'ai commencé à implorer Dorothy de partir, de reprendre notre course incessante, comme elle aimait si bien le faire à l'époque. Je l'ai prévenu, si mes dons apparaissent -car je suis sûre que je ne pourrais pas les contenir éternellement, mon dos me picote et parfois me fait presque aussi mal que le jour où nous avons quitté la Floride pour une raison encore inexpliquée- les filles et les bonnes-sœurs me feront brûler vive pour sorcellerie ! Mais chaque fois, elle me dévisage d'un regard vide et me décourage en citant la Bible. Cependant, je sais que mon salut n'est pas ici.

Pour tromper l'ennui mais aussi parce que je n'ai plus personne a qui me confier -Dorothy semble m'avoir presque raillé de sa vie-, je parle à un garçon sur un site de chat en ligne, lorsque l'on a le droit d'utiliser les ordinateurs du couvent. Pour s'en servir, il faut s'inscrire sur une liste et attendre son tour. Le soir, on est limité à dix minutes s'il y a de l'attente et à vingt, dans le cas contraire. Les deux filles installées devant les ordinateurs sont plantées là depuis une demi-heure et je commence à perdre patience.

-Quoi ? Aboie la première d'une voix snob, en me fusillant des yeux. J'écris un mail.

-ça fait plus de dix minutes que j'attends. Et tu n'écris pas, tu regardes des types torse nu.

-Et alors ? Tu vas me dénoncer, la concierge ?

Elle prend sa voix moqueuse et à l'ordinateur d'à côté l'autre fille glousse.

Je me mords la langue et me tourne de nouveau vers la fenêtre, les bras croisée sur la poitrine. Je bous intérieurement parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si BadWolf, mon ami virtuel, m'a envoyé des nouveaux messages. Il est mon seul contact avec l'extérieur et aussi le seul qui me comprend et à qui je peux tout dire -ou presque. Un jour, j'ai craqué et je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas comme les autres, que j'avais des sortes de dons. J'ai eu peur qu'il me traite de folle et me rejette mais c'était trop tard, le message avait été envoyé. A ma grande surprise et à mon grand soulagement, il m'a soutenu et m'a même dit que lui aussi, n'étais pas normal. Je pense qu'il a dit ça pour me rassurer et ça m'a redonné le sourire. Et hier soir, je lui ai confié ma peur, que j'étais sûr que quelqu'un me scrutait mais aussi à propos de mon étrange malaise. Alors je veux savoir ce qu'il en pense !

Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir, ces deux pouffes égoïstes refusant de me laisser la place. Plus que quatre minute avant la prière. J'en tremble de colère. C'est alors qu'une idée me traverse l'esprit et je ne peux m'empêcher de jubiler. C'est risqué mes ça vaut le coup d'être tenté.

Ce que Dorothy ne sait pas, ce que j'ai peaufiné mon don de pyrokinésie ! Le seul que je contrôle correctement à petite échelle -on va éviter de brûler le couvent, même si l'envie ne me manque pas- et aussi le seul que je connaisse, mais passons. Je pivote juste ce qu'il faut pour apercevoir les chaises sur lesquelles les deux filles sont assises. J'inspire à fond, en concentrant toute mon énergie sur ces chaises et utilise la pyrokinésie pour faire chauffer le métal. Le blonde fronce un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Demande sa copine.

-Tu trouves pas que ça sent le cramé ?

-Génial, on va encore manger un truc trop cuit ce soir. Râle l'autre.

Puis la petite blonde se lève d'un bond en poussant un cri, la chaise fumante lui brûlant son postérieur. L'autre imite la blonde quelques instants plus tard en remarquant qu'une flamme commençait à grignoter un pan de sa robe. Oups. Ni une ni deux, elles abandonnent sans regret leurs ordinateurs et se ruent en braillant hors de la pièce.

-YES !

Je lève le poing en signe de victoire et me précipite vers l'ordinateur. Je m'empresse de taper l'adresse du site Internet puis j'attends impatiemment que la page charge. Les ordinateurs sont tellement vieux et la connexion tellement lente que cela me rend folle. Plus qu'une minute avant la prière. Enfin, les messages de BadWolf et les miens apparaissent puis je lis enfin sa réponse.

 _"Je dois te dire quelque chose moi aussi. Pas d'inquiétude. Tu n'es pas seule. L'aide arrive."_

Le message est inhabituellement court et son contenu me fait tiquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par " _l'aide arrive_ " ?

-Ozalee* (mon nouveau nom du moment...) ! Aboie une voix derrière moi.

Je fais volte-face et, dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte, je vois le regard assassin que me jette Sœur Elizabeth.

-Viens. Immédiatement ! Je ne le répéterai pas !

Je pousse un soupir, je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. J'efface l'historique Internet, éteins le PC et suit Sœur Elizabeth jusqu'à l'église. Je prends place sur l'un des bancs au fond et contemple les têtes inclinées sans écouter la prière récitée en chœur par l'assemblée. Dorothy se tient au premier rang. Pas une fois elle relève la tête pour me chercher des yeux comme avant : lorsque nos regards se croisaient, nous échangions un sourire complice, celui du secret partagé. Le secret existe toujours mais au bout d'un moment, Dorothy a cessé de le partager. Nous n'avons plus évoqué notre fuite, mes dons ou la menace qui me poursuivait...

Je me rends compte qu'à côté de moi se tient une petite fille que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Elle doit avoir onze ans. Elle relève ses grands yeux gris vers moi.

-Tu es nouvelle ? Je demande à voix basse pour ne pas que les sœurs m'entendent. Je m'appelle A-Ozalee... Je me rattrape avant de dire mon vrai prénom.

-Oui. Moi c'est Ella. Elle me répond, et Sœur Elizabeth se retourne pour nous fusiller des yeux.

La petite baisse aussitôt les yeux et se tord les mains. Elle est presque prête à pleurer !

-Hey, n'ai pas peur. Je lui souffle quand la sœur nous tourne le dos. Si elle tente quoi que ce soit, je lui fais bouffer sa bible de poche.

Elle se mord la lèvre en retenant un rire et hoche timidement la tête. Cette petite me plait déjà.

*o*o*o*o*

Ella et moi sommes inséparables. La petite me suit partout et est trop mignonne, étant un peu maladroite. Aujourd'hui Ella vient me réconforter, étant en colère suite à une nouvelle dispute violente avec Dorothy.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Zaza' ? Demande doucement Ella en s'approchant de moi qui suit recroquevillée sur mon lit.

-Oh rien ma puce... J'essuie une larme de rage et lui fais un petit sourire, Ella a toujours le don de m'apaiser. Je me suis encore disputée avec Dorothy au sujet de mon coffre. C'est la seule chose qui me reste de ma famille et qui me rattache ici, toi compris bien sûr ! Mais elle refuse de me le rendre. Une fois que je l'aurai récupéré je partirai d'ici.

-Je peux venir aussi ? Quand tu partiras ?

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser avec ces affreuses bonnes-sœurs ! Je réponds et elle me donne un large sourire.

-Pourquoi tu ne récupères pas ton coffre toi-même ? C'est le tien après tout, tu n'as pas à le lui demander !

-J'aimerai bien... J'ai déjà essayé de fouiller sa chambre, en vain. Je ne sais pas où elle l'a caché... Il doit être quelque part dans le couvent.

-Je vais te le trouver ! Déclare la petite en se levant d'un bond et s'empressant de sortir de chambre sans que j'ai eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Les jours suivant, je ne vois que très peu Ella. Parfois, elle loupe des repas, et des soirs, elle revient dans la chambre les habits si sales que je me demande vraiment où elle va chercher mon coffre. Sœur Elizabeth l'a sermonné une fois mais elle n'a même pas cillé ! Au bout de six jours, elle revient me voir avec un visage rayonnant de fierté.

-Ozalee, je l'ai trouvé ! Me chuchote-t-elle en m'attrapant par le bras pour que je vienne avec elle.

-Oh Ella ! Je suis si fière de toi ! Je m'exclame en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Viens, je vais te montrer où il est. Me confie-t-elle.

Cette petite m'épate ! Elle qui était si timide et peureuse est maintenant déterminée et n'a plus peur de rien, même de Sœur Elizabeth. Nous sortons du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds et traversons à pas de loup les couloirs dans la nuit. Nous atteignons la nef et remontons l'allée centrale. Au premier rang, elle tourne à droite et file vers l'une des nombreuses chapelles qui jalonnent les murs. Je la suis. Il fait plus frais, tout à coup, et une grande statue de la Vierge Marie surgit devant nous, les bras écartés. Ella la contourne.

-Il va falloir que je te l'apporte. M'informe-t-elle une fois derrière.

Elle se met alors à grimper sur la statue comme un écureuil. Je la contemple bouche bée, impressionnée par son agilité. Lorsqu'elle atteint le plafond, elle ouvre une trappe, s'y glisse et disparaît de ma vue. Dieu sait comment Ella avait trouvé et quelle idée avait eu Dorothy pour mettre mon coffre dans un endroit pareil. En l'imaginant effectuer les mêmes acrobaties qu'Ella pour le cacher, j'ai une furieuse envie de rire. Soudain, un frisson glacé remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je me retourne vivement en sentant une présence dans mon dos. A quelques mètres de moi se tient un homme, l'allure nonchalante, me fixant avec un sourire en coin.

Ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs.

Et les mots de Dorothy me frappèrent de plein fouet.

 _"Ils vont te retrouver."_

* * *

 _*Ozalee : prénom amériendien qui signifie soleil levant._

Un petit aperçu physique de :

*Matt : Nick Youngquest ou Alexander Ludwig.

*Abby : Susan Coffey

*Dorothy : Kaniehtiio Horn de **Supernatural** _._

La semaine prochaine on retrouve Peter, avec un autre personnage de la série dans : **Changement de Plans (I). _Help Would Be Welcomed._**

" _La synthèse et la tonalité du tirage allait être donné par cette carte... Les yeux assombris par ces terribles nouvelles, je contemple avec effroi la carte se retourner. L'atmosphère est étouffante et le suspense intenable..._

 _La **Maison de Dieu**."_


	21. 19 Help Would Be Welcomed

**Bonjour !**

 **Je commence à être un peu irrégulière dans mes postes et je m'en excuse. Je pense qui plus est, sûrement faire une pause durant mes vacances d'août car je n'aurais pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire. Ce chapitre est donc l'avant-dernier avant une pause de trois ou quatre semaines.**

 **Pour parler de ce chapitre, c'est un de mes préférés ! Il est annonciateur des événements à venir mais aussi fait intervenir un personnage de Supernatural !**

 **En vous souhaitant un bon été sous le soleil et une bonne lecture !**

 **POV :** Peter. (et Sumiko)

 **Music :** Tom Odell - Can't Pretend / Ruelle - Monsters.

* * *

 **Changement de Plans (I)** **.** _**Help Would Be Welcomed.**_

 _Washington, DC._

Nous sommes retournés à Washington après avoir fait le tour de la maison désertée par le Diable lui-même. Nous ne nous sommes pas trop attardés dans le secteur, les faits étant récents, il y avait un risque que les attaquants puissent revenir sur les lieux et mieux valait ne pas se trouver là s'ils réapparaissaient. De plus, cette histoire allait attirer l'attention des démons comme des anges, ceux-ci recherchant activement Lucifer, comme l'avait si bien dit Sumiko...

-Peter ?

Je lève les yeux pour voir ma sœur jumelle me fixer depuis le pas de la porte. Devant moi, nos deux coffres ouverts et dans ma main, deux petites pièces en argent que je tourne et retourne entre mes doigts en cogitant.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'étrange. Je l'informe en me levant pour la rejoindre.

-Quoi, de la monnaie ? C'est l'argent de poche qu'on nous a laissé pour subvenir à nos besoins ? Raille sarcastiquement la brune.

-Non. Ce n'est pas de l'argent. Regarde. Je lui réponds en lui montrant les deux objets métalliques. Des numéros... Toi le "2" et moi le "3" et sur l'autre face, il y est inscrit les lettres "H" et "U". Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier...?

Sumiko pousse un soupire d'agacement.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de jouer aux devinettes. Si tu veux gaspiller ton temps dessus, libre à toi, je ne vais pas t'en priver. Je te donne même mon coffre puisqu'il t'intéresse tant que ça. J'allais le jeter de toute façon.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Je m'exclame horrifié. Tu te séparerais pas de ta poupée quand même ?

-Je l'aime pas, je pensais que c'était clair !

-C'est pas l'impression que tu me donnais hier soir. Je réplique sournoisement.

-Oh la ferme ! S'emporte-t-elle en boudant.

Mon regard est attiré par le bijou qu'elle porte autour du cou.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je demande en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le collier, à la fois curieux et fasciné.

Sumiko suit mon regard et sa main vient se refermer sur le bijou, comme par réflexe. Il s'agit d'un petit flacon miniature, accroché à une cordelette de cuir. A l'intérieur, une mystérieuse et jolie substance bleue translucide s'y trouve enfermée.

-Oh ça... C'est juste un collier. Je l'ai depuis toujours, ou du moins aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir.

Elle dit réfuter son passé et refouler ses origines et pourtant, elle semble tenir à cet héritage comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Peut-être n'en a-t-elle pas conscience mais c'est assez flagrant pour moi, et même derrière ce regard haineux envers ceux qui nous ont si injustement "abandonnés", se cache une profonde tristesse et solitude... J'aimerai tellement pouvoir y faire quelque chose, si elle me laissait entrer dans sa vie...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

-Aucune idée.

Elle me l'a avoué ce soir ça. C'est la seule chose de son "héritage" dont elle ne se sépare jamais. Tout le reste ne compte pas. Mais pourquoi ce bijou en particulier ? Il y avait des choses dans son coffre plus parlant, comme cette peluche qui nous a fourni tous ces souvenirs. Peut-être parce que justement, cette substance l'attirait... Moi en tout cas, elle m'hypnotisait pour une raison inconnue.

*o*o*[POV SUMIKO]*o*o*

-On est parti ?

-Ouais. Je réponds.

-Tu vas vraiment le laisser en plan ? M'interroge Jackson, un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres -il doit jubiler intérieurement.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je rétorque, agacée.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de ton faux nom "Shannon", hein _Sumiko_?

-Parce que tout ça c'est du passé. Et ne m'appelle plus comme ça... Je ne compte pas garder le prénom que m'ont donné les deux êtres qui m'ont abandonnés.

J'en avais fini avec mon ancienne vie. En tirant un trait sur Peter, je tirais un trait sur mon ancienne vie. C'était mieux comme ça.

-Pas de temps à perdre. Lucifer gagne du terrain. Je dis. S'il retrouve ses ailes et accomplit les épreuves de la tablette des anges en réunissant les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire tomber les anges, ça va être notre fête à tous. Il va semer le chaos... Il faut qu'on sache quels ingrédients il lui faut pour le devancer.

-On sait déjà qu'il veut s'emparer du cœur de la Nephilim, le petit pas de plus vers son grand dessein. Annonce sombrement le démon.

-Il faut la retrouver avant qu'il ne la tue. Je résume donc en soupirant. Allons-y. On va avoir du boulot...

*o*o*[POV PETER]*o*o*

-Et meeeeerde ! Putain !

-On peut savoir ce qui te prends à vitupérer tout seul à tout bout de champ ?

Scarlett est apparue à l'angle de la rue et se tient maintenant face à moi, en attente d'une explication sur la raison de ma mauvaise humeur.

-Ils sont partis, bon sang, j'aurai dû le sentir venir ! Je soupire en balançant mon sac et les coffres dans le pick-up sur les sièges à l'arrière. Sumiko et Jackson, envolés, et ils ne m'ont même pas prévenus ! Les bougres... Ma propre sœur quoi. Je grogne, déçu qu'elle m'ait laissé en plan.

-Et tu n'as aucun moyen de les contacter ? Me demande la brune en arquant un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'ils ont des biphones aux Enfers ? Bon, bref. Je n'ai plus aucune piste sur laquelle investiguer pour trouver Malia ou Lucifer. Sans Su' et l'autre foutu démon, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire... Ils ont préféré garder les informations pour eux... pff...

-...N'y pense même pas ! Contre Scarlett lorsque je lui lance un regard inquisiteur.

-Roh aller quoi ! Tu dois bien connaître un truc de sorcière pour les localiser ! J'insiste.

Scarlett semble hésiter et se mord la lèvre inférieure. A cause de la promesse que je lui ai demandé de tenir, elle n'a pas le droit d'utiliser des sorts ou faire des rituels. Des gens étaient morts à cause de ça.

-Je ne peux pas... Tu as dit-

-Oui, bonne réponse. Je cède. Mais je suis bien bloqué maintenant... Je fais en m'appuyant sur le capot du pick-up me sentant impuissant.

-Mais... Je crois que je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider... Ajoute-t-elle ensuite.

*o*o*o*o*

-Je me sens ridicule dans cet accoutrement... Je fais en grimaçant.

Je suis habillé tout de noir, un tee-shirt près du corps, un pantalon presque moulant, des bottes et je viens d'enfiler un long manteau en simili cuir bordeaux. Un style très particulier que l'on appelle "gothique". Je crois que je ne m'y ferai pas. Non, ce n'est définitivement pas mon genre. Par contre, Scarlett...

- _Chéri_ , Réplique la brune en se redressant après avoir enfilé ses talons, c'est _toi_ qui a insisté. Me fait-elle constater en s'avançant vers moi de sa démarche féline pour venir se poster en face de moi.

...Scarlett est juste irrésistible. Presque...Tentatrice. Elle porte une jupe courte et un corset noirs qui mettent en valeur ses formes et lui donne un air plus sûr et rebelle, faisant ressortir son caractère fort et impétueux. _HERM_. Reprends-toi mon vieux Star Lord, cesse de loucher sur sa poitrine et n'oublie pas de respirer ! Elle penche la tête sur le côté et me fixe en plissant les yeux.

-Quoi ? Je l'interroge la voix un peu rauque.

-Moi je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien. Fait-elle malicieusement, un sourire en coin en tirant sur le col du manteau pour le mettre comme il le faut.

Je souffle et lui lance un regard blasé du genre "t'es pas sérieuse là ?".

-C'est vraiment obligatoire ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu ne serais jamais rentré avec tes vieux habits de clodo dans le club ! Ils t'auraient laissé à la porte, imbécile.

Je pousse un cri indigné. Je ne suis pas un clodo. Et mes habits sont très bien d'abord... Bon ok, peut-être que ça laisse un peu à désirer, mais tout de même...

-Je te permets pas. Je marmonne, boudeur.

-Aller viens monsieur le râleur, on y va.

Scarlett me prend par le bras et m'entraîne dehors. Il commence à faire froid à Chicago. Les nuits sont plus fraîches et même si la brunette n'est pas du genre frileuse, elle se presse contre moi pour avoir plus chaud. Nous nous éloignons de l'hôtel où nous logeons cette nuit et traversons deux rues avant de trouver le club discothèque. ça à l'air grand et beaucoup de monde fait la queue pour pouvoir entrer. Scarlett me mène cependant directement au gars de la sécurité qui se tient devant l'entrée. Le type fait au moins deux mètres et est aussi baraqué que Vin Diesel. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas aussi cheaté que lui dans ses rôles sinon je peux vous dire adieu tout de suite.

-Il est avec moi. Lui dit Scarlett sans se démonter.

-Allez-y. Nous lance le type en faisant un signe de la tête vers l'entrée.

Alors Scarlett est une habituée hein ? Nous ne nous faisons pas prier en nous engouffrons à l'intérieur. Il fait d'un coup très chaud. Le club est bondé, l'alcool coule à flot, la musique est assourdissante et les jeux de lumières intenses. Dans un autre contexte j'aurai sans doute apprécié mais ce soir-là, je reste concentré sur notre objectif premier. Nous nous faufilons entre les gens, Scarlett scrutant des yeux les autres à la recherche de notre homme. Au bout d'un moment, elle me tire par le bras et m'entraîne dans un coin.

-Tu vois cet homme discuter avec trois autres à la table là-bas ? Celui en costard blanc... M'indique discrètement Scarlett.

Je jette un coup d'œil prudent et aperçoit notre cible quelques mètres plus loin. L'homme est grand et maigre, son visage auréolé d'une épaisse chevelure noire coiffée en épis. Il a des épaules larges malgré sa corpulence frêle et est plutôt élégant dans son costume blanc. Je peux détailler son visage lorsqu'il passe une main chargée de bagues dans ses cheveux en hochant la tête à ses invités. Ses yeux rehaussés de crayon noir lui donnent l'air d'un raton laveur et ses pupilles... comme celles d'un chat.

-Ses yeux... ! Je laisse échapper, choqué.

-Jaune doré, oui. Confirme Scarlett. Un sorcier. Il se dit Prophète...

-Pfff... un charlatan qui prétend lire l'avenir dans une boule de cristal tu veux dire ?

-Il est plus puissant que tu ne veux bien le croire Peter. Me souffle Scarlett.

Nous le voyons s'éloigner de ses convives après les avoir salué de la main et se dirige vers une autre pièce, disparaissant derrière un rideau rouge qui masque l'entrée.

-Va s'y. Il sera seul. M'informe la jeune femme en s'éclipsant.

-Oh-Oh-oh, minute. Où tu vas comme ça ? Je demande en l'attrapant pour la ramener à moi avant qu'elle ne se fasse la malle -c'est que je commence à la connaître la miss, elle a tendance à fuir lâchement quand la situation commence à devenir délicate.

-Je ne peux pas venir avec toi. M'avoue-t-elle alors, comme si ça coulait de source.

-Oh que si tu vas m'accompagner, tu ne vas pas me laisser en plan comme ça quand même. Je réplique. La promesse tu te rappelles ? Je t'aide, tu m'aides.

-J'ai fait ma part du marché. Siffle-t-elle mécontente. Ne m'y oblige pas s'il-te-plait. Elle ajoute, presque implorante en tirant sur son bras que je retiens toujours. Il pourrait me reconnaître... Et j'aurai des problèmes. J'ai déjà pris de gros risques en me montrant ici...

Je la fixe encore un instant cherchant dans ces yeux un quelconque mensonge mais n'y décèle rien que du stress et l'envie de se faire toute petite, telle une bête traquée.

-Très bien. Je cède finalement en la lâchant. Reste pas loin et ne te fais pas voir.

Elle semble se détendre légèrement et acquiesce. Je pose une main par un réflexe inconscient au-dessus de sa hanche et la sens s'éloigner pendant que je jette un coup d'œil au loin et me retrouve soudain avec une touffe brune devant les yeux. Je suis surpris par le baiser qu'elle vient me donner mais le désir est plus fort et je viens l'approfondir en l'entourant de mes bras pour la rapprocher de moi, jusqu'à ce que nos deux corps se rencontrent. Je nous fais pivoter afin de nous retrouver dans le coin à l'abri des regards et je m'empare de ses lèvres avec envie, Scarlett me répondant tout aussi passionnément. Notre étreinte cesse malheureusement assez vite et elle s'écarte doucement, glissant d'entre mes bras, s'en échappant sans que je puisse l'en empêcher.

-Fais attention. Me souffle-t-elle sans quitter mon regard avant de faire volte-face et disparaître au milieu de la foule.

Je me retiens de vouloir la rattraper et m'éclaircis la gorge pour me redonner contenance. Après avoir réajusté ma veste d'un coup sec, je me dirige d'un pas assuré là où se trouve le "prophète sorcier". J'écarte un pan du rideau et pénètre dans la pièce pour y découvrir une véritable débauche de couleurs : des murs mauves, des rideaux en velours orangés masquant les fenêtres, une moquette grise recouvrant le sol, un fauteuil en cuir noir dans le fond et une table recouverte d'un drap rouge bordeaux au centre. L'homme se tourne vers moi, avec un air surpris non feint, ne s'attendant probablement pas à ce qu'un inconnu entre sans y être invité.

-Charmant. Je lance en regardant la décoration. J'imagine que ça rapporte d'être le Grand Sorcier de Chicago ?

-ça paie, oui. Répond-il avec un sourire, un verre d'alcool à la main. Mais pas des masses. Juste de quoi vivre.

-Plutôt pas mal. Je fais remarquer en m'avançant de quelques pas en admirant les bibelots aux quatre coins de la pièce. Je suis James Urban. Je me présente comme il attend que je décline mon identité.

-Eh bien, James Urban... Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir invité.

-Disons que je ne suis pas venu pour la fête... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je dis, rentrant dans un rôle très professionnel, celui du client venant quérir ses services.

-Éclairez-moi donc. Lance l'homme à qui j'ai piqué sa curiosité.

-Vous êtes apparemment doué pour retrouver des gens... Je glisse en venant poser une main sur la table derrière laquelle il se tient.

-Ce sont les gens qui viennent à moi. La preuve. Vous êtes ici-même en ce moment, comme tous les autres avant vous en quête de réponses, et vous vous attendez tous à ce que je vous indique le chemin à suivre, pour retrouver une moitié d'âme, une personne que l'on a perdu de vue, un objet précieux disparu-... Mais vous James, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? M'interroge le sorcier en m'examinant de ses yeux de chat perçants.

 _Malia_. C'est à elle que je devrais être en train de penser. Et pourtant, mes pensées sont toutes tournées vers autre chose et cet homme vient juste de le déceler. J'en oublie de respirer, me sentant mis à nu. Comment peut-il deviner ça juste en un coup d'œil ?

-Comment ça ? Vous insinuez que je cherche quelqu'un de différent des autres ?

-Ce n'est pas quelqu'un que vous cherchez. Confirme-t-il. Ce _quelqu'un_ , vous l'avez déjà trouvé. Non, c'est _quelque chose_ d'autre...

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais s'est finalement abstenu et a posé son verre sur la table avant de se frotter les mains. Il est vrai que je viens juste de retrouver Sumiko... Serait-il possible qu'il parle d'elle ?

-Eh bien, vous êtes venu pour connaître l'avenir n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que les cartes nous le diront.

Ah, des cartes... Manquait plus que ce sorcier-prophète de pacotille soit cartomancien. Il faut que je dise à Scarlett de mieux se renseigner. Le sorcier ouvre les paumes devant lui pour me faire signe de prendre place sur le siège en face de lui. Je m'assois pendant qu'il sort un jeu de cartes de tarot pour le poser au centre de la table.

Je me sens assez nerveux. Je ne crois pourtant pas du tout en ces histoires de médium et de prédictions sur le futur mais je dois avouer que je me demande quand même ce que je vais découvrir...

-Nous allons faire simple. Cinq cartes. Cinq "réponses" à la question que tu te poses. Garde-la bien en tête et...Choisis tes cartes. Me propose-t-il avec familiarité en étalant le jeu devant moi.

Un tirage en croix pour une question précise. Je cherche, je me remue les méninges pour trouver la bonne question à poser mais il m'est impossible de la garder en tête, tant d'autres me viennent à l'esprit. Tout s'emmêle et je tire les cartes, plus au hasard que par attirance. Une fois cela fait, le cartomancien retourne aussitôt les trois premières cartes, observe le jeu en fronçant les sourcils de concentration et en joignant ses deux mains pour poser son menton dessus.

-Bien, alors... la première carte représente ce qui joue en ta faveur et la seconde, ce qui s'y oppose.

Je baisse les yeux pour étudier les images. Est représenté sur la première un jeune homme sollicité par deux femmes, avec un cupidon au-dessus de sa tête. Sur la seconde, je devine de dessiné une lune bleue au visage ne me rassurant guère et sur la troisième, ce que je suppose être une reine. _J'ai oublié ma question._

-L'Amoureux. M'annonce l'homme en levant son regard perçant vers moi. Il annonce la faiblesse et l'épreuve. Il peut signifier la nécessité de faire un choix ou bien indiquer une rencontre amoureuse... M'informe-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Sourire qu'il perd aussitôt pour prendre un air sérieux et grave en pointant du doigt la seconde carte.

-Mais celle-ci... Celle-ci annonce une situation peu claire, des illusions. Me souffle-t-il d'une voix traînante, de façon si peu rassurante que je déglutis. La Lune est l'astre de la nuit. Elle sait être réconfortante à ses heures, mais aussi angoissante à d'autres. Il s'agit donc d'une carte ambivalente. Dans son aspect positif, elle met en exergue la chaleur du foyer, la douceur des souvenirs et l'attachement aux valeurs du passé. Dans le domaine affectif, elle incarne la famille. Mais... Je peux t'assurer ici qu'elle incarne son aspect le plus négatif : la Lune représente la nostalgie, le crépuscule, le déclin, la tristesse et la solitude. Elle réclame de ne pas dépasser les limites de l'imaginaire pour ne pas tomber dans l'illusion et le mensonge... Une période obscure avec dépression t'attends.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, sérieusement ? C'est putain de glauque._

-Ensuite, continue-t-il avec un air un peu moins sombre. Cette carte juge la situation présente et donne un conseil par rapport à l'attitude à adopter ou bien annonce ce qui va arriver très prochainement si tu ne passes pas à l'action. L'Impératrice. Hmm... Tu vas recevoir un courrier ou une nouvelle, d'un fait heureux ou non.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? C'est censé répondre à la question que je me pose ? Je demande, vraiment sceptique.

L'homme lève les yeux vers moi et me regarde sans prononcer un mot. Je me redresse sur mon siège, la gorge nouée et la respiration courte, le stress montant d'un cran. Il reste encore deux cartes.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je crains le pire ?_

-La quatrième et avant-dernière carte donne la réponse. Dit-il pour répondre à ma question. Le résultat possible ou l'indication de la solution à ta question... Ou à ton problème. Suggère le brun.

Il me lance un regard comme pour me demander silencieusement si je suis prêt puis il soulève la carte pour la retourner. ...

Le _**Diable**_.

Mon cœur s'arrête brusquement de battre. Pour tout autre personne cette carte peut simplement représenter les pêchers, la tromperie, l'adultère, l'égoïsme... Mais dans mon cas, elle représente purement et simplement le Diable... L'ange déchu par excellence, celui qui veut récupérer ses ailes afin de se venger de ses frères et des humains. Celui-là même qui veut accomplir ses sombres desseins en utilisant Malia...

-Cela n'annonce décidément rien de bon... Lance le cartomancien, une lueur dans les yeux, vraiment intrigué par le destin dévoilé par les cartes.

 _Lucifer est la clef de cette histoire._

-Et enfin, la dernière carte... Déclare le brun.

La synthèse et la tonalité du tirage allait être donné par cette carte... Les yeux assombris par ces terribles nouvelles, je contemple avec effroi la carte se retourner. L'atmosphère est étouffante et le suspense intenable...

La **Maison de Dieu**.

Même le cartomancien en perd son souffle. Elle est tombée comme le dernier coup de marteau frappant contre le socle lorsque le juge rend sa sentence; La carte la plus négative du tarot. Elle représente le châtiment divin : deux personnes tombent d'une tour dont le sommet reçoit un coup de foudre...

Chaos, Destruction, Crise, Remise en question, Avertissement...

L'avenir s'annonce terriblement sombre... Quelque chose de vraiment grave et mauvais approche. Nul doute que Lucifer a quelque chose à voir avec ça.

-Voilà qui semble intéressant. Fait le sorcier les yeux brillants, en se grattant le menton pensivement.

Je ricane en secouant la tête.

 _C'était quoi ma question déjà ?_

-ça ne m'éclaire guère sur ce que je-

-En effet, tu sembles perdu. Il m'interrompt. La question que tu te poses n'a pas de réponse, parce que tu ne sais pas quelle question poser n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce que tu _te cherches toi_. Tu n'arrives pas à te _focaliser_ sur toi-même alors tu te focalises sur les autres.

-Woh. C'est profond ce que vous dites... Je lâche.

C'est qu'il commence à me perturber ce type ! Il vient exactement de me dire à quoi je pense. _Qui je suis et d'où je viens ?_

-Les cartes mon ami, elles ne mentent jamais. M'assure-t-il en riant et en se levant pour se servir un nouveau verre d'alcool.

-Vous croyez vraiment que tout ceci va se réaliser ? Que je vais atteindre mon but ? Je l'interroge, encore un peu perplexe.

-A toi de me le dire. Répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Peut-être a-t-il raison. Si les cartes disent vrai, je n'ai plus qu'à suivre mon instinct, c'est-à-dire retrouver Malia et stopper Lucifer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. S'il est la réponse à tous mes problèmes, alors je pourrai découvrir qui je suis en même temps. Il n'y a plus qu'à trouver la piste qui me mènera jusqu'à lui. Je me lève à mon tour, bien décidé à me remettre au travail.

-C'est ce que je vais découvrir...

Je fais un salut de la tête et m'éloigne pour quitter la pièce.

-Une seconde jeune ami... Nous avons oublié de parler paiement, je crois.

Je me stoppe et ferme les yeux en venant me pincer l'arête du nez. J'ai effectivement oublié ce léger détail. Ce qui est assez gênant car je n'ai pas un rond sur moi étant donné que j'ai oublié de mettre mon portefeuille dans ces nouveaux vêtements. _Merci Scarlett..._ Je me tourne à nouveau vers le sorcier.

-Justement, à ce propos, peut-être pourrions nous... Négocier ? Je tente.

Le brun se fend d'un sourire amusé.

-J'ai une bien meilleure idée.

Il lève le bras et claque des doigts. A ce moment là, le rideau d'entrée s'écarte pour laisser passer deux gardes de sécurité entourant Scarlett et tenant fermement chacun un bras pour la traîner jusqu'à nous. Je fronce les sourcils. Plusieurs suppositions défilent dans ma tête et j'oscille entre colère et inquiétude. _Scarlett m'a finalement vendu ? J'aurai dû me méfier d'elle ? Je me suis laissé bêtement manipulé par la sorcière qui avait déjà tout manigancé pour me mener jusqu'à son acolyte ? Ou alors c'est elle que compte marchander le cartomancien ? Il veut Scarlett comme paiement ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire bon sang ?!_

-Peter... Geint la jeune femme avec un regard désolé, n'ayant plus aucun moyen de s'échapper.

-Oh, voilà une bien belle surprise. S'étonne le sorcier en voyant la jeune femme. Scarlett. Tu m'as amené une bien beau prix pour te faire pardonner. Susurre-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- _Comment ?_ Je grogne, ne comprenant pas que c'est moi qu'il désigne comme le "bien beau prix".

-Je ne suis pas revenue pour vous servir... Siffle la jeune femme en serrant les dents, le regard noir.

-Oh vraiment ? Quel dommage, une si jolie jeune pousse comme toi. Il se pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreille. Tu leur manques tu sais ? Ils n'attendent que ton retour...

Scarlett tourna la tête de l'autre côté en se pinçant les lèvres, ne voulant pas entendre ça. Elle ne voulait clairement plus retourner auprès de ces sorciers et sorcières fous et meurtriers.

-Enfin, tant pis. J'ai quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant aujourd'hui. Il lance joyeusement en me jetant un coup d'œil.

-Assez ! J'aboie en repoussant le sorcier d'une main et lui faisant maintenant face. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie tout ça ?! Scarlett n'est pas ton jouet, ni le jouet de personne ! Elle ne sera pas utilisée comme argent. Je crache en le secouant par le col.

Le brun éclate de rire.

-Tu n'as rien compris ! Ahah ! Ce n'est pas elle le paiement _, mais toi_. Il fait en me désignant du doigt.

Je ne comprends plus rien en effet, fronçant les sourcils et grimaçant.

-Désolé, les démons paient mieux. Ici, c'est la loi du marché. Et crois-moi, ils sont prêts à payer cher pour mettre la main sur vous.

J'écarquille les yeux de stupéfaction, ne m'attendant pas à ça. Pourquoi diable ont-ils mis ma tête à prix ? J'ai seulement tué une demi-douzaine des leurs, ça compte pas ça, si ?

-Tu es à la solde des démons ?

-L'âme humaine est une denrée précieuse, j'ai perdu pas mal d'année de vie sur Terre en pactisant avec un démon des croisements, c'était idiot je l'admets. Mais j'en ai regagné le tiers en leur vendant un des vôtres, un Nephilim qui est venu ici comme toi, à la recherche de réponses et qui voulait tirer les cartes. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu en étais un aussi... En voyant les deux dernières cartes. Tu as tiré les même que lui. Les démons disaient donc vrai, la Prophétie est en train de se réaliser.

 _Un des Nephilim s'est fait avoir par ce type et les démons ont réussis à lui mettre la main dessus ?! Quel rapport avec une prophétie ?_

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque prophétie ! Je m'emporte, les nerfs en pelote.

-Tu fais parti d'un tout, Peter ! M'explique le sorcier avec un sourire goguenard.

Il n'a toutefois pas le loisir de m'en dire plus. Un grand _BONG!_ résonne et le visage du sorcier se fige avant que tout son corps bascule vers l'avant et s'écrase au sol. Mon regard en rencontre un autre lorsque le sorcier tombe à terre K.O., révélant son agresseur qui était caché dans son dos, figé dans une position d'attaque, un bouclier métallique rouge et bleu avec une étoile en son centre, celui-là même de... Captain America, en main en guise d'arme... _SERIEUSEMENT ?!_ L'homme n'est pas très grand, vêtu d'une longue cape bleu nuit, la capuche rabattue sur sa tête cachant ses cheveux noirs et la moitié de son visage; bien que je puisse clairement le voir, étant plus près de lui que les autres. Il a de beaux traits asiatiques et doit avoir à peine trente ans. Soudain, il se penche et donne deux grands coups de bouclier supplémentaires au sorcier dans les vapes avant de se redresser et nous regarder en prenant un air navré.

-Bordel, mais t'as mangé un nem au lion ou quoi ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher sidéré, au milieu du silence plat qui s'est abattu dans la pièce.

Puis comme revenant à la réalité, les deux mecs de la sécurité bondissent pour venger leur patron et Scarlett en profite pour attraper le poignard qu'elle cachait dans sa botte, enfonçant la lame dans la cuisse du premier. Celui-ci hurle de douleur et s'effondre puis Scarlett repousse le deuxième en prononçant une formule dans une langue qui m'est inconnue. Le grand baraqué (Vin Diesel bis, pour les fans) se retrouve propulsé instantanément contre le mur et l'asiatique lui balance le bouclier de Captain America-qui servait de décoration à la base, accrochée à un des murs de la pièce- en pleine tête pour l'assommer. Bouches bées, la brune et moi-même nous tournons vers le jeune homme pour le dévisager.

-Suivez-moi. Exige-t-il. Avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance et qu _ **'ils**_ rappliquent.

-Heu... Bien reçu... Capitaine Anemrica ? Je lâche bêtement, abasourdi.

J'entraîne Scarlett à ma suite et nous pressons le pas pour suivre le petit asiatique qui a déjà quitté la pièce. Nous traversons rapidement le club, poussant les gens sur notre chemin et sortons enfin à l'air libre.

-Hey ! Hey hey ! Attends ! Je crie à l'asiatique qui s'en va sans nous attendre.

Celui-ci fait volte face et nous dévisage tous les deux.

-Ce type était censé être un sorcier puissant et toi tu arrives et tu le mets K.O. en moins de deux secondes, avec le bouclier de Captain America en plus. Qui es-tu ?

L'asiatique-ninja-super-héros réduit la distance qui nous sépare en quelques enjambées et abaisse sa capuche pour révéler son visage. -Ah, c'est pas du tout Steve Rogers, zut.

-Ce type se faisait passer pour moi. Il répond. Et il m'énervait à pas vouloir se taire. Ajoute-t-il pour justifier ses actes.

-Quoi ? C'est toi le "Grand Sorcier de Chicago" ?

L'homme roule des yeux et secoue la tête, visiblement offensé.

-Ce type n'est qu'un imposteur . Je ne suis pas sorcier, je suis Prophète. Et mon nom est Kevin Tran.

* * *

 **Kevin is back ! J'espère que son apparition vous aura fait plaisir.**

 **J'espère pouvoir introduire d'autres personnages secondaires de la série tout le long de cette fanfiction. (Les principaux aussi bien sûr, mais ça, c'est déjà prévu).**

 **Merci Peter pour ses références à :**

 **- _Captain America_ alias _Steve Rogers_.**

 **-Mais aussi à ce cher acteur (cheaté) nommé _Vin Diesel_.**

 **Le week-end prochain, on retrouve donc Kevin, Peter et Scarlett pour les explications sur cette fameuse Prophétie dans : Changement de Plans (II). _Going Back To Town_**


	22. 20 Going Back To Town

**Bonjour & Bonsoir,**

 **Nous voici à peu de choses près à la moitié de cette fanfiction. Les recherches avancent, les personnages de SPN font leur apparition, les révélations arrivent et d'autres surprises vont se joindre à la partie.**

 **Je vous remercie de votre fidélité. Vos théories me font sourire. Les futurs événements vous surprendra peut-être selon vos suppositions. Mais je vous laisse découvrir ! Bonne lecture.**

 **POV :** Peter.

 **Music :** Amir - J'ai cherché / Lift Me Up - Moby.

* * *

 **Changement de Plans (II)** **.** _ **Going Back To Town**_

-Ce type n'est qu'un imposteur. Je ne suis pas sorcier, je suis Prophète. _Et mon nom est Kevin Tran._

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? Demande Scarlett à ma place, perdue.

-Il s'est peut-être fait une réputation chez les sorciers mais croyez-moi, dès que les démons s'apercevront qu'il n'a pas réussi à te berner et lui mettront la main dessus... Cette pourriture finira ses jours en Enfers. ça lui apprendra à être à la solde de ces-

Woh. Je ne sais pas ce que les démons lui ont fait, mais ce Kevin à l'air d'être très remonté contre eux.

-Attends ! Je comprends rien là ! Pourquoi les démons en ont après moi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de la personne que ce type à piéger ? Je l'interroge comme il avait l'air d'en savoir plus.

-Tu es l'un d'entre eux, pas vrai ? Un des Nephilim. Il précise en voyant à mon air que je ne le suis pas. Nom d'une tablette, alors tout s'explique ! Il s'exclame, ce qui nous surprend Scarlett et moi. Il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement, c'est très important. C'est au sujet de la Prophétie.

-Le sorcier a parlé d'une prophétie lui aussi.

-Justement, cette Prophétie, c'est moi qui l'ai annoncé. Et par un concours de circonstances fâcheuses, beaucoup de personnes sont au courant... Mais peut-importe, si tu es là aujourd'hui c'est que ça commence. Il faut que tu l'écoutes, il en va de ta survie et celle des autres... Déclare-t-il très sérieusement avec empressement, le visage grave tout en jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques récurrents vers le club.

J'ai des tas de questions à lui poser mais il les balaye de la main rapidement lorsque je commence à l'interroger.

-On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, il ne faut pas rester ici car si ce sorcier de malheur à fait appel à Crowley -le roi des Enfers- alors les démons sous ses ordres ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer ici et ni vous ni moi n'avons envie de nous retrouver avec eux sur le dos, je vous le garantie. Alors écoutes-moi bien :

 _ **"**_ _La Protection se brise, le Lien se renforce. Passé et Présent se mélangent pour rétablir la vérité, Lumière et Obscurité s'en mêlent et s'affrontent pour le pouvoir. L'unité est la force mais Un seul du pouvoir des Six compte vraiment et_ _ **à l'aube de son énième anniversaire, le Nephilim engendré par l'un des quatre grands deviendra le plus puissant et sera amené à détruire le monde ou le sauver."**_

-ça n'a strictement aucun sens ! Je lâche. Tu peux pas être un peu plus précis là ?!

Je peux bien comprendre la gravité de la situation avec la dernière phrase mais rien de tout ça ne me parle. Qui est concerné d'abord ? C'est beaucoup trop vague bon sang !

-Je suis désolé, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

L'asiatique sursaute presque et nous fait signe de nous approcher et de nous cacher dans une ruelle adjacente plus sombre pour ne pas être vu par les démons qui sont apparemment déjà sur place. Il jette un coup d'œil prudent vers le club pour vérifier qu'ils ne nous ont pas vu avant de se tourner vers nous.

-Il faut que vous déguerpissez d'ici au plus vite. Partez aussi loin que vous pouvez et ne revenez pas. Nous ordonne-t-il.

-Mais... Je commence avant de le voir rabattre sa capuche sur la tête.

-Retiens bien ce que je t'ai dit et bonne chance. J'espère que vous y arriverez...Sans détruire les trois quart de la planète je veux dire.

Il m'adresse un regard assez sombre, me faisant comprendre que l'heure est grave et que le sort de l'Humanité est entre mes mains et ne dépend que des agissements des Nephilim. En quatre mots : _ne te foire pas_.

-Et à propos des cartes... Elles disent vraie. Ajoute Kevin.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?

-Suis ton instinct comme tu l'as toujours fait.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé chercher alors ?! Répondez au moins à ça ! Je supplie presque.

-Tu le sais très bien. Va, va jusqu'à la cité des Anges Déchus. Là-bas tu trouveras des réponses.

Puis le Prophète s'éloigne dans la nuit, et disparaît telle une ombre au bout de la rue. Je sens Scarlett presser mon bras.

-Pete'...

Je me rends compte que je suis resté silencieux et immobile plusieurs secondes et me reprends rapidement avant de l'entraîner loin d'ici. Sur le chemin qui nous mène notre chambre d'hôtel, Scarlett essaie de suivre mon rythme en allongeant le pas et ne pipe mot, ayant eu son compte comme moi pour ce soir. Elle baisse la tête et croise les bras pour cacher le fait qu'elle tremble de froid mais je le vois quand même. Je ralentis le pas et retire mon manteau pour le poser sur ses épaules.

-Aller... Dépêchons-nous. Je souffle en passant mon bras par-dessus son épaule.

*o*o*o*o*

Je ferme la porte de la chambre derrière moi en lâchant un soupir. Cette journée est enfin terminée. Non, je parle trop vite. Je vois la brune fourrer ses affaires pèle-mêle dans son sac, comme pressée de partir, puis les miennes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je demande en la regardant faire des allers-retours dans la chambre et la salle-de-bain.

-Peter, cet homme a raison, on devrait l'écouter et partir au plus vite d'ici. On doit mettre de l'écart entre toi et ces démons.

Elle s'arrête deux secondes pour me fixer, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude alors que je fais quelques pas dans la pièce avec lassitude, les mains dans les poches.

-On peut très bien partir demain, je fais fatigué et n'ayant qu'une envie c'est de m'étaler sur ce matelas et dormir jusqu'au lendemain.

Mon regard est attiré par ce qui se passe au-dehors. Je plisse les yeux et jette un coup d'œil discret à la fenêtre en écartant légèrement le rideau. Là, deux étages plus bas, sur le parking, des hommes tournent autour de mon vieux pick-up. Je m'écarte de la fenêtre aussitôt après avoir compris ce qu'ils cherchaient.

-OK. On s'en va maintenant. Je lance en me précipitant vers Scarlett.

-Ils sont déjà là ?! Pete' ! On ne peut pas sortir du bâtiment sans qu'ils nous voient ! Nous sommes piégés ! Elle s'exclame comme je me dirige vers la porte.

-J'ai un autre moyen plus efficace princesse. J'annonce en fermant à double tour la porte.

J'attrape son sac et mon coffre avant de l'attirer tout contre moi, passant une main dans son dos pour la garder avec moi. J'affiche un petit sourire charmeur pour la rassurer comme Scarlett me lance un regard interloqué.

-Prête pour un petit vol ? Je fais, espiègle.

Sur ces mots, je concentre mon énergie et, devant les yeux ébahis de la sorcière, je déploie mes ailes d'ange dans mon dos. Elles prennent la place disponible dans la chambre, les plumes noires duveteuses de l'alula atteignant facilement le plafond tandis que les plus longues, les rémiges primaires, effleurent le sol. Ma Grâce frémit et s'agite en sentant la présence de démons. Ils arrivent. Ils sont peut-être même en train de monter les escaliers pour me trouver en ce moment même. Nul doute qu'ils ont dû me sentir, lorsque j'ai libéré ma Grâce. Mais il est trop tard.

-Je ne sais pas où on va atterrir. Je suis épuisé et je ne vais pas pouvoir nous porter aussi loin qu'on le voudrait. Alors accroches-toi bien.

Scarlett s'agrippe à mon tee-shirt et nous nous envolons au moment même où un des démons entre dans la chambre en défonçant la porte.

J'atterris lourdement sur le goudron, au milieu de la route en pleine nuit. Mes jambes flanchent et c'est le noir complet lorsque tout mon côté droit rencontre le bitume dur et froid.

*o*o*o*o*

Des ombres se meuvent sous mes yeux en se faisant de plus en plus indistinct et leurs murmures se font de plus en plus lointains comme je me réveille de mon rêve. J'ouvre les yeux et papillonne pour m'habituer à la lumière qui filtre à travers les stores. Je me redresse légèrement pour observer les lieux et devine dans la pénombre que je me trouve allongé, torse nu dans le lit d'un motel quelconque avec Scarlett à mes côtés. Hier me revient en mémoire enfin. J'ai pu nous faire atterrir dans l'Etat du Montana et je suis tombé inconscient sous l'épuisement, le voyage me vidant de mes forces. Scarlett a mystérieusement réussi à m'emmener jusqu'ici.

Je me lève sans bruit pour enfiler un tee-shirt propre qui traîne sur le dossier de la chaise tout en observant la jeune femme qui dort encore pendant que l'aube pointe dehors. Elle est étendue sur le ventre et remue doucement, son corps gracile s'emmêlant dans les couvertures. Ses belles boucles brunes retombent de part et d'autre de son visage et sa peau, légèrement plus foncée que la mienne est à croquer. Je m'arrache à ma contemplation puis mon regard tombe sur d'étranges symboles dessinés avec de la peinture noire sur les murs. C'est le propriétaire qui va être content s'il voit ça. Je me surprends à sourire. Ce sont des symboles de protection. Scarlett a dû les peindre pendant que je dormais pour se protéger elle, et peut-être pour me protéger moi. _Et si elle..._ -mais je n'ose formuler la fin de ma phrase, de peur de me tromper- _tenait vraiment à moi ?_

-Tu as dormi quarante-huit heures d'affilée. M'informe une voix. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais hiberner tout l'hiver, fainéant.

-Et moi qui croyais me réveiller au bras d'une jolie princesse aux petits soins pour moi... Mais il a fallu que ce soit Maléfique. Je lâche, dramatique en venant m'asseoir au bord du lit.

-Je peux te transformer en l'un des sept nain, tu sais ? Me menace-t-elle avec un regard vengeur en se redressant pour me faire face.

-Tu oserais ? Je demande, la défiant du regard.

Nous nous fixons quelques secondes avec un demi-sourire puis Scarlett se radoucit et vint m'embrasser, déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Étonnement bien pour quelqu'un qui a embrassé le bitume l'autre jour au soir. Je sors en jouant la carte "Dis un truc débile pour éviter les sujets plus délicats dont tu as très peu envie de ramener sur le tapis." Bravo mon vieux, quel lâche tu fais.

ça n'a cependant pas l'air de marcher car Scarlett m'examine comme si elle cherchait une blessure que j'aurai cachée ou... autre chose.

-Tes...tes ailes... Souffle-t-elle alors. Tu ne me les avais jamais montrées avant...

Sa question me prend au dépourvu et je m'arrête un instant de jouer avec ses boucles brunes pour la contempler. C'est en voyant son visage tout à fait sérieux que je comprends que cette question la démange déjà depuis longtemps. Je ferme alors les yeux, réfléchissant à mes prochaines paroles.

-Je ne les montre à personne... et les sors peu souvent...

-Est-ce que je peux les voir ? Demande-t-elle timidement, comme si c'était quelque chose d'intime, ce qui n'est peut-être pas faux d'ailleurs.

Ses mains douces sur mon torse, son souffle chaud au creux de mon cou, son parfum entêtant... _"_ _Fuc'king Witchies !_ _"_ Hurle une voix dans ma tête. _"Ne te laisse pas berner. Donnes lui une seule chance et elle te tuera !"_ Je chasse Maître Gregory de mon esprit. J'ai confiance en Scarlett . _"A tort."_ Me sermonne la voix.

Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux c'est pour me perdre dans l'immensité de ses prunelles émerveillées. C'est comme l'impression d'être mis à nu et que, d'un seul regard, la jeune femme puisse connaître tous mes secrets et tout ce que je tente d'oublier...

Dans mon dos, mes ailes s'étirent doucement de toute leur longueur. Scarlett, le souffle coupé avance une main et effleure les plumes. J'attrape son poignet brusquement comme je sens un frisson traverser mon corps et trouve cela totalement terrifiant, mais également follement excitant. Elle regrette probablement son geste non autorisé car elle veut rétracter sa main mais je l'en empêche. Je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres se retrousser et affiche un petit sourire pour la rassurer et, grâce à la teinte un peu plus sombre qui a revêtu les yeux de la brune, je remarque qu'elle n'est pas insensible à cette vue et qu'elle m'étudie avidement.

A son plus grand regret et le mien, mon téléphone posé sur la commode à l'autre bout de la pièce se met à vibrer.

Je déglutis quand la phrase prononcée par le sorcier me revient brutalement en mémoire.

 _"Tu vas recevoir un courrier ou une nouvelle, d'un fait heureux ou non."_

Le moment de vérité est-il venu ?

*o*o*[POV WILL]*o*o*

 _Quelque part, au Texas..._

J'ouvre les yeux quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il fait nuit. J'observe le plafond quelques instants avant de ramener ma main au-dessus de ma tête pour enlever la serviette tiède posée sur mon front.

-La fièvre est redescendue. Me souffle une voix au coin de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Tu es peut-être tiré d'affaire, finalement.

Je devine sans peine la silhouette de Matt, assit en face de moi, à l'autre bout du vieux lit où je suis allongé.

-Est-ce que… hrm, je m'éclaircis la gorge, pas très sûr de moi. Tu crois que c'est fini ?

-C'était pas si grave t'inquiète. T'as juste failli y passer mais t'es en un seul morceau veinard. Le pire est passé mais n'en fait pas trop, t'es prévenu maintenant. Me conseille-t-il simplement.

-Rassurant. Je siffle entre mes dents, sarcastique.

Je me redresse prudemment et soupire. _Merde_. Je me laissais vraiment aller ces derniers temps, perdant totalement le contrôle de moi-même. Je m'efforce de respirer calmement en vérifiant que mes muscles répondent bien à mes ordres. Plus de mal de tête ni de douleurs musculaires, bien.

-J'imagine qu'on va pouvoir y aller. Prêt à bouger ?

-Et comment. Je lui réponds, soulagé par cette décision que j'attends depuis quatre jours.

Nous plions bagages et à l'aube nous quittons les lieux. On doit faire la route à pied, au moins jusqu'à la première ville où nous pourrons trouver un transport. Matt porte nos coffres sur son dos, dans un sac trouvé dans la vieille baraque. Le voyage se fait d'abord silencieusement. Je me concentre sur le rythme de marche, ménageant mes forces. Puis, finalement, j'ouvre la bouche pour engager la conversation.

-Hey, matte un peu ça, la civilisation est en vue. On va pouvoir se trouver une voiture et retourner à Chicago. M'interrompt le blond alors que j'allais me lancer.

Je fronce les sourcils et le rattrape comme il presse le pas.

-Oh ! Attends une seconde, Chicago ? Tu veux retourner à Chicago ?! Non, non, mauvais plan, il faut qu'on retrouve Peter ! On ne peut pas se permettre de traîner Matt !

-Non je ne crois pas non. C'est Chicago, point. Annonce-t-il, catégorique.

Je l'attrape par l'épaule pour l'arrêter et me mets face à lui.

-Je crois que tu ne comprends pas la gravité de la situation là ! Je m'exclame, en colère. Il y a cette fille, Malia, qui est en grand danger, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'il faut qu'on la retrouve, c'est très important ! C'est pourquoi il faut qu'on rejoigne Peter au plus vite ! J'explique expressément.

Matt m'écoute en me regardant de haut avec ses yeux bleu glace, le regard dur et inflexible.

-Oh mais je sais très bien dans quelle merde on est au contraire. C'est toi qui ne te rends pas très bien compte de ce qui se passe. Me rétorque-t-il froidement, en me fixant dans les yeux. On a des démons à nos trousses et crois-moi, ils ne sont pas prêts de nous lâcher, ça non ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on retourne fissa à Chicago. Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à retrouver ton pote, je ne te retiens pas, va s'y ! Claque-t-il en levant le bras pour pointer du doigt une direction.

-Non… il est hors de question qu'on se sépare. Je fais, catégorique sur ce point.

Je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser partir. Nous sommes liés, de part ces coffres et du fait que nous sommes Nephilim.

-Alors je t'écoute. Lâche le blond en croisant les bras et haussant les épaules. Où est ce Peter ?

-Je-…

 _Merde. Il vient de marquer un point._

-Je ne sais pas… Je souffle en baissant les yeux.

Matt ricane.

-Tu ne sais même pas où il est, tu n'as aucun moyen de le joindre et tu veux le retrouver ? Mec, à moins que tu ne sois doté de télépathie tu risques de chercher longtemps. Se moque-t-il.

-ça va ! Je grogne. Ça ne change rien au fait que Malia est en danger et que j'ai besoin de ton aide pour la retrouver.

Matt s'arrête soudainement de rire et me regarde avec un air grave.

-Bien sûr que tu as besoin de moi pour la retrouver. C'est de ta faute tout ça, tu vas devoir réparer un minimum tes conneries et pour ça tu comptes sur ma pomme.

- _Ma_ faute ? Je fais, offusqué.

-Oui _ta_ faute ! Si toi et ton petit copain, Pitre...Peta ou quelque soit son nom, si vous ne vous étiez pas rapprochés et n'auriez pas foutu votre bordel, Malia serait encore à Madison en train d'étudier tranquillement à l'heure qu'il est !

-Attends, tu la connais… ?! Je m'exclame les yeux gros comme des soucoupes sous le choc.

-Evidemment ! Il fallait bien que l'un d'entre nous veille sur elle ! Il vitupère en me bousculant pour continuer sa route.

Je m'empresse de le suivre, voulant en savoir plus.

-En vous retrouvant tout deux, vous avez fragilisé le lien de protection. Explique Matt. C'était notre cape d'invisibilité contre les démons et vous l'avez foutu en l'air. Il suffisait pourtant de rester assez éloignés les uns des autres, c'était pas si compliqué si ?! Il lance en me foudroyant du regard. Maintenant cette pauvre gamine a disparu et je n'ai rien pu faire pour... pour la protéger... Il avoue en grinçant des dents et en serrant les poings sous l'impuissance.

-Tu n'as pas pu parce que les démons t'ont eu aussi c'est ça ? Pourquoi t'ont-ils enfermés ? Comment tu t'es fait avoir en fait, toi qui possède une super force ?

-A cause d'un connard de sorcier. Le sale type m'a vendu. Il travaillait pour les démons...

Ah... Il était tombé dans le panneau. Mieux vaut ne pas insister sur ce sujet qui le met déjà sur les nerfs et le fait se sentir responsable d'une quelconque façon.

-C'est quoi ce lien de protection ? Et quand tu dis "nous", tu parles des Nephilim ? Tu sais qui sont les autres ?

Je me rappelle de ce démon chez Oncle Jo faisant référence aux " _quatre autres à trouver_ ".

-Je te l'ai dit, ça nous permettait de rester caché aux yeux de ceux qui veulent notre peau. On est plus puissant et plus dangereux que tu ne le crois. Et non, je ne sais fichtrement pas qui sont les autres emplumés. Je veux des réponses autant que toi je te signale. Et c'est pas en restant ici qu'on va trouver. On file à Chicago que je règle son compte à ce sorcier de malheur. Il va voir lequel des démons ou moi est le pire.

Je rêve ma parole, ce type veut juste retourner en ville histoire de se venger, en donnant quelques coups de poings. Le même lien lie Matt et moi à Malia. Il ne semble pas savoir pourquoi il a envie tout comme moi de protéger cette fille. Et pourtant... Pourtant, j'ai comme l'impression que ce Matt a l'air d'en _connaître plus_ que quiconque… C'est pour cette raison que je décide de le suivre.

*o*o*o*o*

-Allô ?

-Pete' ? C'est moi. C'est Will.

Un silence. Mon interlocuteur semble s'être arrêté de respirer. J'appelle depuis une cabine téléphonique. Heureusement que j'ai retenu le numéro de portable de Peter.

-Will ?! BON SANG, C'est vraiment toi ?! Lâche soudainement Peter. Ca fait deux, _deux_ f'cking semaines que j'essaie de te joindre ! Mais qu'est-ce' t'a foutu ?! Pourquoi tu répondais pas ?! Tu vas bien au moins ?!

-Calme, Pete', Calme. Je le rassure, non sans un sourire. Je reconnais bien la Peter. Je vais bien. Ca me fait plaisir de t'entendre...

-Tu as réussi à retrouver ton coffre alors ? Il me demande, plus patient.

-Oui, mais... J'ai eu quelques complications, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu te joindre plus tôt. Arrivé au Wyoming, j'ai... des démons étaient là.

-Des démons ?! S'écrie Peter, alarmé.

-C'est une longue histoire Pete' et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je le coupe, avant qu'il ne recommence à poser trente-six mille questions et ne s'inquiète pour rien. Ils m'ont emmené dans un de leurs repères et m'ont enfermé. -Je lui explique rapidement mon kidnapping, la vision ou pressentiment que j'ai eu sur Malia qui est en danger et surtout à propos de Matt-. Mais en fait, grâce à ça j'ai pu retrouver l'un des nôtres. Un Nephilim, Pete' ! On a réussi à s'enfuir tous les deux. Et je pense qu'il peut nous aider à retrouver Malia.

-Sérieux ? Ah... Justement, j'ai des nouvelles de mon côté moi aussi. En parlant de Malia... Elle bien a été enlevée... Et tu ne vas pas le croire.

- _Comment ?!_ Je lâche en serrant le combiné entre mes doigts, le cœur battant. _Qui ?_

-Le _Diable,_ en personne.

Je reste muet de stupeur , osant à peine y croire. Pourtant à ce stade, cela ne me semble ni impossible ni même improbable. Ma vie est devenue tellement étrange.

-Hier j'ai rencontré un prophète et il m'a annoncé une prophétie. C'est vraiment mauvais Will. Je crois que ça concerne Malia. Il a dit " _A l'aube de son énième anniversaire, le Nephilim engendré par l'un des quatre grands deviendra le plus puissant et sera amené à détruire le monde ou le sauver."_ Si Lucifer l'utilise pour je ne sais quel sombre dessein, ce sera la fin... Il faut qu'on l'en empêche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-...Will ? Il relance comme je suis resté silencieux.

-C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais _..._ Je souffle, en me massant les tempes, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir été frappé de plein fouet par la force de cette révélation. Matt m'aurait donné une claque que ça m'aurait fait le même effet.

Je me repasse en boucle la prophétie, pour essayer d'en comprendre le sens.

-Tu es où là ? Me demande Peter.

-Au Texas.

-Il faut qu'on se retrouve au plus vite- Commence le brun avant que Matt ne me hurle de me dêpecher. Il a reussi à nous dénicher -ou voler ? Avec lui, je m'attends à tout- une voiture et les démons ne sont pas loin.

-Merde, écoute, il faut que je te laisse, je me dirige vers Chicago, je te recontacte dès que je peux.

-Chica-Quoi ?! NON Will, ne va surtout pas à Chicag-

Je raccroche avant d'entendre la fin de la phrase pour me précipiter dans la voiture. Matt démarre en trombe et nous quittons définitivement le Texas.

-Dis-moi Matt. Je demande sur la route.

-Hm ? Répond-t-il sans cesser de regarder la route.

-Est-ce que tu sais quelle est la date d'anniversaire de Malia ?

-Hmmm... En décembre je crois, le 15 ou le 16 . Pourquoi ?

Mon visage s'assombrit.

-Alors fonce. Il nous reste que très peu de temps...

 _Nous sommes en novembre, ce qui nous laisse seulement cinq semaines pour éviter que le pire ne se produise._

* * *

 **La Prophétie a été annoncée. Il faut que les garçons agissent vite. Lucifer est en marche, Malia risque d'être sacrifiée s'ils ne la sauvent pas. Et Crowley n'est pas bien loin non plus... Le temps presse.**

 **Un petit cadeau sur ce lien : http : _/ kami-wingschester . deviantart . com_ **

**Vous y trouverez quelques photomontages que j'ai réalisé pour la fanfiction.**

 _Abby est en danger..._

 _Peter prend de gros risques face à ses ennemis..._

 _Will et Matt prennent la route pour essayer de retrouver Malia..._

 _Mais y parviendront-ils à temps... ?_

On se retrouve le mois prochain (mi/fin août) pour la suite : **A la recherche du Diable (I)** **.** _ **The Devil Has White Wings.**_


	23. 21 The Devil Has White Wings

**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**

 **Quel plaisir de reposter après un mois d'absence. Je dois vous avouer, la reprise de l'écriture et aussi dure que la reprise au boulot. La première semaine est toujours celle qui pique le plus. (ça fait trois jours que je bataille pour finir mon chapitre 29, j'ai des idées mais pas pour les bons chapitres... Damn it.) j'espère vraiment reprendre de l'avance par rapport aux publications, cette marge me permettant de rectifier certains détails et surtout corriger si besoin.**

 **Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, je vais essayer de rester régulière dans mes publications, à hauteur d'un chapitre par semaine, posté le vendredi soir sauf si problème de réseau. (vive le déménagement où ça plante).**

 **Cette semaine donc, on retrouve Abby !**

 **POV :** Abby.

 **Musiques :** Things We Lost In FIire - Bastille / Alive -Sia.

* * *

 **A la recherche du Diable (I)** **.** _ **The Devil Has White Wings.**_

 _-C'est pas vrai... Dites-moi que c'est encore un des ces fichus cauchemars... Je gémis en me penchant au-dessus de Dorothy._

 _Tout autour de moi, les flammes. La chapelle a pris feu et le combat fait rage. Les bancs sont renversés, l'hôtel calciné, les vitraux brisés et les flammes grignotent tout ce qu'elles peuvent engloutir._

 _Ces hommes sont venus pour me tuer._

Quelques minutes plus tôt...

L'un des hommes me fait face et s'apprête à se ruer sur moi. je suis certaine, en lisant dans ses yeux que c'est moi qu'il cherchait. Je sens le danger et mon instinct me dicte de fuir. Je me suis mise à courir à travers la salle en criant à plein poumon à Ella, toujours en haut, de s'enfuir. Le poursuivant à mes trousses et la petite courant vite, elle pourrait facilement s'en sortir. La grande porte est bloquée. J'ai beau essayer de tirer dessus, il m'est impossible de l'ouvrir et l'homme s'approche de moi tranquillement, serein, avec un petit sourire sadique en coin. Je suis entre les mailles de son filet, une proie facile à piéger. Mais il est hors de question que je me rende sans me battre ! Je me retourne, dos à la porte et je tourne la tête à droite et à gauche à la recherche d'un quelconque objet qui pourrait me servir d'arme. Je longe le mur à gauche de l'entrée et me jette sur une planche en bois qui traîne dans un coin puis je fais volte face et crie à l'homme de ne pas m'approcher. Il ne m'écoute pas et continue d'avancer. Tant pis, s'il ne me laisse pas le choix, il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe. La peur a beau me coller à la peau, je me lance vers lui dans un cri de guerre, le menaçant de ma planche. Il s'arrête et alors que je ne plus qu'à un mètre de lui, il lève sa main vers moi et je sens alors une force invisible me repousser avec force. Je décolle du sol, et c'est comme si on m'arrachait la planche des mains car celle-ci s'envole plus loin avant que je ne sois violemment projetée contre le mur. Mon dos percute les pierres froides puis je tombe par terre, roulant sur le sol dans la douleur. Je me relève difficilement en m'appuyant sur les coudes et en m'aidant des bancs de l'église.

-Aïe... Alors tu veux jouer à ça... Je souffle, en lançant un regard haineux à l'homme.

Merde, qui est ce gars pour réussir à me jeter contre un mur sans me toucher ? Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs mais là, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Moi aussi, je peux faire _ça_...

-Approche encore, et je vais te faire manger la poussière ! Je lui lance avec mépris.

Il me répond avec un ricanement, ce qui me décide vraiment. D'un geste de la main je crée une flamme que je lui lance. Malheureusement cela n'a fonctionne pas vraiment, ayant mal visé, ma flamme atterrit sur le banc juste à côté de lui. Banc qui commence tout de suite à prendre feu.

-...Merde ! Je lâche.

L'homme s'éloigne du feu et commence à venir vers moi avant de se figer soudain, le visage grimaçant. Je hoquette quand je vois une tâche rouge s'étendre sur sa chemise, au niveau de sa poitrine et de la fumée noire sortir de sa bouche. Je fais quelques pas en arrière sous le choc alors que son corps sans vie s'écroule au sol à mes pieds. Dans son dos apparaît Ella, poignard sanglant en main. Je la fixe avec des yeux exorbité, complètement dépassée.

-Ella ! Va-t-en ! Je crie en me reprenant soudain quand un autre homme apparaissant de nulle part se précipite déjà sur elle.

Trop tard, il prend la petite par le col et l'envoie voler plus loin.

-NOOOON ! Je hurle, horrifiée sans pouvoir rien faire.

Les larmes brouillant ma vue, les tremblements dans les jambes, je ne sens pas les picotements le long de mes bras. J'ai pris feu et sous la colère et les flammes se propagent autour de moi.

-ABBY ! Crie une voix que je ne connais que trop et grâce à qui je reprends pied.

Dorothy. Dorothy est venue ! En m'apercevant que les flammes sur mon blouson vont grignoter mes cheveux je me débarasse du vêtement et le jette plus loin. Dorothy prononce une formule dans une langue que je ne connais pas qui empêche l'homme d'avancer et apparemment d'agir tout en sortant une bouteille de sa poche pour la lancer sur l'homme qui hurle de rage et se plie en deux, sa peau fumant sous l'effet de l'eau. Je me précipite vers Dorothy et elle vers moi puis elle m'attrape par la main.

-Vite, il faut partir ! Me lance-t-elle en m'entraînant vers la sortie.

Nous traversons l'église avant de nous stopper net en voyant d'autres hommes et femmes aux yeux noirs apparaître aux quatre coins de la salle.

-Mais c'est qui ces gens ?! Je demande.

-Ce ne sont pas des gens, mais des démons. M'informe Dorothy.

-Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

Nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de sortir. Les démons nous entourent et s'approchent déjà à grand pas, certains faisant voler les bancs qui s'écrasèrent sur les autres, alimentant le feu déjà important.

-On a pas le choix, il va falloir se battre ! Déclare Dorothy en sortant une dague de sous sa veste.

Sur ses mots, elle se jette à corps perdu dans la bataille. Je n'y crois pas une seconde ! Et Ella, que je croyais blessée voire pire, vient elle aussi en aide. Je dois donc moi aussi m'y mettre, utilisant mon don de pyrokinésie en essayant de le contrôler du mieux que je peux. Ils sont nombreux ! Et l'un d'eux réussit à me plaquer contre un mur par télékinésie pour ensuite venir m'étrangler. Je n'arrive pas à bouger et ses doigts se resserrent autour de ma gorge, me faisant manquer d'air. J'allais tomber dans l'inconscience quand une ombre surgit soudain et se jette sur le démon. Je tousse, essayant de reprendre mon souffle agenouillée par terre tout en tentant de voir qui s'attaque au démon. Celui-ci est au sol, en train de se démener pour se débarrasser du _loup_ au-dessus de lui qui essaie de le mordre. Un _loup_.

Un cri me fait toutefois tourner la tête et je me arrête de respirer en voyant Dorothy se faire poignarder dans le dos et tomber. Les bruits du combat tout autour de moi me semblent alors lointain tandis que je me relève dans un état second pour la rejoindre. Je me laisse tomber à genoux à côté d'elle et je relève sa tête.

-Dorothy... Dorothy... Je t'en prie ! J'appelle, les yeux emplis de larmes.

 _Non, non, non. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt ! Tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar..._

-Abby... laisse-t-elle échapper faiblement, utilisant mon vrai prénom. Il faut... Il faut que tu partes...

-Tu peux pas mourir, je te laisserai pas ! Je réplique en sanglotant alors que les autres continuent à se battre.

Tout autour de moi, les flammes. La chapelle a pris feu et le combat fait rage. Les bancs sont renversés, l'hôtel calciné, les vitraux brisés et les flammes grignotent tout ce qu'elles peuvent engloutir.

Ces hommes sont venus pour me tuer.

Mais tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Je croyais que Dorothy m'avait laissé tomber mais il n'en est rien. Elle vient de donner sa vie pour me protéger et je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule, pas continuer à vivre sans elle ! Je refuse de la voir se vider de son sang dans mes bras.

-Ta mère... C'était mon amie... Elle m'a demandé de te protéger... Tu dois rester forte, et ne pas utiliser...tes dons... dangereux...Ton père...trouver...

Ma lèvre tremble sous l'émotion.

-Ma mère ? Dorothy...? Dorothy ! Non !

Elle ne respire plus. Je panique ne sachant que faire quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Ella. Elle tient mon coffre sous son bras et me presse.

-Il faut partir. Fait-elle.

Je secoue la tête en retenant mes pleurs mais je sais qu'elle a raison, que je ne peux rien faire de plus. Délicatement j'allonge Dorothy et je me relève en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas craquer.

-Je te demande pardon, tout ça... c'est de ma faute. Je fais à Dorothy.

-Aller. M'encourage Ella en m'indiquant le chemin.

Nous prenons la fuite pendant que les démons ont le dos tournés, trop occupé par le loup qui les malmène. Nous courons à travers les bois, nous éloignant de plus en plus de l'Eglise qui flambe alors que les pompiers arrivent.

-Ella, qui c'était ? Je n'ai pas rêvé, il y avait bien un loup là-bas !

-De l'aide. Me répond la petite avant de s'arrêter un peu plus loin. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

Je profite de la halte pour reprendre mon souffle et fronce les sourcils. De l'aide ? Tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour moi mais j'avais une impression de déjà vu.

- _Qui_?

Un craquement dans les bois et des bruissements de feuilles dans les bosquets me fait relever la tête et je me redresse vivement, sur mes gardes. Un garçon apparaît de derrière les buissons et nous dévisage toutes les deux. Il est habillé simplement, d'un jeans et d'un tee-shirt blanc, laissant voir ses pectoraux, musclé mais sans trop non plus.

-Vous allez bien ? Demande-t-il en s'approchant mais en restant à distance respectueuse comme il voit que je me méfie.

-Tu es qui ? Je m'enquiers suspicieuse.

-Abby, c'est bien ça ? Me fait le jeune homme aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux châtains coupé en brosse. Ravi de te rencontrer enfin. Je suis Rick. Ou BadWolf, si tu préfères.

-C'est une blague ?! Je m'exclame, après un long moment de silence.

-Ecoute, je sais que tu veux sûrement avoir des réponses mais d'abord, il faut qu'on s'éloigne d'ici. Il annonce en levant les bras en signe d'apaisement et pour que je le laisse approcher et me montrer qu'il ne me veut pas de mal. Ella et moi, nous pouvons t'amener à l'abri, dans un endroit où on sera en sécurité. Tu veux bien nous faire confiance ? Propose-t-il doucement.

Je me mords la lèvre, hésitante.

-Ok. Okay, après tout, c'est mieux que de faire face à ces... _démons_. J'acquiesce.

Rick jette un regard à Ella et ils hochent la tête.

-Suis-nous. Lance-t-il alors.

*o*o*o*

Ma curiosité est telle que je ne peux pas attendre bien longtemps avant de leur poser des questions. Nous trottinons à travers la forêt, vers l'Est. Je ne sais pas où ils m'emmènent mais plus on s'éloigne du couvent, et mieux je me porte.

-Alors comme ça vous vous connaissez ?

Rick sourit et lâche un rire.

-Quoi ? Je fais, piquer au vif.

-Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que ce serait la première question que tu me poserais.

-Tu aurais voulu que je de demande "comment tu m'as trouvé ?" "pourquoi tu te trouvais là alors qu'on essayait de me tuer ?" ? Non parce que, c'est vraiment louche et glauque !

Il soupire.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça... En fait, quand on a commencé à se parler, j'ai senti que tu étais spéciale et quand tu m'as dit que tu avais des dons je savais que j'étais tombé sur la bonne personne. J'ai voulu venir pour te rencontrer mais... comme tu étais dans un orphelinat de filles... Je ne savais pas comment m'approcher sans paraître "louche" comme tu dis. Du coup j'ai demandé à Ella d'aller à ta rencontre à ma place.

Je me tourne vers Ella, sidérée et elle me sourit doucement.

-Et puis... les choses se sont compliqués. J'ai dû intervenir quand j'ai vu ces démons vous attaquer.

-Attends. Je l'interromps. Tu veux dire que...

Il me donne un regard embarrassé.

-Je te l'ai dit, moi non plus je ne suis pas normal. Je suis un loup-garou. Je peux me transformer en loup. Tout comme Ella.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent et j'en reste bouche bée.

-Alors... C'était toi qui m'épiait depuis la fenêtre ?!

-Désolé. Répond Rick en grimaçant.

Je renifle, offusquée et reporte mon regard droit devant.

-Tu sais, Rick s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi... Les créatures comme nous sont continuellement en danger, il veillait sur toi. Il a eut raison de venir te chercher. Lance Ella à mon attention.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la petite et me dit qu'elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour être impliquée là-dedans puis me rappelle qu'elle a quand même tué de ses propres mains un homme, enfin, un démon pour me sauver. Puis je regarde du coin de l'oeil Rick qui court juste derrière nous, son regard soucieux posé sur moi.

-...

Je ne trouve rien à redire. Nous continuons notre route sans échanger le moindre mot. Jusqu'à ce que Rick nous informe qu'on pouvait s'arrêter de courir maintenant qu'on était assez éloignés.

-Les démons ont perdu notre trace, sinon ils seraient déjà là. Nous informe-t-il en nous faisant monter dans une petite camionnette blanche.

-Vous insinuez que je suis une créature aussi, comme vous ? Je les interroge en prenant place sur le siège passager.

-Tu n'es pas entièrement humaine. Mais ça, je pense que tu l'avais déjà remarqué. Il fait en claquant la portière et en mettant le contact pour démarrer.

-C'est ton odorat qui te l'a dit ? Je rétorque.

-Mon sixième sens, princesse.

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passe quand la lune apparaît ? Vous vous transformez tous en loup ? Je claque, railleuse en croisant les bras.

-Non, seulement les jeunes qui viennent de subir leur première Transformation. Ils ne savent pas encore la contrôler. Mais le reste d'entre nous a appris au fil des ans, au camp. C'est là qu'on va. C'est un endroit sûr pour les créatures surnaturelles. On s'entraide, on apprend à se battre pour survivre et à contrôler nos dons ou notre nature.

-Et c'est où cet endroit ?

-Long Island, pas loin de New-York. Si tu veux faire une petite sieste, profite-s'en. T'en fait pas, je suis plutôt bon conducteur.

-Tu sais, tu peux passer la tête par la fenêtre, si ça te fait plaisir. Je réponds en le fixant, moqueuse.

-Je suis un loup-garou, pas un labrador ! Il proteste.

Ella m'adresse un sourire pour me rassurer, Rick rit et même si je ne me sens pas encore tout à fait en confiance, je suis épuisée et mes paupières se ferment d'elles-même.

*o*o*o*o*

Je descend de la camionnette et jette un œil autour de moi. Nous sommes en pleine forêt au beau milieu de Long Island et devant mes yeux se tient un camp plein de vie où toutes sortes de créatures s'affairent. Rick me rejoint et m'invite à m'approcher.

-Pars devant Ella, on te rejoint. Lui dit le jeune loup-garou.

Je vois Ella, ou plutôt un loup brun filer à travers le camp.

-Ici, c'est un peu comme notre petit village. On y trouve tout ce dont on a besoin. Nourriture, armes, livres, vêtements. On y vient pour boire un coup, acheter du nécessaire et se réunir. Les créatures surnaturelles se mélangent tous : sorcières, loup-garous, vampires, djinn, fées et j'en passe; et même si la plupart d'entre eux ne s'entendent pas en dehors du camp, ici on est là pour marchander et non pour se battre. C'est la première règle ici si on veut l'asile.

-Comment un camp aussi grand peut-il être aussi discret ?! Je fais en observant avec ahurissement un espèce de troll passer juste à côté de nous.

-Un charme puissant rend les lieux invisibles aux yeux des humains et de tout ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'endroit. On est protégé ici. Personne ne nous fait du mal.

Rick accélère la cadence et je trottine pour le rattraper.

-Comment ça ?

Question idiote. Je suis entourée de monstres. Et apparemment, j'en suis un moi aussi.

-Les gens nous craignent et nous chassent.

-Normal vous êtes des monstres. Je dis et me mords tout de suite la langue, mes paroles pouvant être mal perçues.

-C'est pas parce qu'on est différents que nous sommes des monstres. C'est un choix. En devenir un en tuant des gens c'est ça être un monstre, mais si on est innocent comment ça se passe d'après toi ? On se fait tuer quand même. Les humains, les chasseurs nous traquent et nous tuent sans se poser la question. C'est pourquoi ce camp existe. Il est fait pour ceux qui sont traqués alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait, ceux qui ne voulaient pas être comme ça mais qui sont nés ou transformé en "monstres" et ceux qui en ont marre de mener une existence de misère où ils doivent constamment se cacher pour survivre. Ici on peut vivre sans être sur le qui-vive. Des Nephilim sont de garde jour et nuit autour du camp pour veiller sur nous. Il m'explique avec emphase.

-Des Nephilim ?

-Des êtres mi-ange, mi-humain. Des guerriers.

-Et toi tu recrutes des gens, c'est ça ? Je demande timidement, de peur de l'avoir vexé plus tôt.

-J'essaie de les sauver, ce n'est pas pareil. Je les emmène ici mais après, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Il me sort le visage sombre et la mâchoire serrée.

-Tu penses que j'ai ma place ici ? Je veux dire...

-ça, c'est à toi de décider.

-Je veux savoir qui je suis ! J'affirme en m'arrêtant et fixant son dos.

Rick se retourne et me fixe avant de laisser un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et ses yeux s'éclairent.

-Alors, je suis quoi ? Je demande, l'impatience et l'anxiété trahissant mon faux air calme et assuré.

-Je ne sais pas princesse. Ou du moins, pas encore. Mais on va bien finir par le découvrir et trouver tes semblables ici. Je t'aide ?

-Seulement si tu arrêtes de m'appeler _princesse_!

-Bien princesse ! Il fait malicieusement.

*o*o*o*o*

Je n'étais pas très à l'aise ici. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être à ma place et d'appartenir à ce nouveau monde et pourtant c'était bel et bien mon nouveau mode de vie. De toute façon, il était clair que je ne pouvais pas sortir de ce camp sans avoir appris à me défendre car je savais pertinemment que les démons essayeraient de me retrouver pour dieu sait quelle raison obscure. Et puis, Dorothy avait parlé de mes parents... Je voulais en découvrir plus sur la raison qui a poussé ma mère à me confier à Dorothy. Je suis en train de remplir un seau d'eau quand les bruits de combats un peu plus loin attirent mon attention. Je me rapproche donc du petit groupe de gens qui forment un cercle pour regarder et acclamer plusieurs personnes qui se battent au corps-à-corps. Je me faufile entre eux pour observer moi aussi la scène. Une jeune femme pleine de confiance donne un coup de pied magistral à son adversaire qui fait une tête de plus qu'elle et l'envoie à terre sans le moindre effort. Celui-ci se relève en grimaçant et s'éloigne en jurant et en poussant les autres de sur son chemin pour partir. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs tressés en armure pose ses poings sur les hanches et fait face à ses spectateurs tandis que d'autres duos se battent derrière.

-Quelqu'un d'autre ? Lance-t-elle avec un air de défi.

-Moi. Je fais en gardant la tête haute.

Après tout, si je voulais vraiment progresser, autant commencer l'entraînement tout de suite.

La guerrière ainsi que les spectateurs autour tournent leur regard vers moi.

-Tu te sens prête à m'affronter ? M'interroge la jeune femme avec amusement.

Je sers le poing et m'avance de trois pas vers elle pour me détacher du groupe de spectateurs. Un moment où nous nous fixons tout deux dans les yeux avant que plusieurs d'entre eux ne se mettent à nous encourager à nous battre.

-Aller !

Je me mets en position de défense, poings devant le visage et elle prend appui sur ses jambes, en se penchant légèrement en avant. Comme elle n'attaque pas, je décide avec appréhension de lancer la première attaque. Un coup de poing qu'elle évite si facilement que je me sens ridicule. Puis je lance un coup de pied qu'elle intercepte en parant avec son bras et elle me prend la cheville pour faire en sorte que je tombe. Au dernier moment j'arrive à me rattraper et fait un roulé boulet derrière elle pour ensuite me relever et foncer tel un rugbyman sur elle. Je l'attrape par la taille et la pousse aussi fort que je peux mais je n'arrive pas à la faire tomber. Elle me renverse facilement et s'en va pour me donner un coup de poing quand elle se stoppe au plein milieu de son geste en entendant quelqu'un donner l'alerte.

-Dispersez-vous les gardes arrivent !

Apparemment ces petites bagarres n'ont pas l'air très réglementaires car tout le monde se disperse et la jeune femme s'en va s'en perdre de temps. Je me redresse et on me prend par le bras pour m'aider à me relever. C'est Rick.

-Ma parole il faut toujours que tu mettes dans les ennuis toi. Il me fait remarquer.

Je cherche des yeux la guerrière mais elle a déjà disparue.

*o*o*o*o*

Rick vient me chercher quelques jours plus tard et il a l'air très enjoué et fier de lui.

-Suis-moi, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour toi !

Il m'attrape par la main et m'entraîne à sa suite. Nous traversons la forêt, nous éloignant de plus en plus du camp. Je ne sais pas où mon ami m'emmène comme ça et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me cracher le morceau. Après un quart d'heure où plus à vadrouiller, nous débouchons sur une vallée où se trouve un grand bâtiment en pierre et un tas de gens s'affairant dedans comme dehors.

-Où sommes nous ? Je demande en contemplant les lieux avec un certain émerveillement.

-Stella m'a parlé de toi, et elle t'a trouvé un certain potentiel quand tu t'es battue contre elle l'autre jour. Elle a pensé que peut-être, tu étais l'une des leurs.

Je me tourne vers Rick qui ne m'a toujours pas lâché la main.

-Tu...Tu veux dire que ?

-Bienvenu chez toi. M'annonce le châtain avec un grand sourire.

Je lui répond par un sourire agréablement surpris et observe à nouveau les lieux que j'aime déjà en faisant un pas en avant. Sa main s'échappe de la mienne et je me retourne vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Il s'excuse en haussant les épaules. Ici, c'est le territoire des Nephilim et ils ne se mélangent pas trop aux autres. Va s'y. Il m'invite.

Je regarde mon ami avant de continuer mon chemin vers les miens. Je souffle un bon coup pour évacuer le stress qui me noue le ventre et la gorge. Je ne suis plus toute seule.

*o*o*o*o*

 _Un mois plus tard, en novembre._

J'ai donc découvert que j'étais une Nephilim, une espèce rare et indésirée, car fruit d'une union interdite entre un ange et une humaine. Les autres, à peu près une quarantaine dans ce camp, sont comme moi orphelins et nous apprenons à nous battre pour rester en vie et nous faire une place dans ce monde qui ne veut pas de nous. Je possède certains dons de ces êtres célestes dotés de Grâce qu'il a fallu que j'apprenne à contrôler. J'arrive maintenant à peu près à utiliser la pyrokinésie sans faire cramer toute la forêt (je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès). La seule chose qui me posais encore problème c'était...

-Des ailes ? Tu as des ailes ?! S'écrie Rick hyper enthousiasme et curieux. Tu me les montres ?

Nous sommes assis dans l'herbe dans une clairière et observons les étoiles filantes au-dessus de nos têtes. C'est vraiment une belle soirée, et sa compagnie est agréable. Parfois plus que celles de mes camarades Nephilim qui ne pensent qu'à s'entraîner toute la journée dans le but de partir en mission, en dehors du camp.

-Justement, je n'arrive pas à les déployer... Stella m'a dit que mes pouvoirs tardaient à venir et que mes ailes étaient "bloquées". C'est probablement à cause du fait que Dorothy m'a caché si longtemps tout ça et... J'explique avant que ma voix s'étrangle en repensant à la jeune femme.

-Tu n'es pas encore prête voilà tout. Il faut d'abord que tu acceptes qui tu es, sans ça, tu n'y arriveras pas. Si elle t'a caché ta vraie nature c'était pour te protéger. Me console Rick.

Je hoche la tête en ramenant mes jambes contre moi.

-Je me demande de quelle couleur elles vont être. Fait pensivement Rick. Hummm... Rouges ! Non, orange pétant tout comme tes cheveux flamboyants ! S'écrie-t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras.

Je ris à gorge déployée, amusée par ses hypothèses rocambolesques.

-Non, elles seront noires, comme celles de tous les autres. Il n'y a que le Diable qui a des ailes blanches.

-Oh, dommage. Donc, je présume que si le Diable a des enfants -et ce serait vraiment bizarre !- ils auraient des ailes blanches comme lui ?

-C'est ce qu'on m'a dit oui, on les reconnaîtrait comme ça. . Je confirme. Dire que Lucifer était le plus bel ange du paradis, tu imagines la beauté d'une triple paire d'ailes d'un blanc pur et étincelant comme la lumière ?

-Olà princesse, tu as passé trop de temps avec ces emplumés. Tu vénères quand même pas le Diable rassure-moi !

-Tais-toi boule de poil. Je fais en le chatouillant pour me venger et il rigole en roulant dans l'herbe. J'ai pu voir les ailes de mes camarades... Elles sont magnifiques. Il me tarde de pouvoir voir les miennes. Je les sens, elles ont envie de sortir.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ça ne va pas tarder Arwen. M'assure mon ami.

Arwen. C'est moi qui a choisi ce nouveau prénom. Il signifie "étoile du soir" et représente l'audace, l'indépendance, le dynamisme et l'assurance. Le nouveau moi. Celle que je veux devenir. Forte et sûre.

-Au fait comment va Ella ? Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Rick perd toute joie subitement et évite de croiser mon regard.

-Rick ?!

-Elle... elle est blessé mais on s'occupe d'elle.

Je me relève et lui fait face.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je demande fermement. Rick !

-Des chasseurs...

Mon estomac se tord et résolue, je pars vers le campement d'un pas vif. Rick se met debout et se précipite pour me rattraper, voulant savoir où je vais.

-Je veux la voir. Je réponds.

Quand nous arrivons à l'infirmerie, en pleine nuit, je me rends au chevet de la jeune fille. Elle est tellement pâle et à l'air de souffrir... Les bandages me renseignent de suite la gravité des blessures.

-Des balles en argent... Souffle mon ami en regardant tristement Ella. C'était une mission banale du côté de Colorado Springs. On était sur la trace d'une jeune femme, qui aurait apparemment des dons puissants. On devait s'approcher assez près pour confirmer si elle était bien une créature surnaturelle. Si c'était le cas, on était chargé de la ramener au camp. Mais on est tombé sur un chasseur et je n'ai pas pu m'interposer à temps. C'est ma faute... On a même pas pu retrouver la fille ! Mais ça veut dire que ce chasseur non plus, c'est la seule et unique bonne nouvelle pour l'instant... Soupire Rick.

La colère hurle en moi. Je les déteste, je les _hais tellement_... Ces chasseurs le payeront.

Le lendemain matin, je me présente aussitôt à Stella.

-C'est hors de question.

La réponse claque, claire et incontestable.

-J'ai besoin d'aller à cette mission. Laisse-moi y aller. J'insiste lourdement car ce sont les Nephilim qui allaient s'occuper de ce chasseur de malheur qui a failli tuer Ella.

-Tu as tes ailes ? Non, alors retourne t'entraîner. Fait la Nephilim avant de tourner les talons.

Je lui barre le passage.

-Justement, je sens que ça vient ! Peut-être qu'en me mettant dans l'ambiance, le blocage disparaîtra.

Stella expire bruyamment en hochant la tête.

-C'est d'accord. Mais tu as intérêt à suivre les ordres.

*o*o*o*o*

-Alors tu te dégonfles ? Fait, moqueur, un de mes camarades Nephilim un peu trop fier en enfilant un tee-shirt.

-N'importe quoi Crow. Je réplique, pas vraiment d'humeur.

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te confier une mission de classe C ? Seuls les meilleurs sont pris.

-Ouais ben t'en fait pas parti non plus je te signale. Je lui fais remarquer pour qu'il ferme son clapet car il faisait une mission de classe F avec nous.

-Attention, tu fumes _princesse_. Ne t'enflamme pas devant tous ces humains, ça risque de griller notre couverture. Il fait en ricanant pour cacher le fait que je le l'ai vexé.

S'il m'appelle encore une seule fois _princesse_ , je jure sur Dieu que je le déplume et le fais cuire à point ce pigeon.

Je bouille de l'intérieur. On m'a assigné à une autre mission que celle que je voulais et je me retrouve à faire du profilage avec Crow et Stella à Manhattan. Notre cible pourrait être un Nephilim inconscient de sa vraie nature et notre but est de le suivre sans être vu pour le protéger. En gros, rien qui ne puisse m'aider à révéler mes propres pouvoirs ainsi que mes ailes. Crow sort des vestiaires de la salle de sport de l'université où l'on se trouve pendant que Stella fait ses lacets. Nous sommes obligés de nous faire passer pour des lycéens pour être plus près de notre cible.

-Tu crois que les anges existent ? Lance une voix féminine sur ma gauche.

-S'ils existent vraiment, ils nous aident pas vraiment. Lâche son amie. Ca fait des semaines que je prie pour que Jason ne me jette ne serait-ce qu'un regard ! Se plaint-elle. Bon à rien d'anges !

Je serre les poings. Si seulement elles savaient ces idiotes... Nous sommes là. Et nous sommes pas de vulgaires cupidon, mais des soldats ! J'aimerai pouvoir leur montrer, leur faire voir mes ailes et-

-Arwen. Ordonne sèchement Stella en me jetant un regard froid.

Ma Grâce vibre furieusement autour de moi et je m'oblige à me calmer. Les deux filles sortent du vestiaire sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

-Pourquoi on ne peut pas montrer qui on est réellement ? On vit cachés et dans la peur.

-C'est dangereux de montrer nos ailes aux humains et tu le sais. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Ils nous prendraient juste comme des monstres ou des bêtes de foire.

 _On est mieux que ça_. Je pense tristement. Mais elle a raison...

-Ne nous met plus en danger. Me prévient Stella en se redressant et en sortant à son tour.

Je soupire, dégoûtée et fini par les rejoindre.

*o*o*o*o*

Il m'est impossible de me rendormir ce soir après avoir fait un rêve vraiment étrange : Un homme blond en empoigne un autre châtain, dans un bar au plein milieu d'une bagarre. Puis l'image éclate comme du verre brisé et je crois avoir vu Dorothy et ma mère... Comme si c'était des souvenirs qui réapparaissaient. Cela m'est déjà arrivé auparavant, en septembre puis début octobre mais je pensais que c'était juste moi qui m'inventais la vie que j'aurai pu avoir si j'avais eu une famille. J'ai mal à la tête et sens ma poitrine me serrer comme si quelque chose se brisait petit à petit. Je me lève péniblement et sors de mon lit pour quitter le dortoir et sortir du camp, m'enfonçant dans la forêt en retenant des cris, des douleurs aiguës me lançant dans le dos comme des coups de poignard toutes les dix à quinze secondes.

Je ne savais pas que ça allait faire si mal. La douleur a explosé d'un coup et j'ai senti mes ailes pousser dans mon dos alors que le feu, que je n'ai pas pu contrôler sous la forte douleur, venait brûler l'herbe autour de moi.

Je tombe à genoux et essaie tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale. Puis je fini par me relever et avancer, les jambes en coton et pleine d'appréhension et d'impatience jusqu'au lac pour contempler mon reflet dans l'eau et voir enfin mes ailes. Je souris d'avance. Sourire qui se transforme en une expression de surprise mêlée à de l'effroi tandis que mon sang se glace.

J'ai de grandes ailes majestueuses, puissantes dont les plumes sont entièrement et incontestablement _blanches_.

*o*o*o*

La fille de _Lucifer_. La fille du _Diable_. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je panique intérieurement, n'osant plus croiser le regard des autres Nephilim. Et s'ils l'apprennent ? S'ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont un suppôt de Satan dans leur rang ?!

 _"Seuls les enfants du Diable ont des ailes blanches."_ Qu'ils m'ont expliqué ! Des enfants puissants et dangereux. Ils ne voudront jamais de moi, pire, ils me tueront si ça se sait.

Je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que je parte d'ici au plus vite, que je m'enfuis loin d'eux pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

Le lendemain soir, alors que tout le monde dort, j'en profite pour faire mon sac et me faufile hors du dortoir sans bruit. Je prends une arme au passage -ça peut toujours servir et je ne doute pas une seule seconde que je vais en avoir besoin- et me retourne pour voir Crow froncer les sourcils en m'éclairant avec sa lanterne.

-Arwen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Il me lance.

Je sursaute et par réflexe le pointe avec le bout de ma lame.

-Oh !

Nous nous fixons, moi empli de peur d'être prise sur le fait et lui, le regard empli d'incompréhension.

-Désolé Crow. Je lâche alors en lui assénant un coup avec le manche de la lame.

Il s'étale au sol, assommé et je prends la poudre d'escampette. Je passe par le bois pour être à couvert lorsque j'entends un bruit derrière moi. Merde, ils n'ont pas pu faire si vite pour me retrouver, si ?!

-Pas un pas de plus ! Je m'écrie en menaçant mon poursuivant de mon arme. Rick lève les mains pour se rendre.

-Abby mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On te cherche là-bas ! Et apparemment c'est un sacré remue-ménage.

-Je ne peux pas rester. Va-t'en, je t'en prie Rick. Je le supplie car je ne veux pas tuer mon ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il réplique.

-Je ne suis pas l'une des leurs Rick. Mes ailes sont _blanches_. Je lui avoue.

Mon ami me fixe avec intensité.

-Adieu Rick. Je souffle avant de me retourner et me mettre à courir, le laissant derrière moi.

Je cours aussi vite que je peux mais j'entends des voix derrière moi. Ils doivent déjà être sur mes traces ! Je saute par-dessus les racines et accélère encore quand une silhouette surgit sur ma gauche et court au même rythme que moi.

-Rick ! Je m'exclame.

-Il est hors de question que tu te débarrasses de moi comme ça Abby. Suis-moi, on peut les distancer ! Il me fait en faisant un geste de la main pour que je le suive.

-Tu as mon coffre ?! Je lui lance en voyant que le sac qu'il porte épouse la forme de mon bien.

-Bien sûr, princesse. Il sourit.

Nous bifurquons alors sur la gauche et nous enfonçons dans la forêt.

* * *

 **Pour sa survie et par peur, Abby préfère s'enfuir. Rick à ses côtés pour l'épauler, ils traverseront une partie de l'Amérique, pour s'éloigner le plus possible des autres Nephilim...**

 **Navré**

Crow, Arwen, Rick et Ella **sont entièrement des OC.**

 **Petite référence** à _ **Doctor Who**_ avec **" _BadWolf_ ".**

 **Navrée pour la mort de** Dorothy **.**

 **Et, _surtout_ , si vous avez deviné qui sont les parents d'Abby... me tuez pas s'il-vous-plait !**

 **C'est un pairing (couple) que, je crains, personne n'a testé auparavant. C'est parti sur un coup de tête avec une amie, et il faut dire que c'est pas si... moche que cela. ça peut sembler absurde vu que Charlie est censée aimer les femmes mais... Un être céleste, c'est à part non ? Elle a peut-être fait une exception... Un** **peu de changement, ça ne peut pas faire de mal de temps en temps !**

 **En espérant que cela ne vous rebutera pas. (Il y aura des explications !)**

prochainement : **A la recherche du Diable (II). _Feel Like Young God_**

 _-Bon, on reprend. Je veux savoir les raisons qui vous ont poussé à faire ça. Et cette fois, je veux des réponses. Je vous conseille vivement de me dire la vérité. Je ne le répéterai pas encore une fois. Alors ? C'est lequel d'entre vous ? Qui a tiré sur cet homme ?_

 _En face de l'homme en uniforme, deux jeunes hommes menottés à leur chaise, l'un la chemise tâchée de sang, l'autre des hématomes sur les bras et une plaie sur la tempe. Ils sont salement amochés. Le premier renverse sa tête en arrière et souffle bruyamment tandis que le second ferme les yeux et se mord la langue._

On dirait bien que ça barde pour deux de nos héros...


	24. 22 Feel Like Young God

**Bonjour,**

 **Voilà un chapitre que vous attendiez peut-être, et qui plus est, est révélateur.**

 **POV :** Willou~

 **Musique :** Spirit - Get Off My Back / Irish Tavern Music / Young God -

* * *

 **A la recherche du Diable (II).** _ **Feel Like Young God**_

 _-Bon, on reprend. Je veux savoir les raisons qui vous ont poussé à faire ça. Et cette fois, je veux des réponses. Je vous conseille vivement de me dire la vérité. Je ne le répéterai pas encore une fois. Alors ? C'est lequel d'entre vous ? Qui a tiré sur cet homme ?_

 _En face de l'homme en uniforme, deux jeunes hommes menottés à leur chaise, l'un la chemise tâchée de sang, l'autre des hématomes sur les bras et une plaie sur la tempe. Ils sont salement amochés. Le premier renverse sa tête en arrière et souffle bruyamment tandis que le second ferme les yeux et se mord la langue._

...

*o*o*o*

Plus tôt dans la journée.

 _Colorado Springs, Colorado (mi-novembre)._

Matt a abandonné l'idée d'aller à Chicago à ma grande et agréable surprise. Ça, c'est parce que j'ai finalement choisi de lui révéler tout au sujet de la prophétie et le danger qui nous guette nous et Malia. Ainsi, après être sortis du Texas, nous avons filé vers l'Ouest plutôt que vers Chicago. Nous avons traversé l'Oklahoma et une partie du Kansas pour nous diriger vers le Colorado, guidés tous deux par notre instinct.

-Quelque chose se trame là-bas, je peux le sentir. Me confie Matt alors qu'on fait une pause pour nous acheter à boire.

-Moi aussi. J'avoue et cela confirme bien ma supposition sur le fait qu'on est lié. C'est même encore plus fort aujourd'hui... A cause du lien de protection qu'on a brisé hein ?

-Que nous sommes actuellement en train de briser oui. Le lien n'est pas encore complètement rompu, il est en train de s'effriter progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapproche des autres. C'est pour ça que tu fais des rêves tellement réalistes que ça en est troublant, pas vrai ? Il me dit en me jetant un regard en coin.

-Comment tu- Je commence, surpris.

-Tu vois les autres en rêve. Tu m'as déjà vu moi comme moi je t'ai déjà vu dans les miens.

Mon rêve où je _je m'envole à travers un long tunnel sombre dont je ne vois même pas les parois tellement il fait noir_ me revient en mémoire : _Une porte apparaît soudain sur le côté et je viens l'ouvrir je ne sais comment pour me trouver face à une silhouette humaine qui, assit au fond de sa geôle, lève ses deux yeux bleus de glace vers moi._ C'était lui, c'était Matt.

-Ce sont des rêves prémonitoires ! Je constate.

-Parfois oui. Il acquiesce. Mais d'autres fois nous voyons aussi le présent ou le passé... Nous retrouvons quelques brides de souvenirs volés... Murmure le blond, pensivement.

Je réfléchis à ses paroles qui ne sont pas dénuées de sens mais reviens brutalement à la réalité quand je sens que je commence à pencher dangereusement sur le côté, Matt remplissant lourdement mon sac de course comme si de rien était.

-Hey ! Je m'exclame. On a pas besoin d'autant de bière !

-Il faut bien remplir le réservoir si tu veux qu'on arrive vite à destination sans que je m'endorme.

-Tu parles de ton estomac là ? T'as pas besoin de ça, t'as déjà le pied assez lourd sur l'accélérateur. Je réplique en grinçant des dents, que vaguement amusé.

*o*o*o*

-J'y crois pas. A chaque fois c'est la même chose. On arrive trop tard.

-A qui la faute ? Murmure Matt en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

Nous sommes accoudés au comptoir dans un bar de Colorado Springs. Nos recherches ont été infructueuses. Aucune trace de Malia, ni du Diable. Je me demande encore si suivre notre instinct est une bonne idée tout compte fait.

-Si l'un des deux est venu ici, c'est pour une raison, te fais pas d'bile on cherchera demain c'est tout. Souffla le blond comme si c'était tout simple.

De toute façon, quand il n'y a pas de baston, ça n'a pas l'air de l'intéresser ou de le préoccuper plus que ça. Il secoue doucement son verre et regarde d'un air absent le liquide tourner au fond. Je me prends la tête entre les mains et pousse un soupir de fatigue et de lassitude.

-Bon, je reviens. Me prévient Matt en se levant et se dirigeant vers les toilettes de l'établissement.

Je hoche la tête et la relève puis fait un signe de main au barman pour qu'il vienne me remplir mon verre. Un cri de surprise et des murmures parmi la foule suivit d'un silence me fait tourner la tête pour voir sur quoi leur regard est braqué. J'aperçois un peu plus loin Matt, de dos, en train de soulever d'une seule main un homme du sol et lui serrant la gorge en le plaquant au mur. Je me lève vivement de mon siège, en alerte.

-Matt ! Je m'écrie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lâche-le immédiatement ! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les cons ni de se donner en spectacle. On a assez de problèmes à régler en ce moment. Pourquoi faut-il que t'en rajoute une couche ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, Matt laisse lentement glisser la personne au sol et la relâche sans dire un mot. L'homme se masse le cou et lorsqu'il se décale légèrement du Nephilim, je peux enfin voir son visage. Nos yeux se croisent, l'homme se fige et j'arrête de respirer.

-Will ? Lâche Peter en me fixant.

Bouche bée nous nous avançons l'un vers l'autre à grand pas pour se prendre dans les bras dans une étreinte virile.

-Tu m'as manqué mon frère. Je lui dis alors.

-Toi aussi. Il répond, ému.

Il s'écarte de moi après m'avoir donné deux tapes dans le dos.

-On a pas mal de choses à se raconter dis donc. Il fait malicieusement.

-Je savais que tu serais dans le coin. Mais de là à ce que Matt te tombe dessus-

-Ouais, je crois que je l'ai senti... M'interrompt Peter en regardant d'un œil méfiant l'homme qui l'étranglait quelques instants plus tôt et qui a croisé les bras en fixant mon ami. C'est donc lui le Nephilim dont tu m'as parlé.

-C'est le lien qui s'effrite un peu plus. Explique le blond.

Les gens cessent progressivement de faire attention à nous et retournent à leurs occupations.

-Le lien hein ?

-Oui, j'acquiesce. Celui qui apparemment nous relie les uns aux autres.

-Et ton coffre alors, tu l'as bien ? Me demande Peter.

-Oui, et nous avons celui de Matt. Les démons ont essayé de les forcer mais ils n'y sont pas parvenu.

-Attends... Vous vouliez aller à Chicago... Souffle Peter en réfléchissant. Mais alors, c'est toi qui t'es fait avoir par le Sorcier et enlevé par les démons ?! S'exclame-t'il.

Matt grogne en réponse, n'ayant pas trop envie de repenser à cette _erreur_ humiliante.

-Et toi, je l'interroge, aucune trace de Malia dans les environs j'imagine ?

-Non, je crois que je n'étais pas loin d'ailleurs... Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur des loup-garous ! J'ai réussi à tirer sur un ou deux d'entre eux, avant qu'ils ne battent en retraite. A cause d'eux j'ai perdu sa trace. Mais je suis sûr que c'était elle... Pas de chance. Il fait en haussant les épaules. Bon et si on fêtait quand même nos retrouvailles dignement ? On se prend un verre ?

-IL EST LA ! C'EST LUI ! Gronde une grosse voix bourrue, interrompant notre discussion.

Nous avons à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour voir qui vient de crier qu'un mec énorme fonce sur Peter. Les deux hommes atterrissent dans une table qui craque sous leur poids et ils se retrouvent par terre. L'homme qui a crié et qui a pointé du doigt mon ami commence à approcher et Matt s'avance vers lui pour lui mettre une droite qui le fait tomber par terre.

-Oh yeah. Fait le blond, avec un sourire. Viens, je suis prêt.

-Oh non... C'est pas vrai. Je lâche en les voyant qui commencent à se battre.

Trois autres gars bien bâtis viennent prêter main forte à nos attaquants et quand Peter repousse d'un coup de pied l'un d'entre eux, celui-ci me pousse et grogne avant de vouloir m'en coller une. Je l'esquive au dernier moment et attrape son poing pour lui tordre et le repousser à mon tour. Peter arrive à côté de moi, le souffle court mais avec un sourire amusé collé au visage.

-C'est comme le jour de notre rencontre Will ! Que de souvenirs !

-Ouais, ben, je m'en serais bien passé. Je lui fais remarquer alors que l'un des gars fonce vers nous.

-Raaaaaaaaaaaah !

-Oh-oh-oh mon gros, c'est pas comme ça qu'on joue au rugby ! Lui lance Peter en le stoppant de deux mains sur son visage avant qu'il ne le percute de plein fouet.

-Peter... Ça va encore mal finir. Je lui dis lorsqu'il envoie bouler son adversaire dans le billard en lâchant un "oups".

-J'y peux rien Willou, c'est ces loup-garous qui m'ont cherché. Apparemment ils ne sont pas très content que j'ai tiré sur leurs copains.

Je secoue la tête, blasé. Et puis la situation s'envenime. C'était déjà le bordel complet entre les gens qui regardent la bagarre en sifflant, ceux qui essaient de séparer Matt et ses deux attaquants, et les autres qui s'y mettent aussi. Mais maintenant, le loup-garous que Peter a envoyé balader commence à bouillonner de rage et sort griffes et crocs de bête sauvage avant d'attraper le billard et de le soulever avec sa force surnaturelle pour l'envoyer sur nous. Nous nous baissons juste à temps mais l'impact que le meuble fait dans le bar fait tomber toutes les bouteilles qui se brisent au sol et je suis obligé de me couvrir le visage avec mes bras pour éviter les éclats de verre. Cette fois c'est la panique générale et si on ne les empêche pas maintenant de se transformer, ça va être un vrai massacre.

-Des balles en argent ! Me hurle Peter en sortant son arme à feu.

-Non ! Je réplique en voulant le stopper avant qu'il ne sorte l'arme car il y a beaucoup trop de monde et c'est trop dangereux.

Je tends ma main vers lui lorsque je ressens un déchirement et une brûlure à la poitrine. Je vois déjà la plaie saigner et le sang éclabousser ma chemise. Peter n'attend pas et tire pour éviter que le loup-garou ne me blesse une seconde fois mortellement. La balle va se loger dans son épaule et le fait reculer. Matt déboule soudain pour l'attraper et le faire passer par la fenêtre puis se fait aussitôt attaquer par les deux autres qui lui sautent au cou. Je grimace en posant une main sur ma blessure qui heureusement n'est que superficielle. Peter de son côté est à moitié allongé sur une table et se fait cogner après que le loup-garou lui a fait lâcher son arme. Des sirènes de police retentissent et des policiers armés débarquent en hurlant des ordres. Les loup-garous arrêtent de se battre et tentent de s'enfuir mais Matt n'interrompt même pas son combat, continuant à donner des coups. Le revolver pointé sur sa nuque et la seule chose que le stoppe finalement. On me tire par le bras pour me relever tandis qu'un autre policier attrape Peter par le col pour l'embarquer lui aussi. Sans ménagement nous nous retrouvons poussés ou traînés de force vers l'extérieur et vers les voitures de police. Ma tête cogne tellement que je n'ai pas la force de répliquer et me laisse emmener.

*o*o*o*

-Bon, on reprend. Annonce l'homme en uniforme les mains sur les hanches. Des armes blanches sur vous, dagues, canif et un vieux Colt; un livre écrit en latin avec du sang séché dedans... Ce qui semble être du sel et non comme supposé de la drogue; une flasque remplie... d'eau; un faux badge d'agent Fédéral...

Peter roule des yeux et soupire.

-des coffres encore non identifiés et... un bouclier Captain America.

Cette fois je penche la tête pour regarder Peter en haussant les sourcils avec un air qui veut dire " _sérieux ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ?_ ".

-Je le trouvais simpa. Il répond à ma question muette avec un air innocent tout en haussant les épaules.

-VOUS savez ce que ça peut vous coûter tout ça ? Fais sèchement le policier en voyant que Peter ne paraissait pas préoccupé plus que ça de sa position _délicate_. Très cher !

Il se penche vers nous en posant ses mains sur la table qui nous sépare et nous foudroie des yeux.

-Vous vous êtes pris pour des héros ou quoi ? Se faire passer pour un Fédéral !

Peter soupire à nouveau comme le policier nous fait la moral et s'avachit un peu plus sur sa chaise à laquelle il est mennoté, tout comme moi. A côté de lui, je me retiens de soupirer aussi pour ne pas empirer notre cas et penche la tête en arrière, fatigué.

-Je veux savoir les raisons qui vous ont poussé à faire ça. Et cette fois, je veux des réponses. Je vous conseille vivement de me dire la vérité pour ne pas empirer votre peine. Vous risquez déjà gros avec des armes sur vous. Alors ne faites pas comme votre copain et répondez à mes questions. Nous conseille-t-il en désignant Matt derrière les vitres du bureau qui apparemment, ne se laissait pas faire et donnait du fil à retordre aux forces de l'ordre et qui avait déjà mis son grain de sel lors de son interrogatoire en répondant toujours à côté avec un ton insolent et plein d'arrogance. Le policier avait craqué :

 _"-Tu te prends pour_ _ **Dieu**_ _, gamin ?! Cracha le policier, pas du tout amusé._

 _-Non... seulement pour un de ses_ _ **petits-fils**_ _. Un demi-Dieu quoi. Lança Matt en riant."_

Et nous a fait venir. On semblait plus calmes mais malheureusement nous étions tout aussi têtus...

-On vous l'a déjà dit, on est des chasseurs c'est normal qu'on a quelques armes. Répéta Peter, las. On ne chasse juste pas les mêmes...bêtes. Grommela-t-il à voix basse.

-Mais bien sûr, et ces coffres, c'est quoi ? Impossible à ouvrir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils contiennent ?

-Oh ça, c'est l'héritage à mémé, n'y faites pas attention... Fait Peter en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

-Je ne le répéterai pas encore une fois. Commence à s'agacer le policier. C'est lequel d'entre vous ?

-On a pas cherché la bagarre ! Je m'exclame, comme je commence à en avoir marre moi aussi de cet interrogatoire.

-Mais ils l'ont trouvé pour le coup... Souffle Peter en voulant croiser les bras mais se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas comme il était attaché. Personne n'est mort non ?

Le policier se pince l'arrête du nez.

-Je crois que c'est bon pour ce soir. Foutez moi ces trois là en cellule. Ordonne-t-il à ses collègues.

Eh ben, on est mal barré...

*o*o*o*

-Pff... Je pensais pas que ça m'arriverai un jour. Lâche Peter.

-Tu ne t'en doutais même pas un tout petit peu ? Je demande, agacé en m'adossant au mur de la cellule que je partage avec Matt. Avec toutes les choses illégales que tu peux faire, il fallait pas t'étonner que ça arrive un jour.

-Jusque là ça c'est toujours bien passé. Et ça l'aurait peut-être fait si Matt n'aurait pas mis son grain ! Rétorque Peter depuis la cellule d'à côté. Chapeau quand même, dire au sheriff que tu es un petit-fils de Dieu. Je n'y aurais pas pensé.

Matt, debout et adossé au mur au fond de la pièce, ne réplique rien, étonnement.

-Le problème maintenant c'est comment on va faire pour se sortir de là ! Je fais.

-Je n'ai pas assez récupéré pour m'envoler... Et toi t'y arrive pas. Mais j'y pense, si j'ai bien compris, Matt a une superforce non ? Il pourrait tenter quelque chose ! Propose mon ami. Hey, Superman, tu nous ouvres ? Lance Pete' a Matt. SuperMaaaatt ! Tatadadam !

-Regardez qui parle... Peter le loser... Sort le blond.

J'ai parlé trop vite on dirait.

-L'Awesome moi t'emmerde le blondinet. Monsieur "c'est la classe, regardez-moi, je me sens comme Dieu !" Rétorque le brun.

- _OH_ , langage, les mecs, surveillez-le. Je claque.

-A vos ordres, Captain Will ! ...Attend, t'es de quel côté là ? Me demande Peter.

-Du côté de la force bien évidemment. Maintenant, bouclez-la. Je vous ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Je lâche en essayant d'adopter une position confortable sur le banc froid de la cellule.

-Lâcheur. Bougonne Peter dans sa cellule alors que Matt ricane.

Même pas quelques heures que je l'ai retrouvé et il me fatigue déjà. J'ai déjà dit que j'ai trouvé pire que lui en rencontrant Matt ? Mais alors, les deux ensemble, c'est le combo fatal.

-Je ne compte pas rester bien longtemps ici de toute façon... Déclara sombrement Matt.

Je lève la tête pour le regarder et voit le visage sombre qu'il arbore et ses poings serrés qui tremblent. De rage ou d'autre chose ? Je me redresse comme je sens que ce n'est pas bon signe et en me souvenant qu'il avait passé ces derniers mois enfermé dans une cellule glauque et sans lumière en compagnie des démons. Il ne va pas supporter d'être enfermé une seconde fois.

Matt s'avance d'un pas décidé vers les barreaux et commence à les tordre avec sa force surhumaine.

-Matt ! Arrête ! Je lui ordonne. Pas maintenant !

Le bruit fait venir le garde.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

Comme Matt ne s'arrête pas, je viens passer mon bras autour de son cou et sur son torse pour l'attirer vers l'arrière.

-Matt ! Reprends-toi ! Je siffle.

Il se débat contre moi mais je l'éloigne suffisamment pour qu'il lâche les barreaux.

-Laisse-moi Will !

-Pas question !

-Hey ! S'écrie le policier en apparaissant derrière la grille.

Matt réussit à me faire lâcher en me donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre et pète littéralement un câble, secouant les barreaux et faisant trembler les murs.

Le policier appelle de l'aide et à trois, il entrent dans notre cellule pour se saisir du blond et le faire sortir après l'avoir menoté. Je recule jusqu'au fond de la cellule pour ne pas être impliqué et les regarde faire.

-Tu vas passer une nuit tout seul en confinement, ça va te calmer !

Ils disparaissent tous les quatre au bout du couloir et le silence revient.

-C'est quoi ça... Une ruse ? Il a une idée derrière la tête ? Demanda Peter.

-Je n'en sais strictement rien... Je fais en me massant le ventre. Mais je le sens mal.

Quelques heures passent sans qu'un accident made in Matt ne se produise. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir rassuré. Il est plus de minuit quand le chasseur décroche à nouveau un mot.

-Will... J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose... Il chuchote.

-Hmmm... Je gémis comme je somnole et que j'ai l'esprit embrumé.

-Je suis un génie ! Il fait à mon oreille et je sursaute.

Je fronce les sourcils et me lève d'un bond, bien réveillé à présent.

-Pete' ? Comment t'es sorti ? Je demande en le voyant de l'autre côté des barreaux, hors de sa cellule, un grand sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis un génie. Mes ailes pour une épingle à nourrice. Ces agents devraient faire plus attention à leurs affaires. Aller, on dégage de là.

Il m'ouvre et nous sortons discrètement dans le couloir.

-Il faut trouver Matt. Je chuchote.

-On devrait pas plutôt le laisser là ? Il a l'air... violent et imprévisible. Il ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Hey. Je l'arrête en attrapant son bras. On peut pas partir sans lui. Matt peut nous aider à retrouver Malia. Lui, la connait au moins.

-... J'espère que tu es sûr de toi alors. Il cède finalement.

-Vous me cherchiez ?

Nous sursautons tous deux.

-Mais c'est qui ce malade ?! S'étrangle Peter comme il se retrouve nez à nez avec Matt, tête à l'envers, pied au plafond.

-Bon sang Matt, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Je peste, en stresse.

Qu'a-t-il fait aux policiers pour se sortir de là ?!

-Oh, trois fois rien Wiwi. Fait-il. Je leur ai juste montré mes ailes et ça les a achevés.

-Tu as quoi ?! Je m'offusque.

-Du calme pépito, ils sont juste dans les vapes.

-Ouais bon, descend de là Spiderman, maintenant on a intérêt à filer ! ...Peter tu vas où là ? Je demande comme il part du mauvais côté.

Peter se retourne alors que Matt redescend du plafond.

-Il est hors de question que je parte sans mon Colt... Et le bouclier de Captain, il est trop stylé ! Oh, et on a aussi nos coffres à aller chercher. Dépêchons-nous.

La chose que Peter et moi ignorions à ce moment-là c'est que dans la pièce d'à côté se trouvaient des policiers gelés, le corps et le regard figé par la fine couche de glace qui les enveloppait...

*o*o*o*

-J'y crois pas ! Je m'exclame tout bas. Tu as enfin laissé tomber ton vieux tas de ferrailles !

-La ferme ! Grogne Peter alors que nous nous faufilons discrètement jusqu'à sa voiture, profitant de la nuit noire pour nous cacher, après avoir récupéré nos biens. J'ai bien été obligé de l'abandonner quand les démons nous sont tombés dessus...

-Attends, qui ça " _nous_ " ?

Le chasseur balance nos affaires à l'arrière en roulant des yeux.

-A ton avis...

-Scarlett ? Je devine en montant côté passager, et lui à la place du conducteur. Alors tu es vraiment amoureux.

-Quoi ?! Il lâche en me regardant avec de grands yeux. Je... non ! C'est n'importe quoi, je...elle...non.

-Respire, Peter. Je fais en souriant.

-Elle à l'air de lui faire de l'effet en tout cas. Ronronne Matt en prenant place au milieu à l'arrière et en posant ses coudes sur les dossiers de nos sièges. Tu me la présentes ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? Je t'ai pas invité à monter, tu sais. Le sermonne Peter en lui jetant un regard mauvais par le rétroviseur.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Serait-ce de la jalousie de la part de mon ami ? Il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'avoir envie d'inclure Matt dans notre voyage. J'imagine déjà le duo explosif que cela pourrait donner...Et je soupire d'avance. Non, vraiment, ces mecs me fatiguent. Dès qu'ils ouvrent la bouche.

-Tss, tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir faire ça tout seul ? Lui fais remarquer le blond.

-Et toi tu te crois au-dessus de tout, Tu te crois _indispensable_? Pff, laisse-moi rire ! Lui reproche Pete'.

Je m'enfonce dans mon siège en grommelant.

-Les mecs...

-Vous allez avoir besoin de moi pour retrouver Lucifer et sauver Malia. Déclare Matt, sans équivoque en se redressant et en croisant les bras.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça monsieur le demi-Dieu ? Claque le brun.

-Parce que je suis son fils.

Le silence tombe dans l'habitacle. Je me redresse et tout comme Peter, je me retourne complètement pour dévisager Matt. Je vois à son air sérieux que ce n'est pas une blague.

 _Le fils du Diable se tient juste devant nous._

* * *

 **SuperMatt se trouve être le fils de Lucifer... Nous fait-il encore une mauvaise blague ?**

 **Will et Peter, notre duo de choc, se sont enfin retrouvé... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?**

 **Navrée pour celles qui avaient fait l'hypothèse que Matt soit le fils de Michel. (franchement, je vous rejoins là-dessus, ça aurait pu vraiment le faire !)**

 **ZephireBleue : ton délire sur "Matt et Will sont dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou et Peter arrive pour les en sortir" + Peter toujours sur Scarlett, EST REEL c'est VRAIMENT ce qui s'est passé ! ahaha bravo ! Du coup en lisant ta review j'étais morte de rire.**

 **Encore quelques réf à Marvels (Peter serait-il un fan ? OUI !)**

On se retrouve probablement dans deux semaines (impossibilité de poster et retard d'écriture) et cette fois, on va vraiment partir à la recherche du Diable avec : **A la recherche du Diable (III).** **_City Of Fallen Angels._**

 _"Quelque chose cloche._

 _Il y a un truc qui ne va pas. Je le sens mal._

 _-Si je m'attendais à ce que cette scène avec le Colt se répète..."_


	25. 23 City Of Fallen Angels

**Bien le bonjour/bonsoir. Je fête mes un an d'écriture ce mois-ci ! En effet, l'aventure de Peter, Will et des autres Nephilim a commencé en septembre dernier... Je suis heureuse d'être parvenue jusqu'ici et j'espère finir en beauté ce fanfiction. Mais il nous reste encore du chemin à parcourir. Et aujourd'hui...** **l'heure de la confrontation a sonnée ! +** **Un autre personnage de la série apparaît. Ou plutôt deux !**

 **Bonne lecture, j'attends avec impatience vos avis.**

 **Merci d'être là, même dans l'ombre.**

 **PS : La mère de Matt n'est pas Lilith, cherchez encore ;)**

 **POV :** Peter.

 **Musique :** I'm A Wanted Man - Royal Deluxe.

* * *

 **A la recherche du Diable (III).** _ **City Of Fallen Angels.**_

 _Denver, Colorado._

Matt est dehors, en train de manier la lance qui provient de son coffre. Il est sept heures du matin et nous avons tous trois très peu dormi. Nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un motel ce matin même, après avoir roulé pendant trois-quart d'heure dans le silence le plus absolu. Will et moi ne nous attendions vraiment pas à nous retrouver avec le fils de l'archange déchu et sommes restés assez choqués. Je sers une tasse de café au brun assis à table et prend une gorgée du liquide brûlant de ma propre tasse en jetant un œil par la fenêtre. Matt fait tournoyer sa lance autour de lui et s'entraîne ou plutôt s'amuse... Il a l'air complètement détendu et en pleine forme. Will et moi nous sommes levés qu'il était déjà réveillé et était dehors torse nu et en bas de pyjama en train de se prendre pour une majorette... Il doit faire à peine un ou deux degrés dehors, ce mec est totalement givré ! Mais je ne devrais plus m'étonner puisque c'est Satan-junior...!

Will grogne doucement en se frottant les yeux avec la manche de son pull et se met à boire son café. Je dirige mon attention sur lui alors qu'il observe de ses petits yeux fatigués la table sur laquelle se trouvent nos coffres. Le mien, celui de Sumiko et celui de Matt sont ouverts. Il ne reste plus que le sien.

-Pourquoi s'en est-elle séparée ? Demande soudainement Will.

Je soupire en repensant à ma sœur jumelle...Démoniaque. J'ai échoué, je l'ai perdu une nouvelle fois, car je n'ai pas été capable de la garder avec moi, de la faire revenir du bon côté. J'aurai dû insister davantage.

-Toute cette histoire ne l'intéresse pas apparemment. Elle et moi... sommes complètement différents.

 _Diamétralement opposés même. Jusque dans notre essence._

-C'est moche. Acquiesce Will. Je suis désolé. Il compatit.

-C'est pas grave. Je fais en haussant les épaules mais avec un pincement au cœur. Nos chemins se sont croisés pour mieux s'éloigner. On ne se serait peut-être pas entendus de toute façon.

 _Mais moi je suis sûr que si... C'est ce que tu aurais voulu, être complice avec elle, tu te sens proche d'elle, quoi que tu dises._ Fais une petite voix dans ma tête, que je chasse bien vite.

Je sors de mes pensées quand Will se penche sur la table pour attraper son coffre. Il expire lentement en observant le réceptacle et fini par poser sa main sur le couvercle pour caresser le bois. Les symboles s'illuminent d'une couleur orangé durant quelques secondes avant qu'un déclic ne se fasse entendre. Will soulève le couvercle et plonge sa main à l'intérieur en retenant son souffle. Il en extirpe une longue lame blanche.

-Une dague angélique. Commente Peter.

-Elle est... sublime je dois l'admettre. Mais c'est un héritage un peu étrange tu ne trouves pas ? Nous léguer des armes, ils attendent à ce qu'on se batte ?

-Ou à ce que l'on se protège... Je propose. Comme si-

-Ce jour devait arriver. Complète Will. Ils savaient. Ils savaient que ce jour viendrait et qu'on serait en danger.

-Le lien qu'on a brisé nous protégeait comme l'a dit Matt. Il nous cachait des démons. S'il dit vrai alors ça explique pourquoi-

-pourquoi nous étions dissimulés parmi les humains sans avoir idée de notre véritable identité. Fini Matt. Et pourquoi, le jour où nos pouvoirs finiront par se révéler tout de même et que l'un des nôtres sera en danger, le lien s'effritera et on sera capable d'aller l'aider. On sera capable de se protéger par nous-même.

-Et tu sais ça comment ? Je demande, abasourdi.

-C'est ce que je viens de conclure à l'instant. Répond le blond en reposant son arme dans son coffre. C'est ce qui nous trahis : notre Grâce, l'utilisation de nos pouvoirs parfois involontaire. Ils nous trouvent plus facilement. C'est sûrement comme ça qu'ils ont eu Malia. Qu'ils l'ont trouvé.

-C'est un foutu livre de sorcellerie qui a révélé sa position et donc son existence aux démons d'abord. Et quand on est capable de se maîtriser, on échappe aux yeux et aux oreilles nos poursuivants figure-toi. Puis tu dois _donc_ avouer que Will et moi n'y sommes pour rien dans ce début de rupture de lien.

-Vous avez contribué à sa fragilisation, c'est pareil. Bon je vais prendre une douche moi. Il annonce avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en sifflotant.

Will et moi le suivons des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il claque la porte derrière lui. Nous nous regardons en haussant un sourcil, intrigués.

-Il n'est pas aussi bête que je le pensais. Je dois dire.

-Il en sait _beaucoup plus_ que ce que l'on pense. Confirme Will.

-Ouais mais il n'a pas tout bon non plus.

Je retire la plume blanche du coffre de Matt et la fait tourner entre mes doigts pour la montrer à mon ami.

-C'est peut-être grâce à ça qu'il a su à propos de son père. Je réfléchis.

-Je ne comprends pas. Dit Will en plissant les yeux.

-S'il est doté d'ailes blanches et qu'il sait que seul l'ancien archange avait cette couleur de plumes alors il a deviné que son père ne pouvait être que Lucifer.

-Ceci expliquerait cela. Fait Will en hochant la tête.

Il reporte son regard sur son coffre et en retire un autre élément.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Will en examinant l'objet.

Je lève les yeux et reconnait tout de suite la pièce.

-J'y crois pas ! Je m'exclame. Fais voir ?!

Je me rapproche et prends la pièce de monnaie entre mes doigts.

-Attends une seconde ! J'en ai des similaires ! Sumiko et moi avons trouvé ces pièces dans le coffre, ça veut peut-être dire quelque chose.

Je sors de mon propre coffre et de celui de ma sœur les pièces et les pose sur la table à côté de celle de Will pour les comparer.

-Deux, je veux bien car je pensais que c'était un lien avec ma sœur mais trois... Ce n'est pas un hasard.

-Peut-être que Matt en a une aussi ? Suppose le brun aux yeux bleus. Regarde dans son coffre !

Je commence à farfouiller dedans et trouve une nouvelle pièce.

-Des chiffres : "3", "2", "4" et "1" sur le recto et des lettres : "U", "H", "C" et "C" sur le verso...Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ? Grommelle Will en regardant les pièces tour à tour.

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est une piste qu'on ne peut pas ignorer. Je réponds. Sinon, il y a quoi d'autre dans ton coffre ?

Will jette un œil et tout en fouillant dedans, énumère les autres éléments qui s'y trouvent.

Il semble blasé en énonçant les objets de son héritage. Non, il est déçu. Lui qui espérait tant trouver quelque chose en lien avec ses parents...

-Will. Rien n'est perdu. Je suis là, okay ? Je lui fais pour lui remonter le moral. En plus il faut que je te dise qu-

-Hey, j'ai la dalle ! On mange quand ? m'interrompt à nouveau Matt en réapparaissant dans la chambre.

J'ai envie de l'étriper. J'allais révéler à Will que nous sommes cousins. Mais ce n'est peut-être finalement pas le bon moment pour en parler. Car il faudrait alors lui dire au sujet de nos pères décédés...

-Tu sais quoi ? T'as qu'à aller nous chercher toi-même le déjeuner. Je lui lance les clés de la voiture et ma fausse carte de crédit qu'il rattrape au vol.

-Cool.

Il nous fait un signe de tête et ne s'attarde pas.

-Et moi qui croyais que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance, voilà que tu lui prêtes tes affaires. Me fait remarquer mon cousin en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

-Oui, et bien je me disais qu'on pourrait lui fausser compagnie pendant qu'il est occupé. Je suggère.

Le brun cesse de se balancer sur sa chaise et se redresse.

-Tu l'as entendu comme moi Pete', on a besoin de lui pour retrouver Malia. Il sait peut-être où est son père et ce qu'il compte faire.

-Justement, c'est son fils. Qui sait ce qu'il compte faire quand il aura retrouvé Lucifer ? Si ça trouve c'est ce qu'il veut ! C'est probablement un piège Will ! Il nous mène jusqu'à lui. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

-Je te rappelle qu'il m'a sauvé la vie ! S'exclame Will.

-Et qui l'a délivré de son trou ? Toi ! Tu lui as sauvé les miches aussi, alors vous êtes quittes ! Je rétorque.

-Bon... et tu proposes quoi alors ? Il cède en soufflant et en croisant les bras.

-J'ai ma petite idée d'où aller. Il n'y a pas mille cités des anges déchus en Amérique. Il faut juste qu'on se débarrasse de lui... Il voulait retourner à Chicago non ? On a qu'à l'envoyer là-bas.

-Si tu veux. Mais c'est quoi cette Cité des Anges Déchus ?

-Los Angeles mon Willou je ne vois que ça, alors on va à Los Angeles. Je déclare fièrement en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

*o*o*[POV WILL]o*o*

 _Los Angeles, Californie._

 _-on va se séparer. Déclare Peter._

 _-comment ? s'exclame Matt dans la chambre du motel._

 _-On sera plus efficace en cherchant chacun de notre côté. On a très peu de temps et les pistes sont minces. On se contacte dès qu'on a du nouveau._

 _-ça me va. J'ai toujours été plus efficace en solo de toute façon. Dit le blond. Je vais retourner à Chicago, avec un peu de chance je remonterai la piste de ces démons._

 _-Le but est d'arriver avant eux, ne l'oublie pas._

 _-Te fais pas chopper. J'ajoute à son attention_

 _-Ils ne m'auront pas une seconde fois. Souris Matt._

C'est ainsi que l'on s'est quitté, Matt se dirigeant vers l'Est tandis que Peter et moi-même nous dirigeons vers l'Ouest. On en a à peu près pour seize heures de route, soit deux jours. Je tourne entre mes doigts un petit soldat en plastique vert et me remémore le flash que j'ai eu en touchant le jouet, un peu soulagé d'avoir entre mes mains quelque chose me rattachant à mon passé, même si ce n'est pas grand chose en soi, pour moi c'est un cadeau inespéré. On se rapproche doucement, mais on se rapproche.

 _"-C'est quoiii ?_

 _-C'est un soldat ! Me répond fièrement une voix masculine._

 _-Mais il est tout vert ! Je fais avec une voix de bambin._

 _L'homme au visage flou rigole._

 _-On jouait avec ça quand on était gosse. Mon frère en avait même coincé un dans le cendrier de l'Impala... Il y est toujours._

 _Les yeux verts de l'inconnu que je pense être mon paternel se précisent dans ma mémoire et je les vois pétiller en se rappelant ces souvenirs._

 _-Et les legos dans la climatisation, tu t'en rappelles Dean ? Lance une autre voix._

 _-Comme si c'était hier. Rit mon père."_

*o*o*o*o*

L'établissement dans lequel nous pénétrons est gigantesque.

-Bienvenu au plus grand casino de L.A ! S'enthousiasme mon ami.

Je promène mon regard sur la salle immense aux mille-et-une couleurs, les gens les plus extravagants, les jeux d'argents sur lesquels se pressent les joueurs dépensant des sommes astronomiques et le brouhaha continu des machines et des visiteurs. Tout est démesuré et tellement improbable ici que les mots me manquent pour décrire en détail les lieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire dans un endroit pareil Pete' ?! Je demande en élevant un peu la voix pour me faire entendre.

-C'est le lieu le plus génial qui puisse exister Will ! Il fait en observant deux femmes en robes pailletées passer à côté de nous.

-Ne me dit pas qu'on est venu là juste pour que tu puisses t'amuser. Je grogne en réponse.

Le brun aux yeux dorés me prend par le bras et se rapproche de moi en observant les alentours alors que l'on continue à avancer à travers les foules.

-Ecoute Will. Me murmure Peter à l'oreille. C'est le meilleur endroit pour avoir des informations. N'importe qui peut passer inaperçu tellement il y a de monde.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce que ses paroles signifient. Il m'éclaire alors.

-Je parle des créatures surnaturelles Will. Ça en est remplit ici. Elles se fondent parmi les humains avec facilité. Là-bas sur ta droite, des vampires qui boivent comme si de rien était leur coupe de vins. Je te laisse deviner ce qu'il en est réellement. Ils sont probablement en train de chercher leur futur repas. Une grosse prise si possible. Sur le flipper un peu plus loin, le mec qui s'acharne sur sa machine, un loup-garou solitaire qui a complètement craqué. Autour de la table de poker sur notre gauche, c'est un vrai combat entre plusieurs clans de l'ombre.

Ce sont les paroles d'un chasseur aux yeux et aux oreilles aguerris. Au premier coup d'œil il a déjà pu identifier nombre de monstres présents dans le casino. C'est incroyable.

-Et tu comptes leur demander où est passé Lucifer ? Je l'interroge, sceptique.

-Oh mais mieux que ça Will… C'est _lui_ que je compte trouver ici. Je te paris ce que tu veux qu'il traîne dans le coin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait faire ici ?!

-Je te l'ai dit Will, il cherche des informations. Quel autre endroit est meilleur ? Il est ici incognito.

-Génial… et on va faire comment pour le trouver ? Il est humain donc on ne peut pas le trouver grâce à son essence et on ne sait même pas à quoi il ressemble !

Peter fouille dans sa poche et en sort un petit sachet en tissu qu'il ouvre devant moi.

-C'est de la cendre ? Je l'interroge en fronçant le nez.

-La plume de Lucifer trouvée dans le coffre de Matt. Il acquiesce. Je l'ai brûlé en récitant une incantation.

-Tu brûles les affaires des autres sans leur demander leur avis ? C'est Matt qui va être content en l'apprenant. Ça tourne pas rond chez toi ou quoi ?! Je siffle.

-Ne soit pas si rabat-joie, ça va pouvoir nous aider. Réplique Peter sans se sentir le moins du monde coupable tout en renversant le contenu du sachet dans le creux de sa main.

- _Demonstrat nobis Dominus viam*_. Il prononce en latin avant de souffler sur la cendre qui se disperse alors dans l'air. On a qu'à se séparer. Le Diable est rusé mais on a un avantage : il ne sait pas qu'on le cherche. Suis la cendre, elle nous guidera jusqu'à lui. Du moins en théorie.

-Ben voyons. Je fais en roulant des yeux tandis que Peter s'éloigne.

Je pense que Lucifer est l'être le plus recherché et le plus craint du monde surnaturel en ce moment, vu qu'il essaie de retrouver ses pouvoirs et projette sûrement, une fois encore, d'annihiler l'Humanité. Bien sûr qu'il ne s'attend pas à ce que deux planctons de Nephilim viennent lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je serre les poings et mon regard s'assombrit de détermination. On peut l'arrêter puisqu'il est humain, il est faible et ne présente pas une grande menace, c'est le moment idéal pour frapper. Autrement dit, on a toutes nos chances. Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui Will. Je me rassure avant de traverser la salle en me faufilant entre les gens.

*o*o*[POV PETER]*o*o*

J'ajuste le nœud papillon fraîchement acquis autour de mon cou et époussette le costume noir de barman en jetant un coup d'œil dans le coin de la pièce réservée au personnel. Le barman à qui j'ai emprunté les habits et qui porte maintenant les miens pique un petit somme, tête posée sur son épaule.

-Désolé mon gars. Je fais à titre d'excuse avant de sortir de la pièce. Je revêts un air professionnel sur mon visage et me dirige vers les tables pour en débarrasser les coupes vides. Je tourne un instant les yeux sur une table au loin et accroche le regard brûlant d'une femme brune légèrement bouclée à la peau mâte en robe rouge. Cet instant est interrompu quand un autre barman me tape dans le dos.

-Hey ! Remplace-moi au bar, je prends une pause.

Je hoche la tête en restant de dos jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne pour ne pas qu'il voit mon visage inconnu du service et me rends au bar où je commence à essuyer des verres et à en servir tout en réfléchissant à où pourrait bien être Lucifer. Je suis en train de promener mon regard sur la salle lorsque la somptueuse créature brune se dirige vers le bar, autrement dit vers moi.

-Champagne. Commande-t-elle.

-Bien.

Elle s'accoude au bar pendant que j'ouvre une bouteille du liquide pétillant.

-Tu sais qui je suis ?

Je me fige une microseconde avant de continuer comme si de rien était, un air indifférent feint sur le visage. Ce n'est pas une question qu'elle me pose. Bien sûr que j'ai senti qu'elle est différente des autres. Mais elle, comment elle a su ce que je suis ?

-Aurais-je oublié le nom d'une aussi belle femme ? Je demande en posant la coupe de champagne en face d'elle.

-Kali. Elle m'informe en prenant son verre et en buvant une gorgée. C'est Kali.

-Comme la déesse païenne ?

-Exactement.

-Vous êtes...

-Elle-même ? Propose-t-elle.

-Une sublime créature. Je fini avec un petit sourire circonspect.

Son regard me transperce comme si elle m'avait démasqué. C'est dingue. Je suis en face d'une vraie déesse païenne hindoue, la forme humaine de la divinité de la préservation, de la transformation et de la destruction. Il vaut mieux que je fasse attention à ce que je dis et ne pas lui manquer de respect au risque de me faire couper en petits morceaux.

-Que viens faire un déchu par ici ?

Je tique à sa question. Alors c'est vraiment ce que je suis ? Un rejet du ciel que personne, même pas les autres créatures surnaturelles ne tolèrent ?

-Chercher un autre déchu, peut-être ? J'insinue avec prudence en continuant à essuyer des verres de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Je me sens soudainement brusquement attiré vers l'avant et sans avoir le temps de réagir, je me retrouve avec un couteau sous la gorge et le visage de Kali à quelques centimètres du mien. Elle me fixe, les yeux comme des serpents et pourtant j'entrevois une lueur inquiète au fond de ses orbes noisette.

-Il est ici ? Siffle-t-elle tout bas.

-Il se pourrait... qu'il se soit fondu dans la masse. Je réponds doucement.

Elle se pince les lèvres, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

-Je devrais te tuer ici et maintenant. M'annonce la déesse.

-Devant tous ces gens ? Pardon- toutes ces créatures ? Quel remue-ménage cela provoquerait. Je rétorque en jetant un coup d'œil autour de nous.

-Vous les célestes et demi-célestes, vous vous croyez au-dessus de tout ! Râle Kali.

Je hausse un sourcil. Pour en vouloir autant aux anges et aux Nephilim, elle doit avoir ses raisons.

-Ecoutez, Kali... Je ne connais pas les raisons qui vous pousse à les haïr mais nous avons une chance de changer cela aujourd'hu-

-Lucifer a tué mes amis. Ma famille. Et bientôt il va recommencer... Il sait comment expulser les anges du Paradis, il ne lui manque que les ingrédients nécessaires et ses ailes...

-Pas si on l'arrête avant. Je lui fais remarquer les yeux brillants, mettant toute ma volonté dans mes paroles pour lui prouver qu'on a une chance.

Elle secoue légèrement la tête de gauche à droite en éloignant le couteau de ma gorge.

-Tu lui ressembles, tu as les mêmes yeux... Soupire Kali.

Je fronce les sourcils, interloqué et au même moment, mon portable se met à vibrer. Je le sors de ma poche et baisse les yeux. Will vient de m'envoyer une photo. Je clique une fois pour l'ouvrir et attends qu'elle apparaisse en grand à l'écran.

-Oh oh, on dirait que tonton Lucifer n'est pas content… Je lâche. Kali je-

Je m'interromps en relevant la tête. La déesse a profité que j'ai la tête tournée pour se faire la malle... On dirait qu'être aussi près du Diable ne la rassure pas.

*o*o*[POV WILL]*o*o*

Je me glisse dans l'ombre pour éviter d'être vu. « Les derrières » du casino offrent des couloirs que seuls quelques membres du staff utilisent encore, des zones de stockage de matériels et d'autres lieux désertés. J'ouvre une porte que je referme aussitôt derrière moi et lorsque je me retourne, j'oublie de respirer en voyant un homme assit à deux mètres de moi. Je reste figé en le fixant mais fini par froncer les sourcils comme il ne bouge pas. Je m'approche doucement, et voit qu'il a les yeux fermés. Est-il en train de dormir ? Je pose doucement deux doigts sur son cou et écarquille les yeux. Il ne respire pas. Pire encore, je m'aperçois qu'on lui a brisé le cou. Ce type est mort. Je m'éloigne rapidement en vérifiant des deux côtés du couloir qu'il n'y a personne. _Merde_ , Il se passe des choses pas nettes ici. Je m'arrête net au bout du couloir en apercevant des traces sur le mur... La cendre. Elle brille grâce à la magie et me montre le chemin. Lucifer est passé par ici. Je prends une longue inspiration et monte les escaliers face à moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouve à plusieurs étages plus haut, restant aussi discret que possible en passant sans traîner dans le couloir à chambres d'hôtel luxueuses. Je me stoppe toutefois devant la porte de l'une d'entre elles en apercevant la cendre briller sur la clenche. Je m'approche, indécis, puis pose finalement ma main dessus après avoir regardé si personne ne me voit. La porte est ouverte et je m'engouffre dans la pièce.

-Seigneur... Je laisse échapper en découvrant, livide, les sept corps sans vie et le sang éclaboussant les murs et le mobilier. C'est un vrai massacre.

C'est d'une main tremblante que je me saisis de mon nouveau portable offert par Peter et que je prends une photo pour lui envoyer. " _Le sang est frais. Il est proche_." J'ajoute en guise de commentaire. Apparemment, même humain, il reste un meurtrier sans pitié.

Je m'empresse de quitter les lieux sans être vu et redescend dans les salles de jeux du casino. Je tente de me faire un chemin parmi la foule lorsque je frôle le bras de quelqu'un. Je sens un frisson monumental me traverser et une sensation de chaleur étrange et contradictoire m'envahir. J'ouvre la bouche et me retourne en cherchant des yeux la personne qui en est l'origine mais il y a beaucoup trop de monde. Je pose ma main sur mon bras, perturbé, quand j'entends Peter m'interpeller.

-Hey, Will ! M'appelle Pete' en me rejoignant. Alors, tu as pu trouver quelque chose ?

-Ça pour avoir trouvé, j'ai trouvé en effet. Ses victimes ont pris très chers. Je réponds.

-Will. Lâche Peter dans un souffle en me donnant un coup de coude.

Je suis son regard tourné vers le bar à une dizaine de mètres de là et sens le rythme cardiaque de mon cœur commencer à accélérer. Y est accoudé, un verre à la main, un homme blond, grand, aux yeux d'un bleu glace qui vous pétrifie sur place. Il ressemble à Matt comme deux gouttes d'eau. Je le sens tout au fond de moi. C'est _lui_.

-Lucifer. Souffle Peter, aussi surpris que moi.

Le Diable lève ses yeux vers nous et nous regarde. Nous n'osons bouger, le souffle coupé. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Un sourire en coin fini par s'épanouir sur les lèvres de l'archange déchu et il repose son verre avant de faire un pas vers nous pour nous faire face. Il met ses mains dans ses poches et adopte une allure nonchalante, comme si nous étions trois vieux potes qui nous retrouvions.

-Alors vous voilà, vous en avez mis du temps. Il lâche avec malice.

-Pardon, on se connait ? Je fais, éberlué.

-Je dois avouer que vous leur ressemblez. Dit-il d'une voix traînante avec une légère grimace comme s'il n'aimait pas spécialement ce qu'il voyait.

-Ne l'écoute pas Will, il va essayer de bluffer ou de jouer avec nous. Me prévient mon ami. Dis-nous plutôt où est Malia ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! S'écrie Peter, attirant l'attention d'autres gens sur nous.

Lucifer à l'air de s'en rendre compte car il hausse un sourcil et soudainement, le temps commence à ralentir autour de nous, les gens bougent au ralentit jusqu'à se figer complètement. Peter et moi restons interdits en voyant cet étrange phénomène se produire autour de nous. Il semblerait pourtant qu'il n'ait pas d'effet sur nous. Lucifer penche la tête sur le côté et fronce les sourcils.

-Peut-être devrions-nous discuter de cela _calmement_. Propose-t-il avec une certaine ironie dans la voix.

Peter, en alerte, sort son Colt et le pointe sur Lucifer.

-Je te conseille de ne pas trop nous chercher. Maintenant que tu es humain tu peux _saigner_. Alors cesse de tourner autour du pot et dis-nous où est la fille ?!

Le Diable change d'expression pour arborer un air surpris et presque effrayé. Il sort lentement ses mains de ses poches et les lève en l'air pour se rendre. Peter charge son arme sans ciller et serre la mâchoire.

-Alors comme ça vous cherchez Malia ? Demande le blond.

Quelque chose cloche.

Il y a un truc qui ne va pas. Je le sens mal.

Le Diable commence à rire, un rire moqueur, un rire...Diabolique.

-Si je m'attendais à ce que cette scène avec le Colt se répète. Il pouffe.

-Peter ! Je m'exclame en comprenant ce qu'il va se passer.

Trop tard, d'un simple geste de la main, Lucifer envoie voler le Colt et la force invisible nous envoie valser nous aussi. Nous roulons par terre et avant que nous ayons eu le temps de nous relever, une vive lumière vient illuminer la pièce. Nous sommes obligés de plisser les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passe et nous finissons par les écarquiller et ouvrir la bouche en grand.

Dans le dos de Lucifer, deux immenses ailes blanches immaculées se déploient dans toute leur splendeur et leur puissance.

Comment est-il possible que nous n'ayons pas deviné qu'il avait déjà retrouvé ses pouvoirs d'antan ?! Sa présence écrasante, sa Grâce qui vibre dans toute la pièce et nous étouffe, cette puissance que personne ne peut égaler. La peur s'insinue en moi sans que je puisse la contrôler. Il est trop imposant, trop grand, trop fort. Nous allons nous faire tuer.

Le cœur qui bat à tout rompre et dans un moment de bravoure que seul les fous ont, Peter se relève et se précipite sur Lucifer pour lui sauter dessus avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir. Et le voilà maintenant agrippé à l'aile droite de l'étoile du matin comme à une branche d'un arbre. Lucifer est plus surpris qu'en colère, ce qui est étonnant.

-Oh non, pas encore… Il lâche en roulant des yeux, comme blasé.

Je tique à ses paroles. Il secoue son aile tandis que Peter s'accroche comme il peut, en hurlant qu'il tiendrait bon aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait et que « Je trépasse si je faiblis ». Non mais sérieux, j'hallucine.

Lucifer finit cependant par s'énerver et balaie Peter d'un puissant coup d'aile. Le Nephilim atterrit de l'autre côté du bar dans un capharnaüm de bouteille et de verre brisés. Je me tiens à distance respectueuse, prêt à toute éventualité.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos sottises, gamins. Il gronde avant de finalement s'envoler en nous laissant en plan.

Le temps reprend son court et je me précipite vers le bar. Peter réapparaît de derrière en émettant un grognement à cause de la douleur.

-'vais lui voler dans les plumes. Marmonne le brun en se relevant tant bien que mal, coupé ça et là par le verre brisé. Où qui l'est ?

-Ouais et ben plus tard hein, là on a plutôt intérêt à filer. Je lui fais remarquer comme tout le monde nous regarde, le temps ayant repris son cours. Aller viens.

J'aide mon ami à ressortir de là et l'entraîne vers l'extérieur avant que l'on ne se fasse encore remarquer.

* * *

 _Demonstrat nobis Dominus viam :_ "Montre nous le chemin".

Kali : l'invitée du chapitre, personnage tirée de Supernatural.

 **Lucifer a retrouvé ses ailes... Rien ne peut l'arrêter, à part peut-être les Nephilim... A eux de se réunir pour faire face au Diable. L'union est la force.**

 **Mais arriveront-ils à temps pour sauver Malia ?**

La suite dans : **Le pouvoir des Six (I). _Divided We Fall_**

 _-Tuuut - tuuut_

 _-Matt, je te jure que si tu ne réponds pas..._

 _*.*_

 _-Tuuut - tuuut_

 _-Aller, décroche nom d'un chien. C'est le dixième appel que je passe !_

 _*.*_

 _-Tuuut - Tuuut - Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de-_

 _-J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse !_

 _*.*_

 _-Bip._

 _-Matt, c'est encore Will, si tu reçois ce message, rejoins-nous dans trois jours à Tulsa dans l'Oklahoma. Dans trois jour Matt. Fais pas le con. On a besoin de toi._

 _[...]_


	26. 24 Divided, We Fall

**Bonjour, je suis désolée, j'ai pris pas mal de retard, mais voici enfin, le chapitre 24.**

 **Nous nous rapprochons d'un point crucial de la fanfiction, mais il y a encore tant de dangers à braver et d'épreuves à traverser pour nos héros, qu'ils sont encore loin de leur but !**

 **PS : soixante reviews... wouahou ! Merci pour votre soutien et votre intéressement pour cette histoire !**

 **POV :** Willou

 **musique :** Clairity - Don't Panic.

* * *

 **Le pouvoir des Six (I).** _ **Divided We Fall**_

 _-Tuuut - tuuut_

-Matt, je te jure que si tu ne réponds pas...

*o*

 _-Tuuut - tuuut_

-Aller, décroche nom d'un chien. C'est le dixième appel que je passe !

*o*

 _-Tuuut - Tuuut - Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de-_

-J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse !

*o*

 _-Bip._

-Matt, c'est encore Will, si tu reçois ce message, rejoins-nous dans trois jours à Tulsa dans l'Oklahoma. Dans trois jour Matt. Fais pas le con. On a besoin de toi.

*o*

 _-Laissez votre message après le bip sonore. ...Bip._

-Matt ça fait déjà deux jours qu'on t'attend au point de rendez-vous, t'es où bon sang ? On part dans le Missouri, je t'envoie l'adresse. Sois là-bas cette fois.

*o*

 _-Bip._

-Ah oui, j'oubliais... C'est au sujet de ton _père_.

Je raccroche et lève les yeux vers Peter qui m'observe depuis la voiture, sceptique.

-Quoi ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on doit insister. On a besoin de tous les autres, y compris lui si on veut avoir une chance dans ce combat. Je lance.

 _*o*o*o*_

 _Cinq jours plus tôt, L.A, Californie_.

La porte claque contre le mur lorsque je l'ouvre à l'aide de mon épaule. Je tire Peter en dehors du casino par l'issue de secours et nous nous retrouvons dans une ruelle de Los Angeles. Je le lâche enfin et le brun va s'adosser au mur tandis que je me penche en avant et pose mes mains sur mes genoux en soufflant pour relâcher tout la pression qui s'est accumulée sur mes épaules.

-On est vraiment dans la merde ! Lâche Peter en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les tirer vers l'arrière.

-Comment... Je commence.

-il a retrouvé ses ailes ? Complète le chasseur. Je sais c'est dingue !

-Non, je veux dire, comment on va faire pour l'arrêter maintenant ? Je fais pour soulever notre plus gros problème.

-Il doit y avoir un moyen ! Réplique Pete' en se redressant, ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu.

-Seuls on y arrivera pas. Je lui fais constater.

Quoique... Je relève la tête vivement, un éclat nouveau dans le regard.

-Quoi ? Il fait en voyant ma tête d'halluciné.

-C'est ça. Je souffle. On n'est pas seul Pete' ! Je m'exclame. Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres, en rassemblant nos forces on peut faire la différence !

Peter acquiesce, semblant adhérer à mes propos.

-Six Nephilim contre un archange ? Ça me plait ça.

-Six ? Je demande.

-La Prophétie parle du Pouvoir des Six. Et les paroles de ce Kévin n'étaient pas insensées. Les deux premiers étant moi et le second Nephilim qu'il a vendu aux démons...

-Autrement dit Matt. J'indique. Avant de m'enfermer dans leur repère au Texas, les démons m'ont posé cette question _"où sont les quatre autres ?"._ Ce qui nous laisse penser que si Malia fait aussi partie des Six, il ne manque plus que deux personnes à trouver.

-Non, plus qu'une. Objecte Peter et je fronce les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Sumiko est la cinquième. Elle a beau avoir une partie... "Démoniaque" en elle, elle reste Nephilim.

-Il va donc nous falloir découvrir qui est la sixième personne. Et la retrouver. Les retrouver tous les trois : Matt, Sumiko et il ou elle.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Lance mon camarade. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Il grimace en enlevant les deux morceaux de verres qui se sont fichés dans son bras et s'éloigne déjà en claudiquant un peu à cause de la douleur.

-J'vais lui faire sa fête à cet emplumé de malheur. Grogne Peter.

Je ferme les yeux en soupirant, adressant un message à la jeune femme enlevée par le Diable.

 _Attends-nous Malia. On arrive._

 _*o*o*o*_

 _Cinq jours plus tard, Brookfield, Missouri._

- _ATCHA !_ Éternue violemment Peter avant de renifler et resserrer son manteau tout contre lui. Bon sang qu'il caille ! On va attendre encore longtemps comme ça ?

Je raccroche et mets mon portable dans ma poche. C'est le énième message que je laisse à Matt. Espérons que le dernier le fasse réagir. Je soupire et un nuage se forme devant ma bouche. Nous sommes mi-novembre et il commence vraiment à faire froid dans cette partie du pays. Je bouge mes jambes, évitant de rester immobile pour ne pas grelotter à mon tour.

-Peut-être qu'il s'est attiré de nouveaux ennuis. Je suggère.

-Ou bien il nous a piégé, comme je le disais.

-Non, je suis sûr que non. Je fais, affirmatif.

Ce n'est pas le genre. Je ne peux dire pourquoi, mais je crois dur comme fer qu'il n'est pas mauvais. J'ai pu apprendre et découvrir ces facettes de lui durant les quelques jours que nous avons passés ensemble. Sous ses airs de garçon arrogant et impulsif, une vraie tête brûlée en somme, c'est quelqu'un digne de confiance, prêt à tout risquer pour protéger les siens. Et je respecte ça. Il a beau être le fils du Diable en personne, je crois en lui, quoi qu'en dise Peter.

-Will… Il ne viendra pas. Il n'est pas venu à Tulsa et il ne viendra pas non plus ici. Il-

Un froissement d'aile se fait entendre.

-Je vous manquais déjà ? Fait une voix suave.

Nous nous retournons. Matt est assis sur le toit de la voiture et nous observe avec un sourire amusé.

-D'où tu sors toi ? Demande Pete', agacé.

-J'ai des ailes mec, autant les utiliser.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas faire ça il y a cinq jours ? Le rouspète le brun, fatigué.

-Hey, c'est très fatigant de voyager de la sorte, ça demande beaucoup d'énergie. Je ne peux pas faire de longs vols tous les jours comme bon me semble. Donc j'espère que vous ne me faites pas venir pour rien car j'étais en train de remonter une piste et-

-Et décrocher le téléphone, c'est si compliqué que ça ? Demande ironiquement Peter, qui n'en avait apparemment pas fini d'en découdre.

\- Je ne suis pas votre clebs', je ne vais pas revenir à chaque fois que ça vous arrange alors que vous m'avez envoyé balader. Il réplique sèchement en descendant de la voiture.

-On a rencontré ton père. Je sors de but en blanc pour éviter qu'ils ne partent en live.

Matt s'interrompt et me regarde en penchant la tête et en plissant les yeux, les bras croisés.

-Et vous êtes en un seul morceau ? Chapeau. Il nous congratule.

-Oui d'ailleurs c'est assez troublant quand on pense qu'il nous a laissé en vie alors qu'il en a tué pour moins que ça. Mais là n'est pas la question. Matt, il a retrouvé ses ailes. Et si c'est ça, ça veut dire qu'il va passer à la seconde phase de son plan : expulser les anges du Paradis pour en devenir ensuite le maitre. Pour ça, il a besoin de trois ingrédients, dont le cœur d'un Nephilim puissant. Il va tuer Malia, Matt. Je déclare avec gravité.

-Pourquoi Malia ? Les démons l'appellent « L'élue »… Se demande Matt, en se grattant le menton dans une intense réflexion.

-Parce que c'est la fille de la prophétie. Explique Peter. Il est dit que le Nephilim d'un des quatre grands détruira ou sauvera le monde, le jour de son anniversaire.

-Le rejeton d'un des quatre grands hein ? Devine le blond. Alors ça voudrait dire que Malia est la fille d'un des archanges, d'où le pourquoi elle est si puissante. Qui de Gabriel, Raphael, Lucifer ou Michel est-elle la fille ?

-Mais, toi aussi tu es fils d'archange. Pourquoi pas toi ? Je lance.

-Parce qu'elle est plus puissante que moi… Et plus puissant que Lucifer ça ne laisse plus qu'une seule personne possible… Suggère Matt.

-….

Peter et moi restons interdits alors que Matt nous révèle à qui il pense.

-…Le Prince des archanges.

-Bon sang, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche maintenant. Je lâche abasourdi.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi les démons tentent de mettre la main sur Malia, ainsi que sur nous ? On est tellement puissants, nous sommes des armes contre le Paradis et contre tous. C'est pour cette raison que notre existence est prohibée à la base. Ajoute le blond.

-Charmant. Grogne Peter. C'est aussi pourquoi on nous a caché parmi les humains tout ce temps j'imagine. Mais au final, on ne peut pas cacher ou renier éternellement notre vraie nature.

-On peut en revenir à Malia s'il-vous-plait ? Je demande. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps je vous signale. Lucifer est en marche. Le seul moyen de l'arrêter est d'unir nos forces. Et il nous reste encore deux Nephilim à enrôler. Matt, on a une mission pour toi.

-Je t'écoute. Il fait, attentif.

-Peter a échoué à ramener sa sœur jumelle, Sumiko. Peut-être que toi, tu auras une chance.

-Hey ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ?! S'indigne Pete', boudeur.

-Je sais me montrer persuasif quand il le faut. Annonce fièrement le blond.

Peter le fusille des yeux.

-Tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux je-

-Pendant ce temps, Pete' et moi, on va tâcher de trouver la dernière pièce du puzzle. En espérant que notre instinct ne nous fasse pas défaut. Je continue, sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

-Combien de temps on se donne ? Veut savoir le fils de l'archange déchu.

-Le moins possible.

*o*o*[POV SUMIKO]*o*o*

 _New-York City, quinze jours plus tard début décembre._

Le type à côté de moi commence à me trouver à son goût vu comment il me regarde. Je décoche un grand sourire et il s'approche pour m'aborder. Et merde. Ce n'est pas cet abruti d'humain alcoolisé et pervers que je visais, mais un grand blond -un démon- qui joue au billard juste derrière lui. Je jure mentalement mais garde ce faux sourire intéressé plaquée sur le visage lorsqu'il s'arrête à ma hauteur.

-Salut. Moi c'est Steve. Annonce le type en s'accoudant au bar.

Je hoche la tête et lève mon verre.

-Mon verre est vide, je lui fais savoir.

Deux minutes plus tard, le mec vole dans les poubelles, dans une ruelle adjacente au bar. Il était vingt-trois heure et ça faisait bien quinze minutes que l'homme me soûlait en me racontant sa vie quand Jackson est arrivé pour l'entraîner dehors et énervé, il l'avait balancé sans retenu dedans. Il s'en frotte maintenant les mains.

-Et que tu n'y reviennes pas, pourriture ! Lui conseille mon brun ténébreux.

Il se tourne vers moi qui l'attends à quelques mètres de là, les bras croisés.

-Tu as bientôt fini de te faire draguer par tous les mecs lourdingues du bar ? Il me lance. A chaque fois c'est la même chose.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je fais en haussant les épaules, comme si tout cela ne me concernait pas.

L'homme commence à pousser des jurons en gesticulant dans les poubelles pour essayer de se sortir de là.

Jackson s'arrête à deux pas de moi et ferme les yeux en expirant d'agacement.

-Attends deux secondes. Il me fait avant de faire demi-tour.

Je le vois sauter dans la poubelle, arme au poing et entends le type hurler avant de se taire à jamais. Jackson vient de le poignarder. Il ressort de là comme si de rien était et me rejoint.

-Je t'avais dit que je tuerai le prochain qui t'approcherait de trop près. Il me répète.

Un sourire étire le coin de mes lèvres. Je tourne des talons pour m'éloigner.

-Oh mais j'avais très bien entendu... Je réponds.

-Retourne plutôt bosser, on a un quotas à tenir je te rappelle.

-Ne me dit pas que ça ne te plait pas. Je rétorque.

-De quoi ? De cette mission qu'on a d'extorquer des informations aux fervents de Lucifer ou de tuer tes prétendants ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je ris en tournant la tête pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

Je l'entends soupirer alors que je m'éloigne pour retourner au bar.

-Cette fille va me rendre folle... Il lâche à moitié amusé, à moitié exaspéré en secouant la tête.

Je retourne m'asseoir à la même place que tout à l'heure et bois une gorgée de mon verre re-remplis avant de jeter un coup d'œil du côté du billard. Je dois absolument trouver un moyen d'attirer ce démon jusqu'à mon partenaire pour qu'il puisse le descendre discrètement. C'est le sort réservé aux traîtres, à ceux qui sont pour le retour de Lucifer. On espère aussi récolter des informations sur son avancement mais tout ce qu'on a pu entendre sont des rumeurs infondées à son sujet. "Lucifer a la tablette des anges.", "Lucifer marche vers le tel direction", "Lucifer a créé une armée"... Pfff, ça me fatigue, on n'a rien de concret ! Je fronce les sourcils lorsqu'une tête blonde vient me cacher la vue que j'avais sur ma cible. Le type doit avoir deux ou trois ans de moins que moi, c'est-à-dire à peine la majorité et il me fixe intensément de ses yeux bleus céruléens en posant son coude sur le bar et en appuyant sa tête sur sa main.

-Bonsoir, Sumiko. Il fait.

Un frisson me parcourt le dos. Je n'aime pas du tout ça. Je me crispe aussitôt en entendant mon vrai prénom que seul Jackson et Peter connaissent et tente de me relever, mon poignard se trouvant dans mon dos.

-Ah-ah, je te déconseille de faire ça. Il me conseille vivement tout bas.

J'écarquille les yeux, je suis dans l'incapacité de me lever comme si on m'avait collé au tabouret. Le blond me fixe avec un sourire. Il contrôle la situation. Il est puissant. Trop puissant. Mon regard se pose sur mon verre que je tiens toujours et constate qu'une fine couche de givre m'empêche de le lâcher et que le liquide alcoolisé est gelé à l'intérieur. Je relève les yeux vers l'inconnu en devinant sans mal à qui j'ai affaire maintenant. Un Nephilim. Je tente de garder mon calme même si ma seule envie du moment est de le renvoyer d'où il vient. Je tente de bouger et lui lance un regard emplit d'éclair. Ça ne fait que le faire sourire davantage.

-Tu n'as pas idée de quoi je suis capable. Il souffle sombrement.

Je déglutis en entendant cet avertissement. Je sens la pression de son pouvoir sur moi diminuer et il me relâche, me libérant de sa prison de glace. Je décide de ne pas bouger pour l'instant.

-Intéressant, il sort en plissant les yeux. Tu es différentes des autres... ça pourrait être un avantage. Il suppose.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Je demande froidement.

-Oh je t'en prie, tu le sais très bien. Tu ne peux pas renier ce lien qui nous unit tous.

-Je n'ai que faire de vos préoccupations. Je claque en me levant et en tournant les talons.

Je m'éloigne, appréhendant le moment où il va revenir à la charge. Je n'ai pas peur de lui mais je ne tiens pas à y laisser ma peau s'il engage le combat.

-Même si ça concerne le Diable ? Il lance.

Je m'arrête. _Ah... Si je m'attendais à ça..._ Il n'a pas intérêt à ce que ça soit du serre les dents avant de me tourner à nouveau vers lui.

-Ok, c'est à propos de quoi ?

Le Nephilim affiche un sourire victorieux sur son visage.

-Je crois qu'on va pouvoir s'entendre. Il ronronne.

*o*o*[POV ABBY]*o*o*

 _PineBluff en Arkansas, la même semaine, début décembre._

Une pluie diluvienne s'est abattue sur nous plus tôt cet après-midi alors que nous traversions le Mississippi. A l'abri à l'entrée d'un immeuble dans une ville du nom de PineBluff dans l'Arkansas, je regarde les gens se presser pour éviter de se mouiller le plus possible. Des gens normaux qui n'ont qu'à se préoccuper des petits tracas insignifiants de la vie quotidienne. Ils ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont et ô combien je les envie. Je m'amuse à faire passer une petite flamme sur le bout de mes doigts. Le retour de Rick me fait presque sursauter. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et me présente un sachet en plastique contenant un sandwich.

-Tiens.

-Merci. Je fais en déballant la nourriture et en prenant une bouchée.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demande le loup-garou.

-Bien.

-Abby... Insiste mon ami en me jetant un regard soucieux.

Rick et moi avons parcouru un sacré bout de chemin depuis Long Island. Un long voyage exténuant mais nécessaire. Il fallait s'éloigner le plus possible du camp pour échapper aux Nephilim. Nous sommes donc partis à l'Est. Rick et moi nous sommes rendus dans le Colorado à ma demande car je voulais aller sur place pour voir si je pouvais trouver des traces des chasseurs qui s'en sont pris à Ella. Les pister puis les traquer comme ils le font si bien. Rick s'inquiète pour moi, je le vois bien. Il pense que je veux juste venger Ella. Mais ces hommes tuent des innocents. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis la fille du Diable que je fais le mal et c'est la même chose pour les autres êtres surnaturels, chacun a le droit à la vie. Si seulement ils pouvaient comprendre cela... Malheureusement, ils sont sans pitié. Et je n'ai pas d'autre but maintenant que de continuer la lutte pour notre survie. Quoiqu'il en soit, dans le Colorado, nous avons appris que la meute avait retrouvé les chasseurs qui s'en sont pris à mon amie. Les chasseurs étaient en train de les mettre dans un sale état quand la police est intervenue pour les embarquer. Rick et moi y sommes allés jeter un oeil, pour constater qu'on avait un train de retard... ils s'étaient déjà enfui... On a essayé de les pister pendant une semaine. Et aujourd'hui, nous voilà ici, dans l'Arkansas.

Il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir. Rick se lève et me tends la main pour m'aider à me relever. Nous traînons dans les rues humides de PineBluff. L'estomac de Rick gargouille.

-Haaaaan, j'ai vraiment trop la dalle ! S'exclame alors le garçon en observant la devanture d'un restaurant.

-Tu viens de manger. Je lui fais remarquer.

-Tu déconnes, c'était des miettes de pain avec un centimètre carré de jambon dessus, pas de quoi caller ma faim de loup. Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pas pour un bon beef steak ! Il gémit.

Il me fait sourire.

-Abby ! Il souffle en posant sa main sur mon bras pour que je m'arrête de marcher. C'est lui. Me confie le brun en me désignant un peu plus loin un homme aux cheveux mi- longs, accompagné d'un brun aux yeux bleus. C'est lui qui s'en est pris aux nôtres.

-Enfin les voilà... Je souffle en les observant s'éloigner dans la foule de gens faisant les magasins.

-On va les suivre.

-Non mieux, on va les attirer... Suis-moi. Je dis à mon camarade en l'entraînant avec moi.

*o*o*[POV PETER]*o*o*

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Je lâche. Tu ne sais même pas tenir une carte à l'endroit ! Pourquoi est-ce que je continuerai à te suivre alors que tu ne sais même pas où tu vas ?!

-Tais-toi, j'essaie de me concentrer. Grogne Will en tournant la carte dans tous les sens pour essayer de se repérer tout en continuant à marcher sur le sentier.

-Cherche pas, on est paumés. Je soupire en mettant mes mains gelées dans les poches et en le suivant. Quelle idée aussi, de s'enfoncer dans cette forêt...

-Je sens qu'on est tout près. Conteste-t-il.

-Mais bien sûr, cousin...

Will tique à ma réponse et lève le nez de sa carte pour me regarder.

-"Cousin" ?

Oups. La boulette. Ça m'a échappé. Et vu la tête que je tire en ce moment, impossible de faire marche arrière en inventant un mensonge.

-Peeete'. Me sermonne mon ami. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ?

-Je... bah ouais... J'ai oublié de te le dire avec tous les événements qui ont eut lieu alors... voilà, on est... cousins. De la même famille. Le lien du sang nous unit.

-J'y crois pas... Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?! Ça fait longtemps que tu sais ça ?! Il me reproche, sidéré.

Je me mords la lèvre.

-Depuis... ton départ au Wyoming ? J'avoue en grimaçant et en tentant de me faire tout petit sous la culpabilité.

Il secoue la tête avant de lever vers le ciel.

-J'y crois pas...! Répète-t-il.

-J'ai essayé de te joindre Will.

-Tu aurais pu prendre ta voiture et me rattraper.

Je baisse la tête sans rien répondre et me gratte l'arrière de la tête, gêné. J'avais peur. Je voulais qu'il croit qu'on ait une chance de retrouver nos parents, qu'il n'abandonne pas tout en apprenant leur mort... je ne suis peut-être qu'un gros égoïste au final.

-Autre chose ? Il me demande. Tu as d'autres informations ?

-Winchester. Nous sommes des Winchester.

-Comme le vieux fusil ?

-C'est cela. J'acquiesce ne repensant au fusil avec un sourire, _quelle coïncidence..._ Nos deux pères humains sont frères. Ton père... Je commence.

-Dean. Il s'appelle Dean. N'est-ce pas ? Complète le brun.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Un souvenir. Je crois que notre mémoire revient... petit à petit grâce aux objets qu'ils nous ont laissés dans nos coffres. Ils les ont mis là pour qu'on les retrouve. Il fait, les yeux brillants.

-Justement, à propos de ça- je commence doucement.

-D'ailleurs, je n'arrête pas de repenser à Lucifer. Me coupe-t-il. Il avait l'air... pressé. Peter, tu ne trouves pas étrange son comportement et ses paroles quand tu t'es aggripé à son aile ? C'était comme si... Comme s'il nous connaissait.

Devant nous, à quelques mètres de là, une silhouette animale traverse vivement le chemin de terre que nous avons emprunté pour disparaître aussitôt dans les fourrées. ça coupe court à notre conversation.

-Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? Me demande Will en ouvrant grands les yeux.

-Oh que oui. J'affirme en posant ma main sur mon arme à l'intérieur de mon manteau. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en emparer qu'un cri retentit et un bout de femme apparaît de derrière les arbres pour foncer sur moi, arme à la main.

-YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Oh bordel ! Je lâche en esquivant l'attaque de justesse.

Je suis obligé de reculer car elle me ré-attaque aussitôt, ne me laissant pas le temps de réagir. C'est une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse flamboyante qui se bat avec la férocité d'un lion. Elle fait bien une demi-tête de moins que moi mais elle me tient tête ! Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi elle s'est jeté sur moi de cette façon et Will est occupé de son côté à se battre contre un... loup ?! Oh, oh. Problèmes. Je baisse la tête pour éviter la lame et lance une contre-attaque qu'elle pare.

-On se calme ! Je tente une première fois en levant les mains en l'air.

Mais ça ne marche pas, et la rousse fond de nouveau sur moi. Cette fille est une furie ma parole ?! Je réussis à attraper son poignet et à la plaquer contre un arbre.

-Ok, ça suffit maintenant ! Je fais fermement en lui faisant lâcher son arme.

La jeune femme me repousse vivement d'un coup de pied dans le ventre et se jette sur le côté lorsque je m'en vais pour l'attraper. Elle bouscule Will qui va porter un coup au loup... merde mais c'est un mec là ? C'est un loup-garou alors ?! Et en profite pour attraper le katana de mon cousin pour le pointer sur moi. Il semble qu'elle sait le manier avec dextérité vu comment elle joue avec l'arme.

-Vous allez voir ce que c'est, de vous en prendre à des innocents ! Elle siffle en s'approchant. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes différents que nous sommes forcément des monstres !

Ok, ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi. Je la regarde avec une tête ahuri tout en parant ses attaques souplement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

-Comme si tu le ne savais pas ! Elle s'écrie avec rage en donnant un coup de katana que j'évite en reculant. Pourriture de chasseur !

-On peut peut-être en discuter -WOH ! CALMEMENT ! Je crie en essayant de ne pas me faire découper en rondelle entre deux mots.

Je ne veux pas l'attaquer s'il n'y pas de raison valable -je veux dire, sans compter le fait qu'elle essaye de me tuer- ! Will vient à ma rescousse en passant derrière la jeune femme et mettant sa main sous sa gorge. Le contact de leur peau semble les électrocuter car ils font tous deux un bond. La rousse écarquille les yeux en hoquetant et se tourne vers Will avant de se retourner à nouveau vers moi quand elle m'entend arriver.

-Pete' c'est elle ! Crie Will à mon attention.

Je retiens alors mon coup et je me retrouve avec la lame à cinq millimètre de mon œil. Je recule jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontre obstacle et que je tombe à la renverse dans l'herbe. La rousse s'en va pour me tuer et je n'ai aucune échappatoire.

-Arrête ! On est avec toi ! Je lui dis.

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Et c'est pour ça que vous avez essayé de tuer une enfant ?!

-Je crois que tu fais erreur !

-Et moi je suis sûr du contraire. Elle claque, ne me croyant pas.

Je retiens le katana par la seule force de ma pensée alors qu'elle tente de me transpercer avec. La jeune femme à la main qui tremble sur la garde de l'arme mais n'abandonne pas, y mettant toute sa force. Je sens sa Grâce se propager autour d'elle et je tiens du mieux que je peux.

-On ne te veut pas de mal ! On est des Nephilim comme toi ! On... On a besoin de ton aide ! Je tente le tout pour le tout.

Elle arrête de forcer sur le katana et m'examine pour voir si je dis la vérité. Je me concentre sur son arme pour l'envoyer se ficher dans un arbre à vingt mètres de là. Mon attaquante sursaute et abaisse sa main.

-Abby ! Prévient le loup-garou en accourant.

L'intéressée tourne la tête pour voir le jeune homme loup être élevé dans les airs par une force invisible. Will utilise sa télékinésie pour le maintenir à quatre mètres au-dessus du sol, ailes déployées pour utiliser toute sa puissance.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas ici pour me tuer ? Elle demande, perdue.

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Ecoute, c'est une très longue histoire mais si tu nous la laissais te l'expliquer... Abby, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Peter. Et lui c'est Will. Je nous présente après m'être remis debout.

Ses yeux trahissent la surprise.

-Je... Je t'ai vu en rêve. Souffle-t-elle sous le choc.

Je lève les yeux vers Will. Apparemment, il n'est pas le seul à avoir des visions...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, qui clôturera la seconde partie "The Power Of Six"... **Le pouvoir des Six (II). _United We're Strong._**

 _C'est l'impact immédiat. Un grondement menaçant retentit, comme une explosion. La terre tremble et la poussière s'élève d'un immeuble à cinq étages. Des gravats viennent s'écraser sur les voitures garées en dessous et envahissent maintenant la chaussée. Les deux anges se battent sans se soucier des dégâts qu'ils causent. A quelques pas de là, c'est la panique... Une dizaine de gens sortent d'un musée en hurlant, affolés. Ils s'enfuient dans la rue, slalomant entre les voitures qui les klaxonnent et freinent pour les éviter. Les automobilistes sentent le danger et sortent à leur tour de leur véhicule pour s'éloigner du bâtiment d'où s'échappent des voluptés de fumées noires. Un incendie criminel s'est déclaré au premier étage et ravage entièrement les lieux. Les sirènes résonnent déjà au loin tandis que le combat de l'ombre se poursuit, sans discontinuer._


	27. 25 United, We're Strong

**Bonjour !**

 **Et voici le gros chapitre qui clôt la seconde partie de cette histoire.**

 **Au rendez-vous : de l'action, des Nephilim partout, et surtout des personnages de Supernatural qui s'ajoutent à la partie !**

 **Merci de votre suivit, grâce à vous la fanfiction continue de vivre !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **POV : Abby**

 **Musiques :**

* * *

 **Le pouvoir des Six (II).** _ **United We're Strong.**_

 _C'est l'impact immédiat. Un grondement menaçant retentit, comme une explosion. La terre tremble et la poussière s'élève d'un immeuble à cinq étages. Des gravats viennent s'écraser sur les voitures garées en dessous et envahissent maintenant la chaussée. Les deux anges se battent sans se soucier des dégâts qu'ils causent. A quelques pas de là, c'est la panique... Une dizaine de gens sortent d'un musée en hurlant, affolés. Ils s'enfuient dans la rue, slalomant entre les voitures qui les klaxonnent et freinent pour les éviter. Les automobilistes sentent le danger et sortent à leur tour de leur véhicule pour s'éloigner du bâtiment d'où s'échappent des voluptés de fumées noires. Un incendie criminel s'est déclaré au premier étage et ravage entièrement les lieux. Les sirènes résonnent déjà au loin tandis que le combat de l'ombre se poursuit, sans discontinuer._

 _Dakota du Nord, 15 décembre (quelques heures plus tôt...)._

-St Michael. Si ce n'est pas un signe ça... Souffle Will.

Peter gare la voiture sur le parking et nous descendons tous les quatre, c'est-à-dire Will, Peter, Rick et moi-même. Nous claquons les portières et rejoignons les deux autres personnes déjà présentes. Les deux autres Nephilim de la Prophétie, nous ont expliqué les deux garçons.

-J'y crois pas. Murmure le brun aux yeux dorés en les voyants. Il a réussi à ramener ma sœur...

-Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas un cas désespéré. Lui lance Will.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! Nous accueille un grand blond en s'avançant vers nous avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Sumiko ?! S'étrange Peter. C'est quoi ces cheveux ?!

La dénommé Sumiko, une jeune femme blonde qui est adossé à un mur en retrait du groupe les bras croisés se redresse et s'approche de Peter. Elle n'a pas l'air ravie d'être ici, son visage est fermé et elle nous jauge presque avec mépris.

-Je les ai teints. Ça te pose un problème ? Elle demande, d'un ton provocateur.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Redemande son frère, complétement révolté à cette idée.

Je rêve où je suis en train d'assister à une dispute puérile entre frère et sœur ? Ils se connaissent à peine et ils se prennent déjà le chou pour une histoire de cheveux. Rick me regarde et hausse les épaules en tentant de contenir un sourire amusé.

-Je fais ce qu'il me plait figures-toi. J'en avais marre qu'on se ressemble autant. On est peut-être jumeaux mais on n'est pas du même monde.

-N'importe quoi ! Conteste Peter en faisant de grands gestes.

Will se racle la gorge et se tourne vers moi.

-Ouais bon... Abby je te présente Matt, et la jeune femme qui s'engueule avec son frère c'est Sumiko. Me présente le brun aux yeux bleus pendant que les jumeaux se disputent dans leur coin. Matt, voici Abby, la cinquième Nephilim et Rick, son ami.

Matt me dévisage avec minutie. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Je lui lance.

Il m'adresse un sourire empli de malice.

-Rien, enchanté.

Je roule des yeux en soupirant et en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Ah ces mecs, toujours à mater.

-Bon et sinon, vous allez nous expliquer un peu plus en détail cette histoire et le but de notre mission ? Je demande.

Toute cette histoire est encore floue pour moi même si Will et Peter ont dégrossit le sujet pendant le voyage. La longue route entre l'Arkansas et le Dakota m'a permis d'en savoir plus au sujet du lien qui unit les Six Nephilim dont je fais moi aussi parti. Les autres sont tout comme moi orphelins, ils n'ont plus de souvenirs de leurs premières années de vie et ils sont attirés vers une certaine Malia, qu'ils cherchent depuis environ trois mois. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'avais envie de partir lorsque j'étais en Floride puis dans l'Ohio, au couvent. J'étais aussi attirée. Et puis j'ai vu Peter et Matt en rêve. J'ai eu d'autres visions avant, des visions qui se sont apparemment déclenchés en septembre, lors de la rencontre entre Will et Peter. C'est vraiment étrange, mais cette explication tient debout maintenant que j'ai les informations.

-Ouais, ça serait bien de savoir ce qu'on fait, t'as un plan non ? Fais Matt à Will. Tu n'as pas demandé à ce que l'on se rejoigne ici par hasard, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose. Acquiesce Will.

*o*o*o*

-Cette histoire est incroyable. J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire ! Je lâche en grimaçant après avoir entendu toute l'histoire. Et vous dites que si nos parents nous ont... laissés orphelins c'était pour nous protéger ?

Nous sommes attablés tous les six à une table au fond d'un café-restaurant bondé. Will nous dit qu'il faut se fondre dans la masse pour passer inaperçu. Parce que, oh surprise, les démons en ont après nous tous, et pas seulement après moi, à ce qu'il paraît.

-Balivernes, lâche Sumiko. Ils nous ont abandonnés, c'est tout !

-On va pas revenir là-dessus Su' ! Réplique Peter. Donc oui, c'est bien pour nous protéger tant qu'on était éparpillés dans la nature, loin les uns des autres. Le problème c'est que la plus jeune d'entre nous, Malia, s'est fait enlever. Et tout porte à croire que si on ne lui vient pas en aide, la Terre entière va s'écrouler. Ajoute-t-il avec un ton mélodramatique.

-Attendez. L'interrompt Rick. C'est elle que vous cherchiez à Colorado Springs ? Est-ce que c'est elle qui dégage une aura très puissante ?

-ça se pourrait bien. Affirme Peter en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on la cherchait aussi avec...

Mon ami ne finit pas sa phrase. Il pense à Ella. Le brun aux cheveux mi-longs relève ses yeux dorés pour le dévisager. Sa paume d'Adam s'agite.

-Je suis désolé pour ça. Souffle Peter. Si j'avais su qu'on était après la même personne et que vous ne lui vouliez pas de mal... Mes instincts de chasseurs... Il fait en nous donnant un sourire gêné.

Rick accepte ses excuses, laissant sa rancune de côté pour une fois. Je fais de même. Nous leur avons raconté que l'on venait d'un camp où les créatures surnaturelles venaient se réfugier ainsi que nos missions qui étaient de proposer à ceux qui en avait besoin un abri où ils ne seraient pas traqués. Rick et Ella étaient chargés de trouver Malia. Et ils sont tombés sur Peter qui a blessé mon amie. Rick a ramené aussitôt Ella au camp pour qu'elle soit soignée. La meute d'Ella, en apprenant son état, a voulu se venger et est allée à Colorado Spring pour retrouver qui avait fait du mal à l'une de leurs enfants. Ils n'ont malheureusement pas pu faire le poids et la police leur est tombée dessus. A mon tour, je me suis lancée à la poursuite de ces chasseurs voleurs de vie... C'est une sacrée coïncidence quand on y pense. Toutefois, j'ai tu la raison de mon départ du camp. Je ne les connais pas assez, et je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis la fille de Lucifer. Qui sait comment ils réagiraient... Ils me rejetteraient très probablement, me tueraient peut-être.

-Je comprends ta haine envers les chasseurs maintenant. Ajoute Peter à mon attention. Je retiens la leçon. Ma prochaine chasse... Je m'assurerai que ma cible mérite son châtiment. Je t'enverrai les preuves si besoin. Il me fait, avec un clin d'œil.

Je souris doucement.

-Donc, pour en revenir à notre objectif. Annonce Peter. Will eu une vision, on pense que Malia est dans le coin. Il faut qu'on la trouve et qu'on la mette hors de portée de Lucifer... Car nous sommes le 15 décembre. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Malia. Et si la Prophétie dit vrai, ça veut dire que c'est aujourd'hui que le pire peut arriver.

Je deviens livide. Lucifer. Mon...mon père est bien la source de leurs problèmes. Je me pince les lèvres. Raison de plus pour ne pas leur dire que je suis sa fille... Je sens une main se poser sur la mienne et je tourne la tête vers Rick qui me rassure du regard. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit là et qu'il me soutienne bien que lui sache la vérité à mon sujet.

-Et comment on s'y prend messieurs les meneurs ? Les interroge Sumiko avec une pointe d'ironie.

-On a des armes, on a nos coffres et surtout nous sommes réunis tous les cinq, plus Rick. Explique Will. On va unir nos forces pour localiser Malia. Ensuite, nous établirons un plan d'attaque, le but étant d'occuper Lucifer le temps de mettre la jeune femme en sécurité. Je ne sais pas si on arrivera à le tuer mais... On fera ce qu'il faut pour arracher Malia des griffes de Lucifer. Vous êtes partant ?

Tous acquiescent.

-ça me va. Répond Sumiko.

-Abby, tu as ton coffre ? Demande Matt en me regardant de ses yeux bleu glace.

-Il est dans la voiture. Répond Rick à ma place.

Nous nous levons et sortons de l'établissement pour rejoindre la voiture. J'en sors mon coffre et me tourne vers les autres, réunis en arc de cercle derrière moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée faire avec cette boite en bois.

-Ouvre-le. Propose Matt.

-J'ai essayé figures-toi ! Mais je ne sais pas comment ça marche...

Je le retourne dans tous les sens pour trouver un bouton ou un quelconque mécanisme permettant de l'ouvrir, mais rien. Matt s'approche.

-Fais voir. ...Il n'y a pas de cadenas comme sur les nôtres. Constate-t-il. Tu as essayé quoi pour l'ouvrir ?

-Hey, tu crois quoi ? Que ce truc va s'ouvrir si je dis une formule magique comme " _Alohomora_ "* ? J'ai pas de baguette magique moi !

Nous entendons un déclic et le couvercle de mon coffre se soulève pour nous révéler son contenu. Tous se figent, muets de stupeur.

-Non mais... C'est une blague là ? Je sors, n'en revenant pas.

-Alors comme ça t'es fan d'Harry Potter ? Lance Peter.

Les journées étaient longues quand j'étais enfermée dans ce fichu couvent, heureusement que j'avais des livres pour m'évader... Je penche la tête au-dessus du coffre et en sort une figure d'Hermione Granger. Un flash m'assaille soudain et je lâche l'objet qui retombe dans le coffre. Will pose une main sur mon épaule.

-ça va aller ? Il demande, soucieux.

Je reviens à moi en papillonnant des yeux.

-Ouais... ouais je crois...

-Tu viens de voir un souvenir hein ? Ne t'en fait pas, ça arrive souvent. Les effets sont un peu brusques. Annonce Will avec douceur.

-Effectivement, c'est assez violent. Je confirme.

Je regarde à nouveau le contenu de mon coffre et y voit au fond une enveloppe ainsi qu'une plume blanche. Je referme le coffre.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose. Je déclare aux autres. Il y a plus important à faire tout de suite, non ? Je suggère pour ne pas éviter d'être trop suspecte.

-Tu as raison. Admet Peter. Unissons nos forces.

Peter tend son bras devant lui. Matt lâche un rire et se joint à lui en posant sa main sur la sienne. Will les suit bientôt et Sumiko soupire avant de faire de même. Ils me fixent ensuite tous trois.

-Je trouve ça complétement stupide. Je lâche en haussant un sourcil.

-Ah, merci, je ne suis pas la seule. Avoue Sumiko avec un sourire en coin.

Je finis par céder et fais quelques pas vers eux pour poser à mon tour ma main sur les leurs. Will tourne la tête vers Rick, qui nous observe en restant à distance.

-Tu te joins à nous ? Propose le brun.

Le loup-garou nous regarde tour à tour et hoche la tête avant de s'unir à nous. Au moment où il pose sa paume sur nos mains, un courant électrique nous parcourt et nos esprits sont transportés ailleurs. Nos Grâces se mélangent et se concentrent pour localiser Malia. C'est incroyable combien on se sent plus fort, ensemble. Moi qui n'avait plus de famille, qui croyait n'avoir plus personne auxquelles être attachée, me voilà entourée de quatre autres Nephelim dans la même situation que moi et avec qui je suis étroitement liée.

-Elle est à Devils Lake. Déclare soudainement Will en retirant en premier sa main, rompant alors le contact.

*o*o* [POV WILL]*o*o*

C'est enfin pour aujourd'hui que nous allons retrouver Malia. L'anxiété me tord l'estomac. J'ai pris place derrière le volant. Matt s'assoit à ma droite tandis que Abby et Rick prennent place sur les sièges arrières. Dans le rétroviseur, j'aperçois Peter démarrer la seconde voiture, Sumiko à ses côtés. Nous empruntons la route traversant le lac pour rejoindre la ville de Devils Lake -C'est une grosse blague ces noms de villes ou quoi ?-. C'est un chemin improbable construit par l'homme, fait de remblai de terre et de roches. Une intempérie et nul doute que la route disparait sous les eaux.

La traversée se fait dans le silence, Rick et Abby n'échangeant que quelques mots à l'arrière. Je prends une profonde inspiration lorsque la ville commence à se dessiner sous nos yeux.

-Au fait, à quoi ressemble Malia ? Lance Abby pour briser ce silence qui me stresse. Nous stresse tous.

-Brunette, yeux bleus, pas très grande. La lui décrit Matt.

-Attends. Je fais en essayant d'ouvrir la boite à gants et d'attraper un papier sans quitter la route des yeux. Voilà.

Je tends le portrait que Peter a fait de Malia, il y a déjà trois mois de cela. La rousse déplie le papier et observe le visage de la jeune fille enlevée par Lucifer.

-Oh, jolie. Commente Rick, appréciant la minutie avec laquelle Pete' a dessiné Malia.

C'est qu'il est bon artiste le bougre.

-Quel âge ? Demande Abby.

-Seize ans... Aujourd'hui même. Et vous alors, vous n'êtes pas mineur, si ? Je les interroge.

-J'en ai dix-sept. Rick en a dix-huit.

-Dix-huit aussi. Répond Matt. Ce qui fait de toi le plus vieux de la bande, mon pote. Prêt à prendre tes responsabilités _grand frère_ Willou ? Se moque-t-il gentiment.

Je suis surpris de voir que Matt a trois ans de moins que moi car il fait plus vieux. Mais pas plus mature pour autant. Je grogne pour la forme, toutefois, il est vrai que je me sens... comme responsable d'eux, tel l'aîné de la fraterie. Je les connais à peine mais je tiens déjà à eux et je me battrais sans aucun doute pour les protéger même si je dois mettre ma vie en danger, en particulier envers Malia, notre "cadette". La faute au lien qui nous unit je suppose...

Nous nous garons à Devils Lake pour descendre de voiture. Peter et Sumiko nous rejoignent et quelle surprise... Scarlett est avec eux. Je la considère quelques secondes avant de tourner mon regard vers Peter.

-Je vous présente Scarlett. Une personne en plus dans ce combat, ce n'est pas du luxe. Nous confie-t-il.

-En effet. Je réponds.

Malgré le froid qu'il y a pu avoir entre nous à cause des secrets et mensonges de Peter, je commence à me faire à sa présence, qui n'est pas si dérangeante que cela. Ils forment un bon duo tout les deux et se complètent à merveille. La preuve :

-Je savais qu'il finirait par t'adorer ! Lance Peter en faisant un clin d'oeil et en donnant un petit coup de coude à Scarlett.

-Tais-toi où je te transforme en rat, andouille ! Réplique celle-ci, un peu gênée.

Peter se tait aussitôt et Sumiko regarde la sorcière d'un mauvais oeil. Elle ne lui plait apparemment pas beaucoup...

-Bon on y va, la bande à plumes ? Et à poils, pardon Rick. S'amuse Matt.

Nous acquiesçons et marchons côte à côte dans la rue, prêts et déterminés. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous fixons tous les sept le bâtiment qui se dresse devant nous, de l'autre côté de la chaussée.

-"Lake Region Heritage Center ". Lit Peter sur l'enseigne.

-Un musée ? Renifle Matt. Qu'est-ce que viendraient faire Lucifer ici ?

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Me murmure Pete' en se tournant vers moi, les yeux dorés brillants.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je sens que quelque chose se trame ici. Je dis pour répondre aux deux.

-On a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Lâche Sumiko en se préparant à traverser la route entre les voitures.

Je la retiens en lui barrant la route avec mon bras.

-Attends, il nous faut un plan.

*o*o*o*

Peter et moi sommes entrés dans le musée en touristes. Il s'agit en fait d'une bibliothèque possédant plusieurs étages. On peut y consulter d'anciens ouvrages, des archives sur l'histoire de la région ou encore quelques objets d'arts.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait du monde... du moins des gens vivants. Constate à voix basse Peter, en examinant discrètement les lieux.

Je comprends ce qu'il insinue et je suis aussi inquiet que lui. Si Lucifer était dans le coin, il y aurait déjà des morts. Mais peut-être se fait-il discret... Et si ça finit par mal tourner, ces gens pourraient être en danger. C'est pourquoi nous avons monté un plan. Abby et Rick ne sont pas très loin, ils sont entrés après nous, et interviendront au besoin. Sumiko et Matt se sont téléportés à l'intérieur au dernier étage et sont cachés, prêts à sortir les armes s'il faut en arriver là. Enfin, Scarlett est restée dehors et s'occupe de surveiller les alentours.

Nous montons au premier étage et au fur et à mesure que l'on traverse les allées, aux aguets, j'entends mon coeur battre plus fort, l'angoisse monter, et je retiens presque ma respiration, comme par peur d'être découvert.

Et, enfin, je la vois. Dans une des allées. Elle est de dos, sa longue chevelure noire tombant sur ses épaules. Elle est toute fine, si fragile, si vulnérable. Elle a pourtant l'air d'aller bien. Et ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est qu'elle est seule... Où est Lucifer ? Je plisse les yeux et me rapproche. On dirait qu'elle cherche quelque chose entre les étagères. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour quand, au bout de l'allée, j'aperçois un grand blond s'approcher dangereusement de Malia. J'accours aussitôt et attrape le poignet du Diable avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la toucher.

...Je crois que je suis suicidaire.

-Lucifer... Je souffle.

Son regard glacial se pose sur moi et je déglutis. Je ne puis dire s'il est étonné, agacé ou furieux. Peut-être les trois à la fois ? En tout cas son air malin ne me rassure guère et l'aura sombre et puissante qui se dégage de lui me fait froid dans le dos. Peter pointe son Colt, qui peut tuer n'importe quelle créature surnaturelle -mais je doute qu'elle soit aussi efficace contre Lucifer- sur lui. Je fais rempart avec mon corps pour protéger Malia qui, je la vois du coin de l'oeil, lève les yeux vers nous, surprise.

Cependant, avant que l'on ait le temps de bouger, Scarlett arrive en courant dans la pièce, affolée.

-Des démons ! S'écrie-t-elle pour nous prévenir. Ils sont là !

Nous nous rendons compte que nous sommes en effet entourés par une dizaine de démons qui viennent de se téléporter dans la salle. Pas le temps de savoir s'ils sont ou non avec Lucifer et s'ils en ont après nous. La Grâce de Lucifer se fait soudain étouffante et fait vibrer l'air autour de nous avec violence et force. Puis tout s'enchaîne rapidement. Les démons aux yeux noirs s'approchent en sortant les armes. Les humains présents dans la pièce se lèvent de leur sièges et regardent la scène, perplexes face à leur apparition soudaine. Matt déboule soudain, comme sorti de nulle part et fonce sur Lucifer avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de faire le moindre mouvement. Matt le percute de plein fouet et ils disparaissent tout deux dans un froissement d'ailes. Notre camarade a dû l'éloigner de nous. Les démons se stoppent un instant en les voyant se faire la malle, et Malia en profite pour prendre la fuite, en prenant la sortie de secours juste derrière elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez bandes d'idiots ! Attrapez la fille qui s'échappe et retrouvez Lucifer ! Tuez les autres s'il le faut ! Aboit quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la pièce, sûrement leur chef.

-Vous avez entendu Crowley ? Bougez-vous ! S'exclame un des leurs.

Les sous-fifres se reprennent vite et s'avancent de nouveau vers nous, déterminés. Certains se précipitent par où est sortie la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir leur chef, il s'est empressé de sortir de la pièce, sûrement pour partir à la poursuite de Malia ou Lucifer. Peter fait feu et c'est la panique générale. Les gens hurlent et commencent à s'enfuir. Je ne peux suivre Malia car deux démons me barrent déjà la route. Je tourne la tête vers Abby qui se range à mes côtés. Rick et elle ont tout de suite accouru en entendant le vacarme et viennent nous prêter main forte. Elle a mon katana en main et est prête à se battre.

-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? Elle me demande.

-Je crois que notre plan est un peu tombé à l'eau. Je réponds alors que les démons viennent sur nous.

-Tu permets ? Sort la rousse en me désignant le katana. Je l'aime bien, je crois que je vais le garder.

-Mais va s'y, fait toi plaisir. Je fais avant de me lancer dans la bataille à mon tour.

Il est trop tard pour se la jouer discret de tout façon. Je déploie mes ailes et les utilise pour parer les attaques et donner des coups à nos ennemis. Jamais je n'aurais pensé me battre de cette façon un jour. L'entraînement s'avère finalement bien utile. A quelques mètres de là, Peter et Scarlett se battent dos à dos pour couvrir leurs arrières. Mon ami utilise les télékinesie ainsi que toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et Scarlett ses pouvoirs de sorcière pour les repousser. Abby et Rick donnent tout ce qu'ils peuvent, se battant vaillamment. Mais tout ça n'est pas assez, ils sont trop nombreux et Malia est partie ! On ne peut pas se permettre de la perdre à nouveau ! Abby semble comprendre ce à quoi je pense.

-Va s'y ! Me hurle telle en donnant un coup de sabre rageur à un de mes assaillants. On s'occupe d'eux !

Je la remercie d'un hochement de tête et fait un signe à Peter pour qu'il me suive.

-Peter ! Amènes-toi, il faut qu'on rattrape Malia avant eux !

-Scarlett... Il prévient en se tournant vers la sorcière.

-Fonce. Elle lui ordonne.

Le chasseur prend sa lame angélique pour poignarder un démon qui l'attaque par derrière puis fonce sur une des étagères emplie de livres qui vient s'écraser contre celle d'en face et ainsi de suite pour freiner l'avancée de ces enflures de démons. Nous passons derrière Abby qui se concentre en faisant bouger ses doigts. Une petite flamme apparaît au bout et elle la fait grandir pour en faire une boule de feu. Elle a le pouvoir de la pyrokinésie ! Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver à cette bibliothèque mais je doute qu'il en reste grand chose dans quelques minutes si elle joue avec le feu. Toutefois nous leur faisons confiance, et Peter et moi nous précipitons à l'extérieur en empruntant l'escalier de secours.

Dehors, alors que nous dévalons les marches, nous voyons une dizaine de gens sortir du musée en hurlant, complétement affolés. Ils fuient en zigzagant entre les voitures qui klaxonnent et sont obligés de freiner sèchement pour les éviter. Les automobilistes les regardent, médusés, et comprennent que quelque chose ne va pas quand une fenêtre au premier étage du musée explose et un homme s'écrase par terre. Ils finissent par descendre de leurs véhicules et s'éloignent à leur tour en regardant les voluptes de fumées noires qui commencent à s'échapper par cette même fenêtres. L'incendie ne va pas tarder à s'aggraver à l'intérieur puisque tous les livres sont éparpillés par terre et Dieu sait que le papier brûle très facilement. En face du bâtiment, un homme s'explique avec agitation au téléphone, sûrement en train de prévenir la police ou les pompiers. Déjà, des sirènes retentissent au loin. D'autres fênetres éclatent et les gens observant la scène de près sursautent et reculent davantage.

Je pousse un juron quand soudain, un grondement menaçant nous parvient, comme un bruit d'explosion. Je lève la tête pour voir, à moins de deux kilomètres de là, plus au sud de la ville, de la poussière s'élever d'un immeuble à cinq étages et des gravas tomber sur la chaussée et les voiture stationnées juste en bas. Un trou béant se trouve maintenant sur l'un des côtés du bâtiment, qui va sûrement s'éffondrer. Un combat fait rage là-bas.

-Bon sang ! Grogne Peter, furieux de la tournure que prend les évènements. Dépêchons-nous d'aller là-bas !

Nous finissons de descendre les escaliers et reprenons notre course folle à travers les rues de Devils Lake pour atteindre l'immeuble dévasté. Nous aperçevons Sumiko entre les décombres et nous empressons de la rejoindre. Elle terasse un démon avec son poignard et se tourne vers nous en nous voyant accourir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Crie Peter pour se faire entendre avec les bruits de combat.

-C'est Matt et Lucifer ! Lui répond Sumiko. Ils sont en train de se battre !

Les murs tremblent sous la force de leurs attaques. Je lève la tête pour les localiser et aperçoit un bout des ailes blanches de Matt au troisième étage. Et je vois un bloc de béton tomber droit sur nous.

-Attention ! Je hurle en faisant un bond de côté.

Peter couvre sa soeur qui baisse la tête et il déploie ses ailes pour faire rempart. L'impact est violent. Le mur se casse en plusieurs morceaux et je suis obligé de me cacher derrière une voiture et me protéger les yeux avec mes bras lorsque les morceaux volent. La poussière me fait tousser et je plisse les yeux pour voir Sumiko et Peter émerger d'entre les décombres.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Je fais en me relevant.

-ça va mais- Will à ta droite ! Il s'exclame.

J'évite de justesse le coup de couteau d'un démon et tend un bras vers son abdomen en réplique. J'utilise la force angélique qui est en moi pour l'envoyer s'écraser dans le décor dix mètres plus loin.

-Ils vont tout ravager ! Je leur dis. Il faut les arrêter !

-Ils sont inarrêtables Will ! Et les démons s'en mêlent ! Rétorque Sumiko.

-Matt lui tient tête. Constate Peter. Il faut qu'on en profite pour retrouver Malia et la mettre à l'abri !

Un appel à l'aide nous interrompt. En tournant la tête on trouve un homme en sang, coincé sous des décombres.

J'en suis tout retourné.

-Pete'...Ces gens... Il faut faire quelque chose, c'est notre faute ! Je lui souffle. Il va y avoir des morts si on ne les stoppe pas !

-Non. Réplique fermement Sumiko. Vous, occupez-vous de trouver Malia. Moi, je m'occupe de ceux qui peuvent être sauvés. Abby et Rick ne devraient pas tarder, on essayera de séparer ces deux là... Fait-elle en désignant l'immeuble où se battent sans discontinuer Matt et son père.

Peter fixe sa soeur dans les yeux tout en hochant la tête. Il se fait de soucis pour elle.

-Okay, okay. Fais attention à toi.

-Ne commence pas à te préoccuper de moi, je sais me débrouiller toute seule. Lui lance sa jumelle. Le démon que je viens de tuer était aux trousses de la fille, je l'ai vu se diriger vers le sud, faites vite.

-Aller, on y va ! Me booste mon partenaire alors que l'homme coincé sous les gravats supplie pour qu'on vienne l'aider.

Nous recommençons à courir et je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un oeil dans mon dos, observant Sumiko presser le pas pour rejoindre l'homme à terre.

-On peut leur faire confiance Will, on _doit_. Ajoute mon ami à mon attention.

Il a malheureusement raison. Nous sommes une équipe, et chacun à son rôle à jouer. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de me concentrer sur mon propre objectif, en repoussant au fond de moi ce mal de coeur. Nous sommes en guerre mais je refuse que des gens meurent à cause de nous.

-Hey, Arrêtes-toi ! S'écrie Peter à l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre, à l'angle d'une rue un peu plus loin.

Il vient de voir Malia et accélère pour tenter de la rattraper. Elle s'éloigne de la ville.

-Malia ! Je m'écrie quand elle atteint le lac.

-Allez-vous s'en ! Elle s'écrie.

Un champ de force émanant d'elle nous repousse violemment et nous restons à distance respectueuse. Elle nous prend sûrement pour des démons.

-Malia... Je t'en prie. On ne te veux pas de mal. Je lui dis doucement en levant les mains pour la rassurer. On est pas des démons, regarde nos yeux.

La brune se tourne vers nous et je rencontre enfin ses yeux bleus, océan sans fin.

-On veut juste t'aider... Ajoute Peter.

Nous faisons un pas vers elle mais elle secoue la tête frénétiquement de droite à gauche en reculant. Peter s'arrête mais moi, je continue à m'approcher, le coeur battant.

-Tu ne crains rien. J'assure alors que je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle.

-NON ! Hurle la jeune femme. Non, ne vous approchez pas ! S'il vous plait...

Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même, prenant sa tête entre ses mains et en tombant à genoux au sol. Je suis inquiet, je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive.

-Partez... avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Gémit la petite brune. Je... Je n'arrive pas... maîtriser...

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant ses mains trembler. Sa Grâce est incroyablement agitée, elle semble prête à imploser. Une aura dorée est même visible autour d'elle. Elle n'arrive pas à contrôler le trop plein d'énergie celeste en elle et panique, ce qui empire le phénomène.

Je devine enfin.

La Prophétie.

C'est une bombe à retardement.

Elle va tout détruire.

Deuxième idée suicidaire : je réduis la distance qui nous sépare en la prenant dans mes bras et en la serrant tout contre moi. C'est comme un déclic au moment où nos corps se rencontrent. Je sais que je ne me suis pas trompé, que notre quête n'a pas été vaine. Elle hoquette et relève ses grands yeux bleu océan écarquillés pour me dévisager.

-C'était toi... Elle me souffle. La voix...

" _Attends-nous Malia. On arrive._ "

Elle comprend que c'est moi et se détend aussitôt entre mes bras. Je suis soulagé et pousse un long soupir en remerciant le ciel. On a réussi. La Nephilim serre mon haut entre ses doigts et enfouit sa tête contre mon torse.

Abby, Rick et Scarlett arrivent à ce moment là et s'arrêtent à côté de Peter. Sumiko s'empresse de nous rejoindre aussi et Matt vient d'atterir à quelques mètres derrière Malia, sur le lac. Lorsque ses pieds touchent la mer, l'eau se transforme en glace. Il est un peu amoché mais à l'air d'aller bien. Malia est complétement entourée, en sécurité.

-ça va aller... Je glisse doucement à son oreille en caressant ses cheveux. On est là maintenant... On est là...

-J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal ! Elle souffle soudainement en se cripsant.

La lumière se ravive autour d'elle, encore plus puissante et s'emballant encore plus qu'avant.

\- _Non ! Non ! Non !_ Je panique.

-Will ! Ce sont ses ailes ! S'écrie soudain Abby. Les miennes sont apparues de la même façon la première fois !

Je comprends le message.

-Malia. Je souffle doucement en prenant son visage en coupe pour l'obliger à me regarder. Ce n'est que passager. Tes pouvoirs veulent se manifester, tu dois les accepter, accepter qui tu es réellement.

-Qui je suis ? Elle demande, incertaine.

-Une Nephilim, comme nous. Je vais t'aider, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Elle accepte sans trop chercher à comprendre à cause de la douleur qui traverse ton son corps.

Je la serre à nouveau contre moi et libère un peu de ma Grâce pour l'envelopper et diminuer la douleur. Je sens les autres faire de même derrière moi. Nous formons à nous cinq un rempart contre la puissance dévastatrice de l'adolescente. La lumière se met à luire fortement et m'aveugle un moment alors que les ailes noires de Malia se forment dans son dos. Elles sont d'une envergure supérieure aux nôtres et sont magnifiques. Les autres sont frappés de plein fouet par la puissance qui se dégage de la jeune femme. Ils sont obligés d'y mettre toutes leurs forces et puiser au fond d'eux-même pour retenir ce flux d'énergie dans le cercle restreint qu'ils ont formé autour de nous et éviter qu'il ne s'étende et détruise la ville. Puis le calme revient. Nous nous relachons tous avec un soupir de soulagement.

Le temps semble s'être figé autour de nous, tout est silencieux. Les autres nous observent, semblant aussi soulagés -et tout aussi éreintés- que moi. Je laisse le temps à Malia de digérer tout ça. Lorsqu'elle est enfin totalement calme et qu'il n'y a plus de risque que ses pouvoirs nous réduisent tous en poussière, je m'écarte légèrement pour la regarder.

-Je...Je suis trop dangereuse. Parfois j'ai comme des crises et ça s'emballe... Sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Je blesse des gens... Elle parvient à m'expliquer.

Mais je secoue la tête pour qu'elle arrête. Je lui fais signe de regarder dans son dos. Et elle écarquille les yeux en voyant ses ailes.

-Malia, tes pouvoirs peuvent être contrôlés. Il faut que tu arrives à les maîtriser. ça s'apprend. Je l'informe avec un sourire rassurant. Je t'apprendrai. _Je t'apprendrai à voler_.

L'adolescente me répond timidement encore sous le choc.

Lorsque je penche la tête pour voir Matt juste derrière nous, j'aperçois des larmes couler abondamment le long de ses joues. Je hausse les sourcils, vraiment surpris. Qui aurait cru que Matt était aussi sensible ? En voyant la tête que je tire il essaye de s'essuyer les yeux avec sa main mais il n'arrive pas à les refouler.

-Merde ! Peste-t-il. Vous faites vraiment chier...

Je sens alors mes yeux me piquer à mon tour et une larme unique roule le long de ma joue. Une goutte tombe sur ma main mais celle-là appartient à Malia, qui pleure de plus belle sans comprendre pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?! S'énerve Sumiko, elle aussi en pleurs et en essuyant rageusement ses yeux baignés par l'eau salée.

En fait, je constate que tous les Nephilim sans exception ne peuvent contrôler le flux d'émotions qui nous submergent. Seuls Scarlett et Rick y échappent.

-Le lien est brisé. Nous informe Matt. En se retrouvant tous, on vient de mettre fin au sort.

-Et on a réussi la mission qui nous a été assignée apparemment. Je fais en reportant mon regard sur Malia qui s'accroche toujours à moi.

 _Aujourd'hui, nous avons évité que le pire côté de la Prophétie ne se réalise._

 _Aujourd'hui, un Nephilim est né..._

-Bienvenue parmi nous Malia. J'annonce en séchant ses larmes du bout des pouces.

*o*o* [POV ABBY]*o*o*

-Franchement je ne vois pas là... Soupire Rick.

Nous avons quitté Devils Lake quelques heures plus tôt et avons trouvé un coin tranquille à la frontière entre le Dakota du Nord et le Montana le temps de souffler un peu et soigner nos blessures. Je m'assois à côté de Rick et applique un pansement sur son arcade sourcilière. Ce n'est pas sans mal d'ailleurs puisqu'il n'arrête pas de froncer les sourcils, ce qui m'exaspère. Les coffres sont rassemblés devant nous et le loup-garou se triture le cerveau en tournant et retournant les pièces à même le sol. On ne sait fichtrement pas à quoi servent ces étranges pièces et ça l'intrigue plus que tout. Pendant ce temps, Sumiko et Scarlett chargent les affaires dans les voitures pour la route. Apparemment, Matt connait un endroit où nous pourrons être en sécurité et compte nous y conduire. Will et Malia ne se sont pas quittés depuis tout à l'heure et reste dans leur coin, le jeune homme offrant une couverture à l'adolescente qui s'emmitoufle dedans. Elle est complétement épuisée. Et je crois qu'on l'est tous. J'ai brûlé une bibliothèque à moi toute seule et ai pu me défouler -vengeance pour m'avoir pris Dorothy- sur ces démons de malheur. Je suis complétement vidée. Je jette un oeil vers Peter et Matt qui discutent à quelques pas de là.

-Il s'est barré, on a pas vraiment eut le temps de se mettre dessus plus que ça. L'informe le blond.

Ce type vient de combattre Lucifer, _mon père bon sang_ , et a à peine quelques égratignures sur le front et sur les bras. Il doit vraiment être puissant...

-Quoi ? Il s'est juste volatilisé comme ça ? Sans demander son reste ? Tu déconnes. Rétorque Peter. Il va vouloir récupérer Malia, nous l'enlever à nouveau.

-Relax papi, là où on va, elle ne risque rien.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Les interroge Malia en se relevant et en s'avançant vers eux. Je n'ai jamais été enlevée par Lucifer ! Elle nous révèle soudainement.

Tout le monde se fige et la regarde avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ?! S'exclame Peter. Mais-

-Lucifer ne m'a jamais kidnappé. Répète-t-elle.

-Mais- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu étais _avec_ lui ? Fais le brun, hébété. Je comprends plus rien là. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il voulait ta peau Malia, il allait te tuer pour pouvoir faire tomber les anges du Paradis. Il t'as dit quoi pour que tu le suives ?!

-C'est le Diable, il te manipulait ! Rencherit Will.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Conteste la plus jeune en secouant la tête. Lucifer n'a jamais prévu ça.

-Mais- Recommence Peter.

-Vous ne comprenez rien à la fin ! S'emporte Malia. Il ne veut pas se venger de ses frères mais retrouver celle qu'il aime !

Les mots tombent comme du plomb. Personne ne s'attendait à ça. Malia se mord la lèvre.

-Des barres. Rit Matt au milieu du silence.

-Alors depuis le début... Souffle Sumiko en fronçant les sourcils... Non, ça ne peut être vrai ! Le fait qu'il veuille retrouver ses ailes, toutes les rumeurs qu'on-

-Ces rumeurs sont fausses ! Assure Malia. Tout le monde croit que Lucifer est le problème, mais ce n'est pas _lui_ dont il faut se préoccuper !

-Heu, et de qui on a à se préoccuper ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important et dangereux que le Diable avec la puissance d'un archange capable de détruire les trois-quart de la planète ? Demande Peter, complétement dépassé.

- _Une amphore_... Une amphore qui contient la Colère de Dieu.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demande Will, estomaqué par ces révélations.

-C'est une longue histoire. J'étais dans la bibliothèque en train de chercher un indice indiquant sa localisation quand vous êtes arrivés tout à l'heure. Ce sont les démons qui veulent s'en emparer, et tous les démons ne font pas partis de la Team Lucifer ! Continue Malia.

-Génial, c'est l'Apocaslip ! Râle Peter en levant les mains vers le ciel.

-C'est sensé signifier quoi ces trucs à la fin ? Grogne Rick, toujours sur son casse-tête "pièces qui servent à rien".

Nous interrompons notre conversation et relevons tous la tête pour nous intéresser à ce que fait Rick.

-Il y a rien d'autres de plus parlant dans vos coffres les gars ? Demande Rick.

-Si, des _aspirateurs_. Fait avec ironie Matt.

Sumiko lâche son sac en soufflant, agacée, et en s'approche à grand pas en faisant claquer ses talons.

-Et si tu les mettais dans l'ordre plutôt ? Lâche-t-elle, pas très aimable.

La blonde met les pièces dans l'ordre de leur numéros, de un à cinq et les retourne.

-"C,H,U,C,K" ? épelle Peter en nous rejoignant. Un prénom peut-être ?

-Chuck Norris ? Tente, en ironisant, Matt.

-Ca ne dit rien à personne ? Je demande, au cas où.

-Ca ne va pas nous avancer à grand chose à mon avis. Lance Sumiko en croisant les bras. Pas à retrouver l'amphore en tout cas.

Celle-là, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air de s'intéresser aux coffres. Elle à l'air de s'en foutre royalement même. Si ça l'ennuie autant, pourquoi elle est ici ?

-Attendez. Fais Malia.

Elle sort de dans sa poche une pièce, similaire aux nôtres. Elle la tend à Peter qui la prend.

-La sixième pièce. Annonce-t-il. Tu as un coffre aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne l'ai pas gardé, il était encombrant. Déclare-t-elle de sa petite voix fluette.

-Bon, y'a quoi de marqué dessus Star _Lourd_? Demande Matt, impatient.

-"Shurley". Lis Peter sur le recto de la pièce.

-"Chuck Shurley ?" Je fais. Et c'est qui ce type ?

-On va comme qui dirait avoir à rendre une petite visite à quelqu'un. Nous annonce Peter. Lui, aura peut-être des réponses à nos questions. Que ce soit sur ces coffres et donc nos origines...

 _*o*o*_

 _Vancouver, Canada, 18 décembre._

 _Toc, toc, toc._

Trois coups frappés sur la porte d'une demeure dans un quartier à Vancouver. Peter recule de deux pas en entendant les pas à l'intérieur se rapprochant. C'est un homme en pénoir, mal rasé, les cheveux en bataille qui ouvre la porte et nous regarde, médusé. Les six paires d'yeux qui le fixent à l'air de le gêner car il affiche presque un air terrorisé. Je le comprends. Qu'est-ce que vient faire six jeunes gens avec des bleus et des égratignures un peu partout devant chez lui après tout ?

-Vous êtes bien Chuck Shurley ? L'interroge Peter.

-Heu... oui ? C'est pour quoi ? Demande l'homme.

-Nous sommes des Nephilim. Sort de bute-en-blanc Matt.

-On vient pour avoir des réponses sur ça. Ajoute Will en levant un coffre dans une main et les pièces où le nom de Chuck Shurley apparait dans l'autre.

-Ah. Lâche Chuck.

Sumiko fronce les sourcils.

-"Ah" ? C'est tout ? Ce type à l'air complétement à côté de la plaque. Elle dit tout haut, sans peur de vexer le type.

-Vous savez qui on est ? Fais Will, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Je crois que ces réponses vous les trouverez par vous même. Il annonce en affichant un petit sourire. La Prophétie est vraie. Vous vous êtes tous retrouvés, maintenant vous allez pouvoir avancer ensemble. Attendez, non... Il manque quelqu'un. Il fait en nous comptant.

-Pardon ? Heu non... On est bien Six. Les Six Nephilim de la Prophétie. Dit Peter.

-Non, vous êtes Sept Nephilim. Déclare-t-il, formel.

Nous nous regardons tous avec stupéfaction, confondus avant que Chuck lève son doigt vers nous.

- _Il_ est le septième.

Nous fronçons les sourcils et nous tournons pour voir qui il désigne ainsi du doigt. Je me décale et me tourne complétement pour regarder le garçon qui nous attend gentiment à quelques mètres de là.

- _Rick_?! Je m'exclame, ahuri.

* * *

 ***Alohomora : Référence à une formule magique permettant de dévérouiller les portes dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. (ça vous donne un indice sur qui est Abby)**

 **Ce chapitre à été écrit avec la participation de Lucifer et notre cher vénéré Chuck ! oh et Crowley bien sûr. mais il préfère rester en arrière plan...Pour l'instant.**

 **Prochain chapitre... On change de partie ! et pour bien commencer : un chapitre bonus sera publié ! il n'y aura aucun OC dedans mais exclusivement et uniquement des personnages de la série !**

Troisième partie : **We All Have Our Dark Side.** Nous avons tous un côté sombre en nous... certains démons nous hantent... arriverons nous à les vaincre pour parvenir à nos fins ?

Chapitre 26 : **La tragédie**.

 _Madison, Wisconsin..._

 _''Le jeune homme court à travers le parc, aussi vite qu'il peut. son coeur bat la chamade. mais pas seulement à cause de sa course folle en pleine nuit. il a peur...terriblement peur_.''


	28. 26 Fear Me

En avant pour la troisième partie !

Au programme, comme dit au précédent chapitre, un petit chapitre 26 entièrement non OC, avec des révélations à la clé.

Encore merci pour vos reviews, follows et favorites et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs !

 **POV :** narrateur externe.

 **Musique :** Nick Lachey - You're Not Alone

* * *

PartIII : We All Have Our Dark Side.

 **La tragédie.** _ **Fear.**_

Le jeune homme court à travers le parc, aussi vite qu'il peut. Il s'enfonce dans le petit bois qui borde le parc et débouche une minute plus tard dans une petite clairière déserte. Il se stoppe en plein milieu et pose ses mains sur ses genoux, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Son cœur bat la chamade, mais pas seulement à cause de la course intensive qu'il vient d'effectuer. Il a peur...

 _Centre Hospitalier de Madison, Wisconsin._

 _Quelque chose clochait. L'air qu'il respirait était différent, beaucoup trop étouffant et pas seulement parce que c'était l'été. L'anxiété lui tordait légèrement le ventre mais assez pour qu'il se sente mal et qu'il s'en rende compte. Que se passait-il ?_

 _Son nom est Adam. Adam Milligan. Il est médecin et travaille la semaine à l'UW Hospital and Clinics._

 _Une à deux fois par semaine, quand il faisait beau, il apercevait une jeune fille brune passer à pied devant l'hôpital. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la suivre des yeux durant ce laps de temps très court. Parfois, celle-ci tournait la tête vers l'hôpital et croisait son regard émeraude. Il baissait alors les yeux et s'en retournait à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour se soustraire à son regard._

 _Règle numéro un : Rester éloigné._

 _Cette règle a été malencontreusement brisée cet été même où la jeune fille franchit la porte de l'UW H &C. Adam apprit qu'elle avait demandé à travailler ici durant ses deux mois de vacances scolaires afin d'aider le personnel soignant. Bien... Il était vraiment dans la merde maintenant... Il ne pourrait pas y échapper apparemment, ça non. _

_Il avait essayé de l'éviter. Ce n'était toutefois pas évident quand on était concentré dans son travail, on croisait du monde dans les couloirs..._

 _Règle numéro deux : Ne pas entrer en contact._

 _Adam s'était retrouvé en face à face avec la brune et ne pouvait pas ne pas lui répondre quand elle lui lança un bonjour et qu'elle commença à lui parler._

 _-Excusez-moi, je me demandais si... vous pourriez me donner des conseils, j'aimerai bien devenir médecin plus tard._

 _Il y avait du monde autour d'eux, il ne pouvait pas lui mettre un vent en partant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Une sueur froide roula le long de sa nuque. Il paniqua._

 _-D-dé-désolé, il faut que- j'ai du travail, je n'ai pas le temps ! Bégaya-t-il avant de se précipiter à l'autre bout du couloir pour s'éloigner d'elle le plus vite possible._

 _On devait le trouver idiot et surtout complètement bizarre à faire des détours, à pivoter des talons et à se presser dans l'autre sens, ou encore à regarder de tous les côté avec fébrilité en entrant dans une pièce._

 _Alors qu'en fait, il brûlait d'envie d'aller lui parler..._

 _Lorsqu'il fut tout seul, il s'adossa au mur d'une salle déserte et pinça les lèvres. Elle voulait devenir médecin...Tout comme lui... Il se frotta le visage et essaya de reprendre contenance. Mais son cœur se serrait de plus en plus chaque jour alors qu'il essayait de la croiser -à distance raisonnable- le plus possible._

 _Règle numéro trois : Ne jamais, surtout ne jamais la toucher._

 _ça avait bien failli se produire, la fois où il devait lui passer un dossier. Sa main avait failli toucher la sienne. ça s'est joué à quelques millimètres... Il en avait lâché les papiers elle avait dû tout ramasser alors qu'il s'excusait. Elle ne lui en avait même pas tenu gare et avait rit et lui avait souhaité bonne journée. Il se sentait vraiment stupide... et surtout très malheureux._

 _La semaine suivante elle avait repris les cours. Et il se sentit plus vide et froid que jamais..._

 _Deux semaines plus tard, il commença à trouver étrange de ne plus voir la jeune fille passer comme à son habitude devant son travail. Il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'un garçon du même âge que la brune se mis à placarder des photos dans toute la ville. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui alors qu'il remplissait un papier à l'accueil._

 _-Excusez-moi, est-ce que je pourrais afficher cette photo ici ? Demanda le jeune homme. Elle a travaillé ici durant l'été, peut-être que des personnes ici l'aurait vu récemment où pourraient nous fournir des informations..._

 _Adam fronça les sourcils et devint livide en voyant de qui il s'agissait sur la photo. C'était la brune. Et il été marqué "Disparue" en haut de l'affiche. Alors c'était ça qu'il avait pressentit. Bon sang._

 _Il s'est mis à la chercher partout toute l'après-midi sans parvenir à trouver le moindre indice..._

Adam court à travers le parc, aussi vite qu'il peut. Il s'enfonce dans le petit bois qui borde le parc et débouche une minute plus tard dans une petite clairière déserte. Il se stoppe en plein milieu et pose ses mains sur ses genoux, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Son cœur bat la chamade, mais pas seulement à cause de la course intensive qu'il vient d'effectuer. Il a peur. Sa fille, son seul et unique enfant, est en danger. Et il se sent terriblement impuissant, mais il sait aussi que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il s'en voudrait à vie. Il ne peut se permettre de la perdre. Pas une seconde fois. Alors il lève les yeux et fixe un instant le ciel qui s'obscurcit, les derniers rayons du soleil baignant le ciel d'un rose orangé laissant place au bleu roi où déjà apparaissent quelques étoiles et il prie. Il prie très fort, devant l'urgence de la situation.

C'est au bout d'un temps interminable pour lui, mais seulement au bout de quelques secondes réellement qu'apparaît dans le ciel un point lumineux, comme une étoile qui tombe. Le point grossit au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche du sol et lorsqu'il atteint la terre ferme, le vent se lève, fouettant le visage plein d'espoir et de soulagement mélangés d'Adam. Face à lui, l'archange replie ses immenses ailes noires dans son dos et ouvre les yeux pour fixer l'humain qui vient de l'appeler. Adam reste figé un instant, trop bouleversé pour parler. Combien de temps il s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vu ? Son cœur est presque en miette rien qu'à cette pensée. Mais il est tellement heureux qu'il soit à nouveau là, qu'il ait répondu à son appel. Le blond en profite pour observer son visage et il le trouve plus grave que jamais, plus fatigué aussi. Qui sait ce qui se passe au Paradis ? Quelles affaires et quelles complications doit résoudre son aimé ? Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'y intéresser. Il y a plus urgent.

-Adam.

La voix du Prince des archanges vibre en lui et réveille de vieilles sensations enfouies depuis longtemps.

-Michel. Souffle alors celui-ci, n'en pouvant plus.

Il réduit la distance qui les sépare en quelques enjambées pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et le serrer dans une étreinte pressante. L'archange lui rend son étreinte en posant ses mains dans son dos et en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux de blés. L'humain lâche un faible sanglot mêlé à un soupir, la gorge nouée. Le brun lui avait tellement manqué. Il se sent enfin complet. Il inspire profondément, profitant de son odeur mais aussi et surtout pour se donner du courage. Il se sépare à contre-cœur de Michel, s'écartant de deux pas pour pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux.

-Adam, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas revenir. Lui rappelle l'archange en essayant de garder son ton solennel et distant.

L'humain secoue la tête. Il sait très bien tout ça. Il avait compris que si Michel ne répondait pas à ses appels qui le suppliait de revenir auprès de lui c'était pour le protéger et parce que c'était la pagaille au Paradis et qu'il se _devait_ de rétablir l'ordre pour éviter la guerre civile là-haut. Adam avait dû prendre sur lui.

-Mike. Commence le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir. C'est pour-... Pour notre _fille_. Il annonce, non sans émotion dans la voix.

Même si l'archange garde un air impassible, le blond voit la pomme d'Adam de son brun s'agiter et ses yeux briller d'inquiétude. Il est lui aussi touché.

-Malia a disparu depuis trois jours Michel. Continue Adam. Elle est introuvable. J'ai cherché partout en ville et je ne sais pas je-... Panique le blond, la lèvre tremblante. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ! Mike il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! Le supplie-t-il alors.

L'être céleste ferme les yeux et hoche négativement la tête.

-C'est impossible. Il répond simplement.

-Pourquoi ?! Éclate le blond.

-Tu le sais très bien... Soupire le brun.

-Non ! Réplique Adam courroucé, en venant agripper le col de l'archange. Elle est en danger, elle a sûrement été enlevée ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! On ne peut pas... Tu ne peux pas la laisser toute seule ! C'est de ma faute. Si j'avais été auprès d'elle dès le début, j'aurai pu... J'aurai dû !

-Non, Adam. Lance Michel. Ce qui est arrivé devait arriver. Tu n'avais pas à éviter que cela se produise.

-Mais _j'aurai pu_... Éclate en sanglot son blond. _J'aurai pu_...

Le prince des archanges pose doucement une main sur celle de son humain qui tient toujours aussi fermement son col afin de le faire lâcher en appliquant une petite pression avec son pouce. Il pose son autre main sur sa joue sans cesser de le fixer avec intensité. Il est tellement calme, tellement maître de lui même. Cela déstabilise Adam qui lâche alors prise. Michel en profite pour glisser sa main dans la sienne, caressant tendrement sa peau du bout du pouce. Il se rapproche d'un pas, le dominant de quelques centimètres. Le blond baisse les yeux et tourne légèrement la tête, cherchant plus de contact avec sa main. Michel pense qu'Adam a cédé, mais il a tort. Lorsque l'humain relève la tête vers lui, ses yeux vert émeraude se sont assombris, brillant de détermination.

-Mais toi tu peux. Il lui fait constater. Tu peux la retrouver. Faire en sorte qu'elle soit en sécurité. Elle pourrait même être avec nous si tu le voulais !

Michel lève les yeux, serre les dents et pousse un soupir.

-Non. Tranche-t-il. Je ne peux pas. Nous devons respecter le lien.

-Ce lien que _tu_ as crée. Réplique le blond, qui n'était pas d'accord avec cette idée à la base.

-Je l'ai fait pour la protéger, pour les protéger tous. Si nous étions restés ensemble, ça vous aurait mis en danger. Et je ne pouvais pas le concevoir. Explique calmement mais fermement Michel, pour faire comprendre à Adam les raisons qui l'ont poussé à faire le choix de se séparer de leurs enfants tant que les problèmes n'étaient pas résolus.

Mais voilà, les problèmes s'étaient enchaînés, et une guerre civile menaçait de pointer au Paradis. Le Prince des archanges ne pouvait gérer et la protection de sa petite famille, et les affaires d'en haut.

-Les anges sont divisés, et je dois gérer les crises. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Annonce avec une pointe d'amertume le brun. Tu comprends ?

En fait, il se sent lui aussi tout bonnement impuissant, incapable de protéger les siens.

-Oui... Murmure Adam en hochant la tête en esquissant un sourire triste tremblant.

-Malia ira bien. Lui assure son archange. Si les démons l'ont trouvé c'est que ses pouvoirs se déclarent. Et si elle est en danger, alors le lien de protection va s'activer. Les autres vont la retrouver. Ils vont tous se retrouver et se protéger. Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à attendre...

Adam a envie de le croire. De toute façon, il ne peut rien faire d'autre que de leur faire confiance. Le Prince des archanges glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de son humain qui enfouit son visage contre lui pour renifler. Son cœur se serre en voyant cette âme si fragile aussi torturée et blessée. Il ne voulait pas que cela se passe de la sorte...

Il prend le visage d'Adam en coupe pour l'écarter de lui et vient poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour y sceller un baiser désespéré. Un baiser pour s'excuser de tout le mal qu'il peut lui faire et surtout pour lui donner le courage nécessaire pour la suite.

Adam voudrait que ce baiser ne cesse jamais. Que Michel reste avec lui. Que sa famille soit enfin à nouveau réunie.

Il espère de tout cœur que les Nephilim réussiront à retrouver Malia. Ils sont les seuls qui le peuvent désormais.

Ils sont son seul et unique espoir.

Michel lui, s'il en est certain, est beaucoup moins serein en ce qui concerne la suite.

Il redoute la Prophétie annoncée et la période sombre qui en découlera...

Si la nouvelle génération de Nephilim croit que leur passé est leur plus gros problème et que le pire est passé, le futur s'avère en réalité bien pire...

Et ils devront réussir à braver ces sombres moments ensemble,

 _pour survivre_.

* * *

Le blond que l'on aperçoit devant l'hôpital au chapitre 6 était donc bien Adam.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura éclairé sur certaines de vos questions.

à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre :

 **Un nouveau combat (I). _Dreaming Of Home._**

 _Septembre, Détroit dans le Michigan._

 _La route est longue depuis le Kentucky mais Je suis enfin arrivée à destination. Je prends une grande inspiration et frappe trois fois à la porte. J'attends en ne cessant de tordre mes mains sous le stress. Peut-être suis-je au mauvais endroit ? Au bout d'un temps interminable, j'entends des pas à l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvre enfin. L'homme blond qui se tient en face de moi est plutôt grand et sa carrure le rend intimidant. Je lève la tête pour croiser son regard qui me saisit aussitôt, ses yeux d'un bleu glace perçant me fixant avec intensité. Mon cœur s'emballe mais je prends mon courage à deux mains et me lance la première._

 _-Bonjour...Je suis Malia._

 _Le blond plisse les yeux et me considère quelques secondes, sûrement en train de chercher si ma tête et mon nom lui rappelle quelque chose._


	29. 27 Dreaming Of Home

**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**

 **Nous entamons ici la troisième partie, la plus importante de l'histoire mais aussi la plus mouvementée.**

 **Au programme, un petit flash back pour commencer tranquillement avec deux ou trois premiers chapitres plutôt calmes. Attention cependant, le rythme va s'accélérer dans les chapitres suivant, promettant des émotions fortes.**

 **POV : Malia**

 **Musiques :** Tokio Hotel - Feel It All / The XX - Shelter (BeazyTymes Remix)

* * *

 **Un nouveau combat** **(I)** **.** _ **Dreaming Of Home.**_

 _[Flash Back Malia] - Septembre, Détroit dans le Michigan._

 _La route est longue depuis le Kentucky mais Je suis enfin arrivée à destination. Je prends une grande inspiration et frappe trois fois à la porte. J'attends en ne cessant de tordre mes mains sous le stress. Peut-être suis-je au mauvais endroit ? Au bout d'un temps interminable, j'entends des pas à l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvre enfin. L'homme blond qui se tient en face de moi est plutôt grand et sa carrure le rend intimidant. Je lève la tête pour croiser son regard qui me saisit aussitôt, ses yeux d'un bleu glace perçant me fixant avec intensité. Mon cœur s'emballe mais je prends mon courage à deux mains et me lance la première._

 _-Bonjour...Je suis Malia._

 _Le blond plisse les yeux et me considère quelques secondes, sûrement en train de chercher si ma tête et mon nom lui rappelle quelque chose. Je m'attends à tout : qu'il me dise de dégager parce qu'il ne me connait pas ou au contraire, qu'il m'annonce qu'il est de la famille ou un proche et m'accueille à bras ouverts. Mais sûrement pas à ça. L'homme lâche un rire désabusé et sa passe la main dans ses cheveux courts._

 _-Il manquait plus que ça. Grogne le blond en secouant la tête et en m'adressant un sourire qui s'apparente plus à une grimace._

 _-Alors vous me connaissez ? Je demande en haussant les sourcils, pleine d'espoir._

 _-Entre. Il me lance en libérant le passage._

 _Je ne le fais pas attendre et traverse le couloir avant de me retourner vers lui alors qu'il regarde des deux côtés de la rue avant de fermer la porte. Puis il se tourne vers moi pour me regarder. Je fais un peu piètre figure comme invitée, avec mes habits sales, mes cheveux emmêlés et mon drôle de coffre sous le bras._

 _-Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Il demande avec un air méfiant._

 _-Je ne peux l'expliquer. J'ai suivi mon instinct qui m'a amené jusqu'ici et je pense que-_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il m'interrompt en croisant les bras, pour en venir au fait._

 _-Je... j'ai besoin d'aide._

 _-...Alors ça c'est la meilleure. Il ricane. On me demande à l'aide, à moi ?!_

 _Il n'en croit apparemment pas ses oreilles et je me demande si je ne suis pas tombé sur un fou, car il regarde le plafond comme s'il attendait de lui une réponse._

 _-Je vous en prie, c'est important pour moi ! J'ai mis des jours pour venir jusqu'ici et je suis perdue et fatiguée. Je suis venue pour avoir des réponses sur mes parents. Il y a encore quelques jours, je pensais être une simple orpheline. Mais j'ai commencé à me rappeler de certaines choses sur mon passé et je crois que je ne suis pas... comme les autres. J'explique vaguement car je ne sais pas encore à qui j'ai affaire. J'ai besoin de savoir, vous êtes mon seul espoir. Alors si vous pouviez m'aider..._

 _-Sais-tu au moins à qui tu le demandes, petite ? Il fait avec un sourire amusé en coin._

 _-... Non. J'avoue d'une toute petite voix._

 _Je continue cependant de croire que si mon instinct m'a guidé jusqu'à lui, ce n'est pas par hasard. Il sait des choses._

 _-Est-ce que je suis censée vous connaître ? J'ajoute._

 _Ce que je lui dis le fait rire et il soupire en secouant la tête avant de reprendre son sérieux avec toutefois son éternel sourire malin._

 _-Tu vas te mettre à courir, petite. Mon nom est Lucifer._

 _J'ouvre de grands yeux surpris et je palis un peu. Quel parent donnerait le prénom du Diable à son enfant... A moins que ce ne soit réellement le vrai Lucifer ? Oh mon Di- non, je ne peux y croire. C'est une blague. Ma vie est une blague depuis le jour où j'ai commencé à avoir ces étranges visions et que des hommes-démons sont apparus pour me kidnapper. Le blond penche la tête sur le côté avant de s'approcher de moi._

 _-Alors, effrayée au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger le petit doigt ? Il fait, amusé._

 _-Vous... paraissez plutôt humain. Je lâche en levant les yeux vers lui comme il se tient juste devant moi._

 _-Peut-être parce que je le suis. Il grogne en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps et en passant à côté de moi pour se diriger vers une autre pièce._

 _Je me tourne pour le suivre des yeux._

 _-Alors vous êtes humain ?_

 _Comme il disparaît de ma vue, je m'en vais pour le rattraper et m'arrête à l'entrée de la cuisine en le voyant se servir un verre. Son humeur semble s'être dégradée car il ne sourit plus et ses yeux se sont assombris._

 _-On m'a privé de mes pouvoirs il y a de ça quelques années. Tu n'étais même pas encore née. Il déclare sans me regarder._

 _-Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez envoyé ces démons pour me kidnapper ? Je tente._

 _-Quoi ? Il s'offusque. Comme si j'avais un quelconque contrôle sur ces vermines. Crache-t-il. ...Alors tu t'es fait enlevée ? Il demande soudainement en se rendant compte de ce que je viens de lui dire._

 _Je secoue la tête. Si j'ai posé cette question, c'était pour introduire le mot "démon" avant tout. Après tout, si les démons existaient, pourquoi pas le Diable lui-même ? Ceci expliquerait cela._

 _-Alors vous êtes vraiment le Diable. Je souffle, cette fois certaine._

 _-Choisis de ne pas y croire, si ça peut te rassurer. De toute façon, je ne suis plus qu'un vulgaire insecte humain maintenant... Il grommelle dans son verre._

 _Lucifer relève les yeux vers moi comme le silence est tombé entre nous._

 _-Tu n'es pas encore partie ? Il me reproche. Je croyais t'avoir dit que j'étais le Diable, ça ne te suffit pas comme argument pour fuir ? Je pourrais te tuer tu sais._

 _Je le fixe dans les yeux. Il ne me fait pas peur... Du moins pas autant qu'il ne le serait s'il avait ses plein pouvoirs. Cependant, je sais aussi qu'il reste aussi dangereux qu'un homme peut l'être et c'est pourquoi je garde mes distances._

 _-Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Je réponds._

 _Un sourire réapparaît sur son visage._

 _-Est-ce que vous avez des réponses à mes questions ?_

 _-Je ne t'aiderai pas. Il fait sèchement en claquant son verre sur la table._

 _-Parce que vous êtes le Diable, c'est ça ?_

 _-Non, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas le temps pour faire du baby-sitting. Il fait en me lançant un regard agacé et en allant dans le salon._

 _Je le suis, et insiste._

 _-Je ne sais pas où aller, je n'ai personne d'autre pouvant m'aider ! Qui sont mes parents ? Pourquoi les démons qui m'ont kidnappé m'ont-ils appelé "l'Elue" ?!_

 _Lucifer se stoppe, tiquant à mes paroles. Sa mâchoire se contracte. Mais il agite finalement la main devant moi pour me faire signe d'arrêter avec mes questions._

 _-Je n'ai que faire de tes problèmes, fillette._

 _-C'est vrai, tu ne te préoccupes que de toi-même ! J'ose sortir au Diable._

 _A ma grande surprise, il ferme les yeux et il expire, avec un air empli de ... tristesse._

 _-Tu te trompes... Il grince des dents._

 _-A vraiment ? Alors qui te prend tout ton temps ? Je continue, la colère grondant en moi sans que je puisse la contrôler vraiment._

 _Il jette un bref regard vers la droite mais je le vois faire et regarde de ce côté avant d'attraper un cadre photo que je brandis._

 _-Alors c'est d'elle dont tu te soucies ?_

 _-Lâche ça. Il siffle en me reprenant des mains le cadre._

 _Il contemple quelques secondes la photographie avant de la reposer sur la commode._

 _-Je l'ai perdue il y a quelques années... Je n'ai pas pu la protéger et maintenant... Elle reste introuvable. Et je ne peux rien faire... Rien, dans l'état dans lequel je suis. Il explique en désignant son propre corps. Humain ,trop humain... C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de ma Grâce. Une fois que je l'aurai, je pourrai la retrouver. Tu comprends maintenant, pourquoi je n'ai pas le temps ?_

 _Le Diable humain, le Diable amoureux... ça semble tellement...irréel. Il ne ressemble pas au mal incarné. C'est même tout le contraire. Il est infiniment triste, et personne ne le voit. Personne ne l'a jamais vu sous cet angle._

 _-Et...C'est possible ? Vous allez vraiment...redevenir un archange ?_

 _-Tu sais quoi ? Faisons un marché fillette. Je t'offre mon aide si tu m'offres la tienne._ _Aide_ _-moi à retrouver mes pouvoirs et je t'aiderai._

 _-C'est d'accord. J'accepte aussitôt._

 _Je viens de pactiser avec le Diable. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix, mais il est hors de question que je fasse marche arrière maintenant._

 _*o*o*o*o*_

 _Je redescends dans le salon après m'être douchée et avoir enfilé des vêtements propres. Lucifer m'a laissé rester et j'ai pu m'installer dans une chambre à l'étage. Je me sens enfin reposée et surtout prête à affronter les nouvelles épreuves qui m'attendent._

 _J'entre dans le salon de la maison qu'à investit Lucifer et le retrouve assis, en train d'observer mon coffre posé sur la table. Je m'arrête de frictionner mes cheveux avec la serviette pour les sécher afin de le considérer._

 _-Tu ne l'as pas ouverts ? Me questionne le blond._

 _Je m'approche et viens m'asseoir en face de lui._

 _-Parce que vous savez comment faire ? Je fais en haussant un sourcil._

 _-Non, seule toi peux l'ouvrir. Tu n'as pas encore développé tes pouvoirs ? Il constate en me détaillant de ses yeux scrutateurs._

 _-Mes pouvoirs...? Ceux avec lesquels... J'ai fait flamber une grange ? Je fais en grimaçant._

 _-Tu as "fait flamber une grange" ? ...hmhm, pas mal. Il me félicite en hochant la tête._

 _-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je réplique pour ma défense. ... J'ai paniqué. J'ajoute en baissant les yeux._

 _-Je vois. Je suppose que c'est en train de se développer... Commente Lucifer._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui se développe ? Je demande, pas bien sûre de le suivre._

 _-Ta Grâce._

 _-Je...je suis un ange ?_

 _-Hmm... Pas totalement. Répond-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique._

 _*o*o*o*o*_

Trois semaines plus tard en octobre... Détroit, même lieu.

 _La sonnette résonne dans la maison et je me dirige vers l'entrée._

 _-Je vais ouvrir ! Je lance pour avertir Lucifer qui est à l'étage._

 _J'ouvre la porte en lançant un joyeux bonjour mais me fige en voyant le nouveau venu. Ses yeux passent au noir d'encre. Un démon... encore... Je recule d'un pas, horrifiée, puis fait marche arrière dans le couloir lorsqu'il s'avance, en sortant de sa manche un poignard._

 _-Ne résiste pas. Grogne le démon, peu patient. Tu vas nous suivre, que tu le veuilles ou non._

 _-Je ne vous suivrais pas ! Je tranche._

 _-Alors je t'y forcerai. Me menace l'homme en levant son arme au-dessus de sa tête pour l'abattre sur moi._

 _Mais au même instant, quelqu'un apparaît pile devant moi, faisant barrière avec son corps. Du sang gicle dans la pièce, son avant-bras levé en protection entaillé par la lame de mon assaillant. Lucifer. Il vient de me protéger._

 _-Lucifer... Siffle de démon en plissant les yeux, de très mauvaise humeur._

 _Apparemment il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier son créateur. Le Diable, pour toute réponse, déploie brusquement ses immenses ailes blanches immaculées dans son dos. Le démon change d'air aussitôt, passant de la colère à l'inquiétude. Ca va sans aucun doute barder pour lui car l'archange est de retour, ses ailes et sa puissante Grâce récemment réacquises._

 _-Va_ _-t'en ! Tonne la voix de Lucifer à mon attention._

 _Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et les laisse se battre. Je vois la porte de la cuisine sortir de ses gongs et venir se fracasser contre le plan de travail puis un autre démon entrer alors que je cours à travers le couloir pour rejoindre le salon. Ils sont venus à plusieurs pour me récupérer. Je tombe nez à nez avec l'un d'entre eux et je n'ai pas le temps de faire demi-tour que celui-ci m'attrape par le col. Par mégarde il agrippe mon collier qui se décroche et je peux m'enfuir, passant à nouveau derrière Lucifer qui massacre alors de_ _sang_ _-froid_ _tous_ _ceux qui s'approchent. Je monte à l'étage en gravissant les marches quatre à quatre et me réfugie dans ma chambre pour récupérer mon coffre. A mon grand étonnement, celui-ci s'ouvre et j'en profite pour en sortir le premier objet à ma portée : une arme._

 _C'est une longue épée en acier avec des reflets bleus. Je la trouve magnifique mais... je doute qu'elle soit vraiment appropriée à la situation. Elle est trop lourde pour moi. Lorsque j'entends des pas dans le couloir, j'arrête cependant de me poser des questions et pointe l'épée vers la porte, le cœur battant. Si elle s'ouvre sur un démon, je dois être capable de me défendre et riposter._

 _Les pas se rapproche, plus pressés, et finit par s'ouvrir alors que j'essaie de garder la lame droite, en la prenant avec les deux mains pour être plus stable. Je baisse la garde en soupirant lorsque je vois entrer Lucifer._

 _-Tu n'as rien, petite ? Il demande en m'examinant rapidement._

 _-ça va. Je fais en observant avec inquiétude ses habits plein de sang._

 _-Viens, on déguerpit d'ici. D'autres pourraient arriver et je n'ai pas encore récupéré suffisamment pour pouvoir tous me les faire._

 _Il regarde l'épée et semble surpris._

 _-Où tu as eu ça ? Il demande._

 _-Mon coffre. Je réponds._

 _-L'épée de Michel dans ton coffre ? Ça c'est la meilleure. Il lâche. Bon, dépêches-toi. Il ajoute, sans plus s'attarder._

 _Je replace en vitesse l'épée dans la boite en bois sans me poser la question de comment elle peut rentrer dedans et nous redescendons les escaliers, mon héritage sous le bras. La maison est sens dessus-dessous et du sang éclabousse murs et meubles... Je sens mon estomac faire un tour sur lui-même. Je baisse les yeux pour m'épargner la vue de ce carnage, mais le sol n'est pas mieux, avec les corps sans vie des démons étendus là. Le Diable en attrape un respirant encore et me tend la main._

 _-Accroches-toi._

 _J'hésite un instant mais son regard insistant me décide. A l'instant où sa main se referme sur la mienne, je me sens transportée ailleurs._

 _*o*o*o*o*_

 _Un hurlement déchire le silence. L'interrogatoire semble musclé. Je m'approche de la porte avec anxiété, jetant un œil par la porte entrouverte._

 _Le démon attaché à une chaise me voit cependant et relève la tête._

 _-C'est elle ! C'est l'Elue. Il s'exclame._

 _Je fais un pas en arrière mais il est trop tard, Lucifer se tourne vers moi et arque les sourcils._

 _-C'est elle que les démons cherchent ! Crowley la veut, il veut s'emparer de l'Amphore pour avoir le pouvoir !_

 _Je m'approche, me mettant à côté de Lucifer._

 _-De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Je demande, confuse. Qui est ce Crowley ?_

 _-Ne l'écoute pas, il veut juste t'embobiner. Ce ne sont que des mensonges. Grince l'archange déchu._

 _-Non, maître ! J'ai toujours été de votre côté ! Laissez-moi y retourner et vous verrez, je vous informerai et ferai tomber leur plan à l'eau si vous le souhaitez. J'agirai selon vos désirs. Je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez ! Déclare le démon, fébrile._

 _-Tais-toi ! Tonne Lucifer en levant la main._

 _Le démon s'étrangle sous la pression qu'exerce Lucifer sur lui. Il récupère ses pouvoirs angéliques à une vitesse phénoménale. Je sens sa toute puissance étouffante, c'est presque écrasant lorsqu'on se trouve à proximité de lui. On sait qu'on ne peut pas lutter contre quelqu'un d'aussi grand._

 _Luc relâche la pression et le démon peut de nouveau respirer._

 _-J'en ai assez entendu. Lâche le blond en sortant de la pièce._

 _Je le suis des yeux et m'en vais pour sortir de la pièce à mon tour lorsque le démon s'adresse à moi._

 _-Quand il aura l'Amphore ce sera la fin. Il aura le pouvoir de Dieu entre les mains et rien ne pourra plus l'arrêter._

 _Inquiète, je rattrape Lucifer, l'obligeant à s'arrêter._

 _-Luc, c'est peut-être important. Je dis à voix basse._

 _-Je te l'ai dit, il t'embobine. Réplique le blond, ne voulant rien savoir._

 _-Mais c'est une Amphore de Dieu ! Elle peut semer le chaos et la destruction, tu ne vas pas la laisser entre les mains de ces démons quand même ?! Je lâche._

 _-Les Amphores de Père ont disparues depuis la nuit des temps. Nulle ne les a retrouvés. Il explique, mais je sens que ça le tracasse quand même._

 _-Et si justement, l'une d'elle était sur le point de resurgir ?_

 _-Impossible. Tranche le blond en forçant le passage._

 _-Je t'ai aidé à retrouver tes ailes. Je lui crie. Tu m'avais promis quelque chose en échange ! J'annule mon vœu qui est que tu me mènes jusqu'à mes parents pour le remplacer par celui-ci : aide-moi à trouver cette Amphore avant eux. On cherchera aussi ta femme, on peut faire les deux en même temps._

 _L'étoile du matin serre et desserre les poings, se retenant visiblement de frapper quelque chose. C'est que je l'énerve au plus haut point. Mais bizarrement, il n'a jamais essayé de se débarrasser de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Bien que moitié ange, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire insecte moi aussi._

 _-Tu n'as pas à te mêler de cette histoire, ça ne te regarde pas. Il objecte._

 _-Bien sûr que si ! C'est de moi qu'il s'agit puisqu'ils veulent m'utiliser pour ouvrir l'Amphore ! Je m'exclame puis attends quelques secondes avant de demander. Alors, tu acceptes ou non ?_

 _Cela me brise le cœur de devoir mettre en second plan la recherche de ma famille biologique. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne serai jamais en paix avant d'avoir résolu ce problème avec cette Amphore..._

 _*o*o*[End FlashBack -_ POV WILL] _*o*o*_

-Je travaillais dans un Ranch dans les montagnes du Wyoming. J'explique.

-Will ! J'aurai adoré monter à cheval dans les plaines. Rêve Malia. J'aimerai bien pouvoir y aller un jour.

Je souris doucement. La brune s'est ouverte à moi, me racontant comment elle en était arrivée à aider le Diable dans sa quête ainsi que ses années passées à Madison. A mon tour, je lui raconte quelques brides de ma vie passée et c'est étrange avec quelle facilité je lui confie ces souvenirs. J'ai l'impression que je peux tout lui dire, sans peur et sans que la douleur ne s'éveille à nouveau alors que même avec Peter c'était trop difficile et je préférais tout garder pour moi. Elle m'épate, tout simplement, car ce petit bout de femme qui parait comme cela si fragile se révèle être en fait forte, avec un mental solide. Elle s'est forgée une carapace grâce au long voyage qu'elle a entreprit et garde un sourire lumineux en toute circonstance. Si j'avais été à sa place, je ne pense pas que j'aurai été capable de traverser toutes ses épreuves tout seul.

-Je t'y emmènerai. Je lui promets.

Ses yeux s'illuminent et mon sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Elle souhaite juste une vie normale, comme nous tous et je ne peux qu'espérer son bonheur et le nôtre. Je croise le regard de Peter dans le rétroviseur.

-Combien de temps avant d'arriver ? Je lui demande.

-Nous n'y serons que demain, on va s'arrêter dans un hôtel pour la nuit. Il nous annonce.

Nous sommes partis de Vancouver ce matin après avoir découvert que Rick était un Nephilim, comme nous six. Il était aussi étonné que nous je dois dire. Malheureusement nous n'en avons pas appris davantage par Chuck. Ce dernier, étant apparemment aussi prophète tout comme Kevin, n'en connaissait pas plus que ce qui était dit dans la Prophétie. Dorénavant, nous ne pouvions donc compter que sur nous-même. Il nous fallait un endroit sûr où se poser et Matt s'est proposé de nous conduire jusqu'à chez lui. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvé à faire route, encore une fois, vers Chicago. Malia et moi assis à l'arrière conversant tranquillement tandis que Scarlett occupe le siège passager auprès de Peter qui conduit et suit la voiture devant, dans laquelle se trouve Matt, Sumiko, Abby et Rick.

-Au fait Malia, à propos de cette histoire de cœur là... Commence Peter. J'ai du mal à croire ce que t'as raconté Lucifer. A mon avis, ce sont des bobards. Lucifer aurait pour seul amour une humaine ? C'est insensé, il déteste les humains.

-Si c'était le cas, il a changé Peter, je l'ai vu. Insiste Malia. Tout dans son regard, dans ses gestes, dans son attitude montre à quel point il l'aime et qu'il est capable de tout pour la retrouver.

-Lucifer est le malin, il est rusé par nature, il aurait très bien pu te manipuler juste pour que tu l'aides à retrouver sa Grâce. Suggère le brun en haussant les épaules.

-J'ai passé la plupart de mon temps avec lui ces deux derniers mois et je suis certaine d'une chose, c'est qu'il n'est pas mauvais. Assure la jeune femme. Il est juste... rejeté et seul...

 _...Tout comme nous._ Je pense au fond de moi. Nous sommes des âmes torturées.

*o*o*o*o*

Nous débarquons tous les huit à un hôtel dans le Montana. Nous prenons les trois chambres disponibles qui restent et partons nous installer. Peter s'écroule sur le lit juxtaposé au mien en lâchant un soupire de bien-être avant de se frotter les yeux.

-Quel rythme de fou !

-Je croyais que tu aimais la route et que tu voulais vivre une aventure. De quoi tu te plains, tu l'as ta grande aventure ! Je fais en riant tout en farfouillant dans mon sac un tee-shirt propre à mettre.

-ça pour sûr, je suis servi. Il acquiesce en se redressant et en s'étirant. Dis-moi, tu as toujours ton gel-douche fruit rouge ?

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Je lâche en secouant la tête.

Il se paie vraiment ma tête, ça n'a pas changé, et cela malgré les événements récents que nous venons de vivre. Alors que j'enfile un haut, on frappe à la porte et une petite tête brune apparaît dans l'embrasure.

-Je peux entrer ? Demande Malia.

-Entre. Je confirme en souriant chaleureusement.

La jeune femme referme la porte derrière elle et s'approche de nous.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Se soucie Pete'.

-Abby est partie prendre une douche et Scarlett et Sumiko sont sorties de la chambre, je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver toute seule. Elle explique en haussant les épaules.

-Pas de soucis, tu peux rester autant que tu veux. J'assure en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le lit à mes côtés.

-Scarlett et Sumiko sont sorties ? Grimace mon cousin en croisant les bras. Je vais aller voir ça.

Il s'en va mais se stoppe et fait demi-tour comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

-Au fait Malia, on n'a pas eu le temps de fêter ton anniversaire avec tout ça, et je crois que ça t'appartient. Annonce Peter en sortant un pendentif de sa poche, qu'il tend à la jeune femme.

-Mon collier ? S'exclame celle-ci, agréablement surprise, en reprenant son bien.

-Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Je déclare en me levant et en ramenant un journal tandis que Peter nous laisse tous les deux.

-Sérieusement, vous avez gardé tout ça ? Elle fait, ébahie.

-Désolé, c'est pas vraiment un cadeau vu que ça t'appartient déjà mais... Bon anniversaire quand même. Je lui fais en lui tendant son journal à dessins.

Elle secoue la tête en me remerciant. C'est déjà beaucoup pour elle, car elle n'a rien pu emporter avec elle de Madison. Lorsqu'elle ouvre son journal, elle y trouve son portrait, dessiné par Peter. Elle rit.

-On t'a cherché longtemps, tu sais. Je souffle.

-Merci... Elle dit avec reconnaissance. Sans vous je crois que je ne serai plus là aujourd'hui.

Elle feuillette les pages et j'observe les croquis.

-Je croyais en leur existence. Lance Malia alors que nous regardons les anges dessinés en quelques coups de crayons.

-Et ils sont bien réels. L'un de nos deux parents en est un en tout cas.

-Tu crois que... qu'on les rencontrera, un jour ?

-Je l'espère. Je souffle.

Malia hoche la tête.

-Je veux savoir qui ils sont. Peter et toi, vous avez fait tellement de chemin, pour moi, pour les autres aussi. Vous n'avez pas abandonné malgré les obstacles. Vous m'avez donné l'envie de me battre. Déclare-t-elle avec détermination.

-Et on se battra Malia. _Ensemble_. Je lui assure.

*o*o*[POV PETER]*o*o*

Je sors de la chambre et me dirige à l'autre bout du couloir vers la chambre des quatre filles. Je frappe à la porte, et comme personne ne répond, j'ose entrer. La pièce est vide, sauf la salle-de-bain d'où j'entends l'eau couler. Ça doit être Abby. Je referme donc la porte et fait demi-tour pour me diriger vers l'autre chambre occupée par Rick et Matt. Plus je m'approche plus j'entends du bruit. Je fronce les sourcils. Ils sont vraiment bruyants. J'entre sans frapper et les dispute.

-Hey, c'est quoi ce bazar ? On n'est pas dans un dortoir mais dans un hôtel ici ! Je fais remarquer.

-Allez ! T'es un Nephilim non ? Montres-moi ce que tu vaux ! S'exclame un Matt qui ne tient pas en place à un Rick à l'allure nonchalante qui laisse parler le blond les mains dans les poches sans rien faire, avec un air un peu blasé.

Je soupire. A lui seul il fait tout ce raffut ? J'aurai dû m'en douter. Rick tourne la tête vers moi. Matt se rend compte de ma présence et se tourne aussi vers moi.

-Un problème chef ?

-Oui, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de faire une démonstration de nos pouvoirs ici, donc si tu pouvais cesser de le harceler et baisser d'un ton, ça serait bien.

-Oh, et moi qui croyais que c'était Willou, la voix de la raison. Répond Matt en faisant la moue, déçu.

Je croise le regard de ma sœur jumelle, qui est assise en haut du lit superposé, suivant simplement la conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je lui demande.

-Je viens faire connaissance. C'est toi qui m'as demandé de m'intégrer non ? Elle me sort, un peu comme un reproche.

-Bon, bon. J'admets, même si je ne suis pas sûre que rester dans la même pièce que Matt ne soit très sain d'esprit. Vous n'auriez pas vu Scarlett ?

-Me regarde pas comme ça. Fait Sumiko en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais pas où est passé ta copine.

Ça sonne aussi comme un reproche. C'est quoi, de la jalousie ? Bref, je laisse tomber et m'en retourne, non sans un regard pour le loup-garou.

-Rick, tu vas survivre ?

-ça va aller Pete'. Il assure.

Le pauvre est un peu perdu depuis ce matin. Il pensait qu'il n'était qu'un loup-garou jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'il est en fait comme nous, un Nephilim. Tout ça lui est étranger. Nous sommes là pour le soutenir.

Je sors dehors pour prendre l'air et me détendre en fumant une cigarette lorsque j'aperçois Scarlett à quelques mètres de là. Je la rejoins et elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine, comme gênée.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je l'interroge.

-Je... Je ne devrais pas être ici. Elle avoue. Je n'ai pas ma place parmi vous. Vous êtes tous... Nephilim. Je n'ai rien à faire là.

Je vois qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise. Elle se sent de trop dans ce petit groupe qui vient de se former.

-ça ne change rien pour moi. Je lui fais. Tu fais partie du groupe et même si tu es différente de nous, tu es des nôtres maintenant.

Je me mets en face d'elle et l'oblige à croiser mon regard.

-Si je te demande de rester, est-ce que tu diras oui ?

*o*o*o*o*

Le lendemain, le trajet jusqu'à Chicago s'annonce plus compliqué que la veille. Il a neigé durant la nuit, et Matt vient de nous apprendre qu'il s'était débarrassé de nos voitures.

-Tu as quoi ?! S'exclame Will.

-C'était trop dangereux de garder les mêmes véhicules. On pourrait être suivis, depuis Devils Lake. Je vous rappelle que notre petit combat n'a pas passé inaperçu. Ils en parlent encore sur les chaînes d'informations.

A qui la faute si un immeuble s'est transformé en gruyère, je pense intérieurement. Mais bon, au moins ça arrive à Matt de réfléchir un peu, et pas qu'avec ses bras.

-Et comment on fait, maintenant ? Demande Abby. On vole de nouvelles voitures peut-être ?

-C'est vrai que ça passera encore inaperçu. Ironise Rick.

-Non, on va utiliser les transports en commun. Annonce Matt.

Et c'est ainsi que nous sommes montés dans le train ce matin en nous faisant passer pour de simples voyageurs. On se fond dans la masse, comme a dit Matt.

* * *

Guest SPN de la semaine : Lucifer, dans toute sa splendeur ! Avec mention de Kevin, Chuck et Crowley.

Prochainement (désolé pour les décalages, je n'ai plus beaucoup de chapitres d'avance et je me dois de faire une révision de tous les chapitres pour éviter les erreurs et incohérences) : **Un nouveau combat (II).** **_A Safe Place To Rest._**

 _"_ _C'est si difficile... Tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Ne m'en veux pas s'il-te-plait. C'était pour ton bien, ta sécurité. Un jour tu comprendras, tu sauras tout._

 _Puissions-nous nous retrouver._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Ta mère."_


	30. 28 A Safe Place To Rest

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui, On poursuit l'entraînement à Chicago avec notre petit groupe au complet (pas facile de gérer autant de personnages en même temps.)**

 **Bonne lecture et un grand merci pour vos reviews ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir et me motive à continuer à écrire régulièrement !**

 **POV :** Will.

 **Musiques :** IVAN - Help You Fly / Smoke & Fire - Sabrina Carpenter / You're Not Alone - Joe & Jake.

* * *

 **Un nouveau combat ****(II)** **.** _ **A Safe Place To Rest.**_

Je remonte la fermeture éclair de mon blouson jusqu'au cou, frissonnant à cause du froid tout en jetant un œil aux autres Nephilim. Nous sommes regroupés sur un quai, à attendre un autre train. Cette fois-ci, c'est le métro aérien. Nos coffres dénotent pas mal, à côté de nos sacs à dos et je fais de mon mieux pour me donner un air désinvolte. Matt en veut toujours à Peter d'avoir osé douter qu'on puisse trouver un coin sûr dans une zone aussi peuplée. La Grâce de Malia n'est toujours pas très stable et un accident pourrait très vite arriver. Nous sommes trop exposés ici.

Quand le train pénètre en bringuebalant dans la gare, aucun de nous ne prononce un mot. Matt se glisse dans le dernier wagon et nous entrons à notre tour pour le suivre. Nous nous séparons en petits groupes pour occuper les places assises disponibles et lorsque le train repart, nous regardons Chicago se dessiner petit à petit devant nos yeux. Je suis assis à côté de Matt et celui-ci se penche vers moi.

-Profite de la vue. Il me lance.

Je ne suis jamais venu à Chicago. Nous traversons différents quartiers en longeant des millions d'immeubles et de maisons. En contrebas, les rues grouillent de voitures, de passants,... C'est impressionnant. Tout le monde à l'air heureux, en sécurité. Je les envie. Aller en cours ou au travail, ou bien me balader avec Peter pour aller prendre un café. Un retour à la vie normale. C'est tout simple et pourtant, ça révèle de l'impossible pour moi et les autres maintenant. Le train s'arrête, un flot de gens descendent et d'autres poussent pour rentrer. Il y a tellement de monde que deux filles se tiennent debout tout contre nos sièges.

-Comme je disais Willou. répète Matt avec un sourire ravi. Profite de la vue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une des filles se cogne au coffre sous mes pieds.

-Wouah ! Bon sang les gars ! C'est quoi ces boites énormes ? S'exclame-t-elle.

-Des aspirateurs. Je réponds, nerveux et la réplique de Matt est la première chose qui me vienne à l'esprit. On est, heu, des représentants.

-Oh. Lâche la fille d'un air déçue.

Je m'enfonce dans mon siège. Même moi je me sens déçu dans ma vie fictive. Matt me lance un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-C'est une blague. C'est mon ami qui aime bien faire le comique. En vrai ces coffres sont des œuvres d'art. On les amène au Chicago Museum Art Institute.

Et c'est de cette façon qu'il entame la conversation avec les deux filles, qui se révèlent être très intéressées. Le blond leur raconte des bobards vraiment très crédibles. Je découvre qu'il est vraiment très bon pour ça. A se demander de qui il tient... Je ne lâche pas un mot, écoutant les filles s'enthousiasmer sur le travail que nous a inventé Matt. Je commence cependant à taper du pied, les filles s'intéressant un peu trop à nos coffres. Lorsqu'elles descendent enfin du train, je ne peux m'empêcher de réprimander le Nephilim.

-Pourquoi _diable_ as-tu attiré l'attention sur nous et sur nos coffres ? Je peste.

-Hey, relax mon vieux. T'as vraiment un problème avec les filles toi ! Réplique-t-il. Il ne va rien nous arriver ici, on ne risque rien. Ajoute-t-il, plus conciliant en voyant que je stresse inutilement.

Je ne réponds pas et m'affale dans mon siège en regardant la ville grossir à vue d'œil. Il a sans doute raison. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai pas l'habitude de la foule et de la vie citadine. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter pour paraître "normal" dans ces lieux. Je suis sur mes gardes car je m'attends à ce qu'on se fasse à nouveau attaquer. C'est que j'en ai marre d'être traqué par ces fichus démons.

Matt nous fait signe de nous lever cinq minutes plus tard et nous descendons à l'arrêt suivant. Nos sacs sur le dos et nos coffres sous le bras, nous nous retrouvons à marcher vers l'Est, en direction de Chicago Avenue. Le lac Michigan est droit devant nous.

-Vous voyez le grand immeuble là-bas, noir avec des flèches blanches au sommet ? Désigne Matt du doigt. C'est le sixième gratte-ciel le plus haut du pays. C'est là qu'on va. Annonce-t-il.

-Il est sérieux ton pote là ? Fait Sumiko à son frère en croisant les bras.

Peter attrape le blond par le bras et l'attire sur le côté du trottoir.

-Attends, c'est _ça_ ton coin sûr ? L'un des plus grands buildings de la ville ? Et tu prétends que c'est là qu'on va se cacher ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Souffle le brun.

Devant notre air incrédule à tous, Matt éclate de rire.

-Je sais, je sais. C'est du délire. Et plus j'y pense, plus je mesure combien je suis brillant. J'y suis resté plus de cinq ans sans l'ombre d'un problème.

-Mais bien sûr, tu as oublié la partie où tu t'es fait prendre ? Lui rappelle Peter.

Matt dégage son bras d'un geste brusque, agacé.

-J'essayais de retrouver la trace de Malia à ce moment-là, figures-toi. Je me suis fait trahir par ce foutu Sorcier et la suite de l'histoire vous la connaissez. Mais croyez-moi, là-haut, aucun démon ne franchira les murs sûrs du John Hancock Center.

*o*o*o*

Nous atteignons le quatre-vingtième étage. L'ascenseur ralentit et s'immobilise puis les portes s'ouvrent immédiatement sur l'appartement de Matt.

-Après vous. Dit-il en s'inclinant, avec un mouvement théâtral du bras.

Nous pénétrons dans un salon démesuré. Il y a au centre deux énormes canapés moelleux ainsi que des fauteuils en cuir, et tout est blanc immaculé. Je suis éberlué qu'on soit chez ce type, c'est si propre et si luxueux ! Les autres balaient la pièce du regard, bouche bée. Abby s'approche de la baie vitrée.

-J'y crois pas ! Elle laisse échapper. On a vraiment l'étage pour nous tous seul ?

-En fait, c'est deux étages, pour être précis. Fait le propriétaire en appuyant sur un interrupteur qui fait remonter des dizaines de stores occultant, révélant une baie vitrée qui s'étend du sol au plafond et ce, tout le long du salon.

Malia se dirige vers l'une des fenêtres pour contempler la vue.

-C'est à peine croyable. Souffle-t-elle.

Difficile de s'arracher à cette vue totalement envoûtante. La ville de Chicago tout entière se dévoile à nos pieds. A ma grande surprise, je me sens en sécurité. J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut nous atteindre ici. Et ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas ressenti ça. C'est presque anormal.

-C'est trop mortel de pouvoir enfin se détendre ! S'exclame Peter en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, la tête renversée.

Matt lui lance une bière qui lui atterrit sur le ventre avant de décapsuler sa propre bouteille.

-Hey, faites comme chez vous hein. Prenez une douche, mangez une pizza surgelée, ou piquez un somme. Il y a assez de chambre pour chacun d'entre nous. Je peux vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire si vous voulez. Nous propose le Nephilim.

-Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas heu… Hésite Abby en se tournant vers nous, mal à l'aise. Faire le point d'abord ?

-Fais un break, on parlera de tout ça après s'être reposés. Lui dit le blond.

La rousse hoche la tête et je vois que tout le monde à l'air soulagé par cette décision. Les muscles se détendent et je suis sûr qu'ils soupirent de soulagement intérieurement. Nous sommes tous trop éreintés pour entamer une conversation sur un sujet aussi sérieux.

Je m'approprie la première chambre que me propose notre hôte et ne résiste pas à un petit somme. Je m'endors et ne me réveille qu'à vingt-trois heures… En fouillant dans le placard, je trouve un survêtement à ma taille et quitte mon misérable jean et mon sweat pour l'enfiler. Tout est calme dans l'immense appartement. Je redescends ensuite sans faire de bruit au salon et y trouve Matt et Sumiko étalés sur les canapés, dormant à poings fermés. Ils ont dû veiller, mangeant un plat réchauffé devant la télévision qui est d'ailleurs encore allumée, avec le son mis au minimum. Je souris et me dirige vers la cuisine, ayant une petite faim. J'y déniche un pot de miel et en tartine sur du pain grillé. Soudain, j'entends la voix de Malia m'interpeller dans ma tête.

'Will !'

Ça me surprend tellement que je tourne la tête à droite et à gauche pour la chercher des yeux. Mais je ne trouve personne dans la pénombre. C'est sur le toit du John Hancock Center que je la retrouve.

-Malia ? Je souffle en la voyant de dos.

-Will ? Fait-elle surprise en retournant. Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

-Tu m'as appelé dans ma tête. Je réponds en la rejoignant.

-Oh. Désolé, j'ai... Attends, dans ta tête ?

Je ris.

-On dirait bien que tes dons commencent à se développer. Tu es télépathe ?

-Peut-être bien. Ça pourrait être utile au moins, si je ne détruis pas tout avant. Elle fait en riant mais je sens bien qu'elle n'est pas encore rassurée et tout à fait à l'aise avec ça.

Elle resserre son gilet contre elle. La brise d'hiver me pique la peau et je finis par mettre mes mains dans mes poches.

-Il fait froid. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je demande.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, d'où le pourquoi j'ai dû t'appeler par télépathie, et comme je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, je suis montée prendre l'air. Trop de questions se bousculent dans mon esprit. Soupire-t-elle en tournant la tête vers le ciel pour regarder les étoiles. Lucifer m'avait promis de retrouver mes parents si je l'aidais. Tu sais, je pense qu'il savait des choses... Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de repartir de zéro.

-Peut-être ne pensait-il qu'à son propre intérêt ?

-Peut-être... Me cède Malia. Il retournerait ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Et nous, ne sommes nous pas pareil ? On ferait n'importe quoi pour retrouver nos parents.

Je ne peux que confirmer ses dires. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour les rencontrer, mais plus que tout aujourd'hui, je me sens capable de tout afin de protéger _eux_ , les Nephilim, mes amis, ma _famille_...

*o*o*[POV ABBY]*o*o*

Le sentiment d'abandon, la colère, l'amertume. C'est ce qui m'anime en ce moment même. Je massacre un mannequin, donnant sans relâche des coups de poing rageurs sur le buste et dans le visage. Je ne cesse de penser à Lucifer. Je déteste être sa fille. Mais il a beau être le Diable, il n'en reste pas moins moins mon père biologique et je lui en veux. Il m'a abandonné, peut-être renié. Et pourtant, il recherche sa femme ? Ma mère ? L'amie de Dorothy ? Et sa fille, qui est juste là, il ne la cherche pas ?! Je retiens mes larmes et donne un coup encore plus puissant qui fait tomber au sol le mannequin.

-Hum, pas mal. Commente une voix derrière moi.

J'abaisse mes bras et me retourne pour voir Matt m'observer depuis le pas de la porte.

-Mais tes coups manquent d'efficacité. Et ta posture n'est pas bonne. Je pourrai peut-être t'apprendre quelques trucs. Me propose le blond en s'approchant et en remettant sur pied le mannequin.

-Regarde moi ça, tu ne me l'as même pas amoché. Souffle-t-il presque déçu en détaillant le mannequin.

Il donne sans prévenir un coup dans le ventre du mannequin et celui-ci se retrouve projeté à l'autre bout de la salle pour venir s'encastrer dans le mur. J'écarquille les yeux. La puissance du choc a fait trembler les murs.

-T'es dingue ?! Je laisse échapper. Tu veux vraiment détruire la tour ?!

Matt ne semble pas s'en offusquer, au contraire il s'en frotte les mains.

-Tout ça m'a mis en appétit. J'ai une idée, viens. M'invite-t-il. Je vais t'expliquer.

*o*o*o*

-Je vais vous expliquer. Annonce Matt quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon où tout le monde est réuni.

L'assemblée de Nephilim plus Scarlett l'écoutent avec plus ou moins d'attention.

-Il semblerait que certains d'entre nous ont envie de se défouler au lieu de se reposer. Continue-t-il. En plus, au vu de ce qui nous attend, il faut être paré à tout et un peu d'entraînement ne peut pas nous faire de mal. C'est pourquoi je propose à ceux qui le veulent de venir bosser les techniques de combat avec moi. Cet appartement dispose d'une salle d'entraînement. Abby a pu la tester tout à l'heure. Elle est sécurisée et quasi indestructible de sorte à ce qu'on puisse utiliser nos pouvoirs sans aucun risque. D'ailleurs, ajoute-t-il pour information, vous avez sûrement pu remarquer les symboles dessinés un peu partout dans toutes les pièces. Ne vous avisez pas d'y toucher. Ce sont ces sceaux qui nous protègent et rendent ces lieux si sûrs. Capiche ? Bon, qui est intéressé pour une première session avec le coach ? Demande-t-il en frappant dans ses mains.

-ça me plait bien, je me sens un peu rouillé. Acquiesce Peter en se levant du canapé.

-Malia, tu te joindras bien à nous. Fait Matt à la brune.

La jeune fille semble peu sûre d'elle et détourne le regard. Utiliser sa Grâce alors qu'elle peut encore perdre le contrôle à tout moment lui fait peur. Will vient à sa rescousse.

-Il est encore un peu trop tôt. Elle n'est pas prête.

-Okay, prends ton temps. Lui accorde le nouveau coach improvisé, compréhensif. Fais nous signe quand tu le seras. D'autres personnes ?

*o*o*o*

-Bon ce n'est pas plus mal si vous n'êtes que deux. ça sera plus facile de vous apprendre des trucs. Fait pensivement Matt.

-Et je peux savoir sur quoi on va bosser... "coach" ? Je demande en croisant les bras.

-Eh bien, tu as l'air d'aimer _frapper_ les choses donc on a qu'à commencer par ça. Tu as une force brute plutôt intéressante, ça serait dommage de ne pas l'exploiter.

-Okay...

-Décroise-moi ces bras tout de suite et mets-toi en position.

C'est qu'il devient autoritaire en plus le blondinet. Je grommelle intérieurement mais finis par me mettre en position, comme je l'ai fait plus tôt en face du mannequin. Il a interêt à me parler un peu mieux, sinon c'est lui que je vais _frapper_.

-Non pas comme ça. Il fait.

Matt s'approche de moi et lève les bras mais suspens son geste au dernier moment et recule finalement, se mettant lui-même en position pour me montrer la bonne façon de me tenir. Je fronce les sourcils tout en essayant de bien me positionner. Pourquoi m'évite-t-il comme ça ? Il me montre ensuite comment donner quelques coups.

-Bon, Peter va te montrer. Vous n'avez qu'à... faire un petit combat. Propose le blond en désignant le brun.

-ça tombe bien, je crois que j'avais une petite revanche à prendre. Fais malicieusement le jeune homme aux yeux dorés.

-Je ne compte pas te laisser t'en sortir si facilement cette fois-ci. Je réponds avec un sourire amusé.

Peter a le don de mettre à l'aise, il réussit à me redonner le sourire. Nous nous mettons face à face et je me mords la langue quand il me fait une grimace.

-Cesse de faire l'idiot ! Je lui lance.

-Oui madame. Il minaude en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre en mettant ses poings devant lui, prêt à commencer.

-Abigail, nous interrompt notre coach. Tu as quoi comme pouvoirs ?

-Heu...La pyrokinésie. Je dois révéler, un peu perdue en entendant mon prénom en entier.

-Bien, on travaillera ça aussi. On commence ?

*o*o*o*

-J'en peux pluuus ! Je m'exclame en sortant de la salle d'entraînement. Ce type est un vrai tortionnaire. Je ne sens plus mes articulations.

-Ahah ! Peut-être, mais ça fait du bien ! Tu t'en sors vraiment comme une chef. Tu seras une coéquipière de choc ! Me félicite Peter. Bon, je vais me prendre une douche. On se rejoint dans la salle de conférence dans une heure ? Les autres vont nous attendre.

-Oh. Pour la fameuse réunion tu veux dire ? Je viens de me rappeler.

-Tout juste. Me confirme Peter. Il est temps qu'on fasse le point sur ce qu'on va faire.

Je regarde le brun s'éloigner avec une pointe d'appréhension. Peter semble savoir où aller, il a la tête sur les épaules alors que moi… Je ne sais pas encore bien où est ma place dans ce monde. Je retourne à ma chambre et m'en vais prendre une douche, augmentant la température de mon corps pour chauffer l'eau un peu plus. C'est étrange mais délicieux. Le bon point étant que je ne peux pas me brûler et qu'en plus de ça, je n'ai jamais froid. J'enfile ensuite une longue tunique blanche pour être à l'aise et cours à travers la chambre comme je vois qu'il est presque l'heure. Je m'arrête cependant dans mon élan et alors que j'allais sortir pour m'approcher du lit où j'ai déposé mon héritage. Mon coffre… Je l'avais presque oublié. Je l'ouvre et plonge la main dedans pour retirer l'enveloppe et la plume blanche. Il est peut-être temps que je l'ouvre, je songe. Je sors alors de l'enveloppe une lettre, où sont inscrits d'une écriture délicate et appliquée les quelques mots suivants :

'' _C'est si difficile. Tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Ne m'en veux pas s'il-te-plait. C'était pour ton bien, ta sécurité. Tu mérites d'avoir une vie normale et d'être heureuse. Ce qui était impossible si tu restais avec nous. Un jour tu comprendras, tu sauras tout._

 _Puissions-nous nous retrouver. Quand tout ira mieux._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Ta mère. C.B_ ''

*o*o*o*

Lorsque j'arrive devant la salle où les six autres Nephilim doivent déjà être regroupés, j'essaie de me ressaisir et retrouver mon air sûr de moi. Car j'arrivais à peine à respirer quand j'ai fini la lettre. J'ai rejoins la salle en pilotage automatique, chamboulée par son contenu. J'ai un sursaut quand je sens un bras se poser sur mon épaule.

-Alors je ne suis pas le seul à être en retard à ce que je vois ? Me lance Peter.

J'acquiesce et expire doucement en tentant de calmer mon rythme cardiaque. Nous franchissons la porte ensemble et rejoignons les autres en nous asseyant parmi eux. Ils avaient déjà commencé à discuter.

-...Et donc on aura qu'à frapper.

-Bien sûr Matt, mais pour l'instant mieux vaut se faire oublier. L'interrompt Will avant de nous faire un résumé. Ce qu'on disait pendant que vous n'étiez pas là c'est que le mieux serait de rester planqués quelques temps ici.

-Pour s'entraîner et aussi commencer à chercher des informations vous voulez dire ? Complète Peter.

-Oui. Je pense que si on est ici, ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard. Introduit Will. Nous savons que nous sommes liés, et ce lien nous a finalement réunit. Et apparemment, on est tous les sept dans la même galère qu'on le veuille ou non. Il va donc falloir qu'on se batte ensemble. D'autant plus que nous avons un but commun, qui est de retrouver nos parents. Du coup, ça serait une bonne idée de faire un petit tour de table, histoire que l'on apprenne à se connaître.

-C'est sûr que ça serait bien si on reste là un bon moment. Affirme Peter.

Tout le monde à l'air d'approuver avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Sumiko semble agacée, Malia et Rick un peu gênés et moi... je perds mon assurance d'un seul coup. Will commence par se présenter puis Peter, Malia et Rick. Mais je n'écoute pas vraiment. Le stress me tordant l'estomac.

-... C'est tout je crois. Dis Rick. Abby ?

-Abby ? Relance Peter comme je reste muette.

Je reviens à moi et les regarde tour à tour. Tous me fixent et ça me terrifie. Il faut que je leur révèle qui je suis vraiment. Je ne peux pas continuer à mentir de la sorte si on veut établir une relation de confiance. Mais j'ai peur de leurs réactions. Et si j'étais un problème pour eux ?

-Je...Je m'appelle Abigail et j'ai... heu... vécu avec Dorothy qui me protégeait de toute menace. On a pas mal voyagé et j'ai... Je bégaie, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

-Abby, tu es sûre que ça va ? S'enquiert Peter.

-Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais, on ne va pas te juger. Mais si c'est trop dur, on ne t'y oblige pas non plus. Tente de me rassurer Will.

-Je... En fait... J'ai découvert que je suis la fille de Lucifer. Je lâche, le visage blanc comme un linge.

Les Nephilim me dévisagent avec surprise. Sumiko arrête de se ronger un ongle pour m'observer avec effarement, Peter et Will tournent la tête vers Matt qui est debout et s'appuie contre le mur d'une allure nonchalante et Malia et Rick ont les yeux brillants d'étonnement par ma soudaine révélation.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? S'exclame Sumiko en se redressant, comme prête à se battre.

-Tu...Tu es vraiment sa fille... ? Chuchote Malia.

Je n'ose pas bouger de peur qu'ils me sautent dessus, ou quelque chose du genre. Ils pensent sûrement que je suis le vrai monstre de l'histoire maintenant.

-Abby, relax, tu n'as pas à t'en faire...Commence Will.

-Hm. Lâche soudain Matt comme si tout ceci était banal.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et les autres m'imitent. Matt glousse et décroise les bras pour se redresser et me regarder de ses yeux bleus électriques.

-Tu crois vraiment être la seule à être spéciale ? On est deux à être les enfants de Lucifer.

-Qu-quoi ? Je souffle n'en croyant pas mes oreilles, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

Matt est mon... _frère_? Alors c'est pour ça qu'il m'évitait ? Et qu'il connaissait mon nom complet ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! S'écrie Sumiko en se levant brusquement et en nous regardant avec colère.

-Du calme ! Fait son frère jumeau en s'interposant entre les trois jeunes gens.

-Ce que ça veut dire. Continue cependant Matt en s'approchant de Sumiko pour lui faire face.

-Vous êtes-

-Répugnants ? Diaboliques ? De mèche avec lui ? Regarde-la. Siffle Matt me désignant. Elle a vécu en marge de la société et vient juste de découvrir ses pouvoirs. Elle n'est coupable de rien. Tu te crois peut-être mieux ? Tu empestes le démon. L'accuse Matt en fronçant le nez.

-...Je n'ai pas choisi d'être comme je suis. Se défend la jumelle de Peter.

-Nous sommes comme toi alors. "Abandonnée" ou "rejetée" comme tu veux. Nous n'avons appris que récemment qui était notre père. Et si ça te pose un problème... Il n'y a que toi que ça regarde.

-On peut avoir confiance en Matt. Et en Abby. Assure Peter.

-Okay, c'est bon... J'ai juste été surprise d'accord ? Je trouve ça plutôt intéressant. Finit par avouer la brune une fois la surprise et la méfiance passées. Je préfère te voir de notre côté.

Matt sourit, visiblement amusé.

-Bon, une fois qu'on aura fini de se méfier les uns des autres... Glisse Will. Surtout que Lucifer n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à nous donc le problème n'est pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à propos de l'Amphore ?

-Si Malia est visée, ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous d'ailleurs, ça devient notre priorité numéro un. Déclare Peter. Et ça n'empêche pas de commencer à chercher d'autres informations sur nos parents. Suggère-t-il. Certains d'entre nous savent déjà leurs identités mais pour les autres, on ne sait pas s'ils sont encore vivants et s'ils veulent nous voir. Fait le brun en jetant un œil vers sa sœur.

J'ai du mal à suivre la réunion, je suis encore préoccupée par le fait que le grand blond musclé railleur à quelques mètres de là soit mon frère. L'émotion est trop grande et je préfère m'éclipser dans ma chambre dès que notre réunion se termine.

Je serre mes bras contre ma poitrine quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir dans mon dos.

-Pourquoi ? Je demande.

-Pour te protéger. Me répond Matt.

Je me retourne vivement, des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Tu savais ! Et tu n'as rien dit ! Je le sermonne.

-Tu n'étais pas prête.

Je pousse un cri de rage et vient me poster à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Pas prête ?! Pas prête à quoi ?! D'apprendre que j'ai un frère mais qu'il préfère garder cette information pour lui, c'est peut-être mieux tu crois ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

-Pas comprendre ? Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai une famille... Que je ne suis _pas_ seule... C'est... c'est le plus beau cadeau que je puisse avoir. Je souffle, émotive.

Son masque de connard insensible semble se fissurer. Son regard qui vous prend de haut habituellement change, devenant moins froid. Je crois qu'il esquisse un geste vers moi mais il finit par s'éloigner, me laissant seule dans ma chambre alors que ma vision se brouille et que je commence à pleurer silencieusement.

* * *

La vérité n'est toujours pas facile à entendre... Abby parviendra-t-elle à comprendre et se rapprocher de son frère ? Car Matt semble garder encore bien des secrets...

Prochainement, dans : **Un nouveau combat (III). _The Fifth Amphora : Darkness_** , nous ferons un petit bon dans le temps (janvier) pour nous intéresser au problème auquel vont maintenant devoir faire face le petit groupe de Nephilim...

" _-La Cinquième Amphore. Lance Matt en me regardant. "Et lorsque se versera l'Amphore des Ténèbres, les Hommes se retrouveront enveloppés dans l'obscurité, leurs douleurs et plaies ré ouvertes, corps et âmes plongés dans leurs espoirs et leurs peurs les plus profondes". Psalmodie le jeune homme._ "

Et il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le seul problème qu'ils devront gérer...

" _Matt lève les yeux vers l'écran sur lequel je regarde les autres Nephilim se regrouper, avec Rick, apparemment un peu agité, parlant au milieu de la bande._

 _Nous nous empressons de les rejoindre pour connaître la cause de ce rassemblement et à notre arrivé, Will se tourne vers moi pour m'annoncer la nouvelle._

 _-C'est Rick. [...]"_


	31. 29 The Fifth Amphora : Darkness

**Bonjour,**

 **voici le chapitre 29 !**

 **Pour répondre aux deux dernières Reviews :**

 **Courtney Ackles : En effet, on aura bien le droit à un face à face Abby-Lucifer. Et ce ne sera pas les seuls à se retrouver. Les autres parents ne vont pas trop tarder à se montrer !**

 **Leana Nas : Pour l'idée des Nephilim, j'ai été inspirée par pas mal de choses en fait. Un RP Supernatural avec mon amie, le fait qu'on entend très peu parler de ces créatures dans la série m'ayant donnée envie d'exploiter ce sujet, ainsi que d'autres séries ou romans dont je mets parfois la référence en bas des chapitres.**

 **Merci pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire et n'hésitez pas si vous avez d'autres questions.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **POV :** Peter **.**

 **Musiques :** Try Everything - Shakira / Rihanna - Sledgehammer

* * *

 **Un nouveau combat** **(III)** **.** _ **The Fifth Amphora : Darkness.**_

 _Quelques semaines plus tard, en janvier._

C'est un matin plutôt calme. L'appartement est encore silencieux. Sumiko et Matt sont partis rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Nous sommes tous les trois partis avant-hier, en quête d'informations sur cette fameuse Amphore du côté du Tennessee et nous sommes revenus très tard dans la nuit. Je n'ai personnellement pas sommeil et préfère me diriger vers la cuisine pour boire une bonne tasse de café. J'y retrouve Abby, qui se sert de sa télékinésie pour découper des légumes tout en essuyant la table.

-Salut. Je lance en venant m'appuyer contre le plan de travail. Déjà levée à ce que je vois.

-Hey. Me répond la rousse en arrêtant son activité. Vous venez de rentrer ? Tu as une tête abominable, où est-ce que vous êtes allés crapahuter ?

-ça ? Je fais en désignant du doigt mon nez où est dessiné un énorme bleu qui me fait encore bien mal. Eh bien, on a eu quelques problèmes... Tu sais, on était à la recherche d'un autre indice concernant l'Amphore, comme le seul qu'on avait se trouvait dans la bibliothèque que tu as fait cramé...

-Je sais, je sais. Soupire-t-elle, se sentant encore coupable.

-...On est allé jeter un coup d'œil au Musée d'Histoire Naturelle au Tennessee. Or, il se trouve que notre précieux indice, un artefact de l'antiquité, a été dérobé récemment. Apparemment, d'autres -probablement les démons- ont un coup d'avance... Bref, retour au point de départ pour nous. Matt, Sumiko et moi avons bien essayé de suivre une piste mais on s'est retrouvé en plein dans un nid de vampires. On en a profité pour faire le ménage.

-Je vois. Sumiko et... Matt ? M'interroge-t-elle avant de prendre un plat pour étaler de la pâte à tarte dedans.

-Partis finir leur nuit. Pas de blessure à déclarer. J'assure. ...ça ne va pas trop avec ton frère ? Je demande, pas sûr en voyant qu'elle hésite à poser la question.

-Si, si ça va. Il ne parle pas trop, c'est tout. Elle fait sans pouvoir cacher totalement son amertume. Il reste assez secret... Je suis sûre qu'il me cache des choses...

Je vois bien qu'elle a encore du mal à digérer toute cette histoire. Elle garde tout pour elle mais elle a besoin de se confier. J'essaie donc de la mettre en confiance pour qu'elle me parle.

-ça viendra naturellement, vous apprendrez à vous connaître. Tu sais, je peux comprendre, j'ai le même problème avec ma sœur. Laissez-vous du temps. Qu'est-ce que tu prépares au fait ? Je fais, pour revenir à un sujet plus léger.

Une sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un prépare le déjeuner. Les autres ne risquent pas de se lever avant dix heures.

-On devrait établir un roulement pour ça. Je fais remarquer en mettant mon verre vide au lave-vaisselle. Il est hors de question que ça soit toujours les mêmes à faire les tâches ménagères ici.

-ça ne me dérange pas. Répond-elle. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire à cet endroit. Je suis... un peu jalouse que Matt ait vécu ici tout le temps. C'est tellement différent de ce à quoi je suis habituée.

 _Ah_ , voilà donc la raison.

-Est-ce que c'est bizarre que j'ai envie de tout essayer ? Continue-t-elle.

-Je ne trouve pas, pas du tout. Je l'aide à finir de nettoyer la table. Tant qu'on restera ici, on devrait au moins établir un roulement pour la cuisine et le ménage.

-Ouais. Acquiesce Abigail en me jetant un regard de côté. Il faut mettre en place une organisation, on est un peu comme un grande famille...

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tronche ?

-Pour rien. La répartition des tâches, c'est une bonne idée. Dit-elle avant de détourner brusquement les yeux.

Il est évident que quelque chose la tracasse.

-Allez Abigail. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'insiste.

-C'est juste que... Elle se saisit d'un torchon et le tord entre ses mains. Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai vécu sans aucun but, sans savoir ce qu'était censé être un Nephilim ou un démon. Et puis un jour, Rick est venu me cherché et m'a montré. Ensuite, on est tombé sur vous et vous nous avez propulsé dans la bataille à Devil's Lake. C'était un peu "Wouah, ceux-là, ils savent vraiment ce qu'ils font. Ils ont le mode d'emploi."

-Euh, merci.

-Mais maintenant, ça fait des jours qu'on est rentrés et je recommence à me sentir égarée. Comme si on ne savait pas bien ce qu'on faisait. Alors disons que je me demande s'il y a un plan précis, derrière ces histoires de tâches ménagères.

-J'y travaille. Je marmonne.

Je ne veux pas lui avouer que ce plan -ou plutôt cette absence de plan- est justement ce qui m'empêche de dormir. Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où cette Amphore peut bien se terrer. Et même si on le savait, je n'ai pas le sentiment qu'on soit prêts à affronter ce qui va suivre. Tant de décisions à prendre, et pourtant, ces derniers jours je traîne des pieds. Peut-être est-ce dû au confort de cet appartement, après avoir frôlé la catastrophe, et avoir passé toutes ces années à voyager sans m'arrêter. Cependant, il semble que tout le groupe avait besoin d'une pause. Il y a autre chose qui me tracasse, c'est un peu comme quand Abby a envie d'essayer tout l'électroménager de Matt. Mon rêve à moi c'est de passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec ma jumelle. Sauf que elle, elle m'évite, carrément. J'essaie de briser la glace, tout doucement. Ce n'est pas évident mais j'ai l'impression que c'est en train de marcher. Sumiko commence à s'ouvrir. Peut-être pas encore avec moi, mais avec les autres. Je l'ai remarqué durant notre mission, au Tennessee. Ma jumelle à l'air de bien s'entendre avec Matt. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en inquiéter ou m'en réjouir d'ailleurs.

-Bon, je vais aller réveiller cette bande de fainéants ! Je m'exclame avant de bailler.

Abby me regarde avec amusement et compassion.

-Va plutôt te reposer une heure ou deux.

-Quoi ? Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas un coup de main. Je demande en haussant un sourcil.

-Même avec un café, tu ne tiendras pas toute la journée, Peter. Me dit Malia en entrant dans la pièce. Va donc te coucher, je vais donner un coup de main à Abby.

La cadette du groupe vient pour m'embrasser mais remarque mon superbe bleu de la mort qui tue que j'ai sur le nez.

-Tu ferais bien d'aller soigner ça. Me conseille-t-elle. ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

-ça va, c'est rien. J'assure.

Elle ne m'écoute pas et tend sa main vers moi comme pour m'examiner. Lorsqu'elle pose ses doigts sur mon visage, je sens comme un courant glacé me traverser et Abby s'exclame avant de s'approcher. Malia reste muette de stupeur.

-Et bien quoi ? Je demande comme elles me fixent toutes les deux. C'est pas comme si j'avais une tâche sur le nez hein ? Je fais en grimaçant.

-C'est incroyable, il n'a plus rien ! Fait Abby, sidérée. Malia, c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

-Eh bien, j'avais vraiment envie de voir cette blessure disparaître... Alors je suppose que oui.

Je tourne la tête pour me regarder dans la glace et palpe mon nez du bout des doigts. Mon bleu a complètement disparu. Je me retourne vers les filles.

-Malia ? C'est nouveau ça... non ? Je fais.

-Je crois que... un nouveau don s'est déclaré ? Suppose Malia.

-Tu peux soigner les gens ?! Mais c'est génial ça ! S'exclame joyeusement Abby. Je t'envie tu sais, tu as vraiment des dons très cool !

-Ouais, en attendant, essaie de pas faire griller les aliments Abby, car je doute que Malia puisse sauver les courgettes et les carottes si elles sont trop cuites.

-Ahah, Très drôle Pete' mais ne joue pas avec le feu. Me dissuade Abby les mains sur les hanches. Aller, ouste maintenant ! Malia et moi avons du pain sur la planche !

Comme je me fais presque jeter hors de la cuisine, je traîne des pieds dans le couloir où je rencontre Scarlett. Un large sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et elle vient se loger dans mes bras.

-Salut beau gosse. Content de te savoir revenu.

-En entier tu veux dire ? Je fais en souriant, agréablement surpris de l'avoir contre moi.

J'en profite pour enfouir mon visage dans ses boucles brunes et m'imprégner de son parfum entêtant. Je soupire de bien-être. Je m'habituerais bien à des matins comme celui-ci.

-Tout va bien ? Me chuchote-t-elle.

-Tu es là, comment ça ne pourrait pas aller ? Je souffle à son oreille.

Elle hausse un sourcil et me fixe d'un air de dire "tu te paies ma tête". Je souris cependant et pour lui prouver ma sincérité, je la soulève en passant mes mains sous ses cuisses pour la porter. Scarlett jette ses bras autour de mon cou et enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je me penche pour l'embrasser.

*o*o*o*

Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux quelques heures plus tard c'est dans mon lit, avec la jolie brune dévêtue en train de somnoler contre moi, une main négligemment posée sur mon torse. Je glisse mes doigts dans sa chevelure brune et l'observe frotter son nez contre mon épaule en essayant de rester endormie. Je souris avec tendresse mais ne peut m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Ai-je fait le bon choix en l'amenant ici avec moi ? Le chemin sur lequel nous allons nous engager risque d'être dangereux et ce sera un point de non retour. Mes pensées sont interrompues par la jeune femme qui vient de se redresser et qui me fixe maintenant intensément.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses.

Je me redresse sur les coudes.

-Tu crois que je vais t'abandonner ?

-Non, mais tu veux me tenir à l'écart. Elle devine sans mal avant de sortir de sous les draps et en me tournant le dos pour se rhabiller au bord du lit. Mais sache que tu n'y arriveras pas. Je vous aiderez, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Je ne te demande rien. Je signale, en savant qu'elle fait ça en retour parce que je l'ai aidé avec ses propres problèmes.

-... Non, je te le _dois_. Et puis, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de rester je te rappelle. Elle conteste en enfilant un tee-shirt et en sortant de la chambre sans se retourner.

Je soupire en ramenant la couverture sur ma tête.

Scarlett réapparaît toutefois à l'entrée moins d'une minute plus tard.

-Au fait, Matt te cherche.

-Super, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

-Je ne lui ai pas demandé. Répond la sorcière en haussant les épaules. Peut-être partager des conseils vestimentaires. Elle pose l'index sur ses lèvres d'un air songeur. D'ailleurs, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, non pas que ça me dérange...

-Comment ça ?

-Il a perdu sa chemise, m'explique-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Une fois de plus.

Je grogne et envoie les draps voler pour pouvoir me lever à mon tour.

*o*o*

-J'ai vu Scarlett partir de l'appartement. M'informe Will alors que nous descendons les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon.

-Ouais, je sais, elle est partie glaner des informations sur l'Amphore. Je dis d'un ton détaché.

-Et...Tu as assez confiance en elle pour la laisser partir seule ? Me demande mon ami, soucieux.

Je fronce le sourcils.

-Elle est forte. J'assure.

Néanmoins, je ne suis pas aussi serein que je veux le faire croire. Je sais que ce n'est pas la réponse qu'attendait Will. Mais je ne m'inquiète plus à propos de sa sécurité que sur le fait qu'elle pourrait nous trahir.

-Tu tiens vraiment à elle, pas vrai ? Me lance Will.

-Faux. Je nie aussitôt à mon ami.

-Arrête ton char, tu n'as jamais plus ramené d'autres filles depuis que Scarlett...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir.

-Bon, on va chercher Malia et Matt et-

-Attends. Fait Will en me stoppant en plein milieu du salon.

Pendant un instant je crois qu'il va relancer le sujet mais il me désigne Rick qui est allongé sur le fauteuil en face de la télévision. Celui-ci a lancé un jeu de la collection à Matt -The Walking Dead je crois - sur PlayStation 6.

-Allons chopper Rick, il aurait bien besoin d'entraînement lui aussi.

-Tu as raison. J'acquiesce.

Nous nous approchons du loup-garou pour lui parler.

-Hey, Rick. Le salut le brun aux yeux bleus.

-Salut les mecs. Répond-il sans même détourner les yeux de l'écran, trop occupé à tirer sur des zombies.

-Hey, et si tu arrêtais de te prendre pour Rick Grimes et venais t'entraîner avec nous ? Je propose en me postant pile devant l'écran plat.

Le loup-garou est bien obligé de mettre son jeu sur pause comme je lui cache la vue.

-ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ? Implore l'adolescent.

-T'avais pourtant l'air de quelqu'un d'assez sûr de toi quand on t'as rencontré. Tu montrais même les crocs. Tu te ramollis, toutou.

-Pete'... Souffle Will en fronçant les sourcils pour me faire remarquer que je vais trop loin.

-Si tu crois que ça ne m'a pas fait un choc en apprenant que j'étais Nephilim et que nos parents on fait le choix de nous laisser à notre sort... alors que toute ma vie j'ai cru dur comme fer que j'étais un loup-garou, Ecoutez... Laissez-moi juste le temps... Riposte-t-il.

Perturbé hein ? Apparemment, il l'est bien plus qu'il ne veut bien le montrer. Il le cache juste, derrière ce visage impassible et presque enfantin. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, nous sommes tous dans le même cas et chacun d'entre nous le gère différemment.

-Bon, j'expire en posant les mains sur mes hanches. Eh bien quand tu auras fini de ruminer n'hésite pas à nous rejoindre. Je lance avant de tourner les talons.

Will jette un dernier regard à Rick avant de me suivre.

-Malia est partie prendre l'air, sur le toit. Je l'informe.

-Je m'en charge, tu n'as qu'à trouver Matt. On se rejoint là-bas.

Puis il s'éclipse et je me retrouve à nouveau seul, à rôder dans les couloirs en quête de notre hôte. Ne le trouvant pas au premier étage, je monte au deuxième et j'ai le bonheur de tomber sur ma jumelle qui sort de sa chambre. Je me flanque d'un large sourire guilleret et vient me poster en face d'elle.

-Hey, sœurette de mon cœur ! Que dirais-tu de te joindre à nous pour un petit entraînement ? Je lui propose avec mon ton enjoué.

-...Non merci. Lâche-t-elle en levant les yeux vers moi, sans un sourire, avant de me dépasser.

Mon sourire se fane instantanément et je me retourne pour la voir partir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Je veux dire, tu ne me parles pas, tu ne te soucies même pas de nos problèmes, mais enfin, je suis ton _frère_ , non ? Je demande tristement, le cœur gros de me sentir ainsi repoussé par ma propre sœur.

Sumiko s'arrête et je vois sa mâchoire se contracter avant qu'elle ne se décide à me faire face, l'air revêche.

-Alors dis-moi en quoi vos "petits entraînements" me concernent hm ? Me sort-elle en mimant les guillemets.

-Eh bien, il faut nous préparer pour nos futurs combats, on doit se serrer les coudes si on veut se sortir de ce nouveau mauvais pas et-

-Je m'en sors très bien toute seule de ce côté là. Je te signale que je n'ai fait que ça ces dernières années.

Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulent alors qu'elle fait de grands gestes furieux.

-On est pareil Su'. J'insiste. On doit apprendre à utiliser nos dons de Nephilim-

-des _DONS_? Tu appelles ça des _DONS_? S'emporte la jeune femme, ses yeux verts émeraudes comme fous. Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ? Nous ne sommes pas pareil !

Je m'en vais argumenter quand soudain, les pieds bien campés et les poings serrés elle me montre ses dons, faisant apparaître dans son dos un halo lumineux. J'écarquille de grands yeux stupéfiés devant ce qui semble être des ailes ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste... Des plumes d'un noir d'encre déchiquetées, brisées, grignotées par un espèce de feu noir malfaisant, sans vie, celui du démon. Des ailes décharnées, voilà ce que je vois. Son aura démoniaque dévore la partie angélique en elle. Un combat intérieur entre le bien et le mal.

-Voilà à quoi ressemble ma partie angélique. Tu comprends maintenant ? Je suis la brebis galeuse du troupeau. Claque Sumiko l'air sombre et dégoûtée d'avoir révélé ce secret.

-Non. Je tranche.

Et comme elle relève vers moi son visage empli de détresse, je lève un doigt vers elle pour lui dire de ne pas bouger et me précipite dans ma chambre, fouillant dans un de mes sacs et revenant vers Sumiko en brandissant un petit flacon. Je ne lui explique pas en détail le contenu, préférant passer directement à la démonstration. Avec elle, mieux vaut l'action que les mots. Je débouche donc le flacon avec les dents et tends mon bras à hauteur d'épaule pour verser le liquide dessus. Je grimace lorsque ma peau commence à brûler. Puis je lève les yeux vers ma jumelle, le regard sérieux.

-Nous sommes _pareils_. Je répète.

*o*o*[POV MALIA]*o*o*

-Bon, vu que Peter n'a pas l'air de pointer le bout de son nez, on va commencer sans lui. Annonce Matt.

-D'accord. Je fais en hochant la tête, le regard dur, pour lui montrer que je suis prête et surtout, que je n'ai plus peur.

Will me sourit doucement tandis que Matt, face à nous, croise les bras et se met en mode "coach".

Plus peur, moi, _Malia_? Rien que de penser à l'énergie destructrice qui sommeille en moi, j'ai des frissons, alors les utiliser... Mais je ne veux plus être faible. Je veux être capable de maîtriser ces nouveaux dons afin de pouvoir me protéger et protéger les autres. Et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en Matt et en Will pour m'apprendre.

-Mais heu... J'ajoute. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

-J'ai cru entendre que tu t'étais découvert un nouveau don, on a qu'à exploiter ça. Me propose le blond. Tu es capable de soigner les blessures.

-Oui mais je ne sais pas comment-

Avant que je n'ai le temps de finir ma phrase, le fils du Diable lance un "très bien" tout en sortant un couteau de sa poche arrière de jeans. Il tend son autre bras devant lui et se le taillade avec l'ustensile de cuisine tranchant. Déjà, le sang s'écoule de la plaie et les gouttelettes s'écrasent sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement. Ni Will, ni moi n'avons le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher. Je mets mes mains devant ma bouche pour étouffer un cri d'épouvante.

-Matt ! Je laisse échapper horrifiée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?! S'exclame le brun décontenancé par sa bêtise.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends Malia, c'est pas que je pisse le sang là mais je crois que j'ai tranché la veine... Me fait constater le blond avec calme et sans bouger.

Je me sens devenir livide et mes muscles se raidissent alors que je m'empresse de le rejoindre. Je prends sa main blessée mais ne sait pas quoi en faire, paniquée. Et le sang continue à s'écouler abondamment. Je lève les yeux vers Matt et voit clairement son visage blanchir et, pire que ça, je peux sentir son malaise.

-Je vais peut-être m'asseoir... Souffle-t-il.

Will vient à ma rescousse et le fait s'allonger par terre.

-Je vais aller chercher une trousse de soin, il faut arrêter l'hémorragie ! S'exclame-t-il.

-Non. Siffle Matt. Malia concentre-toi.

-Mais elle ne sait pas comment faire, espèce d'abruti !

-Tu vas me laisser clamser ou quoi ?

-Jamais ! Je fais en posant mes mains de différentes façon pour le guérir mais sans succès.

-Cherche encore. M'ordonne Matt en me fixant. Puise au fond de toi l'énergie nécessaire, demandes-toi comment tu as fait la première fois.

Je réfléchis alors et arrête de paniquer pour fixer ses orbes bleu glace. Je me souviens de notre première rencontre, au lycée, à la façon dont il m'a protégé et veillé sur moi ces dernières années. _Je veux qu'il guérisse,_ je pense avec force. A cet instant, un courant chaud traverse mes mains et vient se propager dans le corps de Matt pour refermer la plaie. Lorsque je retire mes mains, la blessure a entièrement disparue, la peau est intacte. Le blond lève son bras devant ses yeux et tourne son poignet pour l'inspecter.

-Beau boulot. Il fait avant de sauter sur ses pieds. Hey, respire Will, j'ai un peu exagéré, tu crois tout de même pas que j'allais m'évanouir pour un peu de sang ? Rit-il.

-Mais t'es complètement malade ma parole ! T'ouvrir une veine alors qu'on n'était même pas sûre qu'elle pouvait te soigner ! S'insurge Will.

-Maaaaais si, elle peut, la preuve. C'était un moyen efficace et rapide de le savoir. Et puis, on sait maintenant qu'elle pourra peut-être nous sauver la vie un jour. Lui fait-il constater avant de me regarder. Bon, et maintenant, si on vous apprenez à vous battre en équipe ? Lance-t-il, joueur.

Je soupire intérieurement, un de ces jours, ils vont me faire faire une attaque je pense en souriant.

A la fin de notre entrainement, je retiens le blond une minute de plus.

-Au fait... Je ne t'ai jamais remercier. Pour avant, tu sais... Au lycée.

Le fils de Lucifer me regarde et m'adresse un sourire.

-T'avais pas à le faire, petite tête. Fait-il avant de venir me frotter la tête et sortir de la pièce, serviette sur l'épaule.

*o*o*[POV PETER]*o*o*

La grisaille. Un brouillard épais et humide recouvre Chicago. Le sommet des gratte-ciels disparaissent dans les nuages. Il fait un froid de canard, c'est un temps à ne pas mettre un pied dehors. Malheureusement, il faut bien nous nourrir. Le bonnet visé sur le crâne, les gants enfilés et le manteau d'hiver sur le dos, je suis partis affronter la fine pluie qui, quand elle traverse même la plus épaisse des vestes, vous gèle les os. Après avoir rempli deux bons sacs de courses, je fais le chemin inverse et traverse les rues de la ville d'un bon pas, pour rentrer au plus vite au chaud. Je rêve de sable chaud, d'un coin ombragé et d'un cocktail Texas à mes pensées, je ne vois qu'au dernier moment la chevelure blonde d'une silhouette svelte disparaître au coin d'une ruelle. Mon cerveau ne faisant qu'un tour, je m'empresse d'aller à l'angle de la rue en pensant à Sumiko. Je n'y trouve toutefois personne et, après avoir regardé de tous les côtés, je finis par reprendre ma route non sans réfléchir à ce que pourrait manigancer ma sœur dehors toute seule. J'espère que ce n'était pas elle et qu'elle ne me cache pas des choses.

De retour à l'appartement, je dépose les courses dans la cuisine et à peine ai-je le temps de frapper à la porte de la chambre de Sumiko que Matt me tombe dessus. Il sort d'une des pièces de l'étage et m'interpelle.

-J'ai du nouveau, viens voir. Il me lance en me faisant signe de le rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je lui demande aussitôt après être entré dans la pièce. Wouah, attends c'est quoi tout ça ?

Je ne suis jamais entré dans cette pièce avant. Elle possède un ordinateur sophistiqué à triple écran, et plein de boutons lumineux comme dans un cockpit d'avion.

-ça, se sont mes joujoux. Annonce Matt en se laissant tomber sur la chaise de bureau et en la faisant rouler jusqu'aux écrans.

Je jette un œil aux écrans sur lesquels passent un vieux film des X-Men, une vidéo donnant sur le salon de l'appartement et une dans le couloir du premier étage, ainsi que trois autres semblant donner sur l'entrée du building et probablement d'autres rues de Chicago.

-...Ce sont des caméras de surveillance ? Je fais, un sourcil arqué, comme je le soupçonne d'espionnage.

-Rien de plus simple que de les pirater. Acquiesce le blond, non sans fierté. Une technologie de pointe permettant d'avoir une sécurité très performante.

-Impressionnant. Je fais, très admiratif et ayant envie d'y toucher pour découvrir toutes ses fonctionnalités.

-Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir. Jette plutôt un œil par-là, m'indique le Nephilim de trois ans mon cadet. J'ai fait quelques recherches et regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Il tourne vers moi un des écrans tandis que je me penche pour y lire ce qu'il y est écrit. C'est une page internet.

-L'Amphore. Continue Matt. Ou plutôt les Sept Amphores...

-Parce qu'il y en a Sept ?! Je m'étouffe, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

-A la base oui. Ces Sept amphores sont un ensemble de fléaux créé par Dieu, contenue dans sept flacons différents. Ces événements apocalyptiques sont les manifestations physiques de la colère de Dieu, destinés à ceux qui se retourneraient contre lui. Chaque amphore contient une puissance indicible ne pouvant être évité, manipulé ou surmonté. Ce sont des armes. A ce qu'on sait, avant de chuter, Lucifer -aidé de son acolyte Azazel- les aurait laissées tomber sur terre, provoquant une série de cataclysmes, inondations, famines, peste et j'en passe, décimant des populations entières. Une seule n'a pas été retrouvée.

-Laquelle ? Je le questionne, en m'attendant au pire.

-La Cinquième Amphore. Lance Matt en me regardant. " _Et lorsque se versera l'Amphore des Ténèbres, les Hommes se retrouveront enveloppés dans l'obscurité, leurs douleurs et plaies ré ouvertes, corps et âmes plongés dans leurs espoirs et leurs peurs les plus profondes_ ". Psalmodie le jeune homme.

Okay. C'est vraiment, indéniablement, très glauque.

-Et ça ne dit rien sur sa localisation ? Je fais en cherchant des yeux plus d'informations sur l'article du site.

-Non. Par contre, il semblerait que seul un ange, ou un être angélique puissant serait capable d'ouvrir l'Amphore.

-Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Malia est visée. Je devine en me frottant d'une main le menton.

-Correct, Peter Pan.

-Bon et bien, je crois qu'on va devoir s'y remettre sérieusement... Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans le salon ?

Matt lève les yeux vers l'écran sur lequel je regarde les autres Nephilim se regrouper, avec Rick, apparemment un peu agité, parlant au milieu de la bande.

Nous nous empressons de les rejoindre pour connaître la cause de ce rassemblement et à notre arrivé, Will se tourne vers moi pour m'annoncer la nouvelle.

-C'est Rick. Il dit qu'il sait où se trouve son coffre. Déclare-t-il gravement.

* * *

Références du jour:

-The Walking Dead. (parce que notre boule de poil Nephilim s'appelle Rick aussi et que oui, nous sommes un peu dans le futur, ce qui explique la "Playstation _**6**_ ").

-X-Men

-L'idée de l'Amphore des Ténèbres qui me vient de la série Dominion (encore une série où les anges tombent du ciel.)

La prochaine fois, les choses sérieuses commencent... **Le Septième Nephilim (I).** _**You Are Targets.**_

 _"_ _Je me relève rapidement et prend la main de Malia pour l'attirer dans le couloir._

 _-Il ne faut pas qu'on reste là ! Je lui lance._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?! Me crie-t-elle._

 _-Nous !"_

 _..._

 _"-Non... Je souffle dans un murmure indistinct en posant mes mains tremblantes sur ses joues encore chaudes._

 _Ses paupières sont fermées. On dirait qu'il dort mais il ne bouge pas. Il ne_ respire pas _."_


	32. 30 You Are Targets

**Bonjour,**

 **navré de mon retard mais en cette période de fête c'est encore plus dur de retravailler sur ces chapitres, surtout que celui-ci n'est pas des plus joyeux du coup je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le mettre avant Noël.**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, merci de vos reviews, passez de bonnes fêtes et bonne lecture.**

 **Courtney Ackles : Pour les Amphores, il n'y en aura qu'une, heureusement sinon je donne pas cher de la Terre avec les sept fléaux déferlants en même temps sur elle. Je te laisse cependant découvrir ce à quoi les Nephilim devront faire face avec cette mystérieuse et terrible _Amphore_.**

 **POV :** Peter

 **Musiques :** The Falling Skies of WWII / Snow Ghosts – The Hunted / Icarus - Bastille

* * *

 **Le Septième Nephilim (I).** _ **You Are Targets.**_

-Je l'ai vu. Nous répète le loup-garou. Je l'ai vu en rêve. Ou en vision, comme vous dites.

-Ok, t'as qu'à nous dire où il se trouve et on fera un petit vol là-bas pour aller le chercher. Suggère Matt, déjà prêt.

-Je peux me téléporter, j'irai bien plus vite que vous. Propose Sumiko. ça sera fait en un clin d'œil.

Si Matt et les autres acquiescent, je m'empresse de les stopper dans leur plan.

-Non, hors de question. Je conteste.

-Peter, on ne peut pas faire plus simple ! S'exclame Abby. Qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas ?

-C'est trop dangereux d'atterrir dans un lieu inconnu comme ça. Imaginez qu'elle tombe, je ne sais pas moi, dans un repaire de démons ? ça pourrait aussi bien être un piège ! On ne peut pas prendre de risque.

-On devrait monter une expédition alors. Suggère Abby.

-Pas faux. Finit par accepter Matt. J'en suis, qui d'autres ?

-Je viens aussi. Répond ma sœur jumelle.

-Moi aussi. Déclara Abby pour s'ajouter au groupe.

-Merci. Fait Rick, reconnaissant. On est assez nombreux, ça devrait suffire je pense.

En voyant mon regard soucieux, Matt vient me taper l'épaule.

-T'inquiète on peut très bien se débrouiller sans vous. Je vous confie la baraque, les gars. Tâchez de ne rien casser.

-Faites attention à vous. Leur dit Malia avant de se faire enlacer par Abby.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une petite expédition. Assure la jeune femme rousse.

Nos regards se croisent l'espace de quelques instants, nous laissant le temps d'avoir un échange silencieux. - _Il faut vous protéger les uns les autres. - Compte sur moi._

Pourvu que je ne me trompe pas, en laissant notre groupe se séparer de la sorte.

*o*o*o*o*

Rick, Abby, Sumiko et Matt sont partis tôt ce matin pour les Everglades. Nous nous retrouvons donc seulement tous les trois, Will, Malia et moi-même. L'appartement me semble soudain bien calme et presque trop grand pour trois jeunes gens. Alors que je remonte l'escalier pour rejoindre ma chambre après m'être versé une tasse de mocha brûlant, j'entends un cri et un bruit métallique en direction de la salle d'entraînement. Curieux, j'entre donc dans la pièce et y trouve en son centre une Malia essoufflée, une longue épée dans les mains, pointe à terre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Je demande, intrigué.

-C'est cette épée, j'ai du mal à la lever. Explique la petite brune. C'est qu'elle est vraiment lourde !

Pour prouver ses dires, elle essaie de lever à nouveau la lame à la force d'un seul bras, mais elle joint bientôt le deuxième pour la lever à hauteur d'épaule avant de laisser celle-ci retomber lourdement au sol.

-Je n'arriverai jamais à la manier. Soupire celle-ci sous l'effort.

Je pose ma tasse chaude sur un des meubles qui trône là et m'approche d'elle. A ma demande silencieuse Malia me cède l'épée. Sitôt que je la prends, je me sens attiré vers le sol.

-Wah ! Je lâche en essayant de reprendre mon équilibre.

Comment une fillette de seize ans épaisse comme une crevette aurait pu soulever ce truc alors que moi-même je n'arrive pas à la lever à plus de cinq centimètres du sol ?! C'est le marteau de Thor ou quoi ?

D'une main je la fait tourner afin d'en observer les détails.

-C'est une belle lame que tu as là. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle pèse une tonne ! Pas étonnant que tu as du mal à la soulever. Je dirais qu'elle fait dans les un mètre dix, forgée avec un acier noble... Non... Je souffle en regardant de plus près. Attends, il y a ... Quelque chose d'écrit dessus...

Je plisse les yeux devant cette écriture étrange, que j'arrive à décrypter, à ma grande surprise. Les symboles dansent devant mes yeux et semblent me murmurer leur signification à l'oreille. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un traducteur intégré dans ma tête.

-L'Epée de flammes bleues. Je murmure. Mon Dieu... Ce n'est pas de l'acier normal, c'est de l'acier céleste ! Où as-tu eu ça ? Je demande, ébahi en fixant la lame.

Lame qui me renvoie un scintillement bleuté en plein dans les yeux, à tel point que je suis obligé de la lâcher. Celle-ci tombe par terre dans un grand bruit métallique, me faisant grimacer.

-Bon sang, mais c'était quoi ça ?! Une épée qui _attaque_ , sérieux ?!

Malia pose une main sur mon bras, et revêt un air incrédule comme si elle avait été frappée par la foudre.

-Cette épée, c'est celle de l'Archange Michel. Elle me souffle.

-Quoi ? Ça serait la véritable Epée de Flamme Bleue de Michel ? Je m'écrie.

-C'est ce que Lucifer m'a sorti en tout cas quand je la tenais la dernière fois...

Will entre à ce moment, avec un air soupçonneux peint sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous magouillez encore tous les deux ? C'est cette épée que j'ai entendu se fracasser par terre tout de suite ? Oh eh ? c'est quoi ces têtes de pingouins que vous arborez là ?

-Malia. Cette épée, l'épée de Saint-Michel -Will tique à ces mots- tu l'as trouvé dans ton coffre, pas vrai ?

-En effet. Affirme Malia, les sourcils froncés.

Je hoche la tête et regarde Will qui devine tout de suite ce que cela signifie. Alors que pour la jeune femme, tout est encore flou.

-Dis-lui Will. Cette fois on est sûr.

-Malia, il faut que tu saches que tu es de loin la plus puissante d'entre nous. Je commence alors.

-Attendez, vous pensez que mon Père serait... L'archange Saint-Michel ? Fait la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils, ne pouvant y croire.

-Tout porte à croire qu'il l'est. J'acquiesce.

Malia se perd dans ses pensées, ses sourcils bougeant en tout sens.

-Tu ne sais pas quoi en penser, hein ? Je souffle gentiment.

-Eh bien, je me demandais plutôt si j'étais un enfant voulu ou si j'ai été abandonné à cause de ma nature... Est-ce que Saint-Michel pourrait se détourner de Dieu ? ça me semble tellement absurde.

La brune réfléchit très vite, essayant de trouver une théorie plausible.

-Bah, Lucifer a bien Matt et Abby comme enfant.

-Dois-je te rappeler que c'est le Diable ? Me rappelle Will.

-Justement, il détestait les Humains. Alors faire des enfants avec une humaine...

-Pas faux, mais comme l'a dit Malia, il a changé... Et d'ailleurs, tant qu'on en parle, Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer Malia mais... ça signifie que Lucifer est ton oncle. Et ça veut aussi dire que tu es la cousine d'Abby... et de Matt !

-Oh la vache. Je lâche brusquement.

-Et puis, peut-être qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, suggère notre aîné pour donner de l'espoir à Malia. Si ça se trouve, nos parents ont disparus...

La brune hausse les épaules avant de baisser le regard vers l'épée toujours à terre.

-Il ne m'aurait pas laissé cette épée, s'il voulait se débarrasser de moi. Vous avez raison, ce sont peut-être eux qui ont besoin de nous. Il faut qu'on les retrouve. Affirme-t-elle avec assurance.

Elle tend une main au-dessus de l'arme et en se concentrant un peu, arrive à la lever par la télékinésie avant de s'en saisir.

-Je veux me montrer à la hauteur. Etre digne d'être sa fille. Qu'en est-il des vôtres ? Nous demande-t-elle.

-Eh bien... je ne sais pas pour nos parents angéliques mais en ce qui concerne nos pères humains, je pense qu'ils ne sont plus en vie.

-Morts ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Peter ?

*o*o*o*o*

Ce soir là, il n'y a ni rire ni séance cinéma devant le grand écran du salon de Matt. Juste Will et moi, debout dans la pénombre simplement éclairés par les lumières de la ville. Lui accoudé au bar un verre à la main, moi dos à lui en train d'observer le ciel de Chicago. Je sens son regard brûlant sur moi, pourtant je ne me retourne pas. Je lui ai avoué, plus tôt ce matin, la vérité à propos de nos deux pères.

 _"je suis désolé de te le dire Will mais... D'après mes recherches sur le net, nos deux pères seraient morts..."_

Will était resté de glace à mes mots. Il n'avait rien dit, n'avait pas réagi, ne s'était même pas énervé. Il était simplement sorti de la pièce et nous ne l'avions pas revu de la matinée. Je lui ai laissé le temps d'encaisser, comme me l'avait demandé Malia avant que je n'ai le temps de partir à sa poursuite.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses. Me lance Will.

-Tiens, c'est marrant, j'allais te sortir exactement la même chose. Tu ne veux pas y croire, je peux le comprendre. Malheureusement, c'est un fait, il sont _morts_. Je fais sèchement mais parce que ça me fait mal, de me le redire à nouveau.

J'espérais tellement pouvoir les rencontrer, refonder une famille. Mais j'ai une sœur, et c'est sur nous deux que je dois concentrer mes efforts maintenant, pas à de simples souvenirs perdus dans le néant de nos paternels. ça ne nous apporteraient que nostalgie et chagrin. Ce que je ne veux pas. J'ai assez souffert de leur absence et de la perte de Gregory.

-Je n'en crois rien Peter.

Je me tourne vers mon cousin pour voir ses grands yeux bleus me sourire. Pourquoi cette lueur moqueuse scintille dans son regard ? Devant mon mutisme, il soupire et roule des yeux.

-Je le sens comme lorsque nous devions nous retrouver, ils sont là, quelque part, et on les retrouvera.

-...

-Tu te rappelles de notre rencontre ? Tu m'as emmené avec toi et tu m'a demandé de te faire confiance. Continue-t-il. Maintenant c'est à ton tour.

-Tu sais que je te fais aveuglement confiance, là n'est pas la question. Je souffle.

-Tu as abandonné les recherches, purement et simplement. Je te croyais bien plus borné que ça.

Je fronce le nez devant le reproche qu'il m'adresse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Bon sang Peter ! S'exclame le brun en posant son verre sur le comptoir et en sortant une pile de feuille qu'il agite en l'air. As-tu au moins regardé la date de l'article sur lequel tu as vu d'écrit le décès des frères Winchester ? Des années avant notre naissance ! ça ne colle pas !

-Tu es sérieux ? Je demande en le rejoignant et en soulevant la paperasse qu'il vient de claquer sur le bar. Tu... Tu as fait des recherches toute la journée... ? Je souffle en lisant rapidement les données sous mes yeux.

-Moi aussi, j'ai mes petits secrets, Pete'. Sourit-il.

-Mais alors... Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Ils étaient chasseurs sombre idiot, tu dois savoir mieux que moi ce que ça veut dire.

Je souris en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Que " _tout est possible_ ". Je réponds et il hoche la tête.

-Exactement.

-Espèce de petit malin. Je ris.

-Espèce d'abruti fini, Sam et Dean sont bien vivants, et n'attendent que nous.

-J'espère que tu as raison, Winchester junior. Je souris doucement, en voulant y croire aussi. Ta conviction est sacrément contagieuse.

-Aies confiance, Peter. Me dit le brun.

 _Quelques part, peut-être pas si loin... nos pères nous attendent._

*o*o*o*o*

Je suis étendu sur le canapé avec un bouquin à la main, en train d'écouter tranquillement de la musique les écouteurs sur les oreilles lorsque je perçois une vibration. J'arrête la musique un moment et soulève un coussin pour y trouver mon téléphone.

-Alors c'est donc ici que tu te cachais ? Je parle tout seul.

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant mon écran s'allumer pour m'informer que j'ai dix-neuf appels manqués. Tous provenant de ma soeur jumelle. Inquiet, je m'en vais pour la rappeler quand un soudain bruit de casse dans la cuisine me fait relever la tête. J'abandonne là livre et écouteurs pour me diriger vers la cuisine. Malia étant au premier étage, ça ne peut être que Will, même si je croyais qu'il était dans la bibliothèque. Mais j'étais tellement distrait par la musique et mes notes que je ne l'ai probablement pas vu passer. Je parviens jusqu'au bar et m'immobilise lorsque mon regard se pose sur un inconnu à la peau d'ébène en train d'épousseter sa veste de costard. Une bouteille brisée se trouve à ses pieds, sûrement parce qu'il vient de la faire tomber. Et dans son dos, d'immenses ailes noires battent de l'air.

-Mais qu'est-ce que-... Je souffle, interdit.

Il s'aperçoit de ma présence et sort de sa manche une lame blanche, identique à celles que nous avons trouvé dans nos coffres, Will et moi-même. Par pur réflexe, je lève la main vers lui, utilisant ma télékinésie pour projeter l'arme à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je n'ai pas le temps de hurler pour prévenir Will que je sens l'immeuble trembler et toutes les lumières vaciller. les bées vitrées du salon juste à côté de moi explosent dans un vacarme assourdissant et une rafale d'air froid s'engouffre dans l'appartement. Je baisse la tête et me protège le visage de mes bras pour éviter les éclats qui pleuvent dans le salon et me met à courir à l'aveugle en direction de la bibliothèque pour y trouver refuge. Derrière moi, un autre ange vient d'atterir dans le salon, faisant craquer le verres sous ses pieds en marchant. Je percute Will en entrant dans la pièce et le bouscule pour refermer la porte derrière moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Peter ?! Il s'exclame.

-Des anges ! Je réponds aussitôt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont là ou comment ils nous ont trouvés mais je crois qu'ils sont là pour nous tuer !

-Malia est en haut ! Me dit le brun, en panique.

-Je sais ! Il faut faire vite. Tout aussi paniqué et surpris que lui.

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe et je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir même à toute vitesse. La porte s'ouvre en grand fracas et laisse apparaître un ange avec un air pas très commode. Ils ne sont visiblement pas là pour parler.

-Allons la chercher. Rétorque mon ami et cousin.

Nous utilisons la télékinésie au même moment pour faire tomber la lourde bibliothèque sur notre assaillant.

-On fonce ! Je hurle.

Nous courrons vers la porte mais déjà, l'ange à la peau d'ébène nous barre la route. Will serre les poings. Un voile sombre s'est abattu sur son visage habituellement serein et il sort brusquement ses ailes dans son dos, prêt à combattre.

-Je m'en occupe. Il siffle.

Et il s'élance sur l'être céleste alors que je me mets à courir dans les escaliers puis dans les couloirs pour atteindre la chambre de Malia. La jeune femme brune en sort brusquement à cause des bruits de combat que l'on entend dans le salon.

-Peter ?! Fait-elle avec un air interrogatif.

Au même moment, un nouvel ange, une femme elle aussi en costard cravate -bon sang mais ils vont tous se fringuer à la même enseigne ou quoi ?- apparaît derrière Malia avec son poignard et je me précipite pour l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne la blesse. Je pare l'attaque avec mon avant-bras et la repousse avec force. Nous tombons et roulons ensemble par terre. Les ailes de l'ange battent frénétiquement pour se défaire de moi et je suis moi-même obligé de libérer ma grâce. Cela redouble la fureur de l'ange qui réussit à me repousser. Je roule à gauche à temps pour éviter le coup de dague angélique à l'abdomen. Couché par terre près du lit, j'envoie un gaz lacrymogène pour l'aveugler et soulève l'ange par la télékinésie pour la projeter par la fenêtre. Je me relève rapidement et prend la main de Malia pour l'attirer dans le couloir.

-Il ne faut pas qu'on reste là ! Je lui lance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?! Me crie-t-elle.

-Nous !

Réfléchissant rapidement, je l'emmène dans la salle d'entraînement. Il y a là tout un arsenal et j'ai besoin d'armes. Je ferme la porte et me rue vers les caisses contenant les flingues pour prendre le Colt et le charger. Espérons que ça sera efficace contre ces emplumés, je prie intérieurement.

-Pourquoi ils nous attaqueraient ?! Demande Malia.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ils nous ont trouvés et on n'a pas intérêt à rester là. Qui sait combien ils sont ?

-Tu crois qu'ils ont trouvé les autres... ? S'enquiert ma cadette.

Je ferme les yeux une demi-seconde. Pourvu qu'ils n'ont rien... Mais je préfère toutefois ne pas y penser maintenant.

-Il faut qu'on retrouve Will. Je dis seulement.

Nous faisons volte face lorsque la porte claque. Mais ce n'est que Will qui s'empresse de nous rejoindre. Au moins est-il indemne.

-Ils sont nombreux, et il en arrive encore ! Nous informe-t-il.

-On n'a qu'un moyen de sortir, c'est par l'ascenseur. Il faut qu'on retourne en bas et qu'on repasse par la bibliothèque.

-Mais enfin, fait le brun en secouant la tête, Matt nous a juré que c'était l'endroit le plus sûr pour nous... Des sceaux nous protègent !

-Will...Peter... Nous interpelle Malia.

Nous nous tournons vers la jeune femme qui pointe du doigt un symbole, peint en noir sur le mur mais gratté à un endroit, désactivant le sort de sécurité qui nous protégeait.

-C'est pas vrai... Je lâche, en comprenant alors ce que cela signifie.

Will et Malia se retournent vers moi, une lueur inquiète sur le visage.

-...Quelqu'un nous as trahis. J'annonce en ayant du mal à encaisser la révélation, ainsi que le sens qu'elle a pour nous tous.

Non seulement nous sommes traqués par les démons mais qui plus est, par les anges dorénavant...

-Alors ça veut dire... Commence Malia.

-Que les autres sont en danger. Acquiesce Will. Il faut qu'on les prévienne.

-Oui, mais il faut d'abord qu'on file d'ici. Je fais, en ouvrant la marche.

Nous descendons rapidement les escaliers. Will me regarde comme s'il savait ce à quoi je pensais.

-Tu penses à ta sœur ? Ou à Scarlett ... ?

-Je ne peux y croire. Je lâche entre mes dents.

Même si tout au fond de moi, je sais que ce n'est pas impossible. J'ai vu plusieurs fois Sumiko sortir et rencontrer Jackson. Ils continuaient à se voir, en secret. Quand à Scarlett... Je n'ai aucune certitude de sa loyauté. Will est projeté violemment contre le mur alors que nous traversons le salon et je suis moi-même attaqué, un ange me soulevant par le cou pour m'étrangler. Je lutte pour ma respiration alors que l'ange resserre ses mains autour de ma gorge tout en me fixant dans les yeux. Et je peux voir combien il nous haït rien que par son regard méprisant... Qui aurait cru que les anges pouvaient être aussi impitoyables ? Soudain, mes pieds rejoignent la terre ferme comme Malia enfonce son épée dans le corps de mon assaillant. Celui-ci hurle, de la lumière blanche céleste sort de ses yeux et sa bouche et je vois ses ailes brûler pour disparaître à tout jamais avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, mort. Malia vient de me sauver la vie. J'achève un autre être céleste en lui tirant dessus avec le Colt avant qu'il n'ai le temps de fondre sur nous puis nous aidons tous les deux Will à se relever et rejoignons prestement la bibliothèque ou je m'empresse de prendre mon portable que j'avais laissé tombé là.

-On y va maintenant ! Je m'exclame avant de nous élancer vers l'ascenseur.

Mais déjà, plusieurs anges débarquent et nous prennent pour cibles. Will se retourne pour leur faire face.

-Allez-y ! Nous ordonne-t-il fermement. Je vais les retenir.

Malia et moi nous engouffrons dans l'ascenseur. Celui-ci commence sa descente, alors que nous respirons frénétiquement, à bout de souffle, angoissés et nerveux. Malia tient toujours l'Epée de Flamme Bleues. Peut-être est-ce cette épée qu'ils venaient chercher ?! Puis l'ascenseur se met à trembler, nous faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Un ange vient d'atterrir sur le toit et essaie de forcer l'ouverture au-dessus de leur tête.

-Prends ma main, on va se téléporter ! Je m'écrie en tendant ma main vers ma cadette.

Cette dernière s'exécute aussitôt et quand bien même je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espace pour déployer mes ailes, je tente un envol d'urgence. J'atterris lourdement sur le bitume à l'extérieur du John Hancock Center, dans une des rues juxtaposées au building.

-Malia ? J'appelle comme je me remets debout et m'aperçois que je ne tiens plus sa main.

Je me tourne et me retourne, mais ne la trouve nulle part autour de moi. Je finis par lever les yeux vers le ciel et constate qu'un combat se déroule là-haut : plusieurs anges virevoltent autour du haut building, tels des rapaces tournant autour de leur proie. Will vient d'engager un combat aérien avec eux. Les gens n'ont aucune idée de ce qui se passe juste au-dessus d'eux, ils ne peuvent les voir et sont de toute façon trop occupés à héler un taxi ou à courir après le train. Will est armé de sa lame angélique et tente de repousser tant bien que mal ses ennemis. Je m'en vais pour l'aider mais fait un bond en arrière pour éviter la voiture qui klaxonne et freine brutalement pour éviter de me renverser.

-Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ?! Crache le conducteur en repartant sur les chapeau de roue, énervé.

-D-désolé !

Je relève les yeux pour voir un des combattants angéliques se prendre un fulgurant coup de poing et perdre connaissance. Je tourne ensuite là tête et aperçois dans une rue adjacente Malia faisant face à un ange qui déploie ses ailes, prêt à frapper. J'hésite une demi-seconde, ne sachant pas qui entre Malia et Will a le plus besoin de moi. Je jette un regard dans les deux directions et là, je le vois... Je le vois qui chute, quand bien même ses ailes sont sorties... il ne s'arrête pas de tomber, prenant de la vitesse, se rapprochant dangereusement du sol. Mon estomac se contracte sous la terreur et je sors mes ailes et fonce vers Will pour essayer de le rattraper.

Mon cœur s'arrête lorsque j'entends l'impact.

 _Will vient de s'écraser._

...

..

.

C'est un cauchemar sans fin. Je cours, tel un automate, jusqu'au pied du building. Des cris s'élèvent autour de moi. Les gens se sont rendus compte que quelque chose ne va pas au sommet du John Hancock Center. Le dernier étage a pris feu et des sirènes résonnent déjà au loin. Mais tout ça m'est bien égal. J'ai l'impression que je vais faire un malaise, j'oublie de respirer et ma tête tourne. J'ai la nausée. Mon cœur flanche lorsque je vois son corps inerte sur le sol. Je sens mes jambes se dérober sous moi et je tombe à genoux à côté de lui. Je me penche au-dessus de lui tremblant et j'ouvre la bouche mais j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je ne peux plus respirer.

- _Will...?_

Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- _W-Will..._

Je l'ai laissé seul là-haut, avec ces enfoirés... Et maintenant il est là, son visage meurtri et couvert de sang, des ecchymoses des plus impressionnantes sur son corps brisé, immobile... Ses ailes ne sont plus bien même Nephilim, il a la fragilité d'un homme.

 _Il ne pourra plus jamais voler_. Je me dis intérieurement tout en repensant à chaque moment passé avec lui, chaque fou rire, chaque dispute, chaque enquête, ainsi que chaque entraînements, les moments où il déployait ses ailes et s'envolait haut dans le ciel, comme pour atteindre le soleil... et je me sens anéanti.

-Non... Je souffle dans un murmure indistinct en posant mes mains tremblantes sur ses joues encore chaudes.

Ses paupières sont fermées. On dirait qu'il dort mais il ne bouge pas. Il ne _respire_ pas.

Je relève avec frénésie la tête pour chercher de l'aide. Malia ? Où est Malia ?! Il faut qu'elle le soigne ! Mais elle a disparu et il est trop tard pour la chercher. Je tente alors le tout pour le tout et pose mes lèvres sur celle de Will en lui pinçant le nez afin de lui faire du bouche à bouche. J'entame un massage cardiaque dans l'espoir de le ramener parmi nous.

-S'il-te-plait... Ne t'en va pas... Je gémis.

Je prie n'importe qui pour que cela marche.

Mais personne n'entends ma prière. Je me mets à sangloter en arrêtant mes gestes vains.

-Non ! Je hurle mais aucun son ne traverse mes lèvres.

Mon corps secoué de spasmes irrépressibles et les larmes brouillant ma vue, je me souviens de cette phrase :

 _"Aies confiance, Peter"_

Je l'entends encore me dire ces mots, avec un sourire confiant.

 _...Plus rien ne sera comme avant._

* * *

Navré de vous priver de Will (*sors aussi les mouchoirs*)... Je ne fais que respecter l'univers de SPN... Et la bataille ne fait que commencer.

Accrochez-vous pour le prochain chapitre, intitulé **Le Septième Nephilim (II). **_**The Traitor**_

 **Sumiko, Abby, Rick et Matt se retrouvent dans les marécages des Everglades...**

 **L'un ou l'une d'entre eux a envoyé les anges sur Chicago...**

 ** _...Qui est le/la traître ?_**


	33. 31 The Traitor

**Bonjour, Bonsoir et Bonne année au passage.**

 **Le 30ème chapitre ne vous a peut-être pas laissé sans émoi. Pour cause, Will Winchester nous a quitté, laissant un Peter effondré et une Malia introuvable.**

 **Mais qui est le responsable de tous ces malheurs qui se sont abattus sur les Nephilim ?**

 **Débutons l'année en découvrant qui est le coupable avec ce 31ème chapitre tout aussi explosif ...**

 **Car l'heure est au combat,**

 **et l'heure est à la _vengeance_.**

 **POV :** Abby

 **Musiques :** Pioneer - Freddie / Richard Orlinski, Eva Simons - Heartbeat

* * *

 **Le Septième Nephilim (II).** _ **The Traitor**_

-Je déteste l'avion. Grommelle Matt sur le siège juste derrière moi.

-Tu aimes voler mais tu as peur de prendre l'avion ? Pour un Nephilim, ça fait tache, tu ne crois pas ? Rétorque narquoisement Sumiko, à côté de lui.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. Répond Matt en fronçant le sourcils et en agrippant les accoudoirs alors que l'engin s'apprête à décoller. Je ne peux rien contrôler, dans cette situation... Souffle-t-il.

Je jette un coup d'œil entre les deux sièges et croise son regard perçant. Je détourne les yeux au bout de quelques secondes et me réinstalle correctement sur mon siège, pour trouver une position plus confortable. Rick, assit à côté de moi, me regarde avec un air interrogatif.

-Hey Abby, tout va bien ? Me demande-t-il doucement. Aurais-tu peur toi aussi ?

-Oh, non ça va. Je réponds négativement. Mais toi-...

Rick me sourit tout en se penchant vers moi, ce qui me déstabilise et me fait perdre le fil de ma phrase. Je sens soudain sa main chaude se poser sur la mienne et me rend compte que mes doigts sont crispés et serrent les plis de mon pantalon, inconsciemment.

-Détends-toi, c'est sûr ces engins là. Me rassure-t-il.

-Ouais, tu parles. Siffle Matt en se jetant pratiquement entre nous deux, en s'appuyant sur le dossier de nos sièges, ce qui nous fait sursauter et nous oblige à nous écarter l'un de l'autre. Un problème de moteur, une erreur de pilotage, une météo pourrie, et c'est le crash qui nous attend ! Tu sais quelle est la distance qui nous sépare de la terre ferme ? Plus de dix mille mètres ! Un conseil, apprend à voler maintenant, boule de poils. Et devines combien il fait à cette altitude ? Tu gèlerais à mort !

En voyant mes yeux s'agrandir comme des soucoupes, Rick s'empresse de l'interrompre.

-Oui, bon ! Je crois qu'on a compris l'idée...

L'hôtesse s'arrête à notre niveau et regarde Matt avec un air sévère.

-Monsieur, veuillez vous asseoir et boucler votre ceinture, nous allons bientôt décoller. Lui demande-t-elle poliment mais fermement.

Matt tourne la tête vers elle, renifle et se rassoit à contre-cœur. Je ne peux nier avoir moi aussi une boule au ventre lorsque l'avion prend de la vitesse et quitte le sol pour monter vers les nuages. Sitôt qu'on a le droit de se détacher, Matt s'arrache de son siège et s'enfuit à l'arrière. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en inquiéter que Sumiko se détache à son tour en soupirant.

-Je m'occupe de lui. Nous assure-t-elle avant de presser le pas pour le rattraper.

Je les suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de ma vue.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Devine Rick.

-Non. Je fais, amère, car après tout je le connais à peine. J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire quelque chose d'idiot c'est tout. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

-On a tous nos démons, nos peurs... Fait le loup-garou, compatissant.

-Comment tu te sens ? Je l'interroge, soucieuse car cette histoire doit vraiment le travailler.

-Stressé ? Il secoue la tête et rit. ça va bien se passer Abby. M'assure-t-il une fois de plus.

*o*o*o*

Nous avons atterri en Floride et nous voilà maintenant en plein milieu d'un marécage.

-Accrochez-vous ! S'exclame Matt en tirant sur une manette de notre hydroglisseur.

La bateau propulsé par un gros ventilateur penche violemment sur le côté pour éviter un tronc d'arbre flottant dans les eaux boueuses du marécage. Je perds l'équilibre et dois me rattraper au bras de Rick pour me rétablir. Je lui adresse un sourire penaud et je le lâche pour écraser un moustique. L'atmosphère est lourde et humide, et nous sommes cernés par les insectes que l'on entend malgré le grondement de l'hélice.

-Un conseil, gardez les mains à l'intérieur de l'embarcation. Grimace Sumiko en désignant de la tête une ombre qui se forme à la surface de l'eau.

Je scrute les feuilles de nénuphars qui s'écartent au passage d'une forme. Je crois d'abord qu'il s'agit d'un tronc avant de remarquer une queue aux écailles rugueuses s'agitant dans l'eau. Un alligator. J'en viens à me demander comment le coffre de Rick a pu se retrouver ici, dans les Everglades : C'est un véritable labyrinthe de hautes herbes et de marécages déserts -à part les insectes et les bêtes qui rampent.

-Rick, tu m'expliques ?

Ma question à l'air de le gêner. Il évite mon regard.

-C'est là que... que j'ai été abandonné... Il révèle alors.

-Je... je suis désolée. Je souffle.

Sumiko, penchée sur la carte de la région sauvage et sur laquelle Rick a indiqué l'emplacement de son Héritage, finit par la repousser d'un air excédé.

-Je ne peux rien en tirer. Grommelle-t-elle.

-T'inquiète. La rassure mon frère en poussant le bateau toujours plus en avant en direction du soleil couchant. Rick dit qu'il sait où on va. Laisse-le faire, pour une fois qu'il peut se rendre utile.

-Je ne tiens vraiment pas à traîner dans les parages après la tombée de la nuit, tu vois. Argumente la blonde avec méfiance en passant une mèche de cheveux mouillée derrière l'oreille.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. L'horizon est en train de virer lentement à l'orange. En temps normal je trouverais ça beau mais dans les circonstances présentes, je le vois plutôt comme un mauvais présage et ne suis pas très rassurée, tout comme Sumiko.

-Moi non plus. Je renchéris. Surtout si notre _vénérable navigateur_ ne sait pas nous ramener à la civilisation.

Sumiko fixe Matt en plissant les yeux mais celui-ci se contente de rire. Il a d'énormes auréoles sous les bras et une nuée d'insectes autour de lui mais ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. On peut même dire qu'il a l'air d'aimer ça. L'action, les vêtements qui collent à la peau, le danger imminent. Il est dans son élément naturel. En tout cas, ça lui fout moins la trouille que de se retrouver dans un avion.

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller camper, après. Suggère-t-il.

Sumiko et moi laissons échapper un grognement. Si les eaux environnantes n'étaient pas infestées d'alligators, j'aurais volontiers profité de l'occasion pour le pousser dans l'eau. Je tourne à nouveau la tête pour observer Rick, qui reste lui, imperturbable et focalisé sur notre objectif.

On ne devrait plus être très loin maintenant, j'essaie de me montrer optimiste. Jusqu'ici aucune alerte à signaler. Ce qui est plutôt encourageant. J'ai une pensée pour les autres, restés à Chicago. Peter devrait être parmi nous. J'ai bien vu qu'il était tiraillé entre venir avec nous ou rester pour protéger Malia. Il se soucie vraiment de nous. Comme une famille... C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée de cette expédition, je me sens responsable à mon tour de nous protéger. C'est pourquoi j'espère que cette mission se déroulera sans accroc. Je n'ai pas encore atteint le niveau d'enthousiasme de Matt mais j'avoue que c'est plus gratifiant d'être ici, à agir, à chercher un moyen d'aider mon ami et de gagner cette "guerre". Tant qu'on ne se perd pas dans ce marécage, bien sûr. Parce que je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'on pourrait en tirer de bon.

-Par-là. Annonce soudain Rick en désignant une sorte d'îlot.

Parler d'îlot pour désigner cet endroit est un peu exagéré : il s'agit en réalité d'un tas de boue au milieu du marécage, et sur lequel se dresse un arbre massif et tout noueux qui semble dater de la nuit des temps. Ses racines sont tellement énormes et étendues que Matt doit se montrer prudent pour amarrer le bateau. A la descente, nous patinons dans la boue et glissons sur les racines gigantesques. Les branches sont si nombreuses et épaisses que tout l'îlot est plongé dans l'ombre dès que nous pénétrons à couvert, projetant des ombres menaçantes sur nous. Il y fait pratiquement dix degrés de moins que sur l'eau, j'en ai des frissons.

Je me tourne vers Rick.

-Il faut avouer que c'est une bonne cachette.

-Ouais, si bonne que je l'avais oublié... Fait-il en scrutant l'arbre.

-Félicitations, tu t'en es rappelé. Grogne Matt en chassant les moustiques d'une main. Alors, où il est, ton fichu coffre ?

Mon ami nous conduit à la base du tronc. Il s'accroupit derrière un nœud d'écorce et se penche vers la flaque de vase en dessous.

-Je crois que je l'ai, indique-t-il en fouillant avec la main. Je l'ai presque.

Je sens mon cœur battre plus vite. Au moment où Rick extirpe son coffre, de la bourbe s'échappe un bruit de succion, comme si la terre refusait de rendre son butin. Rick s'agenouille devant la forme cylindrique pour la nettoyer de la boue qui la recouvre.

-On dirait que quelqu'un a un petit creux. Plaisante Matt.

Je suis son regard et aperçois la tête plate et les yeux jaunes d'un alligator, peut-être même celui de tout à l'heure, dans les eaux.

-Est-ce qu'il nous suit ? Je demande, en partie pour blaguer moi aussi, mais tout de même un peu à cran.

-Y'en a plein dans le secteur. Fait constater Sumiko, observant elle aussi la bête.

-Peut-être que je devrais le garder comme animal de compagnie. Ou bien m'en faire un manteau. Commente le blond en le voyant approcher sournoisement et en faisant craquer les phalanges de ses doigts. Aller approche, petit, petit, petit...

-Matt... Je fais en me rapprochant de lui, sentant une aura sombre.

-Pas d'inquiétude, il ne viendra pas jusque là. Répond d'une voix calme Rick.

 _Une voix trop calme._

Nous nous retournons tout trois en même temps vers le loup-garou. Il se tient debout, un vase dans sa main droite.

Ce n'est pas son coffre.

Ce n'est pas un coffre tout court.

C'est un vase noir et doré.

Nous sommes tous les trois sous le choc.

-Qu'est-ce que... Commence Sumiko en décroisant les bras.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Lâche Matt.

-R-Rick ? Je demande, incertaine. Comment est-ce que tu as trouvé l'Amphore ?!

 _Rick tient entre ses mains l'Amphore des Ténèbres._

-Comme je disais, il ne viendra pas jusque là... sauf si je le désire... Continue Rick, mais aussitôt, Sumiko se téléporte pile en face de lui pour lui subtiliser l'artefact légendaire, une aura démoniaque l'entourant.

Le poing surgit avec une force que je n'avais jamais vu chez Rick, et il vient secouer le visage de Sumiko d'un uppercut. La violence de l'impact propulse le corps tout entier de la blonde dans les airs et elle atterrit à mes pieds. Je vois qu'elle a perdu conscience et et qu'un filet de sang s'écoule de ses lèvres. Instinctivement, je me précipite vers elle mais alors que j'essaie de m'accroupir, je reçois un coup dans la poitrine -pas assez fort pour me couper le souffle mais assez pour m'empêcher d'avancer. De la télékinésie, à l'évidence. C'est Rick qui me tient à distance. Totalement déconcertée, je lève les yeux vers lui.

Matt brise ce moment suspendu en rugissant et fait apparaître une lance de combat dans sa main droite, prêt à répliquer.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

Sa voix est toutefois réduit au silence. Matt se débat férocement mais Rick le soulève sans mal avec la télékinésie, en lui serrant la gorge. La lance tombe au sol. Le loup-garou le suspend à trois mètres au-dessus du sol puis plonge. Il enfonce son corps dans l'eau boueuse du marécage et le maintient là. Il est en train de le noyer.

Nous sommes tous dans l'incapacité de répliquer et Rick se tourne pour nous regarder. Son expression est étonnamment amicale, sachant qu'il est en train de d'étouffer Matt et que par sa faute, Sumiko gît inconsciente à mes pieds. Je vois les vibrations secouer son bras, sans doute par l'effort qu'il doit fournir afin de maintenir Matt sous l'eau. Les tentatives du blond pour se libérer ne semble cependant pas l'inquiéter. Il maîtrise la situation et prend même le temps de nous dévisager.

-On ferait bien de discuter, tous les deux. Annonce-t-il d'une voix calme.

Je ne reconnais plus mon ami.

...

Des bulles bouillonnent à la surface, au-dessus de Matt. ça fait presque une minute qu'il est sous l'eau.

-Relâche Matt, Rick, je dis en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître l'affolement qui me gagne.

-Dans une seconde. Je veux pouvoir te parler sans être interrompu.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi nous as-tu attaqués ? Je demande, oscillant entre colère et incrédulité. Nous sommes amis.

Rick roule des yeux.

-Nous sommes de la même espèce c'est tout. ça ne fait pas de nous des amis.

-Tu voulais discuter ? Laisse Matt remonter, et alors on discutera. Je supplie.

Rick pousse un soupir et hisse mon frère hors de l'eau. Toujours prisonnier de sa télékinésie, il halète désespérément et lance des regards enragés. Même avec sa force surhumaine, il ne peut rien contre les pouvoirs de Rick.

-On fait moins le malin, maintenant hein ? Le charrie le loup-garou. OK, respire à fond vieux.

Puis il replonge Matt sous l'eau.

 _Bon sang, mais qui est Rick... ?! Qui est-il ?!_

Sumiko ne bouge toujours pas. Un énorme hématome est en train d'apparaître le long de sa mâchoire. Elle respire à peine. Elle a dû se cogner sévèrement l'arrière du crâne et je ne peux même pas la soigner ! Je n'ai pas les pouvoirs de Malia !

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Je lui hurle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

En m'entendant crier, il a presque l'air surpris.

-Parce que tu as été sympa avec moi, répond-il comme si c'était une évidence. Parce que, contrairement à Matt, à Sumiko et aux autres, tu me comprends. Tu es comme moi.

Je secoue la tête, tremblante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Rick, sale monstre ? Je siffle, les dents serrées.

-Je n'ai pas changé Abby, je suis juste moi à nouveau.

-Tu savais ! Je lâche, excédée. Tu savais que tu étais Nephilim et tu n'as rien dit ! Tu... Tu nous as menti !

-Hm, c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas un loup-garou. Et je sais me servir des mes pouvoirs de Nephilim.

-Alors Ella, le camp, Et ton...histoire d'abandon, tout ça c'était faux aussi !

-Des illusions. _Mes_ illusions. Répond Rick.

Il se tourne vers l'alligator et lève une main. L'animal se transforme en loup puis en Ella et enfin, disparaît. Mon monde s'écroule.

-Je n'ai pas menti au sujet de mon abandon. Comme toi, comme tous les autres, nos parents nous ont abandonnés. Tes amis veulent à tout prix les retrouver, ils croient pouvoir refonder une famille. Mais ils se plantent complètement ! S'insurge Rick. Nos parents, ils ne veulent pas de nous. Je le sais, j'étais comme vous au début... Mon Père... Il me haïssait. Parce que je n'étais qu'à demi-ange... Je n'étais pas digne d'être son fils parce que bâtard, mais de mes yeux d'enfant je ne m'en rendais pas compte. J'ai commencé à faire les quatre-cents coups afin d'attirer son attention. Pour qu'il daigne ne serait-ce que me regarder. J'étais décidé à faire n'importe quoi pour mériter d'être son fils, pour qu'il soit fier de moi. La chance m'a sourit lorsqu'un jour, il me proposa un marché. Si je lui rapportais l'Amphore et que je retrouvais les Nephilim, alors il m'accepterait comme je suis. Aveugle comme j'étais, j'ai accepté. Ah ah ! Aaah... Vous devriez me remercier tu sais ? C'est grâce à moi si vous vous êtes rencontrés. Et bon sang, ça n'a pas été tâche facile de tous vous réunir... Vous êtes vraiment lents à la détente... Pfff il a pratiquement fallu vous pousser dans les bras les uns les autres en utilisant des illusions. Pousser Peter à prendre la route, et trouver Will dans un premier temps. Le bougre se planquait bien dans ses montagnes ! Un petit coup de pouce dans le bar miteux pour qu'ils se rencontrent et c'était joué. Après, avec Sumiko, je savais que Pete' la chercherait. Il suffisait de faire circuler quelques rumeurs et poser quelques pistes pour que leur chemin se croise. Malia, quelques illusions pour réveiller l'ange qui sommeillait en elle; Matt était déjà derrière elle et puis... Toi. Alala... Toi c'était quelque chose ! Il fallait que je me montre en personne pour te faire sortir de ce fichu couvent !

Je tremble sous tant de révélations et comment Rick nous a tous manipulés. Je n'en reviens pas... Tout ce en quoi Peter et Will croyaient... Ce n'était que du vent. Rick semble lire mes pensées.

-Et oui... Vous croyiez au destin... Ce n'était rien de plus que des suggestions glissées à l'oreille. Le lien qui vous lie tous les Six était fait pour vous tenir éloignés et que vous oubliez tout de votre passé. Vous réunir permettait de trouver l'Amphore plus facilement. Notre petite aventure à Devils Lake pour sauver Malia a accéléré la quête. Elle était déjà sur le coup. La piste était chaude, je n'ai eu qu'à la suivre pour trouver les derniers indices qui indiqueraient la position qui me mènerait jusqu'à l'Amphore. Bon, c'était limite, j'ai sauvé le bouquin qu'il me fallait juste à temps avant que la bibliothèque ne soit dévorée par tes flammes. Mais je dois avouer que vous m'avez sacrément bien aidé. J'ai trouvé le dernier indice dans un musée au Tennessee et c'est là que j'ai compris où se terrait le précieux artefact.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de l'Amphore ?! Je demande, la peur au ventre.

-ça ? Il fait en soulevant l'Amphore à hauteur de son visage. Rien. Je ne compte pas vraiment l'ouvrir si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. C'est juste du marchandage... Au début, je devais le donner à Père comme il me l'a demandé. Je devais aussi faire en sorte de vous éliminer. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Nous sommes pareils, vous et moi, des enfants rejetés, abandonnés, invoulus. Je n'ai rien contre vous. J'ai eu ce moment de lucidité quand on est parti de Chicago. Mon Père, Raphaël, n'allait pas me pardonner, quand bien même je lui donnais ce qu'il voulait. Si je mourrais lors de cette mission ? Tant pis. Si je parvenais à lui ramener l'Amphore ? Parfait, il aurait pris l'artefact et m'aurait tué ensuite. Personne n'aurait su qu'il a mis enceinte une humaine. Il aurait expié ses crimes. Cette Amphore ? C'est en terme de revanche, de punition. Je sais que Matt ne pourrait pas comprendre mes agissements. Il m'en empêcherait. Mais toi, toi et Sumiko, je sais que vous ressentez la même chose que moi. Cette envie de justice, de vengeance pour nous avoir abandonnés. Il n'est pas encore trop tard, vous pouvez vous joindre à moi.

Je vois du coin de l'œil le doigt de Sumiko bouger légèrement, elle est réveillée. J'essaie de faire en sorte que Rick ne s'en rende pas compte.

-ça va beaucoup trop loin Rick... Il existe d'autres solutions que d'utiliser cette arme... Je chuchote presque, à la fois triste pour lui et horrifiée mais aussi pour le ramener à la raison.

Je peux comprendre son envie de revanche mais de là à mettre les autres en danger...

-Tu ne comprends pas ?! _Ils_ sont la cause de notre misérable existence ! Ces foutus emplumés qui n'assument pas leurs actes et pour réparer leurs tords, nous traquent ! Les anges, les démons, ils veulent nos pouvoirs, nous contrôler, ou nous détruire. On ne pourra jamais vivre en paix.

-Libère Matt, c'est tout. On peut t'aider, Rick.

-Lui, m'aider ? Répète le Nephilim en riant. Elle est bonne celle-là.

Il arrache brusquement Matt de l'eau, avant de le jeter violemment contre le tronc noueux de l'arbre. J'essaie de me servir de la télékinésie pour arrêter la chute de mon frère mais tout se passe trop vite, Rick est trop fort et Matt percute le tronc avec le dos. Il pousse un cri de douleur et son corps se contorsionne. Il a sûrement plusieurs côtes de cassées et n'arrive pas à se relever.

Rick est énervé.

Sumiko surgit soudain pendant qu'il est occupé avec Matt et lui balance un coup de pied monumental dans le visage. Rick perd presque l'équilibre mais se reprend très rapidement. Il évite agilement les coups de poignard que lui envoie la démone et parvient à la frapper et à l'étourdir assez pour l'attraper par la gorge et la soulever au-dessus du sol. De sa main libre, il lui prend son poignard et le retourne contre elle.

-Rick ! Je hurle en luttant contre sa télékinésie qui me tient éloignée.

C'est alors qu'une branche vient le frapper à la nuque. Il laisse tomber Sumiko à terre et fait volte-face pour voir Matt arracher une autre branche avec son esprit.

-Comme tu vois. Réplique Mat qui a réussi à se hisser en position assise contre l'arbre. Je n'ai pas besoin de mes jambes pour te botter le cul.

-Toujours à dire des conneries jusqu'au bout, soupire Rick en esquivant sans mal le nouveau projectile. Tu sais ce qui se passe en ce moment même à Chicago ? Les anges sont en train de retourner ton palais de merde.

-Tu leur as parlé de Chicago ?! J'explose.

Je suis sous le choc, et quand Rick tourne le regard vers moi il m'adresse un regard désolé.

-Juste avant de partir de l'appartement j'ai envoyé un message à Père indiquant la position de l'appartement. Navré.

-Comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille ? Et Peter, Will et Malia ?

-Ils vont être occupés avec les anges, s'ils attaquent. Mais peut-être réussiront-ils à s'en sortir. Je ne les incluaient toutefois pas dans ma proposition de toute façon. Peter est trop buté par sa quête de "retrouvaille avec nos parents" et Will est influencé par lui.

-Tu n'es qu'un traître ! Je pleure de rage.

-Ils s'en sortiront. Crache Sumiko qui s'est relevée et fixe maintenant de ses yeux noirs démoniaques Rick.

Elle tient dans sa main la lance de Matt. D'un geste sec, celle-ci se déplie dans un chuintement métallique et la longue lame pointue apparaît, d'une précision mortelle.

-Crève sale bâtard. Lâche-t-elle en visant Rick.

Les yeux du Nephilim s'illuminent et il déplie ses ailes derrière lui, montrant toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

-Arrêtez ! Je hurle, mais Rick fonce déjà droit sur Sumiko.

En ensuite, tout va si vite.

Rick s'envole d'un puissant coup d'ailes et descend en piqué vers Sumiko qui brandit sa lame. Les dents serrées, elle envoie l'arme mais Rick dévie sa trajectoire et l'arme revient, pointe en avant, vers sa propriétaire. Sumiko ne peut que regarder le coup fatal s'abattre sur elle.

Soudain, Matt se matérialise devant elle, ses grandes ailes blanches ainsi que son corps musclé faisant barrière.

-Non ! Rugit le blond.

La lame s'enfonce droit dans le cœur de Matt. Sous le choc, Rick se stoppe en plein vol et Sumiko fait deux pas en arrière dès qu'elle comprend ce qu'elle a fait. Matt a les yeux écarquillés et une auréole rouge grossit sur sa poitrine. Il tente quelques pas vers moi en vacillant, les mains tendues. Il essaie de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il s'effondre.

Je cours pour le rejoindre, me jetant à terre.

-Matt !

Du sang s'échappe de ses lèvres et son regard habituellement si perçant commence à perdre de son éclat. Pitié non, tout mais pas ça.

-T'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Pas maintenant ! Je te l'interdis ! Je m'exclame.

Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de nous connaitre.

Mon frère dodeline de la tête et me sourit doucement.

-Abigail... Souffle-t-il difficilement.

Mon cœur se déchire en mille morceau lorsque sa main vient me caresser la joue. A ce moment-là, je sens un flux d'énergie me traverser et mon esprit se connecter au sien. Je suis emportée par toute sorte d'images et de scènes qui défilent devant mes yeux. De nombreux souvenirs remontent et tout devient clair. Tout notre passé en commun se dévoile, ses sentiments se mêlent aux miens et je peux ressentir tout ce qu'il a pu ressentir jusqu'ici, comment il est arrivé là et pourquoi il a agit de cette façon. Ses secrets, ses espoirs, ses peurs. La solitude, le courage, l'envie de persévérer. Il partage tout. Il me donne tout.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je m'aperçois que je suis dans ses bras et qu'il me serre contre lui malgré le peu de force qu'il lui reste. Son souffle me chatouille la nuque et je me sens incroyablement bien, _en sécurité. Aimée._

Les larmes coulent toutes seules le long de mes joues.

-Je suis là petite sœur.

- _Tu m'as enfin retrouvé._ Je murmure, chamboulée.

-Maman est... Il faut... trouve Papa...

-Matt ?

Je me redresse et le voit rendre son dernier souffle, le regard tourné vers le ciel.

Et je me mets à hurler en sentant une douleur infinie me déchirer de toute part.

* * *

Rangez vos mouchoirs et sortez les armes, pour le prochain chapitre de Wingschester Legacies : **Les Âmes tourmentées (I)**. _**No Light, No Hope.**_

 _ **"L'ange à l'air d'hésiter en voyant mes yeux briller d'un éclat bleu surnaturel. Je lève l'épée et la pointe vers lui.**_

 _ **-Viens ! Viens te battre ! Je lui crie en plein milieu de la rue désertée."**_

 _ **[...]**_

 _ **"je fais deux pas en arrière et finit par distinguer une silhouette au milieu de la fumée.**_

 _ **-Gabriel... ? Je demande, les yeux ronds."**_


	34. 32 No Light, No Hope

**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

 **Comme j'ai été infâme dans les deux derniers chapitres, je vous publie une semaine plus tôt la suite qui est plus sympathique et surtout un peu moins... _déchirante_.**

 **Par ailleurs pour répondre au review :**

 **Leana Nas : Alors comme ça j'ai fait un strike en tuant tes deux préférés et fait du troisième l'antagoniste ?! Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance ! Je compatis et partage mes mouchoirs avec toi.** **Ce n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir non plus pour moi, je t'assures, de tuer mes deux chouchous. Mais c'était malheureusement nécessaire. -Et on ne serait plus dans le thème de la série Supernatural, n'est-ce pas ? Le combat ne fait que commencer ! Et je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai réussi à garder le suspense jusqu'au bout pour faire un grand coup d'éclat !**

 **Pour ce trente-deuxième chapitre, donc, nous retrouvons Malia.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **POV :** Malia.

 **Musiques :** Don't Let Me Down- The Chainsmokers ft. Daya / Time - Hans Zimmer / The Limousines - Internet Killed The Video Star

* * *

 **Les Âmes tourmentées (I).** _No Light, No Hope._

 _Chicago, Illinois._

L'ascenseur se met à dérailler dans un grincement strident, l'ange au-dessus essayant d'ouvrir la cage façon boite de conserve, c'est-à-dire en arrachant le plafond en tordant le métal entre ses mains puissantes. Peter m'offre sa main et au moment où je l'atteins, nous nous envolons.

C'est le noir complet et pendant une minute, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans le Néant. Je sens que quelque chose cloche. L'instant d'après, je vois le sol apparaître subitement sous mes yeux et je m'écrase par terre. Je me relève en grimaçant pour m'apercevoir que je me trouve dans un garage en sous-sol.

-Peter ?

Il a disparu ! Nous avons probablement été séparés pendant le vol. Peter aurait dû s'entraîner un peu plus, avant d'embarquer quelqu'un dans un de ses vols express.

Juste au-dessus, un impact fait trembler les fondations de l'immeuble, comme quelque chose qui s'écrase. Des cris retentissent. L'ascenseur a dû atteindre le rez-de-chaussé un peu trop vite. Un crissement se fait entendre dans le fond du parking souterrain et je m'empresse de quitter les lieux. Il faut que je retrouve Will et Peter au plus vite. C'est la guerre là-haut, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Je cours jusqu'à la sortie et me retrouve en pleine rue. En levant les yeux vers le ciel j'aperçois les vitres de l'appartement au dernier étage du John Hancock Center exploser et des anges survoler le building, tournant autour comme des rapaces. Je tente de prendre un peu de recul pour mieux voir ce qui se passe lorsque l'ange qui nous attaquait Peter et moi dans l'ascenseur apparaît à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il me fixe et enlève la poussière qui macule sa veste de costard avant de jouer des épaules, l'ombre de ses ailes apparaissant pendant quelques secondes sur les murs derrière lui. Nous avons dû l'énerver... Derrière moi les gens crient et s'enfuient, et j'en vois qui tombent à terre, les yeux en sang. Je recule de quelques pas alors que l'ange s'avance vers moi.

Non, pas question. Pas question de fuir maintenant.

Je fais apparaître l'Épée de Flamme bleue dans ma main et la pointe percute le goudron, y faisant un impact. L'ange à l'air surpris et marque un arrêt. _C'est ça, crains moi_. Tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable. Je resserre ma prise sur le manche et inspire profondément en fixant mon ennemi avec détermination. Avec un peu de concentration je laisse mes pouvoirs se répandre dans tout mon corps et je me sens aussitôt plus forte. Mes ailes noires se déplient vivement dans mon dos et j'arrive à lever la lame à niveau d'épaule. Je reste coi en voyant que celle-ci libère de magnifiques flammes bleues. L'énergie de l'archange Saint-Michel se diffuse autour de moi, se mélange avec ma propre grâce et finit par ne former qu'un avec moi. Je sens son énergie à la fois douce et vivifiante qui permet d'alléger mon fardeau qu'est cette lourde épée métallique céleste. Elle me conduit à la parfaite maîtrise de mes pouvoirs. Chose que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir atteindre un jour, même avec l'aide de mes amis.

Je suis prête. Prête à me battre.

L'ange à l'air d'hésiter en voyant mes yeux briller d'un éclat bleu surnaturel. Je lève l'épée et la pointe vers lui.

-Viens ! Viens te battre ! Je lui crie en plein milieu de la rue désertée.

Au moment même où il s'apprête à s'élancer vers moi, un énorme camion de pompier déboule à l'angle de la rue dans un crissement de pneus et se dirige droit sur nous à vive allure. Je m'enlève du passage alors que l'ange fait face à la nouvelle menace. Le véhicule lui fonce droit dessus et lorsqu'il n'est plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de l'être céleste, un puissant jet jaillit de la lance à eau et le frappe de plein fouet, si bien que l'ange est propulsé contre le mur du building. Le conducteur freine brusquement son véhicule tout en tournant le volant pour lui faire faire un demi tour, fracassant les voitures garées sur le bord de la chaussée au passage. J'aperçois un cercle avec des symboles étranges dessinés rapidement avec du sang sur le flan gauche du camion, le sang dégoulinant n'ayant pas encore séché. Tout aussi vite, le conducteur tout de noir vêtu sort du véhicule et se dirige vers le symbole alors que l'ange reprend ses esprits.

-Non ! S'écrie l'ange alors que l'homme appose sa main sur le dessin sanglant.

L'ange disparaît dans une lumière aveuglante en hurlant. Je me protège les yeux de mon bras, le cœur battant. Déjà, l'homme encapuchonné se dirige vers moi.

-Monte, il faut partir d'ici au plus vite ! Il me presse.

Bizarrement, mon instinct me dit de lui faire confiance et je fais disparaître mon arme et mes ailes pour le suivre. Avant de monter dans le camion, je vois les corps immobiles de gens tombés plus tôt.

-Et eux ?!

-On ne peut plus rien pour eux... Me répond l'homme en démarrant le camion sans perdre de temps.

-Vous n'êtes pas pompier, hein ?

-Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ? Répond l'homme mystérieux.

-Non. Je confirme.

-Monte, vite.

Je jette un dernier regard à ces pauvres gens et le cœur lourd, grimpe à la place passager. L'homme lance le véhicule sur la route, et nous nous éloignons rapidement du building.

-Il faut que je retrouve Will et Peter ! Je fais. Je ne peux pas les laisser !

-Tu les retrouveras mais pour le moment, il faut partir et se mettre à l'abri. J'ai renvoyé l'ange qui t'a attaqué mais d'autres pourraient encore venir. Et je ne pourrais pas les repousser indéfiniment.

-Et vous croyez être discret à bord d'un... camion de lutte incendie ?! Je m'exclame ahurie. Que vous avez probablement volé !

-On va changer de voiture au prochain carrefour, mais pour le moment, essaie de rester calme et surtout de ne pas diffuser ta grâce. Ces foutus emplumés pourraient nous repérer... Souffle l'homme.

-Vous savez qui je suis ? Je fais en fronçant un sourcil.

-Et je sais combien tu es précieuse, Malia. Dit-il en m'adressant un petit sourire, de sorte que je puisse voir le visage aux traits asiatiques qui se cache sous cette capuche. J'ai déjà rencontré Peter. C'est moi qui lui annoncé la Prophétie vous concernant.

-Vous... Vous êtes un messager de Dieu ?

-En effet. Je m'appelle Kévin Tran.

L'asiatique stoppe le camion et nous fait descendre. Il sort des clés de sa poche et me presse pour monter dans sa voiture grise, plus discrète mais aussi plus rapide.

-" _Il versa sa coupe sur le trône de la bête; et son royaume fut couvert de ténèbres. Et ils se mordaient la langue de douleur, et blasphémèrent le Dieu du ciel à cause de leurs douleurs et de leurs ulcères, et ne se repentirent pas de leurs actes_." Apocalypse 16: 10-11. Me cite Kevin, après avoir quitté le cœur de Chicago et rejoint ce qui semble être son appartement truffé de livres et de symboles dessinés à même la tapisserie prune, ce qui rend la pièce encore plus mystérieuse ainsi qu'une atmosphère peu rassurante. Elle décrit ce qui arriverait si quelqu'un ouvrait la cinquième Amphore.

-Je ne m'attendais à rien de bon à ce que cette Amphore soit ouverte mais là... ça dépasse l'entendement ! Vous venez de me réciter la Bible ?

-C'est beaucoup plus grave que tu ne le penses, Malia. Fait le brun en virant tout un tas de parchemins qui traînent sur le canapé pour y faire de la place. Il ne faut pas sous estimer la colère de Dieu. Ou plutôt celle de sa sœur... Amara. C'est une petite partie de ses pouvoirs qui est enfermé là-dedans, mais je n'ose imaginer les dégâts que cette seule 'petite partie' pourrait faire... Dit-il tout en continuant à s'agiter au milieu de la pièce en désordre.

-Comment cette Amphore a pu atterrir sur Terre ? Je demande en le suivant des yeux.

-Samaël, avant de devenir Lucifer, a laissé les Amphores tomber sur Terre. La Cinquième Amphore a été subtilisée et utilisée à des fins douteuses par le Premier Nephilim. Il a été châtié par les Anges et depuis, l'Amphore a disparue. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'elle est cachée quelque part, depuis la nuit des temps et qu'elle a décidé de refaire surface maintenant. Aaaah, bon sang ! Où l'ai-je mis ? Fait-il en jetant des objets à travers la pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Lorsque j'étais avec Lucifer... j'étais sur la piste de cette Amphore. Est-ce pour cette raison que les anges nous traquent ? Parce qu'ils croient qu'on sait où trouver l'Amphore ?

Kevin arrête de retourner son appartement et se redresse en inspirant, mains sur les hanches tout en réfléchissant.

-C'est Raphaël.

-Raphaël ? Je demande, pas sûre de le suivre.

-Le troisième des quatre Archanges. Il veut s'emparer de l'Amphore des Ténèbres afin de prendre le pouvoir et régner sur le Paradis. Explique le Prophète. C'est la guerre là-haut, les anges sont divisés. Michel tente de contenir la rébellion, mais il est seul. Il a perdu beaucoup de sa notoriété de par ses écarts. Lui, le plus grand, aimer un humain et engendrer un Nephilim alors que c'est formellement interdit ? ça n'a pas vraiment plu à tout le monde... Raphaël et les anges à ses côtés veulent lui faire payer et espèrent ainsi restaurer l'ordre et la discipline dictée par Dieu. Mais il y a un deuxième front sur lequel les cieux doivent se battre : les démons, qui veulent ouvrir l'Amphore.

-Les démons ne peuvent ouvrir l'Amphore... Seul un être céleste assez puissant le peut, comme un Archange par exemple. Je fais constater.

-Ou un Nephilim. Raphaël veut vous détruire pour empêcher les démons de mettre la main sur vous et sur l'Amphore. Eux, vous veulent à des fins de pouvoirs. Votre puissance surpasse celle des anges. Ils vous voient comme une arme. Donc les anges, comme un danger à éradiquer. Vous vous retrouvez au milieu d'une guerre que vous ne pouvez ignorer.

-C'est injuste. Je souffle en secouant la tête doucement.

-Je sais, mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'il faut retrouver l'Amphore avant eux.

-Ce ne serait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup étant donné que je suis l'Élue et donc par conséquent, moi qui puisse ouvrir l'Amphore ? Je fais remarquer à Kevin.

-En effet. Confirme-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule, tu es la plus jeune mais aussi la plus puissante des Six car tu as plus de quatre-vingts-quinze pour-cent de sang d'ange en toi, donc la plus exposée. Crowley te visera en premier. Mais on a pas le choix, vous êtes le seul obstacle à cette guerre, le dernier rempart.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je cède, mais comment je suis censée m'y prendre ?

-Je vais t'aider, Malia.

-Okay, mais il faut que d'abord que je retrouve Peter et Will... Ils doivent se faire du soucis. Et au passage, nous ne sommes pas Six, mais Sept.

Kevin à l'air abasourdi.

-Comment ?! Non, vous êtes Six, et ce, depuis le début. Je vous connais, je...

-Non, nous sommes Sept. Je rectifie avec assurance.

-Qui est le septième ? Demande Kevin, fébrile.

-eh bien... Il y a Rick, qui est arrivé en dernier, je suppose que ça fait de lui le septième, pourqu-

-C'est impossible...

Kevin me regarde avec gravité.

-Il est déjà trop tard, vous vous êtes fait avoir. Annonce-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Il faut que je prévienne les autres ! Je m'exclame et pivotant sur mes talons et en me dirigeant droit vers la sortie de l'appartement. Le Prophète me retient toutefois par le bras.

-Utilise ta télépathie. ça nous évitera de nous exposer.

Je suis en train de me demander ce qu'il sait d'autres sur nous mais ne dit rien et hoche simplement la tête. Je dois rester maître de moi-même, afin de me concentrer. Kevin pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me force à m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je ferme les yeux et cherche à joindre Will, en vain. Il ne me répond pas. Je tente alors de contacter Peter et parviens à trouver son esprit. Il ne réagit toutefois pas quand je l'interpelle et dois y mettre mentalement toutes mes forces pour lui signaler ma présence.

 _Peter !_ Je crie intérieurement.

 _...Malia ?_

-Dieu merci, Peter. Je soupire tout haut et Kevin m'observe plus attentivement, comme pour suivre la discussion qu'il ne peut malheureusement pas entendre.

 _Malia ? Où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ Demande Peter.

 _Je suis en sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Mais vous, est-ce que ça va ? J'ai tenté de joindre Will, sans succès. Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?_

 _C'était un piège tendu par l'un des nôtres..._

 _Rick ?_ Je souffle.

 _Oui..._

Je sens à sa voix qu'il est désemparé.

 _Peter... Will ?_ Je demande à nouveau.

 _Ils... Ils étaient trop nombreux. Il... Malia, il n'a pas-_

-Non... Je lâche avec un haut-le-cœur en mettant ma main devant ma bouche.

Je ne peux y croire. ça ne se peut pas il-

 _Il n'a pas survécu._ Complète le brun, nauséeux.

 _Où est-il ?_ Je fais soudainement.

 _Il est trop tard, Malia-_

 _Où. Est-Il ?_ Je demande sèchement, obstinée.

 _Hôpital de St Mary, à Jefferson City dans le Missouri._

Je me lève d'un seul coup, l'œil noir. Ce qui surprend et inquiète le Prophète qui se relève en même temps que moi pour me faire face.

-Accroches-toi. Je lui lance.

*o*o*o*

Quelques coups d'ailes suffisent pour nous emmener devant l'hôpital et j'y entre comme une furie, Kevin sur mes talons. En parcourant les couloirs immaculés et froids, je sens mon cœur battre plus fort, tout en me repassant en boucle la possible scène de la chute de Will. La peur comme l'espoir me tordent l'estomac. Lorsque j'entre enfin dans la chambre, je dois me frayer un chemin entre les infirmiers qui ont déjà débranchés Will.

\- _Il est déjà trop tard_ , j'entends mais repousse les mains qui veulent m'empêcher de rejoindre l'homme que j'aime.

Oui, je suis tombée amoureuse de Will. C'est idiot. Je suis idiote. Je le connais à peine, mais je tiens déjà tellement à lui. Il n'y a pas plus adorable et plus bienveillant que Will. Il ne peut pas être parti.

Au milieu des blouses blanches, je découvre son visage et il m'est impossible de détourner le regard. Je bataille encore et enfin ils s'écartent. Kevin est intervenu.

-Elle est de la famille. Laissez-lui un moment. Les sollicite-t-il.

Ils semblent céder à sa requête car en moins d'une minute, je me retrouve seule au bord du lit, à serrer la main de Will dans la mienne et à caresser ses cheveux avec douceur.

-Tiens bon. Je fais, la gorge serrée et la vue déjà brouillée à cause des larmes me montant aux yeux devant ce corps brisé. Je vais te soigner, je peux le faire. C'est toi et Matt qui m'avez appris.

Je serre un peu plus sa main pour y faire passer un flux d'énergie qui puisse réparer toutes ses lésions internes. Mais rien ne se passe. Je réessaie, serrant plus fort sa main, y mettant toute ma volonté. Il n'y a pas un seul battement de cil pour me signifier qu'il revient à lui.

-Will... Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?! Je commence à sangloter, prête à craquer.

Sa peau ne reprend pas sa jolie couleur habituelle et il reste figé, glacé.

Je pose ma tête sur son torse, anéantie.

-C'est fini... Malia.

Un murmure. Une main se pose avec douceur sur mon épaule, me faisant reprendre pied avec la réalité. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée tout contre Will, à attendre que son cœur recommence à battre. Je lève mes yeux rougis vers Kevin qui m'adresse un regard désolé.

-A quoi me servent mes dons si je ne peux pas les utiliser pour sauver les gens auxquels je tiens ? Je demande.

Je me sens à nouveau si inutile...

-Tout pouvoir à ses limites, Malia. Tu n'aurais pas pu le ramener. Me confie le Prophète.

-Et Peter, pourquoi il n'est pas là ? Je fais subitement.

 _Peter !_ Je m'exclame télépathiquement.

 _Je t'avais prévenu..._ Souffle le brun.

 _Où es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ?!_

 _Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Toutes les personnes qui sont proches de moi meurent. Will, Matt... C'est trop._

-Comment ?! Matt est-... Je crie tout haut en me levant du lit. Où es-tu Peter ? Dis-moi où tu es, qu'on puisse te rejoindr-

 _NON !_ Hurle en moi le brun.

L'ordre est brutal, sec et incontestable. Je suis sonnée et obligée de me rattraper aux barres du lit d'hôpital pour ne pas tomber.

 _Vous devez tous rester loin de moi. Va rejoindre les filles. Mais ne tente pas de me retrouver._

Et c'est le silence radio.

-Peter ? PETER !

-ça ne sert à rien. Il a fait en sorte de disparaître des radars. Me fait constater le messager.

-Non... Il n'aurait jamais abandonné Will... Il ne va pas bien du tout, je dois l'aider ! Je m'exclame.

-S'il ne veut pas être retrouvé, il y a très peu de chance que qui que ce soit y parvienne. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour récupérer cette Amphore. Qu'on en termine une bonne fois pour toute.

-Seuls, on ne pourra jamais y arriver Kevin. Matt y est resté lui aussi...

-Si, on peut. Me contredit l'asiatique en s'apprêtant à partir. J'ai une idée.

-Je... Je ne peux pas. Je lâche en restant campée sur mes deux pieds.

L'homme frêle se stoppe dans sa lancée pour me regarder.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser là... Je fais, la gorge serrée, en désignant derrière moi d'un vague geste de la main Will. Ils vont l'emmener...

Je sais que les infirmiers attendent dehors et je ne peux m'y résoudre. J'évite le regard plus insistant du Prophète en baissant les yeux vers le sol. Kevin s'approche de moi et prend mon visage en coupe pour m'obliger à relever la tête et à le regarder.

-Il le faut Malia... Fait le pour lui. Pour Matt.

Il sait combien il m'en coûte et fait tout pour que je n'abandonne pas à mon tour. Je dois être forte et faire cesser ce massacre. Mes iris prennent une teinte plus sombre, montrant combien je suis déterminée.

-Allons-y. Souffle-t-il.

Sur ces mots, le brun sort de la pièce et le cœur serré, je me retourne une dernière fois et vient me pencher au-dessus de Will pour déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Une larme roule le long de ma joue et vient s'échouer sur la sienne.

-Je vais tout faire pour retrouver nos parents, je te le promets Will Winchester.

*o*o*o*

Je cours derrière Kevin pour le rattraper.

-Hey, où est-ce qu'on va ?!

-On ne peut compter sur aucun être céleste. Ils sont trop occupés soit à leur guerre soit à vous traquer. Déclare Kevin. Tous, sauf un qui peut peut-être encore nous aider.

-Sérieusement ? Qui ?!

-Le seul archange non hostile restant : Gabriel.

-Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu le dis ?! Je veux dire, tu aurais pu lui demander de l'aide bien plus tôt non ?!

-Il n'est pas facile à chopper ce fourbe...un vrai fuyard... Grommelle le brun. Et après on se demande de qui Peter tient...

-Gabriel est le père à Pete' ?!

-Lui-même. ça fait des lustres que je ne l'ai pas vu. Et le seul moyen que j'ai de le contacter c'est un sort d'invocation qu'il m'a filé pour les cas, je le cite, "d'extrême urgence seulement !". Il doit être quelque part chez moi, c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on y retourne au plus vite. Tu te sens capable de faire un nouveau vol une fois dehors ?

-Oui. J'acquiesce.

-Au fait. Me fait Kevin en se stoppant et en se mettant en face de moi. Voici un cadeau.

Il me tend un collier où pend une pierre d'un bleu cristallin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une amulette qui te rendra indétectable aux yeux des créatures surnaturelles. Elle ne m'a jamais fait défaut jusque là. Porte-la dès maintenant.

Je lui obéis en attachant l'objet autour de mon cou. Alors c'est ça qu'il cherchait au milieu de son fouillis à l'appartement ?

-Et surtout une dernière chose : rappelles-toi que tu ne peux faire confiance à personne.

Sitôt qu'il finit sa phrase, un coup de feu se fait entendre et Kevin recule de deux pas. Je crois que c'est sous la surprise mais en voyant ses yeux exorbités je me rends compte qu'il est touché. Une tâche rouge grossit sur sa poitrine.

-Kevin ! Je m'écrie en tendant un bras vers lui.

-Ma-lia...va-t'en... Parvient-il à dire, chancelant.

Un démon apparaît soudain derrière lui et le tire en arrière alors que je m'en vais pour le soigner et moi-même, je me fais attraper par un autre démon qui tente alors de nous téléporter. J'essaie de le repousser avec mes bras et nous luttons l'un contre l'autre durant le trajet allant à la vitesse de la lumière. En colère, je libère ma grâce et déploie mes ailes pour me défaire de mon assaillant. Je le prends par la gorge et nous réapparaissons brusquement dans l'atmosphère, direction la terre ferme. La chute est vertigineuse mais je maintiens la pression sur son cou. Le démon ne peut plus prendre le dessus et percute le sol avec violence pour ensuite raser le sol sur une dizaine de mètres. Je fais un bond en arrière et bats des ailes pour prendre de la hauteur et m'éloigner du démon, au cas où celui-ci ou d'autres reviendraient à la charge. Les lieux restent cependant calmes et je file vers le nord pour rejoindre Chicago en évitant de penser au Prophète et ce qui a bien pu advenir de lui. Quelque chose me dit qu'il savait peut-être ce qui allait lui arriver...

 _Je suis vraiment seule cette fois. Et j'ai besoin d'aide. Vite._

*o*o*o*

L'appartement était déjà sens dessus-dessous mais je l'ai retourné une seconde fois. Après avoir trouvé tout les ingrédients nécessaires à l'invocation et poussé les affaires délaissées dans un coin, je me suis attelée à la tâche.

Je craque l'allumette et la laisse tomber dans le récipient en retenant ma respiration, la boule au ventre. Une flamme somptueuse vient dévorer les éléments et l'instant d'après, une volupté de fumée dorée s'élève et des confettis m'éclatent au visage. Ahurie, je fais deux pas en arrière et finit par distinguer une silhouette au milieu de la fumée.

-Gabriel... ? Je demande, les yeux ronds.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se tourne vers moi pour me révéler ses grands yeux bleus hypnotisant. Il fronce les sourcils et penche la tête sur le côté, interrogatif.

-Vous êtes... Je commence.

-Je ne suis pas Gabriel. Qui le demande ? Demande-t-il de sa voix rauque.

J'ouvre le bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, encore ?_

***[POV externe]***

La lame se fiche dans son épaule pour le clouer au mur et le brun pousse un cri. La douleur brûlante est si intense qu'il doit serrer les dents pour ne pas faillir. Son autre main fait pression sur sa poitrine, là où la balle a pénétré et où le sang continue de s'écouler. Le démon s'efface pour laisser le tireur, un homme corpulent vêtu d'un manteau noir, s'avancer jusqu'à lui.

-ça faisait un bail, _Kevin_.

Un sourire illumine son visage diabolique et Kevin grogne et laisse sa tête retomber, abandonnant tout espoir de fuite. Le tireur baisse les yeux sur son arme, qu'il fait tourner autour de son doigt.

-J'ai trouvé ça au milieu du désordre laissé par les anges à Chicago. Ce bon vieux Colt, ça me rappelle des souvenirs. Fait-il avec amusement.

Puis il relève la tête vers le Prophète.

-Comment tu le trouves ? ça pique un peu, même pour un humain dans ton genre, hm ?

Kevin grimace. _Oui_ , ça fait un mal de chien. Mais il est hors de question de le lui montrer. Il relève la tête pour fixer son ennemi avec tout le mépris qu'il est capable de lancer.

- _Non timebo mala*._ Siffle-t-il en latin.

L'homme hoche la tête en faisant la moue.

-Hum, je ne crois pas que tu diras ça quand je tirerai une seconde fois. Sauf si tu me donnes les informations que je veux bien sûr.

Kevin fronce les sourcils. Evidemment, celui-ci n'avait pas visé ses organes vitaux sans raison.

-Je ne dirai rien... _Crowley_.

* * *

*"Je ne crains pas les maux." (inscrit sur le Colt)

((Confetti It's A Parade !))

Bon d'accord, en relisant ce chapitre je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas plus joyeux que les deux derniers, pardonnez-moi ! On peut dire qu'on s'enfonce un peu plus dans les Ténèbres... (vilaine Amara.) mais je vous assure que les Nephilim ne lâcheront rien !

Je me posais une petite question, à laquelle vous pouvez répondre si le cœur vous en dit : Quel est votre personnage (Nephilim ou autre OC) préféré ?

A la base, c'est l'adorable Malia qui était ma favorite. Mais pour une inexplicable raison, c'est ses POV, avec ceux d'Abby, que j'ai le plus de mal à écrire. Du coup, je pense que c'est Peter qui reste et restera premier dans mon cœur, et plus particulièrement le duo Pete-Will, avec le côté bon-vivant, un peu foufou et baroudeur de l'un ainsi que la sagesse et la bienveillance de l'autre. Matt n'est pas loin derrière eux, pour son côté un peu "bad boy" arrogant, moqueur mais avec ses propres faiblesses, maladroit et surtout prêt à tout pour sa famille...

Sur ce, je retourne bosser le 39ème chapitre. A la prochaine !

La suite, ce sera auprès de Peter, dans **Les Âmes tourmentées (II)** **.** _**Lose Your Mind**_

 _ **"**_ ** _Vide, je me sens vide._**

 ** _Je sombre, lentement et sûrement dans les ténèbres. Je coule, je me noie dans les profondeurs abyssales._**

 ** _Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. On a tordu mon âme, et jamais je ne redeviendrai celui que j'étais avant._**

 ** _Voici comment s'est déroulé ma descente aux Enfers..."_**


	35. 33 Lose Your Mind

**Bonjour, bonjour, voici le trente-troisième chapitre de Wingschester Legacies.**

 **Au programme aujourd'hui, des ténèbres, de la peine, de la haine, en veux-tu en voilà, mais promis promis, cela ne va pas durer éternellement, parce que je n'aime pas faire souffrir mes personnages et, comme j'ai pu le voir dans vos reviews : vous.**

 **Pour vous répondre justement :**

 **Til'lllan : je suis impaaaardonnable. Vraiment ! je suis désolée ! Quand j'ai commencé a lire ta review, je t'avoue je me suis dit ''ça y' est je suis en train de me faire démonter!''. Tu dois bien te demander pourquoi cette auteure est aussi sadique pour faire mourir ses personnages de la sorte et ainsi, faire pleurer ses lecteurs. Et bien, moi aussi, je me le demande... Plus sérieusement, je suis ravie de voir que tu t'es autant accrochée a cette histoire. Tes hypothèses sont très intéressantes et je ne peux que confirmer que les questions que tu te poses vont bientôt avoir des réponses. On s'approche doucement mais sûrement de l'heure des révélations ! Alors, maintenant, je ne peux pas te dire de ne pas redouter la suite au vu du chapitre qui suit, mais, je suis sure d'une chose et si ça peut te rassurer, tu vas apprécier les prochains chapitres (le 35 et 37 en fait.) alors, patience, patience, et un grand merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Courtney Ackles : les prochains chapitres vont pouvoir répondre à tes questions ! Bonne lecture.**

 **Leana Las : comme dis à Til'lllan, je ne peux pas te promettre que tout va bien se passer parce que c'est Supernatural avant tout, mais rassures-toi, les prochains chapitres s'annoncent disons plus appréciables pour ne pas spoiler... bonne lecture donc et à la prochaine !**

 **POV :** Peter

 **Musiques :** All The Things Lost by Ms Mr / Kaleo - Way Down We Go / Warrior Of Light / Dead Inside - Skillet

* * *

 **Les Âmes tourmentées (II).** _Lose Your Mind_

 _Vide, je me sens vide._

 _Je sombre, lentement et sûrement dans les ténèbres. Je coule, je me noie dans les profondeurs abyssales._

 _Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. On a tordu mon âme, et jamais je ne redeviendrai celui que j'étais avant._

 _Voici comment s'est déroulée ma descente aux Enfers..._

 _Jefferson, Missouri._

Je supplie, devant les portes de l'hôpital, qu'on vienne l'aider. Qu'on vienne le sauver. J'ai volé aussi loin de Chicago et de ses anges que j'ai pu, aussi loin que mes ailes fatiguées pouvaient nous conduire. Des hommes et des femmes en blouse blanche ont accouru et me l'ont pris des bras. Et tandis que je les regarde l'emmener loin de moi, on m'attrape par les épaules et on me soulève parce que je suis tombé à genou, mes jambes ne me portant plus à cause du poids de la fatigue et de la pression.

Un peu plus tard, alors que j'attends dans les couloirs aseptisés de l'hôpital, un médecin se dirige vers moi. Je me relève d'un bond et vais à sa rencontre, l'estomac noué par la peur comme jamais.

-Vous l'avez ramené ? Je m'empresse de lui demander.

Le médecin me regarde, le visage grave.

-Oui mais...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre une grande inspiration, soulagé. Will est vivant !

-Mais je crains qu'il ne puisse survivre de ses blessures. M'avertit l'homme. Nous l'avons mis dans un coma artificiel pour le moment.

-Comment ?! Mais vous... Vous pouvez le soigner n'est-ce pas ? Je fais, ayant confiance en leurs compétences.

-Ses blessures sont trop graves, déclare le docteur. Il a de multiples lésions, des côtes cassées, fractures aux tibias, un poumon perforé... Et au vu du choc qu'il a reçu à la tête, il est très probable qu'il ait une commotion cérébrale. Si on décide de le réveiller il...

Le médecin expire, un air navré peint sur le visage.

 _Will est brisé._

-Il ne va pas s'en sortir, c'est ça ? Je fais difficilement, une boule dans la gorge et les yeux brillants, embués.

-Il souffrirait inutilement. Ce ne serait pas lui faire un cadeau.

Je déglutis avec beaucoup de difficulté en hochant la tête.

-Je... Je peux le voir ? Je demande, au bord du gouffre.

-Bien sûr. Acquiesce l'homme en me montrant le chemin.

Lorsque j'entre dans la chambre et le vois là, allongé, mon cœur s'arrête de battre.

*o*o*o*

Alors que je fixe Will le regard dans le vague, mon téléphone portable posé sur la table à côté de moi se met à vibrer. Je me redresse sur le siège et l'attrape avant de regarder qui m'appelle. Sumiko. Je décroche aussitôt.

-Peter, enfin ! Fait, visiblement soulagée, ma sœur jumelle.

Je lâche un soupir moi aussi de soulagement en me frottant les yeux avec mes doigts. A sa voix, elle a l'air d'aller bien.

-ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix... Je souffle.

-Je ne t'entends pas très bien, ça coupe. Le signal a du mal à passer ici, on est en plein milieu d'un marécage. Tu vas bien ?! Demande-t-elle en parlant très vite.

Un petit sourire que je ne contrôle pas apparait l'espace d'un instant sur mes lèvres. Elle s'inquiète pour moi. La jeune femme qui ne pouvait pas me blairer au départ a peur pour moi. Sumiko se dévoile enfin, brisant cette façade indifférente et distante.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose Su'... Je lâche alors, en sentant déjà la bile remonter.

-Les anges vont attaquer Chicago ! Je voulais vous prévenir, on va vous rejoindr-

-Non ! Je l'interromps. Il ne faut surtout pas que vous retourniez à Chicago. Notre repère n'est plus sûr...

-Vous...Vous avez déjà été attaqué. Devine facilement la blonde. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Y'a plus d'appartement. Les anges ont fait le ménage. Matt va nous tuer... Je ris, désabusé.

-Peter...

-Will va mal. Je lâche enfin. Il ne va pas s'en sortir.

J'entends Sumiko bouger à l'autre bout du fil. Elle est horrifiée.

-On... on s'est fait avoir... par l'un de nous, j-je ne sais pas par qui ils l'ont su, il faut que tu fasses attention ça pourrait être l'un de v-

-Ne cherche pas. S'empresse de dire Sumiko, la gorge nouée. C'est Rick. Ils nous a tous trahi et a envoyé les anges sur Chicago. Il a... Il a tué Matt.

Le choc me laisse sans voix. Je me laisse tomber au fond du siège en ayant l'impression d'être renvoyé directement six pieds sous terre. Ce gringalet, cet avorton de Nephilim a fait semblant de ne rien savoir pour mieux nous poignarder dans le dos. Il s'est joué de nous.

-Comment... ? Je demande.

Je sens l'émotion dans la voix de ma sœur lorsqu'elle reprend la parole.

-Peter... C'était moi qu'il visait et Matt s'est interposé. Il s'est jeté entre nous deux... Pour me protéger !

-Et Abby ? Je l'interroge.

Sumiko expire profondément, pour se donner contenance et surtout ne pas craquer.

-Elle est sous le choc... Elle m'en veut. Répond-elle. Elle me tient pour responsable, j'aurai dû être à sa place ! C'est son frère !

-Ne dis pas ça. Je fais, me sentant encore plus coupable.

Je ne peux pas lui en tenir rigueur, j'aurai dû tous les protéger et exiger qu'on reste tous ensemble.

-Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. On n'aurait jamais dû se séparer. En plus, j'ai perdu Malia. Je dois lui avouer. Je suis parti sans elle, je l'ai laissé seule face aux anges pour secourir Will...

-On va la retrouver Peter, on l'a déjà fait une fois non ?

Je soupire en secouant la tête, las.

-Su' Je...

-Peter, Rick a l'Amphore ! S'exclame-t-elle. On ne peut pas se permettre d'être faible ou de faire un seul faux pas ! Ce serait l'erreur fatale...

-Alors c'était pour ça ? Je fais, les dents serrées. Il nous a utilisés pour s'emparer de l'Amphore ?

-Et il compte l'utiliser à ses propres fins. Si on ne l'arrête pas-

-Ce sera sans moi. Je déclare sèchement.

Sumiko est surprise par mon ton dur.

-Mais... Peter tu-

-Tu ne comprends pas ? On a trop perdu. Ça suffit. J'arrête les frais.

-...

-Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là avant que d'autres personnes soient blessées.

-Pete'... Fait la jeune femme au bout du fil, suppliante. Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi. On a tous besoin de toi.

-Ce n'est plus ma guerre, _Shannon_. Je réponds avant de raccrocher et de jeter le portable dans la poubelle à mes pieds.

Je sais que je viens de lui briser le cœur en l'appelant par son surnom pour mettre de la distance et en l'abandonnant là. Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai désormais pour la protéger de moi-même. Il faut que je mette le plus de distance possible avec les gens que j'aime. A chaque fois qu'une personne devient trop proche, elle est blessée, ou pire... elle perd la vie.

J'en ai marre, je veux que tout s'arrête. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et me balance d'avant en arrière, plein de rage et de rancœur. _Je me déteste._

Trop de personnes sont mortes à cause de moi.

Matt. Will. Master Gregory.

Hier, nous étions unis. Je pensais qu'ensemble, nous serions forts. _Mais je me suis trompé..._

Je serre les dents, mes ongles s'enfonçant lentement dans la chair tandis que des larmes de colère mouillent mon visage et mes mains.

Les objets de la pièce ainsi que les meubles se mettent à trembler sans que je me rende compte que c'est moi, avec ma grâce s'agitant en tout sens qui perturbe l'atmosphère. L'ascenseur émotionnel me fait dérailler et déstabilise mes sens. Je ne contrôle plus mes pouvoirs.

Puis la porte s'ouvre dans un grincement et une femme aux cheveux bouclés entre. Deux mains se posent sur mes genoux et lorsque je relève les yeux, je me retrouve nez à nez avec Scarlett.

-Peter... Souffle-t-elle, inquiète en me voyant dans un tel état.

J'essaie de reprendre contenance mais je n'arrive même pas à décrocher un mot sous l'émotion. La sorcière secoue la tête doucement en me murmurant des mots doux pour me calmer et enlace ses mains avec les miennes pour les serrer et faire en sorte qu'elles arrêtent de trembler et faire n'importe quoi. Je ferme les yeux et inspire lentement avant de me détacher d'elle en me levant et en m'éloignant. Je suis maintenant dos à elle et je regarde par la fenêtre tout en reniflant et en m'essuyant les joues.

-Peter... Souffle la jeune femme.

Je vois le reflet de son visage attristée.

-C'est fini, Scarlett. Je fais, la voix encore un peu enrouée. Il ne va pas s'en sortir...

-Où est Malia ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Les anges l'ont peut-être eue... Je réponds en secouant la tête, main sur les hanches.

-Alors il faut aller la chercher maintenant.

-Non. J'objecte.

-Quoi ?! Tu vas l'abandonner là et la laisser entre les mains de ces anges ? S'insurge Scarlett, outrée par mon comportement.

Mes yeux se durcissent et je tourne vers elle un visage froid, dénué de sentiments.

-Tu crois que c'est ce que voudrais Will ?! Continue-t-elle d'argumenter en faisant de grands gestes et en me lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux, révoltée.

-Ne parle pas lui. Je siffle, menaçant.

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche Peter ! Claque-t-elle en venant se mettre à deux centimètres de moi.

-Va-t'en. Je lui ordonne.

La sorcière est déstabilisée pendant une demi-seconde.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais non ? Je t'ai débarrassé de tes problèmes. Alors maintenant dégage. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Scarlett fait un pas en arrière, abasourdie.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

-Je peux encore _te tuer_. C'est ce que je devais faire au départ, rappelles-toi. Je menace en faisant gronder ma Grâce.

-...

Elle finit par sortir de la pièce sans un mot et sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois partie, je lâche un soupir et me laisse aller à la mélancolie. Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait si mal, de la jeter de la sorte. Mais c'était nécessaire. C'est avec un dernier regard pour mon ami et cousin que je m'envole, sans bruit.

*o*o*o*flashback*o*o*o*

 _Des trombes d'eau s'abattent sur nous. Le vent fait rage, si bien que les hommes doivent crier pour se faire entendre. Il fait nuit noire et les lampes torches des chasseurs peinent à percer l'obscurité._

 _-Par ici ! Aboie l'un d'entre eux. Elle est par-là !_

 _-Ne la laissez pas s'enfuir ! S'écrie un autre._

 _Des coups de feu déchirent la nuit. Un homme crie et est propulsé en arrière avant de percuter un arbre. Le petit garçon continue de courir, son arme à feu contre lui, la respiration courte. Il a peur._

 _-Saloperie de sorcière. Marmonne dans sa barbe son Maître, à quelques mètres de là. Elle est à toi Peter, t'as intérêt à pas la louper._

 _Mais il fait tellement noir, que le garçon ne sait pas s'il est tout proche ou non. Puis vient le silence. Le petit brun s'arrête de courir et regarde autour de lui. Il peut entendre son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, le stress montant en flèche._

 _Et il la voit, à dix mètres de là où il se trouve. Il lève son arme avec précipitation et maladresse et la pointe sur elle. C'est une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains qui se retourne vers lui. Elle est belle, pense aussitôt le petit chasseur. La sorcière se tourne entièrement vers lui en lui lançant un regard apeuré. Peter est pétrifié. Comment pourrait-il tuer cette femme ? Elle pourrait être sa mère..._

 _Des pas précipités se rapprochent._

 _-Bon sang, Peter ! Crache Master Gregory. TIRE ! Hurle-t-il._

 _L'adolescent écarquille les yeux et resserre les doigts autour de la carabine, mais il n'a pas le temps de tirer._

 _La magnifique jeune femme se transforme en une hideuse sorcière et s'élance vers lui en récitant un sortilège faisant pousser ses ongles maintenant aussi longs et affutés que des lames_ _de_ _rasoir. En deux secondes, elle est sur lui._

 _Et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa chair. Le garçon hoquette, en voyant son Maître faire barrière de son corps et se faire embrocher à sa place. L'homme s'étouffe avec son propre sang, la créature l'a touché aux poumons._

 _-Fuckin'... Witches... Réussit-il à articuler._

 _Peter est tétanisé, le doigt en suspens à côté de la gâchette. La sorcière hurle de rage et s'en va pour lui donner le coup de grâce mais Greg tire le premier et ils s'effondrent en même temps._

*o*o*o*end flashback*o*o*o*

Je verse la moitié de la bouteille d'alcool à côté de mon verre. Mon énième verre, en fait. Mes gestes sont moins précis. J'ai du mal à rester droit et m'appuie donc sur le bar. Les gens autour de moi s'agitent, mais ce n'est qu'un brouhaha lointain qui me fatigue les oreilles.

Se noyer dans l'alcool permet de tout oublier il parait. Franchement, qui est le con qui a dit ça ? Ça ne marche pas son truc. Je ne me sens pas mieux. Juste un peu plus paumé et malheureux. Tous mes souvenirs remontent d'un seul coup et ça me donne envie de vomir.

Je ne sais pas si ce sont les bons ou les pires qui font le plus mal. Je vois Will avoir un fou rire à cause de ma blague, Master Greg me faire la morale après avoir remonté son arme à l'envers, Matt faire le pitre la tête à l'envers et Malia me demander un câlin. Et je revois mon Maitre puis Will mourir sous mes yeux et ce sont les scènes de trop. Je repose la bouteille et lève les yeux du bar lorsque j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler, à l'intérieur de ma tête.

Malia...

Elle est en vie, et à l'abri...

Je tente de la dissuader d'aller voir Will. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas elle non plus. Mais elle est trop bornée. Je cède. Lorsqu'elle me recontacte, je fais en sorte de couper court à la conversation. Elle est forte, elle s'en sortira. Je ne peux aider personne de toute façon, je n'en suis pas capable. J'ai une soudaine impulsion et dans la colère, je prends la bouteille et la fracasse au sol avec force. Le bar est bondé et mon acte attire forcément l'attention.

-Tu ferais bien de te calmer sur la boisson mon gars. Suggère un homme en s'avançant vers moi, pour tenter de me raisonner.

Le regard mauvais, je l'attrape par le col et l'envoie par terre avec force. Les gens sont choqués et je les défie d'approcher du regard, tout en chancelant, pas très stable sur mes deux pieds.

-Eh bien, c'est du joli. Lance une voix rocailleuse.

L'homme en manteau noir et à la barbe naissante grisonnante s'arrête aux pieds de l'homme à terre pour le regarder en hochant la tête et en grimaçant.

-Un problème ? Je lui lance avec mépris.

-Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui a des problèmes. Peut-être pourrais-je t'aider avec ça ? Il me propose alors.

Je fronce les sourcils et le jauge.

*o*o*o*

La pluie tombe sans discontinuer et en cette fin du mois de janvier, l'hiver est froid. Nous nous sommes abrités dans un vieil hangar non loin du pub. Je finis une bière, assis contre le mur froid et sale.

-L'alcool ne résoudra en rien tes soucis. Me fait constater le type en frottant ses mains dans ses poches pour les réchauffer.

Je vide ma bouteille d'une traite et le fusille du regard.

-Tu pourrais te débarrasser de toute cette peine si tu le désirais.

Je renifle. Pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Le médecin du cœur ? Espère-t-il réellement que je l'écoute docilement ?

-Mais bien sûr. A moins que vous ne soyez Dieu, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi. C'est pas une peine de cœur, Doc'. C'est mon âme qui est tourmentée. Maintenant, si vous pouviez dégager du plancher... Je grogne.

-Laissons Dieu en dehors de ça. J'ai mieux pour toi : un moyen simple et efficace de te libérer de ces sentiments qui te rongent de l'intérieur.

-Vous me faites sérieusement chier monsieur le vendeur de rêves. Je réplique, en l'entendant déblatérer ses sornettes.

-Hum. Amusant.

L'homme me toise à son tour, irrité et s'avance vers moi. Je lève les yeux vers lui et me relève d'un bond lorsque ses yeux tournent au noir d'encre.

-J'aurai dû m'en douter. Seul un démon serait capable de ça. Tu veux quoi, que je te vende mon âme en échange de la disparition de ma souffrance ? Je fais, en colère.

-Non, je ne peux pas faire disparaître par enchantement tes peines et tes souffrances. Tu devras apprendre à vivre avec. Mais...

-Mais ?

Je le regarde avec méfiance et bombe le torse, prêt à l'expédier dans l'autre monde s'il me sort quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas.

-Tu peux faire le choix de ne plus rien ressentir.

-Pff, je fais en ricanant, tu te fiches de moi. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

-Détrompes-toi. Ce sont ces ailes qui t'ont apportés tant de malheur, je me trompe ?

Je plisse les yeux et jette un œil dans mon dos, sentant mon être entier lutter contre ma Grâce.

-Il ne fait pas bon d'être Nephilim en ce moment. Ajoute le démon de sa voix trainante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Je siffle, en voyant qu'il tourne autour du pot.

-Rien d'autre que te donner un conseil. Fait le démon en haussant les épaules. Tes amis sont morts, tu as repoussé tous les gens qui te sont proches. Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas ta haine s'exprimer ? Libères-toi ! S'exclame avec emphase le démon.

J'inspire à fond avant de me jeter sur lui en hurlant. Cette saloperie de démon n'a aucun droit de jouer avec moi et de s'amuser de mes malheurs. Mon poing va s'encastrer dans le mur d'en face, le démon s'étant volatilisé avant que je ne le frappe. Je tremble de rage et sens le contrôle m'échapper tellement je suis énervé. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de lutter contre ma partie angélique sans le vouloir. Ce fumier a toutefois raison. J'en ai marre d'être traqué parce que je suis Nephilim.

Tout mon corps se met à bouillir et je lève la tête vers le plafond en hurlant, mes yeux s'obscurcissant en même temps.

Jusqu'à devenir complètement noirs.

 _Vide, je me sens vide._

Je viens de réveiller ma partie démoniaque.

 _Je sombre, lentement et sûrement dans les ténèbres. Je coule, je me noie dans les profondeurs abyssales._

Et elle est en train de gagner du terrain sur ma partie angélique.

 _Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. On a tordu mon âme, et jamais je ne redeviendrai celui que j'étais avant._

 _Ceci est ma longue descente aux Enfers._

*o*o*o*

 _Santa Fe, Nouveau Mexique. Quelques jours plus tard, en février._

Le jour décline et les gens quittent leur travail pour rentrer chez eux. Dans un petit patelin près de Santa Fe, un homme se gare sur le parking, sort de sa voiture et récupère ses affaires dans le coffre. Peter se trouve à une trentaine de mètres de là et le suit des yeux. Il reste silencieux, le regard fixé sur l'homme qui cherche ses clés de maisons. L'homme finit par se sentir observé et relève la tête pour tomber sur lui. Il se fige et fronce les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler de ce visage étrangement familier.

-Peter ? Fait une voix féminine derrière le brun.

Le Winchester se retourne lentement vers une femme blonde de la quarantaine qui le dévisage, à la fois étonnée et effrayée à l'entrée de sa maison.

Le couple, aussi bien la femme que l'homme, reste figé par l'étonnante retrouvaille. Cet enfant qu'ils avaient élevé comme le fils à contrecœur pendant plusieurs années avait bien grandit et changé.

Il s'était enfuit à ses quatorze ans à leur grand soulagement -ils ne l'avaient jamais porté dans leur cœur- et il ne pensait pas le revoir un jour. Et pourtant... C'était bien lui, qui aujourd'hui, se trouvait face à eux.

Un sourire se dessine lentement sur le visage sombre de Peter, terrifiant alors la femme qui devient blanche comme un linge.

Puis Peter tourne le dos à ses parents adoptifs et s'en va alors sans un mot, se glissant dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Et derrière-lui, des grondements sourds s'élèvent, et des yeux rouge sang apparaissent dans l'ombre du bois bordant la résidence.

Une dizaine de chiens de l'Enfer l'accompagne...

* * *

 **Alors, si vous vous posez la question, _non_ , Peter n'a pas tué ses parents adoptifs. Je n'allais pas le rendre plus dark qu'il ne l'est déjà. Ils leur a plutôt... fichu une grosse frayeur avec ses gros chiens chiens des Enfers et son visage ...diabolique de démon nouveau né. Une sorte de petite vengeance, disons, pour l'enfance triste et sans amour qu'ils lui ont donné. **

Donc, pour résumer, Peter a rejoins le côté obscur de la force, et la semaine prochaine, on retrouve les filles, Sumiko et Abby, pour voir comment elles s'en sortent de leur côté dans : **Les Âmes tourmentées (III)** \- _**Fire & Rain**_


	36. 34 Fire & Rain

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **Je vous annonce avec joie que je recommence à poster régulièrement, c'est-à-dire toutes les semaines, car j'ai pratiquement terminé d'écrire la troisième partie de cette histoire.**

 **Si nous avons découvert et accueilli (avec plus ou moins d'emphase) le côté sombre de Peter au chapitre précédent, au programme aujourd'hui, nous avons : des filles, une balade dans les marécages, des courses poursuites, un personnage de Supernatural qui tape l'incruste et deux autres qui foutent la zizanie parce que sinon, c'est pas drôle. Bref, ça promet de ne pas être de tout repos.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

 **POV : Sumiko**

 **Musiques:** Twelve Titans Music - Dark Halo / Of Monsters And Men - Thousand Eyes

* * *

 **Les Âmes tourmentées (III).** _Fire & Rain_

 _Everglades, Floride._

Le cri résonne dans toute la forêt, strident, puissant. Matt a fait barrière avec son corps pour me protéger et la lame a transpercé son cœur à la place du mien. Il est mort dans les bras de sa sœur et maintenant, Abby hurle à en perdre la voix, de douleur, de rage, de désespoir.

Nous ne sommes plus que toutes les deux à présent. Rick s'est enfuit avec l'Amphore au moment où Matt est tombé à terre.

-Abby... Je souffle, à quelques mètres de là en ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que regarder et partager sa peine.

Ses pleurs redoublent lorsque le corps sans vie de Matt commence à scintiller et à disparaitre lentement. La rousse essaie de garder son frère contre elle, en vain. Le blond finit par s'estomper définitivement.

-Non ! Gémit-elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans la terre.

-Abby... Il faut partir. Je lui intime de se presser, doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

Je me mords la lèvre, essayant de faire taire mon mal de cœur. Il faut qu'au moins l'une d'entre nous tienne bon si on veut pouvoir s'en sortir. Si on reste ici à se morfondre, on ne se relèvera pas.

Abigail reste à terre, le dos courbé et le visage sombre. Ses doigts ses crispent et ses bras tremblent sous la colère. Elle finit par lâcher complètement prise, son corps prenant brusquement et entièrement feu et l'adolescente devient ainsi la nouvelle femme-torche. Je suis obligée de reculer de plusieurs mètres pour éviter de me brûler. Lorsqu'elle se relève enfin, je peux voir à travers les flammes son regard plein de rage et elle se met à hurler le nom de Rick et fait la promesse de venger son frère.

Je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'arrêter. Je ne peux pas m'approcher et je ne peux pas l'attaquer non plus. Ce serait du suicide.

Comment feriez-vous vous, pour raisonner la fille du Diable lorsque celle-ci est dans une telle fureur qu'elle est littéralement tout feu tout flamme ?

-Abby s'il-te-plait ! Je m'écrie.

La Nephilim se tourne vers moi et je cesse de respirer. Le regard haineux qu'elle me lance ne me dit rien qui vaille. Heureusement pour moi, son feu commence à faiblir et je sens déjà la chaleur descendre en intensité. Libérer autant d'énergie la fatigue. Je fais un pas vers elle, les mains levées en signe de paix.

-C'est fini... Je lui souffle.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas. Réplique-t-elle en me fixant après être revenue à elle et avoir éteint la dernière flamme qui émanait d'elle. Rick court toujours.

-Les autres à Chicago sont en danger, il faut les prévenir avant qu'il soit trop tard.

-Il faut qu'on retrouve Rick. Siffle-t-elle, butée. Il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait.

Je secoue vivement la tête.

-Abby, je t'en prie ! Je sais ce que tu ressens, je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu veuilles venger ton frère et qu'il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il n'utilise l'Amphore. Mais réfléchis un peu ! Il ne va pas s'exposer immédiatement, il sait qu'il est recherché maintenant et il va attendre que ça se calme. Ce qui nous donne un peu de temps ! Pas de précipitation.

-Je peux très bien y aller toute seule. Réplique sèchement la rousse.

-Dans ton état ? Tu es complétement vidée ! Alors voler ? Et Toute seule ? Abby, on était trois tout à l'heure et on n'en menait pas large ! Il est fort et il détient l'Amphore, on ne peut pas le stopper sans appeler des renforts. Je lui rappelle.

Je déteste dire ça, mais ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Rick nous a mené en bateau et nous a battu comme plâtre. Nous ne sommes pas en état de l'affronter. Pas maintenant.

Je m'avance vers elle, lui serre le bras et sous ma paume, sa peau est brûlante.

-On l'aura. Je fais, mais les laïus du genre ''le chef rassure ses troupes'' c'est plus le domaine de Peter, alors je la fais courte. On le tuera. Il ne sera pas mort en vain.

-Il n'aurait pas dû mourir du tout. Lance-t-elle froidement avant de tourner les talons.

Je la regarde s'éloigner, la mâchoire crispée.

-Bien, essayons déjà de sortir d'ici... Je fais tout bas en essayant de me frayer un chemin entre les racines de l'arbre millénaire.

*o*o*o*

Nous progressons dans l'obscurité, le long d'une route boueuse creusée dans les marécages, et seuls les bruits de succion rythmés de nos chaussures gorgées d'eau et le bourdonnement incessant des insectes viennent troubler le silence pensant qui règne entre nous. Nous dépassons un poteau en bois solitaire, tellement penché qu'il est à deux doigts de se retrouvé déraciné, l'éclairage a lâché et les lignes électriques pendent sur les arbres touffus, avant de disparaître dans la végétation dense. Après une nuit entière sans dormir, à s'arrêter au moindre craquement et à cheminer dans la vase, ce signe de civilisation est la bienvenu.  
L'Amphore était vraiment bien cachée ici. Je regrette d'avoir pu permettre à Rick de la déterrer. Maintenant, on a un mal de chien à sortir de là. Parce qu'impossible de reprendre l'hydroglisseur saboté -bien évidemment- par Rick, et Abby n'a pas encore recouvré assez de force pour un vol. D'ailleurs, l'adolescente ne dit pas grand-chose depuis que Matt a été tué. En fait, elle ne m'adresse pas du tout la parole et reste à distance.

-ça va ? Je demande à voix basse.

Elle se tourne vers moi mais, dans le noir, je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer son expression.

-D'après toi, Sumiko ?

-Je suis désolée. Je lâche en m'arrêtant et en me tournant vers l'adolescente.

-Désolée ?! Elle s'exclame brusquement.

Je l'entends plus que je ne la vois arriver vers moi à grands pas furieux.

-Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Me jette-t-elle à la figure.

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait s'interposer ! Je réplique en haussant la voix pour me défendre en voyant qu'elle rejette la faute sur moi.

-ça aurait dû être toi... Souffle-t-elle avec amertume.

Nous nous fixons dans la pénombre pendant un long instant avant de reprendre notre route, dans le plus grands des malaises. Je me sens affreusement mal, et qui plus est coupable.

Nous parcourons encore huit cents mètres environ et je remarque que la route est plus tassée et visiblement plus fréquentée. Le jour commence à peine se lever et j'aperçois de la lumière devant nous. Bientôt, le bourdonnement des insectes cède place à un bruit non moins agaçant. De la musique country. Je ne dirais pas vraiment qu'il s'agit d'une ville et je suis prête à parier que ce bled n'apparait sur aucune carte de la région, même la plus détaillée. Ça ressemble plutôt à un trou où les chasseurs du coin se retrouvent -scénario crédible, vu le nombre de pick-up avec des symboles anti-démon gravés sur le coffre garés sur le parking gravillonné. La seule structure solide du coin est un bar miteux aux allures de cabanon avec une enseigne en néon qui grésille sur le toit. J'entends à l'intérieur les voix d'hommes qui braillent et les boules de billard qui s'entrechoquent. L'ambiance me rappelle un peu les lieux sur lesquels je tombais, quand j'étais en vadrouille avec Jackson, et où il était facile de repérer des cibles. Cela dit, en apercevant le type avec son air méfiant et sa dégaine de baroudeur tout en fumant une cigarette sous l'auvent, je me demande tout de même si on ne ferait pas mieux de passer notre chemin. Si jamais il y a vraiment des chasseurs ici et qu'ils découvrent que nous ne sommes pas _tout à fait_ humaines, nous serions en très mauvaise posture. Je prends toutefois mon courage à deux mains et monte les marches en bois grinçantes, Abigail sur mes talons. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura un téléphone dans cette baraque et on pourra entrer en contact avec les autres, à Chicago, pour s'assurer que Peter, Malia et Will vont bien et les prévenir -surtout maintenant qu'on sait que le coffre que Rick prétendait avoir n'était qu'une grosse arnaque. Ils sont en sécurité entre les murs du John Hancock Center; L'appartement protégé par des sceaux, les anges ne pourront pas entrer. Mais qui sait quelles informations Rick leur a transmis ? Si les Nephilim décidaient de sortir, ils pourraient être en danger !

Quand nous entrons dans le bar, tout le monde tourne la tête vers nous en même temps.

-Eh ben mon vieux. Dit quelqu'un avant de siffler bien fort.

Je me rends rapidement compte qu'avec Abigail, on est les deux seules femmes ici. Un type un peu alcoolisé quitte la table de billard et vient se coller tout près d'Abby. Il a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et passer un bras autour des épaules que celle-ci lui attrape vigoureusement le poignet et lui retourne le bras dans le dos. Le gars pousse un cri de surprise et de douleur mélangés.

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi. Dit-elle d'une voix menaçante, pour que tout le monde comprenne que la mise en garde ne s'adresse pas exclusivement au type dont elle est pratiquement en train de briser l'os.

Le silence est total. Et tous nous fixent, certains déjà prêts à répliquer si l'une d'entre nous esquisse le moindre geste. L'espace d'une seconde, je visualise tout le bar se jetant sur nous. Je leur lance un regard noir pour les en dissuader. C'est alors qu'un péquenaud à la table de billard se met à brailler.

-Josh espèce de demeuré ! Demande pardon et ramènes-toi ici !

-Désolé ! Pleurniche le Josh en question à l'intention de la rousse, tandis que sa peau vire au rouge vif sous les doigts de cette dernière.

Elle le repousse et il s'empresse d'aller rejoindre ses amis en se frottant le bras et en évitant de nous regarder. Ça suffit à faire retomber la pression. Tout le monde retourne à ses petites affaires, à savoir descendre des bières. J'imagine que ces petites histoires sont monnaie courante ici, et personne ne se pose de question.

-Essaie de te contrôler. Je glisse à la Nephilim.

-C'est ce que je fais. Fais ce que tu as à faire, je t'attends dehors. Répond-elle en tournant les talons et en sortant du bar.

Je soupire et me dirige vers le bar, faisant claquer ma main sur le bois usé pour faire venir le barman.

-Vous avez un téléphone ?

-Vous consommez ou non ? Me répond le serveur en me jaugeant du regard.

-Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez. Je soupire comme je n'ai pas un sous sur moi.

Je me prépare à faire demi-tour lorsque je tombe nez à nez avec un petit gars chétif qui me fait un immense sourire. J'arque un sourcil, intriguée. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ?

-Je peux vous aider ? Mon nom est Garth.

-J'ai juste besoin de passer un coup de téléphone... Je fais.

Du pouce, il désigne le bout de la salle, où je repère dans l'ombre un téléphone à pièces fixé de travers au mur. Puis il me donne quelques pièces.

-Essayez celui-là. Il marche, une fois sur deux.

-...Merci.

Vraiment étonnée par la générosité de l'étranger qui continue à exprimer sa joie avec son grand sourire béat, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi.

-Parce que vous en aviez besoin tout simplement ! S'exclame Garth.

Ok, ce type est vraiment un cas.

*o*o*o*

Je ressors du bar encore plus dépitée que tout à l'heure, mais aussi bouillant intérieurement de rage et Abby ne me pose même pas de question.

-On va chercher Peter. Je claque.

-On va chopper Rick. Rétorque Abby, toujours aussi butée.

J'explose, en colère et lui sort qu'après avoir appris par Peter que les anges avaient déjà attaqués, Will ne s'en était pas sorti, Malia avait disparu et qui plus est, mon frère nous laissait tomber !

-Il est hors de question que je laisse mon frère tout seul. Je conclus.

Je n'ai jamais été là pour lui. Même lorsqu'il m'a retrouvé, j'ai fait semblant de me désintéresser de lui. Parce que j'étais folle de rage à l'idée que nos parents nous avaient abandonnés et avaient rendus ma vie aussi misérable et détestable. Je ne voulais plus rien avoir affaire avec ma famille. Mais il a débarqué du jour au lendemain et à fait comme si on avait toujours été ensemble. Il m'a accepté comme je suis plus que moi je m'acceptais. Je ne lui ai jamais rien donné en retour.

Mais maintenant, il a besoin de moi, comme j'ai cruellement besoin de lui.

Lorsqu'il m'a appelé Shannon, avant de raccrocher, mille aiguilles m'ont transpercé le cœur. Il essayait de se détacher de moi, de se débarrasser de nous et disparaître de nos vies. Il est hors de question que je le laisse faire ! Il n'a pas le droit d'abandonner !

-Ce n'est pas mon problème. Va s'y toute seule. Réplique Abby en haussant les épaules.

-Il est hors de question qu'on se sépare. Je tranche.

Nous avons fait cette erreur et nous en avons payé le prix. Nous ne pouvons pas refaire la même erreur. Je ne peux pas le permettre.

*o*o*o*o*

 _Quelques jours plus tard, en février..._

Mon humeur est aussi sombre que celui de la ville morne sur laquelle s'abat sans discontinuer la pluie. Je soupire et laisse mon front reposer contre la fenêtre de l'hôtel par laquelle j'observe le John Hancock Center.

Nous avons pourchassé Rick pendant des jours, des confins de la Floride en passant par la Georgie, la Virginie de l'Ouest et ainsi de suite. Ce sale gosse décampait si vite que nous n'avions pas le temps de le rattraper et à chaque fois, on le manquait de peu. De quoi devenir folles. Nos pas nous ont conduit de nouveau à Chicago et nous n'avons pu que regarder de loin, nostalgiques, le dernier étage de la tour où nous avons logé tous ensemble pendant un mois.

Je jette un œil à Abby qui dort sur le matelas derrière et moi et me décide, prenant mon manteau et sortant de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Je me dirige vers le building d'un pas modéré et avec un air désintéressé pour me faire aussi discrète que possible. Jusqu'à ce que je sois soudainement tirée par le bras, à l'angle d'une rue et entraînée dans l'ombre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Fait une voix grave.

-Jackson ?! Je m'exclame, surprise.

Celui-ci me dévisage, l'air revêche.

-Cet endroit n'est pas sûr ! Des tas d'anges vadrouillent dans le coin, attendant de mettre la main sur vous ! Siffle-t-il. Il en arrive un nombre incalculable en ce moment, et ils commencent à se battre contre nous. Mais bon sang, où est-ce que tu étais passée ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

-C'est une longue histoire. Je réponds juste, n'ayant pas très envie de la raconter en détails. Ecoutes, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je dis en espérant qu'il sera compréhensif. J'ai plus urgent à faire. Je dois retrouver mon frère et-

-Plus important ? Mais Sumiko, la guerre est déclarée, on a besoin de nous ! Je viens de voir Crowley et il m'a dit de nous préparer. Rétorque-t-il en secouant la tête. Et puis je croyais que tu te fichais bien de ta famille.

-J'ai changé d'accord ? Et oui, je sais. C'est à cause de cette Amphore qu'ils veulent tous s'approprier. C'est Rick qui l'a pour le moment... Je dis en grinçant des dents.

-Rick ? S'exclame le démon, comme piqué par une mouche. Le gars de votre groupe qui ne savait pas qu'il était Nephilim ?

-Oui. Je fais, interloquée. Pourquoi ?

-Je l'ai vu traîner dans le coin i peine une heure. C'est pour ça que je me disais que vous n'étiez pas loin.

-Il est monté à l'appartement ? Je demande vivement.

-Je crois oui, il semblait pressé.

-J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Tu crois que tu pourrais le traquer ?

Jackson affirme d'un hochement de tête et je pars rapidement chercher Abby avant de nous mettre à la poursuite de Rick.

*o*o*o*

Lorsque nous rejoignons Jackson, celui-ci nous conduit jusqu'à la limite de la ville. Il nous fait traverser des bosquets dans un parc plongé dans la pénombre.

-Baissez-vous ! Nous ordonne soudainement Jackson à voix basse en s'agenouillant derrière le feuillit.

Nous l'imitons et l'observons écarter discrètement les feuilles nous voilant la vue. Devant nous s'étend une étendue d'herbe où se promènent et jouent habituellement les humains la journée. La nuit est noire, et le silence règne mais c'est sans mal que j'arrive à distinguer la silhouette qui se meut au milieu du parc.

-C'est Rick ? Je chuchote. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?

Le Nephilim est suffisamment loin, de sorte à ce qu'on puisse se parler tout bas sans qu'il ne puisse nous repérer.

-Il est seul... Remarque Jackson en jetant un œil aux alentours.

J'entends du bruit derrière moi et l'atmosphère se réchauffer. Abby arrive à ma hauteur et je l'arrête en serrant son bras avant qu'elle ne fasse une connerie.

-Laisse-moi y aller Sumiko. Me siffle-t-elle.

-On n'a pas de plan et on ne sait pas ce qu'il prépare. Ça pourrait très bien être un piège. Je fais, plein de bon sens. Attendons de voir ce qu'il mijote.

-On dirait qu'il attend quelque chose. Murmure Jackson.

 _Ou quelqu'un..._ Je pense intérieurement.

Abby prend son mal en patience et je lâche son bras pour mieux observer la scène, au travers du feuillage qui nous offre une bonne cachette. Rick fais les cents pas, avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner de sorte qu'on le voit désormais de profil. Un halo de lumière apparaît face à lui et trois immenses paires d'ailes se replient dans le dos d'un ange à la peau d'ébène. A ses côtés se posent deux autres anges et les quatre individus se dévisagent. L'ange à la peau d'ébène fait quelques pas vers Rick alors que celui-ci sort de son sac à dos l'Amphore des Ténèbres.

-Raphaël... Marmonne Jackson, ses yeux gris métallique passant au noir d'encre.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine et je fronce les sourcils en me tournant vers Abby, perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je croyais que Rick ne voulait pas donner l'Amphore à son père !

-Peut-être a-t-il changé d'avis... Suggère le démon.

-Il faut l'arrêter ! S'exclame la rousse.

- _Surtout_ pas maintenant ! Je fais en appuyant sur ses épaules avec Jackson pour éviter qu'elle ne se relève et ne parte à la charge.

Nous nous ferions tuer.

-Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire... Je souffle, mon regard focalisé sur la scène se déroulant devant nous.

-Je vois que tu as rempli une partie du contrat, Rick. Déclare d'une voix sans émotion Raphaël, maintenant à quelques pas de son fils.

-J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé, Père. Assure le garçon aux cheveux châtains coupés en brosse.

-Mais tu as failli à la mission qui t'a été assigné. Cingle Raphaël en lui adressant un regard plein de mépris et de dégoût. Les Nephilim sont encore vivants.

-Ceci implique-t-il ma propre mort ? Demande Rick d'une voix sans émotion.

-ça suffit. Donne-moi l'Amphore maintenant. Ordonne froidement l'Archange en tendant la main, pour recevoir son dû.

Le visage de Rick se ferme et il serre un peu plus l'Amphore entre ses doigts avant de faire deux pas en arrière.

-Je ne crois pas non. Lance-t-il.

Raphaël tique à ce soudain rebiffement. Le regard glacial qu'il lance à son fils me fait froid dans le dos. Mais Rick, lui, sourit et lève l'Amphore à hauteur d'épaules, à sa gauche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Gronde l'Archange, visiblement pas très patient.

-Quel dommage, _Père_ , tu as tout gâché. Je t'ai pourtant donné pas mal de chance, mais toi, tu m'as _toujours repoussé_...

Apparaît alors juste à côté de Rick un homme, qui s'empare de l'Amphore. Crowley. Ceci surprend tout le monde et le démon profite de l'effet de surprise pour disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu, avec un pouvoir immense entre ses mains.

-NON ! Hurle l'Archange en s'élançant vers le démon, trop tard.

Rick fait un mouvement d'épaules pour déployer ses ailes et pivote sur ses talons pour se mettre à courir dans la direction opposée à la nôtre.

Bon Dieu, Bon Dieu... J'aurai dû me douter que Rick donnerait l'Amphore à Crowley. C'était le meilleur moyen d'aller contre son Père et se venger de lui !

-Attrapez-le ! S'écrie Raphaël, en proie à une rage certaine de s'être fait ainsi avoir par son propre fils renié.

Les deux anges se mettent à la poursuite de Rick tandis que l'Archange s'envole d'un puissant battement d'ailes pour disparaître. Abby saute sur ses pieds et sort de derrière les bosquets pour se mettre à la poursuite de Rick. Ni moi, ni Jackson n'avons le temps d'esquisser un geste pour l'en empêcher. Je m'en vais pour la rattraper mais Jackson me retient par le poignet.

-Laisse-tomber, tu ne pourras pas l'arrêter.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ?! Je fais, presque hystérique.

-Rien, nous avons gagné, l'Amphore est entre nos mains.

Je secoue énergiquement la tête.

-Tu ne comprends pas, que ce soit Raphaël, Crowley, les anges ou les démons, si n'importe qui ouvre cette Amphore, ce sera la fin ! Personne ne peut contrôler le pouvoir de Dieu ! Nous nous autodétruirions. S'il-te-plait Jackson, si tu me fais confiance, aides-moi à arrêter Crowley, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Je prends son visage en coupe et le supplie du regard. Mon ami pèse le pour et le contre.

-Jackson, Crowley nous a manipulé. Ça suffit maintenant, je ne veux plus être le jouet de qui que ce soit.

-D'accord. Il accepte en posant sa main sur la mienne pour ensuite entrelacer nos doigts.

Le buisson à côté de nous s'agite et il en sort brusquement un homme, visiblement très mal en point. Le visage ensanglanté, les vêtements déchirés et une main pleine de sang posée sur sa poitrine pour faire pression sur une blessure sanguinolente, il se raccroche comme il peut aux branches, le dos courbé, en nous adressant un regard suppliant.

-Sumiko... Fais l'asiatique essoufflé en essayant de rester sur ses deux pieds.

Jackson, posté devant moi en protection et une main sur son poignard attaché à sa ceinture me regarde, sur ses gardes.

-Tu connais ce type ?!

-Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui c'est. Je fais, tout aussi interloquée.

Ses blessures sont graves, je ne sais pas d'où il revient ou qui lui a fait ça mais s'il est venu jusqu'ici dans cet état, c'est que c'est grave. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle pour un humain de pouvoir continuer à bouger de la sorte, il en veut vraiment.

-Pas l'temps...pour ça... Fait-il en grinçant des dents. Il faut aider... Ma...Malia...

-Malia ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ?! Je demande, inquiète.

-Crowley... Il a...Malia...

Je relève vivement la tête vers Jackson qui me dévisage, abasourdi.

-Et maintenant il a l'Amphore... Je complète.

 _Et il peut l'ouvrir..._

-Comment ?! S'exclame l'inconnu, se redressant malgré le peu de force qu'il lui reste. Nom d'une tablette, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre...

Avec une volonté hors du commun et en faisant fit de la douleur, il nous dépasse en trébuchant et en grognant de douleur, tout en nous invitant à le suivre. A ce rythme-là, il ne tiendra pas longtemps ! Je lui somme de se tenir tranquille mais il refuse tout aide et s'agite.

-Cet homme est possédé ? Souffle le démon en haussant un sourcil.

-ça va, je vais bien ! Il réplique vivement. Il faut récupérer Malia sans tarder !

-Une minute ! L'arrête Jackson. Comment vous saviez qu'on serait ici ? Comment vous connaissez Sumiko ?

L'homme se tourne vers nous et me tire par le bras, de sorte que je me retrouve pratiquement nez à nez avec lui.

-Je suis Kevin, Prophète de Dieu. Malia, la Prophétie, Peter... Je connais ton frère, on s'est rencontré il y a quelques mois... D'ailleurs où est-il ? Demande-t-il soudainement, se rendant compte de son absence.

-Il... J'hésite. Il est parti... Il ne veut plus prendre part au combat...

-On a besoin de lui. Intervient Jackson. Seul lui peut retrouver la trace de Malia.

-Ton ami dit vrai. Acquiesce Kevin. Il nous faut Peter pour nous conduire jusqu'à elle.

-Comment en serait-il capable ? Je demande, ne comprenant pas.

-Su', c'est grâce à lui si vous vous êtes tous retrouvé. Déclare Jackson. Toi...Tu as les idées moins claires, sûrement parce que tu es la fille de deux mondes... Mais ton frère-

-il suit son instinct et ça l'a toujours mené jusqu'à Malia. Complète Kevin. C'est le Lien.

-Non, c'est Rick. Je réponds en secouant la tête. Depuis le début, c'est lui qui nous manipule.

-Peut-être, mais il s'est trompé sur un point : le Lien qui vous unit ? Il est vrai. C'est ce Lien qui vous a permis de vous retrouver quand vous étiez en danger. Je suis sûr que Peter le sens. Il a seulement besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Précise Jackson.

-Allons-y. Lance Kevin avant de tomber à genou, à bout.

Je le rattrape par réflexe et passe son bras par-dessus mon épaule pour l'aider à se relever.

-Tu es trop faible espèce d'idiot de Prophète ! Tu vas y passer si on ne t'emmène pas tout de suite à l'hosto.

-On perdrait trop de temps. Refuse l'asiatique.

Jackson vient en renfort et le soulève plus facilement que moi.

-Va-s'y, je m'occupe de lui. Me fait-il. Retrouve ton frère.

* * *

Et voilà, quand ce n'est pas le frère qui court après la sœur, c'est l'inverse ! Mais dans quel état Sumiko va-t-elle retrouver son frère ? On le saura très bientôt... mais la semaine prochaine, ce sera une toute autre rencontre dans : **Derrière les Ombres (I).** _**Dead Or Alive ?**_

 _''Le sol se rapproche dangereusement et lorsque je percute la terre ferme, c'est avec force, telle une météore. La violence de l'impact fait trembler la terre et créé un immense cratère duquel je me sors en rampant et en toussant à cause de la poussière soulevée._

 _Soufflant comme un boeuf, j'arrive à me hisser hors du trou et me laisse tomber sur le dos le temps de reprendre des forces._

 _-Merde..._ _Je lâche entre deux grandes inspirations, essoufflé.''_


	37. 35 There's Still Hope

**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**

 **voici, enfin, le fameux et mystérieux chapitre 35 ! (qui a changé de titre depuis le dernier chapitre, parce que j'ai du me planter quelque part...) Alors pourquoi _mystérieux_ me demanderez-vous ? Eh bien parce que c'est un POV surprise. Voilà. A vous de découvrir qui ce cache derrière le ''Je'' dans le premier paragraphe de ce chapitre. Attention, ça va aller vite...!**

 **No spoil, mais plus on avance, plus les personnages de Supernatural sont présents et ont des choses à nous faire découvrir.**

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews (80 c'est pas rien !)**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

 **POV : ?**

 **Musiques :** Thalia's Story (Andrew Lockington) / Devil, Devil (Milck) / In The Air Tonight (Natalie Taylor)

* * *

 **Derrière les ombres (I). _There's Still Hope_**

 _Tant qu'on vit, il y a de l'espoir._

 _Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne faut jamais abandonner. Car derrière les ombres, il y a la lumière._

 _Alors lèves-toi Nephilim et bats-toi. Ton combat n'est pas terminé !_

 _?.?.?_

Où vont les Nephilim quand ils meurent ? C'est une question que je ne m'étais jamais posée avant. Je m'en fichais éperdument, en fait. Mais les autres, ça leur a sûrement effleuré l'esprit au moins une fois, non ? Nous, les aberrations, créatures dont l'existence est prohibée, nous ne pouvons ni aller au Paradis, ni en Enfer, alors existe-t-il un après pour les choses telles que nous, ou sommes-nous seulement bons à être jetés au Néant, condamnés à errer éternellement ?

Je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne vois strictement rien. Je sens que je chute mais c'est sans fin. C'est à se demander si je vais atterrir un jour, quelque part... Si sol il y a, en bas...

... ... ...

Pfffff... C'est long... L'ennui me tuerait si je n'étais pas déjà mort.

... ...

Pitié, ne me dites pas que je vais passer l'éternité à me parler à moi-même ?! Ne peut-on pas mourir une seconde fois ?

...

Faites que ça s'arrête.

... !

Et soudain, un vrombissement vient secouer l'épaisse couche de ténèbres dans laquelle je suis plongé et je me retrouve projeté dans l'atmosphère, la terre apparaissant brusquement à des miles plus bas. Le vent me fouette le visage tandis que je tombe toujours plus vite, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Agiter les bras et les jambes ne sert à rien et mes ailes ne répondent pas. Elles _brûlent_... ! Le sol se rapproche dangereusement et lorsque je percute la terre ferme, c'est avec force, tel un météore. La violence de l'impact fait trembler la terre et créé un immense cratère duquel je me sors en rampant et en toussant à cause de la poussière soulevée.

Soufflant comme un bœuf, j'arrive à me hisser hors du trou et me laisse tomber sur le dos le temps de reprendre des forces.

-Merde. Je lâche entre deux grandes inspirations, essoufflé.

J'aurai dû me briser avec cette chute vertigineuse. Mais non, je suis bel et bien en un seul morceau. A croire qu'il en faut plus pour me tuer. Un crétin de _Rick_ , par exemple. Je grogne dans ma barbe et ouvre les yeux pour éviter de penser à ce connard fini. Ce que je vois me semble si familier... Un pan de ciel noir voilé, qui ressemble étrangement à celui de la Terre. Suis-je vivant ? Impossible. Et pourtant... Je me redresse sur mes coudes et jette un œil autour de moi. Des conifères dont les sommets viennent chatouiller le ciel, se balançant lentement au gré du vent. Je m'empresse de me relever pour essayer de comprendre où j'ai bien pu atterrir.

-C'est quoi ce délire ? Je lâche pour moi-même en observant la forêt immense qui s'étend tout autour de moi.

Des bruits étranges résonnent depuis le fin fond de la forêt.

-…Jurassic Park ? Je tente en haussant un sourcil.

Je m'avance en trébuchant entre les pins, intrigué, les branches mortes craquant sous mes pieds. Je finis par m'enfoncer dans les bois, où règnent un silence mystérieux et un épais brouillard me glaçant les os. Suis-je tombé en plein milieu du Canada ? Bon, c'est pas que me retrouver nez à nez avec un ours ou un orignal me botte mais ça me rassurerait de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul con à me les peler ici et surtout ça prouverait que je suis revenu à la vie.

Les flammes d'Abby me manquent. Elles réchauffaient ma peau en permanence froide lorsqu'elle se trouvait non loin de moi.

Ahhh, Abigail... Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit penser ? Je l'ai abandonné. Je me suis laissé avoir par Rick et le seul moyen que j'avais à cet instant pour protéger Sumiko était de prendre sa place et donc d'y laisser la vie.

J'ai déjà échoué par le passé à protéger Abby...

Je m'en veux encore. Pire, je me déteste pour cela.

***[FlashBack]***

 _Devant leur corps inertes, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps._

 _Pourquoi ne se réveillent-ils pas ? Est-ce parce que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur ? Je n'ai pas été assez vite. Pardon maman, pardon ! Je ne voulais pas ! Mais s'il-te-plait ne me laisse pas tout seul !_

 _Un homme apparaît dans le salon et se dirige à grand pas vers moi lorsqu'il m'aperçoit. Je lève mes yeux bouffis vers lui alors qu'il s'agenouille devant moi. Il est beaucoup moins grand que papa, a des yeux qui ressemblent à de l'or et il sent la cannelle et le caramel._

 _-Hey, bébé. Souffle-t-il gentiment en caressant ma joue mouillée._

 _-C-c'est m-ma faute. Maman m-m'a dit d-de cacher Ab-by m-mais je n'-ne étais pas a-assez vite... Je dis en sanglotant fort._

 _-C'est rien kiddo. M'assure le blond en me souriant doucement. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire... Michel y a été avec force... Murmure-t-il pour lui-même en regardant papa et maman toujours immobiles sur le sol du salon._

 _Puis il pose à nouveau ses yeux dorés sur moi, comme pour m'analyser. Je me rends compte que lui aussi, arbore un air triste et discerne sur son visage quelques larmes qui se sont taries._

 _-Michel n'a pas réussi à te prendre tes souvenirs... Il ne t'a pas vu ?! S'exclame-t-il._

 _-N-non, j'étais caché !_

 _-Ecoutes bébé, je vais m'occuper d'Abby et de ton papa et ta maman mais d'abord, il faut que je t'emmène loin d'ici, d'accord ?_

 _-M-mais ils ne se réveillent p-pas ! Je geins._

 _-Je suis désolé, il va falloir que tu sois fort kiddo._

 _Le blond pose deux doigts sur mon front et je me sens partir, la fatigue m'emportant._

***[end flashback]***

Lorsque je l'ai revu pour la première fois depuis des années, le jour où nous allions chercher Malia à Devils Lake, je l'ai tout de suite reconnu. Sa chevelure rousse flamboyante, son tempérament de feu, elle avait tellement grandi... Je n'osais m'approcher et ne la laissais pas me toucher, de peur que le Lien -Gabriel m'avait tout expliqué à ce propos- se rompe et qu'elle se souvienne. Qui suis-je, si je ne puis protéger ma propre petite sœur ? C'est pour cette raison que j'ai préféré garder mes distances. Je ne voulais pas lui faire revivre ça. Toute cette souffrance, je l'ai prise et l'ai gardé pour moi et moi seul.

Maintenant qu'elle sait, j'espère qu'elle comprendra.

Des bruits s'élèvent dans la forêt et se rapprochent au fur et à mesure que j'avance entre les arbres. J'aperçois alors un groupe de personnes se battre. Je me stoppe à quelques mètres sans même me soucier d'être vu et observe des hommes se liguer contre une seule femme, qui les repousse adroitement à l'aide d'un bâton aux extrémités faites avec deux pierres pointues. Elle semble leur donner du fil à retordre bien qu'ils soient à cinq sur elle et armés d'os taillés et tranchants comme des rasoirs. D'un geste vif et précis, la jeune femme tue le premier qui se jette sur elle en lui enfonçant sa lance dans la poitrine. Je vois un bref instant son visage, et bon sang, c'est une bombe. Avec ses cheveux châtains retenus en arrière en une longue tresse et son regard féroce, elle a tout l'air d'une vraie guerrière. Elle me fait penser à une amazone. Je croise son regard avant d'être projeté brutalement à terre, un homme venant de nulle part chargeant sur moi. Je me débats pour me défaire du sauvageon, qui a sorti de longues dents pointues -ben voyons, manquait plus que ça, je vous ai déjà dit que l'ours et les dinosaures me bottaient pas ? Bah je le regrette finalement- en lui jetant un coup de poing dans les côtes et en lui donnant un coup de tête. Le colosse roule par terre et aussitôt que je me relève, un autre s'apprête à me foncer dessus, arme de poing en avant. Je l'évite de justesse et l'envoie valser en lui volant son poignard. Il heurte un tronc tête la première et s'étale au sol, assommé.

-C'est ça, couché. Je ricane en faisant demi-tour tout en détaillant l'arme. Alors nous voilà revenu à l'âge de pierre que- woah !

Je me stoppe net en voyant la pointe d'une lance à cinq centimètre de mon œil. La petite guerrière me fait face et projette sûrement de me tuer si je fais le moindre geste. Je lève les deux mains en signe de réédition, sans lâcher pour autant mon arme. Vivement je lance le poignard, qui frôle le visage de la jeune femme et file droit se ficher dans le front d'un des attaquants qui allait la poignarder dans le dos. La jeune femme se retourne surprise et me fait face à nouveau, en abaissant légèrement son arme et en me jaugeant du regard.

-C'est quoi leur problèmes ? Je fais en désignant les types au sol.

-C'est moi leur problème. Tu es nouveau, hein ? Alors c'est toi qui es tombé tout à l'heure. Très discret comme atterrissage au passage. Pas étonnant qu'ils se lancent tous à tes trousses.

-Pardon ? Qui ça, eux ? Je l'interroge, perplexe.

-Eux et tous les autres monstres qui se trouvent dans les environs. Annonce la brune en allant récupérer le poignard que j'ai fiché dans le crâne du vampire. Ils veulent tous être les premiers à tuer le petit nouveau. C'est un jeu pour eux. On ferait mieux de ne pas s'attarder ici, suis-moi. Me lance-t-elle en me tendant le poignard et en s'éloignant.

-C'est un remerciement ? Je demande, mi-amusé, mi-intrigué.

-Aller, ne traine pas. Fait-elle sans se retourner.

 _C'est qu'elle est autoritaire celle-là._

-Quel est cet endroit ? Je demande, sur ses talons.

-On l'appelle le Purgatoire. Réponds la guerrière.

 _Alors c'est donc ça..._

-C'est là où toutes les créatures atterrissent à leur mort.

-Génial, ça doit être simpa un feu de camps. On doit s'en raconter des bonnes, des histoires monstrueuses. Je ris.

-Rêves pas, tout ce qui les intéresse c'est de s'entre-tuer. Pour survivre, il faut être rusé et être sans cesse en mouvement. Lance la jeune femme.

-Et qu'est-ce qui arrive à ceux qui meurent ? Je veux dire, on est déjà mort non ?

-Aucune idée. Personne ne le sait. Pourquoi, tu veux tester ? Demande-t-elle en s'arrêtant pour me faire face.

-Sans façon, je grogne en repensant à ma propre mort. Une fois, ça me suffit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ? Demande-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

-...

Je jette un coup d'œil dans mon dos, sentant encore le feu dévorer mes ailes.

-A vrai dire, je ne sais plus trop bien... Et toi t'es quoi, Xéna la guerrière ?

-Mon nom est Olympea, gros rigolo et je suis-

Un bruit monstrueux s'élève dans la forêt infinie.

-Qu'est-ce qu-

-Oh non, les Léviathans... M'interrompt Olympea en s'agenouillant et en regardant dans toutes les directions. Ce sont les pires... On ne doit pas rester là !

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à filer, je l'attrape par le bras.

-Attends, tu as bien dit les _Léviathans_? Je siffle tout bas.

-C'est vraiment pas le moment. Me signale Olympea en tirant sur son poignet entravé.

 _Oooh que si... Maintenant j'en suis sûr : si ces créatures sont ici, ça ne veut dire qu'une seule chose..._

-Ma mère est ici. Je lâche.

-Quoi ?! S'exclame l'amazone, ne me suivant pas du tout.

-Et il faut que je la retrouve avant eux. Je déclare sombrement en me redressant et en me mettant à courir dans la direction du bruit.

Olympea m'interpelle avant de se mettre à ma poursuite. Elle réussit à me rattraper et à me plaquer dos à un tronc. Je me retrouve alors avec la jeune femme tout contre moi tandis qu'une bête ressemblant à une anguille passe juste devant sans nous voir. Je baisse la tête pour voir la brune soupirer de soulagement et relever les yeux vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bon sang ? Crache-t-elle, l'air réprobateur. Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans " _Ce sont les pires_ " ?

-Je sais qui ils sont. Je réplique. Et ils en ont après ma mère. Tu piges ? Il faut que je la sorte de là au plus vite.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir d'ici ! A part si...

-Si quoi ? Je la presse, à bout.

Je n'ai plus une minute à perdre... Mère est proche et en danger...

***[ _Flashback_ ]***

 _-Alors, quelle sont les news ? Je lance à l'Archange alors qu'il apparait dans le salon._

 _-..._

 _Gabriel arbore un air sombre, et je lâche aussitôt le bouquin que je suis en train de lire et me lève du canapé pour le rejoindre. Cet appartement est le sien. Il me l'a offert, ou plutôt m'a mis à l'abri ici, au dernier étage du John Hancock Center en plein centre de Chicago. J'ai maintenant quatorze ans et Gabriel vient souvent me rendre visite pour me donner des nouvelles de ma famille, que j'ai dû quitter pour ma sécurité et celle des autres._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je m'empresse de demander._

 _-Je suis désolé Matt... Ta mère a disparu... M'annonce mon oncle._

 _-Comment ça "disparue" ? Je fais en plissant les yeux._

 _-Elle est partie combattre les Léviathans et en les terrassant elle... Elle a disparu. Explique l'Archange._

 _J'essaie de rester calme._

 _-Et... et papa ?_

 _-Il est fou de rage et la cherche partout. Il n'était pas au courant que Charlie participait à la chasse. Elle le lui a caché. Elle ne voulait pas impliquer ton père._

 _-Parce qu'il est humain ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Elle est humaine aussi ! Je m'écrie, en colère. Gabe' dit moi ce qu'on peut faire ?!_

 _-Tu dois continuer à veiller comme tu le fais sur Malia._

 _Je serre les poings pour contenir ma fureur. Gabriel semble comprendre à quel point c'est difficile pour moi de faire ce qu'il me demande et pose une main sur mon épaule qu'il presse._

 _-Il faut que tu restes fort Matt. Je vais faire tout mon possible de mon côté et toi aussi. Tu connais les enjeux. Le lien qui vous unis vous protège._

 _C'est la dernière fois que je vis mon oncle. Il ne revint pas et je me retrouvais tout seul à me démerder pour survivre, me construisant ma forteresse en dessinant des symboles et autres sorts dans l'appartement pour le rendre sûr et impénétrable par de possibles ennemis. Car je savais que ce qui allait venir serait difficile. Je savais que des épreuves m'attendraient quand bien même j'apprenais à contrôler ma Grâce..._

***[ _End Flashback_ ]***

-…Si elle est humaine. Souffle la guerrière Xéna, pensive.

Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle s'écarte lentement de moi en tapotant sur mon torse.

-Je sais comment faire ! S'exclame-t-elle.

-Oh ! Et ça t'embêterait de m'expliquer ? Je fais en levant les bras et haussant les épaules comme elle est déjà en route.

-Benny, un ami vampire, m'a parlé de l'existence d'un portail. Il permettrait de sortir du Purgatoire. Tu veux sauver ta mère ? Alors allons la chercher.

-C'est la meilleure chose que tu aies dit jusqu'à présent. Je lui sors, avec un sourire motivé.

Le sourire qu'elle me rend est empli de sympathie. Cette fille me plait bien.

*o*o*o*

Les galets qui bordent la rivière crissent sous mes pieds lorsque je marche dessus. Le bruit alerte aussitôt la femme agenouillée au bord de l'eau. Elle saute sur ses pieds et se retourne vivement vers moi en brandissant une longue lame ornée de dents animales et me regarde avec deux yeux apeurés. Sa chevelure rousse ébouriffée vole dans son dos et son visage salit par la poussière et fatigué par ses incessantes fuites et luttes pour la survie me chamboule et me coupe le souffle. Ce regard, cette lueur dans les yeux... Elle ressemble tellement à Abby... Je m'avance doucement, par petit pas, en levant les mains à hauteur d'épaule.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te faire de mal... Je dis doucement pour la rassurer, tout en continuant à avancer.

Elle fronce les sourcils et cligne des yeux, immobile.

-Tu sais que je ne le pourrais jamais, _maman_.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est toi... Matt ? Souffle-t-elle, semblant reconnaitre les traits de mon visage.

-Je ne peux pas nier que je ressemble trait pour trait à papa, malheureusement, maman... Je fais, la voix rauque à cause de l'émotion.

Je m'avance jusqu'à elle et elle m'attaque brusquement avec sa lame que j'attrape à main nue sans broncher pour l'arrêter.

-Tu…Tu es réel. Souffle ma mère.

Charlie laisse alors tomber son arme et se jette sur moi pour m'étreindre. Je l'accueille dans mes bras et elle se colle aussitôt à moi, enfouissant sa tête contre ma poitrine. Je passe mes mains dans son dos, pour la serrer plus fortement. Elle est si petite et si maigre... Si fragile. Le flot d'émotions qui me traverse est indescriptible et je suis obligé de prendre une profonde inspiration pour ne pas laisser les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ma mère elle, sanglote doucement contre moi, ne pouvant contrôler son soulagement et sa joie.

-Je suis là, maman... Je t'ai retrouvé. Je murmure en caressant sa tête et en enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux.

***[ _Flashback_ ]***

- _Ma' don-moi ma poupée ! Supplie Abby en tendant ses petites mains vers sa peluche que je tiens entre mes mains._

 _Je l'agite devant son visage pour la taquiner un peu et elle rit en essayant de l'attraper. Soudain, nous entendons papa se mettre en colère et la porte d'entrée claquer suivit d'un craquement et de la casse dans la cuisine. Maman arrive en courant, l'air paniquée._

 _-Maman..?_

 _-Matt ! Abby ! Venez par-là ! Nous presse maman en nous prenant tous les deux par le bras._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ? Je geins, la peur s'emparant de moi._

 _-Ecoutes-moi bien Matt. Je veux que tu emmènes ta sœur et que vous vous cachiez d'accord ? Tu peux faire ça mon amour ?_

 _-Mais-_

 _-Et surtout ne faites pas de bruit, on ne doit pas vous trouver. Aller, chéri, va, dépêches-toi !_

 _Elle nous embrasse tous les deux sur le front avant de nous pousser. J'agrippe la main de ma petite sœur qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe alors que nous voyons maman refermer la porte derrière elle, nous laissant tout seul. Je réagis enfin et entraîne Abby avec moi vers la chambre de papa et maman. Il y a un grand placard où on peut se cacher aisément._

 _-Ma poupée ! S'exclame Abby en tirant sur mon bras comme elle vient de la faire tomber en plein milieu de notre course._

 _Je la tire cependant dans le placard et la fait asseoir. Elle gémit, ne voulant pas laisser sa poupée au milieu de la chambre. Rah, si je ne vais pas la chercher, elle va continuer à pleurnicher et maman nous a dit de ne pas faire de bruit !_

 _-Je vais la chercher, mais tu ne dois pas bouger ! Je lui demande._

 _Elle hoche la tête en cachant sa tête entre ses bras et je referme le placard sur elle avant de me mettre à courir pour attraper la poupée. Cependant j'entends maman crier puis plus rien avant d'entendre l'escalier craquer et des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Le cœur battant, je me précipite et me glisse sous le grand lit, n'ayant pas le temps de retourner dans le placard. La porte s'ouvre et j'aperçois des pieds s'avancer dans la chambre, faisant grincer le plancher. Je retiens ma respiration tremblante, ayant trop peur..._

 _Un petit froissement s'entend depuis le placard et là c'est l'effroi... L'inconnu se dirige vers le placard et ouvre grand les portes, pour y découvrir Abby._

 _-Papa...? Minaude ma petite sœur avant de rencontrer les yeux de l'étranger._

 _Je veux bouger, mais la peur me paralyse alors que l'homme se penche pour attraper Abby qui crie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il la tient et alors qu'Abby se débat férocement en tapant des pieds, l'homme pose ses deux doigts sur son front en prononçant des mots qui me sont incompréhensibles et ma sœur devient soudainement silencieuse. L'homme la repose délicatement au sol et s'en retourne alors que je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il ne me remarque pas. De longues minutes s'écoulent avant que je ne me décide à sortir de ma cachette. Je m'empresse de rejoindre Abby, allongée au sol._

 _-Abby ! Abby ! Je crie en la secouant pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux._

 _Mais elle ne se réveille pas. Je me mets à courir à travers la maison à la recherche de papa et maman. Je les trouve dans la même situation qu'Abby, allongés à même le sol du salon sens dessus-dessous._

 _-Papa ! Maman ! Je crie en les secouant eux aussi. Pourquoi vous vous réveillez pas ?!_

 _Je commence à pleurer, la peur au ventre._

***[ _End Flashback_ ]***

Au bout d'un long moment, Charlie se sépare de moi pour me regarder, en posant ses mains sur mes joues avec un sourire tremblant d'émotions.

-Tu es tellement grand, et beau.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Oh, tu sais, comme dans un mmorpg PvP, du genre WoW quoi. Sourit la jeune femme en laissant échapper un petit rire tendu.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je demande, confus.

-Allons, ne me dit pas que ce jeu n'existe plus ! C'était très joué à l'époque !

Je ne peux imaginer tout ce qu'elle a pu subir ici, et seule qui plus est. Sur Terre cela correspondrait à cinq ans qu'elle est au Purgatoire, mais le temps s'écoule différemment ici.

-Je... J'ai juste joué deux ou trois fois à Mortal Combat... Je fais en haussant les épaules.

-Okay... Tel père, tel fils, j'imagine. Tu...comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

Je la fixe dans les yeux sans répondre. Elle se doute de la réponse mais demande quand même.

-Oh fils... Fait-elle désolée en caressant mes joues. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Je fais en posant ma main sur la sienne. On a un moyen de sortir d'ici. Abby, papa, et tous les autres, ils ont besoin de nous là-bas. Il y a... une guerre en ce moment.

Olympea apparait d'entre les buissons.

-Il faut faire vite. M'annonce-t-elle. Ils sont proches.

-Okay. Allons-y. J'acquiesce en prenant la main de mère et en l'entraînant avec moi.

 _Je jure de ne plus la lâcher. Nous nous en sortirons. Ensemble._

C'est la course effrénée. La respiration courte, nous sprintons depuis déjà plusieurs minutes pour échapper au Léviathans qui nous poursuivent.

-Il faut qu'on arrive là-bas avant eux ! Je hurle à Olympea, tout en resserrant ma prise sur les doigts de Charlie, de peur de la perdre.

Mais elle tient bon et continue de courir à mes côtés.

-On y est presque ! Me hurle en retour Olympea.

Un des Léviathans se rapproche et nous l'apercevons qu'il gagne du terrain. Il n'est plus qu'à une trentaine de mètres derrière nous.

La jeune guerrière me regarde et je comprends ce qu'elle veut faire. Elle veut les retenir pendant que l'on fuit. Je dis à ma mère de continuer et la pousse en avant, avant de rejoindre Olympea qui s'est arrêtée pour faire face à nos ennemis.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse là. Je dis, déterminé.

-Je ne passerai pas le portail, Matt. Seuls les humains le peuvent. Allez, rattrape-là, je vais vous faire gagner du temps ! Déclare la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi nous avoir aidés alors ?

-Peut-être parce que j'avais besoin de quelque chose auquel me raccrocher. Un but... Je me suis sentie utile, Matt. Déclare-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Je murmure.

Elle tourne ses yeux bleus vers moi.

-un sang-mêlé. Fille d'un dieu grec et d'une humaine. M'avoue-t-elle.

-C'est la raison d'une telle beauté... Je souffle avec un sourire en jouant avec le bout de sa tresse.

Nous nous jetons sur la bouche de l'autre. C'est un baiser brutal et désespéré. La petite demi-déesse me repousse et me somme de partir. Je recule en le regardant une dernière fois, alors qu'elle fonce sur l'ennemi.

*o*o*

-Matt ! S'écrie Charlie, juste devant le portail.

-Okay. Je fais en la rejoignant. J'imagine que c'est là.

-On n'a qu'à...plonger dedans c'est ça ? Suppose la rousse en observant le vortex bleu en face de nous.

Elle entrelace nos doigts et s'approche du portail.

-Non. Je réplique sans bouger. Ma mère se retourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis désolé, il va falloir que tu le fasses seule. Je fais tristement.

-Comment ça ?

-Seuls les humains peuvent traverser le portail. Et je ne suis pas...

-Je refuse-

-Tu dois me laisser là. Je dis sèchement. Il le faut.

Déjà, le vortex l'emporte, car elle est trop près et elle ne peut pas lutter. Elle a beau resserrer ses doigts autour des miens, nos doigts glissent et le portail se referme sur elle et son visage en pleurs.

-Je suis désolé maman... Je chuchote, la mâchoire crispée et les yeux baissés avant de faire volte-face et me mettre à courir pour retrouver Olympea.

J'ai confiance aux autres. Ils parviendront à s'en sortir face à Rick.

Tant qu'on vit, il y a de l'espoir.

Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne faut jamais abandonner. Car derrière les ombres, il y a la lumière.

Mon combat n'est pas terminé.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ou au moins rassuré sur le fait que Matt Bradburry n'est pas (définitivement) mort.

Ce chapitre aura eu le don de modifier la série : ici, ce n'est plus Dean mais Charlie qui aura vaincu les Léviathans et atterrit au Purgatoire. Elle a en quelque sorte, pris sa place, pour le sauver.

Bisouilles mes petits angelots et à la prochaine (reviewez, c'est bon pour ma motivation) pour un chapitre sur... Malia et on reprend là où on l'a laissé avec un certain personnage angélique de la série qu'elle a invoqué.

 **Derrière les Ombres (II)** _\- No One Else Will Die_

 _''-Gabriel ?_

 _La fumée se dissipe pour laisser place à la silhouette d'un homme élégant dans son trenchcoat beige malgré ses cheveux noirs en pagaille. Lorsque l'ange se tourne vers moi pour me faire face, je recule d'un pas.''_


	38. 36 No One Else Will Die

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Avec un peu de retard, voici ce petit trente-sixième chapitre où on retrouve Malia et ses (més)aventures ! On reprend donc où on l'avait laissé, après avoir invoqué un certain ange.**

 **Courtney Ackles: Charlie est safe, elle devrait retourner bientôt sur Terre grâce au portail (et du coup il y aura potentiellement encore mieux que des souvenirs). Pour Matt par contre c'est une autre histoire... Mais au moins, il n'est pas "mort" à proprement parler !**

 **Leana Nas : ravie que tu aies apprécié le retour du champion ! Compte sur moi pour la suite, tout est pratiquement bouclé et il ne me reste qu'à corriger et améliorer quelques points, pour justement apprécier l'apparition des persos de la série (ou du moins j'essaie de faire au mieux. Ils sont tellement nombreux maintenant que c'est dur de tout gérer !)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **POV : Malia.**

 **Musiques :** Zyrah - Assassin's Creed song / Couldn't Stop Caring (The Spirituals Machines)

* * *

 **Derrière les ombres (II). **_**No One Else Will Die**_

 _Chicago, Illinois._

 _-Gabriel ?_

La fumée se dissipe pour laisser place à la silhouette d'un homme, élégant dans son trenchcoat beige malgré ses cheveux noirs en pagaille. Lorsque l'ange se tourne vers moi pour me faire face, je recule d'un pas. Bon sang, comme ses yeux bleus sont saisissants !

D'abord perplexe parce qu'il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à être téléporté ici, il me scrute et nous nous jaugeons tout deux en silence, sur nos gardes.

-Je ne suis pas Gabriel. Qui le demande ? Demande-t-il finalement, de sa voix rauque et profonde.

Ok. Cette fois c'est le pompon. Je n'ai pas invoqué le bon ange. Mais enfin, est-ce qu'un jour on pourra m'expliquer ce qu'est ce bordel ?!

-Qui es-tu ? Insiste le brun.

-Vous, qui êtes-vous ?

-Tu es celle qui m'a invoquée-

-J'ai invoqué Gabriel, pas vous.

-Qui-

L'ange fait un pas vers moi mais je me recule aussitôt pour garder une distance de sécurité en faisant apparaitre l'Epée de flamme bleue dans ma main.

-N'approchez pas. J'ordonne d'un air menaçant, méfiante.

Le brun ne tente rien d'autre et plisse les yeux en voyant mon épée avant de me jeter un regard intrigué. Il me scanne des pieds à la tête et je sais qu'il détecte la partie angélique qui se dégage de moi.

-Est-ce que... Tu pourrais être... Malia ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Je répète à nouveau.

-Castiel, et si je suppose bien, parce que la seule personne autre que Michel capable de lever cette épée ne peut être que sa descendance, tu es sa fille. Ce qui fait de moi ton oncle, en quelque sorte.

-Je ne peux y croire. Je fais en parvenant à peine à réaliser que je viens de rencontrer un membre de ma famille, un ange, qui plus est.

-Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité. Je suis le père de Will.

Un froid se fait en moi. Je réussis par miracle à me reprendre.

-ça ne change rien. Je réplique froidement en pointant ma lame vers lui. Kevin m'a dit que je trouverai de l'aide. Mais il m'a aussi dit de ne faire confiance à personne. Vous êtes peut-être de la famille mais il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas été beaucoup là pour nous aider ces derniers temps, toutes ses dernières longues années en fait. Alors, est-ce que je peux vraiment vous faire confiance ?

-Ecoutes... Je sais que ça a dû être dur pendant toutes ces années mais ton père-

-Non. Je l'interromps. Ne dites rien. Je ne veux pas savoir et ce n'est pas de votre bouche que je veux entendre ça. Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant. Peut m'importe que vous nous ayez abandonnés ou non, que cet éloignement soit voulu ou non, que vous nous aimez ou non. Nous avions besoin de vous, mais vous n'étiez pas là. On avait besoin d'une présence, d'être guidé ou au moins conseillé. Quelle que soit la raison, mauvaise ou bonne, nous n'avions que nous. Ce dont j'ai besoin _tout de suite_ , c'est d'un moyen d'arrêter ça. Je dois les aider Castiel, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour eux, car c'est eux _ma famille_ à présent.

Castiel me fixe en silence avec une infinie tristesse et culpabilité dans ses yeux bleus. Voilà pourquoi ces yeux me semblaient si familiers. Ce sont ceux de Will...

-C'est de l'Amphore dont il est question, n'est-ce pas ? Kevin l'avait prédit... Malia, je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider.

-Pouvez-vous retrouver Gabriel ?

-Gabriel a...disparu. Je suppose d'ailleurs que c'est lui qui a donné à Kevin le sort pour me convoquer moi et non lui... C'est bien son genre de faire un coup pareil.

-Comment ça, disparu ? Je l'interroge.

-Sam, le père de Peter et Sumiko, n'a pas supporté être séparé de ses enfants. Comme personne ne pouvait rien faire, il est parti. Gabriel, qui était qui plus est amputé d'une partie de sa Grâce, se sentait tout aussi impuissant et, la douleur étant trop grande, a disparu à son tour. On ne sait pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Il s'est peut-être terré quelque part.

-Je vois... Je murmure, las.

-Malia, où sont les autres Nephilim ?

-C'est...C'est compliqué. Je soupire en me massant le front.

-Il faut que tu me racontes tout. Insiste-t-il.

Je commence alors à lui expliquer cette histoire d'Amphore, en faisant au plus court.

-Il faut absolument que je prévienne Dean, viens avec moi. M'invite expressément Castiel aussitôt après avoir achevé mon récit.

-Je ne peux pas. Je décline, désolée.

L'ange plisse les yeux, ne comprenant pas les raisons de mon refus.

-Vous avez raison, il est probable que Gabriel se terre quelque part, et il faut que je le retrouve. On doit mettre un maximum de chance de notre côté si on veut gagner cette guerre. Et je dois aussi retrouver les autres. Réunissez vos forces de votre côté pour retrouver l'Amphore. Si vous vous préoccupez réellement de nous... Vous nous devez au moins ça.

Je commence à préparer mes affaires sans attendre sa réponse. Le temps nous est plus que compté à présent, mais nous avons des chances de remporter cette guerre, ce qui me donne un regain d'énergie et de volonté.

-J'ai une dernière chose à te demander Malia. Ajoute Castiel, d'une voix encore plus rauque, chargée de doutes et de terreur. As-tu pu rencontrer Will ? Peux-tu me dire où il se trouve ?

Je me fige alors que j'attrape un sac bandoulière dans lequel j'ai fourré quelques affaires utiles et me tourne vers l'ange tel un automate, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Bien sûr je m'attendais à cette question, mais j'avais espoir qu'il ne la pose pas.

-Je suis désolée... Je fais avec douleur en fixant le sol avec l'envie de fusionner avec.

Et il comprend.

Il comprend qu'il ne rencontrera jamais son fils.

*o*o*o*

 _Quelques jours plus tard, en février..._

Ce soir-là, il est encore plus difficile de m'endormir. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je voyage à travers les Etats, à la recherche de l'Archange Gabriel. Il est très difficile à trouver. Ayant passé ses derniers millénaires sur Terre, il sait se fondre parmi les humains et donc se cacher des ses pairs qui voudraient mettre la main sur lui. Mais Castiel a clairement dit qu'il n'avait pas supporter d'être arraché à Pete' et Su'. Cela veut dire qu'il aurait tenté de les retrouver non ? Quand bien même privé d'une partie de sa Grâce, Gabriel reste un archange puissant, il aurait réussi j'en suis sûre. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors que lui est-il vraiment arrivé ?

Les voyages par les airs m'épuisent et les heures de sommeil réparateur que j'essaie de grapiller dans des hôtels de passage s'amenuisent parce que chaque soir, je ressasse les mauvais jours; chaque soir je revois en rêve ces yeux bleus que j'aime tant, le sourire narquois du blond ou encore les paroles de l'asiatique résonner en moi et je les vois tous mourir devant mes yeux sans qu'il n'y ait rien que je puisse faire. Les cauchemars me réveillent et la nausée vient, ne me quittant qu'au lever du soleil.

Mais ce soir-là est différent. Mes cauchemars ont laissés place à une vision dans laquelle je retrouve Kevin, bel et bien vivant. Je le sens qui est en danger et aussitôt que j'ouvre les yeux, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je me lève d'un bond et enfile mes vêtements à la va-vite avant de quitter les lieux. Je sais que le Prophète désapprouverait que je lui vienne en aide. Mais mon choix est fait : personne d'autre ne mourra aujourd'hui.

Il fait encore nuit dehors et je profite que les lieux soient déserts pour déployer mes ailes sans inquiétude d'être vue. La vision m'a clairement fait savoir où se trouvait Kevin. Il me suffit de quelques battements d'ailes pour y parvenir. J'atterris au milieu d'un couloir d'un édifice en pierre, froid. Devant moi, un homme dont les yeux tournent au noir démoniaque lorsqu'il m'aperçoit. Surpris par mon apparition soudaine, il s'avance vers moi pour m'attaquer mais mes yeux s'illuminent de ce bleu surnaturel et d'un geste de la main, je l'envois valser contre la porte qui s'ouvre avec fracas. Le démon assis sur son trône au fond de la pièce lève les yeux alors que j'entre et me poste en face de lui à quelques mètres de là.

-ça pour une surprise. Fait-il avec un petit sourire mauvais.

-Malia ! S'écrie Kevin de derrière les barreaux, où il est retenu prisonnier.

Je jette un œil et vois qu'il est dans un sale état. Nul doute qu'ils ont dû le torturer pour qu'il lui livre des informations sur nous.

-Eh bien, voyez-vous cela. L'Elue qui vient jusqu'à nous. Lance le démon. Si ce n'est pas formidable ça.

-Vous me vouliez ? Je suis là.

-Malia, non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Crowley a l'Amphore et il ne lui manque plus que toi pour l'ouvrir, va-t'en vite ! S'exclame l'asiatique, paniqué.

-Je suis là pour négocier. Je fais, on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Crowley ricane tout en se levant de son siège. Main dans les poches, il s'approche jusqu'à être à ma hauteur, ses sbires tout autour de nous retenant leur souffle.

-Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que tu te rendrais sans combattre ? Souffle-t-il, amusé.

-A une condition.

-Non ! Crie Kevin.

-Libérez le Prophète. J'exige sans écouter l'asiatique.

-Vendu. Accepte Crowley en faisant signe à ses sbires de libérer le prisonnier.

-Malia ! Hurle ce dernier en se débattant contre les démons qui l'attrapent par les bras sans ménagement.

Je me tourne vers Kevin en affichant un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kevin, ils ne pourront rien faire de l'Amphore. J'assure.

Le démon plisse les yeux et tous les autres braquent leur regard vers moi, interloqués.

-Il est dit que seul un archange ou un Nephilim assez puissant pourra ouvrir une amphore. Toutefois... Il est aussi dit qu'il dépendra de sa volonté. Donc... vous aurez beau essayer de l'ouvrir, sans mon consentement, vous ne pourrez pas. Je déclare fièrement.

Une âme pure, dénuée de haine, de colère ou d'assentiment ne peut pas ouvrir l'Amphore.

Le sourire de Crowley s'efface.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Lâche-t-il sombrement. _Entraves._

Un poids à mes poignets m'attire soudainement vers le sol et je lutte pour ne pas tomber. Des liens magiques me privent de mes pouvoirs. Kevin hurle mon nom alors que les démons le trainent à l'extérieur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Tout ira bien. Je lui souffle.

-Bien sûr, tout ira bien. Ricana le démon.

-Votre plan a échoué. Je siffle.

-Oh mais, j'ai un tout autre plan pour toi. Assure-t-il en riant, me laissant interdite.

* * *

Mais quel fichu plan diabolique et foireux a encore trouvé Crowley ? Malia se retrouve à nouveau dans de beaux draps et Kevin court chercher de l'aide auprès de Sumiko et Jacks' ! Le chrono est enclenché.

promis, le prochain chapitre s'avère plus long et plus sympathique... Car il commence avec un personnage de la série qui n'est pas encore apparu jusqu'ici... Allez, je vous laisse chercher qui !

 **La Dernière Bataille (I)** ** _Dead Or Alive ?_**

 _"-Police, bonjour. Annonce l'homme à l'accueil en présentant son badge. Est-ce que cet individu se trouve ici ? Demande-t-il en sortant une photo de sa poche intérieure de blouson et en la montrant à la secrétaire se trouvant derrière le comptoir."_


	39. 37 Dead Or Alive ?

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

 **C'est bientôt l'heure de la grande bataille, mais d'abord, place à un chapitre surprise haut en couleurs que vous attendiez avec impatience.**

 **Trouverez-vous qui est le fameux personnage de la série qui intervient au tout début avant que son nom apparaisse ? A vous de jouer...!**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et on se retrouve plus bas. Bonne lecture mes petits angelots !**

 **POV : ?**

 **Musiques :** Holes in the Sky (M83 ft. HAIM) / The Wings (from Brokeback Mountain)

* * *

 **La Dernière Bataille (I). **_**Dead Or Alive ?**_

 _?_

-Police, bonjour. Annonce l'homme à l'accueil en présentant son badge. Est-ce que cet individu se trouve ici ? Demande-t-il en sortant une photo de sa poche intérieure de blouson et en la montrant à la secrétaire se trouvant derrière le comptoir.

-Une minute s'il-vous-plait. Répond la jeune femme. ...C'est le monsieur sans nom qui a été déposé ici il y a quatre jours.

-Déposé ? Par qui ? Demande le flic.

-On ne sait pas... Le jeune homme qui l'a amené est reparti sans donner de nom.

-Je dois lui poser quelques questions. Déclare l'homme en tapotant la photo du doigt.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit en état de vous répondre... Il est encore très faible.

-Ce ne sera pas long. Assure-t-il. C'est très important.

-Chambre 221-B.

-Merci.

L'homme prend l'ascenseur, monte au deuxième étage et longe les couloirs de l'hôpital pour se rendre à la chambre 221-B. Lorsqu'il s'y trouve enfin, il pose la main sur son arme à feu se trouvant sous son blouson et pousse la porte.

-Et merde... Lâche le brun en grimaçant, ne trouvant là qu'un lit défait, vide.

Il fait demi-tour et traverse au pas de course les couloirs tout en jetant des regards frénétiques autour de lui, cherchant le patient disparu...

-" _Faible_ ", mon cul ouais... Grommelle-t-il avant de sortir de l'hôpital.

*o*o*o*

 _Le vent sifflant à mes oreilles._

 _Une douleur inouïe._

 _Le goût du sang dans la bouche._

 _Des cris emplis de terreur._

 _Des murmures._

 _Une dispute._

 _Des pleurs..._

" _On le débranche_ "

 _Et le silence, oppressant._

...

Mon corps à un spasme et je me redresse subitement en position assise, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi en prenant une grande bouffée d'air comme si je venais de faire de l'apnée.

" _Bon Dieu, il est revenu !_ "

L'air s'engouffre dans mes poumons, et chaque inspiration douloureuse me brûle l'oesophage. Une douleur encore plus intense me déchire de l'intérieur, s'en est presque insoutenable. Désorienté, je tourne la tête, cherchant à savoir où je suis. Des silhouettes indistinctes se pressent autour de moi. J'essaie de distinguer des visages, mais ma vision est trouble et tout semble bouger au ralentit, comme si j'étais dans un état second. Je cherche ma respiration mais elle semble bloquée, comme si ma cage thoracique était comprimée. Je sens encore la dureté de l'asphalte et des morceaux de verre logés dans ma chair, dans mon dos à vif. Je tente de regarder par-dessus mon épaule pour comprendre pourquoi je souffre autant. Je n'en ai toutefois pas le temps.

" _Amenez-lui de l'air !_ "

On me colle un masque sur la figure et l'air envahit mes poumons. Je ferme les yeux, et me laisse aller jusqu'au moment où on me repousse et je hurle lorsque mon dos touche la surface dure du lit. La douleur me vrille les omoplates et descend jusqu'au bas du dos. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

" _Son dos...!"_

 _"Impossible..."_

J'essaie de me redresser en serrant les dents, souffrant comme jamais. Mon corps refuse et les silhouettes m'immobilisent.

" _Il s'accroche !"_

 _"ça va aller mon gars, bats-toi... Tu peux t'en sortir."_

La voix se fait lointaine, assourdie par l'épaisseur de la nuit qui m'entoure et je retombe dans l'inconscience...

*o*o*o*

Des chuchotements indistincts, gagnant en puissance jusqu'à devenir parfaitement audibles.

" _Il faut l'opérer._ "

" _C'est étrange... Ses blessures ont déjà guéri...Qu'est-ce qu'il est ?"_

Mes paupières sont lourdes comme du plomb. Je tente de bouger, mais mon corps refuse de coopérer. Je suis paralysé, complètement impuissant. Je parviens au bout de quelques minutes -ou peut-être plus longtemps ? Je n'ai plus la notion du temps- à ouvrir les yeux très faiblement. Je bouge lentement la tête pour regarder autour de moi et essayer de comprendre la situation. Je distingue vaguement ce qui m'entoure et quand ma vision s'éclaircit quelque peu, je remarque les liens en cuir qui entravent mes poignets, et très probablement mes chevilles. Je n'ai pas la force de lutter.

" _Ce qu'il était, il ne l'est plus. Il faut les lui couper..."_

-Hmmm... Je gémis faiblement.

Une des silhouettes en blanc s'approche et se penche vers moi, s'apercevant que je suis en train de me réveiller.

-Je suis désolé, ça risque de piquer un peu. Mais c'est le seul moyen. Commençons. Annonce la voix.

Un bruit de scie électrique résonne soudain.

Et je me mets à hurler.

*o*o*o*

Le flic slalome entre les passants, traverse la rue et cherche obstinément jusqu'à trouver celui qu'il cherche. Il sort son arme de fonction et se met à courir en direction du fuyard. Ce dernier n'est pas bien difficile à repérer, il n'a que pour tout habit une blouse blanche de patient. Il est pied nu, dos à lui et marche d'un pas lent en regardant vers le ciel, comme perdu. Trenton n'est pas dupe. Lorsqu'il n'est plus qu'à une dizaine de mètre, il lève son arme et la pointe sur le dos du jeune homme.

-Ne bouge plus ! Lui crie-t-il.

Le jeune homme se stoppe et se tourne lentement, pour lui faire face.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Lui demande-t-il, l'air hagard.

Trenton plisse les yeux et détaille son suspect, analysant son comportement.

 _Sur quoi est-il encore tombé...?_

*o*o*o*

 _Bam._

Le policier plaque ses mains sur le bureau et me fixe d'un air accusateur. Je déglutis et m'enfonce dans mon siège, les deux poings menottés. Cela fait déjà vingt minutes que j'ai le droit à un interrogatoire qui n'a aucun sens pour moi.

-ça suffit. Fait le flic, irrité. Cesse de faire l'écervelé.

-Je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais rien à propos de cet attentat à Chicago !

-Tu nies avoir été sur les lieux la semaine dernière ?

-Je ne sais même pas en quoi je serais impliqué !

-Menteur ! S'exclame de plus belle l'homme, ses yeux me lançant des éclairs.

-Vous n'êtes même pas un vrai flic, je parie.

-Oh, monsieur est perspicace ! Je ne suis peut-être pas un vrai policier, mais je suis un ancien Marines, alors ne joue pas avec moi, _gamin_. De nous deux, je crois que c'est toi le plus mal dans cette affaire.

Je baisse la tête, fatigué. Le policier pousse un soupir et se lève pour faire un tour dans la pièce.

-Bien. On va essayer autre chose. Fait-il, résigné.

Je relève les yeux tandis qu'il se baisse pour attraper quelque chose derrière le bureau. Lorsqu'il se redresse, il tient dans ses mains une sorte de coffre cylindrique en bois, qu'il dépose sur le bureau devant moi.

-Ceci te rappelle peut-être quelque chose ?

J'agis d'instinct, me jetant en avant pour m'emparer du coffre et le serrer contre moi, comme pour le protéger. Le faux flic me regarde stupéfait et j'écarquille les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'a pris. L'homme fronce les sourcils et fait un pas en avant.

-Ne le touchez pas. Je lui défends.

-... ça t'appartient ? Il demande avec incertitude.

-... Je... Je ne sais pas... Je fais, perplexe et le cœur tambourinant.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bon sang ?_

-Tu étais sur les lieux...

-Non...Je ne comprends pas...

-Ne fais pas semblant de faire l'innocent. Tu es impliqué là-dedans... Ce n'était pas un attentat banal n'est-ce pas... ? C'était plus... surnaturel. Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Réponds ! Je n'ai trouvé ton nom nulle part dans les bases de données... Alors, _tu es qui ?_

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je... Je ne sais pas... Qui je suis ? Je demande la question me frappant de plein fouet, comme je n'arrive pas à me rappeler mon propre nom.

L'homme me scrute, interdit.

-Je crois que j'ai oublié mon identité. Je dois avouer.

-...Sans déconner. Il me sort, blasé.

*o*o*o*

J'enfile un pantalon et me stoppe après avoir attrapé une chemise pour contempler mon dos dans le miroir. Je passe mes doigts sur les points de suture ornant mes deux omoplates. C'est une sensation étrange et désagréable. Je les ai découverts lorsque j'ai enlevé le bandage entourant ma poitrine. Elles sont récentes et me tiraillent. Je dirais même plus, je ressens encore une mystérieuse douleur en les regardant. Mon cœur se serre et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer en pensant qu'il me manque quelque chose... _Mais quoi ?_

Je relève les yeux vers le miroir et oublie de respirer. Deux ailes immenses et gracieuses sont apparues dans mon dos. Je cligne des yeux mais tout est redevenu normal. Ce que j'ai vu n'était sans doute que le fruit de mon imagination.

Je finis de boutonner ma chemise et sort de la chambre pour le rejoindre. L'œil alerte, il me remarque aussitôt et me rejoins. Il ne me fait pas encore confiance.

-Mon nom est Cole, Cole Trenton. Il me fait en m'invitant formellement à le suivre.

-Je peux savoir où on va comme ça ?

-Je crois que tu as besoin d'un petit rafraîchissement de mémoire...

-...

Je me contente de monter dans sa voiture.

-Je me doutais que cet attentat à Chicago n'était pas naturel.

-C'est pour ça que vous m'avez...traqué ?

-On peut dire que c'est le bon mot. Il sourit, mi-amusé, mi-sérieux. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis intéressé à l'affaire. Et j'avais raison. Des anges y ont laissé leurs plumes. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je compte bien le découvrir. C'est sûrement à propos de cette Amphore...

-Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que les Anges existent ?

-Tu as vraiment tout oublié hein ? Les anges, les démons... Les chasseurs, ça ne te dit rien. Et pourtant, tu n'es sûrement _pas humain_...

Je le regarde bouche bée.

-C'est une blague. Je lâche, ahuri.

Et pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'appelle. Quelque chose d'important que j'avais à faire. Je passe à côté de quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

-Il faut que je retrouve la mémoire. Je souffle. Vous pouvez m'aider.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Hey, je ne suis pas baby-sitter ! Grogne-t-il. Mais bon... Tu n'as pas l'air d'un mauvais bougre. Mais tant que je ne sais pas de quel côté tu es, je vais garder un œil sur toi.

Il attrape un dossier sans détourner les yeux de la route et me le jette.

-Ton dossier médical dit que quelqu'un t'a déposé, allons le retrouver. Il aura probablement des réponses à nos questions.

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à ça ? Je fais en jetant un œil dans les papiers. Ce n'est pas ton combat.

Ce n'est pas un reproche, juste une constatation. Mais ces mots ont franchi mes lèvres tout seul. L'ancien moi semblant ressurgir de temps à autres de part des paroles ou des gestes.

-Peut-être parce que je suis l'un des cons qui vit sur cette planète que des gens ou choses essayent de détruire en faisant péter nos immeubles en pleine tête ! Donc ouais, ça me concerne. Répond Cole.

 _Dit comme ça..._

*o*o*o*

 _Kansas_.

Je me réveille parfois la nuit, en alerte. J'entends des voix, mais je n'arrive pas à voir les visages auxquels elles appartiennent. La plupart du temps, je ne me souviens que des sensations éprouvées pendant mes rêves ou mes cauchemars. Peur, courage, espoir, anxiété, stress... Je cours en tout sens sans pour autant savoir où je vais.

Apprendre ou réapprendre -je ne sais pas encore- que les créatures telles que les fantômes, les loups-garous ou les fées existent bel et bien, m'a fiché un coup. Étrangement, il semble que j'ai quelques réflexes. Comme tenir une arme entre mes mains et m'en servir habilement; prendre en chasse un polymorphe ou encore dessiner des sceaux anti-démon... Je n'ai cependant pas réussi à ouvrir ce coffre en bois mystérieux. Il me semble qu'il y avait une technique... Mais Cole a tout essayé, et il n'y arrive pas non plus.

Cole m'a emmené à une chasse. Il pense que j'étais un chasseur, dans mon autre vie...

Il a arrêté de me suspecter pour l'événement qui a eu lieu à Chicago. Il semblerait bien que je sois une victime plutôt que le fauteur de trouble. Une bagarre avec des anges, apparemment. Ils sont en guerre avec les démons, pour une histoire d'Amphore ou je ne sais quoi. Cole pensait que j'étais l'un d'eux mais il a essayé l'eau bénite et l'huile sacrée sur moi sans qu'il y ait d'effet.

-Oh, tu rêvasses ? Me lance Cole.

Je reviens à moi et le vois qui me regarde avec un demi-sourire.

-Tu fais une fixette sur les brunes ? Il demande, un sourcil levé.

-Non. Je fais vivement, en arrêtant de regarder une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombent dans le dos, sur le trottoir d'en face.

-Hey, surtout, ne te torture pas l'esprit. Parfois, ça ne sert à rien de forcer la recherche. C'est ton passé qui viendra à toi, tout seul. Assure le brun. Tu es un bon gars, qui que tu sois. La vie est courte, donc tâche de ne pas te perdre en cours de route.

-Ouais. Merci.

-Tu sais, je voulais arrêter la chasse. Ça te détruit la vie, si ça ne te tue pas avant. Alors si tu peux, évite. Tu es encore jeune, tu as toute la vie devant toi.

-J'y penserai, Monster-Donuts. Je souris. Mais je crois... Que j'ai quelque chose à accomplir avant de penser à ça.

-Crétin. Siffle Trenton.

Nous entrons dans un hôtel, où nous payons deux chambres pour la nuit.

-Je vais en profiter pour prendre une bonne douche, tu vas nous chercher un restaurant ?

-ça marche.

Je m'arrête dans un restaurant de passage et cherche une table de libre dans un coin pour être tranquille, lorsque je bouscule quelqu'un au passage.

-Pardon. Je m'excuse en rencontrant des yeux vert émeraude.

-Cas' ? Fait l'homme en fronçant les sourcils avant de s'apercevoir que je n'étais pas celui qu'il cherchait.

Je continue ma route comme il continue la sienne en secouant brièvement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Je m'installe ensuite dans un box et commande une bière. Sans le vouloir, j'entends les deux hommes à la table derrière moi et surprends leur étrange conversation.

-Tu as disparu d'un seul coup, où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Demande le premier, c'est d'ailleurs la voix qui appartient à l'homme qui m'est rentré dedans par mégarde tout à l'heure.

-J'ai été invoqué. Fait le deuxième, d'une voix rauque et profonde.

-Invoqué ? Par qui ?! S'exclame son compère.

-...Malia. Annonce le second.

Je tique à ce nom. Malia ? Qui est Malia ? Mais la suite retient encore plus mon attention.

-Tu... Quoi ? On parle bien de Malia-

-Oui Dean, _cette_ Malia. Elle m'a parlé de l'Amphore. Il semblerait qu'elle a été retrouvée... Mis entre de mauvaises mains, elle sèmerait le chaos et la destruction.

-Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue ? Tu ne l'as pas emmené avec toi ?

-Non, elle souhaite retrouver Gabriel. Et ensuite récupérer l'Amphore avant que ce ne soit les Anges ou les démons qui s'en accaparent.

-Et Will ? Elle t'a parlé de Will ? Demande le premier, une certaine tension dans la voix.

-... Je... Je...Dean... Souffle le second la voix tremblante.

-...

Je sens le malaise peser entre les deux hommes.

Cette conversation est définitivement bizarre. Cole m'a parlé de cette Amphore... Et ils savent aussi pour les Anges et les démons... Qui sont ces types ? Des chasseurs ? Ils savent peut-être des choses sur Chicago ! Je me dois de les suivre... D'enquêter.

Quelque chose m'attire chez ces deux hommes, je sens que mes questions auront des réponses.

Lorsqu'ils sortent du restaurant je les suis discrètement du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils montent dans une magnifique Chevrolet Impala et démarrent. Agissant d'instinct, d'un bond, je me lève et prend la route derrière eux... oubliant Cole.

*o*o*o*

Une heure plus tard, je me gare derrière un bosquet et observe l'Impala disparaître derrière les arbres. Un immense bâtiment en pierre, une sorte d'usine désaffectée perdue en plein milieu des bois, surplombe les lieux. Trouvant cela encore plus louche, j'attends que la nuit arrive avant de continuer. Une fois le repérage des lieux fait, je fais le tour du bâtiment et trouve en contre-bas une porte de bunker. Je sors l'arme de Cole dedans ma veste en cuir et teste la poignée qui s'ouvre dans un léger grincement. Je retiens ma respiration et entre le plus silencieusement possible à l'intérieur. Depuis le haut des escaliers et sous les lumières rouges de nuit, je peux voir l'immense salle se trouvant en contre-bas. Je m'y rends à pas de loup et observe l'imposante table tactique qui s'y trouve. Je me croirais presque dans un film d'agents secrets. Ce lieu parait irréel, hors du temps. Dans la pièce d'à côté se trouve une bibliothèque impressionnante. Je m'y rends, arme toujours pointée devant moi quand soudain, une main vient claquer mon poignet, faisant voler mon arme qui vole à l'autre bout de la pièce. Par réflexe, je pare la deuxième attaque de l'homme et lui donne un coup dans le ventre du pied droit. L'homme, le souffle court, vient s'écraser contre une des étagères qui s'effondre et j'en profite pour courir récupérer l'arme à feu. Mais l'autre se remet vite et me fait un croche-pied qui me fait tomber au sol. Je roule sur le côté pour éviter une autre attaque et me relève pour lui foncer dessus tel un rugbyman, l'entraînant dans une autre pile de livre tout ça en grand bruit de casse. Nous nous battons ainsi pendant une longue minute au corps à corps, jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'allume et que je réussisse à récupérer mon arme, que je pointe sur la tempe de l'attaquant qui se stoppe en sentant le métal froid contre sa peau. Nous expirons bruyamment en nous fixant entre les deux yeux. L'homme aux yeux émeraude profite de mon hésitation et me désarme lorsqu'un autre homme aux cheveux noirs apparaît brusquement entre nous deux.

-Dean, arrête ! C'est notre fils ! S'exclame celui-ci en saisissant l'arme et en l'abaissant.

Dean tourne le regard vers son compagnon et le fixe, abasourdi.

-Comment- Mais tu as dit qu'il était... Souffle-t-il.

-Ne le vois-tu pas ? Fait l'autre en tournant ses yeux aussi bleus que les miens vers moi.

Je les regarde à tour de rôle. Les ressemblances physiques me troublent et je sens ma tête me faire mal, tournant à plein régime.

-Je... je ne comprends pas. J'étais... Je... Je cherche mes mots, perdu, parce que j'ai comme l'impression que tout me semble familier. Cet endroit, leur voix, leur visage. Tout.

L'homme aux yeux identiques aux miens plisse les yeux, semblant comprendre ce qui m'arrive.

-Cas' ? Demande son compagnon.

-Je ne sens plus aucune Grâce en lui. Il est totalement humain.

-Quoi ?! S'étrangle l'autre.

Je m'appuie sur le dossier d'une chaise non loin de moi, me sentant étrange. J'ai comme une bouffée de chaleur et je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux lorsque qu'un flot d'images se mettent à envahir mon esprit sans que je puisse en contrôler leur venue. Les deux hommes semblent se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas car ils me regardent avec inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je demande, la voix saccadée et tremblante. J'ai... J'ai l'impression que ma vie est en train de défiler devant mes yeux !

-Il a perdu la mémoire. Souffle l'étrange homme à la voix rauque à son partenaire.

Je lève un doigt vers lui.

-Je... Je vous connais. Peter, où est... Qui est Peter ? Je fais, totalement à l'Ouest.

-Laisse-moi t'aider.

-Non !

Trop tard. Castiel pose deux doigts sur mon front sans que j'ai le temps de répliquer.

D'un seul coup je me sens transporter dans les souvenirs de ma vie passée. Tout ce que j'ai oublié revient à moi et je sens que mon esprit va imploser. Cela s'arrête aussi brusquement que ça a commencé lorsque Castiel baisse lentement sa main. Et revenu à moi, je relève les yeux vers mes parents.

-...Will ? Demande Castiel les yeux brillants. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je... Je crois oui... Mis à part que je suis mort il y a quelques jours de cela et que tout cela semble complètement dingue et irréel et... Je fais avec un sourire incrédule en les regardant tout deux, l'émotion grandissant en moi et les larmes me montant aux yeux. Papas...

Dean, muet et émerveillé, s'approche de moi. Il me fixe intensément durant quelques secondes puis n'y tenant plus, se jette en avant pour m'étreindre.

-Mon fils... Souffle-t-il, ému. Enfin...

Je pose mes mains dans son dos, et ferme les yeux, laissant ma tête reposer sur son épaule.

 _Enfin nous sommes réunis._

* * *

Et oui, Will est bien vivant ! (Merci Malia) J'espère que son retour, ainsi que les retrouvailles avec ses parents vous aura fait plaisir. Moi, ça me réchauffe le cœur, il a enfin atteint son but ! Même si pour ça, il a dû en baver pas mal...

L'invité de ce chapitre : Cole Trenton.

La semaine prochaine, on retrouve Sumiko, à la recherche de son frère dans : **La Dernière Bataille (II).** **_The Beginning Of The End._**

L'heure est grave. Rappelez-vous ce que révélaient les cartes et les mots de la Prophétie, car la dernière bataille a commencé et elle s'annonce sanglante.

 _"_ _"Une âme aussi noire que la tienne va tout détruire, rien ne t'arrêtera." Conclut le démon, victorieux._

 _C'est la fin._ _"_


	40. 38 The Beginning Of The End

**Bonjour bonjour,**

 **Et voilà... après le retour émouvant de Will et ses retrouvailles avec Dean et Castiel, nous entamons aujourd'hui un chapitre crucial, annonçant le début de la fin (comme l'indique le titre du chapitre), la grande bataille, la plus importante et la plus difficile à livrer. Ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés. Il était tout au long de l'écriture mon fil rouge conducteur car je l'ai en parti écrit au moment où j'en étais encore qu'à dix chapitres** **, peut-être même avant. j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, j'y ai mis toute ma passion pour qu'il soit intense !**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

 **POV : Sumiko.**

 **Musiques :**

 **Glowing in the Dark (The Girl and the Dreamcatcher) / Heart By Heart (Demi Lovato) / Until We Go Down (Ruelle)**

* * *

 **La Dernière Bataille (II).** _ **The Beginning Of The End.**_

 _Provo, Utah._

-Aller Shadow, cherche !

Le chien des Enfers gronde et se met à humer l'air avant de tourner sa grosse tête vers moi tout en remuant la queue.

Je hausse les sourcils et lâche un grand soupir. Shadow avait beau avoir un flair hors du commun pour sentir mes cibles, ce crétin de Peter laissait ses traces un peu partout sur le continent, alors il n'était pas aisé de le retrouver, et _aisé_ est un mot faible. Je reste cependant obstinée et suis Shadow qui continue à flairer sa piste.

C'est aux alentours de Provo, dans l'Utah que Shadow se met à gronder sourdement et à filer à travers la ville. Je le perds de vue lorsqu'il disparait à l'angle d'une rue et m'arrête de courir pour reprendre mon souffle quand j'entends des coups de feu venant du bâtiment se trouvant sur ma droite. La porte à côté de moi sort de ses gongs, un homme heurte le sol avec violence et roule sur l'asphalte. Les yeux écarquillés, je vois apparaître depuis la porte défoncée le bras du tireur, pointant son arme à feu vers l'homme à terre. Incapable de rester sans rien faire, et ne sachant qui des deux est mauvais, je m'interpose.

Et je me retrouve face à mon frère.

-Pete'...

Le brun pose ses yeux dorés sur moi. J'entends un grondement de bête sauvage derrière moi et lorsque je tente de me retourner, Peter me pousse brusquement et je sens mon bras me brûler tandis que je tombe à terre. Peter s'interpose face à l'homme qui vient de se transformer en loup-garou et qui vient de m'assener un coup de griffe en lui tirant dessus à plusieurs reprises. Je me redresse et fait pression avec ma paume sur mon bras ensanglanté en grinçant des dents. La plaie est assez profonde.

-Merde... Je siffle entre mes dents.

-Viens.

Peter est soudain sur moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule et m'aide à me relever avant de déployer ses ailes pour m'embarquer. J'entends des grognements de bêtes sauvages qui semblent _s'entre-déchiqueter_ dans notre dos et lorsque je tente de jeter un coup d'œil, Peter m'en défend.

-Ne regarde pas. Fait-il en s'envolant.

Je le dévisage et observe ce visage sombre et fermé qu'il n'arbore habituellement jamais et je me demande pourquoi une dizaine de Chiens des Enfers se sont jetés sur ce loup-garou. Peter... Ne serait pas capable de faire ça, n'est-ce pas... ?

Il me dépose au sol un peu plus loin et je déchire la manche de mon bras blessé pour pouvoir évaluer les dégâts. Peter s'accroupit à côté de moi pour y jeter un œil.

-Ce n'est pas si profond que ça. Tu survivras.

-Ah parce que ça ne pisse pas assez le sang pour toi ? Je fais, cynique en le regardant sortir une flasque d'alcool et en verser abondamment sur mon bras.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Il me demande tout en désinfectant et en faisant un bandage avec les moyens du bord.

-Ce que je fiche ici, Tu te fous de moi ?

-ça devrait le faire. Fait-il en esquivant la question et en se relevant.

-Peter ! Je m'exclame en attrapant la manche de son manteau pour le retenir. Regarde-moi ! Je siffle avec fureur.

Mon jumeau finit par me regarder dans les yeux.

-Malia... Elle est entre les mains de Crowley.

-Je sais... Je le sens, figures-toi. Répond-il à contrecœur.

-Alors tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle a _besoin_ de nous. Et que toi et _toi seul_ , peux la retrouver. Bon sang Peter, est-ce que tu vas laisser ça arriver ?! Je m'écrie en le secouant vivement, fébrile.

-...

-Ne le fais pas pour les autres, fais le pour toi, pour moi... Tu sais... C'est notre anniversaire aujourd'hui. J'aurai aimé qu'on puisse en passer un ensemble unis comme autrefois -même si nous avons pu oublier cette période.

-... Très bien. Je te suis. Cède-t-il.

Peter prend ma main et je tire sur son bras pour me relever.

*o*o*o*

Nous traçons la route à bord d'un vieux 4x4, Peter au volant, moi à ses côtés, les pieds sur le tableau de bord en train de ronger le frein en silence. A bout de patience, je commence à fixer mon frère avec intensité, l'observant en détail. Quelque chose a changé... Dans son regard, il arbore un air plus grave et infiniment plus sombre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça... et ça me glace le sang.

-Parle.

Je cligne des yeux en entendant sa voix.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire, alors parle.

C'est si soudain que je ne sais quoi dire.

-Tu empestes l'alcool. Je fais en fronçant le nez.

-Qui s'en soucie ? Soupire-t-il, les yeux fixés sur la route.

-Moi ! Je suis ta sœur !

-Première nouvelle. Grince sarcastiquement le brun.

-Peter James Winchester.

Le brun serre ses doigts autour du volant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Je souffle plus doucement.

-A ton avis Sumiko ? Lance-t-il sèchement. Ils sont morts tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Si je ne vous avais pas tous embarqués là-dedans, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. J'ai été tellement stupide. Egoïste. Tu avais raison tu sais, depuis le début. Fait-il dans un rire jaune. Retrouver la famille, nos parents ? Quelle connerie.

-Non Peter. C'est toi qui avais raison. Sans toi, j'aurai continué à haïr le monde et tu m'as appris ce qu'étais l'amour. Tu l'as ta famille, Peter. Will, Matt ainsi que Malia, Abby... et moi. Tu nous as nous. Je souffle en posant ma main sur son bras.

-...

-Abby et Malia continuent à se battre et moi aussi. Est-ce que tu comptes nous laisser livrer bataille seules ? ... S'il te plait, n'abandonne pas. Ne nous laisse pas derrière toi, comme si nous étions les fantômes du passé. Je t'aime, Peter. J'ajoute, le cœur gros.

Je le vois qui essaie de ne pas craquer. Sa pomme d'Adam s'agite. Il m'adresse un bref regard, et hoche la tête pour acquiescer.

*o*o*[POV PETER]*o*o*

 _-Prête ?_

 _-Prête._

Nous courons dans les longs couloirs d'un ancien hôpital désaffecté en fauchant les démons se trouvant sur notre passage. Ils nous ralentissent à peine l'allure, Sumiko et moi leur laissant à peine le temps d'attaquer. Ma jumelle à mes côtés en coordination parfaite, et Shadow juste derrière nous pour achever les survivants, nous arrivons sans peine à atteindre les escaliers. Là, un démon plus puissant nous projette contre les murs. Nous nous relevons et nous retournons vers le démon qui nous dévisage quelques mètres plus loin.

-Jackson... Je grogne en me redressant.

-N'y va pas Sumiko. Le prévient le démon.

Les yeux de ma sœur s'assombrissent dangereusement.

-Tu m'as menti. Siffle ma jumelle à son soi-disant ami. Tu savais pour l'Amphore... Tu m'as utilisée.

-C'était pour te protéger. Réplique calmement Jackson.

-... Va s'y Peter. Je m'occupe de lui. Ordonne Sumiko.

Je la regarde avant d'acquiescer silencieusement et me retourne pour monter les marches quatre à quatre.

-Traitre ! J'entends s'exclamer Sumiko rageusement en s'élançant vers lui.

Je traverse le couloir sans trouver de démon et atteint la grande porte que j'ouvre avec fracas. Je me stoppe net en plein élan, empli d'effroi. Au beau milieu de la salle se trouve Crowley, l'Amphore dans la main et Malia, enchainée à un siège.

-Toi... Je siffle en reconnaissant le démon que j'ai croisé au bar.

-Comme on se retrouve Peter. Tu arrives au bon moment. Me salue-t-il.

-Eloignes-toi d'elle ! Je hurle au Roi des Enfers.

-Ah, si j'étais toi, je ferai deux pas en arrière mon garçon. Le spectacle risque d'être... Epoustouflant ! Ronronne-t-il.

-Tu fais une grossière erreur.

-Pete' non ! Va t'en !

Crowley la fait taire d'un mouvement de main et Malia se met à tirer sur ses chaînes et gigoter en tous sens en vain.

J'avance d'un pas mais Crowley se rapproche de Malia avec l'Amphore.

-Ah-ah-ah. Tu prends de gros risques Peter Winchester. Aussi téméraire que ton père...

-Ne la touche pas. Je le menace. Ne fais pas ça...

-Tu arrives trop tard.

Et sur ses mots, il attrape le poignet de Malia pour poser sa paume sur l'Amphore des Ténèbres dans le but funeste de l'ouvrir et déchainer le chaos sur Terre.

-NON ! Je hurle, m'élançant vers eux en donnant un vif coup d'ailes pour réduire la distance qui nous sépare en un clin d'œil.

Malia ferme les yeux et lutte contre la prise de Crowley alors qu'il amène son bras vers l'Amphore. Il ne reste plus que quelques centimètres avant le contact. Quelques millimètres... Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu le toucher, je m'empare de l'Amphore. Dans mon dos, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un se mettre à crier. J'aperçois brièvement le sourire diabolique sur le visage de Crowley.

Et il est trop tard.

Au moment où je touche l'Amphore, celle-ci s'illumine d'une lumière aveuglante qui englobe toute la pièce, obligeant tout le monde à fermer les yeux, sauf moi. Je lutte pour me détacher de l'objet qui brûle ma main et qui siffle à mes tympans. _Enfoiré de Crowley. Il avait tout manigancé. Ce n'est pas Malia qu'il voulait mais-_

"Je savais que c'était toi." Ricana sombrement la voix de Crowley. "Malia était la plus puissante entre vous tous mais cet enfant a le cœur trop pur... Pour libérer le chaos, il fallait un esprit plus tourmenté, plus sombre et... plus fort aussi. La perte de tes amis, de ta famille, t'a fait sombrer dans les ténèbres et le désir de vengeance a grandi en toi... Ta part d'ombre a pris le contrôle."

 _C'était un piège._

 _La Prophétie... ne visait pas Malia mais moi._

 _"Un enfant des Quatre Grands..." Gabriel._

 _"Le jour de son anniversaire..." C'est aujourd'hui. Le jour de mes vingt-deux ans..._

 _"Sauvera ou détruira le monde..."_

"Une âme aussi noire que la tienne va tout détruire, rien ne t'arrêtera" Conclut le démon, victorieux.

 _C'est la fin._

*o*o*[POV SUMIKO]*o*o*

Je m'élance sur Jackson, poignard séraphique en main. Celui-ci esquive mes coups avec dextérité. J'ai beau y mettre toute ma force et ma rage, je n'arrive qu'à lui entailler la joue, le bras et la jambe. La lame traverse sa main et il referme sa main sur la mienne pour me bloquer. Surprise par son initiative, le démon utilise ensuite son autre bras valide pour me prendre par la taille et ainsi m'empêcher tout autre mouvement. Je me retrouve le dos collé à lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça Jackson ? Je crache, haineuse en luttant contre lui.

-Je me suis trompée Sumiko, d'accord ?

-Tu t'es servis de moi !

-Je ne faisais que suivre les ordres de Crowley. Je pensais qu'il avait raison, que grâce à cette Amphore, nous pourrions nous libérer de la pression des anges et des autres démons. Je me suis rendu compte après t'avoir envoyé chercher Peter et parlé au Prophète que rien ni personne ne pourrait contrôler ce qui est enfermé par l'Amphore.

-Alors lâche-moi tout de suite et aide-nous à empêcher Crowley d'ouvrir cette fichue merde ! Je grogne.

-Il est trop tard Sumiko, Crowley a gagné. La Prophétie va se réaliser...

-La Prophétie ?

-Peter ou toi... Souffle Jackson dans mon dos.

La révélation me frappe de plein fouet. Notre anniversaire à Peter et à moi est aujourd'hui... Et cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Peter va droit dans un piège. Bouillante de rage, je décoche à Jackson un coup de tête en renversant brusquement ma tête vers l'arrière. Celui-ci me lâche aussitôt et porte sa main à son menton que j'ai percuté avec violence. Je l'envoie à terre d'un coup de pied.

-Tu m'excuseras. Je dois aller sauver mon frère. Je déclare froidement avant de sprinter jusqu'à la porte au premier étage que j'ouvre sans attendre. J'aperçois Peter se jeter sur Crowley qui tient l'Amphore et horrifiée, je me mets à crier.

-Non !

Impossible d'empêcher ce qui va suivre. La lumière a comme l'effet d'une bombe. Le souffle et la puissance que dégage la lumière m'oblige à tourner la tête en me protéger le visage de mes bras. Quand l'effet cesse au bout de quelques instants, je me tourne pour voir que Crowley en a profité pour filer, Malia est attachée à un siège non loin de Peter, qui se tient débout et immobile, l'Amphore maintenant vide à ses pieds. Je lève les yeux vers mon frère, le cœur battant, pour voir des particules noires et malfaisantes tournoyer autour de lui et s'insinuer entre ses lèvres.

-Pete'... ?

Le brun se tourne vers moi lentement, et je découvre avec effroi ses magnifiques yeux dorés désormais vides et sans vie. Cela me pétrifie et lorsqu'il fait un pas vers moi, je sens que je suis en train de me liquéfier sur place. C'est Malia qui me sort de ma léthargie lorsqu'elle se met à crier.

-Sumiko, ne le regarde pas, il essaie d'aspirer ton âme ! Les ténèbres sont en Peter !

Mon frère fait volte-face et commence à s'approcher de Malia lorsque soudain, une brune apparaît et lui décoche un direct du droit en pleine figure.

-ça, c'est pour toutes les conneries que tu as pu sortir. S'exclame-t-elle. Et oui chéri, tu croyais te débarrasser de moi si facilement ?

Peter fait craquer son cou et se focalise sur la jeune femme qui n'est autre que Scarlett.

Cette dernière prononce un sort avant que le brun ne puisse lancer sa première attaque directe et je profite qu'il soit occupé pour rejoindre en vitesse Malia afin de la détacher.

-Comment est-ce qu'on va l'arrêter ? Demande Malia en m'aidant à enlever les dernières chaînes entravant ses pieds une fois ses mains libérées.

-Je ne sais pas. Je cherche, je cherche. Je dis rapidement. Mais il ne faut pas rester ici plus longtemps.

Scarlett parvient à tenir tête à Peter avec bravoure alors que les Ténèbres l'enveloppent et alourdissent l'atmosphère ambiante comme pour mieux nous étouffer, _mieux_ , nous écraser. Je ne sais pas combien de temps la sorcière pourra tenir face à la puissance phénoménale que dégage mon jumeau qui a sombré dans le mal... J'attrape la main de Malia et l'entraîne avec moi en dehors de la pièce alors qu'un mur explose derrière nous et fait trembler le bâtiment.

-Dépêches-toi, sors d'ici ! Je lui ordonne en la poussant vers la sortie.

-Il est hors de question que je vous laisse le combattre seul !

-Malia, on n'a aucune chance ! Je raisonne avec logique. Je vais le retenir, va chercher de l'aide ! Fonce !

Malia hésite un instant et cède à contrecœur à ma demande en se mettant à courir à travers les couloirs pour atteindre la sortie.

Quant à moi, je me retourne et prie le bon Dieu alors que la bataille fait rage à l'étage.

-Shadow. Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Le chien des Enfers grondant à mes côtés, je réapparais derrière Peter, plus que prête. Il s'est arrêté et à ses pieds, allongée et immobile se trouve Scarlett. Il vient de la tuer.

-... Bon sang PETER, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Je crie à en perdre la voix.

Ce n'est plus Peter. C'est un monstre qui est en lui et qui m'a pris mon frère. Shadow se jette sur Peter à mon ordre silencieux et à mon tour, je me mets à courir en utilisant la téléportation pour aller plus vite, évitant sa barrière de particules noires dressée devant lui en glissant au sol et en entaillant sa jambe avec mon poignard au passage.

Je l'entends pousser un hurlement d'une voix venue d'outre-tombe et même si cela me glace le sang, je dois tenir bon et l'arrêter, s'il en est encore temps. Il lance vers moi ses particules formant des pics meurtriers et je suis obligée de courir et me téléporter avant qu'ils ne me touchent. Shadow saute sur son dos en plantant ses griffes dans sa chair. Il n'a toutefois pas le temps de lui donner un coup de dent que le brun le repousse en créant une onde de choc qui fait exploser les vitres. Le chien des Enfers se désagrège sous sa main. Serrant plus fort mon poignard entre mes doigts, je tente le tout pour le tout en fonçant sur mon jumeau. Je saute à son cou, mes deux jambes sur ses épaules et je le fais basculer vers l'arrière. Son dos heurte violemment le sol et je mets tout mon poids sur lui pour l'empêcher de se relever, poignard sous la gorge. Mais il doit y avoir un autre moyen, un moyen de le sauver.

-Peter, réveilles-toi ! Je sais que tu peux lutter ! Tu n'es pas un monstre... Tu es quelqu'un de bien... Ne laisse pas le chaos noircir ton cœur si généreux... ! Je crie. LUTTE !

Il secoue la tête en grognant. Sa main racle le sol et tombe sur un morceau de verre brisé. Je le vois trop tard. Le morceau se fiche dans ma peau au niveau du ventre et je hurle en roulant sur le côté. Une main m'attrape par le cou et me pousse contre le mur. J'attrape son bras pour l'empêcher de m'étrangler mais il est trop fort. Il resserre la pression autour de ma gorge, et je commence à manquer d'air.

-Pe'... S'i-te-plait... Ne...abandon-pas...

Ses yeux noirs de vide se plissent et il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, desserrant à peine ses doigts, mais assez pour que je puisse avaler un grand bol d'air qui me redonne un gain d'énergie. Je le repousse avec force avec mes deux pieds, parvenant à le faire reculer de quelques mètres et je m'effondre au sol, en toussant.

Je vois Peter me regarder avant de commencer à s'éloigner vers la sortie.

-Oh non... ça il n'en est pas question ! Je siffle entre mes dents. Comme si j'allais te laisser filer encore une fois.

Je me relève en grimaçant. Soit Peter ressort en étant lui-même soit personne ne sort.

Et je me mets à courir vers lui, en récupérant mon poignard en cours de route avant de lui planter en plein cœur tandis qu'il se tourne vers moi.

-...

Je le regarde dans les yeux alors que je sens une douleur intense me vriller l'estomac. Je sais sans avoir besoin de baisser les yeux que le sang s'écoule abondamment là où sa lame de ténèbres vient de me transpercer.

Je sens les larmes monter tandis que je retire ma lame de sa poitrine et vois les Ténèbres quitter son corps pour filer et se disperser dans les airs hors du bâtiment. Ses yeux retrouvent enfin leur couleur d'or et dans un soupir de soulagement, je me mets à cracher du sang et nous glissons à genou au sol, Peter lâchant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Je suis désolé...Pete'... C'était le seul moyen de te stopper... Je souffle en tremblant.

Nous nous effondrons sur le sol nu et froid côte à côté et fais un dernier effort pour tourner ma tête vers lui et le regarder une dernière fois avant que nous rendions notre dernier souffle ensemble.

 _Ensemble, jusqu'au bout._

* * *

Alors... Ne paniquez pas tout de suite, ce n'est pas fini ! Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, voici une preview de : **La Dernière bataille (III). _The End's Not._**

 _"_

 _"Réveilles-toi"_

 _"Lèves-toi !" Fit plus fermement la voix, grondant presque._

 _"VIS !"_

 _une entité dégageant une forte lumière dorée m'aveuglait et réchauffait ma peau._

 _J'ouvre brusquement les yeux en prenant un grand bol d'air. Au-dessus de moi, je vois flotter cette même lumière chaude et pulsante. Perdue et paniquée, je me rends compte que je suis allongée au milieu de décombres, sur un sol poussiéreux et tâché de sang et me redresse en position assise.''_


	41. 39 The End's Not

**Bonjour,**

 **pour ce trente-neuvième chapitre, plein de surprises ! Je vous laisse découvrir lesquelles ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Musiques :** Archangel (Two Step From The Hell) / MIRACLE - Paula Seling & OVI / Dami Im - Sound Of Silence

* * *

 **La Dernière Bataille (III).** _ **The End's Not.**_

 _"Sumiko"_

J'ai ouvert les yeux et tout tournait autour de moi. Comme si vous vous réveilliez d'un rêve avec une sensation douceâtre de pesanteur, une impression de flotter.

Et dans mon rêve délirant, je voyais un visage se pencher au-dessus de moi. Des cheveux blonds tombant sur sa nuque, des yeux dorés pétillants, une certaine malice dans un sourire pourtant étonnamment doux et bienveillant. L'image n'était pas très nette et je me demandais bien qui pouvait être cet homme qui me souriait et m'appelait par mon prénom. Et puis, je l'ai su. D'un seul coup, j'ai compris, sans même avoir besoin de chercher, de creuser dans ma mémoire qui me faisait défaut avant mes quatre ans. Mon cœur se rappelle l'amour; mon corps, la chaleur. J'en suis toute retournée. J'en ai la respiration coupée.

Un autre visage est apparu, encore plus souriant et aimant. Les cheveux chocolats, comme les miens lorsqu'ils sont naturels. Le regard sûr, tendre. La force tranquille. Il dépassait le blond d'une tête-et-demi au moins.

 _"Réveilles-toi"_ Fit une voix dans ma tête -je crois qu'elle vient du blond.

J'ai froncé les sourcils... Me réveiller ? N'étais-ce pas déjà la réalité ? N'étais-je pas avec eux ?

 _"Lèves-toi !"_ Fit plus fermement la voix, grondant presque.

J'ai levé les yeux et à ma grande surprise, le blond avait disparu. A la place, une entité dégageant une forte lumière dorée m'aveuglait et réchauffait ma peau, m'obligeant presque à fermer les yeux. La forme prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, s'étendant et illuminant toute la pièce. Dans ce que j'imaginais être le dos de la chose, trois immenses paires d'ailes éblouissantes se déployaient...

 _"VIS !"_

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux en prenant un grand bol d'air. Au-dessus de moi, je vois flotter cette même lumière chaude et pulsante. Perdue et paniquée, je me rends compte que je suis allongée au milieu de décombres, sur un sol poussiéreux et tâché de sang et me redresse en position assise. Je porte ma main par réflexe sur mon ventre, là où devrait se trouver la blessure mortelle. Et pourtant je vis encore... Mes doigts remontent sur ma poitrine, là où repose mon collier et baisse les yeux pour voir que le petit flacon qui pend à la chaînette est brisée... la substance bleuté qui s'y trouvait à l'origine s'en échappe encore, prenant un aspect dorée au contact de l'air. Les particules fines virevoltent telle une légère brise chaude et rassurante autour de moi. Je la suis du regard, émerveillée. Je lève une main et la vois s'enrouler autour de mon doigt, venant picoter ma peau. Puis je jette un coup d'œil tout autour de moi et mon regard tombe sur Peter, allongé à côté de moi.

Mon dieu, Peter ! J'ai- Je l'ai... _tué_...

Je me penche au-dessus de lui et fronce un sourcil. Quelque chose cloche. La substance lumineuse dorée se dépose sur lui et semble traverser sa peau, au niveau du cœur, là même où je l'ai poignardé. Je remarque avec effarement que bien que son tee-shirt est tâché de sang, il n'y a plus aucune trace de blessure. Pas une seule.

Un espoir fou me prend, mon cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique.

-Peter ! Je m'écrie alors comme mon frère ouvre les yeux, l'étincelle de vie réapparaissant dans son regard.

-Oh Pete'...

Ma lèvre tremble sous l'émotion et mes yeux s'embuent de larmes.

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il demande sans bouger, perdu.

Nous sommes vivants... Quel miracle...

Je laisse ma tête tomber sur son torse, les épaules tressautant sous les sanglots et le sentiment de joie et de soulagement intense.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? Demande le brun en posant une main sur mon dos pour le frotter gentiment.

Je lâche un rire et me redresse peu de temps après, séchant mes larmes pour afficher un regard sûr et déterminé.

-Peter. Il faut qu'on se dépêche.

Je me relève, prête à relever les défis. Je sais exactement ce qu'il nous reste à faire.

-Les Ténèbres... Elles étaient... Il souffle en essayant de remettre son esprit en marche tout en se relevant.

-Elles sont encore là. Et elles vont se répandre dans l'air, partout. Je lui annonce.

-Pire encore, cette chose va semer le chaos dans la tête des gens si on ne l'arrête pas. Je sais de quoi cette chose est capable. Je crois... On doit pouvoir l'enfermer à nouveau.

-Tu peux le faire Peter, il n'est pas encore trop tard. J'affirme. Retrouve Malia, renfermez pour de bon cette saloperie.

-Et toi ? Il me demande en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Je me tourne vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. J'ai confiance, si on nous a ramené à la vie c'est qu'on peut y arriver. Il y a de l'espoir. Ce n'est pas la fin.

-Je sais où est notre père Peter. Et je vais le ramener. J'annonce.

Une lueur de surprise passe dans les yeux de Peter. Il y a encore quelques semaines, je haïssais nos parents. Mais maintenant, j'ai compris la raison de leur absence. J'ai senti leur amour. Je me trompais... Ce n'est pas à eux de venir nous sauver, mais à nous. Et je vais retrouver notre père. Pour Peter. Pour nous.

*o*o*[POV PETER]*o*o*

Sumiko disparaît, un faible sourire sur son visage rayonnant. Elle me laisse seul et pantois. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en désordre, le regard perdu sur le sol de l'ancien hôpital. Un champ de bataille. Je peux encore sentir les traces de cette dangereuse puissance pulser dans mes veines, haineuse, grondante, dévorant toute forme de vie. Dévasté comme j'étais, je n'ai pas essayé de résister, j'ai tout de suite été englouti. A cause du chagrin et de cette douleur sans borne qui m'habitait, j'ai laissé cette noirceur envahir mon cœur en peine. Et tout n'a plus été que ténèbres.

Mes yeux se plissent en apercevant une petite forme grise entre deux morceaux de cloisons à terre. Je m'approche et, lorsque je la vois, un froid s'empare de moi. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je m'agenouille devant le chaton gris et le soulève délicatement pour le prendre dans mes bras.

-On dirait bien que je l'ai fait finalement, hein ? Je fais, désabusé. J'aurai dû te tuer au début, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Au lieu de ça, nous avons fait un marché, ton aide contre ma protection. Et puis, tu as continué à me suivre sans même te poser de question, comme si c'était naturel. Je crois que- Scarlett, je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. J'aurai voulu te le dire... Mais je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte- non, je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. J'étais lâche. Alors que toi... Quand bien même je t'ai repoussé, tu es revenue. Pour moi. Et... Et ça ta coûté la vie... Je souffle, la voix brisée. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur Scarlett. Je t'aime.

Je ferme les yeux et souffle en tremblant, le cœur douloureux. Et puis j'essaie de me reprendre, en me disant que tout n'est pas terminé en levant les yeux vers l'Amphore vide vers laquelle je me dirige.

-Je vais réparer ce merdier. Foi de Winchester. Je jure.

 _Pour tous ceux qui sont tombés._

***[POV MALIA]***

Je cours aussi loin que possible, à m'en faire brûler les poumons. C'est en plein milieu de route déserte que je m'arrête pour reprendre ma respiration.

J'aurai dû prévoir tout cela. La Prophétie. Peter. Ce fourbe de Crowley... Tout était écrit ! Et maintenant... Peter n'est plus Peter. Les Ténèbres se sont emparées de son corps et son esprit et je dois trouver le moyen de le sauver. De les sauver tous. Dans ma réflexion, je ne vois que l'instant d'après le ciel s'obscurcir et une étrange cendre noire malsaine s'élever depuis l'ancien hôpital que j'ai quitté plus tôt. Tout cela ne m'inspire rien qui vaille lorsque je vois la forme grouillante prendre de l'ampleur et s'étendre dans toutes les directions. Toutefois, une autre forme attire mon attention. Une poussière dorée se faufile entre l'énergie chaotique, mieux, cette dernière s'écarte à son passage ! Je sens son essence gracieuse ainsi que sa chaleur repousser le mal et se frayer un chemin à toute vitesse vers l'Ouest. On dirait... Une Grâce ! Sans attendre, je me remets à courir pour prendre de l'élan et ainsi prendre mon envol pour la poursuivre.

J'atteins une vitesse de pointe de cent-cinquante kilomètre-heure en quelques secondes, d'un vif battement d'aile afin de ne pas la perdre de vue. Je survole l'Etat en quelques minutes seulement et aperçoit la substance dorée descendre en piquet et disparaître dans une ville. Je me pose derrière une maison pour faire disparaître mes ailes puis me rends dans la rue où j'ai vu la grâce filer. Un léger filet de lumière se faufile à l'intérieur d'une boutique à l'air un peu vieillotte dans laquelle je m'empresse d'entrer. Un carillon sonne pour prévenir le vendeur de ma présence.

-Je suis à vous dans une minute ! S'écrie un vieil homme depuis la réserve derrière le comptoir.

L'endroit est fabuleux. Fabuleux dans le sens impressionnant parce qu'il s'entasse ici tout un tas de bibelots, vieux meubles et objets de toute sorte et de tout âge. L'odeur du bois et des vieux livres m'emplissent les narines et je me demande bien ce que je vais découvrir chez cet antiquaire. J'avance précautionneusement au milieu de ce bazar organisé, jetant un œil attentif dans les rayons. Ou se cache-t-elle ? Au fond de la boutique, entre un vieux coffre de pirate et un vase égyptien, se trouve une lampe lustrée, d'une couleur or éclatante. La grâce la survole, comme en attente. Je m'approche doucement et observe l'objet insolite avant de le prendre entre mes mains.

-ça alors... Une lampe de génie...?

Je plisse les yeux, vraiment interrogative. Quel lien avec la grâce flottant au plafond juste au-dessus de ma tête ? Je me mets à tourner entre mes doigts la lampe, afin de l'étudier sous toutes ses coutures.

Cela semble complètement fou mais...

-Et ce que ça se pourrait...

Je commence en attrapant ma manche afin de l'utiliser pour frotter la lampe.

-A ta place, j'arrêterai tout de suite. Fait une voix.

Je sursaute sous la surprise, mon cœur battant la chamade. Cette voix vient de surgir de la lampe !

-Si tu crois que je vais exhausser tes rêves les plus fous, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! Rugit la petite voix frustrée. Oh, et si tu retournes encore une fois cette lampe dans tous les sens, je te transforme en tapis, c'est clair ? Me prévient la voix.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Je m'empresse de répondre.

-Maintenant, repose cette lampe _délicatement_ là où tu l'as trouvé, et oublie-la d'accord ? Si t'as besoin d'un génie, va en trouver un ailleurs. Je suis en grève, tu m'entends ? En _grève_. Et ouais. ça existe les syndicats pour Génie... Je viens de l'inventer.

Abasourdie, j'écoute sans l'interrompre la voix déblatérer son monologue de génie indigné.

-Parce que oui, y'en a marre ! Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est être libre. liiiiiiiii-bre. Libéré de cette foutue lampe toute moche -je vais commencer à devenir clostro' moi- mais tout le monde s'en fou ! Si, si, si. Sur trois vœux, y'en a pas un qui va utiliser un -juste UN bon sang c'est pas énorme- un tout petit vœux pour libérer le pauvre petit génie tout gentil et si généreux en train de moisir seul au fond de ce ramasse-poussière. Parce que tous ceux qui trouvent cette lampe ne pensent qu'à leur poire ! Donc, non, je ne réaliserai plus de souhaits pour qui que ce soit. Marre. La beauté, l'amour, la richesse. Vous voulez tous la même chose, mais si vous avez des problèmes pour vous accepter prenez rendez-vous chez le plasticien, merde. Pour l'amour adressez-vous à Cupidon ! Et si vous avez taaant de problèmes avec l'argent, appelez votre banquier ou braquez-le, comme vous voulez. Mais par pitié, laissez-moi. C'est pas marqué Crésus sur mon front.

-Heu... Je commence mais suis vite interrompue.

-Remarque, l'année dernière je m'étais bien vengé. C'était un grand con arrogant, imbu de lui-même, bref tout ce que je déteste, qui a trouvé la lampe et m'a fait le vœu de recevoir je cite "autant de billet que puisse avoir la banque. Non mieux, je veux la banque elle-même". Eh ben, je l'ai pris au mot. Ricana la voix du génie. Son petit paquet (de pognon) est bien arrivé chez lui. Par contre, vu que ça ne rentrait pas dans sa boite aux lettres... J'ai utilisé des billets de monopoli -plus petits- pour gagner de la place... Bah oui ! Il n'a jamais spécifié que ça devait être de vrais billets. Bon d'accord, après ça, il a jeté la lampe dans une poubelle. Mais je regrette rien. Sauf l'odeur.

Tout en me racontant son histoire de vengeance, j'entends du bruit à l'intérieur de la lampe, comme si on ouvrait un paquet de chips. Intriguée je ne résiste pas à jeter un œil par l'ouverture de la lampe.

-...je n'ai heureusement pas fini à la déchetterie parce que- hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclame le génie.

J'aperçois à travers le versoir un petit homme bien installé sur un fauteuil luxueux, entouré de tapis hauts en couleur et une montagne de nourriture sucrée, gâteaux, bonbons et j'en passe. Le génie a remarqué que je l'observais et il s'est tourné vers moi. J'éloigne vivement mon œil, de peur qu'il le prenne mal ou qu'il puisse répliquer.

-Nan mais oh, on n'entre pas chez les gens comme ça. Petite voyeuse.

-Désolé... Je souffle.

-Ouais, bon, excuses acceptées. Maintenant repose-moi et rentre chez toi petite. J'aimerai... finir de passer l'éternité dans ce trou... tranquille... Murmure le génie.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous enfermé là-dedans ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander.

-... Depuis trop longtemps.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que les génies sont des anges ?

-... Pardon ? Fait la voix, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à cette question.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres.

-Comment est-ce que...

-Vous êtes Gabriel, n'est-ce pas ?

-...

-Je vous laisse bouche bée monsieur l'Archange ? Parce que, voyez-vous, j'ai pas mal de vœux en tête, comme retrouver ma famille par exemple, ou bien libérer un certain génie... Qui plus est, je crois qu'il y a une grâce qui n'attend qu'à retrouver son propriétaire.

-...Alors, tu n'as qu'à demander. Souffle l'archange.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide, Gabriel. Je déclare.

-Etes-vous en train de parler à une lampe ? Demande une voix derrière-moi.

Je me retourne pour voir l'antiquaire me regarder avec des yeux éberlués et c'est alors que la lampe de génie s'échappe de mes mains pour s'élever dans les airs au milieu de la pièce, la grâce de Gabriel venant tourbillonner autour de la prison de l'archange. Le vieil homme propriétaire de la boutique enlève ses lunettes pour suivre l'étrange manège se déroulant sous ses yeux, choqué. La lumière jaillit soudain et se forme alors devant nous un homme pas très grand, des cheveux blonds lui tombant dans la nuque, des yeux dorées pétillants et un sourire malicieux. Je reste sans voix.

-eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt.

L'archange regarde ses mains, agréablement surpris en croyant à peine à sa liberté retrouvé et lève ses yeux vers moi.

-Malia ? J'aurai dû m'en douter... Fait-il. Je crois que je te dois quelque chose.

-Et une aide d'un des Archanges ne serait pas de refus. J'affirme, ne m'étonnant même plus que le père angélique de Peter me connaisse.

-Oh, je vois qu'on a des gros problèmes à régler hein ? Devine Gabriel.

-...Bah ça alors. S'exclame le vendeur, ce qui nous fait tourner les yeux vers lui. Si j'avais su que j'avais un tel objet dans ma boutique... Je l'aurais gardé pour moi.

Gabriel hausse un sourcil et finit par soupirer.

-Et si on y allait, on a une famille à retrouver. Suggère l'archange avant de claquer des doigts pour endormir l'antiquaire.

*o*o*

Lorsque nous sortons de la boutique, Gabriel marque un temps d'arrêt.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demande-t-il, les yeux levés vers le ciel assombrit et menaçant.

-C'est l'Amphore des Ténèbres. Je lui révèle. Elle a été ouverte.

Le blond se tourne vers moi pour vérifier que je ne suis pas en train de blaguer.

-Les démons nous ont utilisés. Ils voulaient le pouvoir et faire la guerre aux anges. Et pour pouvoir ouvrir l'Amphore, ils avaient besoin d'un Nephilim assez puissant.

-Je comprends mieux. La Prophétie, hm ? Elle se réalise... Vous vous êtes tous retrouvés alors ?

-Oui, mais je n'étais pas assez... il leur fallait une âme tourmentée Gabriel... Et ils ont piégé Peter.

L'être céleste me regarde fixement, en comprenant le sens de mes mots. Il serre les poings et je sens son aura puissante s'agiter en tous sens autour de moi. Il ferme les yeux et inspire profondément pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

-Gabriel ? Je l'appelle comme il secoue la tête en pestant.

-Mon fils a besoin de moi et je ne suis même pas là. Se lamente Gabriel. Tu dois te demander quel genre de parent je suis, à abandonner son enfant de la sorte...

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-La guerre, Malia. Quand les anges ont su que vous existiez, Michel s'est retrouvé avec une révolution sur le dos. C'est déjà arrivé par le passé, un premier Nephilim est né et ça s'est très mal terminé. Michel persistait à croire que vous ne seriez pas en sécurité avec nous tant qu'il n'aurait pas résolu ce conflit. Tout le monde était opposé à son idée de vous séparer de nous. Qui voudrait abandonner ses enfants ? C'était inconcevable. Mais mon frère ne nous a pas laissé le choix. Il a... effacé vos souvenirs et vous a déposé aux quatre coins du continent. Tout ce qu'on a pu vous donner, ce sont ces coffres avec dedans, des armes, des moyens de vous protéger. Certains d'entre nous ont réussi à y glisser quelques souvenirs... Ils étaient là au cas où votre Grâce se manifesterait. Et puis... Michel a créé le lien qui vous unit. Ce lien qui vous permettrait de vous retrouver si l'un de vous est en danger. Parce que peut-importe que vous soyez caché à l'autre bout du monde, vos pouvoirs allaient bien se manifester un jour ou l'autre et vous n'arriveriez pas à les contrôler de prime abord. Vous seriez alors visible sur les radars angéliques et démoniaques et traqués. Je savais que ce jour arriverait, quoi que l'on fasse. J'ai essayé de le faire comprendre à mon frère. Après tout, on était les plus amènes à vous protéger ! Mais il ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille.

Lorsque Michel est reparti au Paradis livrer bataille, nous étions tous abattus par votre perte. Et puis, les problèmes se sont accumulés : les portes du Purgatoire, les tablettes de Dieu, les Léviathans... On a essayé de vous retrouver, en vain. Michel vous avait bien cachés, invisibles au milieu des humains... Notre famille s'est peu à peu disloquée... Quelques années après, Lucifer et Charlie eurent Matt et Abby et Michel les a trouvé et séparés eux aussi… Lucifer a pété un plomb, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, étant humain. Dean et Castiel essayaient de faire face aux problèmes, pour ne pas perdre la face; Adam est parti dans son coin... Et Sam... c'était le pire. Il n'a pas pu supporter de perdre Peter et Sumiko. Il voulait à tout prix les retrouver. Il a pris ses distances. Et moi... Je ne pouvais rien faire parce que j'avais laissé une partie de ma Grâce dans le collier de Sumiko. Pour l'aider le jour où tout irait mal. Je me sentais si inutile, si impuissant. Incapable de protéger ma propre famille, mes enfants, mon Sam. J'ai tout perdu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Je ne voulais pas ça. Alors je suis parti à mon tour. Je savais une chose que Michel ne savait pas : l'existence de Matt. Je l'ai retrouvé et j'ai parcouru les villes à votre recherche. Je t'ai retrouvé toi. Fait Gabriel avec un sourire alors que j'ouvre de grands yeux surpris. J'ai demandé à Matt de veiller sur toi. Et puis... Michel a remarqué mes agissements. Je me suis opposé à lui et pour m'arrêter, il m'a enfermé dans cette lampe. Je sais ce que ça lui en coûte à lui aussi-

-Mais il est temps de lui montrer qu'il a eu tort. Je conclus.

-Oui, il est temps qu'on se retrouve tous. Affirme avec vigueur Gabriel. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver Sam, Peter et Sumiko. Ils ne sont plus très loin, je le sens...

-Mais d'abord, il faut en finir avec ça. Je fais en désignant les ténèbres au-dessus de nous.

-Alors il faut faire vite, avant qu'elle ne se répande partout.

-Tu peux l'arrêter ? Je demande avec espoir.

-Non, mais on devrait pouvoir l'enfermer à nouveau. C'est le seul moyen. Où est l'Amphore ? M'interroge le blond.

-Oh non... Elle est restée à l'ancien hôpital. Je geins.

-Bien, va la chercher. Moi, je vais faire tout mon possible pour contenir son pouvoir et faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'éparpille pas.

-Compris.

Sur ces derniers mots, nous nous serrons la main comme pour nous donner la force et nous nous envolons chacun de notre côté.

* * *

Gabriel, de retour et dans toute sa splendeur, sera une aide précieuse pour l'équipe, reste à voir comment ça va se dérouler...

La semaine prochaine, dernière sous-partie de la troisième partie : **Renaissance (I).** _**Struggle.**_

Disputes familiales, retrouvailles, nouvelles batailles à livrer et d'autres surprises seront au programme...

 _"C'est alors que nous entendons la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir dans un grincement et quelqu'un entrer. Nous nous retournons tous les trois._

 _-Bon sang, ça va être quoi cette fois ? S'exclame Dean, main sur son arme avant de s'arrêter net, bouche bée"_

[...]

 _"Le plafond s'effondre et quelqu'un en tombe pour donner un fulgurant coup de poing à Sam. Lorsque je réouvre les yeux, la silhouette de dos se dessine à travers la poussière et fait craquer ses doigts._

 _-J'espère que je vous ai manqué ? Lance une voix espiègle que je ne reconnais que trop bien."_


	42. 40 Struggle

**Bonjour,**

 **Nous voici au quarantième chapitre. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... ! Et a** **ujourd'hui, nous retrouvons Will et ses parents, ainsi que le combat de Sumiko pour retrouver son père.** **Un bonus vous attend même à la fin de chapitre.**

 **N'hésitez pas à continuer à me faire part de vos impressions.**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture mes petits angelots !**

 **POV :** Will.

 **SoundBox :** Don't You Worry Child - ? / Linkin Park - Faint / Carry On My Wayward Son.

* * *

 **Renaissance (I).** _ **Struggle.**_

 _Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas._

Lorsque Dean revient de la cuisine, c'est avec deux tasses, dont une qu'il me tend. Je me retrouve avec une tasse de café brûlant entre les mains et un père qui me dévisage comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. C'est un peu gênant, je dois avouer, d'être ainsi regardé. Mais je peux comprendre quel effet bizarre cela doit faire, de revoir son fils après autant de temps... Il ne sait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, et je ne suis pas mieux que lui. Je n'imaginais pas notre rencontre de cette manière. Il nous faut un temps d'adaptation. Je lui lance un petit sourire avant de plonger le nez dans ma tasse. Un moment passe sans que nous n'échangeons de mots. Et puis, enfin, mon paternel se lance.

-Ce-... Cette situation est un peu étrange. Lâche Dean avec un petit rire nerveux, en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

Puis il se mord la lèvre, se trouvant apparemment idiot d'avoir sorti ça. Je retiens à grande peine un sourire amusé mais compatissant.

-Alors, c'est ici que vous vivez ? Je fais, amenant un nouveau sujet de conversation pour ne pas le laisser s'enfoncer dans l'embarras.

-Oui, on peut dire ça. Répond le brun adossé à l'une des bibliothèques. Quand nous ne sommes pas en train de sillonner la grande route, c'est là qu'on vient se poser. C'est le bunker des Hommes de Lettres, nos ancêtres, si je puis dire...

-Vous êtes chasseurs ?

-Oui. On l'a toujours été. Moi et Sam...

Il secoue la tête et sourit avec mélancolie en repensant au passé.

-Sam, le père de Peter ? Je demande.

-Ouais... On était toujours sur la route, à combattre les sorcières, les fantômes, les démons. C'était notre mode de vie. Mais attends... Est-ce que- tu as toi aussi goûté à la chasse ? Me demande Dean avec appréhension.

-Eh bien... En fait, c'est Peter qui m'a entraîné là-dedans. Je fais, penaud.

Mon père ferme les yeux et soupire en se frottant les tempes.

-Oh bon sang... C'est vraiment dans le sang... Murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

-Les chiens font pas des chats. Je fais en riant.

Dean relève ses yeux émeraude vers moi et nous nous sourions avant de rire avec légèreté ensemble. Le brun se reprend toutefois pour revetir un air plus sérieux et plus grave.

-Et toi, où as-tu vécu pendant toutes ces années ?

J'expire longuement en tournant la tasse entre mes doigts en repensant à ces dernières années dans les montagnes.

-J'habitais dans l'Etat du Wyoming, dans un ranch. C'était plutôt tranquille, enfin, du moins jusqu'à ce que Peter ne débarque et chamboule toute ma vie. Nous sommes partis sur vos traces, bien décidés à retrouver nos origines et qui nous sommes réellement et les mésaventures se sont enchaînés.

-Will... Commence mon père avec une voix chargée d'émotions. Je suis désol-

-Merci. Je l'interromps en lui souriant sincèrement.

Dean hausse les sourcils avec stupéfaction, ne comprenant pas les raisons de mon remerciement.

-D'accord, vous n'étiez peut-être pas là quand on avait besoin de vous. Je ne mentirais pas, ça n'a pas été facile en tant qu'orphelin. Il y a eu des hauts et des bas. Beaucoup de bas en fait. C'était dur parce que j'étais différent et je ne savais pas comment contrôler ces étranges et terrifiants pouvoirs qui m'habitaient. Mais je ne regrette rien. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je sais que j'ai une famille qui m'aime et à laquelle je tiens plus que tout. Je suis tout simplement heureux. Donc merci, vraiment. Pour nous avoir laissé ces coffres, cet héritage afin de nous donner espoir. Pour ces souvenirs poignants inscrits dans nos mémoires qui se sont rappelés à nous afin de nous donner force et courage. Pour cette folle quête qui nous a unis, Peter, Malia, Matt, Abby et Sumiko afin de vous retrouver.

Le Winchester, les yeux brillants, s'approche pour poser sa main sur mon épaule et exercer une légère pression dessus.

-Je ne laisserai plus personne t'emmener loin de nous, fils. Promet-il.

-On va en avoir des choses à rattraper, hein ? Je souffle, confiant, en lui serrant la main en retour.

Castiel réapparaît peu après dans le bunker et se précipite à grand pas vers nous, arborant un air grave, ce qui n'augure rien de bon.

-L'Amphore. Quelqu'un l'a ouvert et son pouvoir est en train de se répandre partout. Nous annonce-t-il précipitamment.

Je me lève vivement de mon siège, fou d'inquiétude.

-Peter, Malia. Ils doivent être dehors à se battre. Je dois les rejoindre.

Dean pose sa main sur mon torse pour m'arrêter alors que je m'apprête à sortir.

-Pas de précipitation, fils. Tu n'as plus à gérer tout seul tout ça. On est là maintenant. Me fait-il en lançant un regard à Castiel, qui ne peut qu'approuver en hochant la tête.

-Bien, alors allons-y ensemble. Je cède en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Castiel se met cependant en travers de mon chemin, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

-En fait... Tu vas rester ici et attendre qu'on revienne. Rectifie Dean en me rejoignant.

-Quoi ?! Je m'insurge. Il n'en est pas question !

-Nous ne voulons pas te perdre une seconde fois. Explique l'ange de sa voix rauque.

-Tu es humain maintenant. Surenchérit Dean, en faisant référence à mes ailes disparues. Sans grâce, tu es vulnérable.

-Je te signale que tu es aussi humain que moi. Je réplique, en colère.

-Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu restes à l'abri ! S'exclame mon père en commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

Mais Castiel lui bloque lui aussi l'accès, et les deux hommes se fixent dans les yeux un instant. Dean parce qu'il ne comprend pas, Castiel pour le dissuader de passer.

-Il n'a pas tort. Lui fait constater celui-ci. Si vous sortez, vous risquez d'être sous l'influence des ténèbres. Elles s'insinueront dans votre esprit pour l'embrouiller et déformer votre réalité. Moi seul, peux leur résister.

-Raison de plus pour aller chercher les autres ! On se fait attaquer sur tout les fronts, les Anges, les Démons et maintenant les Ténèbres. Ils ont besoin de chacun de nous ! Alors non. Je proteste fermement. Nous irons, _ensemble_.

-En famille. Murmure Dean, finissant par approuver. Cas'...

Nous fixons Castiel qui nous regarde tour à tour de ses grands yeux bleus soucieux. Et en voyant la détermination dans nos yeux, mon père angélique cède.

C'est alors que nous entendons la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir dans un grincement et quelqu'un entrer. Nous nous retournons tous les trois.

-Bon sang, ça va être quoi cette fois ? S'exclame Dean, main sur son arme, avant de s'arrêter net, bouche bée devant la femme qui vient d'entrer.

-Dean ! S'exclame celle-ci, apparemment heureuse et soulagée.

-Comment... Charlie ? Souffle celui-ci, médusé.

*o*o*[POV SUMIKO]*o*o*

C'est sans peur et déterminée comme jamais que j'entre aux Enfers. Bien décidée à faire sortir d'ici mon père et le ramener sur Terre auprès de notre famille. Je traverse les cellules en recherchant activement le visage familier de mes souvenirs, un grand brun aux yeux émeraude, Sam Winchester. Au moment où je jette un œil par une énième trappe de porte de cellule, je sens la présence d'un démon derrière moi et je me retourne vivement pour l'attraper par la mâchoire et le plaquer contre le mur froid et sans vie des Enfers. Le regard soucieux de Jackson me fait face.

-Sumiko, je t'en supplie, sors d'ici. Souffle celui-ci.

Je ne desserre pas ma prise, le regard haineux.

-Ne va pas... Tu ne peux rien pour lui. Insiste-t-il.

Je plisse les yeux. Avant de comprendre à qui il fait référence.

-Alors tu savais aussi. Tu savais que Crowley retenait mon Père prisonnier et tu ne m'as rien dit.

-C'était pour te protéger. Se justifie le démon.

-Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, pour décider à ma place ce qui est bon ou non ? Je lui crache au visage. Comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, tu ne faisais qu'appliquer les ordres de Crowley !

-Tu ne comprends pas... Ton père n'est pas celui que tu crois.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. Je me rappelle comment il était quand j'étais petite. Et il ne nous aurait jamais abandonné Peter et moi.

-Tu ne céderas pas, hein ? Fait Jackson en souriant, car il me connait, après tout.

-Parfaitement. Je ne me défile pas, _moi_. Je suis une Winchester.

-Oh et ce Peter Winchester, il n'a pas cédé, lui ? Comment va-t-il ? Lance une voix rocailleuse dans mon dos.

J'expire et lâche Jackson avant de me retourner vers Crowley. Le roi des démons se tient à quelques mètres de là, avec son air de vainqueur et Jackson va le rejoindre, se postant à ses côtés, face à moi.

-Espèce de lâche. Je t'exècre. Tu me répugnes. Je lâche en serrant les poings. Tu as fuis la bataille.

-Voyons, je ne voulais pas me mettre en travers du chemin de ton frère -pardon- des Ténèbres. Grimace celui-ci. D'accord ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qui soit, puisque je ne peux pas les contrôler au final. Mais, cela devrait occuper les anges. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

-Tu es sur mon chemin, peut-être devrais-tu te pousser aussi ? Je ne suis pas contrôlable. Je fais avec ironie.

-Oh, on se rebelle ? Après des années sous mon service...

-Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient. Ou plutôt _quelqu'un_. Je te conseille de me dire sur-le-champs où est Sam Winchester.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais me laisser amadouer par une minette dans ton genre ? Les Winchester me causent bien assez de soucis comme ça ! S'exclame Crowley. Jackson, capture-la.

Jackson lève les yeux vers moi et nos regards se croisent. Je le vois hocher faiblement la tête à mon attention et se jeter sur Crowley qui ne s'y attend pas du tout.

-Sumiko ! Lance le démon en me jetant des clés que j'attrape au vol.

Je fais plus vraiment confiance à Jackson pour l'instant, mais il semble être encore de mon côté. Je file alors, laissant Jackson et Crowley se battre. Je m'enfonce un peu plus profondément dans les Enfers, là où personne ne va jamais. Il fait de plus en plus sombre et les murs semblent se rapprocher pour mieux m'étouffer mais je continue de courir sans ralentir. Enfin, j'atteins une sorte de donjon vers lequel je me dirige. Je me stoppe toutefois à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée, où un énorme chien des Enfers monte la garde en grondant. Je déglutis et m'avance d'un pas en sortant mon poignard séraphique -celui de Peter en fait. Le chien détecte ma présence et tourne ses yeux rouge sang vers moi. Je m'attends à ce qu'il attaque mais il ne fait rien. Au contraire, il s'écarte à mon passage. Encore plus étrange, lorsque je sors les clés pour ouvrir la porte, il remue la queue et s'assoit en me regardant faire. Comme s'il voulait que j'ouvre. Okay... J'inspire un grand coup et entre. Et c'est là, au centre de l'immense pièce vide, que je trouve Sam, attaché à une chaise, tête basse, ses cheveux cachant son visage. Mon cœur fait un bond et je me précipite vers lui.

-Papa ! Je m'exclame en m'agenouillant à ses pieds. C'est moi, Sumiko...

Il ne réagit cependant pas, inconscient. Il arbore de multiples contusions, bleus et tâches de sang sur lui. Et je me dépêche de retirer les chaînes qui le retiennent.

-Je vais te sortir de là. Je fais.

Le brun se réveille brusquement, me faisant sursauter, et avant d'avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il m'attrape par le cou pour me soulever du sol et me jette de toutes ses forces contre la paroi. J'heurte brutalement le mur et m'effondre à terre, le souffle coupé. Je me demande ce qui lui prend lorsque je me relève et croise son regard : des yeux noirs démoniaques. Vides de vie, dénués de sentiments.

-Non... Je gémis.

 _Si près du but_... Et pourtant...

Je retiens à grande peine mes larmes, les côtes douloureuses et me relève tant bien que mal alors que le Sam démoniaque me jauge de son regard sombre.

-Que t'est-il arrivé...

Les mots de Jackson résonnent en moi.

 _"Ton père n'est pas celui que tu crois."_

Non... Il doit y avoir une raison. Il doit y avoir un moyen de le ramener ! Je refuse de croire que l'homme qui m'a élevé -même si ce n'est que très peu de temps- soit foncièrement mauvais. J'ai vu son regard bienveillant, j'ai ressenti son amour pour moi dans mes visions, ça ne peut pas être faux !

-J'ai promis à Peter de te ramener. Je rugis en me relevant et lui faisant face, bien droite. Et il est hors de question que je faillisse à cette tâche !

Et nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre. J'esquive ses attaques avec agilité mais il repousse les miennes avec hargne et puissance. Au moment où nous nous attrapons mutuellement la main, une vision vient brusquement envahir notre mémoire.

 _*.*.*.*_

 _-Sam ! Je t'en prie ne part pas. On a besoin l'un de l'autre._

 _-Je suis désolé Gaby, je ne peux pas. Non, je ne peux plus. Michel nous a tout pris. Et tu l'as laissé faire ! S'exclame avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait voulu le brun. Je... laisse-moi seul._

 _Et il s'en va, laissant derrière lui son archange impuissant._

 _*.*.*_

 _Les larmes coulent abondamment sur ses joues, des larmes de désespoir, de rage, d'impuissance. Il est fatigué. Au bord du précipice. Il ne lui reste qu'une solution. Celle qu'il ne voulait pas prendre. Mais il n'a pas le choix. C'est le seul moyen qu'il lui reste. Puisque personne d'autre ne peut l'aider._

 _-Sam Winchester. Cela faisait longtemps. Salue une voix._

 _-La ferme Crowley. Grogne le chasseur. Tu peux faire quelque chose ou non ?_

 _-On peut peut-être négocier. Sourit le démon._

 _Peut-importe le prix à payer, si c'est pour retrouver ses enfants. Son âme contre un peu d'aide... C'est bien peu cher, non ?_

 _*.*.*_

 _-AAAAAAAAAH ! Hurle le brun en essayant de se libérer de ceux qui le retiennent._

 _-Retenez-le bon sang ! S'époumone une démone._

 _-Il est trop puissant, sir... Fait observer un autre démon._

 _-Il est incontrôlable... Soupire de dépit Crowley. Dommage, il nous avait bien rendu service jusque-là, un parfait soldat... Mais même en démon, un Winchester reste un Winchester... Enfermez-le. Ordonne-t-il à ses hommes._

 _*.*.*_

 _-Jackson... Fait la voix faible de l'humain essayant de lutter contre le démon en lui._

 _Jackson s'approche du Winchester. Celui avec lequel il s'est battu, celui-ci même qu'il a servi pendant des années._

 _-Garde un oeil sur Sumiko. C'est un ordre. Siffle l'humain dont les yeux ne cessent de passer du vert émeraude au noir d'encre et inversement._

 _Elle ne doit pas savoir..._

 _Sam Winchester est perdu._

 _*.*.*.*_

Je me détache vivement de Sam en avalant un grand bol d'air, perturbée par tant de révélations. En face de moi, le démon s'est immobilisé et regarde ses mains comme si ce n'était pas les siennes. Il semble choqué. Je reprends espoir, en voyant des iris vert forêt derrière sa frange. Il redevient lui-même ! Je m'approche doucement de lui mais à cet instant, le plafond s'effondre et quelqu'un en tombe pour donner un fulgurant coup de poing à Sam. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, la silhouette de dos se dessine à travers la poussière, et roule des épaules, comme après un échauffement.

-J'espère que je vous ai manqué ? Lance une voix espiègle que je ne reconnais que trop bien.

-Matt ?! Je m'exclame, les yeux ronds.

Le blond tourne sa tête vers moi et montre un sourire carnassier.

-Mais- d'où tu sors ?! Je demande, complètement éberluée.

-Oh, je faisais une petite promenade de santé au Purgatoire. Répond avec une légèreté déconcertante le fils de Lucifer.

Il ne prend jamais rien au sérieux, ma parole ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il a l'air en pleine santé.

-Tu... Tu as réussis à sortir ?

-La porte de derrière. Explique-t-il. Y'en a toujours une. Hm, alors c'est ça les Enfers ? Dit-il en détaillant les lieux. Hm, un peu kitch, comme déco. ça manque de couleur.

D'entre les décombres, nous entendons un grognement.

-Ah, il n'est pas encore mort celui-ci. Fait Matt en faisant craquer ses doigts. On dirait bien que tu as des ennuis, Sumiko ? Heureusement SuperMatt est là pour-

-Bon sang Matt ! Je m'écrie en revenant à moi. Espèce de sombre crétin, arrête ça toute suite !

-Quoi ?! Je viens de te sauver la vie et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Fait-il en fronçant le nez.

-Tu viens de frapper mon _père_! Je m'écrie en me précipitant pour écarter les décombres afin d'en sortir Sam.

Matt écarquille les yeux.

-Ton... _père_? _Lui_?

-Au moment où il revenait à lui en plus... Je souffle.

Une main sort brusquement d'entre les pierres et nous repousse avec force avec la télékinésie. Sam ressort de dessous les décombres, arborant de nouveau des yeux noirs démoniaques. Et il semble vraiment en colère.

-Bravo, monsieur le destructeur de masse. Je grogne à l'attention de Matt alors qu'on se remet difficilement debout. Cette fois, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour le faire revenir...

-Hey ! Comment je pouvais savoir que ton paternel était un psychopathe fou ?! S'indigne ce dernier.

-Je te déteste, tu sais ça ? Je siffle en attendant la prochaine attaque de mon père.

-Tu disais pas ça dans l'avion…Dis tout de suite que tu regrettes que je sois en vie ! Geins le grand blond.

-Oh la ferme, abruti. On dirait qu'on ne va pas avoir le choix. On va devoir le ramener. _De force_. Je dis.

-J'aime quand tu dis ça. Sourit Matt.

Et nous nous élançons tous les deux vers mon père. Grâce à la force de surhomme de Matt nous avons un avantage. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que Sam le prenne par le cou et l'envoie au sol aussi facilement qu'on écraserait un moustique.

-Matt, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Utilise ta Grâce !

-Désolé mais ça, ça ne va pas être possible... Répond celui-ci en luttant contre la poigne de fer du démon qui continue de le plaquer au sol. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de pouvoir. Je suis en train de les perdre, en fait.

-Quoi ?! Je m'exclame.

-Mes ailes ont rôti au Purgatoire et le seul moyen d'en sortir, c'était de devenir humain. Ma grâce est en train de foutre le camp. Alors ouais, c'est la _merde_ , mais il va falloir faire avec. M'annonce-t-il tout en essayant de repousser les mains du brun qui essayent de l'étrangler.

Je revois dans mon esprit Matt mourir et ne peut supporter que cela arrive une seconde fois. Je m'élance pour sauter au cou de mon père et nous roulons au sol en luttant l'un contre l'autre pour avoir l'avantage.

-Papa... Je souffle alors qu'il se tient au-dessus de moi et s'apprête à me briser le bras.

La porte s'ouvre à cet instant en grand fracas et Jackson apparait en lançant un sort en latin. Le démon se prend une puissante onde de choc qui le repousse loin de moi.

-Jackson...

Je m'accroche à son bras lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur et il m'aide à me relever en me tenant tout contre lui.

-T'es sacrément bornée toi tu sais ? Il fait gentiment.

-Dis ça à mon démon de père qui tente de nous tuer...

-Vous pensez pouvoir me brider ? Déclare Sam le démon en ricanant. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi.

-Non mais je rêve, pour qui il se prend, ce démon de pacotille ? Grommelle Matt en époussetant son haut plein de poussières.

-Jack' dis-moi que tu sais comment l'arrêter. Je supplie.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Murmure celui-ci en voyant Sam nous faire face.

-Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir me vaincre, bande d'avortons ? Je ne suis plus le faible petit Sam Winchester. Vous croyez le connaitre ? Ce père qui a abandonné son mari et ses enfants. Crache-t-il.

Je resserre ma prise sur la veste de Jackson et serre les dents.

-Ne l'écoute pas Sumiko ! S'exclame Matt, mains au sol. Tu sais quoi faire pour _le stopper_.

Je me tourne vers Matt, choquée. Comment pourrais-je tuer mon propre père ? Mais je me rends compte que j'ai mal interprété les paroles du blond. Je me rappelle nos moments ensemble, à Chicago, en mission au Tennessee et dans l'avion à destination des Everglades. Derrière son arrogance, ce sourire moqueur et ses sourires charmeurs se cache un cœur en or. On ne le regarde jamais du bon angle, mais quand on y parvient... On se rend compte combien il est fragile et beau, combien il tient au gens qu'il aime. Il faut juste faire attention à lui... Et apprendre à le déchiffrer. Et là, il ne vient pas de me dire que je devais tuer mon père. Non... il vient de me montrer comment le sauver.

 _L'amour._

Lorsque je tourne mon regard vers Sam celui-ci a les pieds emprisonnés dans la glace que Matt vient de fabriquer. Le démon s'en rend compte et rugit en essayant de se sortir de ce piège.

- _Maintenant_! Me crie Matt alors que les dernières émanations de grâce s'échappent de lui, ne pouvant donc plus alimenter en glace son piège qui commence à craqueler.

 _C'est ton père._ Me souffle une petite voix en moi. _Il ne peut pas te faire de mal -du moins pas en tant qu'humain. Il faut que tu lui rappelles l'amour._

Je me mets à courir vers Sam, déployant mes ailes et laissant ma grâce angélique m'entourer, se mélangeant à mes émanations démoniaques pour me donner plus de forces et de puissance. Le démon lève la main pour me repousser avec sa télékinésie mais Jackson est plus rapide et lutte contre lui avec son propre pouvoir de télékinésie pour l'en empêcher. Je prends en coupe le visage de mon père qui hurle et fais fusionner nos esprits pour l'embarquer dans nos souvenirs communs, les plus beaux et les plus heureux que je puisse trouver.

 _L'amour est au-dessus de tout. Merci Matt._

La minute suivante, je m'effondre avec mon père à terre puis me redresse au plus vite, soucieuse devant son immobilité, et vois Matt et Jackson approcher.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il est juste inconscient. Toutes ses émotions, ça a dû être trop pour le démon en lui. On devrait le ramener maintenant. Conclut Jackson.

-Ouaip, et on ferait mieux de ne pas traîner, si vous voulez mon avis. Cet endroit est trop glauque. Ajoute Matt. Pas que j'aime pas foutre des baffes aux démons et décapiter quelques vampires et Léviathans, mais je crois que j'ai eu ma dose pour la journée.

Jackson hausse les sourcils en regardant Matt tandis que je soulève comme je peux mon père en passant son bras par-dessus mon épaule.

-ça va être difficile de nous téléporter tous hors des Enfers à partir d'ici. Je soupire.

-Je vais aider. Dit Jackson en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Matt et en prenant ma main.

L'atterrissage est brutal : nous tombons sur une table en acier et nous étalons par terre.

-Aoutch ! Je lâche.

-Aieuh, tes pieds Jackson ! Grimace Matt en le repoussant vivement.

- _Pardon_. Fait faussement désolé Jackson en se relevant et en m'aidant à relever mon père. Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Je regarde la salle en mur bétonné, la table où une immense carte du monde se tient sous verre ainsi que la bibliothèque immense derrière nous. Pas une fenêtre, on doit être en sous-sol. Mais bizarrement, je me sens en sécurité ici.

-Je ne sais pas, un endroit où mon père venait apparemment. Allons de ce côté, il doit bien y avoir des chambres quelque part.

...

 **BONUS :**

-Will, approche. Fait Dean en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Il faut que je te présente à quelqu'un avant de partir.

-Qui est-ce ? Demande Will, bien curieux.

-Baby ! Annonce fièrement Dean, le visage lumineux.

Castiel plisse les yeux et penche la tête sur le côté.

-On a un autre enfant, Dean ? Demande l'ange, ne suivant pas ce que disait son homme.

Dean se pince l'arrête du nez et emmène Will au sous-sol. Il se poste devant sa Chevy Impala de 1967 et croise les bras en bombant le torse.

-Je te présente Baby. Annonce-t-il.

Will, bouche bée, s'approche de la voiture de collection et en fait le tour pour l'examiner sous tous les angles. Il laisse ses doigts courir sur la carrosserie brillante et lisse, fasciné. Dean le suit des yeux, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Elle est magnifique. Souffle Will, impressionné par la propreté de la voiture. Je peux ? Demande-t-il en désignant le capot.

Dean l'invite donc, et son fils soulève le capot pour en admirer la mécanique. Il fait quelques commentaires techniques qui étonnent le Winchester et qui n'en peut plus de jubiler, heureux d'avoir transmis cette passion à son fils.

* * *

 _ **MATT IS BACK !**_ **Et oui, comment ne pas faire revenir ce crétin au grand cœur ? Il est trop important pour l'équipe (et on l'aime trop, pas vrai ?). Bon bien sûr, il n'a pas été bien fin et est tombé comme _une fleur_ au moment où il ne fallait pas. _Merci_ Matt, à _cause_ de toi, on va avoir _encore plus_ de mal à faire revenir Sam à lui...**

 **La semaine prochaine dans Renaissance (II). _Home :_**

 _Le face à face d'Abby et Rick :_

 ** _"-Sache Abby, que je ne voulais rien de tout ça. Déclare-t-il._**

 ** _-Tu comptes encore te défiler comme un pauvre lâche ? Tu es la pire des pourritures."_**

 ** _[...]_**

 _Malia est en chemin pour stopper les ténèbres qui se répandent :_

 ** _"Le monde devient fou."_**

 ** _"Ne t'arrête pas... Souffle une voix dans ma tête."_**

 ** _"_** ** _-Je vois. Le rejeton de Michel. Lâche-t-il avec dégoût."_**

 ** _[...]_**

 _La fin est proche..._

 ** _"-Ensemble ?_**

 ** _-Ensemble. Acquiesce-t-il."_**


	43. 41 Home

**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

 **L'heure de la revanche et de la grande et dernière bataille a enfin sonné. Les Nephilim en sortiront-ils vainqueur et en vie ?**

 **Courtney Ackles : Ah la fierté de Dean ! Je m'imagine sans mal la scène. Ce moment est magique et plein d'émotion !**

 **Leana Nas : oh mon dieu, j'ai trop ri à ta review ahah, je connais un excellent médecin si tu veux... Un certain Dr. Sexy (Gabriel ?)... Non en fait, je suis pas sûre que ça va aider ! Quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux compter sur moi pour la suite, puisque tel est mon devoir !**

 **POV :** Abby.

 **Musiques :** Maintain Control - Confidential Music / Everybody Wants To Rule The World - LORDE / Really Slow Motion - Hero / Heroes - Mans Zemerley / Malta Firelight Coming Home (je me suis un peu laissée allée là...)

* * *

 **Renaissance (II).** _ **Home.**_

-Rick ! Je hurle derrière lui.

Je vole à sa poursuite depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité. Mais je sens que je commence à fatiguer et il n'est pas question que je le laisse filer à nouveau. Dans un dernière tentative désespérée pour qu'il s'arrête, je fais apparaitre le katana de Will dans ma main et le lance sur ce traite de Rick. La lame file à grande vitesse et vient se planter dans son aile gauche. Le Nephilim doit atterrir en urgence au sommet d'un building et je viens me poser à l'autre bout du toit pour lui faire face.

-Sache Abby, que je ne voulais rien de tout ça. Déclare-t-il après avoir retiré et jeté vers moi le katana.

-Ah ouais ? Je rugis. Dis plutôt ça à _mon frère_! Tu crois t'en sortir impunément, après tout ce que tu nous as fait ? Tu es la pire des pourritures. Je crache.

le jeune homme me jette un air las en battant de l'aile comme pour vérifier son bon fonctionnement malgré la blessure que je lui ai infligé.

-...

-Tu comptes encore te défiler comme un pauvre lâche ?

Rick soupire.

-Je vois, tu ne veux pas comprendre. Tant pis, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Déclare-t-il avant de prendre appui sur ses jambes et de s'élancer vers moi. Je me mets alors à courir vers lui et fait une roulade pour l'esquiver tout en récupérant mon arme au passage. Je pivote rapidement et lance la première attaque.

-Tu es rapide. Me complimente Rick en esquivant, ce qui m'énerve encore plus.

Il pare mes coups sans répliquer, me laissant probablement me fatiguer. Lorsque je comprends ça, je commence à enflammer mes mains et je réussis à le toucher au torse. Celui-ci grince des dents et prend un peu de distance pour jeter un oeil. Il écarte son haut cramé au niveau du col et grimace en voyant la chair brûlée, la trace de mes doigts formant une cicatrice à vie.

-Eh bien, je pensais à mieux comme tatouage. Dit-il simplement avant de s'humidifier les lèvres. Il commence à faire un peu trop chaud ici, non ?

Je ne réponds pas et fait tournoyer la lame entre mes doigts en le fixant, le visage fermé.

-Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je ne retiendrais pas mes coups. Annonce-t-il avant de descendre en piquet vers moi.

Je m'enflamme entièrement mais il balaye mes flammes d'un puissant battement d'ailes et le Nephilim fonce sur moi, m'entraînant dans sa chute en bas de l'immeuble. Je le cogne de toutes mes forces pour qu'il me lâche.

-Cesse de lutter Abby !

-Jamais, tu entends ! Tu m'as tout pris !

Alors que nous allons nous écraser au sol, Rick reprend de l'altitude au dernier moment et me lâche sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il se pose juste au-dessus de moi, qui suis allongée sur le dos.

-ça suffit Abby.

Je pousse un cri de rage et enroule ma jambe autour de son pied pour le faire tomber. En un instant, il est sous moi et je le menace de la pointe de mon katana. Le cœur battant et la respiration courte, je le fixe avec toute la rancœur qui habite mon cœur. Rick n'esquisse pas un geste, attendant juste la mort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, tu as ce que tu voulais non ? Fait-il calmement.

-Arrête ça ! Arrête de faire comme si tu étais la victime ! Je crache. C'est de ta faute si on en est là aujourd'hui !

Rick me regarde dans les yeux, et j'aperçois la profonde tristesse et la déception qu'il tente de refouler tout au fond de lui.

-Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que mon père soit là pour moi... Je voulais... Qu'on forme une famille. Souffle-t-il, la lèvre tremblante. Et lui... Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était nous éliminer. Parce qu'on est des monstres.

-Nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Et ce n'est pas à lui de décider si on a le droit de vivre ou non. On n'a pas besoin de père ou de mère ou de n'importe quel proche ne voulant pas de nous. On nous a nous et pour moi, ça compte comme une famille. On ne choisit pas où on naît ou qui nous a élevé. On choisit encore moins les sentiments que portent les autres à notre égard. Tu ne peux pas les forcer à t'aimer. Tu ne peux pas changer ça. On ne change pas les gens. Ce que tu as fait était stupide. Égoïste. Et inhumain. Tu as justifié tes crimes au nom de la vengeance et tu as entraîné des innocents dans ta chute. C'est impardonnable. Tu mérites pire que la mort, _Rick_. Je fais, tremblante, les yeux plein de larmes de rage.

-Je suis-

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, nous entendons le vent se lever et le ciel s'obscurcir dangereusement au-dessus de nos têtes. Nous levons les yeux et suivons des yeux l'étrange brume noire nous entourer.

-Bon sang... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je dis en me relevant.

-L'Amphore... Me répond Rick en se relevant à son tour.

Nous nous mettons dos à dos, sur la défensive. Notre combat est sans importance à cet instant précis, car un ennemi plus redoutable nous fait face désormais : les ténèbres descendent vers nous et forment plusieurs silhouettes humaines. Si avant c'était flippant, là c'est carrément terrifiant. Je me sens happée par cette noirceur sans vie. Une main chaude attrape la mienne et je sursaute.

-Ne te laisse pas berner, Abby.

Rick déploie ses ailes pour attaquer. Les silhouettes maléfiques répliquent aussitôt et je me lance à mon tour dans la bataille. Mais comment peut-on vaincre ce monstre ? Il semble invincible. Nous sommes dépassés. La substance se solidifie en une longue lame effilée qui file droit vers moi, comme celle qui a tué Matt. J'écarquille les yeux. Je n'ai pas le temps de la voir venir qu'elle est déjà sur moi. Rick hurle et me pousse, prenant le projectile à ma place.

-Rick ! Je m'exclame en donnant un coup de katana à la silhouette qui se disloque alors et redevient poussière volante et grouillante.

Je me précipite vers Rick qui crache du sang. Sa poitrine est pleine de sang.

-Peut-être que...finalement... je paie ...mes dett-nnnh... Siffle-t-il en grimaçant sous la douleur.

Je le regarde en secouant la tête et ferme les yeux, ne pouvant supporter de voir quelqu'un d'autre mourir devant moi, et surtout _pour_ moi. Je me redresse et lève la tête vers les Ténèbres au-dessus de moi.

-Allez, vas-s'y, viens espèce de saloperie ! Je crie. Viens te frotter à moi !

Soudain la substance vient me frapper de toute part et je titube avant de donner des coups d'épée en tous sens.

- _Abby_. Fait une voix.

Je cligne des yeux. Devant moi apparaît Matt. Je cesse de respirer, n'en croyant pas mes yeux. Je souris et m'avance vers lui avant de remarquer le trou béant qui se trouve à sa poitrine.

-Non... Je geins.

Je ferme les yeux avant de les ré ouvrir et c'est encore pire. Du sang partout sur son visage, ses yeux vitreux, son corps se transformant en poussière.

Je ferme les yeux et prend ma tête entre mes mains en hurlant et en tombant à genoux.

Une lumière aveuglante jaillit soudain dans le ciel, obligeant les ténèbres à se disperser. D'immenses ailes blanches apparaissent et une silhouette se dessine au milieu de ce halo lumineux.

-Charlie... ? Souffle l'ange, incertain.

Je plisse les yeux avant de me retrouver avec deux mains sur mes joues. Je hoquette en découvrant le visage de Matt, en beaucoup plus vieux.

-Que-

-Tu n'es pas Charlie... Remarque l'ange.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère et j'essaie de donner des coups de katana en tous sens pour faire reculer l'individu.

-Arrière ! Tu n'es pas réel ! Je m'écrie en croyant à une nouvelle hallucination, parce qu'après tout c'est la spécialité de Rick !

L'ange stoppe l'arme en la prenant directement à main nue.

-Du calme. Fait-il doucement mais fermement. Tu es en proie à des hallucinations. Les ténèbres puisent dans tes espoirs et tes peurs les plus profondes. Tu dois lutter.

L'ange approche sa main et je le fixe avec méfiance mais le laisse faire. Il pose deux doigts sur mon front et je sens toutes mes terreurs quitter mon corps. Affaiblie je sens que je tombe mais l'ange me rattrape et me serre contre lui avant de décoller du toit pour atterrir au pied du building.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que... Je commence en me frottant la tête après être revenue à moi.

Je m'arrête de respirer et écarquille les yeux en voyant les ailes blanches dans le dos de l'ange, ou plutôt de...

-L-Lu-Lucifer ? Je sors, en palissant.

Le Diable me regarde avec un air indescriptible.

-Abigail...Ma fille... Souffle-t-il.

Je me mets à le taper avec mes poings et mes pieds comme une folle furieuse. Il se prend une patate dans la tronche mais me tient toujours entre ses bras.

-Lâche-moi-Lâche-moi ! Connard ! Je te haïs ! Espèce d'ordure ! Je l'insulte sans discontinuer.

Comme il semble surpris, j'arrive à le repousser facilement avec mes bras.

-Abigail... Essaie de me raisonner le Diable, ne savant comment s'y prendre pour me calmer.

-La ferme ! Tu n'es pas mon père ! T'as jamais été là pour moi ! Je hurle, en colère, sans le laisser approcher.

Je veux qu'il paie pour son absence.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, tu ne peux pas comprendr-

-Alors où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps, hein ?! Je grince en retenant mes larmes de rage. Où étais-tu quand Matt _est mort_?

-... Je cherchais votre mère. Fait calmement Lucifer, comprenant que ça ne sert à rien d'argumenter dans mon état.

-AH oui ? Tu la cherches _elle_ , mais pas _nous_? Je m'exclame, dégoûtée.

-J'ai essayé. Réplique le blond. Je ne savais pas où vous étiez, le Lien vous rendait invisible. Je me serais opposé à mon frère lorsqu'il vous a arraché à nous si j'avais été en pleine possession de mes pouvoirs. J'aurai aimé... Abigail.

Lucifer me fixe, une infinie tristesse et culpabilité au fond de ses yeux d'un bleu abyssal. Savoir que son fils aîné est mort sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose lui fait mal, même s'il tente de le garder pour lui.

-Je ne pourrais mentir...

Mon père s'approche doucement de moi.

-Vous êtes ce qui compte le plus pour moi...

Se tenant à cinquante centimètres de moi, il baisse les yeux et je croise son regard avant de craquer et de l'enlacer avec force, étreinte qu'il me rend aussitôt. Il caresse mes cheveux roux et dépose un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne alors que je me mets à sangloter de plus belle, mes nerfs lâchant.

-Tu n'es plus seule... Me souffle Lucifer.

-OH MON DIEU JE N'Y CROIS PAS ! Vitupère une voix féminine à côté de nous. TU FAIS PLEURER NOTRE FILLE ?!

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et tourne la tête vers la voix pour voir le Diable se manger une claque monumentale. Alors je n'étais vraiment pas en train d'halluciner là ?

-Alors il suffit que je ne sois plus là pour que mossieur commence à faire n'importe quoi ! Gronde une femme aux cheveux roux flamboyants.

-Ch-Charlie ?! Bégaie le Diable, sonné et complètement stupéfait en voyant sa femme. M-mais comment...

Je reste bouche bée devant cette femme, si belle et si resplendissante. J'ai une mère et elle se tient juste devant moi... Je parviens à peine à y croire !

-Bien sûr que c'est moi, ça se voit, non, espèce d'andouille d'emplumé ! Parce que oui, pendant que monsieur le diable s'amusait sur Terre, moi j'essayais de survivre au Purgatoire. Et devine qui est venu à mon secours, hein ? Pas toi, non, ton propre fils ! Le dispute Charlie.

-Matt ?! Je m'exclame. Tu as vu Matt ?!

-Oh, Abby ma chérie... Fait ma mère en me regardant. Tu as tellement grandi. Tu es magnifique. Matt... A réussi à me faire sortir. Mais lui... Lui n'a pas pu passer le portail permettant de revenir sur Terre...

Elle parait si triste, si dévastée, que je lui saute au cou pour l'enlacer, sous les yeux de mon père encore ahuri. Ma mère lui sourit doucement et vient caresser sa joue. Lucifer reprend peu à peu ses esprits et finit à son tour par se joindre au câlin.

-Regardez... Je souffle. On dirait... que les ténèbres se retirent !

Mes parents lèvent la tête vers le ciel, qui commence à s'éclaircir.

*o*o*[POV MALIA]*o*o*

Le monde devient fou. La ville la plus proche de l'ancien hôpital est touchée. J'ai vu des voitures foncer dans les fossés et des gens se poursuivre après en hurlant pour s'entre-tuer. Certains se tiennent la tête entre les mains en pleurant ou en hurlant, comme s'ils étaient en proie à de terribles cauchemars. D'autres, au contraire, chantonnent et rient en regardant le vide comme si quelque chose se trouvait là alors qu'il n'y a rien. Des anges et des démons se battent, tout ça dans une ambiance quasi-apocalyptique. Alors que je traverse une rue, je vois une mère appeler à l'aide en se roulant en boule par terre, en serrant son sac à main contre elle parce qu'elle ne retrouve pas son bébé. Je me dirige vers elle.

 _"Non."_ Fait une voix dans ma tête.

Je me stoppe brusquement.

 _"Ne t'arrête pas."_

J'hésite. Je ne peux quand même pas laisser cette pauvre femme comme ça, avec les démons et les anges aux alentours.

 _"Elle perd la tête. Tout ça est faux."_ Me répond la voix comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées.

 _"Tu sais quoi faire pour leur venir en aide..."_

Je serre les poings et pivote sur mes talons pour continuer mon chemin, courant à travers la ville.

 _"C'est ça. Va vers l'Amphore."_ Fait la voix.

J'essaie de prendre des raccourcis et de passer dans les coins où il y a le moins de monde. Je bifurque par le parc, qui se trouve juste derrière le bâtiment désaffecté et c'est là que je vois le vase noir et doré qui sert de réceptacle aux ténèbres.

 _"Vite."_ Me presse la mystérieuse voix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?! Où sont donc Sumiko et Pet- oh mon dieu, Peter ! Je m'exclame en le voyant allongé contre un arbre un peu plus loin.

Je m'empresse de le rejoindre et vérifie son pouls. Fort heureusement il respire bel et bien, et ne semble plus être sous l'emprise des ténèbres.

 _"N'attend pas, va récupérer l'Amphore !"_

J'accours jusqu'au réceptacle mais au moment où je m'en vais le ramasser, un ange apparaît en face de moi.

-Un pas en arrière, Nephilim. Ordonne-t-il.

Je me redresse lentement et observe l'homme à la peau d'ébène qui me fait face. L'archange Raphaël...

Il se pose au sol avec délicatesse et s'avance jusqu'à l'Amphore avant de lever son regard méprisant vers moi. Je fais apparaître l'Epée de flamme bleue dans ma main, prête à répliquer.

-Je vois. Le rejeton de Michel. Lâche-t-il avec dégoût.

-Pourquoi tant de haine dans votre regard et ce venin dans vos mots ?

-C'est pourtant évident. Vous êtes pathétiques. Votre misérable espèce a conduit le monde à sa perte. Mais je vais y remédier. Cela va se terminer aujourd'hui et maintenant. Annonce Raphaël avec un rictus.

-Quel culot. Vous croyez qu'on est les fautifs ? Alors que c'est vous, qui avez déclenché tout ceci ? Je lui fais remarquer.

- _Vous_ êtes la cause de cette guerre. Siffle l'Archange, n'aimant pas du tout le ton que j'emploie avec lui.

-Non. Vous vous méprenez. C'est votre propre fils, qui s'est retourné contre vous. Contre nous tous en fait. Vous ne devez vraiment pas valoir grand-chose en tant que père. Vous ne vous remettez pas en question des fois ?

Raphaël enrage. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, les mots sortent de ma bouche comme un torrent d'eau déchaîné.

-Assez ! Gronde-t-il. Vous allez tous mourir de toute façon. Je vais utiliser cet Amphore pour écraser ton père puis je m'occuperai de chaque Nephilim de ce monde, et ça va commencer par toi.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Je me jette sur lui.

Je ne fais clairement pas le poids. Que pourrait faire une adolescente contre un Archange aussi puissant et aussi dangereux que Raphaël ?

Je pare ses coups.

Avec bravoure, mais je faiblis à chaque attaque puissante qu'il me lance.

J'esquive.

Je roule au sol et son aile vient se planter à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Ses ailes sont tranchantes comme des lames de rasoirs et m'atteignent à chacun de mes faux pas, ouvrant des plaies peu profondes mais nombreuses.

Je subis.

Il n'y a aucune ouverture. Mais si je tombe, il risque de tuer Peter, et tous les autres. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ! Mon Epée est trop lourde, j'ai beau la lever avec toutes mes forces, je ne peux effectuer une attaque puissante.

Je me concentre.

Il est hors de question d'abandonner. Je l'oblige à reculer en redoublant d'ardeur.

Je donne tout ce que j'ai.

Mais ce n'est pas assez. Et je sais que la seule façon d'y parvenir, c'est d'utiliser mes pleins pouvoirs. J'hésite car je m'étais promis de ne jamais plus les utiliser. La dernière fois, c'était à Devils Lake... Si mes amis n'avaient pas été là... j'aurai tout détruit. Je ne sais pas les contrôler. C'est une chose qui dépasse tout entendement. Mais... Je n'ai pas le choix. Parce qu'il faut que je mette fin à cette guerre une bonne fois pour toute !

Alors je vais puiser tout au fond de mon être l'essence même des Nephilim qui fait battre mes ailes et rayonner ma Grâce. J'éveille mes sens, et décuple ma force surnaturelle. Et mes ailes s'accroissent pour gagner en puissance. L'énergie d'une couleur bleuté qui se dégage de moi est si pure qu'elle illumine tout l'environnement.

-Ah...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir avant de me consumer, dévorée par ma propre énergie aussi brûlante que le soleil.

 _"Malia._ _Ton_ _Epée."_ Fait à nouveau la voix mystérieuse.

A mes côtés, dans les flammes bleutés de ma propre énergie, apparait un visage. Sa main me guide, et je lève mon épée comme si elle ne pesait rien, en me rendant compte que la lame brûle du même bleu céleste que mon énergie.

Je pointe la lame vers Raphaël qui me regarde, ahuri et inquiet.

Je tourne à nouveau les yeux pour croiser le regard de ce visage serein et confiant.

 _"Ensemble."_ Dit-il en me montrant la pointe de l'épée.

Et dans un halo bleuté aveuglant, comme une bombe prête à exploser, nous filons vers Raphaël, qui ne peut esquiver l'attaque. Le choc est brutal. C'est la rencontre de deux météores.

 _..._

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je suis à genoux sur le sol, au milieu d'un cratère creusé dans la terre et dont les quelques brins d'herbes restant sont encore en train de brûler. Mes vêtements sont déchirés, en partie brûlés et ma peau est à vif. Je suis étonnée d'être encore miraculeusement en un seul morceau. Raphaël a disparu. Je lève les yeux et aperçois l'Amphore à quelques mètres de là. Les ténèbres au-dessus de moi grouillent, le nuage noir s'épaississant encore plus, alourdissant l'atmosphère.

-Malia ! S'écrie Peter en accourant jusqu'à moi.

Il m'attrape par la main, laquelle je sers et m'aide à me redresser. Les vents se déchainent et le nuage gronde, prêt à déferler le chaos sur nous. Je le sens qu'il veut entrer dans ma tête et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à lutter. Le brun à mes côtés grimace aussi, atteint du même mal.

-L'Amphore... Je souffle, à bout de force.

-Il faut le faire maintenant ! S'écrie Peter pour se faire entendre par-dessus les vents cinglants. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Peter passe mon bras par-dessus sont épaule, pour m'aider à marcher. Nous avançons tous deux à travers les bourrasques qui nous ralentissent et empêchent de progresser vers le réceptacle. "Tient bon" Me demande Peter. Nous piétinons, trébuchons et finissons par tomber à genoux à côté de l'Amphore. Le brun aux yeux dorés se tourne vers moi comme pour vérifier si je suis prête.

-Ensemble ? Je demande.

-Ensemble. Acquiesce-t-il.

Je souris, les larmes aux yeux et il entrelace nos doigts. Nous apposons notre main sur l'Amphore en même temps et les gravures inscrites dessus s'illuminent avant que la masse grouillante dans le ciel ne se fasse absorber. Une fois toutes les particules à l'intérieur, j'attrape le couvercle pour celer à jamais les ténèbres et le vent cesse d'un seul coup, nous laissant respirer. Peter et moi nous effondrons à terre, reprenant notre respiration.

-Pfou. Laisse échapper le Winchester au bout d'une minute. C'était moins une !

-Ahhh... C'est vraiment fini ? Je demande, pour être sûre.

Pete' me tapote l'épaule.

-T'as été sensas' Malia. M'assure-t-il en lâchant un gros soupir de soulagement.

-Toi aussi.

-C'était vraiment une journée de merde, hein ? Il fait, en se relevant d'un bond et en me tendant une main secourable.

-Je te le fais pas dire. Merci. Je fais en attrapant sa main pour qu'il me hisse sur mes deux pieds.

-ça va aller ? M'interroge-t-il, me détaillant minutieusement.

-Je...Je crois. Je fais, étonnée d'en être sortie vivante.

-Heyyy ! Vous deux ! Lance une voix en haut du cratère. Est-ce que ça va ?!

Trois silhouettes apparaissent, à contre-jour. Un grand blond, la coupe en brosse, un autre en trench-coat et le dernier... Le dernier s'empresse de nous rejoindre et j'en oublie de respirer.

-Peter, Malia ! S'écrie-t-il en courant comme un fou.

-Est-ce que tu vois qui je vois ? Murmure Peter, en croyant halluciner, comme moi.

-O-oui... C'est... Will...!

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, plein de vie, arrive jusqu'à nous et je lui saute dans les bras en éclatant en sanglot.

-Tu es vivant ! Je fais, en pleurs. Tu es vivant !

Will essaie de garder son équilibre que j'ai rendu plus que précaire et sourit avec malice à Peter.

-Eh bien mon vieux, tu as vu un fantôme ?

Peter, se fend d'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux brillants, se met à rire.

-J'ai cru jamais te revoir, tu étais... mon dieu, Will. Tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué ! Fait celui-ci en lui serrant le bras comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel puis il vient passer son bras par-dessus l'épaule de son cousin, rejoignant l'étreinte.

-Ola, on va arrêter là avant que ça ne tourne à la demande en mariage Pete'. Rit Will. Tu vires trop mélodrame quand je ne suis pas là, et en plus de ça, vous faites des bêtises ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?

-Oui, mais on a réussi Will ! Je m'exclame, pétillante.

-Oui, Malia. Me sourit le Nephilim avant de regarder les deux hommes qui nous observent et semblent nous attendre en haut. C'est fini.

-Will... Est-ce que c'est... ? L'interroge Peter en suivant son regard.

-Mes parents. Confirme le brun. On a réussi. On va enfin rentrer à la maison.

Sa phrase me réchauffe aussitôt le cœur. La maison...

-Oui. Allons-y.

 _Rentrons,_

 _Rentrons chez nous._

* * *

Malia et Peter sont parvenu à refermer l'Amphore des Ténèbres et sont saufs, retrouvant par la même occasion Will. Cette sombre et périlleuse aventure semble bientôt se terminer et leur chez eux ne leur a jamais paru aussi proche à présent... La maison et leur famille les attendent, au bout de ce long et incroyable voyage...

La semaine prochaine dans : **Renaissance (III).** **_Future._**

 ** _"Un homme tout de noir vêtu se tient dans la cuisine, face à nous._**

 ** _-Peter... Je suis... Ton père !_**

 ** _Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon café et de tout recracher dans ma tasse. Will me tapote le dos._** ** _Je cligne des yeux pour être sûr que je ne rêve pas et ouvre la bouche, stupéfait._**

 ** _-...Sans déconner ? Je sors, ne savant quoi répondre à ça. Tu m'as pris pour Skywalker ?"_**


	44. 42 Future

_Bonjour,_

 _C'est avec une grande émotion que je publie aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre de la troisième partie, mais également et officiellement le dernier de **Wingschester Legacies** ! Officieusement par contre, si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai encore plein de surprises à vous proposer, donc rendez-vous en fin de chapitre !_

 **Courtney Ackles :** Ahah ! Je vois que mon pari (mettre un pairing jamais proposé sans faire hurler les lecteurs, ici donc le Charlifer) est réussi ! Je trouve le duo intéressant, dynamique, étonnant, voire même explosif. Et puis, même si Charlie préfère les femmes au hommes... A la base, Lucifer est un ange, il pourrait être _l'exception_ , non ? (Clin d'oeil à ma Bêta Lectrice qui quand elle m'a proposé l'idée, m'a choqué ( _QUOI_ ? TU VEUX LES METTRE ENSEMBLE ?) et puis j'ai finalement adopté le "pourquoi pas après tout, ça peut être fun !").

 **Leana Nas :** Le Sergent a le regret de t'annoncer comme dit plus haut que la fin n'est pas loin, mais, mais, mais -parce qu'il y a toujours des mais- que ce n'est jamais vraiment la fin, que j'ai encore plein de chose à raconter et des tas de surprises qui attendent en fin de chapitre. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les derniers.

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,_

 **POV :** Will.

 **Musiques :** You Get What You Give (New Radicals) / Ed Sheran - Castle On The Hill / Something Wild - Lindsey Stirling & Andrew McMahon

* * *

 _Sa phrase me réchauffe aussitôt le cœur. La maison..._

 _-Oui. Allons-y._

 _Rentrons,_

 _Rentrons chez nous._

 **Renaissance.** _ **Future.**_

Après cette séquence forte en émotions, nous prenons la route, Malia, Peter, moi et mes parents en direction du bunker. Sur la plage arrière de l'Impala, Malia s'est endormie sur mon épaule et Peter ferme le zip du sac noir dans lequel il a mis l'Amphore.

-Plus personne n'aura à souffrir à cause de son pouvoir maintenant. M'assure mon cousin en relevant les yeux vers moi.

J'acquiesce doucement pour éviter de trop bouger ou de faire du bruit. Pete' penche la tête pour observer Malia, profondément endormie.

-Elle est épuisée, hein ? Constate le brun. C'est qu'elle a tout donné là-bas. Tu l'aurais vu... Elle était terrifiante. Et incroyablement puissante. Elle est notre héros.

-Je n'ai pas de mal à l'imaginer. Je dis tout bas.

*o*o*[POV PETER]*o*o*

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous retrouvons avec bonheur et surprise Abby accompagnée de ses parents, Charlie et... Lucifer devant le bunker et après des étreintes en règle, nous nous garons dans le garage du bunker des Hommes de Lettres et montons tous ensemble à l'étage, afin de rejoindre la salle de commandement des opérations. Là, Dean allume la lumière, et une silhouette apparaît en haut des escaliers menant à l'entrée principale.

-Et ben, vous en avez mis du temps ! Nous reproche une tête blonde.

Le jeune homme saute du haut des escaliers sur lesquels il attendait tranquillement et nous lance son éternel sourire agaçant en s'avançant vers nous, laissant tout le monde bouche bée.

-Alors, vous les avez dégommés ces enfoirés ou non ? Demande Matt en haussant les sourcils, attendant une réponse.

Abby, qui se trouve juste derrière nous, déboule comme une furie. Elle nous bouscule et se jette sur Matt qui recule sous la violence de l'impact et en a le souffle coupé. La rousse l'attrape par le tee-shirt et le secoue comme un prunier.

-T'es vraiment trop con ! Crache-t-elle, les yeux rouges à force de pleurer.

Matt subit l'assaut sans riposter, même lorsque sa petite sœur commence à donner des coups de poing sur son torse. Elle s'arrête toutefois bien vite, épuisée.

-Ne...Ne me fais plus jamais... Jamais ça ! Hoquette-t-elle en laissant sa tête tomber contre la poitrine de son aîné en sanglotant silencieusement.

Matt sourit, tout penaud et si peu habitué à tant d'élans d'amour violent, et caresse son dos pour la réconforter.

-Matt. Souffle la mère.

Charlie se mord la lèvre pour éviter que son propre flot d'émotions ne vienne submerger la pièce et ses habitants lorsque Matt lève les yeux vers nous.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi, M'man.

Charlie s'approche et pose une main sur son épaule, soulagée et heureuse comme jamais. Lucifer s'approche à son tour, et le père et le fils se fixent un moment.

-Wouah p'pa, c'est quoi cette marque sur ta joue ?! Remarque Matt.

-Ta mère... Répond Lucifer en détournant le regard.

L'adolescent a un rictus en fixant la joli trace de main sur la joue de Lucifer et jette un œil à sa mère qui a l'air pourtant si douce. Il doit mentalement se dire de ne jamais la sous-estimer et de ne surtout pas la mettre en colère... la tête qu'il tire est épique. A se demander qui est le diable dans cette famille.

-Oh, alors on se retrouve avec un mini-Lucifer dans la famille, génial. Comme si un ne suffisait pas. Lâche Dean à côté de nous.

-Dean... Le réprimande Castiel.

Son amant le regarde en haussant les épaules.

-Bah quoi ?

-Alors ça y est ? C'est vraiment fini ? Demande une autre voix masculine, derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons pour voir Jackson émerger de la bibliothèque. Il devait être là depuis le début et se cachait dans l'ombre pour nous écouter, le fourbe. Je ne peux m'empêcher la colère gronder en moi en le voyant. Castiel sort soudain son poignard séraphique en affichant un air sombre.

-Un démon. Annonce-t-il.

Aussitôt, Dean fait reculer Malia derrière lui avant de porter la main sur son arme à feu et les autres se mettent sur leur garde.

Le démon ne montre cependant aucun signe d'hostilité et reste gentiment à l'entrée de la salle, les mains dans les poches, l'air neutre.

-C'est bon, il est avec nous. Renifle Matt, avant que quelqu'un ne se jette sur Jackson. Même si moi non plus, ça ne m'enchante pas. Rien que d'avoir dit ça, ça me file des boutons...

Jackson hoche la tête, reconnaissant, et la tension redescend d'un cran. Castiel plisse les yeux mais fait disparaitre dans sa manche son arme et le père de Will se décrispe.

Nous finissons de saluer Matt, en faisant comme si nous n'avions pas été interrompus par le démon.

-Content de te revoir parmi nous, vieux. Je fais à Matt en venant lui serrer le main énergiquement.

-Je vois, je ne suis pas le seul à être revenu d'entre les morts. Ajoute Will.

-Eh ouais, on a de sacrés instincts suicidaires dans la famille. Rit Matt. Mais on ne se débarrasse pas de nous si facilement.

Puis Abby décide de relâcher enfin son frère et la petite famille Bradburry commence à discuter ensemble. Castiel, Dean et Malia échangent eux aussi quelques mots, sûrement à propos de la bataille et des blessures de cette dernière et de mon côté, je prends Will à part une minute, en l'entraînant un peu plus loin.

-Et alors ? Tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? Je lui demande.

-Malia. Me répond simplement le jeune homme. Elle m'a sauvé.

-Alors, à l'hôpital... ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas comment. M'avoue Will. Mais je me suis réveillé.

-Son pouvoir va bien plus loin que l'on ne l'imagine. Je suppose, en pleine réflexion. Mais dis-moi... Tu as l'air... Différent.

-Non Pete', c'est vous qui êtes différent, et moi qui suis devenu... "normal".

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Souffle mon ami, ayant peur de comprendre.

-Je suis humain à présent.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de finir cette discussion. Des talons claquent dans le couloir, se rapprochant rapidement. C'est Sumiko, qui traverse la bibliothèque pour venir jusqu'à nous. Et elle a vraiment l'air préoccupée.

-Peter, viens vite, c'est Sam ! Annonce-t-elle de but-en-blanc, sans se préoccuper des autres.

Dean relève vivement les yeux, et je sens ma gorge se serrer sous le stress. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon père ?_

Suivi par Cas', Dean et Will, Sumiko m'entraîne au fond du bunker et ouvre une porte blindée avant de nous faire pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. J'observe les lieux, avant d'apercevoir une silhouette en face de nous. Derrière les barreaux d'une cellule, se trouve Sam Winchester, les mains liées à des chaînes, un symbole piégeant les démons peint sur le sol sous ses pieds, et des yeux noirs démoniaques.

Je déglutis. _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Le démon se met à ricaner en nous voyant.

-Et voilà toute la petite famille réunie ? Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! Se languit le démon. C'est pathétique. Vous n'êtes pas heureux de m'avoir retrouvé ? Ohhh, vous n'allez pas vous mettre à pleurer tout de même ?

Un rire hystérique s'échappe de ses lèvres. Cela me glace le sang. Ma soeur détourne les yeux, ne pouvant plus en voir ou en entendre davantage et cache son visage contre mon torse. Je la serre contre moi, le visage s'assombrissant et la mâchoire se contractant en détaillant le démon qui fut auparavant mon père.

-Je pensais y arriver. Me chuchote ma jumelle. Quand je suis arrivée, il était déjà comme ça. J'ai essayé de le ramener à la raison. Je pensais... Qu'en nous voyant, il nous reconnaîtrait... Mais ça ne marche pas !

-ça va aller... Je réponds. On va trouver un moyen. Il doit bien y en avoir un, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai espoir, en interrogeant du regard Castiel.

Dean suit mon regard et interroge à son tour l'ange et ça sonne presque comme une supplication.

-Tu peux le ramener ? demande son amant.

-Toi, ou Lucifer, vous pouvez le faire non ? J'insiste.

-Je ne connais pas de moyen... Commence l'ange, désolé.

-Et Malia ? Elle peut soigner les blessures, peut-être que... ? Suggère le fils des deux hommes.

Malia a essayé. Elle a posé ses doigts de guérisseuse céleste sur le visage de Sam et le démon a hurlé. On pensait que c'était en train de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à rire. Décomposés, nous nous sommes retirés à la bibliothèque pour faire une pause et réfléchir, tandis que Dean et Castiel tentaient un exorcisme en utilisant de l'eau bénite pour se débarrasser du démon en lui.

-Ce n'est pas à un démon qu'on a affaire. Fait Jackson, resté jusque là silencieux.

-Et comment tu appelles ça ? Je vitupère en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains.

-Tu dois bien le savoir, c'est de ton sang qu'on parle.

-Jackson. Le réprimande Sumiko pour qu'il baisse d'un ton et choisisse mieux ses mots. Où tu veux en venir ?

-Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que ce n'est pas une possession. Mais bien de la partie démoniaque présente chez votre père. A ce que j'ai compris, il aurait du sang de démon en lui depuis son plus jeune âge.

-D'où le pourquoi Sumiko a des pouvoirs de démon. Fait constater Abby.

-Comment appelle-t-on un être qui est ange-humain-démon ? Un N' _hell_ philim ? Lance Matt pour détendre l'atmosphère avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans le ventre par sa sœur.

Matt ravale son rire.

-Mais alors... Je débute, troublé.

-Comment peut-on lui rendre son humanité en sachant que ce côté fait parti de lui ? Finit Jackson à ma place.

Tout le monde se tait et réfléchit, en espérant trouver une solution.

-Sa partie démoniaque a pris le dessus... Un peu comme moi, elle a pris le dessus sur ma partie angélique. Murmure Sumiko.

-Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas... Je ne sais pas moi, mettre en sommeil ce côté là ? Propose Will.

-...C'est ça ! Je m'exclame en claquant des doigts en pointant mon cousin. Ma partie démoniaque s'est éveillée, après la mort de Will et de Matt, la douleur était trop grande. Mais peut-être qu'en lui rappelant des souvenirs de sa vie humaine, il reviendrait à lui ?

-Pete', j'ai déjà essayé. Et Matt l'a cogné tellement fort, que je doute que ça remarche... Fait Sumiko en lançant en regard en biais au blond.

-Ouais, apparemment, ça ne lui à pas remis les idées en place... Grogne celui-ci en croisant les bras et regardant ailleurs, l'air contrarié, presque boudeur.

Je soupire de désespoir, mais continue à chercher en me grattant la tête.

-Il a du sang de démon vous avez dit... ? Demande Malia pour en avoir la confirmation. Et si on lui injectait du sang humain ?

-Malia...Comment tu... ? Je demande, interloqué.

Malia lève le bouquin qu'elle était en train de feuilleter.

-Je dois en informer Dean et Castiel. Annonce Will en se relevant et en filant à grands pas à l'autre bout du bunker.

Lorsque Will revient avec ses parents, Malia se précipite vers eux, avec le bouquin dans les mains.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! S'exclame-t-elle. Il existe un rituel !

-Tu es sûre de toi ?! Demande Dean avant de lire lui-même le rituel.

-C'est le seul moyen qu'on a ! Je vous en prie. Je les supplie.

Je savais que c'était un pari risqué. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette chance. Je n'allais cependant pas tarder à comprendre que ça allait être la nuit la plus longue et la plus stressante de ma vie...

Les hurlements résonnaient dans le bunker. Des cris de douleurs qui nous déchiraient le cœur et qui ne cessaient d'augmenter en intensité à chaque injection de sang. On se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux arrêter, pensant que ça allait finir par tuer Sam. Mais nous devions continuer quand bien même la peur nous tenaillait tous. Il a fallu faire sortir Sumiko de force, parce qu'elle était au bord de la crise de panique. Dean est parti prendre l'air mais il est revenu, refusant d'abandonner, déterminé. Will m'a demandé de sortir à moi aussi, lorsqu'il a vu que mes mains commençaient à trembler toutes seules. Il m'a assuré que s'il se passait quoi que ce soit, il viendrait me chercher. La relève était assurée par Lucifer en compagnie de Will, Dean et Castiel.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain dans la chambre que j'ai investi au hasard hier, ma tête pèse une tonne et mes paupières peinent à rester ouvertes. Je n'ai pas dormi suffisamment pour être en forme. Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et m'étire en faisant craquer mon dos, avant de me diriger vers la cellule. Les cris ont cessés, mon cœur tambourine contre ma cage thoracique et manque de s'arrêter lorsque je trouve la pièce vide. Tel un automate les yeux grands ouverts et en panique, je fais demi-tour en pressant le pas. Je croise Matt dans le couloir, qui a l'air aussi réveillé que moi avec ses cheveux en pétard mais qui me désigne le couloir du doigt.

-L'est là-bas. Il me fait en tapotant l'épaule et en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Je laisse mon rythme cardiaque se calmer un peu et me dirige vers la chambre qu'il m'a désigné avant d'y pénétrer. Sam est allongé dans le lit, immobile et Sumiko est assise à côté de lui et lui tient la main tout en le regardant fixement, les yeux dans le vague. Je la rejoins et lui presse doucement l'épaule.

Elle semble sortir de sa torpeur et lève ses iris verts vers moi, me montrant les cernes sous ses yeux.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Elle fait d'une voix faible. Je l'entendais, ses cris, il souffrait tellement... Gémit-elle. Et puis, d'un seul coup, ça a cessé. J'ai eu peur, alors je suis allée voir. C'était tellement insoutenable qu'il est tombé dans l'inconscience. Ils ont continué le rituel et je suis restée jusqu'au bout. Maintenant, il faut attendre qu'il se réveille.

-Su'...

-ça va aller, je veille sur lui. Je ne bouge pas, va plutôt manger quelque chose.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et vient embrasser le sommet de son front.

-Tu as repris ta couleur de cheveux naturelle ? Je remarque.

-Oui. Le blond, c'était pas top finalement. Fait-elle avec un sourire en coin.

On peut difficilement ne pas remarquer la ressemblance frappante avec Sam et moi-même maintenant.

Je finis par sortir et rejoins tranquillement la cuisine.

-ça va marcher. Annonce Will.

Le jeune homme se place à ma droite pour se servir du café. Il m'en verse aussi et je le remercie en levant ma tasse.

-Je l'espère bien. Je réponds.

Nous nous retournons dans le but d'aller nous asseoir à la table de la cuisine mais nous nous stoppons en voyant Dark Vador nous faire face. Celui-ci lève sa main gantée vers moi en respirant avec cette façon très caractéristique propre au personnage.

-Peter... Je suis... Ton père.

Je cligne des yeux pour être sûr que je ne rêve pas et ouvre la bouche, stupéfait.

-...Sans déconner ? Je sors, ne savant quoi répondre à ça -et surtout parce que dans l'état où je suis, je suis incapable de me prendre au jeu. Tu m'as pris pour Skywalker ?

Nous restons un moment face à face, silencieux, Dark Vador attendant que je me reprenne. Will me donne un petit coup de coude pour m'y aider.

-Vous..Tu... Tu es vraiment, mon père ? Mon père angélique ?

-... Mais non, je suis de la force obscure, ça se voit pas ? Répond la voix de Dark Vador.

-Arrête, c'est flippant. Je sors, blasé. Je déjà testé la force obscure... ça ne m'a pas réussi !

-Bon d'accord, d'accord, mais...promets-moi de ne pas t'enfuir en me voyant.

-ça dépend... est-ce que tu es tout cramé ?

-...

Will et moi fixons Dark Vador enlever son casque pour révéler son vrai visage, un air malicieux et des yeux dorés pétillants.

-Qui es-tu ? Je demande.

-Enchanté, Peter. Je suis Gabriel.

-De même. Je fais avec un sourire sincère, le cœur gonflé de bonheur.

Le visage de l'archange s'illumine soudain, comme s'il avait eu peur d'une réaction de rejet de ma part.

-Sam. Je fais soudain. Il faut que tu nous aides papa.

-Sam... Sam est ici ? Murmure le blond.

Gabriel et moi-même déboulons dans la chambre dans laquelle nous retrouvons Sumiko, toujours à son poste. Elle se lève vivement à notre entrée brusque.

-... ?!

-Sumiko. Souffle Gabriel en venant la prendre contre lui.

Il n'y a pas besoin de mot. Gabriel baisse les yeux sur le collier de sa fille et sourit, en touchant la petite fiole brisée.

-J'ai toujours été avec toi. Tu es forte et tu as l'esprit vif. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Sam.

Les yeux de ma sœur devenue muette brillent. Elle se recule et suit des yeux Gabriel qui vient s'asseoir auprès de son amant. Il vient poser deux doigts sur son front et ferme les yeux un instant. Soudain, une main vient attraper son poignet et nous faisons tous un bond quand le brun ouvre les yeux et les pose sur Gabriel.

-S-Sam ! Bégaie l'archange, surpris.

-Gaby...? Souffle le Winchester, la voix enraillée. Où est-ce que je suis ?

-A la maison. Lui répond Gabriel. Nous sommes tous rentrés à la maison.

Gabriel et Sam se tournent vers nous, et Sumiko et moi nous regardons, avant de nous fendre d'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

*o*o*[POV WILL]*o*o*

-Malia ! Appelle Dean depuis la bibliothèque.

La petite brune accourt, curieuse.

On frappe à l'entrée du bunker.

-Je crois que c'est pour toi. Fait Dean.

-Pour moi ?! S'exclame l'adolescente, haussant haut les sourcils de surprise.

-Il y a une surprise pour toi. Lui annonce mon père, avec un grand sourire énigmatique. Figures-toi que j'ai passé un appel hier et quand il a su, il a tout de suite pris la voiture et... Il t'attend.

Le brun lui désigne la porte qui se trouve en haut des escaliers et Malia s'y rend, non sans un regard interrogateur. Elle ouvre la porte et tombe sur un homme blond de la trentaine qui attendait là qu'on lui ouvre.

-Malia ! Lance-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

La jeune fille, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, se retrouve face au médecin qu'elle a vu tant de fois devant l'hôpital de Madison et pendant son stage d'été là-bas. Elle met une main devant sa bouche et a du mal à y croire quand le blond la prend dans ses bras.

-Pa-papa ? Suppose-t-elle, pas très sûre.

-Si tu savais combien c'était dur toutes ses années, à te regarder grandir sans pouvoir t'approcher ou te parler... Je te demande pardon Malia, je t'aime tellement, tellement, tellement ! Gémis le blond.

Malia se mord la lèvre et le repousse gentiment pour pouvoir le détailler plus entièrement.

-Tout au fond de moi, j'espérais que tu sois cette personne. C'est un rêve qui devient réalité. Lui avoue-t-elle.

Adam Milligan est le plus heureux des pères. Et je ne peux regarder cette scène que plus heureux pour Malia. Elle le mérite tellement.

-Attrape ça ! S'écrie Peter en me lançant le ballon de rugby.

Je l'attrape assez facilement, malgré la vitesse et la force avec laquelle il vient de l'envoyer.

-Hum, pas mal, même dans ta condition. Commente Pete'.

Je secoue la tête en riant et en lui lançant à nouveau le ballon. Mon avenir s'annonce peut-être différent maintenant que je n'ai plus de Grâce ni d'ailes, mais je ne suis pas le seul. Matt est dans le même cas que moi. Et si lui, ça ne lui fait pas du tout plaisir, moi, cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça. J'ai toujours aspiré à avoir une vie normale. Tant que j'ai ma famille auprès de moi, tout ira bien. Je ne veux rien de plus.

-Ah... On dirait que c'est l'heure. Je dis en arrêtant notre jeu dans la forêt aux abords du bunker.

Nous nous tournons pour observer Malia et Adam, qui sont sortis de la "maison" et attendent un peu plus loin.

-Elle a l'air stressé.

-Elle l'est. Qui ne le serait pas ? Je lui fais remarquer.

La petite brune se tourne vers le Milligan et joue avec ses doigts, mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais... Je crois que papa étais là quand tout allait mal. Il m'a aidé quand il fallait que j'affronte Raphaël. Il me parlait. J'entendais sa voix qui me guidait. Je suis sûr que c'était lui.

-Eh bien il est temps qu'il te parle en face à face maintenant. Sourit doucement Adam.

A dix mètres devant le père et la fille, un halo lumineux apparaît et l'Archange Saint-Michel se pose, levant son regard si solennel vers sa fille et son amant.

Malia, intimidée, inspire un grand coup et s'avance lentement vers son père.

-Bonjour...Père. Le salue-t-elle en levant ses yeux bleus vers les siens.

-Je suis si fière de toi, Malia. Déclare le prince des Archanges.

Michel lui tend la main. Malia lui offre son plus beau sourire et lui saute dans les bras. Le père la soulève facilement et la serre contre lui en fermant les yeux.

-Bon, tout est bien qui fini bien on dirait ? Fait Peter en se balançant sur la pointe des pieds.

A ses pieds se trouve le sac contenant l'Amphore des Ténèbres, que l'on va se débarrasser pour de bon en le rendant à Michel afin qu'il puisse le ramener au Paradis, en sécurité.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Je demande, tournant mon regard vers Peter.

Celui-ci me sourit en coin et je lui rends son sourire.

 _La vie commence à peine pour nous._

 _Une page se tourne, et une nouvelle histoire commence._

 _Celle de la famille Winchester, Bradburry et Milligan qui ont pour enfants des Nephilim qui vont apprendre à se connaître et se redécouvrir..._

 _Et leur quête ne fait que commencer._

[ _Musique de fin : Something Wild - Lindsey Stirling & Andrew McMahon_]

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 _ **The END ? Mais nooooon je déconne ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le Prologue :**_

 _ **"**_ **Le mot de la fin.** _ **Until Next Time..."**_

 ** _Et comme dit en début de chapitre, officieusement, Wingschester Legacies_ continue _... Dans une_ quatrième partie _à la suite de ces 43 chapitres._**

 ** _Actuellement en cours d'écriture, cette partie contiendra non pas une suite directe de la Troisième partie mais plus un ensemble pèle-mêle de petites_ histoires inédites _qui se dérouleront soit avant, pendant ou après Wingschester Legacies._**

 _Ce sera par exemple :_

 _-une chasse pères-fils (Dean, Sam, Will, Peter) et une randonnée en famille, pour avoir plus de présence et d'interactions avec -comme promis- les personnages de Supernatural;_

 _-l'histoire détaillée de Scarlett avec l'arrivée de Peter dans sa vie;_

 _-les jeunes années des Nephilim (Peter et Maître Greg, Matt,...), afin d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se passe avant la fic._

 _-Des dossiers complémentaires (ragots et analyses);_

 _-et encore bien d'autres choses !_

 ** _Je vous invite aussi, si vous avez des questions à me les poser, et des idées de chapitres (n'importe quoi, sur n'importe qui, que vous voudriez voir écrit) à me proposer pour alimenter cette partie et continuer à faire vivre les Wingschester._**

Et la dernière surprise vous attend... à la fin de l'épilogue !

Rendez-vous donc la semaine prochaine pour en savoir plus. Bisous mes petits angelots !


	45. 43 Le mot de la fin Until Next Time

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **aujourd'hui donc, l'épilogue (et non prologue comme je l'avais noté dans le chapitre précédent et que j'ai rectifié. Merci Courtney Ackles !). Narrateur externe omniscient cette fois, vous allez comprendre _pourquoi_ à la fin.**

 **On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.**

 **Musiques :** Anti Social Media - More Than A Friend / Asia - Only Time Will Tell / Nobody Knows - The Lumineers

* * *

Et voici que se finit ici la troisième partie de _**Wingschester Legacies**_. Une page se tourne pour nos Nephilim qui auront dû endurer bien des malheurs, traverser des épreuves des plus difficiles, vécus de multiples péripéties et surmonter les obstacles avec bravoure. Ils se seront parfois perdu, auront dû sacrifier beaucoup de choses et même leur propre vie pour certains pour atteindre leurs buts mais ils sont là aujourd'hui, vainqueurs.

A la fin, ils auront réussi à retrouver leur famille et ceux qui comptent le plus pour eux et il est maintenant temps d'apprendre à les connaître et rattraper le temps perdu...

Tous ? Non.

 _Pas tous..._

 **Le mot de la fin.** _ **Until Next Time...**_

 _"-Je connais ce regard. Souffle Peter en regardant Will qui observe les Milligan._

 _Will fronce les sourcils, ne voyant pas où son cousin veut en venir._

 _-Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? Lâche le brun aux yeux dorés. Et elle, elle craque complètement pour toi. Ajoute-t-il pour le confronter à la réalité._

 _Will s'agite et son visage se ferme._

 _-Nous sommes cousins. Annonce-t-il d'un air détaché pour lui rappeler le lien du sang qui les liait._

 _-Arrête ton char ! Vous mouriez l'un pour l'autre ! S'exclame Peter en râlant._

 _Will sourit et regarde ses pieds en secouant la tête._

 _-Pete', elle est comme ma sœur. Toi et moi c'est pareil, nous tenons l'un à l'autre, nous veillons l'un sur l'autre. Vous êtes ce qui m'est le plus précieux. Je vous aime._

 _-Pour l'amour du ciel. Grommela dans sa barbe l'autre Winchester._

 _-On va avoir d'autres choses à penser en plus, désormais. Lui fit remarquer le brun en lui désignant la famille Milligan enfin réunie, Michel enlaçant sa fille avec bonheur. Nos chemins vont être différents..._

 _Peter semble entendre une pointe de tristesse et d'appréhension dans la voix de Will. Peut-être même de la nostalgie. Ce qu'il s'apprête à lui dire n'allait pas arranger cela. Mais c'était le bon moment pour le lui révéler._

 _-Tu sais Will, ce n'est pas la fin. Au contraire, c'est le début d'une nouvelle aventure. Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Je pense partir..._

 _-Ah bon ? Tu vas partir ? Fait Will, une pointe de tristesse non dissimulée empreinte dans sa voix._

 _-J'ai envie de voyager. En fait, je crois que j'en ai besoin..._

 _-Tu penses encore à elle pas vrai ? Devine sans mal son cousin._

 _Un sourire énigmatique lui répond._

 _-Tu sais, Les chats ont neuf vies, Will..._

*o*

 _San Francisco, un an plus tard..._

C'est une magnifique journée. Le rire cristallin de Malia parvient jusqu'à Peter qui bifurque alors dans la rue avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme aperçoit au loin Will et sa cousine et se dirige vers eux. La brune est éblouissante, son joli visage illuminé par un sourire éclatant. Pas de doute, elle est heureuse. Will sourit et finit par rire aux éclats. Pour cause : le Winchester vient de lui mettre une glace devant le visage et elle en a sur le bout du nez.

-Tu me paieras ça ! S'exclame Malia, en se joignant à son rire.

-Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait figures-toi, je t'ai payé cette glace ! Lui fait remarquer Will en secouant doucement son porte-monnaie avec un sourire sournois au coin des lèvres.

 _Ils sont fous l'un de l'autre_. Pense Peter en s'approchant, mains dans les poches et en levant les yeux au ciel avec un petit soupir d'exaspération. Il se rappelle avoir lancer ceci à Will, le jour où Adam et Malia attendaient Michel, devant le bunker et alors que Will et lui-même les observaient un peu plus loin, en retrait, l'Amphore à leurs pieds.

-Alors, comment vont les amours ? Lance celui-ci une fois à leur hauteur.

-Peter ! S'écrie la jeune femme en accueillant son cousin avec un grand sourire.

-Encore et toujours en retard... Soupire Will en lui lançant un regard faussement réprobateur.

-Hey ! J'ai réussi à me libérer, tu ne pourrais pas simplement t'en réjouir ? Réplique Peter.

-Viens par là, sombre crétin.

Les deux hommes s'étreignent et se donnent une tape virile dans le dos tandis que Malia les observe en croquant dans sa glace, enchantée de les voir à nouveau réunis. Lorsque Pete' se détache de Will, ses yeux dorés malicieux se posent à nouveau sur la plus jeune et il vient l'enlacer à son tour, Malia accueillant son étreinte avec joie.

-Tu en as partout. Lui fait constater le brun en touchant le bout de son nez et celle-ci s'empresse de faire disparaître les traces de crème glacée restantes. Félicitation, au fait. Tu as réussi un exploit : sortir Will de ses montagnes et le ramener à la civilisation, wouah ! On va enfin pouvoir lui dégoter une nana. Fait-il avec un clin d'oeil à Malia, qui laisse échapper un petit rire. Car ce n'est pas au fin fond de son ranch à taper la discute aux moutons qu'il va se trouver quelqu'un.

-Hey ! Lance l'intéressé indigné. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Moi, je suis fidèle je te signale.

-Ah bon ? Fait avec exagération Peter, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

-Il n'y en a qu'une dans ma vie et je compte bien la marier. Pas vrai, Malia ? Déclare Will en passant sa main par dessus les épaules de sa cousine.

-Non mais je vous jure. Râle Peter en roulant des yeux. Malia, où est ton _vrai_ petit ami ? Demande-t-il.

-Alex est avec son père, ils sont partis au Canada pour la semaine.

-Quoi, ils sont partis en vacances et ils ne t'ont même pas emmené avec eux ? Fait Peter. Quel genre de petit-copain est-ce ?

-Ethan veut apprendre à Alex à se débrouiller, à s'endurcir avant de le laisser partir avec Malia. Explique Will.

-Hm, il aurait pu nous demander directement, on lui aurait appris à devenir un homme à ce petit bonhomme.

-Heu... Fait Malia, pas sûr du terme choisi par Pete'.

-Bah, on devrait se réjouir. Fait le brun en balayant ça d'un geste de la main. Bientôt, Alex ne laissera plus Malia nous voir autant de fois qu'on le voudra !

-N'importe quoi. Réplique la brune.

Et ils continuèrent de se chamailler gentiment tout en se baladant en ville à pied. Malia s'achète une jolie robe fleurie, approuvée par ses deux cousins et vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils s'installent tous les trois à la terrasse d'un café pour commander des boissons bien fraîches.

-ça m'a fait plaisir de passer cette journée rien qu'avec vous ! Leur dit la jeune Milligan.

-Je dois avouer que ça me manquait aussi... Confesse Will. ça va être dur de rentrer sans vous... Soupire-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

-D'ailleurs, comment tu as fait avec tes bêtes ? Demande Malia, intriguée et curieuse.

-Oh, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour veiller sur eux pendant mon absence.

Peter reste inhabituellement silencieux. Il est déjà ailleurs. Le Winchester leur cache son pincement au cœur et commence à se reconcentrer sur sa quête. Il les quitte une heure plus tard et c'est le cœur lourd et le visage fermé, presque nostalgique qu'il s'éloigne dans les rues de San Francisco. Le soleil se couche lentement à l'ouest et un petit vent frais vient soulever ses cheveux un peu trop long. Alors qu'il traverse une rue piétonne bordant la plage, son regard est attiré par la silhouette d'une jeune femme de dos qui regarde des livres devant une petite boutique.

Sa chevelure brune bouclée, ses longues jambes gracieuses, sa démarche féline.

Il déglutit. Le Nephilim pourrait la reconnaître entre mille.

Peut-être que sa quête n'était pas vaine finalement.

Les livres que la jeune femme tient lui glissent des doigts et elle se penche pour les ramasser. Peter prend son courage à deux mains et s'élance pour aller l'aider.

Il attrape le dernier livre à terre. La jeune femme se relève, surprise et croise de magnifiques et étranges yeux dorés lorsque l'étranger se relève avec le livre dans sa main. Elle reste interdite un instant, intriguée par ce drôle de sentiment naissant en elle.

Peter lui, n'a plus aucun doute en croisant son regard. Elle est la copie conforme de Scarlett. Il sourit alors que la jeune femme reste sans voix en le détaillant du regard.

-Harry Potter, très bon choix. Glisse-t-il en lui tendant le livre.

-Un classique. Répond la jeune femme en haussant les épaules avec un sourire. Mais ça reste les meilleurs.

-Sans aucun doute. Assure Peter.

La brune plisse les yeux en le regardant.

-Excusez-moi mais... Est-ce que... On ne se serait pas déjà vu, quelque part ? Demande la brune, incertaine. Vous me paraissez...familier.

Peter se fend d'un large sourire.

-Si vous croyez en la magie, lance-t-il en désignant des yeux le bouquin, il est probable que vous croyez aussi en l'existence d'une potentielle vie antérieure, que l'on aurait en commun.

La brune hoquette en s'apercevant qu'une larme est en train de dévaler sa joue sans pour autant savoir pourquoi son corps agit de cette façon. Elle ne connait pas cet homme et pourtant...

-Hu, pardon. Je- comme c'est étrange... ! Fait-elle avec un sourire désolé et perplexe. ça coule tout seul. C'est comme si... vous-

Peter s'approche doucement et pose une main sur la joue de la jeune femme, effaçant la larme avec son pouce.

-Je t'ai trouvé... Souffle-t-il.

Après avoir passé une année entière à sa recherche, après avoir parcouru le pays en long et en large et alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, il l'avait retrouvé.

 _Sa nouvelle vie allait enfin pouvoir commencer._

 _Cette chance qu'on lui donnait, il allait la prendre, sans hésiter._

 _C'était un cadeau._

 _Un cadeau de Die-_

Le dernier mot se raille et est remplacé par " _Un cadeau de la vie_."

Voilà qui est mieux, sourit l'écrivain en contemplant son oeuvre. Mais... il manque encore quelque chose... Ah oui, voilà. Il pousse une longue expiration empli de fierté mélangé à de la nostalgie et reprend son stylo plume pour ajouter le point final. L _es fins sont dures._ L'écrivain pose son stylo plume et lève les yeux vers _vous_.

-Mais en fin de compte... Rien ne se finit jamais réellement, n'est-ce pas ?* Vous lance-t-il, avec un sourire amusé.

En bas de la dernière page du troisième tome de _**Wingschester Legacies**_ , le nom de Chuck Shurley est inscrit à la plume.

* * *

*Endings are hard. But then again... Nothing ever really ends, does it ? -Chuck Shurley.

Eh oui ! Chuck ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser Peter triste et seul, alors qu'il a sauvé avec les autres Nephilim la Terre du pouvoir destructeur de l'Amphore. C'est plus juste comme ça, non ?

Je tenais à tous vous remercier de m'avoir suivi -d'avoir suivi les Nephilim- dans cette longue aventure, ainsi que pour vos reviewss adorables, touchantes, rigolotes et votre regard critique qui ont pu me faire avancer et surtout évoluer, permettant d'améliorer mon écriture et l'histoire.

Un grand merci à Courtney Ackles et Leana Nas qui sont là pratiquement depuis le début et qui ont reviewer à chaque chapitre.

C'était un an et demi de bonheur, de délires et beaucoup de temps et de travail d'écriture (et de sommeil sacrifié, herm...).

Je tenais aussi à remercier ma Bêta Lectrice pour son immense contribution, puisque cette fanfiction est née de notre RP, ses idées originales (Charlifer powa, et que vive les affrontements épiques avec Sumiko, #ellet'appartientcelle-là), ses relectures et corrections de mes erreurs, fautes et incohérences et tout simplement pour son soutien et sa présence.

Et comme je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter, une **quatrième partie** verra le jour bientôt sous forme d'OS en complément des trois premières parties, la publication sera un peu plus irrégulière, ça viendra aux fils de l'inspiration et des idées, alors n'hésitez pas à **proposer aussi les vôtres !** Je serai ravie de compléter cette histoire.

Et comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, je vous annonce mon nouveau grand projet -en parallèle avec cette quatrième partie- : Une **suite de _Wingschester Legacies_** qui se passera six ans plus tard, verra le jour. ça s'intitulera : " **The Lost Legacies : A Nephilim's Story** "

Je posterai le prologue dans la quatrième partie une fois que j'aurai bien délimité l'histoire.

 **En attendant, une petite preview :**

"2036. Peter a disparu. Les Nephilim se mettent à sa recherche. D'étranges phénomènes inexpliqués se produisent en différents lieux : Meurtres sanglants à Chicago, artefact légendaire réapparaissant en Egypte, expériences inquiétantes en Sibérie, ... Des choses terrifiantes se meuvent dans l'ombre... Serait-ce l'oeuvre d'une malédiction ou bien d'un des plans de Dieu ayant mal tourné...? L'énigme est totale mais aucun doute : ces différents phénomènes sont bien liés entre eux et les Nephilim vont devoir faire à nouveau face au danger !"

Des **indices** à propos de cette histoire se trouvent dans deux chapitres de _**Wingschester Legacies**_ !

A très vite ! Bisous mes petits angelots.


	46. Auprès de la cheminée

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Me voilà de retour avec ce premier chapitre post fic -et je dirai même OS, en deux parties sous le thème ''auprès de la cheminée''- qui alimente donc la quatrième partie de Wingschester Legacies.

Je dois avouer que ça me manque déjà d'écrire sur eux !

J'avais envie de débuter sur un petit quelque chose tout mignon, empli de tendresse et agrémenté d'une pointe d'humour avec mon trio préféré : Pete', Will et Malia. Oh et ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de références cinématographiques, je me suis donc fait plaisir. Donc voilà, c'est parti !

Enjoy !

* * *

A Warm Place To Stay

 _Wind River Ranch ~ Wyoming, 10 mois après les évènements de Wingschester Legacies._

 **1\. Auprès de la cheminée**

Il faisait un froid de canard dans les montagnes, si bien que seuls les courageux ou les plus fous mettaient les pieds dehors. Will Winchester était un de ceux-là. La tempête de neige faisait rage mais il était quand même sortit. Il était obligé après tout car il fallait bien nourrir les bêtes. Pendant ce temps, Malia Milligan, la petite brune, se chargeait de dénicher des couvertures supplémentaires pour recouvrir les lits afin qu'ils aient plus chaud, les nuits étant vraiment froides malgré un chauffage qui tournait à plein régime. Elle en profitait aussi pour fermer toutes les portes et entreprit d'accrocher des rideaux derrières les portes principales pour garder la chaleur quand elle sentit les courants d'air glacés qui s'immisçaient sous la porte d'entrée et celle qui donnait sur la cour. Quand elle eut fini tout cela, elle retourna au salon pour s'autoriser une petite pause, attendant que les garçons rentrent. Peter Winchester était la deuxième personne à se trouver dehors en ce moment même. Mais si Will le faisait par devoir, Peter lui, était juste fou. Ou complétement stupide, au choix. Le jeune homme était allé couper du bois quand bien même la tempête battait son plein au-dessus de sa tête. La porte claqua et le grand brun apparu enfin, emmitouflé dans son manteau d'hiver, son bonnet visé sur sa tête et son nez tout rouge à cause du froid mordant. Il déposa les bûches à côté de la cheminé puis retira ses gants et ses bottes pleines de neige avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait relevé la tête en le voyant entrer et avait repris ses recherches dos à lui, le nez dans les DVDs entreposés sur les étagères du salon.

-Hey, tu cherches quelque chose ? Demanda Peter en jetant un œil aux DVDs.

Malia se tourna et leva les yeux vers le haut de sa tête.

-Tu ferais mieux d'enlever ça avant de chopper la crève. Lui conseilla-t-elle en tirant sur le bonnet gris détrempé.

Noël sans feu de cheminée ? Impossible à concevoir pour le brun attaché aux traditions et surtout, aux festivités.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on serait sans toi ? Fit l'ange avec un petit sourire amusé et attendri.

-Vous seriez des imbéciles congelés, pétrifiés dans la glace à cause de vos conneries. Will dans le rôle de Captain America, toi dans celui de Khan, le super terroriste cryogénisé. Répondit-t-elle en allant poser le bonnet au-dessus de la cheminée pour qu'il sèche.

Peter tiqua.

-Pourquoi ça serait moi Khan ? L'interrogea-t-il en plissant les yeux et en croisant les bras, vraiment intrigué par la comparaison.

-Parce que de un, Will est un héros, sage et réfléchi -complétement l'inverse de toi- et de deux, je serai dans le rôle de Spock, pour te botter le cul avec ma super prise vulcaine afin que tu comprennes à quel point aller couper du bois par ce temps est de la pure folie !

Sur ces mots, Malia bondit dans un cri de guerre et se jeta sur le brun pour lui faire la prise de Spock. Peter se plia en deux et s'étala sur le tapis du salon, jouant parfaitement la comédie en entrant dans son rôle de victime, demandant grâce.

-Ah pitié ! Je me rends ! Je me reeends !

Malia se mit à le chatouiller et rit de bon cœur lorsque Peter se tortilla à côté d'elle.

-C'est comme ça que vous vous occupez quand je ne suis pas là ?

Will venait de rentrer à son tour, complétement frigorifié et les regardait mi-amusé mi-blasé se chamailler comme deux enfants.

-Will ! S'exclama Malia, le visage illuminé par un grand sourire en le voyant.

-Et voilà Steve Rogers. Grinça Peter toujours allongé par terre.

Son cousin haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard suspicieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était comparé à un nouveau personnage de Marvel mais il n'allait pas s'amuser à chercher à comprendre chaque délire de Peter bien qu'il ait la référence de celui-là -Malia et lui s'étaient regardé quelques films Marvel avant que le super-fan Peter ne débarque.

-Soldat Bucky. Répondit-t-il dans un salut solennel. Bon, je vais prendre une douche moi, avant de finir gelé. Annonça-t-il après avoir accroché son manteau sur le porte-manteau -et alors que Peter ricanait tout seul en répétant 'gelé' en regardant la brune.

Malia lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et se releva pour s'occuper de mettre des bûches dans la cheminée pour alimenter la faible flamme qui y brûlait encore. Peter se releva souplement et vint l'aider, venant remuer les cendres. Le feu repartit de plus belle pour diffuser une douce chaleur et illuminer la pièce. Pete' parti ensuite dans la cuisine, laissant Malia fouiner à nouveau dans les étagères en fredonnant.

Lorsque Peter revint de la cuisine, la jeune femme s'était emmitouflée dans un plaid et observait la nature se déchainer depuis la fenêtre. Le Winchester s'approcha et lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle le remercia de sa petite attention et Pete' but une gorgée de sa propre tasse.

-ça ne s'arrange pas on dirait. Dit-il en observant le blizzard.

-Hm, on dirait qu'on va rester coincés là quelques jours sans pouvoir sortir. Répondit Malia en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé en ramenant ses jambes contre elle. Vous n'avez pas eut de nouvelles des autres ? Demanda-t-elle. Il nous faudra dresser la table et préparer les lits, s'ils nous rejoignent.

-De ce côté là je pense que tu n'as pas à t'en soucier, nous ne serons que tous les trois pour cette fin d'année. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, nous sommes coincés ici. Je doute qu'un vol avec ce temps ne soit une bonne idée. C'est à se geler les ailes comme dirait Abby, bien que celle-ci soit une vraie bouillote humaine, elle a réussit à chopper la crève récemment et ne se risque plus à sortir ne serait-ce qu'une plume dehors. Sumiko et Jackson, n'en parlons pas, ces deux là doivent être encore en vadrouille.

-Et Matt ? Demanda la cadette du groupe.

-Quant à Matt... On ne peut compter sur ce crétin déplumé. Il a dit, et -je ne fais que citer ses propres mots- "Je me gèle trop les couilles dans ce pays de merde, libre à vous de rester dans votre igglo, moi je me casse bandes de con gelés. Tchous et à l'été prochain."

-Et il est parti ?

-A Cuba. Dans les Caraïbes. Grogna Peter.

-Oh, je vois...

-Depuis qu'il n'a plus ses pouvoirs de cryokinésie, il ne tient plus les faibles températures. Alors quand l'hiver est rude comme celui-là...

-ça doit être dur pour lui. Fit Malia avec une pointe de tristesse pour le blond devenu humain malgré lui.

Tout deux hochèrent la tête en ayant une petite pensée pleine de compassion pour Matt.

-Bon, on dirait qu'il va falloir trouver quelques occupations pour passer le temps. Une idée ? Lança Pete' en désignant le DVD posé sur la table basse.

-J'aimerai bien regarder ce film… Dit-elle d'une moue boudeuse.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? L'interrogea son cousin, un sourcil arqué devant son regard triste.

-Will ne veut pas le regarder avec moi. C'est pas son genre de film. Mais je n'ai pas envie de le regarder seule…

-et c'est quoi, ce fameux film… ?

Malia prit le coffret DVD et le lui tendit, s'attendant à ce que lui aussi refuse de voir le film.

Peter posa sa tasse, prit la boite et lut le titre. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ah d'accord. Il comprenait pourquoi maintenant. Un petit sourire se dessina lentement sur le coin de ses lèvres. Si Will avait refusé ça à Malia –et c'était rare pourtant !- Lui, acceptait ce challenge.

-OK. Déclara-t-il gaiement. On l'allume ce lecteur ?

Les yeux de Malia étincelèrent et elle lui sourit avec chaleur.

Quand Will eut fini de se doucher et de ranger ses affaires, il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il arriva dans le salon et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Sur le canapé se trouvait Malia, complètement enroulée dans le plaid –seule la tête dépassait, le regard triste, ses grands yeux océans se vidant de leurs eaux, les larmes ruisselant abondamment sur ses joues ainsi que Peter, assis juste à côté, en train de serrer un coussin contre lui tout en se retenant de pleurer lui aussi. Will haussa les sourcils de stupéfaction et les regarda en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Peter tourna ses yeux de chiots larmoyant vers lui.

-Wiiiiill ! Geignit-il.

-Laissez-moi deviner…. Vous regardez _ce_ film… c'est ça ?

-C'est trop tristeee !

Malia s'accrocha au bras de Peter sans quitter des yeux la télévision, complètement absorbée par le film. Will décocha une superbe face blasée à Peter.

-Mec, tu fais vraiment pitié. Lâcha-t-il avant de secouer la tête en se retenant de sourire.

Il alla ensuite leur chercher une boite de mouchoirs car le film était loin d'être terminé...

Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas regarder 'Nos étoiles contraires'…. Soit il aurait fini comme Peter et aurait déprimé toute la soirée, soit il aurait eu une Malia en pleure sur les bras et il n'aurait jamais su comment s'y prendre pour la consoler !

 **2\. Auprès de la cheminée**

-Elles sont géniales ces photos. Quand est-ce que vous les avez prises ?

Will s'avança vers Malia qui était penchée vers la cheminée pour contempler les cadres photos posés dessus.

-Oh. Elles remontent au mois de notre rencontre avec Pete'. Répondit-il.

Il y avait là trois clichés sur lesquelles les jeunes hommes apparaissaient. Sur le premier, Will s'appliquait sérieusement à la tâche, sortant un ballot de paille de la remorque afin de le ranger à l'abri dans la grange. Le second cliché avait été pris dans le feu de l'action, Peter jouant avec le berger allemand et Will en train de les regarder avec un sourire sur le haut de son cheval. Et enfin, sur la dernière photo, les deux garçons posaient tous les deux, bras dessus bras dessous, les visages lumineux.

C'est oncle Jo qui les avait fait imprimer.

Il se trouve que lorsque Will était repassé au Ranch pour récupérer son coffre et qu'il avait été kidnappé par les démons à ce moment-là, sont portable était tombé au milieu de sa chambre. En revenant de la ville, Oncle Jo semblait s'être aperçu de quelque chose et quand il était rentré dans la chambre de Will, il était tombé dessus et avait regardé les photos, en souriant. Les deux oiseaux faisaient les pitres... Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Il avait sourit tendrement, content pour son garçon. Oui, il était heureux pour lui, même s'il aurait aimé que les deux idiots attendent qu'il rentre pour lui passer le bonjour au lieu de passer en coup de vent et repartir comme des voleurs ! Il espérait sincèrement que son petit Will finirait par trouver ce qu'il cherchait aux côtés de son compère à travers leurs aventures, ce quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait manifestement pas lui donner ici. Ce quelque chose qui le ferait grandir, devenir un homme.

-J'aurai aimé que tu le rencontres. Dit Will à Malia. Il t'aurait adoré j'en suis sûr. Il fit avec un sourire tendre en observant la photo de Jo. Il adorait Pete' aussi, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

Oncle Jo n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, mais il détestait les gens. Terriblement acariâte et solitaire, à la limite de la misanthropie, il avait pourtant adopté aussitôt Peter. Il le considérait avec Will comme ses propres fils. C'était une première et Will en avait été choqué et incroyablement touché.

-Hm ? Fait l'interessé en arrivant dans le salon en mangeant une sucette. C'est parce que je suis trop cool !

Peter s'avança et pris la photo d'Oncle Jo pour la montrer à Malia, tapotant le cadre avec son doigt.

-il déchirait le grand père ! Il dévalait encore la montagne sur sa luge quand il y avait trop de neige, à son âge tu te rends compte !

-Hey. un peu de respect crétin de citadin ! Malia, ne gobe pas tout ce qu'il dit. Râla Will.

Pete' et lui se regardèrent avec un sourire et se remémorant leurs souvenirs communs sur Oncle Jo.

 _Une odeur de pain frais et de bacon grillé flotta jusqu'au nephilim aux yeux dorés. Celui-ci huma l'air en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la maison, où le salon s'ouvrait sur la petite cuisine._

 _-Oh seigneur. Du pain frais._

 _-Salut, Pete'. Lança Will avec un sourire amusé lorsque son cousin entra pour se joindre à eux._

 _-Yo Will, Bonjour papi ! Salua Pete' avec un sourire espiègle._

 _Il savait qu'il allait en prendre plein la poire, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Will, offusqué, ouvrit de grands yeux ronds._

 _-P'tit con. Renifla Oncle Jo', presque amusé._

 _Peter éclata de rire alors que Will clignait des yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Est-ce qu'il avait râté un épisode ? Que c'était-il passé entre ces deux là ? Ils lui donnaient vraiment l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années ! Peter se permettait des familiarités et réussissait à décocher un sourire à Oncle Jo qui ne s'indignait même pas._

 _Oncle Jo se saisit de la spatule et de la poêle dans laquelle les tranches de bacon grésillaient, et se tourna vers la table à laquelle les deux garçons prenaient place._

 _-Il était temps que tu arrives, gamin, Will est en train de tout engloutir. Dit Jo._

 _-Quoi ?! N'importe quoi ! S'indigna le brun aux yeux océan._

 _Peter rit à nouveau aux éclats._

 _-Je sais, c'est un vrai ventre sur patte ! S'exclama-t-il en tendant son assiette pour que le vieil homme le serve. Il avale des quantités astronomiques de nourriture !_

 _-C'est toi, qui a un appétit d'ogre espèce d'andouille ! Répliqua Will, avant de se prendre un coup de spatule sur la tête par son grand-père adoptif. Aïe !_

 _-Ton langage jeune homme, pas de grossièretés sous mon toit. Le rouspeta le septagénaire._

 _Will rentra les épaules et se frotta l'arrière du crâne alors que Pete' le regardait en ricanant._

 _-Tu te rappelles ce paquet de gâteau dans ma veste ? Continua Will, n'en démordant pas. Celui que_ tu _m'as volé._

 _-Celui que tu essayais de cacher tu veux dire ? Fit Peter avec un sourire en coin._

 _-Sérieusement mec..._

 _-Oh, c'était ceux à la framboise ? Se rappela l'autre. J'adoooore la framboise._

 _-J'en sais rien Pete', tu t'es enfilé tout le paquet ! S'indigna son cousin._

 _-Dis-toi que je t'ai sauvé d'un grignotage malsain certain._

 _-Je te déteste..._

 _-Pfff, vous piaillez comme des gamines. Soupira Oncle Jo en secouant la tête, désabusé en les voyant se disputer pour des broutilles._

 _Peter et Will sourirent._

Oh, oui. C'étaient bien ses meilleurs souvenirs. Et il les chériraient encore longtemps.

* * *

En espérant que ce petit moment de partage vous aura plu !

pour la prochaine fois, je vous réserve une chasse spéciale Winchester (Dean, Sam, Peter et Will). C'est le retour aux sources !

Je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que je travaillerai dessus car j'essaie de reprendre le Samifer ''Human. Too Human'' que j'avais laissé de côté dernièrement.

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine et merci !


End file.
